


Changer le cours de l'avenir

by Julie290



Series: Le Futur Modifié [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, But expect pain and anguish before that, Fix-It, Goes AU after BotFA, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a sucker for happy endings, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 185,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie290/pseuds/Julie290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Même la plus petite personne peut changer le cours de l'avenir." - Galadriel<br/>En tentant de récupérer l'Arkenstone pour Thorin, Bilbon découvre que l'anneau qu'il utilise est l'Anneau Unique. Saisi par un besoin de détruire l'or, en particulier de l'or avec la capacité de piéger créature comme roi, il se met seul en route vers le Mordor. Tout pour oublier l'amour que l'or lui a coûté. <br/>Ce qu'il ignore est que Thorin n'est plus sous l'emprise de l'or, et a entrepris une course désespérée pour le rattraper afin de le protéger.<br/>Ils pourraient bien avoir commencé une nouvelle aventure, mais celle-ci pourrait ne pas se terminer aussi bien que leur première quête.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'Anneau Unique découvert

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to change the course of the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700097) by [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean). 



> Notes de l'auteur  
> Me voilà ambitieuse à écrire le plot bunny qui ne veut pas me laisser tranquille. Il y aura des coeurs brisés. Il y aura de l'angst. Des gens vont probablement mourir. Je vais massacrer le canon comme personne.  
> Mais il y aura des sentiments et je prévois un grand final à la Retour du Roi avec beaucoup de merveilleux sentiments, alors soyez patients.   
> Dans ma version, la fièvre de l'or commence en quelque sorte à se saisir de tout le monde, parce qu'honnêtement, il y a beaucoup de mal dans le monde, beaucoup d'hommes/d'elfes/de nains en colère et le meilleur remède à tout c'est L'AMOUR. Tant de bonnes personnes sont tordues qui pourraient ou ne pourraient pas être sauvées en fonction de l'amûûûr. Voilà.  
> Notes de la traductrice :   
> Cette série est MASSIVE (allez voir en VO si vous ne me croyez pas). Merci à authoressjean qui m'a autorisée à la traduire. Merci à Colinou qui me sert de beta.   
> Cette série a été commencée entre la sortie du premier et du deuxième film, donc pour tout ce qui ne colle pas avec le deuxième, dites-vous que c'est pour ça.  
> J'aime le principe des podfics, aussi quand chaque fic sera finie, si ma tablette me permet un enregistrement de bonne qualité et que je trouve à le mettre en ligne, je le ferai.  
> En attendant je traduis en musique, et en ce moment c'est sur la musique de la saison 4 de Game of Thrones.  
> Pour le début (jusqu'à la bibliothèque) : I'm Sorry For Today  
> De la découverte de l'Anneau à la fin du chapitre : Mereen

Banni. Il y avait un air de finalité à ce mot. Certainement lorsqu'il était prononcé par un roi en rage, sa voix tonnant pour que chacun l'entende. Peu importait que juste quelques jours plus tôt, le même roi l'ait couvert de cadeaux avec un sourire, un sourire qui lui était réservé. Peu importait qu'il lui ait offert le cadeau le plus précieux qu'on ait jamais offert à Bilbon.

“Vous voudriez faire un autre échange, Maître Hobbit ? demandait Bard."

L'homme semblait encore plus grand et plus imposant qu'auparavant. Il avait certainement l'air plus en colère, un feu brûlant au fond de son regard. Thorin avait un regard similaire à présent, Bilbon l'aurait parié. Il repoussa ces pensées.

"En effet. Je viens vous offrir de l'or et des trésors, en grande quantité, venant droit des salles d'Erebor.

\- En échange de la pierre.”

Bilbon acquiesça. Il la voyait, sur une table derrière Bard. Oh, comme il haïssait cette pierre. Elle était maudite. Condamnée à détruire la lignée de Durin. Condamnée à détruire Thorin et tout ce qu'il y avait de bon chez le nain. La façon dont ses yeux se plissaient quand il souriait, son rire profond, sa main solide sur l'épaule de Bilbon-

“Nous avons déjà fait un échange. Je commence à me demander s'il y a le moindre honneur chez les hobbits.”

Paroles douloureuses, mais il tenta de le dissimuler.

"Il y a beaucoup d'honneur ; je vous offre ce que Thorin vous a refusé, ce que vous voulez pour votre peuple. Il y a ici beaucoup d'or, plus qu'assez pour rendre à votre ville sa gloire.” 

Plus qu'assez : un quatorzième du trésor, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de prendre à l'origine. Peut-être quelques pièces, en guise de souvenir. Mais quand Thorin l'avait chassé, il avait pris tout, déjà chargé sur plusieurs poneys, et s'était dirigé droit vers Lacville.

Les yeux de Bard parcoururent la grande pile de coffres derrière Bilbon. Bilbon sentait son coeur palpiter dans sa poitrine, l'anxiété le saisissant jusqu'à ce qu'il pense ne plus pouvoir respirer. J'ai juste besoin de la pierre. S'il vous plaît.

Peut-être... Peut-être qu'elle ferait changer Thorin d'avis. Peut-être Bilbon pourrait-il récupérer son roi.

“J'accepte.”

Bilbon n'avait pas réalisé qu'il retenait sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui échappe dans un soupir soulagé.

“Je voudrais une dernière chose de votre part, hobbit, poursuivit Bard."

Bilbon se retourna lentement pour lever les yeux vers l'homme. Il faisait une silhouette terrifiante, le feu rugissant derrière lui projetant son ombre vaste sur le mur. Ses yeux perçaient jusqu'à la peau de Bilbon, et il résista à l'envie de s'envelopper davantage dans sa veste.

“Oui ?” hasarda Bilbon quand rien d'autre ne vint.

Les yeux de Bard glissèrent du visage de Bilbon à sa poitrine.

"Cela, dit-il en pointant son doigt. Je veux cela également. Alors et seulement alors je relâcherai l'Arkenstone."

Bilbon cessa de nouveau de respirer. Pas son cadeau. Pas la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de Thorin. Il essaya de pousser un rire détaché mais ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer en demandant :

"La broche ?

\- Oui, la broche. Pourquoi, représente-t-elle également quelque chose pour le roi ? demanda Bard en haussant un sourcil."

 _Autrefois, c'était le cas._ Quand ils erraient dans les champs, en direction de la Foret Noire, et qu'ils avaient eu un moment pour eux au camp, Thorin la lui avait offerte. Son père l'avait offerte à la mère de Thorin, avait-il dit à Bilbon. Sa mère la lui avait donnée avant de mourir.

"Pour l'offrir à quelqu'un que j'appellerais bien-aimé, avait murmuré Thorin en épinglant la babiole sur la veste de Bilbon."

Deux fils de métaux, l'un en mithril, l'autre en or, était entrelacés jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir différencier les deux tant ils étaient unis. Bilbon avait pensé que Thorin était le mithril : fort, incassable, beau, et protégeant l'or plus doux et inférieur.

“Eh bien, Semi-Homme ?”

Bilbon détestait ce nom. Comme s'il était la moitié de quoi que ce soit.

Mais Bard avait toujours les yeux sur la broche, et Bilbon voulut le repousser. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait vraiment de Thorin, le seigneur nain, avant qu'il ne devienne Roi. Avant qu'il ne chasse Bilbon.

“Elle ne représente rien pour le roi, dit-il à voix basse. C'est... c'est juste une babiole.”

C'était tout ce qu'elle valait, désormais.

Il y avait un triomphe dans les yeux de Bard, et Bilbon réalisa que l'homme savait que la broche représentait quelque chose pour lui. Il se faisait punir pour avoir demandé à reprendre l'Arkenstone. Ce n'était pas Thorin que Bard voulait frapper, c'était Bilbon.

“Alors…” Il y eut une pause tandis que Bard laissait sa voix en suspension dans l'air, son doigt pointé devenant une paume ouverte. Lentement Bilbon leva la main et défit l'épingle. La broche était froide dans sa main, et la lumière s'y refléta, la faisant briller. Elle avait brillé la nuit où Thorin la lui avait offerte, attrapant la lumière du feu. Le soleil s'y était reflété, lui rappelant sa présence tandis qu'ils voyageaient. Le sourire de Thorin avait été plus brillant, aussi, après qu'il lui ait offert la broche.

Banni. Chassé. Non désiré. Haï.

Bilbon la déposa dans la main ouverte de Bard. La broche fut enlevée en un instant, si vite que Bilbon ne put retenir une brusque inspiration. 

"Alors l'accord est conclu, déclara Bard."

Il fourra la broche dans sa poche comme si ce n'était rien. Juste une babiole qui ne représentait rien pour lui.

“Vous pouvez suivre votre route, à présent, hobbit. Je veillerai à ce que la pierre soit délivrée au Roi Sous la Montagne.”

Bilbon acquiesça avec hésitation. 

“Mes hommes vous escorteront jusqu'au bord de la foret, mais c'est tout, poursuivit Bard, et Bilbon cilla.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Maintenant. Votre présence à Lacville n'est ni appréciée, ni désirée."

Non désiré.

“Me laisseriez-vous au moins rester pour la nuit ? demanda Bilbon d'un ton plus désespéré qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il est tard. Il n'y aucun endroit à proximité que je puisse atteindre avant le coucher du soleil. Je sais que vous avez déjà été généreux et bon, mais je vous demanderais cette dernière chose."

Juste une nuit avant qu'il ne s'aventure seul dans les terres sauvages, pour retourner dans la Comté.

Bard marqua une pause, et la lueur dans ses yeux sembla disparaître.

“Une nuit, accorda Bard d'une voix presque gentille. Puis à la première lueur, vous serez escorté hors de la ville.

\- Merci, répondit Bilbon en laissant échapper un sourire. Juste... merci."

Une nuit pour obtenir une décente nuit de sommeil. Une nuit pour prétendre qu'il n'était pas méprisé par la même personne qui l'avait tendrement tenu dans ses bras, avait déposé des baisers sur sa tempe, l'avait aimé. Lui avait offert un cadeau qui désormais ne signifiait rien.

Bard acquiesça, et Bilbon partit. Il y avait une auberge à proximité, et Bilbon avait gardé quelques-unes de ses pièces pour faire des achats. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée, le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière la montagne, et des feux étaient allumés partout dans la ville. Ils guidèrent Bilbon tandis qu'il trouvait une chambre, prétendant qu'il n'y avait nulle suspicion dirigée vers lui.

Même les Sacquet de Besace auraient été plus accueillants.

L'Arkenstone serait délivrée à Thorin. Non qu'il ait grand espoir que Thorin lui pardonne, mais il espérait que, peut-être, cela donnerait à Bilbon la paix de l'esprit. C'était tout ce qu'il espérait.

Bilbon tira sur ses cheveux et se dressa, faisant fébrilement les cent pas devant la cheminée de sa chambre. 

“Stupide, stupide, marmonna-t-il.” 

Tout ce qu'il espérait, tu parles. Il voulait que Thorin lui pardonne, implore lui-même son pardon pour avoir été si téméraire et fou, l'embrasse vraiment comme ils n'en avaient jamais eu l'occasion, tout cela à cause de cette maudite pierre.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il jouait avec l'anneau d'or qu'il avait trouvé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entre ses doigts, une pierre dorée déplorable. Il jura et, dans un moment de malveillance, la jeta dans la cheminée. 

“Peste de lui ! Peste, peste, _peste de lui !_ "

Personne ne lui répondit. Bilbon s'effondra au sol, ses doigts formant des noeuds dans ses cheveux, ses yeux brûlant de larmes qu'il refusait de verser. 

“Peste de moi, murmura-t-il misérablement.”

S'il pouvait juste revenir en arrière, défaire ce qu'il avait fait... Mais il avait eu peur pour Fili et Kili et Thorin, l'étrange brouillard qui s'était installé dans leurs yeux, la colère à laquelle avait cédé Thorin quand Bard et Thranduil étaient venus lui demander de l'or.

De l'or. L'anneau. Bilbon bondit et courut vers le feu. L'anneau était au centre, et il l'en sortit aussi vite que possible, grimaçant tandis que ses doigts frôlaient les braises brûlantes. L'anneau lui-même était remarquablement froid, un testament de la pureté de l'or. Bilbon se remit à genoux, soupirant. De toutes les choses qui le ramèneraient chez lui en sécurité, c'était celle-là, et voilà qu'il la jetait. 

Il commença à briller. Bilbon le fixa.

“Que-?”

L'écriture qui courait le long de l'anneau ne ressemblait à aucune qu'il ait jamais vu. Perplexe, Bilbon le fit tourner, se demandant ce que ça voulait dire. Aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, les mots commencèrent à disparaître. Avec empressement Bilbon courut vers la table dans la pièce, jetant l'anneau dessus et saisissant encre et papier. Il commença à vide dessiner les ensembles de mots qu'il avait vus, essayant de se souvenir de ce dont il s'agissait. C'était inutile : il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il tendit de nouveau la main vers l'anneau. Peut-être que s'il le remettait dans le feu- 

A l'instant où sa peau toucha l'or, ça se produisit. Un éclair de feu, un oeil terrible comme celui de Smaug s'ouvrant en cillant, essayant de percer à travers les flammes. Bilbon lâcha l'anneau dans sa hâte de fuir quoi que ç'ait été, et il atterrit comme une pierre sur le sol. Il ne put que la fixer, la peur envahissant lentement son coeur. Un anneau magique qui vous rendait invisible, et Bilbon s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit sans pouvoir ? Oh mais il était tellement stupide, tellement fou. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un pouvoir dedans. Un pouvoir sombre, quelque chose de maléfique qui avait donné l'impression de se réveiller. Il voulut soudain qu'il disparaisse, qu'il appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait eu assez de l'or et de ses maléfices pour toute une vie.

Un anneau tel que celui-là devait être enregistré. Quelqu'un, quelque part devait en avoir une trace. Alors il saurait ce que c'était, comment s'en débarrasser. Prudemment il tendit de nouveau la main vers l'anneau, grimaçant lorsqu'il le toucha. Il ne rencontra que de l'or froid, ni feu, ni oeil. Il le rangea dans sa poche, puis s'empressa de saisir le pauvre dessin qu'il en avait fait avant de partir.

Trouver une bibliothèque locale fut facile, encore plus quand les érudits encore présents tard dans la soirée se satisfaisaient de le laisser tranquille. Il parcourut les étagères, pas même certain de ce qu'il cherchait. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'un hobbit connaissait mieux que le jardinage et la nourriture, cependant, c'était les livres. Parchemins, papiers, livres, tout cela faisait le délice d'un hobbit. C'étaient des trésors à transmettre à travers les âges d'une génération à l'autre. Bilbon se souvenait de plusieurs dont il avait parlé à Thorin-

Non, se réprimanda-t-il. Il avait une mission ; il avait un long voyage de retour vers la Comté où il pourrait s'attarder à penser au nain qu'il avait perdu. Pas maintenant. Pas quand il était au milieu de... quoi qu'il soit en train de faire.

“Anneaux, anneaux, anneaux... marmonna-t-il tout seul, parcourant l'allée d'étagères suivantes."

 _Anneaux des Âges_ saisit son regard, ainsi que les deux livres suivants à ses côtés. Il s'empressa de les retirer et alla chercher un endroit pour lire..

Plusieurs anneaux magiques étaient discutés, mais aucun ne mentionnait l'invisibilité. L'un des livres mentionnait un anneau pour rendre son porteur invisible, mais il n'était pas fait d'or, et il n'y avait certainement pas de lettrage dessus. Bilbon mit le livre de côté et saisit le dernier volume.

Il n'avait pas feuilleté plus de trois pages quand il vit l'image d'un simple anneau avec un lettrage brillant. Bilbon sortit le papier sur lequel il avait dessiné et trouva le lettrage identique. Avec impatience il rapprocha le livre et lut l'inscription sous l'image. 

_Anneau de Sauron : l'Anneau de Pouvoir, pris par Isildur, fils du Roi du Gondor_

Bilbon se figea. Sauron. Pas le Sauron ? Le Sauron dont les Rangers qui traversaient Hobbitbourg avaient raconté des histoires ? Le Sauron qui était devenu une légende, un mythe qui ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir existé ? Sauron, le Seigneur Noir du Mordor ?

Ce fut avec plus d'hésitation que Bilbon reporta ses yeux sur le livre. Les pages qui suivaient firent des noeuds à son estomac.

Isildur avait pris l'anneau à Sauron, et il avait été perdu lors d'un raid d'orques qui étaient venus le reprendre. Isildur avait été mortellement blessé, et quand ses hommes l'avaient tiré de la rivière, l'anneau n'était pas avec lui. Perdu... jusqu'à ce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette créature dans les cavernes l'ait retrouvé.

La rivière. Gollum était manifestement un pêcheur habile. Et s'il l'avait trouvé, un jour, et emmené dans les montagnes ? Seulement pour qu'il soit perdu, et que Bilbon le retrouve.

L'Anneau de Pouvoir, l'Anneau qui avait amené ruine et mort à la Terre du Milieu, et Bilbon l'avait dans sa poche. Il retomba sur sa chaise, la tête qui tournait.

Il ne pouvait pas le garder. Il n'en voulait pas. Il ne voulait absolument rien avoir à faire avec le mal qu'était l'Anneau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'en était servi si légèrement, avait eu l'intention de continuer de le faire pour retourner dans la Comté avant d'avoir vu l'oeil, et il eut l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Il fallait qu'il, qu'il l'enterre. Le jeter dans un ravin, le donner-

Il s'interrompit, la gravité de la situation pesant encore plus sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas le donner comme il avait voulu le faire. S'il pouvait posséder un grand homme comme Isildur, et le changer en un homme qui ne pensait à rien d'autre que cet Anneau, alors qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il ferait à quelqu'un d'autre ? La fièvre de l'or. Elle avait pris Thorin dans ses filets, et Bilbon priait pour qu'elle ne mène pas à sa mort. A la mort de Fili et Kili et de la compagnie.

Et s'il l'enterrait ou le jetait, un autre Gollum pourrait le retrouver. S'il n'avait pas été en sécurité dans le lit d'une rivière, il ne le serait pas dans la terre. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose qu'il pouvait en faire. Parler à Gandalf, peut-être. Mais que pourrait faire le magicien, il l'ignorait. Il ne savait même pas où était Gandalf. Probablement à Erebor.

La douleur qui lui traversa le coeur était si forte qu'il s'agrippa la poitrine. Erebor. Il voulait tellement être là-bas, avec Thorin, les bras du nain l'attirant pour se reposer contre l'épaule du Roi. Être bercé, aimé-

Il étouffa la brusque explosion d'émotion, mais tout juste. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que quelqu'un vienne voir pourquoi un Semi-Homme pleurait à l'arrière de la bibliothèque. Ou voie ce qu'il lisait et se demande pourquoi.

Ses yeux se reportèrent brusquement sur la page, un nom familier attirant son attention. _Elrond des Elfes vint à Isildur au milieu des ruines de Sauron et lui ordonna de le suivre jusqu'au Mont du Destin, où l'Anneau Unique avait été forgé. Là, Elrond parla au nouveau Roi du Gondor et le pria de le jeter dans les flammes, car de là où il est venu, ainsi peut-il être détruit. Mais Isildur refusa, aussi l'Anneau Unique passa-t-il au royaume de Gondor._

Voilà un nom que Bilbon connaissait. Le Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe avait été là ? Il relut l'écrit.

_Au Mont du Destin, où l'Anneau Unique avait été forgé... De là où il est venu, ainsi peut-il être détruit._

Le Mont du Destin.

“Où est le Mont du Destin ? murmura-t-il."

Il feuilleta les pages, mais il n'y avait pas de cartes dans ce livre. Il rassembla rapidement les livres qu'il avait sortis, les remit à leur place, et se dirigea vers les cartes.

Sur une carte gigantesque, il eut sa réponse. Avec toute la Terre du Milieu étalée devant lui, Bilbon trouva rapidement le Mont du Destin, et souhaita immédiatement ne pas l'avoir fait. Orodruin était son nom, et il se trouvait par-delà les montagnes, loin, loin au sud du Mordor. C'était aussi loin de Hobbitbourg qu'on pouvait aller, et à une distance terrible d'Erebor. Pire encore, il n'y avait rien entre Erebor et le Mordor, à part Rhovanion. Les Terres Sauvages. 

Quand les Rangers étaient venus à Hobbitbourg durant l'Hiver Terrible, Bilbon avait imploré des histoires. En tant que jeune hobbit mignon, il avait utilisé sa jeunesse à son avantage, et plus d'un Ranger avait ri et raconté des histoires du monde, y compris le Mordor, Gondor, Rohan, Rhovanion. Ils avaient parlé d'orques qui mangeraient tous crus les petits hobbits s'ils ne finissaient pas leur souper, mais Bilbon avait vu la peur silencieuse dans leurs yeux. Rhovanion n'était pas un endroit à voir. Si les Rangers ne voulaient pas le traverser, Bilbon ne le voudrait pas non plus.

Puis il s'interrompit. Pourquoi traverser Rhovanion en premier lieu ? Quelles affaires le conduiraient dans les Terres Sauvages ?

Alors même qu'il se posait la question, ses doigts se portèrent à sa poche. L'Anneau Unique. Il l'avait trouvé, il l'avait ramené dans le monde. Il devait s'en débarrasser.

“De là où il est venu, ainsi peut-il être détruit, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe."

Il était fou, absolument fou. C'était là le travail d'une armée, d'un roi, qui pouvait marcher audacieusement sur le Mordor et y jeter l'Anneau. Ce n'était pas pour un hobbit, un Semi-Homme comme Bard le lui avait rappelé.

Mais il savait ce que l'or faisait à un roi. Il pouvait voir ce qu'il ferait à des hommes, à une armée entière d'hommes. L'anneau d'or n'avait pas piégé Bilbon, toutefois. L'or ne représentait rien pour lui. Il incendia sa poche du regard, pensant amèrement aux nains et à leur réaction devant la salle du trésor. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient voulu. Même Thorin avait été piégé par le trésor. Au final, son trésor avait plus compté que Bilbon.

Il enroula soigneusement la carte. Gandalf saurait quoi faire, mais allez savoir où était Gandalf. Non, Bilbon devait prendre la décision. Et dans son coeur, Bilbon savait qu'il l'avait prise.

C'était une nouvelle aventure. Ce serait simplement moins le voyage d'une compagnie et plus celui d'un hobbit en solo. Il ne pouvait pas détruire l'or d'Erebor, ni ce qu'il représentait pour Thorin. Mais il pouvait récupérer l'Arkenstone, et il pouvait détruire cet or. Les orques, les gobelins, les araignées de la Forêt Noire, tous les dangers qu'ils avaient affrontés, et Bilbon savait que c'était à cause de l'Anneau. Le mal engendre le mal, après tout. Et aussi trahi que se sentait Bilbon, les nains méritaient la paix. La Comté méritait la paix. Meme Esgaroth, alias Lacville, méritait de de vivre et de rebâtir Dale en paix.

Non. Bilbon ferait cela. Il était arrivé jusqu'ici, après tout. Il n'était pas convenable pour un hobbit de ne faire un travail qu'à moitié.

Il acheva de rouler la carte et la fourra sous sa veste après s’être assuré que personne ne regardait. Il sortit aussi calmement que possible de la bibliothèque, puis hâta le pas afin d'atteindre l'auberge. Il ne savait pas combien de sommeil il obtiendrait ce soir, mais il savait que ce serait le dernier sommeil reposant qu'il aurait pendant un certain temps.

 

Loin de là, un groupe d'orques approchant rapidement fit halte. Le message qu'ils avaient longtemps attendu de leur Maître et Seigneur était venu _._

 _L'Anneau est retrouvé. Amenez-le-moi._  

Ils changèrent de direction, abandonnant leur quête vers Erebor. Ils trouveraient l'anneau, à la place. De nombreux orques grommelèrent de ne pas pouvoir goûter la chair d'Homme et de Nain.

Ce problème fut résolu quand ils croisèrent l'armée gobeline, qui se dirigeait dans la même direction. Les orques firent un bon festin pour la nuit. 

Le lendemain, ils chassèrent.


	2. Juste une babiole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin se libère de l'esclavage de l'or, on s'adresse aux hommes et aux elfes, et quelque chose suit Bilbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calculs de l'auteur au sujet des âges : Dans les Deux Tours, Aragorn dit à Eowyn qu'il a 87 ans. 60 ans se sont écoulés entre le Hobbit et la Communauté, et il se passe 13 mois entre le début de la Communauté et la fin du Retour du Roi, selon Frodon à la fin du dernier film. DONC. Cela signifie que dans le Hobbit, Aragorn a 27-28 ans. Jeune... mais pas trop jeune.  
> L'auteur estime que l'age de la majorité pour les nains est de 70 ans, et que Gimli les avait preeeeeeeeesque mais pas tout à fait quand la quête a commencé, mais que maintenant il les a.

“Mon lige, Bard de Lacville demande quelques minutes de votre temps, appela Dori près de la porte."

Thorin plissa les lèvres mais hocha brièvement la tête. Il était surpris que Thranduil ne soit pas venu avec lui. Peut-être que, le moment venu, il le ferait.

Ce n'était effectivement que Bard, qui s'avança avec un coffre de bois.

“Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, gronda Thorin en se levant de son trône."

Son trône, son trône magnifiquement sculpté, engravé d'or et auquel il manquait quelque chose de trop précieux pour le nommer. Son Arkenstone, son droit de régner.

Maudit soit le hobbit. Maudit soit-il et peste de lui, et Thorin sentit ses lèvres se retrousser à cette pensée. Il avait pris ce qui comptait le plus, puis eu l'audace d'être _bouleversé_  par la réaction de Thorin. C'était seulement parce que Thorin avait tenu à lui, qu'il l'avait aim... Enfin. Bilbon avait de la chance d'avoir quitté le hall vivant.

“Cela ne m'intéresse pas, dit Bard, et Thorin sursauta devant le brusque changement.

\- Ne vous intéresse pas ? demanda Fili avec incrédulité, à la droite de Thorin. Pardonnez ma franchise, mais pourquoi non ?”

Bard ne donna pas de réponse, pas avant de s'être arrêté juste devant le trône.

“Je crois que ceci vous appartient, dit-il."

Il fit une profonde révérence, tendant la boîte. Thorin descendit lentement et prit la boîte, observant Bard tandis qu'il l'ouvrait.

Puis la fixait.

“De quoi s'agit-il ? murmura Kili à sa gauche. Mon oncle ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Thorin d'une voix rugueuse. Pourquoi voudriez-vous... ?

\- Elle a été échangée contre une ample somme d'or, dit Bard. Assez pour laisser mon peuple reconstruire. J'ai ce que je désirais. J'ai donc reçu les instructions de vous l'amener.

\- Qui vous a donné de l'or ? demanda Thorin."

Il sortit l'Arkenstone de la boîte. Elle brilla dans sa direction, et ses doigts coururent avec révérence sur la pierre.

“Qui vous l'a achetée ?

\- Le Semi-Homme, Bilbon Sacquet.”

Thorin releva brusquement la tete.

“Quoi ?

\- Un quatorzième du trésor, je crois que c'est ce qu'il m'a donné. Il lui appartenait de le donner, dit Bard, un avertissement dans la voix. Il a demandé un échange, que l'Arkenstone vous soit rendue en échange de son or, et j'ai accepté.”

Thorin ne respirait plus.

“Bilbon a renoncé à son trésor ? dit Fili, stupéfait. Mais... pourquoi ?”

Pour rendre l'Arkenstone à Thorin. Lentement il laissa son regard tomber sur la pierre dans ses mains. Elle était froide entre ses mains, et la lumière n'était pas aussi brillante que dans son souvenir. C'était une pierre. Une pierre magnifique, mais une pierre. Tout comme l'or.

Quand il inspira, le monde sembla plus brillant et plus vivide qu'avant, et c'était comme s'il voyait avec des yeux neufs. L'or en bas dans la trésorerie ne l'appelait plus comme avant, et sa mémoire lui permit de voir son grand-père dans cette salle, perdu à la fièvre de l'or. Tout comme Thorin avait été perdu à elle. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Comment avait-il été autorisé à voir clairement de nouveau ?

“Où avez-vous eu cela ?”

Ce fut la douce voix étranglée de Kili qui sortit Thorin de ses pensées. Il suivit le regard de son neveu vers Bard, et fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie.

Une petite broche, de mithril et d'or, reposait sur sa poitrine, représentant l'arbre éternel de la vie. C'était celle de sa mère, mais plus important, il l'avait donnée à Bilbon. Le sourire surpris et heureux de Bilbon cette nuit-là laissa place à la dernière fois que Thorin l'avait vu : effrayé, frappé de chagrin, agrippant la broche de peur que Thorin ne la prenne. _Je n'y tiens pas,_ avait-il dit avec dérision, se détournant du hobbit. _Ce n'est_ _qu'une babiole._

Mahal, qu'avait-il fait ?

“Cela faisait partie de mon marché, dit Bard."

Il passa les doigts dessus, et le regret s'abattit sur son visage.

"Je ne prendrais l'or en échange de l'Arkenstone que si je pouvais avoir cela, aussi. Il a dit que ça ne représentait rien pour vous, juré que ce n'était qu'une babiole, mais il était très évident que ça le peinait de la laisser partir. J'ai été... injustement cruel, admit-il à voix basse. Je la lui ai prise parce que j'étais en colère contre lui, et maintenant, je... Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi ça avait tant d'importance. J'aimerais pouvoir la lui rendre maintenant, mais il est parti depuis longtemps.

\- Parti ? dit Thorin.

\- Mes hommes l'ont escorté jusqu'aux frontières de la Forêt Noire dès l'aube ce matin. Il m'a imploré de le laisser rester la nuit dernière, de ne pas lui faire traverser les bois dans la nuit. J'ai honte d'avoir failli refuser."

Il eut un sourire amer.

"Peut-être l'Arkenstone m'a-t-elle empoisonnée, prouvant qu'elle devrait être avec les nains.”

Cela les avait tous empoisonnés, l'or comme la pierre. Thorin s'avança jusqu'à être directement devant Bard.

“Je vous donnerais tout l'or que vous désirez, en échange de la broche, dit-il à voix basse."

Bard le regarda d'un air songeur.

"Alors elle représentait bien quelque chose pour vous, dit-il, sa voix tout aussi douce. Je m'étais interrogé. Il avait presque le coeur brisé de me la donner, mais il l'a finalement fait, afin de vous rendre l'Arkenstone.”

_Ce n'est qu'une babiole._

Si Thorin mourait aujourd'hui, il entrerait dans le hall de ses pères avec honte et tant de regret. Bilbon, son Bilbon, avait échangé la broche donnée avec amour pour satisfaire l'avidité de Thorin. Même après que Thorin l'ait rejeté, même après que Thorin l'ait banni et condamné à mort s'il revenait, il avait donné son or et son cadeau afin d'essayer d'arranger les choses.

Bard enleva la broche de sa poitrine et la donna à Thorin.

“Veuillez la rendre à son propriétaire légitime. Je ne saurais dire jusqu'où il est allé, mais mes hommes sont revenus tandis que je quittais Lacville, et le soleil comment seulement à atteindre son zénith dans le ciel. Il ne peut être trop loin dans la Forêt Noire.

\- Je le ferai, dit Thorin."

Bard acquiesça, et une compréhension passa entre les deux. Les pierres et l'or n'étaient bons que pour être échangés et utilisés pour prolonger la vie. Et Thorin avait rejeté le bonheur que la vie avait jugé utile de lui donner pour de l'or froid et mort.

“Quoi que soit dont votre peuple ait besoin pour reconstruire, tournez-vous vers Erebor pour de l'aide. Vous ne serez pas refusé.”

Bard cilla de surprise.

“Nous avions autrefois la paix, quand la nourriture et les réjouissances passaient entre nos peuples, dit Thorin, plus fort cette fois. J'aimerais revoir cela.”

Bard acquiesça finalement, avec une profonde révérence.

“Moi aussi. Je vous adresse mes remerciements, Grand Roi Sous la Montagne, dit-il."

Puis il partit, laissant Thorin debout devant son trône avec l'Arkenstone dans une main, un cadeau perdu dans l'autre.

“Mon oncle ?”

Thorin se retourna lentement vers ses neveux, qui avaient l'air tout autant sous le choc.

"Mon oncle, qu'avons-nous fait ? murmura Fili. A Bilbon ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Thorin."

Il leva les yeux vers son trône, voyant de l'or froid là où il avait autrefois vu de la chaleur. Le trou au-dessus du trône tenait une pierre simple, en attendant l'Arkenstone.

Il jeta la pierre dans la boîte et la referma soigneusement.

“Fili, veille à ce que ceci soit amené dans les voûtes et rangé quelque part. C'est un héritage maintenant, et rien de plus.”

Fili acquiesça et s'empressa de prendre la boîte.

“Kili, trouve Dwalin et la compagnie. Vois s'ils se sont éveillés de leur stupeur. Amène ceux dont c'est le cas aux salles de réunion en bas. Nous avons un hobbit à retrouver.”

Kili sourit et décampa. Thorin resta près du trône, le regard posé sur la broche dans ses mains. Il revoyait le sourire de Bilbon quand il l'avait offerte au hobbit : brillant et magnifique. Il avait davantage ri avec la compagnie dans les jours qui avaient suivi, avait saisi chaque moment où il pouvait entremêler ses doigts et ceux de Thorin. La broche entre eux avait tout représenté. Bilbon avait été le mithril : fort et pure, rendant l'or meilleur qu'il ne l'était simplement parce qu'il était là.

Il ferma les yeux et les sentit brûler.

“Bilbon, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Thorin ?”

Il prit une respiration. Dori se tenait juste un peu derrière lui, clignant rapidement des yeux.

"Hum, Thranduil, il est là, dit-il. Kili a presque rassemblé tout le monde, je crois.”

Il se demanda combien de temps il était resté là, à pleurer ce qu'il avait perdu.

"Laissez-le entrer, dit-il enfin."

Dori acquiesça et ressortit précipitamment. Thorin se força à se tenir droit. Bien que Bard ait été indulgent et tout aussi honteux que Thorin des actes qu'il avait commis pour l'or et l'Arkenstone, Thranduil ne le serait pas. Il rangea la broche dans une bourse et se tourna vers les portes.

Thranduil glissa dans le hall comme s'il lui appartenait. Plusieurs elfes se tenaient derrière lui, aucun n'avait l'air aussi féroce que leur roi.

“Avez-vous changé d'avis ? demanda Thranduil d'un ton tranchant."

Avant, Thorin aurait grondé et l'aurait renvoyé sans le moindre souci pour la guerre qui aurait certainement suivi avant de céder une seule pièce. Maintenant, il se demandait comment l'or pouvait avoir tant d'importance.

“L'or et la richesse d'Erebor vous donnent-ils vraiment le bonheur, Thranduil ? demanda-t-il."

Thranduil le fixa.

"Vous gardez dans vos voûtes les trésors dûs à mon peuple et à moi, siffla-t-il. Nous avons rendu hommage pendant de nombreuses années.

\- S'ils avaient tant compté pour vous, l'on aurait cru que vous auriez livré bataille pour les protéger quand le dragon de feu est descendu, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Thorin, la colère dans les veines."

Bard, il le comprenait : les hommes avaient perdu leur foyer, eux aussi. Thranduil n'avait pas perdu le sien.

“Ou vous donnerez ce qui nous est dû, ou vous nous trouverez en guerre, Thorin fils de Thrain, lança Thranduil. Les hommes et les elfes, vous le découvrirez, sont féroces quand ils font la guerre ensemble.

\- Vous ne trouverez point les hommes à votre disposition, dit Fili derrière Thorin."

Il s'avança, et Thorin remarqua l'absence de boîte entre ses mains. Tant mieux : elle était déjà dans la voûte.

“La pierre a été rendue, et nous sommes en paix avec eux. Ne trouverons-nous point également la paix avec vous ?”

Thranduil avait l'air sur le point d'exploser.

“Et qu'est-ce qui donnerait aux hommes une raison de rendre l'Arkenstone ? Que leur a-t-on donné en retour ?

\- Un cadeau d'un hobbit, dit fermement Thorin. Qui a franchi vos frontières ce matin."

Plus Thranduil parlait, plus il craignait de perdre Bilbon pour toujours. Il devait partir aussi vite que possible s'il avait le moindre espoir de retrouver le hobbit.

L'un des elfes présents, un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux blonds, prit la parole.

"Personne n'a franchi nos frontières à part nous.”

Thorin s'immobilisa.

“Comment savez-vous cela ?

\- Nous n'avons vu personne, dit le jeune elfe, et il avait presque l'air triste à ce sujet.

\- Il serait petit-

\- Bien que petit de stature, nous l'aurions néanmoins vu, Votre Majesté, continua l'elfe d'un ton d'excuse. Il n'a pas été aperçu, et personne n'est entré dans la Forêt Noire.

\- Allez-vous nous donner l'or qui nous est dû ? coupa Thranduil. Ou allons-nous continuer à parler d'absurdités ?”

 _Absurdité_. Voilà ce qu'était la vie de son hobbit aux yeux de Thranduil.

"Vos bois sont sombres et dangereux ces jours-ci, Thranduil, gronda Thorin en faisant un pas en avant. Mon inquiétude pour le hobbit n'est point 'une absurdité'.

\- Vous l'avez rejeté, renvoya Thranduil. Il le savait, même lorsqu'il a donné la pierre à Bard. Il avait accepté cela, mais l'a fait quand même, tout cela pour vos vies et la guerre que même maintenant vous souhaitez lancer.

\- Je ne veux point la guerre avec vous, insista Thorin.”

Bilbon les avait vraiment sauvés, même en sachant ce que ferait Thorin. Quand Bilbon avait-il réalisé que l'or et la pierre signifiaient plus pour Thorin que le hobbit ?

"Si l'or permet de mettre un terme à cette notion, alors de l'or vous pouvez avoir. Il y a des choses plus précieuses en ce monde.”

Son offre plaça un air de surprise et de plaisir sur le visage de Thranduil, mais ses dernières paroles laissèrent l'elfe le fixant avec un air de fureur, et il fallut un moment pour réaliser pourquoi. Thranduil avait désormais ce qu'il voulait, l'or qu'il proclamait être leur dû, mais Thorin avait donné l'impression que c'était insignifiant. Sa charité envers les elfes avait brisé l'avantage de Thranduil. En dépit de tout, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Prenez ce que vous pensez vous être dû, Maître Elfe, dit-il, et il aurait juré avoir vu tiquer les yeux de Thranduil."

Tout ce que Thranduil avait voulu était ce que Thorin avait vu comme ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Maintenant, cela comptait autant que les pavés sur le sol, et Thranduil ne pouvait pas reculer sans avoir l'air idiot.

“N'enverrez-vous pas quelqu'un m'escorter jusqu'à l'or ? demanda Thranduil, essayant de maintenir un semblant de fierté.

\- Bien sûr, dit Fili avec une mince révérence. J'en serais heureux. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour le transporter, je serais heureux d'aider également de ce point de vue."

L'offre de Fili donnait l'impression que ça avait si peu d'importance, que même un prince nain était prêt à aider le roi elfe.

Fili ferait un bon souverain.

Thranduil fit une courte révérence et se détourna, sa suite derrière lui. Celui qui avait parlé de Bilbon sembla peiné lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Thranduil, mais il ne dit rien. Thorin s'interrogea, puis secoua la tête. Il n'avait plus de pensées pour les elfes. Non, il devait retrouver son hobbit. Il devait lui redonner la broche, si Bilbon voulait l'accepter. Si Bilbon voulait de nouveau accepter son amour.

Il avait tant à réparer, et tout l'or d'Erebor ne l'aiderait pas à faire cela. Touchant la broche dans la bourse à sa ceinture, il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion pour retrouver sa compagnie.

 

Le vote unanime fut décidé presque immédiatement. Personnellement, Balin pensait que ça avait plus à voir avec le fait que soudain, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait plus être à Erebor. La terre pour laquelle ils s'étaient battus si fort s'était apparemment retournée contre eux. L'or dont ils avaient été prêts à donner leurs vies pour le reprendre, les avait pris d'une manière si horrible qu'ils étaient contents de le laisser derrière pour l'instant. La distance ferait du bien à leurs coeurs. Balin avait choisi de rester en arrière : quelqu'un devait attendre les nains qui étaient en route, et l'or ne le dérangeait plus. Il serait bien trop occupé, en essayant de diriger la montagne tout seul, pour se soucier de l'or en-dessous.

Pour Thorin, cependant, partir devait plus à la culpabilité qu'autre chose. Sa désintégration 'rapide et gentille' de Thranduil était encore allègrement racontée par Fili et Kili, en dépit du fait qu'ils n'aient pas été là pour y assister entièrement. Ç'avait été intelligent, évidemment, et Balin lui-même avait souri à l'histoire. Thorin, cependant, ne souriait pas et ne se réjouissait pas de sa victoire sur Thranduil. Balin savait pourquoi. Il savait aussi pourquoi Thorin ne cessait de tendre la main vers sa bourse de ceinture.

Le hobbit. Bilbon Sacquet. Balin connaissait les signes d'une personne qui en aimait une autre de toute son âme, et Bilbon avait manifestement aimé chèrement leur leader. Thorin, à son tour, avait aimé le hobbit. Si sa gentillesse et ses termes d'affection n'en avaient pas parlé, son don de la broche avait rapidement dit à tout le monde à quel point le hobbit lui était cher et tenu en haute estime. Balin s'était simplement réjoui pour son ami. Il y avait longtemps que Thorin n'avait pas eu de raison de sourire et même de rire, et Bilbon avait changé cela.

Puis la fièvre de l'or s'était emparée d'eux. Et Bilbon avait été banni.

“Vous pourriez encore ne pas le rattraper, dit discrètement Balin."

Autour d'eux, les autres préparaient leurs poneys au voyage, le nouveau soleil matinal à peine rouge dans le ciel.

"De nombreuses routes traversent la Forêt Noire.”

Avec un peu de chance, les hommes de Lacville avaient conduit Bilbon à la route principale traversant la Forêt Noire, pas la route cachée que la compagnie avait essayé d'emprunter. Avec la Forêt Noire aussi dangereuse qu'elle l'était, prendre la piste la moins connue était rien moins que mortel. Ils en avaient tous été témoins.

Bien sûr, le passage normal était probablement tout aussi mortel, désormais, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que Balin allait dire à Thorin. Il était dans un assez sale état. Le roi semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années depuis qu'il l'avait vu la veille. Pourtant... pourtant ça semblait mieux lui aller. Il semblait plus vivant, plus alerte et éveillé qu'avant. Même plein de désespoir comme il l'était, il restait tellement plus... plus Thorin qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un certain temps.

C'était bon à voir.

“Je dois essayer, répondit Thorin."

Sa main se porta sur une bourse à sa ceinture, et semblait le peiner. Au bout d'un moment, il reporta son attention sur une pierre qu'il attachait sur son poney.

“Je ne veux pas qu'il... rentre seul chez lui, dit-il en déglutissant brusquement. Il a été assez bon pour nous aider à reprendre notre maison, il n'est que juste que nous l'aidions à atteindre la sienne en toute sécurité.”

Balin secoua la tête, attirant l'attention de Thorin.

“Quoi ?

\- Je te connais beaucoup trop bien pour croire tes demi-excuses. Tu souhaites faire tes excuses et espères ramener Bilbon à la montagne, je le vois dans tes yeux.”

Thorin se détourna, mais s'interrompit quand Balin posa une main sur son épaule.

“Il n'y a nulle honte à ça, mon gars. Il a plus que fait ses preuves. L'amour n'est accordé que quelques rares fois dans une vie. Dis-lui que tu l'aimes.

\- Je lui ai dit de si terribles et viles choses que je ne pensais pas réellement. Je n'aurais jamais dû les dire à quiconque, encore moins une personne dont je suis...”

Amoureux. Les sentiments de son ami pour le hobbit étaient douloureusement évident à présent. Non que Balin ait eu besoin qu'on le lui dise : un regard sur un Thorin rendu bien plus heureux par la présence de Bilbon lui avait tout dit. Puis l'or les avait possédés, la fièvre de l'or rendue tellement plus forte par le dragon qui s'y était couché pendant si longtemps, et ç'avait été la fin.

“Votre Majesté !”

Balin se retourna pour voir un jeune nain courir vers eux, ses cheveux roux vifs s'envolant de dessous le heaume qui était presque trop grand pour sa tête. Sa barbe commençait juste à pousser, mais même s'il avait eu une barbe complète, Balin aurait reconnu son cousin n'importe où. Il sourit.

“Gimli, tu es arrivé bien vite. Comment se porte ta mère ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien, merci, acquiesça Gimli. J'ai une question à poser au roi. Je voudrais rejoindre votre quête.”

Thorin, malgré les tourments de son coeur, lui adressa un petit sourire amusé.

“Et comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois que nous avons discuté, Gimli, fils de Gloin, tu n'est pas majeur-

\- Ah, mais je le suis maintenant ! coupa Gimli."

Il gonfla sa poitrine. Cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, exactement, mais amusa encore davantage Balin et Thorin.

“J'ai soixante-dix ans et quelques mois maintenant, alors que je n'avais pas tout à fait soixante-dix ans quand vous êtes parti reprendre Erebor. Mais maintenant, maintenant je suis assez vieux pour vous rejoindre dans cette quête. Ma barbe a même poussé, assez pour commencer mes tresses !”

En effet, il avait les tresses d'un nain ayant récemment atteint la majorité.

“Il a encore plus de tresses que Kili, dit Fili en les rejoignant avec son frère."

Kili envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère, renfrogné.

Gimli regarda vers Thorin avec espoir.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une quête, dit Thorin."

Mais au lieu de décourager le nain, cela sembla l'encourager.

“Alors c'est juste pour s'étirer les jambes. Et pour ça, pas besoin d'âge.

\- Laisse-le venir avec vous, dit Balin. Mieux vaut plus de nains qui savent se servir d'une lame ou deux pour vous défendre durant le voyage.”

Mieux valait plus de protection pour Bilbon, et à la minute où les yeux de Thorin s'écarquillèrent légèrement, il sut que l'idée lui était enfin venue en tête.

“Alors Gimli, fils de Gloin, tu es le bienvenu dans cette aventure. Veille à ce que ton poney soit prêt."

Mais Gimli courait déjà vers son père, un cri triomphant résonnant dans l'écurie. FIli et Kili le suivirent en gloussant.

“Une sage décision, dit Balin en hochant la tête vers Thorin. Je pense que Gimli s'avérera un bon compagnon pour se joindre à Ori, Fili et Kili. Peut-être leur éviter des ennuis.”

Ou leur en attirer davantage. Il était vraiment inutile de gaspiller de la salive pour énoncer une vérité si évidente. Cependant, Gimli serait un bon compagnon de route, cela Balin n'en doutait pas. Cela laisserait la compagnie forte de treize membres à nouveau, de plus, puisque Balin restait en arrière. Treize membres s'était avéré un bon nombre la première fois ; peut-être que treize aideraient encore leur quête.

“Balin ?”

Balin sourit.

“Je te souhaite bonne chance dans cette aventure. Nous garderons Erebor jusqu'à ton retour. Tu es prêt, alors ?”

Thorin se hissa sur son poney, le visage sombre.

"Je suis plus que prêt : je suis en retard. Peut-être trop en retard.”

Il fit avancer son poney vers les portes. Tout le monde s'empressa de monter pour le suivre.

Balin garda la main levée en signe d'adieu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les voir clairement à l'horizon.

“Mes bénédictions à toi et à Maître Sacquet, murmura-t-il."

Il espérait que le hobbit serait retrouvé en bonne santé.

Il espérait que son roi pourrait trouver le pardon et l'amour qu'il désirait si désespérément.

 

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose d'autre que l'Anneau dans sa poche. Il avait commencé à... fredonner, quelque temps après que les hommes l'aient laissé sur la route principale à travers la Forêt Noire. Bilbon avait marché le long de la Forêt Noire après leur départ - ce chemin était ouvert et plein de lumière et large. C'était une route, manifestement très empruntée, qui faisait le tour de la Forêt Noire. Même avec l'Anneau se comportant bizarrement, ç'aurait dû être un voyage sûr. Il n'était pas dans la Forêt Noire, juste à côté. Il avait eu assez de la forêt pour une vie, et il y auraient des dangers bien assez tôt. Alors, pour autant qu'il sache, tout allait bien.

Pourtant quelque chose semblait clocher. Quelque chose le rendait extrêmement nerveux, ses doigts s'égarant vers Dard sur sa hanche. Il continua vers l'avant.

Un bruissement lui fit faire volte-face. _Idiot_ , se maudit-il. Il n'aurait pas pu se trahir davantage comme voyageur effrayé s'il l'avait fait exprès. Quelque chose était là-dehors, cependant, il le savait. S'il avait de la chance, ce n'était qu'un animal. Mais la chance n'était plus son amie depuis un certain temps. Il vérifia légèrement Dard, mais la lame était argentée. A quel point était-il proche de la fin de la Forêt Noire ? Il voyageait déjà depuis quelques heures et c'était sa deuxième journée. Le soleil était haut au-dessus de lui maintenant. Il voyait toujours la forêt devant lui à droite, les plaines vides à sa gauche. Il avait laissé Lacville et Erebor en arrière depuis longtemps. Il était quelque part sur sa carte, essayant d'aller vers le sud. Personne d'autre n'aurait dû venir par ici.

Un autre bruit. Bilbon se tendit mais continua de marcher. Sa main se resserra sur son épée, prêt à la tirer si nécessaire. Quiconque essayait de l'attaquer allait avoir une surprise.

Quelque chose sortit des bois, et Bilbon fit volte-face, Dard déjà devant lui. Le lapin le regarda un long moment, puis bondit rapidement dans l'autre sens. Bilbon laissa échapper un rire étranglé et secoua la tête. Idiot, en effet.

Un cri guttural le fit se retourner juste à temps pour voir l'orque foncer sur lui. Il trancha désespérément avec son épée, le faisant hurler et tomber. Deux autres étaient derrière le premier, tous deux sur des wargs, et Bilbon les contourna à peine, courant dans la direction d'où il était venu. Trois autres orques à pied l'y attendaient, et il brandit son épée devant lui, les mains tremblantes. Ils l'encerclèrent, l'un d'eux donnant un coup de pied à l'orque qu'il avait tué pour l'écarter de son chemin.

“R'gardez celui-là ; d'la viande fraîche et tout, siffla un orque."

Il se lécha les lèvres et afficha un sourire plein de dents. Bilbon réprima un frisson.

“Est-ce que c'est lui ? demanda un autre. On peut le manger et partir ?

\- J'sais pas, répondit l'un des chevaucheurs de wargs, avançant lentement pour resserrer le cercle. Bilbon ne pouvait pas reculer sans rencontrer un autre orque, mais le warg en face de lui le terrifiait. Il avait déjà été brave, il avait même tué un warg, mais la vie de Thorin avait été en jeu, et treize nains avaient été autour de lui. Maintenant il était seul. Maintenant ils avaient disparu.

“J'ai pas eu d'viande fraîche depuis... ben, la nuit dernière, admit l'un des orques, et les autres se mirent à rire. J'pourrais en avoir plus, cela dit. Celui-là a l'air meilleur qu'un gobelin.”

Gobelin ?

“Vous avez voyagé vite depuis la montagne, se surprit à dire Bilbon."

Il n'était pas certain de savoir si c'était la stupidité ou le courage qui lui déliait la langue. Probablement la stupidité.

“Ooh, il parle ! dit le premier orque avec un rictus. Y croit qu'on descend d'la montagne ! Y s'croit malin, ça oui. On y allait vers la montagne. Prêts à manger et tuer de jolis nains.”

Bilbo se figea. Erebor. _Thorin._  

“Mais on a eu un appel de notre Maître. L'a dit que quelqu'un avait un truc à lui. C'est peut-être toi qui l'a. Alors ?”

L'Anneau. D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'Anneau s'était réveillé, et au lieu de se diriger vers Erebor, les orques lui avaient couru après.

“Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Bilbon aussi fermement que possible.”

Mais Dard tremblait dans ses mains. Les orques rirent à nouveau et resserrèrent le cercle. Le noeud, pensa-t-il hystériquement, ils resserraient le noeud, et l'un des orques sur le warg leva son épée. _Thorin, je suis_ _désolé_ , pensa-t-il, et il agrippa son épée pour une dernière attaque.

Le son d'un galop rapide attira l'attention de tout le monde, et Bilbon se tourna vers le sud. Un cheval. Ou un poney. Peut-être que quelqu'un lui avait couru après. Thorin, ou Fili, ou Kili, il s'en moquait, mais son coeur s'envola. Les orques grondèrent, faisant face à la silhouette en approche, toute vêtue de noir. Le capuchon relevé, il était impossible de voir le visage.

Un couteau vola soudain dans le visage d'un warg, le tuant instantanément. Bilbon saisit la chance de se battre contre les orques autour de lui, esquivant et tranchant où il pouvait. Entre la soudaine apparition du cavalier et la petite stature de Bilbon, tous les orques furent tués, et quelques instants plus tard, six cadavres et deux wargs morts étaient tout ce qu'il restait.

Bilbon se tourna vers le cavalier, seulement pour découvrir le capuchon repoussé. C'était un homme, un qu'il n'avait jamais vu, bien qu'une inspection de plus près lui révèle exactement ce qu'il était.

“Un Rôdeur, dit Bilbon en cachant sa déception.”

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas Thorin. Thorin était très probablement toujours assis à Erebor, à se demander s'il devrait envoyer quelqu'un tuer Bilbon ou pas. Sa main s'égara presque vers l'endroit où avait reposé la broche, mais il la ramena à son côté.

“Merci de votre aide.

\- Un hobbit, dit le Rôdeur en inclinant la tête. Je ne vois pas souvent de hobbit si loin à l'est de la Comté. Que faites-vous si loin de chez vous, petit homme ?

\- Je voyageais... vers Lacville, dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Ils ont une grande bibliothèque.”

Le Rôdeur se contenta de le regarder.

“Et où allez-vous maintenant ?"

Il ne pouvait pas exactement lui dire le Mordor, n'est-ce pas ? Et il ne pensait pas pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit sur l'Anneau. C'était un homme, bien qu'un homme bon néanmoins, et il savait ce que faisait l'or.

“Demander conseil à un ami, dit-il enfin. Sur le chemin du retour.

\- Et qui est cet ami ?”

Bien sûr, mets les pieds dans le plat, Bilbon. Son esprit parcourut les noms de ceux qu'il connaissait, et celui du livre lui vint en tête.

“Le Seigneur Elrond, dit-il précipitamment.”

Aller jusqu'à Fondcombe était un voyage bien trop loin pour qu'un Rôdeur accompagne un hobbit. Non, il le laisserait marcher seul. Peut-être que pour quelques-unes des pièces qui lui restaient, Bilbon pourrait le persuader d'aller vite prévenir Erebor au sujet des orques. Cependant, il semblerait que les orques soient plus intéressés par Bilbon que par les nains.

“Vous êtes un ami des elfes ? demanda le Rôdeur, surpris."

Bilbon acquiesça, et ce fut son tour d'être surpris quand le Rôdeur sourit.

“Moi aussi. Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas loin - il rend visite à la Dame Galadriel dans les bois de Lorien. Vous ne devriez pas y aller seul, cependant. Ces orques n'étaient que des éclaireurs de l'armée que j'ai vue il y a quelques jours, marchant sur Lacville et le royaume nouvellement repris d'Erebor.”

Bilbon essaya de ne pas broncher à la mention du royaume nain, mais le Ranger le regarda avec curiosité.

“On disait qu'un hobbit faisait partie de la compagnie de Thorin, fils de Thrain, qui a repris la montagne. Êtes-vous ce hobbit ?”

Bilbon laissa échapper un soupir.

"Oui, dit-il doucement. Bilbon Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac, pour vous servir.”

Le Rôdeur lui adressa un signe de tête formel du haut de son cheval.

“On m'appelle Grands-Pas, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Aragorn, puisque vous m'avez donné votre nom entier. Si vous cherchez vraiment les conseils du Seigneur Elrond, je vous emmènerai là-bas.”

Bilbon le regarda un long moment. Bien qu'il soit manifestement jeune, peut-être trop jeune pour un Rôdeur, il se tenait quand même avec la façon d'un homme qui en avait déjà trop vu. Ses boucles noires pendaient en désordre autour de son visage, mais les poils sur son menton étaient nets et ses yeux...

Ses yeux étaient bons. Ce fut pour cette raison et cette raison seulement que Bilbon acquiesça.

“Je vous en serais reconnaissant si vous m'accompagniez. Je ne sais honnêtement pas où je suis, seulement que la Forêt Noire était trop dangereuse pour la traverser.”

Aragorn acquiesça.

“C'était autrefois un endroit magnifique plein de lumière et de magie. Maintenant, maintenant les bois sont sombres et leurs pensées tordues. Les elfes de la Forêt Noire seront bientôt infectés, je le crains. Vous avez fait le bon choix en ne traversant pas la forêt. Venez, chevauchez avec moi, et nous atteindrons la Lorien plus vite.”

Quand le vin est tiré... Bilbon leva la main pour prendre celle d'Aragorn, et se retrouva rapidement sur le cheval. Il tendit la main et agrippa la crinière de manière instinctive, et l'homme derrière lui rit légèrement.

“Il ne vous laissera pas tomber, petit homme, et moi non plus.

\- Les orques-

\- Erebor ne craint rien. Ils se sont détournés de la montagne et de la ville et sont venus au sud. Non, c'est nous qui devrions nous inquiéter.”

Ça semblait juste : fuir terrifié, des orques sur sa piste. Ce ne serait pas une vraie aventure sans cela. Bilbon essaya de penser à sa carte pendant qu'ils voyageaient. Les bois de la Lorien n'étaient pas au sud, mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait parler au seul individu qui avait été présent le jour où Sauron avait perdu l'anneau. Peut-être que le Seigneur Elrond en saurait davantage.

Essayant désespérément de ne pas penser à la broche qui manquait sur sa veste, il se concentra pour continuer d'agripper la crinière tandis qu'ils accéléraient en s'éloignant de la Forêt Noire.


	3. Les bois de la Lorien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbon arrive en Lorien...

Là où la Forêt Noire avait été sombre, les bois de la Lorien étaient brillants. Le voyage avait semblé rapide, mais pris plusieurs jours. Mais maintenant, maintenant ils étaient là, et Bilbon se retrouva à regarder avec admiration la beauté autour de lui. Ces elfes demeuraient au-dessus du sol, impossiblement haut dans les arbres. Aragorn laissa son cheval avec l'un des elfes qui vinrent à sa rencontre, puis mena Bilbon aux habitations.

Si jamais Bilbon avait voulu dessiner quelque chose, ç'aurait été les arches, les escaliers, la beauté de tout ça. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu dessiner un endroit avait été lorsqu'il avait eu son premier véritable aperçu d'Erebor.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se secouer et de suivre de nouveau Aragorn. _Tout_  était-il condamné à lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu ? Ce qu'or et pierres lui avaient pris ?

Puis ils atteignirent le sommet, et Bilbon oublia un moment Thorin et Erebor.

Le Seigneur Elrond était là, et s'il fut surpris de voir Bilbon il n'en fit pas signe. Un autre elfe se tenait sur le côté, et entre eux-

Elle était rayonnante. Ses longues boucles dorées cascadaient dans son dos comme les étincelles du soleil sur l'eau. On aurait dit qu'elle était embrassée chaque matin par les fleurs, tant son visage était beau. Et ses yeux brillaient comme les étoiles dans le ciel.

Bilbon la fixa, complètement subjugué.

“La Dame Galadriel de Lothlorien, dit le Seigneur Elrond, l'air amusé devant la réaction de Bilbon.

\- Bienvenue en Lothlorien, Bilbon Sacquet, dit-elle."

Et sa voix était comme le soupir d'une douce brise de printemps. Jamais ne s'était-il senti aussi réconforté ni n'avait autant eu le mal du pays à la fois. Ses yeux s'adoucirent.

“Nous vous offrons nos salutations.”

Bilbon s'inclina bien bas.

“Et moi, à vous, m'Dame."

Il avait l'air d'un idiot. Il grimaça, souhaitant pouvoir parler leur langue pour offrir de meilleures salutations.

_Ne désespérez point, Bilbon de la Comté._

La tête de Bilbon se redressa brusquement. Ses yeux dansaient et ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire, mais ne s'ouvrirent pas pour parler. Qu'est-ce que... ? _Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venu_.

Sa voix dans sa tête envoya un frisson le long de son dos. Ses yeux étaient calculateurs maintenant, non plus scintillants mais durs et terribles dans leur beauté. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait reculé, mais ses pieds restèrent coincés. _Vous... vous savez_ _?_  pensa-t-il avec hésitation en réponse.

_Vous avez amené un grand mal ici. L'Anneau que vous portez est en effet l'anneau que vous le croyez être._

Un grand mal. Son esprit se porta soudain sur la Forêt Noire et les dangers là-bas, et il déglutit. Il avait souillé cette forêt avec. Ces forêts magnifiques, détruites comme la Forêt Noire, et il avait-

_Reposez-vous, Bilbon. L'Anneau a toujours été destiné à venir dans les bois de la Lorien. Que vous l'ayez amené, maintenant, a peut-être changé le sort d'autres forêts en mieux. Ne craignez pas de l'avoir amené. Votre coeur est douloureux et en peine. Reposez-vous ici et guérissez._

Il ne trouverait jamais la guérison pour cette blessure en particulier. Seule une douce voix profonde et des yeux bleu vif répareraient le trou qui s'agrandissait en lui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de compassion, et elle parla à voix haute pour que tous entendent.

“Ce que vous avez vu s'est réalisé, Elrond. Bilbon Sacquet a amené l'Anneau ici en Lothlorien.

\- L'Anneau ?”

Lentement Bilbon se tourna vers Aragorn, qui le regarda avec incrédulité.

“Pas l'Anneau Unique ? demanda le Rôdeur, hébété."

Il jeta un oeil à la Dame, qui hocha la tête. D'une main soudain moite, il sortit l'Anneau de sa poche et le brandit pour que tous le voient. Aragorn inspira brusquement à sa vue, et Bilbon résista à resserrer ses doigts autour. Il était là, à montrer la plus grande tentation du monde à des elfes et un homme, et il aurait dû être en train de le ranger en sécurité là où nul ne pourrait plus jamais le retrouver-

Aragorn s'en détourna rapidement, regardant vers Elrond.

"Vous saviez que ça allait venir, dit-il, et il avait presque l'air en colère à ce sujet."

Bilbon fronça les sourcils, surpris.

“Vous n'en... voulez pas ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Aragorn frissonna et secoua la tête.

“Je ne voudrais pas de cette chose si c'était tout ce qui restait au monde, petit hobbit. Comment vous pouvez supporter de le toucher, je l'ignore.”

En sécurité. La Dame Galadriel avait su qu'il serait en sécurité s'il le montrait ici. Bilbon laissa échapper un soupir et le remit dans sa poche.

“Je ne veux pas le toucher, dit-il. Je le déteste. Je veux qu'il disparaisse.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas au courant pour l'Anneau, Aragorn, alors pourquoi avez-vous conduit Bilbon ici ? demanda le Seigneur Elrond.

\- Il a dit que vous étiez un ami, et qu'il recherchait vos conseils."

Le Seigneur Elrond haussa les sourcils.

“Je suis en effet un ami, Bilbon Sacquet, dit-il en s'agenouillant pour épargner au cou de Bilbon de devoir toujours regarder en l'air, mais j'ignore pourquoi vous chercheriez mes conseils.

\- Vous étiez là, dit Bilbon en se mordant les lèvres. Le jour où Isildur a pris l'Anneau pour lui.”

Le Seigneur Elrond hocha lentement la tête. Bilbon prit une profonde inspiration.

“Je veux le détruire. Je veux le voir disparaître.

\- Qu'a fait l'Anneau contre vous ? lui demanda la Dame."

Elle savait exactement pourquoi il voulait le détruire, mais il supposa qu'il devait le dire à tous les autres. Sans la compassion dans son regard, Bilbon aurait pensé qu'elle prenait plaisir à l'humilier.

Cela le blessait de seulement dire les mots.

“Le mal de l'or... il n'a aucune place dans ce monde. Il détruit tout. J'ai vu le pouvoir de l'or ordinaire et ce qu'il fait à... à ceux à qui je tiens, dit-il doucement."

Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers les autres.

“Je ne saurais débarrasser le monde de tout or, mais cet Anneau, cet... cet _horrible_ Anneau, il a tué et détruit et je veux qu'il _disparaisse_ , et je suis prêt à escalader le Mont du Destin pour le faire."

Non, il ne l'était vraiment pas, mais il était assez déterminé pour faire en sorte que ça se produise, même si son corps tremblait à cette idée. Son esprit et son coeur avaient déjà décidé. Ses jambes allaient juste devoir les rejoindre.

Le Seigneur Elrond posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bilbon, et l'admiration dans sa voix n'était pas mince.

“Si tous les êtres avaient votre coeur et votre courage, Bilbon Sacquet, la Terre du Milieu se porterait bien mieux. L'Anneau doit être détruit. Le Mordor n'est pas la place d'un hobbit, cependant. C'est un endroit pour les maudits et les damnés. Il vous faudra une compagnie pour partir avec vous.”

Une compagnie. Exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Son coeur avait encore mal au souvenir de la dernière compagnie.

"Je suis très bien tout seul, réussit-il à dire, comme si les mots ne brisaient pas le reste de son coeur en morceaux."

Seul. Il était doué pour être seul. Il s'était débrouillé pendant des années, il pourrait le refaire.

“Envoyez des messages à toutes les grandes cités de la Terre du Milieu, dont les royaumes courraient le plus grand risque, y compris Erebor, dit le Seigneur Elrond à l'elfe toujours à l'écart. Dites-leur d'envoyer des délégués, car nous appelons un Conseil, et c'est avec grande urgence que nous avons besoin d'eux.”

Erebor. Ils allaient en envoyer un à Erebor.

"Vous, vous pouvez laisser Erebor en-dehors de ça, dit désespérément Bilbon à l'elfe qui partait déjà."

Cependant, il ne pensait pas avoir été entendu. Découragé, il soupira, tordant ses doigts.

“Le Roi Thorin ne viendrait pas de toute façon, murmura-t-il."

Pas quand il apprendrait qui était impliqué, qui venait de mettre toute la Terre du Milieu en danger.

Si Thorin ne le décapitait pas à vue, il supposa qu'il devrait s'estimer chanceux. Le Roi avait manifestement vu les choses ainsi, quand il avait maintenu Bilbon au-dessus du mur. Si Gandalf n'avait pas réussi à calmer Thorin, il aurait tué Bilbon sans une arrière-pensée.

Une main douce lui remonta le menton, et il ne réalisa qu'il pleurait que lorsque la Dame essuya quelques larmes.

“Ne perdez pas espoir, Bilbon Sacquet. L'or ne garde pas sa brillance pour toujours. Pas comme l'amour.

\- S'il y a jamais eu de l'amour pour commencer, dit-il amèrement, essuyant ses larmes avec colère."

Toutes les larmes qu'il avait mises de côté semblaient refuser de rester en arrière plus longtemps, et il se mordit la lèvre pour éloigner au moins les sanglots. Il était là, à _pleurer_ comme un enfant devant cette magnifique reine des elfes, tout en essayant de tous les convaincre qu'il pouvait y aller seul.

"Il y a de l'amour ; votre coeur ne souffrirait pas ainsi s'il n'y en avait point. Il serait facile de repousser toute pensée envers celui qui vous est cher, s'il n'y avait point d'amour.”

Elle entoura son visage de sa main douce, puis se pencha pour appuyer un tendre baiser sur son front, comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant.

“Pour l'instant, vous avez mal. Reposez-vous ici jusqu'à ce que le Conseil vienne. Repoussez votre chagrin à un autre jour. Pour le moment, il y a du soleil et la chaleur.”

Toutes les choses dont un hobbit avait grand besoin. Malgré lui, Bilbon sentit ses lèvres s'étirer.

“Et des gâteaux ? demanda-t-il en plaisantant."

Elle rit doucement.

“Et des gâteaux, lui assura-t-elle. Ainsi que d'autres bonnes nourritures de la terre.”

Des choses qu'un hobbit apprécierait. Il sentit de nouveau monter les larmes, mais des larmes de gratitude. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne lui devait rien. Il avait amené le mal dans ses forêts. Thorin l'avait marqué comme traître et bien que Bilbon l'ait fait pour le bien des nains, une petite partie de son coeur croyait que c'était vrai. Et pourtant elle était là, à lui offrir tous les réconforts d'un foyer et des paroles pour apaiser son coeur douloureux.

La paix. Une paix qu'il ne pensait pas mériter, mais une paix quand même.

“Permettez-moi d'être votre guide, Maître Sacquet, dit Aragorn avec un léger hochement de tête. Je connais les bois de la Lorien aussi bien que les passages de Fondcombe."

Avec une invitation comme ça, Bilbon ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser.

“Après vous, dit-il, et Aragorn sourit."

 

Ils venaient de commencer à emprunter la route principale de la Forêt Noire quand plusieurs elfes apparurent des bois.

"Quoi encore ? grommela Dwalin."

Thorin était encore moins amusé. Ils n'avaient encore vu aucun signe de Bilbon. En fait, le peu de traces d'un hobbit qu'ils avaient pu trouver avaient rapidement disparu, et maintenant il n'y avait aucun signe que quelqu'un soit récemment passé par la Forêt Noire. Avait-il vraiment eu tant d'avance sur eux ? Ça ne faisait qu'une journée, et il était à pied, pas en poney.

“Ne pouvons-nous passer par la route ? demanda Thorin, essayant de ne pas leur grogner dessus. Ou devons-nous prendre le long chemin qui contourne la forêt ?”

Un elfe s'avança sur son cheval, et Thorin se souvenait de lui - le suivant de Thranduil qui avait dit avec regret ne pas avoir vu Bilbon.

"Vous êtes le bienvenu sur n'importe quelle route qui traverse la Forêt Noire, dit l'elfe avec un hochement de tête respectueux. En fait nous voyageons comme vous.

\- Comme nous ? demanda Bofur en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes à la recherche d'un petit hobbit ?”

L'elfe se tourna vers Thorin avec de la confusion dans les yeux.

“Vous recherchez votre ami ? demanda-t-il. N'allez-vous pas en Lothlorien ?

\- Quelle raison aurais-je de rendre visite aux elfes ? demanda Thorin, encore plus perplexe devant ce soudain retournement de situation."

Qu'est-ce qui le pousserait à visiter les bois où résidait la reine des elfes ?

"Où c'est, la Lothlorien ? demanda Gimli."

Fili se pencha en avant comme pour partager un grand secret.

“Ils disent qu'une grande sorcière vit dans les bois, murmura-t-il bien fort."

Puis il fit un clin d'oeil à son frère.

Kili acquiesça solennellement tandis que les yeux de Gimli s'écarquillaient, le jeune nain ayant manqué le clin d'oeil.

“Un regard vers elle, et tu tombes directement sous son enchantement.”

Gimli eut l'air convenablement terrifié.

Thorin commença à énumérer les noms de ses ancêtres pour s'empêcher d'étrangler ses neveux. Il y avait l'insulte, et il y avait l'insulte directe devant les mêmes personnes avec qui vous essayiez de rester civil. Il jeta un oeil aux elfes, qui semblaient aussi solennels que jamais, si juste un peu agacés. L'elfe de la suite de Thranduil, cependant, semblait _amusé_.

“Elle est vraiment quelque chose à contempler, ajouta-t-il, étouffant son sourire quand Gimli regarda vers lui. Si vous osez regarder.

\- 'Sûr que j'oserais regarder ! bafouilla Gimli. Je n'ai pas peur d'une sorcière !"

Gloin secoua la tête. Fili et Kili semblèrent ravis qu'un elfe soit prêt à jouer à leur jeu. Thorin se contenta de soupirer.

“Tu n'auras pas à oser, Gimli, car notre route ne nous conduit pas vers les bois de la Lorien."

Quoiqu'il n'ait aucune idée véritable de quel chemin le mènerait à Bilbon à ce stade.

L'elfe s'avança, et de près, Thorin put voir le bleu brillant de ses yeux. Les elfes étaient difficile à évaluer en ce qui concernait leur âge, mais celui-là était manifestement très jeune. C'était visible dans les traits doux de son visage et dans le fait qu'il soit prêt à approcher les nains. C'en était un qui n'avait pas encore formé de haine pour les nains. C'était... intéressant.

“Le Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe a appelé un Conseil dans la Lothlorien de toute urgence, dit l'elfe, baissant sa voix pour que les autres ne puissent entendre."

Seul Dwalin était assez près pour partager la conversation.

“Le royaume d'Erebor a été invité à s'y joindre, ainsi que plusieurs royaumes des hommes, y compris le Gondor.”

Thorin s'immobilisa. Des hommes, des elfes, et des nains, tous ensembles dans un conseil ?

"Quel est le but du conseil ? demanda-t-il."

L'elfe secoua la tête.

“Je ne sais pas. Mon... roi ne me l'a pas dit."

Son hésitation fit s'étrécir les yeux de Thorin, mais l'elfe poursuivit.

“Il m'a seulement dit d'y aller à sa place. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une affaire secrète, dont on n'ose parler qu'à ceux qui seront présents.”

Bilbon, disparu, et un conseil secret invitant toutes les races de la Terre du Milieu. L'estomac de Thorin se tordit.

“Je ne voudrais pas renoncer à ma première mission, dit-il enfin. Je cherche mon... mon ami."

Des yeux brillants, une peau douce, un doux sourire, des boucles qui brillaient comme le soleil. Plus que son ami, mais peut-être, peut-être Thorin ne récupèrerait-il jamais ça.

Il devait essayer.

“Le hobbit, clarifia l'elfe, et Thorin acquiesça. Je dois l'admettre, je l'ai cherché plus loin après avoir quitté votre royaume l'autre jour. Personne n'est passé par la Forêt Noire à part vous."

L'elfe prit une inspiration pour poursuivre, puis se tut. L'estomac de Thorin se resserra.

“Dites-moi, gronda-t-il."

L'elfe pinça les lèvres mais continua.

"Des orques ont été aperçus hors de la forêt. Quand des éclaireurs ont été envoyés, ils avaient disparu, mais du sang avait été laissé en arrière."

Thorin ferma les yeux. Un seul petit hobbit n'aurait pas soutenu un raid d'orques. Aussi brave fût-il.

“Les éclaireurs étaient certains, cependant, que c'était du sang d'orque. Et des empreintes de sabots ont été vues s'éloignant de l'attaque en direction de la Lothlorien, continua l'elfe, presque anxieusement. Un cheval, pas un poney. Il est possible que votre ami ait été sauvé et emmené vers la Lothlorien.

\- Ou les orques auraient pu l'emmener comme ils l'ont fait avec leurs morts, dit Thorin."

 _Bilbon_. Son coeur refusait d'espérer. Si les orques l'avaient pris, alors il ne restait rien de son hobbit. Son esprit lui fournit des images de ce que les orques lui avaient probablement fait, et il frissonna. Il refoula ses larmes - il ne montrerait pas sa faiblesse devant des elfes.

L'elfe sembla de nouveau attristé, comme la veille dans le hall.

"Je suis navré, dit-il."

Et il avait vraiment l'air de le penser.

Jamais Thorin n'aurait pensé qu'il verrait le jour où un elfe exprimerait de la compassion pour le chagrin d'un nain.

“Merci, réussit-il à dire."

L'elfe hocha solennellement la tête.

“Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous sur la route vers la Lorien ?"

Thorin leva les yeux vers sa compagnie. Leur conversation devait avoir augmenté de volume, car tout le monde semblait aussi chagriné que lui. Bofur essuyait ses larmes, et Kili s'appuyait sur Fili, cherchant un réconfort. Ils regardèrent tous Thorin en attendant une réponse.

Si l'elfe pouvait montrer de la compassion pour la douleur de Thorin, Thorin pouvait au moins offrir le même niveau de courtoisie.

“Vous connaissez mieux ce chemin que nous ; nous nous joindrons à vous.”

L'elfe acquiesça de nouveau.

“Ce n'est qu'un court voyage, pas plus de quelques jours maximum. Vous serez le bienvenu, Roi Thorin, fils de Thrain.

\- Vous avez un avantage sur moi, Maître elfe, car nous avons parlé, mais je ne connais pas votre nom comme vous connaissez le mien, dit Thorin."

Il aurait demandé à l'elfe son opinion du ciel si cela avait détourné son esprit du hobbit, son hobbit, son bien-aimé Bilbon. _Si vous avez en effet été_ _emmené aux mains des orques, j'espère que votre mort a été douce. Si vous avez_ _été pris, je ne me le_ _pardonnerai jamais_. Il avait l'impression que cette seule idée allait le rendre malade. A moins qu'une bagarre n'ait éclaté entre les orques, Bilbon aurait souffert entre leurs mains, souffrait peut-être encore. Le besoin de se retourner et d'aller sur le site de la bataille, de chercher des indices, grandit en lui.

Il pourrait encore être dans la Lorien. Les orques ne montent pas à cheval.

Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait posé une question à l'elfe quand la réponse vint.

“Je suis Legolas de la Forêt Noire, dit le jeune elfe avec un sourire. Et pour vous, Roi Thorin, j'espère que votre ami est en paix dans la Lothlorien.”

Il l'espérait, aussi. Oh comme il l'espérait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sérieusement personne n'avait reconnu Legolas au chapitre 2 ?


	4. Une quete et un Conseil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbon s'inquiète et réfléchit au voyage qui l'attend, et le Conseil de Galadriel de la Lorien se tient.

La Lothlorien était encore plus belle la nuit. L'air semblait rayonner, et tout avait une apparence presque comme celle d'un rêve. C'était stupéfiant.

“Vous ne dormez pas.”

La beauté de la Lothlorien, cependant, n'était pas ce qui maintenant Bilbon éveillé. Cependant, ça allait être son excuse.

"C'est magnifique, dit-il tandis qu'Aragorn approchait."

Il était content de dormir au sol ; sentir l'herbe douce sous ses orteils lui faisait penser à Hobbitbourg, à tout ce qu'il avait aimé chez lui, tout ce qu'il avait voulu montrer à Thorin-

Il ferma les yeux.

“Vous renfermez un profond chagrin dans votre coeur. Est-ce l'Anneau ?”

Bilbon secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Aragorn semblait très inquiet, ce que Bilbon trouva gentil de sa part.

“Non, pas l'Anneau. Je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, pour être entièrement honnête."

Aragorn eut un léger sourire à ces mots.

"Il ne semble pas vous déranger. Je suis émerveillé par votre force.”

Force. Il avait envie de se moquer de cette notion.

"Je ne suis qu'un hobbit, dit-il amèrement. Je n'ai nulle force. Pas dans un combat. Pas quand ça a de l'importance."

Il n'avait eu nulle force contre la rage de Thorin. A la place il s'était enfui comme un lâche, comme le traître qu'il pensait secrètement être.

“La force vient sous différentes formes, Maître Sacquet. Nul autre n'oserait imaginer aller jusqu'au Mont du Destin pour détruire l'anneau, et pourtant vous voilà, prêt à partir avec une compagnie pour faire exactement cela.”

Bilbon se mordit les lèvres.

"Est-ce là ce qui vous trouble ? demanda doucement Aragorn. Une compagnie vous rendrait-elle nerveux ?"

Surpris, Bilbon se tourna vers Aragorn et découvrit de la tristesse sur son visage.

“Je ne vous blâmerais pas, dit Aragorn à voix basse. J'ai vu votre peur aujourd'hui, quand vous avez tendu l'Anneau. Vous connaissez déjà le pouvoir que l'Anneau peut avoir sur les hommes. Et pour cela, je suis plein d'anxiété pour vous.”

Bilbon n'était pas certain d'avoir jamais eu aussi honte auparavant.

“Non, non, je n'ai pas, je n'ai pas peur de vous, ou vraiment, de quiconque qui rejoindrait une compagnie, je-"

Et il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Aragorn la vraie raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas rejoindre la compagnie demain. Oui, la peur des autres, car il connaissait le pouvoir de l'or sur les hommes. Mais il savait, il savait que Thorin serait là, avec certains de ses nains, et autant que Bilbon ait envie de la voir, il était terrifié. Il n'était pas certain que son coeur puisse le supporter.

Aragorn hocha lentement la tête avec compréhension, le désespoir quittant son visage.

"L'un des nains d'Erebor, dit-il."

Peut-être trop de compréhension.

"La Dame Galadriel a parlé d'amour, un amour perdu.

\- C'est ma faute, dit Bilbon, ressentant soudain le besoin de défendre Thorin. C'est, c'est moi qui ai tout gâché. C'est moi qui ai ruiné ce que nous avions commencé. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir demain au Conseil et... et qu'il sache que j'ai porté cet Anneau, je... je ne peux juste pas, termina-t-il misérablement."

Son esprit ne pouvait honnêtement pas commencer à imaginer ce que Thorin allait faire, ce qu'il allait dire. Rien de tout ça ne serait bon.

Aragorn fut silencieux un bon moment. Bilbon reporta son attention sur les bois rayonnants, tentant de trouver à nouveau la paix. Le visage orageux de Thorin tandis qu'il le bannissait, ses paroles furieuses, ne cessaient d'envahir son esprit, ne lui accordant aucun repos.

“Je suis l'hériter d'Isildur.”

Bilbon tourna lentement la tête devant l'admission presque murmurée. Aragorn le regarda comme s'il attendait d'être frappé.

“Mon ancêtre est responsable de la présence de cet Anneau dans le Monde, du mal qui hante la Forêt Noire et continue de remplir le Mordor de mal.

\- L'Anneau devrait être à vous, dit Bilbon au bout d'un moment. De droit, il vous revient.

\- Je n'en veux pas, siffla Aragorn. Je préfèrerais mourir. Sa folie coule dans mes veines.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Isildur, cependant, dit Bilbon en fronçant les sourcils. Aragorn, vous êtes un homme tellement meilleur que lui.”

Aragorn haussa les sourcils.

“Vous ne me connaissez pas, petit hobbit, avertit-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable.

\- Je sais que vous pouvez tuer un warg d'un seul couteau, et en massacrer deux d'un seul coup de votre épée. Je sais aussi que vous avez risqué votre vie pour sauver un hobbit que vous ne connaissiez même pas, et que vous, vous ne m'avez pas encore traité de Semi-Homme, ajouta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi vous traiterais-je de Semi-Homme ? dit Aragorn. Vous n'êtes la moitié de rien.”

Preuve plutôt bien donnée. Bilbon sourit.

"Vous êtes bon, Aragorn. Vous devriez être roi.

\- Il y a longtemps que le trône de Gondor est vide, dit Aragorn en secouant la tête. Il devrait le rester. Ils s'en sont bien sortis avec leur Intendant.

\- Les Rois sont des hommes bons qui mènent leur peuple, qui agissent bien envers lui, argumenta Bilbon avant de s'arrêter."

Thorin avait bien agi envers son peuple, supposait-il. Et Bilbon avait volé ce qu'il n'avait eu aucun droit de prendre.

Aragorn s'agenouilla devant Bilbon et plaça une main sur son épaule.

“Et parfois un bon Roi est induit en erreur par des choses qui ne devraient pas compter davantage que les gens.”

Alors Aragorn avait compris de quel nain il s'agissait. Bilbon détourna les yeux.

“Je ne juge pas, dit Aragorn, poussant Bilbon à se retourner prudemment. Cela, vous ne le trouverez jamais auprès de moi. Je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un d'une race différente, quelqu'un que vous pourriez ne jamais pouvoir dire vôtre."

Il sourit à la curiosité ouverte que Bilbon se savait afficher.

"Elle s'appelle Arwen ; elle est la fille du Seigneur Elrond.”

Une elfe ?

“Vous aimez une elfe ? Mais... vous êtes mortel."

Le sourire d'Aragorn faiblit légèrement, et Bilbon eut mal au coeur pour lui. Les nains vivaient plus longtemps que les hobbits, mais ils pourraient encore se revoir de l'autre côté du voile, peut-être. Les elfes ne mourraient pas, sauf dans une bataille. Et Elrond ne laisserait jamais sa fille voir le combat.

“Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement."

Aragorn secoua la tête.

"Je préfère aimer une fois, et aimer pleinement, que me détourner parce qu'un jour cela finirait. Tout finira, un jour. S'il y a de l'amour à avoir dans cette vie, je le prendrai, et s'il le faut, je me battrai pour lui.”

Pour une raison quelconque, ses paroles résonnèrent en Bilbon.

“Tout ce qu'il y a de bon est en général difficile à obtenir, Bilbon, lui avait dit sa mère un jour. Il faut des efforts. Ne prends pas le chemin de la facilité juste parce que c'est facile.”

C'était son sang Touque qui parlait, mais peut-être, peut-être devait-il garder espoir. Peut-être parlerait-il à Thorin demain, si le nain le laissait approcher. Peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer. Il avait affronté l'Orque Pâle, combattu des araignées, rampé dans un donjon, et volé l'Arkenstone, tout ça pour sauver Thorin. Il pouvait rassembler son courage et se battre pour lui à nouveau.

“Merci, dit Bilbon.”

Aragorn le gratifia d'un vrai sourire, un qui lui donnait l'air tellement plus jeune.

“Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant, Maître Bilbon.

\- Peut-être dans un moment. C'est vraiment magnifique ici."

La forêt semblait fredonner de vie. Il faudrait quelqu'un de plus ferme que lui pour se détourner de la beauté autour de lui.

"C'est bien vrai."

Aragorn s'inclina, puis s'éloigna. Bilbon le regarda partir, son sourire disparaissant tandis qu'il se rappelait exactement ce qui l'avait tiré du lit.

La Dame Galadriel l'attendait toujours de l'autre côté. Il déglutit et la suivit.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les bois avant qu'elle ne parle.

“J'avais pensé vous montrer mon miroir, mais vous savez les dangers de cette têche. Je ne risquerais pas de réveiller davantage l'Anneau.

\- Est-il toujours endormi ? Je ne l'ai donc pas réveillé ? demanda Bilbon.

\- Il reprend conscience à chaque jour qui passe. L'utiliser ne ferait que le réveiller plus vite. Mais je sais que vous n'oseriez point faire une telle chose."

Non, Bilbon préfèrerait affronter un millier d'orques que mettre cette chose à son doigt.

"Je veux qu'il disparaisse, dit-il. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, mais je veux qu'il disparaisse.”

Elle sourit et marqua une pause dans les bois. Quand il la regarda, elle rayonnait autant qu'auparavant. Elle n'avait nul besoin de soleil pour briller, réalisa-t-il. Elle était beauté à elle toute seule.

"Faites-vous rayonner la forêt ? demanda-t-il avant de pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit."

Elle rit librement, et cela sonna comme des cloches. Bilbon aurait pu jurer qu'il sentait de la chaleur dans le bout de ses oreilles.

“Vous avez un beau coeur, Bilbon Sacquet, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Il est fort en vous, tout comme votre esprit. Ne doutez jamais de ces vérités.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, dit-il. Merci.

\- Vous aurez besoin des deux dans votre quête. Dont je sais déjà que vous comptez l'entreprendre seul."

Bilbon se figea.

"Je, commença-t-il, seulement pour s'arrêter quand son regard se fit ferme.

\- Je ne vous arrêterai pas. En fait, j'admire votre esprit pour vous lancer seul. Je crois que votre décision est sage. Ce sera une route difficile, emplie d'ennemis comme d'alliés, et d'autres ne croiraient pas vos raisons de partir seul. Mais j'ai vu les routes qui s'ouvrent devant vous, Bilbon Sacquet. Votre intention est pure, et vos craintes bien-fondées.”

Des hommes, des nains, et des elfes pour l'accompagner. Tous avaient cédé au pouvoir de l'or ordinaire. A quel point cet Anneau les attirerait-il davantage ? Sans parler de la douleur de voir Thorin, de faire face à la peine de coeur qui était encore si fraîche, de voir de la haine dans les visages des nains qu'il avait appelés ses amis. Il pensait que, peut-être, avec Aragorn de son côté, il pourrait de nouveau faire face à l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais non, Bilbon ne se sentirait pas en sécurité avec une compagnie qui se rassemblerait supposément pour le protéger.

Il irait seul. Peu importe à quel point l'idée le terrifiait, il irait seul. Et apparemment, quelqu'un était d'accord avec lui.

“Vous êtes sûre que je peux le faire ? demanda-t-il malgré tout."

L'idée du Conseil avait mit une peur dans son coeur, et le sommeil n'était pas venu. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait fait ses bagages jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait, et alors seulement son coeur avait cessé de battre un rythme saccadé dans sa poitrine.

“Il y a deux choses dont vous devez vous souvenir dans cette quête, Bilbon Sacquet. Même la plus petite personne peut changer le cours de l'avenir, et l'amour perdure quand tout le reste vous abandonne."

Elle repoussa des cheveux de son visage.

"Souvenez-vous de ces deux choses, et votre coeur restera pur."

Tandis qu'il mémorisait ces pensées, elle tendit la main et lui donna quelque chose qui brillait davantage que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu.

“Voici la lumière de notre étoile la plus brillante. Elle vous éclairera dans les endroits sombres où toutes les autres seront éteintes.”

La lumière diminua légèrement pour révéler de l'eau dans une fiole de cristal. Bilbon la prit avec révérence, les yeux écarquillés.

“Comment... elle ne brille plus.

\- Parlez-lui, et elle brillera pour vous.

\- Parler... parler quoi ? Je veux dire, je ne parle pas l'Elfique.”

Elle eut un sourire énigmatique.

"Vous le saurez quand le moment sera venu. L'étoile ne vous abandonnera pas.”

Bilbon acquiesça d'un air absent, les yeux toujours fixés sur la fiole. Une étoile. Il tenait une étoile dans ses propres mains. Il la serra contre sa poitrine et ressentit de la chaleur l'espace d'un instant, puis elle disparut. Ç'avait été comme... comme quand Thorin l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux.

La Dame Galadriel plaça une main sur son épaule, le faisant lever la tête. Elle fit un geste de l'autre main en direction de l'autre côté du vallon, où une silhouette était assise.

"Un ami voudrait vous parler avant que vous ne vous aventuriez dehors. Ne lui parlez pas de votre départ, car cela l'attristerait."

L'herbe était toujours douce comme la soie sous ses pieds tandis qu'il approchait de la silhouette essentiellement cachée par un arbre. Avant même d'avoir aperçu le chapeau, Bilbon se mit à sourire. Il reconnaîtrait ce fredonnement n'importe où.

"Gandalf, dit-il doucement, et la silhouette sur les racines du grand arbre se retourna.

\- Bilbon ! Que faites-vous là, mon garçon ? dit Gandalf, surpris. Je croyais que vous veniez avec Thorin demain ?"

Bilbon sentit son sourire retomber, et Gandalf laissa lentement échapper un profond soupir.

"Il n'a pas changé d'avis, alors, dit-il doucement. Je suis désolé.

\- N'êtes... N'êtes-vous pas venu avec eux ? demanda Bilbon avec curiosité. Vous étiez avec eux.”

Gandalf sembla presque vieillir sous ses yeux, et c'est seulement alors qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait un bandage sur la main droite de Gandalf.

“Vous êtes blessé ! dit Bilbon en s'agenouillant pour voir. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai pris congé de Thorin quand mes cris n'ont pu couper à travers l'emprise de l'or. J'avais... des affaires à m'occuper, dit-il mystérieusement, et Bilbon pinça les lèvres."

Ils étaient là, à la veille du Conseil au sujet de l'Anneau, et Gandalf essayait, quoi, de le protéger ?

"Je suis la raison pour laquelle ils ont appelé le Conseil, Gandalf."

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira l'Anneau. Devant Gandalf, l'Anneau sembla fredonner, et Bilbon regretta soudain sa décision. Juste parce que Gandalf était un sorcier et sage, ça ne signifiait pas que l'Anneau ne l'appellerait pas. Il resta où il était tandis que Gandalf le fixait, se levant des racines sur lesquelles il était assis.

Il se pencha en avant pour l'examiner, mais ses mains allèrent dans son dos. Bilbon respira un peu plus facilement.

"Alors vous l'avez vraiment, souffla Gandalf, ses sourcils se rejoignant. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Dans les caves des gobelins ? Ou avant cela ?

\- J'aurais dû savoir que je n'arriverais pas à vous tromper, grommela Bilbon."

Il lui avait bien semblé que Gandalf l'avait vu ranger l'anneau dans sa poche quand il était réapparu au milieu de la compagnie.

"Je vous avais vu mettre un anneau dans votre poche, oui, mais c'est seulement quand Elrond a dit que vous aviez l'Anneau que j'ai autorisé mon esprit à repenser aux évènements du voyage. Vous êtes plein de surprises, n'est-ce pas, Bilbon Sacquet ?"

Bilbon remit l'Anneau dans sa poche quand Gandalf sembla l'avoir assez inspecté, et il aurait pu jurer que Gandalf avait l'air moins tendu qu'avant.

"Où étiez-vous ? demanda de nouveau Bilbon."

Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Gandalf, presque de l'admiration, si Bilbon devait y mettre un nom.

“A Dol Guldur, dit-il. Le Nécromancien qu'a affronté Radagast - c'était Sauron. Avec l'aide des autres magiciens, je l'ai expulsé de Dol Guldur."

Les yeux de Bilbon s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'ils allaient tomber de son visage.

"Vous... vous avez affronté _Sauron_ ? haleta-t-il. Vous l'avez vaincu, alors !"

Peut-être que c'était pour ça que l'Anneau n'avait pas montré cet oeil terrible à nouveau. Sauron était mort-

Un regard au visage de Gandalf mit un terme à ces pensées.

“J'ai seulement chassé sa présence de Dol Guldur. C'était une forme très faible qu'il essayait de prendre. Malheureusement, si mes actions vont aider la Forêt Noire et purifier le mal qui y réside, elles n'aideront pas ceux qui voyageront avec vous demain. Sauron s'est retiré en Mordor, où il ne deviendra que plus puissant."

Bien sûr.

"Au moins il est sorti de la Forêt Noire, offrit Bilbon. Les araignées vont devoir partir maintenant. Et les orques seront chassés de là par les elfes, j'en suis certain."

Gandalf le regarda un long moment, puis gloussa.

“Vous savez toujours voir le bon côté des choses, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sauf en ce qui le concernait lui-même. Sauf en ce qui concernait son coeur. Bilbon n'était pas certain qu'il serait capable d'espérer à nouveau, bien que les paroles aimables de la Dame Galadriel et l'histoire d'Aragorn aient aidé.

Le magicien se leva, faisant craquer son dos et grimaçant au passage. Bilbon eut un mouvement de recul devant la force de certains craquements.

"Vous devriez vous reposer, lui dit Bilbon. Demain sera une longue journée pour vous, j'en suis sûr. Pour nous tous, ajouta-t-il rapidement."

Mais Gandalf ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal tandis qu'il bâillait.

"En effet. Vous devriez aussi vous reposer, Bilbon, dit Gandalf en tapotant l'épaule de Bilbon."

Levant les yeux vers le magicien qui était devenu un ami si cher, la pensée lui vint enfin, bien trop soudainement : _C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois_. Il s'avança et s'enroula autour des jambes de Gandalf, le serrant fort, fermant les yeux serrés.

Gandalf sembla ébahi par la démonstration d'émotion.

“Bilbon, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est juste que... vous m'avez manqué, réussit-il à dire. Après, après Erebor..."

Il fut détaché doucement, seulement pour que Gandalf se mette à genoux et n'attire Bilbon dans une véritable étreinte.

"Oh, mon cher Bilbon, murmura-t-il. Je suis tellement navré. Je sais que Thorin retrouvera la raison, si ce n'est déjà fait. Ne perdez pas espoir."

Bilbon se contenta de le serrer plus fort à ces mots, des larmes brûlant dans ses yeux. Peut-être, peut être qu'il devrait attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour le Conseil, pour que Gandalf vienne avec lui et la compagnie.

_Vos peurs sont bien-fondées._

Il s'autorisa encore un moment, puis se recula, les yeux brillants mais secs.

"Du sommeil, je crois que c'est ce dont nous avons besoin, dit-il, et Gandalf lui laissa l'excuse.

\- Le sommeil amènera l'aube, et l'aube, un meilleur lendemain. Prenez du repos, Bilbon.”

Du repos. Pas toute la nuit - il devait partir juste avant la première lueur. Mais ce soir, il pouvait dormir sous la sécurité des arbres de Lothlorien.

 

L'aube perçait à peine à l'horizon quand la Dame Galadriel vint à Bilbon, qui nouait le dernier noeud de son sac à dos. Quelques elfes étaient arrivés peu de temps avant avec des cadeaux pour lui. Ils avaient eu la gentillesse de lui donner de la nourriture pour son voyage, bien que Bilbon s'aperçoive qu'il n'avait pas d'appétit ce matin. Toute la Terre du Milieu était sur le point de converger vers la Lothlorien, et il devait trouver la seule route de sortie que personne d'autre ne prendrait pour y entrer.

Ils lui avaient également offert une cape avec une superbe broche en forme de feuille pour l'attacher sur sa gorge. Il avait été difficile de respirer ou même de prononcer un remerciement tandis qu'il pensait à l'autre broche qu'il avait eue, autrefois. Elle sourit, comme si elle connaissait ses pensées. C'était probablement le cas.

“Venez ; je vais vous montrer la rivière."

Rivière. Bilbon déglutit mais lui emboîta le pas.

Des bateaux attendaient près de plusieurs quais, sans tanguer le moins du monde sur la rivière. Tout était calme et immobile. Il évita quand même de regarder l'eau. Les Hobbits ne s'en tiraient pas bien dans l'eau, sauf pour un bain, et il valait mieux que l'eau soit très peu profonde.

"Il y a un chemin qui suit le long de la rivière, dit-elle, et Bilbon poussa un soupir de soulagement. Vous devrez traverser la rivière là où elle est peu profonde, mais vous trouverez le lieu de la traversée assez facilement. Avez-vous tout ce dont vous avez besoin ?

\- Oui, dit-il, oh, non, attendez ! Il y a... une dernière chose.”

Il sortit de sa poche les lettres qu'il avait écrites et les lui tendit.

"Auriez-vous... Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'envoyer ces lettres à la Comté ? Je suis déjà parti depuis si longtemps, et les Sacquet de Besace vont avoir envahi Cul-de-Sac et l'idée qu'ils touchent aux affaires de ma mère..."

Elle avait été son inspiration à l'aventure quand il avait été enfant, et c'était à elle qu'il avait pensé tandis qu'il faisait frénétiquement ses bagages pour rattraper les nains.

Il y avaient des jours où elle lui manquait avec une intensité qui lui coupait le souffle. Il se demanda ce qu'elle aurait pensé de lui, à parcourir la Terre du Milieu et à amener l'Anneau Unique au Mordor.

Elle aurait probablement approuvé avant de lui donner un autre biscuit, la connaissant. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Galadriel prit solennellement ses lettres?

"Je veillerai à ce qu'elles soient toutes livrées à leur destinataire, dit-elle."

Bilbon hocha la tête en remerciement. Une pour ses cousins Touque, une pour Hamfast Gamegie, son jardinier bien-aimé, une pour les Sacquet de Besace eux-mêmes, et une pour le Thain, juste pour rendre les choses officielles. S'il n'était pas revenu au bout de trois ans, Cul-de-Sac devait aller à ses cousins Primula et Drogon. Ils avaient parlé de fonder une famille un jour, et Cul-de-Sac avait besoin d'entendre de nouveau le rire de jeunes hobbits.

Puis il se souvint de la lettre en bas du paquet, et faillit la reprendre.

"Celle-là... celle-là n'est pas pour la Comté, dit-il avec hésitation. Je pourrais la reprendre, en fait.”

Galadriel ne bougea pas et Bilbon retira sa main avec réticence.

"Vous n'avez pas à lui donner celle-là, dit-il doucement.

\- J'ai promis qu'elles seraient livrées à ceux à qui elles étaient destinées, dit Galadriel. Je pense que vos paroles lui feront du bien."

Etant donné la façon dont Bilbon l'avait écrite, frustré et incapable de dormir et sentant sa peine de coeur s'insinuer jusque dans son âme, il en doutait fort. Au moins il n'aurait pas à regarder Thorin la lire.

"Le soleil va bientôt se lever, dit-elle. Et nos visiteurs approchent. Ils vous suivront par l'eau, et pourraient vous rattraper si vous ne partez pas maintenant."

Elle lui donnait une dernière chance de rester. En dépit de ses paroles la nuit dernière approuvant sa décision, elle le laissait suivre le chemin qu'il pensait juste. Elle lui faisait confiance, réalisa-t-il en sursautant. Cette elfe sage et noble, qui pouvait voir le futur et avait traversé les âges, avait confiance en lui, un petit hobbit, pour prendre cette décision.

Ce fut cette information qui lui fit hocher fermement la tête et hisser son sac sur son dos.

"Je suppose que j'y vais, alors. Merci. Pour tout."

C'étaient de pauvres mots pour de si merveilleuses actions, pour une telle amitié, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Son sourire était radieux.

"Adieu, Bilbon Sacquet. J'espère que nous nous reverrons, quand les ténèbres auront quitté la terre."

Il acquiesça et se retourna vers le chemin. Sa main se porta instinctivement à l'endroit où sa broche de mithril s'était trouvée, puis vers la broche désormais à sa gorge, qui maintenait sa cape autour de lui. La cape elfique, avaient-ils dit, le protègerait de tous les dangers. Il espérait que le léger tissu le ferait, autant que le mithril sous ses vêtements. Il aurait dû le rendre à Thorin - ou à Bard - mais c'était un cadeau du roi qu'il ne voulait pas rendre. Il ne _pouvait_ pas le rendre.

Cela pourrait bien lui sauver la vie, de toute façon.

Un pied devant l'autre, et avant que le soleil n'ait vraiment dépassé l'horizon, Bilbon était sorti des bois et suivait la rivière.

 

Les bois de la Lorien n'étaient en rien comme la Forêt Noire - l'air était frais et clair, et les arbres étaient assez espacés pour qu'il soit facile de trouver un chemin. Les arbres étaient verts et hauts, et les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les feuilles.

Thorin l'aurait apprécié davantage, peut-être, si son coeur n'était pas si malade au sujet de Bilbon.

D'autres étaient déjà présents quand ils arrivèrent sur la plate-forme où le Conseil se réunissait. Il y avait assez de chaises pour tous les nains, réalisa-t-il avec surprise, comme si quelqu'un avait anticipé la venue des treize. Elles étaient en rangs sur la plate-forme, le rang de derrière assez haut pour voir les événements mais être quand même inclus. Peut-être y avait-il en effet une sorcière ici.

Gimli le pensait certainement, à en croire ses yeux écarquillés. Fili et Kili étaient à deux doigts d'exploser d'amusement, et même Legolas en avait une lueur dans les yeux. Thorin résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux et regarda le groupe autour de lui.

Le Seigneur Elrond était assis à une place de grand honneur, à côté d'un siège vide encore plus grand que le sien. Un jeune homme était assis à deux sièges de lui ; ses longs cheveux noirs auraient caché son visage s'il l'avait voulu, et personne d'autre ne semblait le remarquer. Un Rôdeur, supposait-il, à la façon dont il se tenait. C'était quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas être vu, s'il le désirait. Intéressant. Le siège entre le Rôdeur et le Seigneur Elrond était vide, et il s'y attarda un moment avant de regarder ailleurs.

Les elfes de la Forêt Noire s'installèrent à côté de là où les nains devaient s'asseoir. Legolas pris rapidement congé du groupe et s'approcha de l'homme.

“Aragorn, dit-il chaleureusement, et le Rôdeur sourit.

\- Legolas. Je suis heureux de vous voir.”

Il dit quelque chose en Elfique avec une vitesse et une précision telles, que c'était presque comme s'il était un elfe lui-même. Thorin cligna des yeux. Les Rôdeurs connaissaient de nombreuses langues, mais il n'en avait jamais connu un qui parle le Sindarin si couramment. Il était intrigant.

Penser à autre chose était inutile : il ne pouvait plus rester tranquillement assis, il devait savoir. Il se dirigea vers le Seigneur Elrond, mais s'interrompit quand un visage familier entra dans le Conseil.

“Gandalf! dit joyeusement Kili. Où étiez-vous ?

\- Parti faire ma propre quête, dit-il mystérieusement."

Thorin laissa échapper un soupir. Bien sûr. Des énigmes et encore des énigmes. Il obtiendrait une réponse franche de lui, cependant. Il changea de direction et posa sa question, à voix basse mais désespérée.

“Avez-vous Bilbon ? L'avez-vous amené avec vous ?"

Gandalf secoua la tête, et une lueur de colère entra dans les yeux du magicien.

"Je ne l'ai pas amené, mais il est ici."

Les nains ne saisirent pas la colère, se contentant de pousser des soupirs de soulagement et de se réjouir que leur ami soit sauf. Gandalf baissa la voix.

"Les nombreuses excuses que vous lui devez, Thorin Ecu de Chêne, sont au-delà de mes comptes.

\- Et des miens, dit Thorin à voix basse, trop soulagé pour dire autre chose."

Bilbon était sauf, Bilbon était ici.

"Je suis heureux qu'il soit en sécurité, ici. J'avais craint..."

Les yeux du magicien s'adoucirent légèrement.

"Il est sauf, bien qu'il souffre d'une peine de coeur. Quoi qu'il semble que vous en ayez un aperçu, également.

\- Si c'est le cas, c'est de ma propre faute, dit fermement Thorin. Je n'aurai pas de repos avant de savoir que son coeur est entièrement guéri. Alors seulement je pourrai tenter de soigner mes propres peines."

Croire que Bilbon avait aussi mal que lui le blessait jusque dans ses os, mais se voir dire que le coeur de Bilbon était réellement brisé lui faisait mal jusque dans l'âme. Mais Bilbon était là, et cela signifiait qu'il pourrait se faire pardonner. Il pourrait arranger les choses.

“La Dame Galadriel, qui présidera le Conseil.”

Les paroles d'Elrond firent faire volte-face à Thorin, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit. Elle était le mithril, poli jusqu'à briller, et ses cheveux étaient plus dorés que tous les trésors d'Erebor. Elle se déplaça avec une telle grâce jusqu'à la place d'honneur vacante, et quand elle croisa son regard, il fut stupéfait de la voir lui offrir un sourire.

Si elle était la sorcière, alors Thorin ne s'opposerait pas à cette magie. Pas quand elle apportait un tel repos à son coeur.

Des pas approchant rapidement détourna son attention d'elle vers les escaliers, que des hommes portant le symbole de l'arbre blanc du Gondor s'empressèrent de monter.

“Toutes nos excuses, dit le jeune homme devant eux en haletant légèrement. La chevauchée fut longue et dure.

\- Paix, Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion, dit Elrond en levant la main. Vous arrivez à temps. Galadriel vient juste de venir commencer le Conseil."

Denethor hocha la tête, l'air apaisé. Son regard se dirigea vers les autres sièges, comme l'avait fait Thorin, mais quand il aperçut Aragorn et Legolas, ses yeux s'étrécirent. Legolas fit un pas vers lui, mais Aragorn saisit rapidement son poignet, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, cependant, alors Denethor aurait été réduit en cendres fumantes sur le sol du Conseil.

Les elfes et les hommes du Gondor étaient à couteaux tirés, apparemment. Du moins, Denethor et Legolas.

"Cette affaire requiert la présence d'un Rôdeur et d'un petit Elfe ? dit Denethor d'un ton dur. Je croyais que c'était une affaire urgente.

\- Nous ignorons encore pourquoi le Conseil a seulement été appelé, dit Legolas, et il y avait une fureur brûlant dans son regard. Nous avons tous été appelés, Denethor.

\- Y compris les nains, poursuivit Denethor en posant les yeux sur Thorin, et Thorin se raidit. Qu'est-ce que les nains des collines errantes ont à voir avec ça ?

\- Ils n'errent plus, ils sont couronnés. Vous ferez preuve d'honneur envers eux."

La réponse rapide n'était pas venue de Fili, ou de Dwalin, mais de _Legolas._ Denethor le fixa avec surprise, et il n'était pas le seul. Legolas s'en tint à ses mots, sa posture ne vacillant pas, le menton légèrement relevé. Denethor eut finalement un reniflement de dérision et se dirigea vers les chaises qui restaient.

“De quel honneur un elfe ferait-il preuve envers un nain, surtout un elfe de la Forêt Noire, marmonna-t-il, assez fort pour que tous entendent. Ils n'ont pas d'honneur, aux dernières nouvelles. Et le Roi envoie un simple _bébé_ à cette réunion. Pourquoi ne vient-il pas lui-même ?"

Legolas ne dit rien, mais il y avait de la honte dans ses yeux à présent, et cela perturba quelque chose en Thorin. De tout ce qu'il avait appris de sa quête pour Erebor, c'était que l'aide venait de la bonté, et sous toutes les tailles et toutes les formes, et jusqu'ici, tout ce que Legolas leur avait témoigné, c'était de la bonté. Même Thorin pouvait l'admettre. Il ne répondrait pas à la bonté avec de la cruauté. Pas quand cela lui avait peut-être fait perdre la seule personne qu'il aimerait jamais.

Une fois de plus, la voix qui s'éleva contre Denethor ne vint pas de Thorin, cependant, mais de son fils-soeur.

"Ce simple _bébé_ ose parcourir la Forêt Noire pour guider les autres afin qu'ils voyagent en sécurité, lança Kili, avant de souffler un rire. J'aimerais vous voir en faire autant.”

Les narines de Denethor s'écarquillèrent, mais Galadriel leva la main, et le silence retomba. _Comme par magie,_ pensa brièvement Thorin. Legolas inclina la tête vers Kili, de la gratitude dans les yeux. Kili rendit, Thorin l'aurait juré, un sourire _timide_ avant de s'asseoir à côté de Fili. Fili regarda son frère comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Thorin ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Se disputer avec le fils d'un Intendant pour l'honneur d'un _elfe_.

Les temps étaient bien étranges.

“Nous appelons ce Conseil pour un péril qui est revenu dans le monde, dit Elrond."

Le regard Galadriel fit le tour de l'assemblée, et Thorin pensa un moment que quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, elle regardait droit dans son coeur. Il déglutit péniblement, honteux de ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Culpabilité, peine, une peur qui commençait à diminuer, et tant de regrets. Au moins elle n'y verrait nul or - il n'avait de place ni dans ses pensées, ni dans son coeur.

C'était un bien petit réconfort. Mais en parlant de 'petit'...

“Où est Bilbon Sacquet ? demanda-t-il."

Gandalf fronça les sourcils devant sa question, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la chaise vide à côté d'Elrond. Thorin se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

“On m'a dit qu'il était ici.

\- Où est-il ? Ne peut-il venir à la réunion ? demanda Fili.

\- Il est la raison pour laquelle le Conseil a été appelé, dit Elrond."

Bien qu'il semble aussi surpris que les autres, ses yeux se tournèrent vers Galadriel d'un air entendu. Elle resta silencieuse, et le malaise s'étendit.

Gandalf fut le premier à parler, une réalisation scintillant dans son regard.

“Il est parti, alors, dit-il à voix basse, et Thorin cessa de respirer.

\- Parti ? s'étrangla Bofur. Etait-il... blessé ?

\- Non, pas parti pour toujours, dit Gandalf avec irritation."

Son ton était si familier que Thorin se laissa recommencer à respirer. Tant que Gandalf était agacé, le monde pouvait continuer, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

"Il a pris congé de la Lothlorien.

\- Qui est Bilbon Sacquet ? demanda Denethor, éberlué. Ne savait-il pas qu'il devait y avoir un Conseil ?

\- Il a quitté les bois à la première lueur, dit Galadriel."

Et sa voix, oh, sa voix. C'était comme la plus douce des musiques, un rythme de cordes et de cornemuse qui harmonisait et ensorcelait l'âme.Puis ses paroles le frappèrent.

"Parti ? murmura-t-il avec désespoir."

Il avait été si près. _Si près_. Il ne l'avait manqué que de quelques heures.

"Il était angoissé par quelque chose hier soir, dit doucement Aragorn. Je n'ai pas pu dire ce que c'était, mais bien que j'aie trouvé certaines des réponses, je suis allé me coucher insatisfait de celles qu'on m'avait données.

\- Angoissé est, peut-être, le mot qui convient, dit Gandalf, et le soupir qu'il poussa était de profonde tristesse. J'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son 'bonne nuit' ressemblait trop à un dernier adieu."

Dernier adieu. Thorin ferma les yeux.

“Ce Conseil est rassemblé pour discuter de ce que Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté porte avec lui, dit Galadriel. C'est pour cette raison que vous avez été réunis, parce qu'une compagnie devrait partir avec lui pour le protéger.

\- Et cependant il voyage seul ? demanda Legolas. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu attendre ? Un hobbit qui voyage seul n'est pas en sécurité.

\- Un _hobbit_ ? Tout ça est à cause d'un _Semi-homme ?_ demanda Denethor avec incrédulité."

Par chance Galadriel reprit la parole avant que Denethor ne puisse enrager davantage Thorin.

“Il porte avec lui l'Anneau Unique, forgé et porté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres Sauron. Il fait route vers le Mordor, où il compte le détruire pour toujours."

Le Conseil entier s'immobilisa. Puis tout le monde commença à parler en même temps. Thorin se renfonça dans son siège, fixant le vide.

L'Anneau Unique. L'Anneau de Sauron, l'Anneau qui avait condamné toute la Terre du Milieu, prit un nombre incalculable de vies lors du Deuxième Âge, et amené les ténèbres sur le monde. Et Bilbon l'avait.

Son anneau magique. L'information ne tarda pas et Thorin aurait pu pleurer. Cet anneau magique qui avait maintenu Bilbon invisible dans les donjons du Roi Elfe. Quand ils étaient arrivés à Lacville, il avait eu l'air si hagard et épuisé et que les autres l'avaient pratiquement mis de force dans un lit, afin qu'il se repose et guérisse. Il avait dit plus tard à Thorin, quand Thorin était venu prendre de ses nouvelles, qu'il avait porté l'anneau pendant la majorité de leur temps là-bas, afin de rester caché. Il avait à peine dormi, à peine mangé, mais malgré tout cela, les cernes noires sous ses yeux, le teint gris de son visage, et le tremblement de ses mains n'avaient pas été expliqués.

Maintenant, cependant. Maintenant ça n'était que trop logique. Le mal dans cet anneau avait lentement blessé son hobbit. Il semblait que l'or doive toujours prendre et blesser celui qu'il aimait.

_Ne désespérez pas, Thorin, fils de Thrain._

Sa voix musicale attira son attention, étrangement plus forte que celle de tous les autres. Le Conseil était encore un groupe de voix fortes, dont ses nains faisaient bel et bien partie, mais malgré tout, la seule voix qu'il entendait était la sienne. Elle le regardait depuis l'autre côté de la salle du Conseil, et ses yeux étaient plus acérés que ceux de Smaug ne l'avaient jamais été. Il se força à se redresser avant de céder à l'envie de frissonner.

_Il a fait le choix lui-même. Bien que ce soit un choix sage de partir seul, étant donné ce que l'or fait aux esprits des hommes, des nains, et des elfes, je crains pour sa sécurité. Irez-vous avec lui ?_

Il n'hésita pas dans sa réponse. _Je le suivrais jusque dans les flammes du Mont du Destin. Et au-delà, si j'en ai l'occasion._

Le sourire chaleureux de Galadriel donnait l'impression d'une bénédicion. Elle hocha la tête, et Thorin se leva. Bien que de plus petite stature que les hommes et les elfes, sa voix résonna au-dessus du vacarme.

“SILENCE!”

La clameur s'interrompit. Thorin prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

"Nous disputer au sujet de cette horrible chose ne nous mènera nulle part. Si nous devons assister de quelque manière que ce soit, nous devons faire vite. Il n'a que quelques heures d'avance sur nous. S'il maintient un rythme régulier, nous pouvons le rattraper.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Denethor. Nous devons trouver ce hobbit et protéger l'Anneau. Il devrait être emmené au Gondor."

Thorin se tourna lentement vers Denethor, qui souriait enfin.

"Il appartenait à Isildur, et au royaume d'Isildur il devrait être rendu. Personne d'autre n'a plus de droits dessus que nous.

\- Si c'est ainsi que vous le définissez, alors il devrait revenir à l'héritier d'Isildur, dit Legolas, et il y avait un défi dans sa voix. N'est-ce pas ?"

Denethor le regarda comme s'il était fou.

"L'héritier d'Isildur ? demanda-t-il avec mépris. Il ne reste aucun héritier. La ligne a été brisée il y a des années."

Legolas voulut parler, mais Aragorn lui saisit de nouveau le poignet. Legolas eut l'air de vouloir résister, mais fit finalement un pas en arrière. Denethor eut un sourire de triomphe.

"Comme je le disais, l'Anneau devrait venir au Gondor.

\- Ce fut à cause du Gondor que l'Anneau fut perdu et non détruit en premier lieu, dit Elrond, incendiant presque Denethor du regard. Dites-moi, pourquoi l'Anneau devrait-il aller au Gondor ?"

Ce n'était pas souvent que Thorin pouvait dire qu'il était d'accord avec un elfe, mais il pouvait le dire maintenant. Il n'y avait pas un être dans la Terre du Milieu qui n'ait pas entendu le conte d'Isildur et de l'Anneau. C'était presque devenu une légende, mais il était maintenant difficile de qualifier l'histoire de simple mythe. Il était impossible de confondre les ténèbres qui étaient en train de revenir dans le monde.

Et il était impossible de confondre la lueur dans les yeux de Denethor. Mahal, avait-il ressemblé à cela ? Thorin avait-il eu l'air aussi fou pour Bilbon, avec seulement le désir de l'or dans ses yeux ? Il ignorait ce qui l'avait sorti de sa stupeur, mais en regardant à présent l'homme du Gondor, il ne put que frissonner.

Peut-être Bilbon avait-il eu raison de partir seul.

“Nous le garderions en sécurité dans les voûtes, défendit Denethor. Loin, loin sous terre, où même la plus noire des magies ne peut atteindre. Il serait gardé en sécurité là-bas, pour n'être jamais utilisé."

Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre comme incapable de s'en empêcher.

"Sauf en temps de grand besoin.

\- On ne peut se servir l'Anneau, dit Aragorn. C'est lui qui se sert de vous. C'est un adversaire dangereux à lui tout seul.

\- Pour un simple Rôdeur, peut-être, dit Denethor en étrécissant les yeux. Pas pour le noble sang de la Maison de Gondor.

\- Du respect, gronda Dwalin."

Legolas cependant ne pouvait plus se retenir et il s'avança à grands pas vers Denethor.

“Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.”

Aragorn ferma les yeux. Arathorn : Thorin connaissait ce nom. Balin aurait su immédiatement. De derrière lui, Thorin entendit Ori prendre une brusque inspiration.

"Arathorn ? murmura-t-il, presque émerveillé. Cela ferait de vous...

\- Le descendant d'Isildur, dit Denethor."

Pour la première fois depuis que le Conseil s'était réuni, Denethor avait l'air stupéfait.

“Je ne veux pas de l'Anneau, dit Aragorn. Je ne veux aucun droit sur lui. Il devrait être détruit.

\- C'est un don ! s'exclama Denethor. Un don à utiliser comme arme contre Sauron !

\- Alors cela prouve seulement que vous ne savez que bien trop peu du monde, dit Thorin à voix basse."

Comment l'homme pouvait-il ne pas voir le danger qu'était l'Anneau ?

"L'or porte son propre danger, mais cet Anneau n'est pas un prix à rechercher. Il est dangereux et vous détruirait de l'intérieur.”

Aragorn le regarda avec appréciation. Thorin croisa brièvement son regard, puis se détourna. Celui de Gandalf était similaire, mais contenait aussi fierté et approbation. Il n'était pas certain de le mériter, mais lui offrit un signe de tête.

Le visage de Denethor fut rouge d'embarras l'espace d'un instant, puis une colère vertueuse prit sa place.

"Et pourtant nous le confierions aux mains d'un Semi-Homme ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui le rend plus spécial que le reste d'entre nous ?

\- Ce 'Semi-Homme' a plus de courage et de force que vous ne pourriez jamais espérer en avoir, dit Kili. Je lui confierais ma vie, et plus que cela, les vies de ceux qui me sont chers."

Le _je ne vous les_ _confierais_ _pas_ implicite, résonna dans le Conseil aussi fort que si Kili l'avait hurlé.

Il ferait un bon dirigeant, lui aussi. Fili atteindrait le trône en premier, mais Kili, Kili ferait un bon conseiller. Erebor serait entre de bonnes mains avec ses fils-soeurs. Il s'autorisa un moment de soulagement.

“Nous devons rattraper Bilbon, dit Gimli en bondissant presque sur place."

Il jeta un regard à Galadriel l'espace d'un instant et fut récompensé d'un sourire brillant. Thorin était presque certain que le jeune nain avait _rougi_ l'espace d'un instant avant de se retourner vers le Conseil.

"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Gimli a raison, si nous devons partir, ce doit être maintenant, dit Dori.

\- C'est un long voyage, Maître Nain, dit Elrond. L'entreprendriez-vous tous ?"

Pas tous, Thorin s'en assurerait, mais dans leurs coeurs, il savait qu'ils iraient tous.

"Pour Bilbon, dit Fili en hochant la tête."

Il y eut un grondement d'accord montant de chacun. Aragorn acquiesça.

"J'irai avec vous. Je l'ai protégé des orques à l'extérieur de la Forêt Noire - je le protègerais dans le Mordor.

\- Alors il a bien été attaqué par des orques, dit Thorin."

Il avait la chair de poule rien qu'en y pensant.

“Et se débrouillait très bien pour se défendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'encerclent, répondit Aragorn."

Il eut un demi-sourire à ce souvenir.

"Il était rapide pour quelqu'un de si petit. Même après que j'aie rejoint la mêlée, il a continué de se défendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous tombés. Il est courageux, pour quelqu'un de si petit."

Il l'était. Il l'était vraiment. Entendre parler des réussites de Bilbon fit monter la fierté et l'admiration dans le coeur de Thorin.

"Il aura mon arc, dit Legolas avec un léger hochement de tête."

Au bout d'un moment, Thorin accepta. La bonté venait sous toutes les tailles, après tout, et il leur en faudrait beaucoup s'ils devaient voyager jusqu'en Mordor.

"Et ma hache, dit Gimli avec enthousiasme."

Kili et Fili toussèrent pour tenter de dissimuler leurs rires, et même Elrond sourit.

“Sûrement _pas_ , marmonna Gloin à l'arrière. Il rentre à la maison."

C'était vrai, mais il était inutile de le dire au jeune nain maintenant. Pas devant le Conseil - Thorin ne lui ferait pas honte ainsi. Mais Gimli rentrerait à Erebor, et Fili et Kili iraient avec lui. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Thorin, il avait besoin de savoir que la ville qu'ils avaient reprise était sûre pour les nains retournant à la montagne. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle serait gouvernée après sa mort.

Ils feraient de bons souverains. Bien qu'il doutât que leur dire cela les rendrait plus heureux à ce sujet. Thorin n'était pas entièrement pressé de le leur expliquer.

Denethor semblait mécontent du tour des événements, mais il s'inclina bien bas devant Elrond et Galadriel.

“Si telle est vraiment la volonté du Conseil, alors je représenterai le Gondor et mènerai cette tâche à son terme.

\- Mon arc aimerait mener votre tête à son terme, marmonna Kili dans sa barbe."

C'était dit si bas que seuls les personnes proches de lui l'entendirent. Cependant, Thorin remarqua que Legolas était soudain pris d'une quinte de toux, et les yeux de l'elfe glissèrent vers Kili avec un léger sourire. Juste ce dont Thorin avait besoin : un elfe qui encouragerait l'idiotie de ses neveux.

"Je serai également avec vous, dit Gandalf en se levant enfin."

Thorin manquait toujours d'oublier à quel point le magicien était grand, quand il voulait l'être.

"C'est ma faute si Bilbon a quitté sa maison en premier lieu ; je porte la responsabilité de cette tâche.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas dit d'emmener l'Anneau en Mordor, fit remarquer Elrond. Cela, il a choisi de le faire tout seul."

Gandalf eut un demi-sourire.

"Evidemment qu'il l'a fait. C'est un Sacquet et un Touque, ce qui le rend déterminé et têtu. Lorsqu'il entreprend quelque chose, il ne renonce pas."

Thorin espérait que cela incluait les affaires du coeur, que Bilbon ne renoncerait pas si facilement à lui. S'il pouvait seulement parler à Bilbon une seule fois, s'il pouvait seulement faire ses excuses à Bilbon, alors...

_Quand le Conseil sera fini, venez me rejoindre près de la rivière._

Il cilla devant la douce voix dans sa tête. Galadriel regarda de nouveau à travers lui, et il fut à peine capable de rester debout sous ce regard. _J'ai quelque chose à vous donner. Quelque chose de la part de Bilbon._

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour rester en place et ne pas la suivre tandis qu'elle donnait sa bénédiction au Conseil et prenait congé. Elrond resta pour leur parler des détails de la quête, et Thorin fut contraint de rester. Les paroles hantaient ses oreilles, il entendait à peine ce qui se disait. Tout ce qu'il entendait c'étaient les paroles de la Dame, comme un beaume sur son coeur meurtri.

_J'ai quelque chose à vous donner. Quelque chose de la part de Bilbon._

Peut-être que Bilbon n'avait pas renoncé à lui, après tout. Pas encore.

 


	5. La descente de la Rivière Anduin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La compagnie se met en route et Bilbon est retrouvé. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que leur chance a tourné, surtout avec des dangers dissimulés sur la rive est de la Rivière Anduin...

La Lorien était aussi étendue qu'elle était profonde, et la hauteur des arbres faillit donner le tournis à Thorin. Cependant, il monta et descendit des escaliers afin d'atteindre sa destination.

Quand il trouva enfin Galadriel, c'était près de plusieurs bateaux qui étaient manifestement en train d'être préparés pour leur départ. Il se dirigea vers elle et se tint en silence à ses côtés. Il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour s'empêcher de demander ce que Bilbon lui avait laissé, mais elle ne parla pas, et il craignait presque de demander.

"Il parlait de vous.

\- Souvent ? demanda Thorin, reconnaissant pour les paroles.

\- A voix haute, non. Dans son coeur, cependant, c'était un cri presque constant de votre nom. Vous étiez toujours présent dans son esprit."

Pas d'une bonne façon, probablement. Thorin laissa son regard tomber sur l'eau, ses sentiments partagés en lui.

Une main douce, comme l'air frais qui traverserait une montagne, se posa sur sa joue, et il se tourna vers elle. Elle se pencha en avant et sourit.

"Il n'y a aucun remède pour son coeur, ou le vôtre. Seul le pardon vous donnera le soulagement que vous recherchez.

\- Je ne mérite pas même de le demander, dit-il d'une voix rauque, les mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge. S'il me refusait, ce serait son droit."

Ce qu'il avait fait à Bilbon était plus que mal. Il l'avait chassé, exilé, tout cela pour de l'or froid et sans valeur. Son esprit avait été si embrumé, si mal guidé, et il bénissait ce qui l'avait libéré, quoi que ce soit.

Galadriel pencha la tête.

"Vous ne savez pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Savoir ?

\- Ce qui vous a libéré. Ce qui libèrera votre coeur de cette douleur."

Thorin secoua la tête. Le sourire de Galadriel s'élargit, et si on lui donnait tout le mithril du monde, tout l'or à travailler, il ne serait jamais capable de recréer la chaleur et la brillance de ce sourire.

"L'amour, dit-elle doucement. Votre amour pour lui a brisé l'emprise de l'or. Son amour pour vous est ce qui le motive à jeter l'Anneau dans le Mont du Destin."

Son sourire diminua légèrement, ses yeux profonds et sombres et omniscients.

"Ce pourrait bien être cet amour qui déterminera le sort de la Terre du Milieu."

Il avait toujours placé sa foi en des choses qu'il pouvait toucher et voir : son écu de chêne, son épée, ses amis, sa famille. Cependant l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Bilbon tirait sur les fils mêmes de son âme, l'envoyant ici et là, brûlant et brillant dans son coeur. Il aimait ses neveux, sa soeur, ses frères d'armes. Ils étaient une chaleur qu'il gardait dans son coeur, une qu'il chérissait et gardait loin en lui-même là où personne d'autre ne pouvait la lui prendre.

L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Bilbon touchait chaque partie de lui, de son esprit jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, repliés dans ses bottes. Il avait l'impression que c'était si évident que tout le monde pouvait le voir. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pour le hobbit, _son_ hobbit. La joie qu'il ressentirait, s'il pouvait se faire pardonner par Bilbon, était presque terrifiante.

S'il pouvait se faire pardonner. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils devaient partir vite, s'il avait la moindre chance de rattraper le hobbit.

Sa main se retira de son visage, seulement pour lui offrir un parchemin plié. Curieux, il s'en saisit, s'immobilisant quand il commença à l'ouvrir et reconnut le lettrage en-dessous.

"Bilbon, souffla-t-il.

\- Il a écrit plusieurs lettres à envoyer à la Comté, en son absence prolongée. Celle-ci était la seule à n'avoir aucun autre but que celui du coeur."

Il voulut la déplier davantage, mais sa main l'arrêta.

"Ne l'ouvrez pas maintenant. Gardez-la jusqu'à ce que vous l'ayez rejoint. Vous en aurez besoin alors."

Au bout d'un moment, il acquiesça avec réticence et l'enfouit dans son manteau. Il lui avait fait confiance jusqu'ici : il lui ferait encore confiance.

"Je vous remercie. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Pour lui, particulièrement."

Elle sourit de nouveau.

"Pour cela, vous ne me devez nul remerciement. C'est un ami. J'attends avec impatience le jour où nous pourrons également nous appeler des amis."

Réconciliation. Bilbon lui avait demandé un jour :

"Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous en voulez à Thranduil, mais que vous a fait le Seigneur Elrond ? Qu'en est-il des autres elfes qui ne se sont pas détournés avec Thranduil ?"

Ils n'avaient pas été impliqués. Pourtant Thorin leur avait quand même fait porter le blâme pour l'erreur de Thranduil.

"Ce jour pourrait être plus proche que vous ne le pensez, dit Thorin en osant croiser son regard."

Elle fit une révérence, qu'il lui rendit.

"Je crois qu'il l'est, Thorin, fils de Thrain, dit-elle, une ombre de sourire sur le visage. Les vôtres approchent. Je vous souhaite bonne fortune."

Puis elle fut partie.

Bonne fortune : il allait en avoir besoin. Fili et Kili menaient le groupe vers lui, leurs sourires aussi brillant que d'habitude.

"Nous sommes prêts ? demanda Fili.

\- Je le suis, oui, dit Thorin."

Ses fils-soeurs étrécirent immédiatement les yeux. Il soupira. Pour toutes leurs âneries, parfois ses neveux pouvaient être trop malins pour leur propre bien.

"Si quelque chose devait m'arriver...

\- Alors Maman pourrait prendre la suite, dit fermement Kili. Ne serait-il pas mieux qu'on vienne avec toi pour te protéger, alors ? Maman nous écorcherait vifs s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

\- Et que m'arriverait-il s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de vous deux ? répliqua Thorin avec un regard noir. M'écorcher vif serait doux, comparé à ce que votre mère me ferait."

Dis le tuerait si un de ses fils était blessé. Sans parler de ce que Thorin se ferait lui-même s'ils étaient blessés, ou pire.

“Non : nous venons avec toi.

\- Tu vas retourner à Erebor, Fili, et tu vas prendre Kili et Gimli avec toi.

\- Quoi ? Attendez une petite minute !

\- Gimli, ce n'est plus une promenade en forêt maintenant, expliqua patiemment Thorin. Je ne peux pas t'autoriser à venir avec nous."

Gimli avait l'air tout aussi dévasté que ses neveux commençaient à apparaître. Thorin soupira.

“Vous êtes le futur d'Erebor. S'il me reste un souffle pour vous protéger, je le ferai.”

Fili lui adressa enfin un court signe de tête.

“Compris.”

Il fit mine de se retourner, puis s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre.

"On... voulait juste voir Bilbon.

\- Et lui parler. Lui dire qu'on était désolés. Mais... tu pourrais le faire pour nous, je suppose, dit Kili, et même ses cheveux pendaient tristement autour de son visage."

La résolution de Thorin s'écroulait comme une avalanche. Ils n'avaient pas contredit Thorin ce jour-là quand Bilbon avait été banni. Ils s'étaient tenus à ses côtés, solennels et attristés, mais ils avaient soutenu Thorin au final. Ils n'avaient rien dit quand Bilbon s'était retourné pour partir. Ils méritaient de parler à Bilbon, aussi.

“Vous pouvez venir avec vous jusqu'à Bilbon, dit Thorin, et ils relevèrent immédiatement la tête. _Seulement_ jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions Bilbon, cela dit. Ensuite vous devez repartir à Erebor.

\- Absolument.

\- Affirmatif.

\- Nous repartirons après avoir parlé à Bilbon.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas.”

Il le regrettait déjà.

"Veillez à ce que tout soit prêt avec les bateaux, dit-il dans un soupir."

Les trois jeunes nains décampèrent. Cela le laissait avec sa compagnie. Il commença à parler, mais Bofur secoua la tête.

“Pas la peine, mon gars. On vient avec vous.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas tous venir, insista Thorin. Si des orques encerclent la Forêt Noire, ils se dirigeront sûrement vers Erebor et Esgaroth. Les hommes auront besoin qu'on les défende, ainsi que les nains en voyage. Je ne confierais cette tâche à personne d'autre que vous. Vous n'êtes plus des fabricants de jouets, des rétameurs, et des scribes. Vous êtes _mes hommes_ , et je vous confie ce poste important.”

Ils avaient été loyaux et prêts à le suivre dans tous les dangers. Il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre à qui il pouvait faire plus confiance que ceux devant lui. La compagnie devant lui le regarda avec émerveillement pour l'honneur qu'il leur accordait.

"Quelqu'un doit quand même venir avec toi, dit Dwalin en rompant le charme. N'y pense même pas, mon gars. J'viens avec toi.”

Il n'avait pas pensé autrement. Cependant, Thorin lui adressa un sourire narquois.

“Je l'avais supposé, admit-il."

Dwalin acquiesça. Thorin se retourna vers le reste de la compagnie, voyant des coeurs vaillants en chacun d'eux. Comment pouvait-il leur dire à tous de partir ?

"Je viens avec vous, dit doucement Bofur."

Quand Thorin se retourna pour protester, Bofur secoua la tête si fort que son chapeau pencha sur le côté. Il le redressa rapidement et ajouta :

"Et pas vraiment pour vous, même si je vous suivrais n'importe où, vous devez le savoir. Mais je viens pour Bilbon."

Il eut un léger sourire.

"C'est mon ami. Et je ne le laisserai pas."

Ce qui en faisait deux qu'il ne pouvait pas renvoyer. Le reste du groupe semblait tout aussi déterminé, et Thorin soupira.

"Il n'y aura peut-être pas assez de place dans les bateaux, dit-il.

\- Bombur flotterait probablement tout seul comme un radeau, remarqua Nori, et tous éclatèrent de rire."

Thorin lui-même sentit ses lèvres se tourner vers le haut. Bombur eut un haussement d'épaules bon enfant et continua de mâchouiller... une espèce de pain. Où il l'avait trouvé, Thorin l'ignorait.

“Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Oin, également intrigué."

Bombur finit la petite miche et se lécha les doigts.

"Du Lembas, je crois que l'elfe a dit. Pas mauvais pour de la nourriture elfique.

\- Du Lembas ? répéta Ori avec perplexité.”

Legolas, qui passait par là, entendit la question et répondit :

"Oui, du pain de Lembas. Une petite bouchée peut remplir l'estomac d'un homme adulte. C'est très nourrissant."

Il poursuivit, sans remarquer les regards que chacun lui adressait. Comme un seul homme ils se tournèrent vers Bombur :

"Combien tu en as mangé ? demanda enfin Dori."

Bombur rota et haussa de nouveau les épaules.

"J'ai perdu le compte. Goûtus, ces trucs. J'en prendrais bien un autre."

Cela les fit repartir de plus belle. Thorin secoua la tête, observant Aragorn et Denethor se diriger vers les bateaux.

"Vous ne pouvez pas tous venir avec nous, dit-il, se détestant pour avoir détruit leur bref moment de légèreté. Pas jusqu'en Mordor. Quelqu'un doit protéger Erebor et Esgaroth."

Il avait promis la paix à Bard et son peuple, et il tiendrait sa promesse.

Il fut accueilli par des sourires, ce qui le surprit.

"Bien sûr qu'on ne peut pas, dit Dori. Mais sachez que nous le ferions.

\- Je le sais, dit Thorin avec reconnaissance. Merci.

\- On veut aller voir Bilbon. Ensuite on partira, dit Gloin."

Bifur eut un grognement sourd et fit un geste des mains signifiant qu'il était fortement d'accord. Thorin acquiesça.

"Alors nous devons rejoindre les bateaux, car nous avons un long chemin à rattraper."

Il espérait seulement qu'ils _allaient_ le rattraper.

“Pas sûr d'avoir assez confiance en l'artisanat elfe pour monter dedans, marmonna Dwalin tandis qu'ils descendaient vers les bateaux.

\- Mieux que les tonneaux elfes, je parie, renifla Nori."

 

La rivière émettait un son doux et tranquille à côté de lui tandis que Bilbon parcourait le chemin. Cela ressemblait moins à un chemin maintenant, plus à un amas hasardeux de galets et de sable qui menaçaient sans cesse de le faire trébucher. Il avait trouvé un bâton long et droit, et il l'avait cassé afin d'obtenir la bonne taille pour l'aider à marcher. Ç'avait été très utile sur le terrain le plus accidenté.

Le soleil était haut au-dessus de lui, pesant et lui faisant souhaiter que les elfes n'aient pas emballé tant de nourriture. Il s'était habitué à un sac lourd lors de la première partie de la quête pour Erebor, pourtant, mais il avait vite appris qu'il pouvait supporter beaucoup moins. La nourriture, cependant, était une nécessité. Il avait déjà rompu et grignoté une partie du pain qu'ils lui avaient donné. Ce n'était en rien comme une miche de bon pain hobbit chaud, mais ça avait apaisé son estomac et lui avait permis de continuer.

Devant lui, il semblait que la rivière fasse un crochet. Bilbon escalada rapidement une petite colline et descendit vers la berge. C'est alors seulement qu'il eut un premier bon aperçu de ce qui l'attendait.

La rivière était large, plus large qu'il ne s'y était attendu, et sur une bien plus longue distance. L'eau n'était plus aussi tranquille, mais avec une douce vague qui le ferait quand même couler. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était ou de jusqu'où il devait encore continuer ; sa carte était bien rangée dans son sac. Il se souvenait juste qu'il devait suivre la rivière jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Apparemment il faisait ça depuis un certain temps.

Un bruit faible attira son attention, et il se retourna, cherchant la source autour de lui. De nouveau il résonna, cette fois plus fort qu'avant.

“Bilbon !”

Plusieurs bateaux apparurent, et Bilbon les voyait maintenant - les nains et Aragorn, Gandalf et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas, et...

Thorin. _Thorin_. Assis dans l'un des bateaux vers l'avant, pagayant rapidement dans la rivière. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Bilbon détourna rapidement la tête.

Ils l'avaient rattrapé ; il semblerait que malgré toute sa marche de la journée, il n'avait pas réussi à leur échapper après tout.

"Bilbon ! appela joyeusement Kili de nouveau."

Il encouragea son frère à se diriger vers la berge. Fili n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragements, il pagayait déjà vers Bilbon. Bilbon resta où il était, mais luttait contre l'envie de s'enfuir. Ils le rattaperaient dans les bois cependant, à moins qu'il ne grimpe à un arbre, mais ils reviendraient vite. Il pourrait mettre l'Anneau et disparaître-

L'idée murmura si vite et si doucement dans son esprit qu'il faillit tomber sur les pierres.

"Non, murmura-t-il".

Il ne mettrait jamais l'Anneau. _Jamais._

“Vous allez bien !

\- Vous nous avez manqué !

\- C'est si bon de vous revoir !

\- Assez ! dit fortement Gandalf de son bateau."

Fili et Kili se retournèrent avec surprise.

“Aragorn, aidez-nous de votre pagaie, s'il vous plaît, dit le magicien, d'une voix moins intimidante. Fili et Kili, retournez vers les autres.

\- Mais-

\- Vous lui parlerez le moment venu ; pour l'instant, il a besoin d'un passage sûr sur la rivière. Je n'apprécie guère notre position : nous devons faire vite."

Assez vite, Aragorn et Gandalf se trouvèrent devant lui.

"Montez, mon garçon, dit Gandalf en offrant sa main."

Bilbon retint un soupir et se laissa conduire dans le bateau.

“Je n'aime pas vraiment l'eau, marmonna nerveusement Bilbon, regardant de chaque côté du bateau."

Les hobbits n'allaient pas dans l'eau pour une bonne raison.

“Du calme ; vous serez en sécurité avec nous. Aragorn ne fera pas chavirer le bateau, et vous ne vous noierez pas tant que nous serons là, dit doucement Gandalf."

D'une voix encore plus douce, il murmura à Bilbon :

"Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien."

Bilbon lui adressa un faible sourire. Il serait plus en sécurité avec Gandalf et Aragorn, supposa-t-il. Bien qu'il ait été surpris de voir tous les nains les suivre dans leurs propres bateaux : cela, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Et vraiment, toutes ses pensées erraient pour essayer de ne pas penser au nain deux bateaux sur sa droite, le nain qu'il sentait le fixer. Pourquoi Thorin était-il venu ? Thorin avait-il lu sa lettre ?

Tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était lui parler, repartir du bon pied, que Thorin lui pardonne et que l'Arkenstone ne soit rien de plus que, qu'une...

_Ce n'est qu'une babiole._

Bilbon tendit la main vers la broche à sa gorge et s'enfonça misérablement dans le bateau. Il aurait dû s'enfuir quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Ç'aurait été mieux que savoir qu'il allait maintenant devoir faire face à Thorin.

 

Aussi désespérément qu'il ait voulu voir Bilbon, Thorin s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler maintenant.

Pas parce qu'ils étaient dans deux bateaux différents. Il aurait facilement pu appeler Bilbon et entendre ses réponses sans le moindre problème. Les raisons qui le faisaient hésiter étaient deux. La première était que leur conversation devait être privée. Ce n'était pas quelque chose pour lequel il voulait une audience. Même s'il aurait voulu crier la vérité pour que tout le monde entende, il doutait que le hobbit apprécie.

La seconde raison était le hobbit lui-même. Bilbon s'était pratiquement replié dans le petit bateau, l'air absolument misérable. Son regard refusait de quitter la cape d'Aragorn devant lui, et Thorin ne pouvait détourner son regard de Bilbon. Bilbon, qui était entier et en vie et ni blessé, ni mort, ni prisonnier des orques. Il n'aurait pu y avoir de sort pire que cela, et Bilbon n'avait pas eu à le subir.

S'il pouvait seulement _parler_ au hobbit, les choses iraient tellement mieux.

“Arrêtez, arrêtez tous."

Thorin se figea, sa pagaie encore dans l'eau. Bilbon se tourna vers Gandalf, qui tournait la tête d'une berge à l'autre.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Gloin au magicien.

\- Quelque chose approche, murmura Legolas, ses yeux bleus fouillant les arbres. Des orques.

\- Mais le soleil brille, dit Bofur, perplexe. Ils évitent la lumière du soleil à tout prix !

\- A moins d'être en chasse, dit Aragorn, et chacun se retourna vers Bilbon."

Bilbon avala sa salive mais ne dit rien.

Denethor désigna le bateau de Bilbon.

"Je maintiens toujours qu'on devrait l'amener au Gondor, où il serait en sécurité. Les orques ne pourraient pas y toucher là-bas !

\- Denethor-

\- Je ne le confierais pas aux mains des hommes, dit fermement Bilbon, ignorant la brève interruption de Gandalf. J'ai vu ce que fait l'or, et cet or est bien plus puissant que n'importe quelle _babiole_."

Le mot fut presque craché, et Thorin sentit sa poitrine se serrer. La lettre qui avait brûlé contre sa peau n'appelait plus une lecture immédiate. Il la lirait plus tard, quand son esprit pourrait le supporter.

Bilbon ne lui avait pas pardonné, cela était certain.

“Il doit être détruit, continua Bilbon. Vous devez vous en rendre compte."

La réponse de Denethor fut coupée lorsque Legolas se redressa davantage dans son bateau, réussissant à ne pas le chavirer.

“Quelque chose approche, dit-il. Une petite armée d'orques, menés par un cavalier sur un warg blanc."

Azog. Thorin se retourna vers Bilbon et fut stupéfait de trouver Bilbon en train de le regarder avec de la peur dans les yeux. Bilbon détourna rapidement les yeux, mais Thorin l'avait vue. De la peur non pour lui-même, mais pour Thorin. Un mince fil d'espoir commença à pousser, malgré le désespoir de leur situation.

“Nous serons morts dans l'eau, dit Dwalin. Nous devons trouver un terrain égal pour nous battre. On ne les sèmera jamais avec les bateaux.

\- Si nous pouvons descendre un peu plus la rivière, nous pourrons atteindre Amon Hen, où les grands rochers escarpés pourront nous protéger, argumenta Legolas."

Aragorn secoua la tête.

"Amon Hen est encore à au moins 110 kilomètres. Nous avons parcouru une bonne distance aujourd'hui, mais pas à ce point-là.

\- De quel côté, Legolas ? aboya Gandaf. La berge est ?"

Legolas fouilla les deux côtés du regard, le visage sombre.

“Oui. Ils nous pistent.

\- Il n'y a aucun arrêt sûr sur la berge ouest pour le moment, dit Gandalf."

Ses lèvres étaient serrées, et il encouragea Aragorn à pagayer. Thorin l'imita rapidement.

"Nous devons descendre plus loin, au-delà des Méandres Nord si possible. C'est leur meilleur endroit pour traverser car peu profond.

\- Ils pourraient encore traverser par les Méandres Sud, protesta Denethor."

Aragorn secoua la tête.

“Bien qu'encore peu profond, ça l'est davantage, et plus étroit. En fait, ce serait un meilleur endroit pour tenir nos positions : nous pourrions les y piéger.

\- Alors hâtons-nous, dit Gandalf, et chacun s'empressa de remettre sa pagaie dans l'eau. Legolas, j'aurai besoin de vos yeux."

Legolas acquiesça et tendit la pagaie à Gloin, qui était assis devant lui. Gimli, qui était devant son père, semblait prêt à utiliser ses mains comme pagaie si cela permettait d'aller plus vite.

Thorin commença à pagayer plus vite dans la rivière, Dwalin lui prêtant sa force derrière lui.

“De nouveau sous le feu, marmonna-t-il."

Il voulait juste parler à Bilbon, pour apaiser la peine de coeur qui tordait son estomac et serrait sa poitrine. Juste _un moment_.

“Tu auras une chance, murmura Dwalin, comme s'il lisait son esprit. Même si je dois massacrer une douzaine d'orques pour ça."

L'idée n'aurait pas dû être aussi réjouissante, mais elle l'était.

"Espérons que j'aie un moment avant que les orques arrivent."

Il n'était pas certain de tenir jusqu'à après la bataille. Cela dit, s'il n'avait pas sa chance, il y avait toujours la promesse de massacrer les orques sur son chemin.

Ils descendirent la rivière pendant un moment, à un rythme plus rapide qu'avant, quand un cri sur la rive est attira leur attention.

"Des wargs, dit Legolas."

Il avait ses flèches sorties et armées avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quelque chose. Kili s'empressa de l'imiter, et Thorin se trouva légèrement amusé devant le bref ahurissement qui traversa le visage de l'elfe. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on croisait un nain avec un arc.

Rien ne bougeait sur la rive est.

"Dirigez-vous vers la berge ouest ; nous ne sommes plus loin des Méandres Nord maintenant, dit Gandalf, à voix basse mais assez fort pour qu'ils entendent. Plus vite nous pourrons traverser, mieux ça vaudra. Vite !"

Tous les bateaux se déportèrent vers la rive ouest. Le bateau de Bilbon se retrouva si près de celui de Thorin que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu tendre le bras et toucher le hobbit. De près, Bilbon semblait aussi tendu que l'arc de Kili, le visage parcouru d'un éventail d'émotions que Thorin ne pouvait espérer déchiffrer. Bilbon ne dit rien, et Thorin resta également silencieux.

Juste un moment, Mahal, il voulait juste un moment avec son cambrioleur.

Les rochers en-dessous d'eux se changèrent bientôt en galets que leurs bateaux ne pouvaient passer. De l'herbe poussait près du bord de l'eau, et les arbres se rarifiaient.

"Les Méandres du Nord, dit Gandalf. Nous porterons les bateaux pour les traverser et ensuite nous continuerons. Legolas, à quel distance sont-ils ?

\- Très proches, dit Legolas. Trop proches. Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons descendre davantage la rivière."

Il leur faudrait plusieurs minutes pour soulever les bateaux et se dépêcher de traverser les eaux peu profondes, de précieuses minutes qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas.

"Pouvons-nous tenir position ici ? demanda Dwalin.

\- C'est possible. L'eau de l'autre côté des Méandres devient vite profonde. Assez profonde pour les noyer."

Bilbon frissonna aux paroles d'Aragorn. Thorin se souvint de la fois où ils avaient traversé une rivière lors de leur première quête et que ses neveux avaient failli se noyer. Bilbon avait été hors de lui, terrifié et à peine capable de parler tandis que ses fils-soeurs toussaient de l'eau et se relevaient. C'était seulement après s'être assuré qu'ils allaient bien, qu'il avait enfin expliqué que la noyade était la mort dont souffraient la plupart des hobbits après la vieillesse. Tous les hobbits avaient peur de l'eau. Il mourait d'envie de tendre la main et le réconforter.

“Ils ont fait halte, dit Legolas, et tout le monde arrêta de descendre des bateaux. Ils hésitent sur la berge.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ori. Pouvez-vous le voir ?"

Legolas secoua la tête.

"'Sûr qu'il peut pas voir, marmonna Nori avec irritation. C'est un elfe, pas un devin, Ori."

Legolas ne sembla prêter nulle attention aux paroles, mais ses lèvres se pincèrent.

"Nous avançons ou nous préparons une défense ici ? demanda Thorin à Gandalf, ne serait-ce que pour prévenir une possible querelle."

Gandalf réfléchit un moment.

"Défense, dit-il enfin. Ils pourraient préparer un assaut aérien avec leurs archers. Rassemblez le bois que vous pourrez trouver : il n'y en aura pas beaucoup. Des pierres, aussi."

Du bois, tu parles. Les arbres s'étaient raréfiés, ne poussant que le long de la berge pendant un moment. Par la légère pente se dirigeant vers l'ouest, Thorin pouvait apercevoir les plaines nues et presque brunes que parcouraient plusieurs collines et rochers escarpés sortant du sol. Le Plateau. S'ils étaient repoussés à travers les arbres maigres et en bas de la colline, ils seraient facilement pris par n'importe quel orque. Soit ils seraient chassés à travers les plaines, soient ils seraient piégés devant une chute mortelle : aucune des deux situations ne lui plaisait.

“Cachez les bateaux ; nous pourrions encore en avoir besoin. Kili, Legolas et vous serez nos yeux."

Gandalf désigna les arbres.

"Trouvez-vous une distance de feu sûre depuis les Méandres, et préparez-vous à la bataille."

Kili acquiesça et se dirigea vers les arbres, à quelques pas derrière l'elfe.

"Le reste d'entre vous installera une défense, dit Gandalf. Allez ! Vite !"

Thorin se déplaça avec les autres, puis hésita, voyant que Bilbon avait été retenu par Gandalf.

"Je peux aider, disait Bilbon. Laissez-moi au moins rassembler les choses ici sur la berge.

\- Vite, alors, accepta Gandalf. Mais pas beaucoup plus loin. Si une attaque a lieu, je veux pouvoir vous envoyer sur la rivière le plus vite possible, si besoin est."

Bilbon sembla malade à la seule idée de descendre à nouveau la rivière, surtout seul, mais acquiesça. Son brave petit hobbit. Thorin marqua une pause pendant encore un moment, puis commença soigneusement à ramasser les plus grosses bûches qu'il pouvait trouver près de la berge. Il commença à les aligner, construisant de petits murs pour arrêter l'ennemi. Et lentement, il commença à se rapprocher de Bilbon.

Il avait presque rejoint le hobbit quand soudain Bilbon se releva, se retourna, et faillit entrer en collision avec Thorin. Ils trébuchèrent tous deux en arrière, et quand Thorin le regarda, les yeux de Bilbon exprimaient de la peur.

Mahal, il allait être malade. Tout sauf de la peur, s'il vous plaît.

"Cambrioleur, salua-t-il."

Il sut immédiatement que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Il n'avait pas voulu dire Bilbon, cependant, parce qu'il ne savait plus s'il en avait le droit. Même 'Maître Sacquet' était trop familier. Il les regagnerait.

La peur fut remplacée par la douleur - encore pire que la peur - mais toutes deux firent bientôt place à la frustration et la colère.

"Je suppose que je le suis, dit amèrement Bilbon."

Il souffla un court rire sans joie.

"C'est tout ce que je serai jamais pour vous, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, dit fermement Thorin. Vous êtes plus que cela."

_Tellement plus que vous ne le savez._

"Non, c'est vrai, dit Bibon."

Il ne le dit pas avec un doux sourire, cependant, ou un regard d'espoir. Non, ce fut avec une colère couvrant une _peine_ profonde, durable et à peine dissimulée.

“Je suis un traître, aussi n'est-ce pas ? Un traître envers votre royaume ?

\- Non-

\- Un cambrioleur du plus haut calibre, car j'ai dérobé le Coeur de la Montagne, et comment ai-je osé ? dit-il, et il parlait plus fort maintenant, d'une voix tremblante."

Les autres s'arrêtaient lentement pour les regarder tous les deux, mais Thorin n'avait d'yeux que pour le hobbit en train de s'effondrer devant lui.

“Bilbon-

\- N'étais-je rien de plus qu'une babiole ? murmura Bilbon, sa colère se muant en peine, et le coeur de Thorin se brisa enfin complètement. Une babiole à mettre de côté quand vous, quand vous auriez enfin récupéré votre or ?”

Tous les mots que Thorin voulait dire lui coupaient le souffle et il se retrouva à fixer, complètement muet, le hobbit devant lui. Il y avait tant de doute de soi, tant de peine, et rien de ce qu'il dirait maintenant ne serait jamais assez. Il pourrait parler jusqu'à en éteindre sa voix, mais il ne serait jamais capable de guérir les maux qu'il avait infligés rien qu'avec ses mots.

Les actes parlaient plus fort que les mots. Et il le prouverait à Bilbon le long de leur voyage. Il avait toute une aventure devant lui pour le faire.

Pour l'instant, cependant, il n'avait que des mots face à la douleur de Bilbon, et il devait dire _quelque chose_.

"Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand-

\- Orques !"

Les mots prononcés d'une voix basse et douloureuse par Thorin furent coupés par le cri de Kili. Des orques fonçaient à travers les Méandres, chargeant en une épaisse ligne solide. Ils avaient des branches d'arbres et des morceaux d'écorce coupés pour former des boucliers devant et au-dessus d'eux, les protégeant. _C'est pour ça qu'ils attendaient_ , pensa vivement Thorin. _Ils se préparaient à traverser en toute sécurité._

Sa deuxième pensée suivit immédiatement la première. _Bilbon_.

D'un bras il fit passer le hobbit derrière lui ; de l'autre il sortit Orcrist de son fourreau. Déjà Legolas et Kili tiraient flèche sur flèche dans les lignes ennemies. Plusieurs orques commencèrent à tomber et à faire tomber ceux derrière eux, et pour une fois, Thorin fut heureux d'avoir son fils-soeur et un elfe à ses côtés. S'ils étaient partis avec une plus petite compagnie, ils auraient été moins défendus. Bilbon aurait été moins défendu.

Aragorn et Denethor avaient tiré plus d'arbres vers la ligne de front, et Bifur, avec l'aide de Dwalin et Gloin, avait fait rouler plusieurs pierres pour bloquer l'extrémité des Méandres. Les orques devraient escalader le mur de fortune ou essayer de traverser les parties plus profondes de la rivière. Le mur tomberait, mais pas encore.

Plus de flèches tombèrent sur les orques, et le nombre diminua. Soudain, des flèches de la berge ouest commencèrent à leur pleuvoir dessus, et Thorin réussit à peine à en éviter deux qui venaient dans sa direction.

"Nous devons éloigner Bilbon ! cria Fili.

\- Nous ne pouvons lui faire descendre la rivière ! répondit Gandalf sur le même ton. Il se fera tirer dessus !"

Soudain les orques crièrent de douleur, et un warg sauta le mur, s'étant apparemment servi des orques pour prendre de l'élan. La hache de Dwalin se chargea vite du warg, mais deux autres apparurent, et les nombreux orques sur son dos sautèrent par-dessus le mur avant que Kili et Legolas ne puissent les descendre.

Ils allaient être surpassés.

"Fuyez ! hurla Gandalf, ayant apparemment pensé la même chose."

Bilbon courait déjà, son épée dans la main tandis qu'il courait entre les arbres. Thorin le suivit immédiatement, mais deux orques l'empêchaient de rejoindre le hobbit. Il les exécuta aussi vite que possible, voyant que les autres nains étaient également occupés avec de soudains ennemis.

Des flèches commencèrent à aller de la berge vers les arbres, et un cri de douleur attira l'attention de Thorin.

"Kili ! cria désespérément Fili, avant de courir vers son frère."

Déjà Legolas semblait aller dans la même direction, couvrant Fili tandis qu'il volait vers son frère.

La joie d'avoir ses neveux en train de combattre à ses côtés se changea en peur qui lui noua l'estomac tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il pourrait les perdre tous les deux ici, sur les berges de la Grande Rivière, tout ça parce qu'il ne leur avait pas dit de rester en arrière. _Ils devraient être à_ _Erebor, nous devrions tous être à Erebor, avec Bilbon à mes côtés, Bilbon !_

Il courut dans les bois. Fili était déjà aux côtés de Kili, quand il les retrouva, et Kili grimaçait mais se tenait debout.

"Je vais bien, lui assura fermement Kili. Une égratinure, c'est tout. Va, retrouve Bilbon, vite ! On tiendra la ligne de front.

\- Fais-nous confiance, dit Fili."

Thorin n'avait plus le choix. Il leur adressa un hochement de tête ferme, son coeur lui disant de ne pas les quitter, mais il devait retrouver Bilbon. Bilbon était la plus grande priorité pour l'instant, car si l'Anneau tombait aux mains des orques, s'il tombait aux mains d' _Azog_...

Il courut.


	6. Fuir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oups ! J'avais oublié de poster ici en plus de fanfiction.net... Du coup vous avez 4 chapitres d'un coup...

Bilbon traversa les arbres en peu de temps et se retrouva dans un champ brun et nu. Il y avait des plaines et des collines en dents de scie, et les grands rochers qui traversaient la terre et montaient en l'air étaient assez grands pour être effrayants. Il voyait une rivière à sa droite qui s'était frayé un chemin à travers les rochers, en faisant des falaises escarpées qui dessinaient une route étroite. Il y avait une courte pente à sa gauche, mais encore plus raide et étroite que celle qu'il avait dévalée à travers les arbres. Les wargs n'auraient aucun problème avec elle, absolument aucun.

Ils allaient être séparés. Ils allaient tous mourir.

Il avait entendu Fili appeler son frère, entendu les cris de la bataille derrière lui. Gandalf l'avait poussé dans les bois, et il était parti. Tout en essayant de ne pas penser au nain sur qui il avait crié, celui qui avait commencé à dire... quelque chose. Quelque chose sur lequel il ne pouvait pas s'attarder pour l'instant.

"Vite ! dit Gandalf derrière lui."

Bilbon avança. Autour d'eux se trouvaient de grands rochers partout. Dans les plaines, ils seraient des proies faciles. Mais s'ils montaient en haut des rochers, ils seraient piégés. Où était-il censé aller ?

"Gandalf-"

Il fut rapidement retourné, les mains de Gandalf lui serrant les épaules tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant Bilbon.

"Vous allez descendre, et nous laisser les éloigner. Restez près de la lisière des arbres - si vous en avez besoin, vous pourrez toujours en escalader un et être en sécurité. Fuyez, et ne vous retournez pas. C'est compris ?"

Il ne comprenait que trop bien. Malgré toutes ses craintes à l'idée que la compagnie le rejoigne, il était maintenant terrifié du contraire.

"Mais vous me rattraperez, dit-il."

Son coeur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

"N'est-ce pas ?"

Gandalf ne répondit pas, mais c'était une réponse en soi. Il fourra quelque chose dans les mains de Bilbon - son sac à dos.

"Allez maintenant, et ne vous retournez pas, dit-il à nouveau. Ne soyez pas fou : fuyez !"

Il poussa Bilbon vers les rochers à gauche, qui formaient un chemin escarpé vers les plaines. Bilbon ne trébucha qu'une fois avant de continuer. Vers le bas, toujours vers le bas il fuit, ses pieds s'emmêlant et se tordant sous lui, menaçant de le faire trébucher. Il se demanda l'espace d'un bref instant où était son bâton de marche, mais il ne lui servirait à rien ici, pas maintenant, et de tous les moments pour penser à un bâton de marche, Bilbon Sacquet, ce n'était pas le bon.

Des voix, des vois familières, des cris familiers et des jurons, l'attiraient en arrière. Il y avait le fracas des épées, le cri d'agonie d'un orque, mais rien qui dise qui était en vie. Rien qui dise que Thorin était en vie.

En dépit des dernières paroles de Gandalf, Bilbon se retourna et regarda en arrière.

Ils combattaient tous sur le plus haut rocher près de la lisière des arbres, repoussant ennemi sur ennemi. Aucun orque ne pensa à regarder en bas, vers la légère vallée près des arbres, où se trouvait Bilbon. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient étaient des nains et des hommes. Enfin, des nains, un homme, et un elfe : l'homme nommé Denethor, Fili et Kili étaient toujours manquants. Toujours quelque part dans la forêt.

Soudain une trompe résonna fort et clair dans l'air.

"Le cor du Gondor ! cria Aragorn."

Il se fraya un chemin à travers ses ennemis avant de courir dans les bois. L'elfe le suivit, laissant à Bilbon une vue parfaite quand un orque coupa à travers leurs défenses et assomma Gloin. Le nain cria mais devint ensuite silencieux.

Bilbon se figea. Le temps sembla ralentir tandis que ses yeux se promenaient sur le groupe. Bofur et Bifur couraient dans les bois avec Aragorn. Oin vola aux côtés de son frère, sa propre arme tranchant à travers les lignes orques. Et au loin, par-delà les autres nains qui tenaient encore debout, se dressait Gandalf, affrontant deux wargs. Il en abattit un ainsi que son cavalier d'un coup bien placé, puis passa au deuxième. Il l'avait à peine frappé quand le warg le frappa d'une patte et l'assomma. Les pattes du warg furent soudain incapables de le porter sous l'attaque de Gandalf. Il trébucha et disparut, étant tombé par-dessus la falaise près de la rivière. Les plus hautes falaises que Bilbon avait vues.

Et il emmena Gandalf avec lui.

Il ferma les yeux. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières, et il souhaita ne s'être pas retourné. Souhaita ne pas avoir vu Gloin tomber et Gandalf...  _Gandalf..._

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, les orques battaient en retraite autant que possible, mais étaient coupés par Dwalin et Nori. En haut des rochers, près de la bataille, se dressait Thorin, regardant vers Bilbon. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Bilbon ne savait pas ce que signifiait le regard dans les yeux de Thorin. Il lui avait crié dessus, avait déversé la maladie de son coeur et pratiquement maudit le nain quand tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire était implorer le pardon, être serré dans ses bras, mais il avait soudain été trop violemment en colère à la place.

_Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand-_

Il ne savait pas ce que signifiaient les paroles de Thorin, non plus. Il ne savait plus ce que tout cela voulait dire, en quoi tout cela valait quoi que ce soit. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Pour une fois, son courage lui fit défaut.

Il se retourna et fuit.

Thorin le regarda s'enfuir et commençait à le suivre quand Bofur sortit de la forêt en courant.

"Ils les ont pris, haleta-t-il, les yeux écarquillés."

Thorin sentit son coeur s'arrêter.

"Pris...

\- Fili et Kili, dit Bofur, toujours haletant. Les orques les ont pris. Emmenés sur la berge est.

\- Que faisons-nous ? demanda Dori."

Il était pratiquement couvert de sang orque, et pouvait à peine détourner les yeux d'Ori. Le jeune nain semblait en bon état, bien qu'un peu couvert de sang lui-même. Trop près, cependant. Bien trop près.

"Que faisons-nous ?"

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Thorin n'avait pas de réponse immédiate. Ses neveux, ce qui se rapprochait le plus des fils qu'il n'aurait jamais, étaient prisonniers des orques, la plus vile des fins. Azog avait ses _fils_ , et cette idée plaça une peur si grande dans son coeur qu'il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient céder sous lui.

Mais Bilbon était seul. Il parcourut les plaines du regard à la recherche du hobbit et le trouva encore en train de courir le long des arbres aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il était seul, et Thorin n'avait rien arrangé.

"Thorin ? Que faisons-nous ?"

Quelle que soit sa réponse, il avait l'impression de se damner. Il les perdrait tous, pensa-t-il, et sa vision s'assombrit comme s'il allait s'évanouir.

Il prit une inspiration et laissa les paroles traîtres s'échapper de ses lèvres.

"Rassemblez ce que vous pouvez - nous suivons les orques, et vite.

\- J'arrive... tout de suite..."

Thorin s'empressa de se retourner et de rejoindre Gloin. Le nain semblait suffoquer, mais quand Thorin chercha la blessure, il trouva du mithril dur et froid à la place.

"Je pourrais te tuer de mes mains ! cria Oin."

Il enveloppa son frère dans une étreinte puissante, et Thorin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le souffle quand il avait vu Gloin tomber - savoir qu'il était sauf était maintenant un baume sur son âme.

"Pa ! hurla Gimli, courant rejoindre Oin."

Il serra à son tour son père dans ses bras, pleurant discrètement. Le jeune nain n'avait pas reçu de blessures, apparemment. Il s'était bien battu pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Ils s'en étaient tous étonnamment bien sortis, étant donné l'assaut. Seul Gandalf était tombé, alors.

Gandalf.

Il se tourna vers le rocher, avançant lentement. Il entendait la rivière courir plus bas ; si la chute ne l'avait pas tué sur le coup, la rivière l'aurait fait. Magicien ou pas, on ne pouvait combattre éternellement la nature. Il avait vu tomber Gandalf, et quelque chose l'avait fait se tourner là où personne ne regardait : vers la gauche, d'où Gandalf avait éloigné les orques. Il avait trouvé Bilbon, les yeux fermés, le chagrin sur son visage, des larmes sur les joues. Puis Bilbon avait ouvert les yeux, l'avait fixé, et s'était enfui.

Il se pencha autant qu'il l'osait, regardant vers le torrent plus bas. Il ne vit rien du warg ou du magicien qui l'avait tué. Il ferma les yeux et murmura une bénédiction d'adieu aux guerriers tombés. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour quelqu'un qu'il avait considéré comme un... un ami. Vraiment.

Des cailloux glissèrent, le faisant immédiatement reculer, mais ils ne venaient pas de sous ses pieds. Une main ensanglantée s'aggripa à un rocher en-dessous de lui, et Thorin tomba à genoux de choc.

"Gandalf ? appela-t-il, stupéfait."

Un regard avec une lueur de peur rencontra le sien, et même le  _chapeau_  du magicien était toujours sur sa tête.

"J'ai besoin d'aide ! cria Thorin."

Il tendit la main aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Des mains saisirent ses propres jambes, lui permettant d'aller plus loin. Il s'étira et enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de Gandalf. Gandalf eut un hochement de tête soulagé et lâcha les rochers, agrippant à la place la main de Thorin.

Il fallut plusieurs longues minutes, mais finalement le magicien fut sur la terre ferme.

"Nous pensions que vous étiez tombé ! cria Ori.

\- Je suis bien tombé, Maître Ori, dit Gandalf, respirant fort."

La peur commença à quitter ses yeux - apparemment même les magiciens étaient sujets à la peur de mourir.

"Je ne suis simplement pas tombé jusqu'en bas. Où est Bilbon ?"

Personne d'autre n'avait la réponse. Thorin déglutit.

"Il est parti, dit-il, et Gandalf tourna un regard acéré vers lui. En suivant la rivière et les arbres vers le sud.

\- Bien, dit enfin le magicien. Vous l'avez protégé, et c'est ce qui compte.

\- Il vous croit mort, dit brusquement Thorin, incendiant le magicien du regard. Il vous a vu tomber."

Gandalf eut l'air peiné.

"Touque obstiné, marmonna-t-il, se relevant. Je lui avais dit de ne pas se retourner."

Thorin ne savait même pas que Legolas était à proximité jusqu'à ce que l'elfe parle, le surprenant assez pour le faire sursauter.

"Denethor s'affaiblit, dit-il avec regret. Fili et Kili ont été pris."

Denethor était nouveau pour lui, bien que le problème de ses neveux ne le soit pas. Gandalf, cependant, se précipita immédiatement vers les arbres.

"Vite ! aboya-t-il."

Thorin le suivit. Il s'arrêta un moment pour regarder dans la direction qu'avait prise Bilbon, mais il ne voyait même plus le hobbit.

Bilbon était bel et bien seul, maintenant. Il poussa un profond soupir et remonta la légère pente vers la rivière.

Près du littoral se trouvait Denethor, avec Aragorn agenouillé au-dessus de lui. Sur le côté, Oin s'occupait de Nori, qui avait l'air pâle et ensanglanté mais alerte. Blessé, pas mourant. Contrairement à Denethor.

Denethor tendit la main, vers  _lui_  réalisa Thorin, et il alla se placer à côté de l'homme.

"Je n'ai pas, pas pu les arrêter, haleta-t-il quand Thorin s'approcha."

Il s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme, perplexe.

"Les orques, tenta d'expliquer Denethor, avant de tousser, du sang passant ses lèvres. Ils ont pris..."

Il était tombé en défendant ses fils-soeurs.

Sa colère contre celui qu'il avait considéré comme un homme-enfant insupportable, arrogant et avide, s'évanouit. Denethor était maintenant blessé parce qu'il avait essayé de sauver Fili et Kili.

"Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque."

Denethor toussa de nouveau, les yeux peinés.

"J'ai essayé de, de les protéger mais les orques, ils connaissaient leurs noms, ils..."

Thorin se glaça.

"Ils sont vivants."

Denethor essayait de le rassurer, mais ce n'en était que pire. Ils souffriraient aux mains des orques. Ils souffriraient aux mains d'Azog, car c'était l'Orque Pâle qui avait manifestement ordonné le raid. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas l'Anneau, ou n'en avait-il pas entendu parler. Peut-être voulait-il seulement détruire la lignée de Durin.

"Reposez-vous, l'encouragea Aragorn."

La respiration de Denethor s'affaiblit, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

"Est-il...

\- Pas encore, dit Aragorn en soupirant. Mais bientôt, si nous ne pouvons le guérir. Son armure a pris le choc ; si les arbres n'étaient pas si espacés, je ne l'aurais pas atteint si vite. Il avait raison : la seule chose que voulaient les orques était vos fils-soeurs, Thorin. Nous pouvons encore les rattraper.

\- Alors nous les rattraperons ! dit Gloin."

Puis il poussa un grognement, portant sa main à sa poitrine. Oin le maintint debout, Gimli restant anxieusement à ses côtés.

"Pas tous, dit Thorin, avant de leur adresser un regard noir quand les protestations commencèrent. Je ne peux risquer davantage les blessés. Vous retournerez en Lorien avec les bateaux, et prendrez Denethor avec vous de toute urgence."

Ce fut Bombur qui, étonnamment, parla le premier.

"On l'ramènera. On l'protègera. Vous, donnez la chasse."

Thorin lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant.

"L'eau n'est pas tumultueuse au point de vous empêcher de rejoindre la Lorien, dit Gandalf. Si vous faites vite, vous devriez être de retour là-bas avant la nuit. Les elfes sont de puissants guérisseurs. Si quelqu'un peut sauver la vie de Denethor, ce sont le Seigneur Elrond et la Dame Galadriel.

\- Puis vous pourrez retourner à Erebor et la protéger, ajouta Thorin."

Si Fili et Kili ne pouvaient pas protéger la montagne, quelqu'un devait le faire.

Les bateaux furent vite répartis : Oin demeura avec Denethor dans un bateau, afin de l'aider s'il le pouvait, tandis que Dori s'installait avec Nori dans un autre. Gloin s'assit avec Bifur, et Bombur prit le dernier bateau à lui tout seul.

Puis Dori marqua une pause, regardant autour de lui.

"Ori, Gimli et toi pouvez trouver un siège n'importe où."

Ori avala sa salive mais ne dit rien.

Il ne fallut qu'un moment à l'aîné de ses frères pour réaliser ce qui allait se passer, et il fit mine de descendre du bateau. Le bras valide de Nori le tira en arrière.

"Ori, non ! appela désespérément Dori. Tu, tu ne laisserais pas Gimli tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'viens pas avec vous, Maître Dori, dit Gimli en hochant la tête."

Il enfonça l'extrémité de sa hache dans le sol et s'appuya dessus.

"Quelqu'un doit représenter mon Pa, et puisque ça ne peut pas être lui, ce sera moi."

Gloin regarda son fils avec de la peur et de l'admiration dans le regard. Dori se retourna vers Thorin, une prière et une question dans le regard, et Thorin serra les lèvres.

"Il s'en est bien sorti jusqu'ici, dit-il. Et il ne rentrera dans aucun des autres bateaux."

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais ils devaient bouger, et vite.

"Je l'protègerai, dit Dwalin, en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Ori."

Ori leva les yeux vers l'autre nain avec reconnaissance avant de se tourner vers ses frères.

"Je suis plus âgé que Fili et Kili, tu sais. Juste parce que je n'ai pas encore vraiment choisi d'arme, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas me battre, Dori. J'irai bien.

\- Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, dit Gandalf."

Il poussa le premier bateau dans la rivière. Thorin les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient loin sur leur route, puis se retourna vers le reste de sa compagnie.

Dwalin, Ori, et Gimli se tenaient d'un côté, tandis que Bofur se tenait avec Gandalf, son chapeau toujours miraculeusement sur sa tête. A côté d'eux se trouvaient Legolas et Aragorn, prêts à partir.

"Après vous, Roi Sous la Montagne, dit Aragorn."

L'héritier d'un roi s'inclinant devant quelqu'un qui n'avait pas encore vraiment mérité le titre de roi. Il avait peut-être repris la montagne, mais il ne méritait pas la couronne qui s'y trouvait. Pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Bilbon et fait ses excuses. Thorin remit Orcrist dans son fourreau et regarda vers la côte est. Ils pouvaient les rattraper, et ils le feraient.

"Allons chasser de l'orque, gronda-t-il, et il partit en courant."

La compagnie ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Il pourrait sauver ses fils-soeurs de leur sort. Il pourrait les retrouver et les sauver et les protéger. Puis il pourrait essayer de retrouver Bilbon. Essayer de protéger celui qu'il appelait bien-aimé.

Il le devait.


	7. Le Plateau

Il courut jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, puis il courut encore davantage. Les plaines étaient trop ouvertes, trop rocailleuses, aussi avait-il décidé de slalomer entre les arbres. Ce fut une bonne distance plus loin, cependant, que Bilbon trébucha enfin sur une racine et rencontra le sol. Il se roula en boule, les doigts agrippant ses cheveux, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas hurler de chagrin.

Il avait considéré les nains comme des amis, Thorin encore plus, mais c'était Gandalf qui avait été sa constante, Gandalf qui l'avait aidé à traverser tant de choses. Gandalf qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, et il était parti, mort. Il avala de l'air et lutta pour s'empêcher de trembler. Il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Peut-être plus tard.

Gandalf avait donné sa vie pour que Bilbon soit en sécurité. Le moins qu'il puisse faire était de le rester.

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel quand il se rassit enfin. Il essuya les larmes de ses yeux et se mit sur pieds. Il était soudain si las et fatigué, et se demanda sur quelle distance il avait couru. Après que Gandalf soit tombé, après que Thorin...

Thorin.

La course avait éclairci son esprit des toiles d'araignées qui l'encombraient, et il se sentait tellement  _bête_  maintenant. Il avait laissé ses émotions guider ses actes et maintenant, maintenant il le payait en se sentant encore pire qu'avant. Il aurait dû laisser parler Thorin, au lieu de déverser son mal de coeur, et ça ne lui avait pas fait du bien d'évoquer sa peine. Il avait cru que ce serait le cas, mais ça n'avait fait que l'empirer.

Pire que cela, Thorin n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler ou d'offrir une réponse ou peut-être, juste peut-être, des excuses. Il était venu avec la compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un bon signe. Il avait été là pour aider Bilbon.

Sauf qu'il l'avait salué avec un 'cambrioleur'. Ce qui signifiait que Thorin n'avait pas lu la lettre. Il était certain que Galadriel la lui avait donnée : même avec la forte antipathie de Thorin envers les elfes, Galadriel se serait assurée qu'elle lui parvienne. Mais... mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas lue ? N'avait-elle juste rien signifié pour lui ?

Peut-être l'avait-il lue puis décidé que 'cambrioleur' était le terme le plus approprié. Bilbon grimaça à cette idée.  _Vous êtes plus que cela_ , lui avait dit Thorin. Il ne saurait peut-être jamais, maintenant. Séparé de Thorin par une longue distance et un grand nombre d'orques, les chances de ne plus jamais revoir le roi étaient assez fortes. Il était douloureux de penser qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ces yeux bleus.

Et lui qui avait été content de partir tout seul. Un court moment avec les nains qu'il appelait ses amis et soudain il ne voulait plus être seul. _Tiens bon, Bilbon_ , se dit-il.  _Tu peux le faire._

Il se redressa et regarda dans les bois. Les orques, se souvint-il avec un certain malaise. Il y avait eu des orques le long de la rivière, et peu importe à quel point il pouvait courir vite, les orques pourraient toujours courir plus vite. Il tira Dard de son fourreau, juste au cas où, mais ne vit que de l'argent. Il rengaina l'épée, se sentant légèrement mieux, puis sortit dans les champs pour essayer de comprendre où il était.

La flèche qui siffla à son oreille le fit bondir derrière l'arbre. Le fracas des sabots était fort, et devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque instant. Il se laissa glisser vers les racines de l'arbre et se roula en boule, souhaitant pouvoir être invisible.

_Utilise-moi._

Bilbon se figea. Lentement son regard se tourna vers sa poche, où se trouvait l'Anneau. C'était une voix rauque et profonde, qui le terrifiait et l'attirait en même temps.

_Je peux te sauver : utilise-moi._

Il agrippa délibérément la cape drapée autour de lui avec ses doigts, serrant fort jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir entendre ne serait-ce qu'un écho de cette horrible voix dans sa tête. Penser à l'Anneau, à n'importe quel or, lui retournait l'estomac. Il en faudrait plus que cela pour piéger ce hobbit.

Le bruit des sabots s'était arrêté. Prudemment Bilbon osa pencher la tête et fouiller les plaines du regard.

La pointe de lance sur son nez le fit se figer.

"Hum, dit-il."

Il suivit du regard la lance aiguisée jusqu'à son maître. Il y avait des hommes sur des chevaux, des hommes portant d'effrayantes tenues de combat, leurs épées à portée de main et leurs casques décorés bloquant le soleil couchant. Ils étaient grands, encore plus grands sur les chevaux, bien trop grands pour que Bilbon les combatte. Il avala sa salive devant leur taille.

"Ce n'est qu'un enfant, dit l'un des hommes. Fulgram, retiens ta lance.

\- Je n'ai pas rencontré d'enfant avec un visage aussi adulte, dit l'homme, Fulgram."

Il retira néanmoins sa lance. Bilbon poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Je ne suis pas un enfant, dit Bilbon, se levant lentement de toute sa taille."

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, comparé à eux si grands devant lui, mais il rassembla son courage et resta ferme.

"Je suis un hobbit, de la Comté."

Fulgram pencha la tête, comme pour y réfléchir.

"Je n'ai jamais rencontré un hobbit, bien que j'aie entendu parler de la Comté, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur le Plateau, Maître Hobbit ?"

Le Plateau. Voici donc où il était. Il pesa soigneusement mais rapidement ses mots.

"Je descendais l'Anduin quand des orques sont venus. Ils... ils ont tué certains de mes amis, ajouta-t-il, ravalant la boule dans sa gorge. Je me suis enfui. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, en fait, avant que vous me le disiez à l'instant.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance de vous échapper, dit le premier homme à avoir parlé. Les orques ne laissent pas une victime potentielle s'enfuir si facilement. Vous devez être très rapide.

\- Quand j'en ai besoin, dit Bilbon."

La voix de l'homme, cependant, avait été douce, pas condescendante. Etant donné que son premier réflexe avait été de qualifier Bilbon d'enfant, il avait manifestement revu son jugement, ce que Bilbon trouva gentil de sa part.

"Les Hobbits ont généralement le pied léger.

\- Où allez-vous ? demanda l'homme.

\- Je devais rencontrer des amis au... au Gondor, dit Bilbon,.

Il se maudit pour ne pas avoir de réponse prête. Fulgram étrécit les yeux.

"C'est loin de la Comté, Maître Hobbit."

 _Et maintenant, Bilbon_  ? le nargua son esprit. Et maintenant, en effet ? Un hobbit dans une compagnie était ignoré et facilement, mais un hobbit tout seul, si loin au sud-est de là où il devrait être, ça allait attirer des questions, et justifiées.

"Je suis... cartographe, dit-il enfin."

Il fouilla rapidement son sac et trouva la grande carte de la terre du Milieu. La sortant, il la brandit pour que les hommes la voient.

"Je m'assure que cette carte est la plus précise. Mes amis ont parlé d'une grande bibliothèque en Gondor.

\- Il y en a bien une, dit Fulgran, et la ride entre ses sourcils disparut. Mais vous êtes encore loin du Gondor, petit homme. Et je ne voudrais pas que vous voyagiez seul.

\- Venez-vous... du Gondor ? demanda Bilbon."

Le premier homme eut un sourire.

"Pas nous, non. Nous sommes des Rohirrim, et mes hommes sont les Cavaliers du Rohan. Je suis Holdwine, serviteur de notre grand Roi Thengel.

\- Je suis Fulgram, capitaine des Cavaliers du Rohan, dit Fulgram en hochant la tête. Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré, en particulier après le rapport que vous nous avez fait, Maître Hobbit.

\- Bilbon, s'il vous plaît. Bilbon Sacquet, dit-il avec une courte révérence.

\- Bilbon Sacquet, alors. Holdwine, retournez au Rohan avec Maître Sacquet ; veillez à l'amener en toute sécurité à notre roi. Combien d'orques, Maître Sacquet ?"

Combien en effet. Tout ce qu'il avait vu c'étaient les hordes qui s'étaient déversées de la rive est, surpassant leur petite mais grande compagnie.

"Un grand nombre, dit-il enfin. Vous trouverez les restes de la bataille plus au nord. Les restes de... de mes amis."

Il espérait qu'ils ne trouveraient pas Thorin parmi eux. Il avait assez distrait Thorin, cependant, avant que Bilbon ne parte en courant, et s'il découvrait qu'il avait mené le roi nain à sa mort comme il l'avait fait pour Gloin et Gandalf-

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas y penser. Il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. Ils avaient peut-être tous donné leurs vies pour le protéger, pour qu'il aille plus loin vers son but. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant.

 _Paix, Bilbon_ , murmura la voix de Galadriel dans son esprit. _N'ayez pas peur. Vous n'êtes pas seul. Vous rencontrerez beaucoup d'alliés et d'ennemis dans cette quête_.

Il avait rencontré les ennemis, pour sûr ; peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé des alliés.

"Rohirrim, nous allons au nord ! appela Fulgram."

Les autres cavaliers tournèrent bride immédiatement pour le suivre, jusqu'à ce que seule une poignée demeure avec Holdwine.

"Etes-vous déjà monté sur un cheval, Maître Sacquet ? demanda Holdwine.

\- Une fois, mais je crois que le cheval était plus petit, dit nerveusement Bilbon en levant les yeux vers le cheval."

Le haut de ses boucles atteignait à peine la bouche du cheval. Ce cheval semblait encore plus large que ne l'avait été celui d'Aragorn. Il pencha la tête pour le pousser du museau, et Bilbon eut un mouvement de recul quand un nez froid lui frôla le front.

Holdwine eut un rire.

"Vous apprendrez, et vite. Venez : je vais vous montrer le Rohan."

Il se pencha sur le côté et et offrit sa main à Bilbon. Prudemment Bilbon la saisit, pour se retrouver hissé de plus en plus haut dans l'air. Il fut finalement installé sur le cheval, et il n'avait certainement pas laissé échapper un couinement aigu. Il agrippa la crinière du cheval, probablement bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû, mais ça ne sembla pas déranger l'animal.

Holdwine rit de nouveau.

"En route vers le Rohan, lança-t-il."

Après avoir, heureusement, enroulé un bras autour de Bilbon, ils s'élancèrent à travers les plaines.

Tout était noir. Bouger ne lui servait absolument à rien, car ses mains refusaient de se séparer et ses pieds étaient lourds dans ses bottes. Il tenta de donner un coup, mais ne savait pas où il était. Frustré, Kili donna un nouveau coup de pied.

Il bougeait, pensa-t-il, la réalisation ne venant que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

"Y en a un de réveillé, dit une voix rauque."

Des orques. Ils étaient en train de combattre des orques près de la rivière. Denethor les avait protégés, puis été tombés, ils avaient été pris, _Fili_  !

Soudain il y eut de la lumière. Kili inspira brusquement l'air frais, puis sursauta devant le visage grotesque juste devant lui. L'orque rit.

"Il est réveillé, pour sûr. Et l'autre ?"

Kili étira davantage le cou, regardant autour de lui. Un énorme groupe d'orques l'entourait. Il était haut, plus haut qu'il ne s'y serait attendu, mais il n'eut qu'à regarder à sa gauche pour voir la fourrure grossière à côté de lui. Attaché à un warg dans un sac. Il tordit ses mains, essayant de relâcher les liens. Les cordes entamèrent ses poignets, mais il continua d'essayer. Pas étonnant que ses coups de pieds ne lui aient servi à rien.

"Fili, appela-t-il."

Du sang séché recouvrait une partie du visage de Fili, ne rendant Kili que plus désespéré.

"Fili ! appela-t-il, plus fort cette fois."

Les orques rirent.

"Pas encore réveillé, dit l'un d'entre eux. Donne-lui un peu de jus, ça pourrait le réveiller.

\- Si vous le touchez, je vous tue, menaça Kili, essayant de sortir du sac."

Ses jambes étaient tordues bizarrement, cependant, ne lui laissant aucune place pour bouger.

"Je jure que je vous tue !"

Les orques se contentèrent de rire à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'un orque plus large n'intervienne.

"Suffit ! grogna-t-il. Arrêtez ! Il faut qu'on bouge ! Azog nous attend, et je veux de la viande fraîche. Bougez-vous, vermine !"

Azog. Kili sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ils allaient vers Azog ? C'était pour ça l'attaque - pas l'Anneau, mais Azog ?

Le warg recommença à bouger.

"Fili, réveille-toi, siffla Kili. Maintenant !"

Fili ne bougea pas. La peur commença à s'installer dans l'estomac de Kili.

"Fee, réveille-toi, murmura-t-il. Fee ?"

Le warg sur lequel il était attaché se pencha pour mordiller celui à ses côtés. Tous deux grognèrent, presque de manière amicale, mais Kili s'en moquait, car cela le rapprochait de Fili. Il réussit à sortir une épaule et donna gentiment un coup à son frère. Fili marmonna quelque chose, mais c'était au moins  _quelque chose_.

"Fee, réveille-toi, murmura à nouveau Kili. J'ai besoin de toi."

Fût-ce le ton employé par Kili, ou les mots eux-mêmes, il ne le saurait jamais, mais Fili ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Kee ? murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, je suis là, dit Kili avec un léger rire de soulagement. Je suis là, Fili. Tout va bien."

Fili essaya de s'asseoir, puis fronça les sourcils quand il en fut incapable. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, son froncement de sourcils s'intensifiant.

"Je crois que ton idée de 'bien' n'est pas tout à fait juste, Kee, dit-il. Que s'est-il passé ? Où est notre Oncle ?"

C'était la question que Kili avait désespérément évité, mais il semblait que ce ne soit plus possible.

"Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Je viens de me réveiller, comme toi. On va s'en sortir, pourtant. Je suis là, tu es là. Notre Oncle nous trouvera."

Tant qu'il avait son frère, il allait bien. Kili pouvait tout faire avec Fili à ses côtés.

Fili acquiesça, bien que lentement.

"Tu es là, répéta-t-il avant de sourire. Ça va aller.

\- Ouais, dit Kili, essayant d'y placer une affirmation. Ça va aller.

\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas juste les manger ?"

Le gémissement devant eux les fit se figer.

"Ils ont pas besoin de tous leurs morceaux, poursuivit l'orque. Ils survivraient avec un bras en moins... ou une jambe.

\- Il est temps de partir, murmura Fili."

Kili acquiesça et commença frénétiquement à tirer sur ses poignets. Les cordes étaient solides, mais ils étaient les fils de Durin : ils pouvaient sortir de cordes ridicules, non ?

"Je commence à me lasser d'être mis dans des sacs pour qu'on me mange, murmura Kili."

Fili laissa échapper un reniflement de rire.

"Ils doivent arriver intact chez Azog ! grogna l'orque plus large. Touche-les et j'aurai ta tête ! Il y aura plein de viande quand on arrivera en Isengard. Maintenant avance !"

Isengard ? Kili jeta un regard à Fili, essayant de se souvenir où était l'Isengard. A l'ouest, il se souvenait d'avoir appris ça pendant ses études.

"L'Isengard ? murmura Fili. C'est à l'ouest, non ?

\- A l'ouest, confirma Kili. En tout cas, pour autant que je me souvienne."

Balin lui tordrait les oreilles devant son ignorance à cet instant. Etant donné que sa tête souffrait encore de la quelconque façon dont ils l'avaient assommé, et qu'il allait peut-être se faire manger,  _une fois de plus_ , il estimait avoir le droit à un petit trou de mémoire.

"J'aime pas ça, marmonna un des orques devant eux. Je suivrai Azog, pour sûr, mais j'aime pas ces magiciens."

 _Magiciens_  ? mima Fili avec de grands yeux. Kili n'avait pas de réponse. Le seul magicien qu'il connaissait était Gandalf, bien que Gandalf en ait nommé d'autres. Oh, et Radagast, il se souvenait de Radagast. Et ce magicien qui était venu à Fondcombe, celui que Gandalf avait aidé à distraire assez longtemps pour qu'ils partent sans encombres. Un magicien blanc : comment s'appelait-il ?"

"T'en fais pas pour ça, dit un autre orque. Azog a foi en Saroumane."

Ça avait l'air juste. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

"Saroumane est un bon sorcier, dit Kili, jetant un regard à son frère. N'est-ce pas ?"

Fili haussa les épaules de son mieux.

"Je ne... ouille !... sais pas. Mais Gandalf a dit que c'était un ami."

Peut-être plus maintenant. Kili tira de nouveau sur ses mains, souhaitant désespérément un couteau ou une hache ou-

Ou une pierre. Kili regarda derrière lui, ne trouva aucun orque en train de les suivre, puis baissa les yeux vers le sol sous son nez. Mahal soit loué, son sac était tordu sur le côté. Ils ne marchaient pas vite à présent, étant donné tous les grommellements à l'avant, et c'était assez lent pour qu'il puisse probablement...

Fili ne dit rien, mais adressa à son frère un de ses meilleurs regards 'qu'est-ce que tu fais tu es fou ?'. Kili les recevait beaucoup. Cette fois, comme beaucoup d'autres fois, il l'ignora, et se pencha vers le sol. Le chemin était boueux à force d'être piétiné par des pieds orques, et il grimaça à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Du moment qu'il pouvait trouver une pierre assez aiguisée, il accepterait ce qui viendrait avec.

Heureusement, sa pierre semblait intacte. Elle était lisse et n'était couverte pas rien d'autre qu'un peu de mousse. Pour une raison quelconque, il semblait que les orques l'aient évitée : probablement à cause de son bout pointu. Il s'empressa de se baisser et, avec les dents, souleva la pierre.

Les yeux de Fili s'écarquillèrent de réalisation tandis que Kili lançait la pierre sur sa poitrine. Il réussit à monter ses mains presque jusqu'en haut du sac. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise des trolls, c'était comment sortir d'un sac, pensa-t-il avec humour. Il saisit la corde au bout du sac avec ses dents et tira. Après quelques essais, elle se relâcha assez pour qu'il saisisse la pierre avec les dents. Après cela, ce fut une affaire simple de couper les cordes jusqu'à ce que ses mains et pieds soient libres.

Fili n'avait pas autant de chance, mais il n'était pas complètement droit, non plus. Kili sortit lentement du sac, jetant un regard vers les orques en avant. Aucun d'eux ne leur prêtait attention. Il attendit que les wargs se rapprochent à nouveau, puis tendit le bras et trancha la corde en haut du sac de son frère. Les doigts de Fili montèrent jusqu'à l'ouverture, et Kili lui tendit la pierre. Le warg s'éloigna, mais trop tard maintenant : Fili gigotait déjà dans son sac, probablement presque libre. Kili sourit.

Maintenant, comment s'échapper sans attirer l'attention des orques. Le soleil s'était assez couché pour que leur absence ne soit probablement pas remarquée avant un moment. Qui savait seulement où était son arc, ou l'épée de Fili. L'idée fut comme un coup : c'étaient des cadeaux de majorité de Thorin, presque une bénédiction pour accompagner leur oncle dans la quête pour Erebor. Et maintenant ils étaient presque certainement aux mains des orques.

S'éloigner d'abord, ensuite ils trouveraient leurs armes.

Les sacs semblaient n'être attachés au warg que par une seule corde solide. S'ils pouvaient casser ces cordes, alors ils pourraient tomber et s'enfuir. Kili attira le regard de son frère, puis désigna la corde, fit mine de la couper, puis désigna le sol.

Fili fronça les sourcils. Kili haussa les siens, dans l'expectative. Fili désigna la corde, puis mima la corde se balançant d'avant en arrière, avant de se désigner lui-même.

Kili roula des yeux. Parfois il était certain que toute la matière grise de leur lignée lui avait été attribuée. Il désigna la corde, montra la pierre dans les mains de Fili, fit de nouveau mine de la couper, puis désigna FIli et lui-même avant de montrer le sol.

Les yeux de Fili s'écarquillèrent avec compréhension. Il saisit immédiatement la corde au-dessus de lui et commença à couper.

"Pas encore ! siffla Kili. Attends !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

\- Des chevaux ! On pourrait bien avoir de la viande plus fraîche que prévue !"

Un cri de guerre monta, et soudain les wargs s'élançaient, plus vite qu'avant. Kili se sentait sauter de haut en bas, maintenant qu'il était détaché dans le sac. Il s'accrocha de son mieux, et regarda Fili l'incendier du regard.

"Attends ? Vraiment, Kee ?"

D'accord, alors il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils accélèrent.

"Juste-"

Fili était déjà retourné à sa corde, et Kili savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de couper son sac. Il allait juste devoir se laisser tomber. Fili était presque prêt, encore un peu...

"Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ?

\- Fili ! cria Kili tandis que les deux orques revenaient en courant."

Fili tomba au sol et Kili se renversa, tombant tête la première avant de rouler au sol. L'un des orques était déjà sur lui, et Kili chercha une pierre au sol, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se défendre.

Soudain l'orque tomba au sol, une flèche dans la poitrine. Fili était là, tirant déjà Kili sur ses pieds.

"Cours ! cria Fili.

\- Courir  _où_  ? répondit Kili sur le même ton."

Il y avait des wargs et des orques, des chevaux et des hommes partout, d'un seul coup, et il se baissa quand quelque chose vola au-dessus de sa tête.

"Fee !"

Fili lui agrippa la main et s'élança dans une direction, tirant Kili derrière lui. Kili contournait quand il pouvait, sans jamais lâcher son frère. Ils faillirent se faire piétiner deux fois, des chevaux bougeant partout, mais il se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur Fili, faisant confiance à son frère pour le guider en sécurité. Ils atteignirent enfin un endroit plus sûr, loin de la bataille. Kili haleta, essoufflé, sentant Fili s'agripper à lui.

"Tu vas bien ? demanda Fili."

Kili acquiesça. De près, Fili avait une mine affreuse, mais le sang était sec, et Fili se tenait sur ses deux jambes. Il irait bien.

"Ça va, lui assura Kili. Fee, ta tête.

\- Juste une égratinure, assura Fili. Je parlais de ton flanc."

Son flanc blessé tout à l'heure, quand ils avaient combattu ensemble près de la rivière.

"Juste effleuré, dit-il. Vraiment, Fee, ça va."

Quelque chose siffla à son oreille, assez pour faire voler ses cheveux dans le souffle de l'objet. Fili le poussa derrière lui, bien que ça ne serve vraiment à rien. En un instant ils étaient encerclés, lances et flèches pointées vers eux. Kili aperçut la pointe ensanglantée d'une épée et s'accrocha à son frère. Les hommes étaient tout aussi dangereux que les orques, parfois. Il avait appris cela dans les Montagnes Bleues.

L'un des hommes s'avança, les regardant intensément.

"Vous n'êtes pas des orques, dit-il enfin. Des nains ?"

Fili hocha la tête.

"Des nains, dit-il. Prisonniers des orques.

\- Et presque libérés tout seuls, dit l'homme. C'est un exploit admirable. Dites-moi, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés prisonniers ?

\- Nous les avons combattus près de la rivière, dit Kili sans réfléchir."

Fili lui donna un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes, et il grimaça quand le coup entra en contact avec sa blessure.

"Nous avons été dépassés."

L'homme réfléchit à cela. Kili attendit, respirant à peine. Ils étaient en infériorité numérique, et ils étaient définitivement plus petits que tous les hommes armés ici. Ce serait une fin terrible : ne survivre aux orques que pour être massacrés par cette petite armée.

"D'étranges choses, murmura enfin l'homme. D'étranges choses aujourd'hui, vraiment."

Plus fort, il leur demanda :

"Connaissez-vous un hobbit ?"

De toutes les choses que Kili s'était attendu à ce qu'il dise, celle-là n'en faisait pas partie.

"Bilbon ? demanda-t-il avant que Fili puisse dire quelque chose. Vous avez vu Bilbon ?

\- Kili ! siffla brusquement Fili."

Oh, oui : il n'aurait probablement pas dû dire son nom. Kili se mordit la lèvre. Cependant, il semblait que le nom de Bilbon était exactement ce que l'homme voulait entendre.

"Il avait mentionné des amis massacrés par les orques, mais pas des amis enlevés par eux, dit-il."

Il ôta son heaume de sa tête, et des cheveux blond sable cascadèrent sur ses épaules. Une courte barbe hirsute parcourait son menton ; si elle avait été un peu plus longue, et ses yeux un peu plus clairs, Kili aurait dit que c'était le portrait de son frère.

"Votre hobbit est sauf, et en route vers le Rohan. Nous allons vous conduire.

\- Attendez, des amis massacrés ? demanda Fili, et le coeur de Kili s'arrêta. Qui ?

\- Il ne l'a pas dit, dit l'homme. Seulement que des amis étaient tombés."

Kili avala brusquement sa salive.  _Par pitié, pas mon Oncle. S'il vous plaît._  La mort de n'importe quel membre de la compagnie lui faisait mal au coeur, mais son oncle les avait pratiquement élevés avec leur mère. Le perdre serait comme perdre leur père. La seule chose pire que de perdre leur oncle aurait été de perdre leur mère.  _Ou Fili_ , murmura une petite voix dans sa tête, et l'idée était tellement... tellement  _mauvaise_ qu'il en frissonna. Fili se pressa contre lui, dos à dos, et Kili s'autorisa à respirer. Fili était là. Ils allaient s'en sortir.

"Quels sont vos noms, Maîtres Nains ? demanda l'homme.

\- Je suis Fili, et voici mon frère, Kili, dit Fili."

Il serait un bon roi un jour, vraiment ; il pouvait être aussi majestueux que leur Oncle, quand il s'y mettait. Tout aussi diplomatique, également.

"Quel est le vôtre, Maître des Chevaux ?"

L'homme sourit.

"Je suis Fulgram du Rohan. Nous allons vous conduire promptement au Rohan. Il semble que ceci était la compagnie d'orques dont votre hobbit a parlé.

\- Nous avons été emmenés loin du lieu de la bataille, lui dit Kili. Nous avons livré combat le long de l'Anduin. Aux Méandres Nord."

Fulgram marqua une pause.

"Vous êtes près des Méandres Sud maintenant, dit-il. Les orques ont dû faire demi-tour pour venir à l'ouest. Mes hommes vont vous conduire au Rohan vers votre ami. Dernhelm, Baldor, et ceux qui veulent suivre : nous chevauchons au nord vers le Champ du Celebrant. Je voudrais voir ce champ de bataille."

Il partit sans un mot de plus, et un grand nombre de chevaux le suivirent. Kili réalisa soudain combien d'hommes à cheval il y avait eu : une petite armée, vraiment.

"Vous chevaucherez avec nous, dit l'un des hommes, tendant le bras comme pour lui offrir sa main.

\- Attendez ! dit Kili en se tournant vers les orques. Nos armes ; ils ont pris nos armes. Nous n'en aurons que pour un moment."

L'homme acquiesça.

"Faites vite, Maître Nain. La nuit approche, et les cadavres doivent être brûlés."

Kili s'élança vers les cadavres, Fili derrière lui.

"Tu as confiance en eux ? demanda doucement Kili pendant qu'ils cherchaient."

Fili trouva rapidement l'un de ses couteaux, et Kili trouva son carquois globalement intact. Il lui manquait plus de flèches qu'avant d'avoir été pris. Il incendia au hasard un orque du regard mais finit par avancer. Il pourrait fabriquer d'autres flèches.

Fili fut silencieux un moment tandis qu'il continuait de chercher.

"Nous n'avons pas tellement le choix, dit-il enfin. Ils sont manifestement les ennemis des orques. Et ils ont Bilbon, c'est certain. On ne peut pas juste le laisser."

Et Bilbon pourrait leur dire qui était tombé.

"Alors nous irons avec eux, dit Kili d'un ton décisif."

Il trouva enfin son arc, presque coincé sous une carcasse de warg, et tira dessus en souriant pour le libérer.

"Et nous retrouverons Bilbon."

Ils pourraient le protéger pour leur oncle. Il était leur ami, aussi.

"Je suis d'accord, dit Fili."

Il rattacha ses épées, avec juste un léger mouvement de douleur.

"Et on te trouvera un guérisseur.

\- Je vais bien, Kee."

S'il allait bien, alors Kili était l'oncle d'un warg. A la place il s'étira, délibérément, puis exagéra une grimace.

"Kili, dit Fili d'un ton d'urgence, tendant la main vers son frère. Tu as définitivement plus besoin d'un guérisseur que moi.

\- Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un guérisseur, et je n'en veux pas."

Fili pinça les lèvres.

"Ecoute, je viendrai avec toi, on pourra tous les deux voir des guérisseurs. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

Exactement ce qu'avait voulu Kili.

"Je suppose, dit-il."

Sa voix se voulait résignée, mais il ne put réprimer un sourire. Fili marmonna quelque chose de très peu flatteur dans sa barbe et retourna vers les hommes du Rohan. Kili serra son arc dans sa main et le suivit.

Ils allaient à l'est depuis trop longtemps quand Legolas appela une halte.

"Je ne les vois plus, dit l'elfe, soigneusement perché sur un rocher."

Il avait l'air stable, mais si Thorin était dans la même position, il serait tombé.

Plus inquiétantes étaient ses paroles.

"Pourquoi pas ? demanda Gimli. Vous les suiviez assez facilement !"

Legolas fit un tour complet, ses cheveux fouettant l'air au passage.

"Ils ont tourné, dit-il. Ils retournent... vers l'ouest ?

\- Ils ont fait demi-tour, dit Dwalin. On pourra plus facilement leur barrer la route.

\- Pourquoi faire demi-tour ? demanda Aragorn en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi aller à l'ouest ? Il n'y a rien pour eux dans cette direction."

C'était une bonne question, à laquelle Thorin ne pouvait répondre immédiatement.

"On pourra leur demander quand on les attrapera, dit-il."

Legolas bondit des rochers et partit en courant, la compagnie sur ses talons.

C'était une question troublante, effectivement. Pourquoi les orques iraient-ils à l'ouest ? Vers les Montagnes Embrumées ? C'était le bastion des gobelins, apparemment. Allaient-ils vers la Moria ? La seule idée lui évoquait de sombres souvenirs.

C'était toujours plus plaisant que de penser à Bilbon. Bilbon, qui se retournait et fuyait, une douleur profonde dans ses yeux. Pourquoi Thorin n'avait-il pas pu dire ce qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi les mots, ceux qui flottaient si facilement dans son esprit, n'avaient-ils pu atteindre sa langue quand il en avait eu besoin ? S'il avait seulement pu dire quelque chose, il aurait peut-être pu avoir Bilbon ici à ses côtés, en sécurité. Qui savait où se trouvait le hobbit à présent.  _En sécurité. Je vous en prie, faites qu'il soit en sécurité_ , implora-t-il tout pouvoir qui voudrait écouter.

Ils avancèrent, traversant une autre partie peu profonde de la rivière - les Méandres Sud, les avait informés Gandalf - avant de continuer. Le Plateau était toujours aussi sauvage que quand ils s'étaient battus des heures auparavant, mais cette fois ils s'aventurèrent plus loin, essayant d'apercevoir les orques pour les suivre.

Ce fut Legolas qui remarqua que les orques s'étaient arrêtés.

"Pourquoi s'arrêteraient-ils ? demanda Bofur en fronçant les sourcils. Ils avançaient à un bon rythme.

\- Legolas, dit fermement Gandalf."

Legolas soupira mais finit par hocher la tête. Thorin sentit son estomac remonter.

"Ils ne se sont pas arrêtés volontairement, dit Dwalin."

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils atteignirent les restes de la bataille.

Ils ralentirent tous et commencèrent à errer parmi les cadavres. Wargs et orques étaient éparpillés partout. Du sang saturait le sol, épais et profond. La plupart des cadavres étaient empilés, toujours brûlants. Ce qui avait fait cela, Thorin l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ses neveux n'étaient pas parmi les morts.

Il commença à respirer profondément, mais fut arrêté par le cri de désarroi d'Ori. Il se retourna rapidement, et sentit son coeur s'arrêter quand Ori souleva une flèche de la pile de cadavres. C'était manifestement une flèche épaisse, que Thorin connaissait bien. Il revoyait le sourire brillant de son neveu tandis qu'il l'aiguisait, son fils-soeur aîné tendant des plumes pour le bout. Maintenant elle était ensanglantée et brisée, les plumes presque entièrement brûlées.

"Morts ? murmura Bofur."

Le visage du fabricant de jouets était empli de chagrin.

"Ils sont... morts ?"

Legolas baissa la tête et commença à murmurer des mots dans sa propre langue qui sonnaient comme une bénédiction : une bénédiction pour les morts. Gandalf rejoignit la pile de cadavres et la fixa simplement. Gimli commença à pleurer en silence. Personne ne dit un mot.

Ce ne fut pas avant d'entendre son propre cri que Thorin réalisa qu'il était à genoux, les mains tirant sur ses cheveux et sa barbe, son coeur se brisant en deux. Bilbon était parti on ne savait où, peut-être vers un sort comme celui-là, et ses neveux, ses  _fils_...

Il laissa sa tête pendre et ses mains tomber à ses côtés. Morts. Il avait mis fin à la lignée de Durin et volé à jamais les sourires de ses êtres aimés.

Dwalin le rejoignit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Thorin. Thorin ne bougea pas.

"On devrait avancer, dit-il doucement. On a encore une chance de rattraper Bilbon. Ou de pourchasser Azog."

Encore deux chemins. Thorin ne dit pas un mot.

"La nuit est tombée, dit Aragorn, sa voix guère plus qu'un murmure dans le vent. Je conseillerais de camper à proximité. Personne ne s'approchera du feu, pas même des orques. Nous serions en sécurité ici, pour un temps."

Thorin ferma les yeux.

"Montez le camp près du rocher, dit-il enfin. La colline nous fournira un abri."

Si quelqu'un vit les larmes sur son visage, ils ne dirent rien.

Le vent ne disait rien de ceux qui avaient massacré les orques. Fronçant les sourcils, Legolas essaya d'écouter à nouveau, ses yeux et ses oreilles cherchant une réponse. Toujours rien ne lui vint. Il y avait trop de sang, trop de murmures de mort venant des cadavres plus loin. La fumée montait encore dans la nuit, et il finit par soupirer et recommencer à surveiller l'horizon.

"Vous ne lui avez pas dit."

Seul Mithrandir pouvait le surprendre ainsi.

"Vous allez devoir m'apprendre à faire ça, dit Legolas en se retournant."

Le magicien le regardait. A la lumière de la lune, ses yeuxs semblaient presque briller.

"Je connais très eu de créatures qui peuvent approcher en silence d'un elfe comme vous le faites."

Mithrandir se contenta de sourire.

"C'est à moi d'en garder le secret, dit-il."

Il s'avança sur la colline pour rejoindre Legolas.

"Vous ne lui avez pas dit, répéta-t-il. Il ne prend pas bien les secrets, surtout venant des elfes."

Legolas se tourna vers les plaines du Plateau.

"Il ne m'aurait pas autorisé à venir, dit-il enfin. Il ne serait pas non plus aussi accueillant, s'il savait. Je ne cherche pas à lui mentir, mais je connais ses opinions sur mon père.

\- Et vous connaissez les opinions de votre père sur Thorin, répondit Mithrandir."

Il traversa sans bruit les rochers sur lesquels Legolas était perché. C'était presque comme s'il n'était pas là du tout.

"Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est pourquoi vous ne partagez pas les opinions de votre père. Vous avez été presque... gentil envers les nains.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas causé de tort."

En fait, ils avaient accepté l'aide des elfes avec très peu de grommellements. Les plus jeunes nains avaient été... joueurs, l'invitant à se joindre à eux pour taquiner leur famille. Un des nains, Kili, avait même tenu un arc, et s'en était si bien sorti. Il avait de la peine pour Thorin. Il avait apprécié la présence des jeunes nains, avait même admiré Kili pour ses dons et son sourire.

"Votre père-

\- Thranduil a perdu la raison, dit Legolas."

Il se sentait soudain plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Penser à son père et aux ténèbres dans leur forêt avait cet effet sur lui.

"Les ténèbres qui ont envahi Vertbois descendent peu à peu dans les salles de mon père. Il le sait bien. Il a déjà parlé de partir pour les Havres Gris, tant qu'il a encore la présence d'esprit de le faire."

Mithrandir sembla stupéfait.

"Il compte partir pour les Terres Immortelles ? demanda-t-il, surpris."

Legolas acquiesça.

"Il a laissé tomber la 'Forêt Noire'."

Même le nom lui semblait mauvais. Aussi jeune qu'il soit, il se souvenait des bois avant que les ténèbres ne viennent.

"Il cherche un asile au-delà des mers. Je ne peux lui en vouloir pour cela. J'espère qu'il y trouvera la paix.

\- S'il quitte la Forêt Noire, tous les elfes iront avec lui, ou s'installeront ailleurs."

Les yeux Mithrandir n'avaient un regard que trop entendu, et Legolas se tourna de nouveau vers l'horizon. Le grand vide ne lui parla pas et ne lui offrit rien à regarder.

"Vous ne pourrez pas retourner dans votre foyer de la Forêt Noire.

\- Je sais, dit doucement Legolas."

Il l'avait su, même quand Elrond avait appelé un Conseil. Son père n'y avait pas même réfléchi quand ils avaient énuméré tous les royaumes qui devaient y assister, et Legolas lui avait simplement dit qu'il représenterait leur peuple. En vérité, sa proposition d'y aller avait été due au roi nain. Il s'était souvenu de la peine sur le visage du Roi Thorin. Il se souvenait que Thorin avait donné l'or comme si c'était l'eau d'un ruisseau, sans plus d'importance pour lui. Pas autant d'importance qu'il en avait eu pour Thranduil.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était venu. Peut-être avait-il cherché le réconfort de quelqu'un qui méprisait l'or autant que Legolas. Ce n'était pas l'or que Thranduil avait cherché, mais cela avait néanmoins été le prix de son père. Un exemple des ténèbres qui embrumaient l'esprit du roi elfe. Son coeur avait eu mal pour son père autrefois, puis s'était calmé. Il ne pouvait s'y attarder.

"Vous devriez parler à Thorin de votre nature princière."

Legolas soupira doucement.

"Peut-être plus tard, acquiesça-t-il enfin. Quand il ne sera pas en deuil. Je crains pour son coeur, qu'il ne sombre bientôt dans le désespoir."

Thorin avait tant perdu : peut-être trop.

"Ne perdez pas espoir, Legolas, le consola Mithrandir."

Legolas se retourna enfin pour lui faire face. Ses yeux semblaient scintiller à la lumière de la lune.

"Nous ignorons le sort de Fili et Kili, et nous ne le saurons vraiment que quand nous aurons rencontré ceux qui ont détruit les orques. Ils pourraient encore être saufs."

Legolas prit une inspiration et sourit. Peut-être l'étaient-ils.

"Pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté, dit-il. Vous avez peut-être raison. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre courage, pas encore.

\- Non, pas maintenant. Pas pour des raisons qui semblent noires."

 _Comme votre père_ , resta implicite.

Legolas hocha la tête.

"Dites-lui, l'encouragea Mithrandir. Parlez à Thorin."

Il avait assez repoussé. Quand le soleil serait levé, il lui parlerait.

"Je le ferai, promit-il.

\- Bien. Maintenant reposez-vous ; je vais surveiller l'horizon un moment. Le feu est encore chaud."

Il devait l'admettre, les nains avaient été intelligents dans leurs ressources, dans un grand champ vide dépourvu d'arbres.

"Et sent probablement toujours l'orque, dit-il, adressant à Mithrandir un regard entendu."

Le magicien se contenta de glousser et de sortir sa pipe.

Legolas ne perdit pas de temps à dévaler les rochers jusqu'au feu. L'odeur de la fumée et de l'orque ne pesait plus dans le vent, et elle semblait presque lui promettre un meilleur lendemain. Pour l'instant, il rejoindrait les autres.

Il ne vit pas la silhouette cachée derrière un rocher, car elle n'avait pas bougé depuis un long moment. Quand Legolas fut enfin parti, Gandalf poussa un soupir et observa la fumée monter de sa pipe.

"Il n'a jamais pris d'air princier, dit-il, tournant son regard vers la silhouette cachée. Comme vos neveux et vous."

Thorin sortit lentement de l'ombre.

"Le fils de Thranduil, dit-il. Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit.

\- Je n'en avais pas besoin, dit fermement le magicien. Je savais que Legolas vous le dirait au moment voulu. Il n'a aucune animosité envers vous ou votre peuple. Ne reportez pas sur lui les fautes de son père. L'esprit de Thranduil est en train de devenir aussi empoisonné que la forêt. J'avais craint que cela arrive, tout comme je craignais que la fièvre de l'or s'empare de vos fils-soeurs et de vous quand vous arriveriez à la montagne. La décision de Thranduil de quitter la Terre du Milieu est sage, bien qu'elle brise le coeur de Legolas.

\- Il peut encore partir avec son peuple, dit Thorin."

Gandalf secoua la tête.

"Il peut traverser par bateau, oui. Mais Legolas a fait le choix de rester ici en Terre du Milieu, pour le moment. Il pourrait ne jamais traverser, ce qui signifie qu'il pourrait ne jamais revoir son père ou ses frères."

Thorin resta silencieux un long moment. Gandalf saisit l'occasion de souffler plusieurs anneaux de fumée.

"Je peux faire des bateaux et des papillons, des oiseaux et des étoiles, murmura-t-il avec un doux rire. Je peux faire bien des choses avec la fumée de la pipe, mais je n'ai jamais pu faire un anneau de fumée aussi parfait que Bilbon. Je doute de le pouvoir un jour."

Thorin eut un mouvement de recul. Gandalf attendit que Thorin croise son regard avant de parler, offrant un gentil sourire au nain.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Bilbon. Il est brave et plein de ressources. Je ne doute pas qu'il continuera vers le sud, à travers le Rohan et le Gondor.

\- J'aimerais avoir trouvé les mots justes quand j'en avais besoin, murmura Thorin. Au lieu de cela je l'ai laissé partir.

\- Comme vous le deviez.

\- Vous voudriez qu'il aille seul ? demanda Thorin. Vous seriez si cruel ?

\- Je crois que nous étions censés laisser partir Bilbon, répondit Gandalf. Ce n'est pas la cruauté, mais plutôt le destin, Maître Ecu-de-Chêne, qui nous tire et nous pousse là où nous devons aller. De plus, il ne nous est pas entièrement perdu. Et dans mon coeur, je crois qu'il en est de même pour Fili et Kili. Ayez la foi. Vous avez une compagnie forte et loyale. Il y a encore demain. Nous avons des questions qui peuvent trouver des réponses.

\- Personne ne devrait être aussi joyeux dans le noir, dit Thorin."

Il adressa à Gandalf un regard dédaigneux. Derrière, cependant, se trouvaient la peine et le doute et le chagrin, et ce fut pour ces raisons et ces raisons seules que Gandalf n'utilisa pas son bâton pour faire rentrer un peu de raison dans la tête du nain.

"Tout le monde devrait être aussi joyeux dans le noir. Où d'autre, sinon ?"


	8. Chapter 8

Enfant, Bilbon avait imaginé voler comme les oiseaux. Maintenant, sur le cheval, si loin du sol, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, il pouvait presque croire qu'il planait au-dessus de la terre. Chevaucher était comme voler, ou ce qu'il aurait de plus proche. En dépit de la hauteur, il passait presque un bon moment sur le cheval.

Holdwine arrêta soudain le cheval, et Bilbon ne réalisa pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde devant lui.

"Edoras, dit l'homme. Foyer des Rohirrim. Depuis longtemps les Seigneurs des Chevaux appellent Edoras leur maison."

Jamais Bilbon n'aurait même pensé à vivre si haut sur une colline. C'était presque une montagne, en ce qui le concernait, mais il voyait clairement les nombreuses maisons le long de la montagne, en dépit du soleil qui était presque couché. Presque deux jours de dure chevauchée, et ils étaient enfin là.

Ils passèrent les portes avant que les derniers rayons du soleil ne se soient vraiment couchés. Beaucoup de gens sortirent les accueillir, bien que la plupart de leurs salutations se perdent dans le vent. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre leurs paroles pour savoir à quel point ils étaient curieux et stupéfaits de le voir. Il continua de regarder droit devant lui à la lace.

Puis enfin, ils descendirent de cheval - Holdwine aidant Bilbon à descendre, ce qu'il apprécia - et il fut conduit en haut de la colline.

"Laissez-moi vous présenter à notre Roi et notre Reine, dit-il."

Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui. Le bois à l'intérieur était sombre mais réconfortant, avec des flammes dansant le long des murs aussi bien qu'au milieu de la pièce. Des gardes étaient au garde-à-vous, avec quelques autres hommes et femmes se promenant, mais tout s'arrêta quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Les plafonds étaient hauts et vastes, bien plus hauts que Bilbon n'aurait jamais pu imaginer atteindre. Holdwine continua vers le fond de la salle, et Bilbon suivit.

Le grand fauteuil au fond de la salle était occupé par un homme à l'attitude royale. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient dorés, mais ses yeux étaient bons, comme ceux d'Aragorn. Une femme à la peau pâle mais au regard ferme était assise à côté de lui sur un trône aussi grand et royal que celui de l'homme. Holwine s'arrêta devant le trône et s'inclina, et Bilbon s'empressa d'en faire autant.

"Salutations, Roi Thengel, dit Holdwine."

Il adressa un sourire brillant au roi.

"Puisse votre règne durer longtemps. Salutations, Reine Morwen. Puissiez-vous être bénie jusqu'à la fin de vos jours."

La femme sourit. L'homme sur le trône hocha la tête.

"Salutations, Holdwine, Loyal et Ami. Quelles nouvelles des Cavaliers ?

\- Fulgram cherche un groupe d'orques aperçu à l'ouest de l'Anduin. Je vous ai amené un survivant de l'attaque, qui cherche refuge au Rohan."

Holdwine s'écarta, et Bilbon supposa que c'était son signal. Tous les yeux étaient sur lui, et il se concentra sur avancer pour faire face au roi. Il avait rencontré le Seigneur Elrond, certainement, et la Dame Galadriel, et il avait... enfin. Autrefois été ami avec un roi. Peut-être l'était-il encore. Mais il ne s'était jamais complètement adressé à la royauté de façon convenable, et maintenant qu'il était là, il n'était pas exactement certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il ferait de son mieux, supposait-il.

"Salutations, Roi des Rohirrim, dit-il."

Il se redressa de toute sa taille et essaya de croiser le regard du roi.

"Je suis Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté, et je demande asile."

Le Roi commença lentement à sourire.

"Je n'ai jamais vu de hobbit auparavant, et je sais que c'est exactement ce que je regarde, dit-il, et sa voix était chaleureuse et bonne, tout comme ses yeux. Vous n'avez pas à demander asile ici, car vous êtes avec des amis. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue comme invité de mes salles, Bilbon Sacquet. Puisse votre terre natale longtemps prospérer.

\- Merci, dit Bilbon."

La tension qu'il n'avait même pas senti monter en lui sembla s'évaporer, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Merci infiniment, Votre Majesté."

Le Roi eut un grand rire.

"Parmi mes amis, on m'appelle Thengel, Maître Sacquet.

\- Parmi mes amis, on m'appelle Bilbon, répondit Bilbon."

Thengel hocha la tête.

"Bilbon, alors."

La Reine se leva, royale et brillante. Sa chaleur ne l'exclut pas, mais en fait, semblait dirigée vers lui, pour lui. Un étranger, pourtant déjà si accepté.

"Bilbon Sacquet : Bienvenue à Edoras."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la Lothlorien, Bilbon sourit.

De l'autre côté des plaines du Plateau, Thorin regardait l'horizon, aucun espoir de sourire sur les lèvres. Deux jours à chercher, deux jours à se diriger vers l'ouest, et tout ce que ça leur avait apporté c'était plus de sol rocailleux et de vastes étendues de hautes herbes.

A l'avant, Legolas se tenait droit comme un arbre, ses pieds plantés comme des racines dans les pierres.

"Rien, appela-t-il, et Dwalin laissa enfin échapper un grognement.

\- D'autres grands rochers ?

\- Aucun : il n'y a que des champs à perte de vue."

Aucun abri.

"Nous allons nous reposer, dit Thorin."

Une annonce que le groupe apprécia fortement. Ori parlait déjà d'une petite crique qu'il avait vue pas loin d'ici, et Dwalin accepta de l'accompagner pour ramener de l'eau.

Thorin s'assit sur l'un des rochers derrière le grand qui sortait de la terre devant eux. Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur sa poitrine, où reposait la lettre. Elle brûlait contre sa peau. Il avait certainement l'impressio que les mots qu'elle contenait brûlaient dans son esprit. Il pouvait tous les réciter par coeur, maintenant.

Cependant, il sortit la lettre de sa proche et déplia soigneusement le parchemin une fois de plus.

_A Thorin, Roi Sous la Montagne,_

_Je vous adresse mes hautes salutations depuis les bois de la Lorien où j'ai eu le plaisir de résider. Non que vous teniez à le savoir, peut-être, ou peut-être que si, et que cela vous ferait grand plaisir de savoir à quel point je suis loin de votre Erebor et votre or_

_Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas juste. Pardonnez mes paroles. Je ne peux simplement pas dormir, et je ne devrais même pas être en train de vous écrire ceci, à présent, je devrais être au lit, en train de me reposer avant de partir demain. On m'a dit que vous veniez, et l'idée m'emplit de crainte... alors même qu'elle m'emplit de joie. Je veux vous revoir, j'ai_ _besoin_ _de vous revoir. Vous me man_

_De toutes les lettres que je vais envoyer à la première lueur, je pense que celle-ci sera jetée au feu. Pour cette raison, je vais continuer d'écrire, car ces mots à l'intérieur de moi doivent aller quelque part. Qu'étais-je de plus pour vous qu'un cambrioleur ? Etais-je quelque chose de plus ? Ou était-ce là le seul titre qui me convienne ? J'ai certainement été un grand voleur au final, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pris votre Arkenstone, ce que vous aviez de plus précieux, et je l'ai donnée à vos ennemis. J'espère qu'elle vous est revenue. Bard a donné sa parole en échange de l'or. Que ferais-je avec de l'or de toute façon ? C'est toxique, ce n'est rien, pas comparé au soleil et à une bonne terre labourée et. Et à l'amour._

_J'ai si mal au coeur. Etes-vous dans le m_ _ê_ _me cas ? Ressentez-vous ce que je ressens ? Je suppose que je le saurai en vous voyant ; j'ai l'impression que toute la Terre du Milieu pourrait voir à quel point je me sens tordu à l'intérieur, comme une pomme pressée jusqu'à n'_ _ê_ _tre qu'un trognon sec, vide de tout ce qui est bon. Vous avez pris tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en moi quand vous m'avez chassé. Vous avez pris mes seuls amis, le seul chemin qui me restait dans la vie, parce que je ne serai plus jamais satisfait de Cul-de-Sac, jamais. C'était une maison vide après que mon père et ma mère soient morts, ça n'a plus jamais été un foyer, bien que j'aie certainement prétendu que c'en était un respectable. Je n'avais jamais cru que je retrouv_ _er_ _ais un foyer puis vous étiez là, sur votre poney, avec votre compagnie, et je l'ai trouvé dans les pistes cachées sur les Montagnes Embrumées et autour des feux de camp et vous avez tout pris avec vous quand vous m'avez banni. V_ _o_ _us avez pris ce que j'avais trouvé de plus proche d'un foyer et ne vouliez pas me laisser le garder. Vous avez pris mon -_ _amo-_ _coeur et l'avez exilé._

_Peste soit de vous, maudit nain. V_ _o_ _us m'avez brisé le coeur et m_ _ê_ _me maintenant, si vous me le demandiez, si vous apparaissiez soudain devant moi ici dans la lumière de Lothlorien, et que vous demandiez à nouveau mon coeur, m_ _ê_ _me avec l'intention de le briser, de le réduire en miettes, je vous le donnerais. Juste pour que vous teniez mon coeur une fois de plus entre vos mains._

_Vous me manquez. Je veux que vous soyez là. Je veux vous voir sourire dans la lumière du feu de camp. Je veux que vous me redonniez ma broche, que vous me disiez que vous me chérissez et_

_Je n'enverrai jamais cela. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train d'écrire cela, encore. Je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. Vous ne me manque_ _z_ _que davantage. Je voudrais ne pas avoir permis à Bard de prendre la broche, même si c'était la seule façon qu'il vous rende l'Arkenstone. Ce n'était qu'une broche, qu'une babiole pour vous, mais pour moi, cela signifiait tellement plus. Je n'avais jamais voulu d'or ou de choses chères jusqu'à ce que vous me l'offriez, parce que cela voulait dire que vous teniez à moi, que vous me considériez comme votre bien-aimé. Je ne peux même plus prétendre cela, maintenant._

_Oh Thorin, je voudrais que vous soyez là. Je voudrais que vous soyez là en ce moment._

"Je le voudrais, aussi, murmura-t-iL."

Ses pouces caressèrent les taches d'eau vers le bas du parchemin. Il ne savait plus lesquelles étaient les siennes ou celles de Bilbon ; il y avait eu plusieurs taches avant qu'il ne commence à pleurer, et il avait désespérément essayé d'empêcher qu'elles ne ruinent l'encre. Sa main tomba du parchemin vers sa bourse de ceinture, où reposait toujours la broche. Un jour, priait-il, elle reposerait de nouveau sur la poitrine de Bilbon.

Il replia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche de poitrine. Ses yeux parcoururent le groupe, essayant de penser à n'importe quoi plutôt qu'à ceux qu'il avait perdus, peut-être à jamais.

Gimli balançait pratiquement sa hache, avec Bofur et Gandalf qui le regardaient avec amusement et offraient des conseils. Aragorn était appuyé contre une pierre, observant l'horizon d'une manière similaire à celle de Thorin. Pour quelqu'un de si jeune, il avait l'air d'avoir vu beaucoup de choses. Il rappelait à Thorin ses fils-soeurs, qui pouvaient être si insouciants une minute, puis sérieux, la suivante. La douleur qui traversa sa poitrine fut presque insoutenable, et il respira profondément quelques instants avant de se concentrer finalement sur le dernier membre du groupe.

Comme il l'avait dit à Gandalf, Legolas était venu le voir à la première lueur le lendemain du jour où ils avaient trouvé les cadavres.

"Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler. Seul, avait dit le jeune elfe."

Thorin avait accepté et ils s'étaient séparés du groupe. Caché par le vent, Legolas lui avait parlé de sa parenté, du fait qu'il était le plus jeune fils de Thranduil. Il n'avait fait nulle autre mention de son père ou de ses actions, mais simplement demandé pardon de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt.

"Mon intention n'était pas de vous tromper, Roi Thorin, avait-il dit. Nous étions très pressés, et je... ne voulais simplement pas déclencher votre colère méritée. Je sais pourquoi vous méprisez mon père. Je peux seulement vous dire que son esprit n'est plus ce qu'il était, quand Erebor et Vertbois partageaient paix et commerce."

Il avait manifestement été douloureux pour le jeune elfe de prononcer ces mots. Et pour une raison mystérieuse, que Thorin ne comprenait toujours pas, il avait tendu la main pour le  _réconforter_.

"Ils pourraient encore le faire, avait-il dit. Vous avez fait vos preuves avec l'arc et avec les mots. Je suis heureux de vous avoir avec nous. Je ne dirais pas cela à n'importe quel elfe."

L'incrédulité sur le visage de Legolas, ses yeux écarquillés, plus d'émotion que Thorin n'en avait jamais vraiment vue chez l'elfe, était devenue un sourire lumineux et reconnaissant.

"Et je suis très reconnaissant de pouvoir aider."

Il s'était détourné pour rejoindre le groupe, puis avait marqué une pause.

"Ne perdez pas espoir, avait-il dit. Fili et Kli sont peut-être encore en vie. Je le sens dans mon coeur."

Si l'elfe pouvait avoir espoir, Thorin le pouvait aussi. Il devait croire que ses neveux, les enfants qu'il avait élevés et considérés comme ses propres héritiers, ses propres fils, étaient encore vivants et avaient survécu à ce qui leur était arrivé.

"Thorin!"

Thorin se força à sortir de ses pensées. Legolas dévala rapidement le rocher où il avait été perché, et courut vers lui.

"Nous approchons de la Forêt de Fangorn, dit-il, aussi essouflé que pouvait l'être un elfe. Vers le nord, il y avait des chevaux et des hommes, venant par ici. Si nous pouvons atteindre Fangorn, je crois que nous pouvons les intercepter et leur parler. Peut-être savent-ils ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ou peut-être l'ont-ils fait, dit Aragorn. S'ils étaient la cause de la bataille, alors peut-être vos neveux sont-ils en sécurité avec eux. Legolas, chevauchaient-ils avec la bannière d'un cheval ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors ce sont des hommes du Rohan, et ils sont forts, braves et sincères. Leur roi est un homme bon. Ils auraient recueilli vos neveux."

Si cela n'avait pas été dit par Aragorn, Thorin n'y aurait pas cru. Les hommes étaient grands et souvent traîtres. Longtemps ils avaient moqué et contesté les nains dans les villes qu'ils avaient traversées. Le peuple de Lacville avait été parmi les premiers qui avaient réellement accueilli Thorin et ses nains, et cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Puis ils avaient rencontré Aragorn, qui n'avait pas pris de grands airs mais avait offert son épée pour défendre Bilbon et les nains.

Il semblait qu'il y ait encore des hommes en qui Thorin pouvait avoir confiance.

"Alors nous irons à leur rencontre, dit Thorin en adressant un hochement de tête à Thorin. La forêt-

\- La Forêt de Fangorn, répéta Légolas, et Thorin se figea.

\- Fangorn ? dit-il. La Forêt de Fangorn, au sud des Montagnes Embrumées ?"

Legolas acquiesça.

"Nous n'entrerons pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que Fangorn ? demanda Gimli."

Ce fut Gandalf qui lui répondit.

"Il y a longtemps, les arbres étaient éveillés et parlaient avec les elfes.

\- Les elfes : en voilà une surprise, marmonna Dwalin qui revenait de la crique avec Ori."

Legolas l'ignora.

"Puis leurs pensées se firent noires, car ils virent leur peuple se faire abattre pour faire du petit bois, des maisons, des feux. On ne se promène pas dans la Forêt de Fangorn, et certainement pas seul, conclut Gandalf. Il y avait autrefois des bergers de la forêt, mais je n'ai pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis longtemps.

\- Les Ents," dit Ori, et Gandalf lui sourit.

\- Très bien, Ori ! Voilà un nom que je n'ai pas entendu depuis quelque temps. Oui, les Ents parcouraient la Forêt et empêchaient les arbres de se déplacer. Mais je n'en ai pas vu ou entendu depuis très longtemps."

Gimli souffla.

"Il n'y avait nulle sorcière dans les bois que nous avons visité auparavant, et je n'ai même jamais  _entendu_ parler d'arbres qui parlent. Je ne vous crois pas."

Legolas fronça les sourcils.

"Il dit vrai, Maître Gimli. Ce n'est pas une simple plaisanterie, comme celle de vos cousins sur la Dame-

"Ah HA ! s'exclama Gimli d'un ton triomphant, et Legolas ferma les yeux d'un air douloureux. Je savais que vous me faisiez tous une blague ! Je le savais !

\- Leçon numéro un : ne jamais avouer une blague à sa victime, dit Bofur en tapotant le bras de Legolas."

Legolas soupira mais acquiesça.

Thorin jeta un regard à Aragorn, qui semblait réprimer un sourire comme lui. S'ils avaient été là, Fili et Kili auraient très certainement remonté Gimli comme un jouet avant de le lâcher. Le coeur de Thorin eut de nouveau mal devant leur perte.

 _Ayez foi, Thorin Ecu-de-Chˆene_.

Thorin inspira brusquement à la voix de Galadriel, douce et belle dans son esprit.  _Ne désespérez pas. Soyez brave, car le sort n'en a pas fini avec vous ou vos fils-soeurs. Ayez courage._

Il pouvait avoir courage. Pour Fili et Kili, il pouvait avoir courage.

Pour Bilbon, aussi.

"Alors allons rencontrer les Rohirrim, dit Thorin. Les connaissez-vous, Aragorn ?

\- J'ai rencontré leurs Cavaliers plusieurs fois, dit Aragorn. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de rencontré leur roi. De ce que j'ai entendu, cependant, c'est un homme bon, et un souverain bienveillant, qui s'est bien conduit envers son peuple."

Il marqua une pause, baissant les yeux.

"Si seulement le Gondor..."

C'était, peut-être, ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'Aragorn disant qu'il voudrait pouvoir diriger un peuple. Thorin appuya une main dans le dos d'Aragorn en réconfort.

"J'ai foi qu'un jour Gondor aura le roi qu'il mérite, dit-il."

Aragorn semblait de nouveau si jeune qu'il se sentit vieux, plus vieux que ses presque deux cents ans. En regardant le jeune homme, il souhaita presque qu'Aragorn soit juste un Rôdeur, qu'il ne soit pas de la lignée royale. Il serait plus heureux ainsi, pensa amèrement Thorin. Le trône n'offrait pas la paix ou le bonheur, comme Thorin l'avait cru. Il n'avait pas tout arrangé. Bien plutôt, la couronne qui avait sa place sur sa tête était comme un noeud, attendant de glisser autour de sa nuque. Elle avait été accablante, et Aragorn ne méritait pas un tel sort.

Aragorn et un hochement de tête, qui semblait soulagé. Peut-être comprenait-il déjà les difficultés de la couronne, et les craignait-il. Il était bon de savoir qu'il y avait une âme apparentée à la sienne, et Thorin ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver.

"Nous avançons, dit l'homme, et Thorin acquiesça.

\- Nous avançons."

La Forêt de Fangorn semblait bien plus sombre que dans les souvenirs d'Aragorn. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la forêt, elle était beaucoup plus verte. Un regard à Legolas, qui se tenait à ses côtés, lui apprit que l'elfe non plus ne s'était pas attendu à ces ténèbres.

"Je n'y entrerais pas à moins d'y être obligé, murmura Legolas.

\- La Forêt de Fangorn, murmura Thorin derrière eux. Quelle folie m'a mené ici, je l'ignore."

Cela resssemblait à un endroit de folie désormais. Aragorn ne distinguait même pas la différence entre les arbres. Il semblait n'y avoir aucun espace : c'était juste sombre, comparé aux plaines éclairées qui les entouraient et limitaient la forêt quelques mètres plus loin. En dépit du fait que Fangorn avait une fin, une qu'ils pouvaient voir, c'était une vision terrifiante. Ori s'approcha de la lisière, comme pour mieux regarder, et en un seul geste Dwalin le saisit par l'épaule et le ramena derrière lui.

Ori adressa un regard au nain plus vieux.

"Je n'allais pas entrer, insista-t-il. Je voulais juste regarder.

\- Regarde d'ici, répliqua brièvement Dwalin."

Legolas eut un léger sourire. Thorin sembla perplexe par l'échange entre les nains et le sourire de l'elfe.

"Leurs bottes, dit doucement Legolas, si doucement qu'Aragorn faillit ne pas entendre."

Le froncement de sourcils de Thorin s'intensifia.

"Leurs bottes ? murmura-t-il. Et alors ?

\- Boueuses. Comme s'ils étaient allés à la crique... et avaient oublié de prendre de l'eau, dit lentement Legolas."

La réalisation qui se fit sur le visage du roi nain était presque comique. Si Thorin n'avait pas eu tant besoin d'un répit des chagrins de son esprit, Aragorn aurait pu rire.

"Vous ne saviez pas ? lui demanda Aragorn."

Thorin secoua la tête.

"Et je peux affirmer avec certitude que ses frères ne savaient pas non plus. Sinon Dori ne l'aurait jamais laissé venir."

Il était vrai que ses frères avaient eu l'air du genre à ne pas laisser Ori tranquille. Peut-être ce voyage serait-il bon pour lui, et pour eux. Les contraintes pouvaient briser un homme, mais pouvaient aussi le faire briller. Le Rôdeur regarda brièvement Thorin, qui s'était remis à observer la forêt, ignorant les deux nains près de lui. Il se demanda ce que le voyage ferait du roi nain.

Ou ce qu'il ferait d'Aragorn. Il grimaça, pensant au paroles prononcées plus tôt qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu l'intention de dire. Le Gondor éait mené par un intendant noble et bon, et le sang d'Aragorn était souillé. Devenir roi était fort honorable, mais Aragorn ne voulait pas de cette vie. Pas plus qu'il ne se pensait fait pour elle.

Cependant il ne pouvait nier qu'il attirait facilement l'attention des hommes, et il voulait seulement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la Terre du Milieu, pour les hommes qu'il commandait. Ils l'admiraient, le leader-né, avec confiance dans ses capacités, et il refusait de les laisser tomber. Les Rôdeurs l'avaient admiré ainsi. Ce groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui n'accordaient pas facilement leur confiance, encore moins en tant que groupe, et pourtant ils l'avaient accordée à Aragorn quand il avait enfin quitté Fondcombe pour les rejoindre. Quand il était parti pour prouver qu'il était un homme capable à Elrond. A Arwen.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, au loin ?"

Toujours vigilant, Legolas. Aragorn était honoré d'appeler l'elfe un cher ami proche. Il regardait maintenant au-delà de la limite des arbres vers les plaines, en direction de l'ouest et des basses montagnes. Quand Aragorn suivit son regard, il fronça les sourcils devant les minces volutes de nuages noirs qu'il voyait.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Aragorn."

Gandalf les rejoignit, suivi par les nains.

"De la fumée, dit Bofur. De la fumée noire.

\- De la fumée noire est un signe de malheur, dit sombrement Thorin."

Quand Aragorn regarda le roi, ses yeux étaient pleins d'inquiétude.

"J'ai vu assez de fumée noire dans ma vie pour savoir à quoi ressemble un siège."

Probablement des orques, alors.

"Qu'y a-t-il à l'ouest ? demanda Ori."

Gandalf se figea.

"Une grande tour, pointée vers le ciel entre la forêt et les montagnes, dit Legolas avant de se retourner. Est-ce... ?

\- L'Isengard, dit Gandalf."

Aragorn s'immobilisa, regardant la fumée avec une horreur renouvelée. C'était impossible. Juste  _impossible_.

"L'Isengard a été pris ? souffla-t-il.

\- Qu'y a-t-il en Isengard ? demanda Gimli."

Les questions du jeune nain étaient une présence presque constante, mais elles n'inspiraient ni colère ni mépris. Il rappelait à Aragorn le hobbit amical qu'il avait rencontré près de la Forêt Noire.

Bilbon. Son coeur était douloureux à la pensée du petit hobbit parcourant seul le plateau.  _J'ai juré de le protéger_ , pensa-t-il.  _Et j'ai échoué_.

Aussi douloureux que soit son esprit, il ne le serait jamais autant que celui de Thorin. Il ne connaissait pas les détails de la peine entre le hobbit et le nain, pas plus qu'il ne le voulait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Bilbon avait eu le coeur brisé par le roi nain. Quand Aragorn l'avait rencontré, il avait été tenté de se dresser avec colère au nom de son petit ami. Puis il avait regardé le roi dans les yeux, et vu le même regard brisé dans les yeux bleus du nain. Thorin semblait si vieux parfois, et il avait un minuscule mouvement de recul quand on lui donnait son titre légitime. Il avait repris Erebor pour son peuple : il avait mérité le titre de roi.

Peut-être... Peut-être n'en avait-il pas l'impression. Peut-être Thorin ressentait-il le poids d'une couronne autant qu'Aragorn. Peut-être la craignait-il, tout en la désirant.

Peut-être aucun d'entre eux ne devrait-il être roi, pour le bien de la Terre du Milieu.

"Qui y a-t-il en Isengard, dit Thorin pour corriger Gimli. Saroumane le Blanc y réside.

\- Un magicien ?

\- Et un ami, dit Gandalf, l'air très troublé. Un ami qui a grand besoin d'aide.

\- Alors nous irons la lui donner, dit Gimli, et il leva haut sa hache."

En dépit de ses pensées troublées, Aragorn accorda un demi-sourire au nain. Il était peut-être petit de stature et d'âge jeune, mais il était téméraire. Son enthousiasme donnait un nouveau souffle à Aragorn.

Cependant, malgré toute son énergie, Gimli ne pouvait pas reprendre seul l'Isengard. Aucun d'eux ne le pouvait. Aragorn secoua la tête.

"Nous ne pouvons affronter toute une armée d'orques, car c'est ce qu'il a dû falloir pour envahir l'Isengard. Pourquoi les orques veulent Isengard, je ne le sais pas. Si nous devons sauver Saroumane, il nous faut une armée également.

\- Cela, vous ne le trouverez pas facilement, dit Thorin."

Quand Aragorn le regarda de nouveau, ses yeux étaient froids et calculateurs.

"Trouver une petite compagnie pour venir avec moi à Erebor a été assez difficile. Nous avons bien trop de tâches à finir et pas assez d'hommes avec qui les accomplir."

C'était une idée étrange, mais qu'Aragorn comprit au bout d'un moment. Il avait travaillé seul si longtemps en tant que Rôdeur, ne se rassemblant qu'avec quelques autres si besoin était. Ici c'était un champ de bataille, sur lequel il savait peu voire rien. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait apprendre. Le roi nain ne voulait peut-être pas de son titre, mais il le méritait. Peut-être que lorsqu'ils trouveraient Bilbon, le hobbit le lui dirait.

Il le sentit, avant même que Legolas ne tourne la tête : le fracas des sabots dans le sol.

"Les Cavaliers approchent, murmura-t-il."

Thorin s'immobilisa un moment, puis ferma les yeux et sentit la même chose.

"Du nord, confirma Legolas."

Le groupe se dressa et les attendit.

Ils ne furent pas déçus. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les Cavaliers furent enfin aperçus au loin. Aragorn remarqua qu'ils se tenaient à une distance remarquable de la forêt.

"Comment obtenir leur attention ? demanda Bofur. Vous êtes certain qu'ils viennent du Rohan ?

\- Plus encore maintenant que je ne l'étais avant, lui assura Aragorn."

Les Cavaliers s'approchèrent, lances prêtes, et il s'autorisa un petit sourire.

"Et nous n'avons rien à faire. En fait, c'est précisément ce que je recommande.

\- Aragorn, je conseille vivement que vous leur parliez, puisque vous avez déjà travaillé avec eux, dit Gandalf. Tout le monde, restez immobile. Thorin, pas un mot. Vous tous, pas un murmure sur Bilbon."

Thorin sembla vouloir protester, mais ravala ses paroles. En quelques instants ils furent encerclés par un groupe assez large sur des chevaux. Aragorn reconnut quelques yeux de sous leurs heaumes, mais leurs lances restèrent dressées pour contenir le groupe. L'un des chevaux sortit du cercle pour discuter, et Aragorn sourit enfin.

"Salutations, Fulgram, Capitaine des Cavaliers, dit-il."

L'homme marqua une pause, le cherchant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ses yeux tombent sur Aragorn.

"Salutations, Thorongil, ami du Rohan, dit-il."

Les lances furent relevées et éloignées, bien qu'il faille un peu plus longtemps à Thorin et Dwalin pour relâcher leur prise sur leurs armes.

"Thorongil ? murmura Thorin."

Aragorn l'ignora pour le moment. Il leur expliquerait plus tard.

"Nous vous avons attendu ici, devant la Forêt de Fangorn, en espérant que vous pourriez nous aider avec nos questions, dit Aragorn."

Fulgram renifla.

"Attendre devant la Forêt de Fangorn est pratiquement mortel, dit-il. Vous devriez le savoir. Cependant je crois savoir exactement quelles questions vous avez pour moi, car vous avez des nains dans votre compagnie."

Aragorn refusa presque de se laisser espérer. Presque.

"Avez-vous vu d'autres nains ? demanda-t-il."

Thorin cependant fit un pas en avant, trop anxieux pour se tenir tranquille.

"Fili et Kili, mes fils-soeurs ; de jeunes nains. Les avez-vous trouvés ?"

Fulgram acquiesça.

"Oui, et ils sont en route vers le Rohan en toute sécurité. Ils étaient blessés, mais pas gravement."

Thorin semblait aussi fragile qu'un tissu dans le vent, manquant de s'écrouler de soulagement.

"Ainsi vous êtes responsables du massacre d'orques que nous avons vu, songea Gandalf. Je m'étais interrogé.

\- Vos nains s'étaient presque libérés quand nous avons rencontré la horde d'orques, admit Fulgram. Des êtres très intelligents, et rapides, ces deux-là.

\- Sûr qu'on parle des deux mêmes nains ? marmonna Dwalin. Assez rapides quand ils ont des ennuis, mais pas très intelligents."

Bofur toussa un rire qu'il dissimula rapidement derrière son poing. Aragorn fut tenté d'en faire autant.

"Nous les avons envoyés vers le Rohan, dit Fulgram. Afin d'y rejoindre leur ami, un hobbit."

Toute chance de respirer disparut complètement. Se pouvait-il que la chance ait enfin tourné en leur faveur ?

"Un hobbit, à l'est de la Comté ? dit Gandalf, laissant l'incrédulité colorer ses paroles. Voilà quelque chose que je demande à voir."

Fulgram les évalua tous du regard, hochant lentement la tête.

"Oui, vous êtes tous beaucoup plus silencieux et renfermés au sujet du hobbit que vos autres compagnons nains. Votre jeune nain, presque sans barbe à l'exception d'une touffe de poils sur son menton, ne l'était pas. Son parent semblait moins enclin à divulguer les détails, mais l'autre nain était fervent en demandant des nouvelles du hobbit. Peut-être trop fervent."

Au moins Fulgram était amusé. Thorin semblait prêt à étrangler ses neveux, son soulagement laissant déjà place à la frustration.

"Fou de nain, marmonna Gandalf avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Oui, le hobbit fait partie de notre compagnie, bon Fulgram. Comment est-il arrivé au Rohan ?

\- Nous l'avons trouvé, pas loin de la lisière des arbres près de la rivière Anduin. Il avait fait une longue route vers le sud, mais semblait sur le point de tomber d'épuisement. Holdwine, un homme bon et un bon ami, l'a conduit à notre roi. Maître Sacquet avait mentionné une compagnie, dont il avait perdu plusieurs membres à cause des orques. Il sera heureux de voir que tant d'entre vous sont encore vivants."

Perdu ?

"Personne dans notre compagnie n'a été perdu, dit Legolas, également confus. Blessés, oui, mais pas perdus."

Fulgram s'immobilisa.

"Voulez-vous dire que le hobbit a menti ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Ou que c'est vous, peut-être, qui mentez, sur une question telle qu'elle ne devrait avoir aucune contre-vérité ?

\- Seulement des malentendus, et graves, gronda Thorin en incendiant Fulgram du regard. Bilbon est plus honorable que n'importe lequel de vos hommes. Il a vu les orques donner un coup fatal à un ami nain, qui fut sauvé par le mithril. Il a également vu notre magicien tomber de la falaise, mais qui a été sauvé par une main arrivée au bon moment. Il ne vous a pas menti, Maître des Chevaux ; vous pouvez vous fier à tout ce qu'il dit plus qu'à ce que vous dirait votre peuple.

\- Paix, Thorin, murmura Aragorn. Il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions."

Fulgram étrécit les yeux.

"Mon peuple est noble et les meilleurs hommes que j'aie jamais trouvé. Je ne peux en dire autant des nains. Peut-être est-ce parce que vous ne dépassez pas beaucoup du sol que vous ne pouvez voir la raison dans les yeux."

Il resserra sa poigne sur son épée.

Alors même que Dwalin aggripait davantage son marteau de guerre avec un grognement, alors même que les autres nains se déplaçaient pour entourer Thorin, Legolas avait flèche et arc tendus et dirigés vers la tête de Fulgram.

"Vous seriez mort au moindre geste, déclara-t-il."

Immédiatement toutes les lances furent pointées vers lui, ce que Legolas ignora. Thorin semblait stupéfait du geste et de la vérité derrière. Même Aragorn était surprise de la réaction de son ami. Seul Gandalf ne semblait pas surpris, le visage innocent mais le regard entendu.

La manipulation. Le magicien était très bon pour la manipulation.

Aragorn se tourna vers Fulgram.

"Le hobbit est un ami cher, que nous étions censés protéger. Le laisser partir était un coup stratégique, que nous avons tous regretté et craint. Savoir qu'il est en sécurité avec les Rohirrim nous apporte un grand soulagement, et nous vous en remercions."

Même si Aragorn savait pourquoi Thorin était aussi prompt à la colère et à l'émotion, il y avait encore cette chose qu'on appelait la diplomatie. Comment un Rôdeur en savait plus à ce sujet qu'un roi nain, il l'ignorait.

Fulgram leva enfin la main, et les lances furent rétractées.

Gimli laissa échapper un rapide soupir de soulagement. Legolas retira sa flèche avec hésitation.

"Tout doux, petit elfe, murmura Dwalin."

Legolas n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre, les mots du nain presque emportés par le vent, mais finalement l'elfe hocha brièvement la tête.

"Si ce sont le hobbit et les nains que vous cherchez, alors vous devriez chevaucher avec nous vers le Rohan ; nous y retournons immédiatement. Certains de nos cavaliers sont tombés dans la bataille il y a quelques jours ; vous pouvez prendre leurs chevaux."

Fulgram fit un signe, et l'un des hommes mena plusieurs chevaux vers eux.

"Nous pouvons porter les plus petits nains avec nous. Cela devrait vous permettre de chevaucher à notre rythme.

\- L'Isengard est en difficulté, interrompit Gandalf."

Fulgram fronça les sourcils, puis regarda à l'ouest, que désignait Gandalf.

"Je crains que si l'Isengard tombe aux mains des orques, toute la Terre du Milieu sera en grand danger."

Fulgram commença à hocher la tête.

"Nous n'avons pas entendu d'appel de Saroumane, mais peut-être est-ce parce que sa voix a été réduite au silence. Il y a longtemps qu'il est notre ami : nous ne le laisserons pas maintenant qu'il est dans le besoin. Mais nous ne pouvons lancer un assaut dès maintenant. Nous avons besoin de plus d'hommes, que les Rohirrim fourniront. Nous devons retourner immédiatement au Rohan."

Ce n'était manifestement pas la réponse que Gandalf désirait, mais au bout d'un moment, il hocha enfin la tête, la sagesse l'emportant sur ses émotions.

"Et vite, dit-il."

Il prit l'un des chevaux pour lui-même, Aragorn et Legolas en prenant deux autres.

Aragorn offrit sa main à Bofur, et le nain chapeauté lui adressa un signe de tête de remerciement tandis qu'il était hissé sur le cheval.

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être si grand, dit-il une fois installé."

Aragorn se surprit à sourire tristement tandis que le souvenir de Bilbon, qui avait chevauché avec lui, lui venait à l'esprit.

"Il ne vous laissera pas tomber, dit-il à voix basse."

Bofur acquiesça.

"Vous n'avez pas laissé tomber Bilbon, dit-il. Vous l'avez amené vers la Lorien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Aragorn, légèrement surpris du regard entendu dans les yeux du nain amical. Je l'ai aidé à vaincre les orques devant la Forêt Noire, puis j'ai chevauché avec lui jusqu'en Lothlorien."

Bofur acquiesça de nouveau.

"Si vous pouvez tenir mon ami, je ne m'inquièterai pas de chevaucher avec vous, dit-il."

Aragorn se surprit à rendre le sourire du nain.

Dwalin avait pris l'un des autres chevaux, prenant Ori avec lui, marmonnant qu'il ferait confiance à l'elfe blond avant de faire confiance aux hommes. Aragorn réprima discrètement un sourire. Gimli fut hissé devant Gandalf, et Legolas offrit une main à Thorin. Après un moment de surprise, Thorin accepta, et se retrouva à chevaucher devant l'elfe. Aragorn se demanda si le roi était au courant pour le père de l'elfe. Etant donné ce qu'il savait de la lignée de Durin, cette main n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi bien acceptée avait-il su qu'elle venait du fils de Thranduil.

Ou peut-être qu'il savait. Peut-être le roi s'y connaissait-il davantage en diplomatie qu'il ne le croyait.

Puis ils furent partis, chevauchant à travers les plaines vers le Rohan. Bofur serait tombé si Aragorn ne l'avait pas agrippé : le nain avait levé les deux mains dans les airs avec une expression de joie pure. Dwalin avait l'air de partir à la guerre, s'accrochant fortement à Ori. Gimli avait les yeux grands ouverts, entre terreur et émerveillement, et Thorin... Thorin semblait déterminé. Il avait un but, avec ses fils-soeurs et son hobbit au bout.

Aragorn ne le blâmait pas : si Arwen l'avait attendu au bout d'une chevauchée, il aurait eu la même expression.

Cinq jours il leur faudrait pour atteindre le bon Roi Thengel, s'ils n'étaient pas retardés. Aragorn priait pour qu'ils ne le soient pas, pour leur bien et celui de Saroumane. Sombre comme l'était la fumée montant d'Isengard, il savait que le magicien aurait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait trouver.

En haut de sa tour, haut au-dessus du monde, Saroumane pensait la même chose. Les orques étaient presque empilés autour de la tour, brûlant les arbres qui l'entouraient. La zone était complètement ruinée et morte quand ils commencèrent à construire les murs de défense. Il était piégé dans la tour, entièrement encerclé par les orques.

Les portes faillirent sortir de leurs gonds sous la force de ce que Saroumane supposa être 'toquer'. Un instant plus tard, elles s'ouvraient en grand, et un grand orque pâle entra. Azog le Profanateur se dressait devant lui dans sa gloire terrible, ses cicatrices encore accentuées quand il rugit.  _Mes orques ne sont jamais revenus_ , jura-t-il en Langue Noire.  _La lignée de Durin est toujours forte. Je les veux pour moi !_

Saroumane se contenta de le fixer. Azog l'incendia du regard, puis baissa enfin la tête.  _Quels ordres du Mordor ?_  siffla-t-il.

C'étaient les mots qu'avait attendus Saroumane.

"Aie la foi, dit-il, faisant relever la tête à Azog. Ton chemin et le mien tendent toujours dans la même direction. La lignée de Durin est incapable de se détourner de l'attrait de l'or. S'ils n'ont pas l'objet que je désire, alors ils nous mèneront à lui. Je sais qu'il a été redécouvert. Ne crains rien, car tu auras tes petits nains. Pour ton bon travail, notre Seigneur et Maître te récompensera. Il n'avait pas considéré que les nains reprendraient Erebor. Ils se tiennent maintenant sur sa route.

-  _J'enverrai mes plus grands et mes meilleurs orques à la montagne_ , jura Azog.  _Ils la déchireront, pierre par pierre._

\- Pas encore. D'abord, nous devons attendre que les nains nous mènent là où nous avons besoin d'aller. Ensuite, lorsque nous aurons ce dont nous avons besoin, tu prendras les fils de Durin selon ton souhait. Amène leurs têtes aux portes d'Erebor. Peut-être puis-je être persuadé de demander à ce qu'Erebor te soit accordée pour tes services. Pourquoi vivre dans l'inquiétude perpétuelle au sujet de la bête dans la Moria quand tu pourrais avoir une montagne dorée rien que pour toi ?"

Ce n'était manifestement pas venu à l'idée de l'Orque Pâle, mais quand ce fut le cas, son sourire était aiguisé et mauvais.

"Commençons, dit l'orque, se tordant la lanque pour parler en Westron."

Enfin, Saroumane sourit.

"Oui, dit-il."

Il jeta un regard vers l'orbe tournoyant sur le dais, entendant encore maintenant la voix de son Maître.

"Commençons."

Il allait trouver l'Anneau. Et ensuite, Sauron et lui règneraient ensemble sur toute la Terre du Milieu.


	9. Dans les salles du Rohan

"Un cartographe ?"

Bilbon hocha la tête.

"Des cartes, oui. Je vérifie juste leur justesse et tout ça."

Thengel hocha lentement la tête. Bilbon saisit l'occasion de placer une autre bouchée de ragoût épais dans sa bouche. Après n'avoir mangé que du lembas ces derniers jours, le ragoût était fantastique pour sa gorge et son estomac et avait tout aussi bon goût.

"C'est une longue route pour une simple carte, dit enfin le roi. Les temps sont sombres et durs maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment pour un hobbit de voyager seul.

\- Eh bien, je ne l'étais pas, dit doucement Bilbon."

Des souvenirs de Gloin, Gandalf et Thorin ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille. Finalement il laissa tomber la cuillère dans son ragoût, son appétit lui faisant défaut pour le moment.

"Il y en avait d'autres, comme je vous l'ai dit. Ils étaient là pour me guider, me protéger. Seulement...

\- Les orques, dit Thengel d'une voix également douce."

Il tendit le bras au-dessus de la table et posa la main sur celle de Bilbon.

"Il y a longtemps qu'ils pillent notre terre et détruisent nos villages, notre peuple. N'en dites pas plus : je sais le chagrin qui pèse sur votre coeur.

\- Merci, dit Bilbon."

Thengel hocha la tête et retira sa main, et Bilbon saisit à nouveau sa cuillère.

"C'est très bon, dit-il, en désignant le ragoût d'un signe de tête."

Thengel eut un sourire.

"Théodwyn est très douée en cuisine. Elle tient de sa mère sur ce point. Elle manie aussi très bien l'épée."

Bilbon se mit enfin à rire, ce qui semblait être le but de Thengel.

"C'est ce que j'ai vu, juste hier soir, dit-il. Votre fille est féroce pour quelqu'un de son âge. A douze ans, je pensais à cueillir les meilleurs fruits sur les arbres du fermier et à la meilleure façon de les transporter. Pas à surpasser plusieurs hommes adultes dans le maniement de l'épée."

Elle avait été une féroce petite chose, en effet. Bilbon avait cru que les hommes laissaient gagner Théodwyn parce que c'était la fille du roi et sa première-née. Quand il avait vu l'un des hommes s'éloigner en  _gémissant_ , secouant la main, il avait rapidement revu son opinion. Dressée comme quelqu'un qui serait un jour bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Théodwyn était une force à prendre en compte. Ses cheveux blonds volaient autour d'elle comme un bouclier, détachés, tandis qu'elle se défendait avec son épée à deux mains.

Le seul à avoir eu la moindre chance contre elle avait été un jeune garçon nommé Éomund, qui l'avait narguée et taquinée avec un grand sourire sur le visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait fait preuve de nervosité, mais elle avait ri tout du long. C'était ce que la mère Bilbon aurait appelé un 'amour en bouton' : jeune et innocent. Il espérait qu'ils le garderaient. Cela le faisait sourire.

Thengel laissa échapper un rire.

"Je pense que voler des fruits vient avec sa propre forme de bravoure et de férocité. Je n'aurais jamais osé entrer dans les cuisines pour voler un fruit mûr à cet âge ; je n'oserais toujours pas, j'en ai peur, et je suis roi !"

Bilbon riait encore quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent.

"Salutations, Roi Thengel ! appela quelqu'un."

Bilbon cependant n'avait d'yeux que pour les deux petites silhouettes devant le groupe d'hommes. Il faillit renverser son ragoût lorsqu'il contourna la table en courant pour les rejoindre. Ils étaient saufs, ils étaient vivants-

"Fili ! Kili !"

Des cris de joie atteignirent ses oreilles, et il fut presque écrasé entre les deux nains. Leurs voix furent comme un baume pour son coeur.

"Bilbon, vous allez bien !

\- Nous étions si inquiets !

\- Nous sommes tellement heureux de vous voir !

\- Et je suis très,  _très_  heureux de vous voir tous les deux, dit enfin Bilbon, se reculant pour les regarder."

Leurs grands sourires lumineux furent les premières choses qu'il vit, mais ensuite ses yeux se portèrent ailleurs.

"Fili, votre tête ! haleta-t-il."

Le sang semblait aller partout, sombre et séché sur le sommet de sa tête. La coupure allait presque de ses cheveux à son nez.

"Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Des orques, dit Fili en haussant les épaules. Nous allons bien.

\- Il a quand même besoin d'un guérisseur, dit fermement Kili. Il y a des limites à ce que je peux nettoyer juste avec de l'eau.

-Je vais bien, Kee. C'est toi qui es blessé.

\- Vous êtes blessé aussi ? demanda Bilbon avec consternation. Kili !

\- Je vais... Ce n'est qu'une égratinure, vraiment, dit Kili."

Fili lui donna une forte pichenette à l'arrière de la tête, et Kili broncha.

"Et une bosse, admit-il d'un air boudeur. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, vraiment, ne faites pas cette tête, Bilbon !"

Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle tête il faisait, seulement qu'elle bouleversait les deux frères.

"Vous irez bien, dit-il aussi fermement qu'il put."

Il ne savait pas si c'était eux ou lui-même qu'il rassurait, mais ils hochèrent la tête en réponse.

"Vous avez tous les deux besoin d'un guérisseur, cela dit, et je ne veux pas de protestation.

\- J'aurais juré qu'on avait laissé Maman dans les Montagnes Bleues, marmonna Fili."

Bilbon le foudroya du regard.

"Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui vous était arrivé, pouvez-vous m'en vouloir ?

\- Alors, c'est une partie de votre compagnie ?"

Bilbon se retourna vers Thengel, qui jusqu'à présent avait été silencieux. Le roi approcha à petits pas, adressant de doux sourires aux deux nains.

"Je suis heureux de rencontrer d'autres amis de Bilbon, dit-il en hochant la tête vers eux. Je suis Thengel, Roi du Rohan."

Fili et Kili s'inclinèrent en choeur.

"Fili-

\- Et Kili-

\- Fils de Durin, pour vous servir."

La façon dont ils parlaient en même temps ne cesserait jamais d'être aussi étrange. Vraiment pas.

Thengel les fixa.

"Fils de Durin. J'avais entendu dire que vous aviez enfin repris votre cité. Comment se tient Erebor ?"

Kili sourit.

"Elle n'est plus habitée par un dragon. Erebor se tient droite et remplie de nains à nouveau, comme il se doit.

\- Bien, dit Thengel, et il y avait un vrai bonheur sur son visage. Bien. Je suis ravi pour vous et votre peuple. Bien qu'Edoras soit petite, comparée à d'autres cités, je ne saurais imaginer en être chassé. Je suis heureux d'entendre ces nouvelles."

Fili se redressa juste un peu.

"Quand elle sera complètement nettoyée et restaurée, j'aimerais vous inviter vous et les vôtres à la visiter et voir sa splendeur de vous-même."

Kili hocha brièvement la tête pour marquer son accord. Le sourire de Thengel s'élargit.

"Ce que je ferai, et avec plaisir. En attendant, je suis heureux de pouvoir vous avoir comme invités. Bienvenue à Edoras, foyer des Rohirrim."

Il se tourna vers Bilbon.

"Je vais tout de suite faire venir mon guérisseur.

\- Nous n'avons-

\- C'est gentil mais-

\- Voulez-vous du ragoût ? dit finement Thengel par-dessus leurs protestations. Il est chaud, et j'imagine qu'après de longs jours à chevaucher, vous êtes tous les deux affamés et fatigués."

Kili, pour une fois, sembla savoir qu'ils avaient été battus.

"Du ragoût serait très bien, dit-il."

Thengel aquiesça et, avec un clin d'oeil à Bilbon, partit chercher le guérisseur.

Bilbon dut accorder un peu de crédit aux garçons : ils réussirent à attendre que Thengel soit hors de portée avant de l'assaillir de questions.

"Quelqu'un a-t-il été perdu dans la bataille ? demanda Fili."

Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

"Vous y étiez, tous les deux ; vous devriez mieux le savoir que moi.

\- Nous avons été enlevés par des orques, dit Kili avant d'agiter les mains quand Bilbon écarquilla les yeux. Nous allons bien, vraiment. Vous voyez ? Nous sommes là et tout. Mais la seule chose que nous savons c'est que Denethor est tombé."

Son visage s'assombrit.

"Il est tombé en nous protégeant. Malgré ses moindres qualités, il... il nous a sauvés. Et nous ne l'oublierons pas."

Denethor. Bilbon se mordit la lèvre.

"J'ai... J'ai vu Gloin tomber, commença-t-il avec hésitation."

Fili ferma les yeux.

"J'ai entendu le cor du Gondor. Et..."

Il déglutit, ses yeux tournés vers le sol.

"Pas... pas notre Oncle ?"

Devant la voix étranglée de Kili, Bilbon secoua immédiatement la tête.

"Pas que je sache. Il était là, quand je me suis retourné. Il se tenait droit. Encore vivant."

Encore capable de hanter chaque moment où Bilbon était éveillé.

"Non, ce..."

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il tremblait jusqu'à ce que Fili pose une main sur son épaule.

"Qui était-ce ?"

Bilbon ferma les yeux.

"Gandalf. Un warg l'a fait tomber du bord de la falaise."

La prise de Fili s'accentua. Kili laissa échapper un petit bruit de désespoir. Bilbon se concentra sur respirer. Gandalf avait été un ami cher pour tout le monde, un compagnon solide quand Bilbon en avait eu besoin. Il repensa à la façon dont Gandalf lui avait parlé si doucement et gentiment en Lothlorien, à la façon dont il avait frénétiquement envoyé Bilbon en sécurité dans le Plateau. Il avait sauvé la vie de Bilbon. Et au final, il en avait payé le prix.

"Nous sommes désolés."

Bilbon renifla et secoua la tête.

"C'était votre ami aussi, dit-il.

\- Non, pas ça."

Fronçant les sourcils, Bilbon leva la tête. Les deux nains semblaient au bord des larmes.

"Pour la façon dont on vous a traité, dit Fili à voix basse. C'était... c'était comme un brouillard. Et puis soudain vous n'étiez plus là et Kili et moi, on aurait dû dire quelque chose à notre Oncle, on aurait dû dire n'importe quoi, vraiment-"

Ce fut comme un coup de poing, bien que Bilbon n'ait pas reçu de coup de poing depuis longtemps, et la dernière fois avait été un accident parce que son cousin avait cru que Bilbon était son autre cousin, et les tavernes faisaient ça aux gens. Mais ça avait certainement le même effet : l'air brusquement sorti des poumons, une vive douleur dans l'estomac, un sentiment de vide dans sa poitrine. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration et découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Puis Fili et Kili l'attiraient de nouveau dans leurs bras, le serraient fort, et soudain le sentiment revint à toute vitesse.

"Nous sommes tellement désolés, marmonnèrent-ils, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Bilbon crut qu'il allait exploser."

Ses yeux brûlaient et il enfouit sa tête dans leur étreinte, agrippant leurs tuniques et essayant de respirer. Parmi les nains dont il s'était fait des amis lors de la quête, Fili et Kili avaient été deux des plus proches. Leur silence avait fait  _mal_ , ils n'avaient rien dit et s'étaient tenus à côté de Thorin pendant que Bilbon partait.

Mais ils étaient là maintenant, enroulés autour de lui et murmurant des excuses sincères. Ils étaient  _là_.

Quand Bilbon estima que ses cheveux devenaient trop trempés, il fit enfin un pas en arrière. Les deux frères avaient toujours l'air misérable.

"Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il."

Il essuya quelques larmes fraîches sur la joue de Kili.

"Vraiment, ça ne l'est pas.

\- Si, ça l'est-

\- Ce qu'on a fait-

\- C'est assez, maintenant, dit fermement Bilbon. Pour tous les deux."

Rien que le fait qu'ils soient là, l'accueillant avec de grands sourires et des étreintes chaleureuses, avait apaisé une partie du coeur de Bilbon. Leurs paroles et leurs excuses morcelées étaient presque plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

"Vous êtes là tous les deux et vous êtes vivants, et franchement c'est plus que je n'aurais pu espérer, étant donné l'attaque. Et vous avez tous les deux besoin d'un guérisseur immédiatement."

Kili gloussa.

"Pas étonnant que notre Oncle soit épris de vous, dit-il. Vous êtes juste aussi autoritaire que lui."

Epris ?

"Autrefois peut-eˆtre, dit Bilbon."

Il essaya de rire et échoua. Misérablement.

"Je doute que ce soit son opinion à présent."

Fili et Kili échangèrent un regard.

"Bilbon, vous devriez savoir-

\- Par le ciel, votre tête, jeune homme ! s'exclama un vieillard en s'avançant."

Il écarta doucement des cheveux du visage de Fili, fronçant les sourcils en inspectant la plaie.

"Celui qui s'est occupé de ça a repoussé l'infection pour le moment, mais il vous faut plus de soins.

\- C'est moi, dit Kili, bien qu'avec réticence tandis que ses yeux retournaient tout le temps vers Bilbon. Je m'en suis occupé, en le nettoyant et en le séchant comme je pouvais.

\- Alors vous avez fait un bon travail, dit l'homme. Mon nom est Aldor, et je suis le Guérisseur Royal de Thengel. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous deux et m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres blessures plus graves à soigner."

Fili et Kili suivirent lentement l'homme, mais Fili s'arrêta au dernier moment pour attraper Bilbon par les épaules.

"Nous parlerons plus tard, promit-il. Sachez juste... que vous êtes aimé par mon Oncle. Tellement aimé."

Puis il fut littéralement saisi par le coude et éloigné par Aldor.

Bilbon resta debout à les fixer, bien après qu'ils aient quitté la salle du trône. Il faillit oublier son ragoût, et l'aurait fait complètement si les grands chiens n'étaient pas venus renifler la table, se faisant gronder par une servante pour ça. Même après avoir repris sa place, il ne put avaler un autre morceau. Son estomac était trop tordu, et son esprit aussi emmêlé que des buissons morts, noués après un dur hiver. Epris ? Aimé ? De toutes les choses qu'il avait imaginé Thorin lui ayant dit, avant que les orques n'arrivent, il s'était attendu à tout, aussi bien des paroles dures que, et il se faisait là de trop grands espoirs, des excuses gentilles. Peut-être une tentative de raviver l'affection qu'ils avaient eu, dont Bilbon avait toujours voulu qu'elle devienne plus.

Mais l'amour ?  _L'amour_  ?

_Vous_ _ê_ _tes aimé par mon Oncle, tellement aimé._

"Vous ont-ils apporté de mauvaises nouvelles, mon ami ?"

Bilbon sortit de ses pensées. Thengel s'assit de nouveau face à lui, le regard inquiet.

"Je l'admets, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils arrivent sans blessures, mais le sang sur le visage du jeune nain m'a surpris, continua-t-il. Vous avez eu de la chance de vous échapper comme vous l'avez fait, petit homme.

\- Au prix de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, murmura Bilbon."

Gloin, Denethor aussi. Gandalf. Thengel soupira.

"Si Gandalf le Gris a donné sa vie pour sauver la vôtre, alors vous êtes en effet quelqu'un qu'il faut protéger. Il était un ami de ma cour, et un conseiller. Sa vie ne partira pas en vain. Je vous protègerai du danger, Bilbon Sacquet, car le danger semble vous suivre, vos compagnons et vous."

Sa voix était toujours chaleureuse et tolérante, mais il y avait presque une méfiance dans ses paroles, également. Il soupçonnait qu'il y avait plus à dire sur Bilbon qu'une histoire de cartographe. Bilbon déglutit et repoussa complètement le bol de ragoût, son appétit entièrement détruit.

"Je ne suis pas cartographe, dit-il enfin.

\- Je l'avais pensé. Bien que la carte que vous transportez soit magnifique. Mais les princes nains n'entreprennent pas de quête pour protéger les cartographes, et les hobbits, aussi audacieux et braves soient-ils, ne vont pas à l'est des Montagnes Embrumées pour de simples cartes."

Il n'y avait nulle récrimination dans ses paroles. Bilbon leva la tête et trouva le roi en train de le regarder d'un air doux. Cela le laissa plus sûr de ses prochaines paroles.

"Je transporte autre chose, quelque chose qui semble beau mais ne l'est pas. C'est... c'est pour ça que je suis parti. J'ai encore une longue route à faire. A voyager."

Thengel s'appuya lentement sur l'arrière du banc.

"Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec le Conseil que la Dame des Bois a convoqué si vite ?"

Bilbon se figea, puis se maudit de s'être trahi. Aussi gentil qu'ait été Thengel, il restait un homme. Et les hommes étaient si facilement la proie de l'or, sans parler de  _cet_  or.

"Je n'ai pas pu y aller, poursuivit Thengel. Des orques venant vers l'ouest depuis les Montagnes Embrumées ont attiré et retenu mon attention. Mais si cette affaire concerne toute la Terre du Milieu, alors j'aimerais savoir de quoi il s'agit, afin de mieux protéger mon peuple."

La meilleure façon pour Thengel de protéger son peuple serait de faire immédiatement descendre les escaliers de devant à Bilbon, puis de le chasser du Rohan, étant donné ce qu'il portait. Il resta silencieux un moment à la place, puis dit enfin à Thengel :

"Je vous parlerai, à vous seul, parce que vous avez raison, vous méritez de savoir. Mais pas tout le monde ici. C'est trop dangereux."

Les yeux de Thengel s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

"Dans mes appartements, dit-il avant de se lever."

Bilbon le suivit immédiatement, sa main se tendant vers sa poche. Son doigt ne cessait de faire tourner l'Anneau, encore et encore, et quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, il retira rapidement sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Oh, mais il voulait qu'il disparaisse.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans ses appartements, Thengel fit un signe au garde devant sa porte et la referma promptement. Tous deux se tinrent un moment dans le silence de la chambre.

"Quelle affaire de grave conséquence m'amenez-vous, Bilbon Sacquet ? demanda-t-il."

Tout en lui hurlait qu'il devrait garder l'Anneau caché. Alors même qu'il le sortait, une autre voix ajouta à son appréhension.  _Il va te le prendre, te le voler, il est à toi, c'est toi qui l'as trouvé ! Utilise-le et va-t-en, afin de pouvoir le garder._

Cela eut pour seul effet de lui faire brandir davantage l'Anneau avec défi. Il semblait plus lourd dans sa main, pour une obscure raison. Il n'avait pas semblé si lourd auparavant. C'était comme tenir une petite pierre au lieu d'un léger Anneau froid.

"C'est un anneau, dit Thengel, fronçant les sourcils avec confusion. Un anneau très simple, comme pour un mariage.

\- Il n'y a nul amour dans cet anneau, dit sombrement Bilbon. Vous pouvez le croire. Il s'agit de l'Anneau Unique, forgé par Sauron du Mordor."

Thengel fit immédiatement deux pas en arrière.

"L'Anneau de Sauron ? dit-il en le fixant. Vous en êtes certain ?

\- Le Seigneur Elrond en était certainement sûr, lui dit Bilbon. Le Conseil était destiné à former une compagnie pour m'accompagner jusqu'en Mordor. Je vais le détruire, Thengel. C'est pour cela que je suis parti. C'est pour cela que je ne peux m'attarder, même si j'adorerais rester ici avec vous et votre peuple. Ces orques là-dehors, c'est moi qu'ils cherchent."

Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Dans la douce lumière des chandelles, il aurait juré, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il voyait un terrible grand oeil sur le côté de l'Anneau. Puis il cilla et l'oeil disparut.

"Vous avez amené ici quelque chose de puissant et de terrible, dit Thengel."

Quand Bilbon leva la tête, l'homme s'était de nouveau avancé, les yeux sur l'Anneau. Bilbon sentit ses doigts se courber autour de l'Anneau, prêt à fuir en un instant. Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Thengel qui l'effrayait, et l'idée de perdre son ami pour un simple morceau d'or lui noua l'estomac.  _S'il vous plaît, Thengel, pas vous aussi._  L'or prendrait-il chaque homme bon pour le rendre mauvais ?

Puis il l'entendit. Un murmure discret, à peine présent. Mais il l'entendit, dans la même voix terrible qui murmurait à son esprit.  _Prends-moi. Je suis à tes ordres. Tu pourrais régner sur la Terre du Milieu. Laisse-moi te guider vers la suprématie, vers un temps de paix et de prospérité et de chaleur._

La main du roi tremblait légèrement tandis qu'elle se tendait vers Bilbon. Le coeur de Bilbon commença à battre si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il devait s'enfuir, devait mettre l'Anneau et s'enfuir-

Puis la main de Thengel glissa vers la droite, venant se poser sur l'épaule de Bilbon.

"Vous avez un fardeau dont je ne voudrais pas, murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante, et le terrible murmure s'arrêta. Vous avez amené le mal dans ma maison, Bilbon Sacquet.

\- Je suis désolé, gémit Bilbon. Oh, Thengel, je suis tellement désolé. Je vais, je vais partir tout de suite-

\- Non, dit Thengel, et sa voix était maintenant plus ferme. Non. Vous avez besoin de repos. Vous êtes un ami, et je refuse de vous chasser. Vous n'êtes pas banni de chez moi. Je vais prendre quelques jours pour rassembler des vivres afin de pouvoir vous voir partir convenablement, comme ami du Rohan. Puis vous ferez route vers le Mordor. Vous devriez attendre que votre compagnie vous rejoigne.

\- Vous l'avez senti, dit Bilbon."

L'Anneau était encore plus lourd maintenant, et Bilbon le laissa retomber dans sa poche, reconnaissant de ne pas devoir le tenir dans sa main un moment de plus.

"Vous l'avez entendu. Vous êtes un homme bon, Thengel, et cependant vous avez entendu son appel. Je ne tenterai pas mes amis, pour ce qu'il en reste, avec cette horrible chose. Je n'oserais pas. Ils ne méritent pas cela, vous ne méritez pas cela. C'est une chose noire, maléfique et des plus viles, et elle change le bien en mal. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais le porter seul, mais j'ai traversé le Plateau longtemps avant de rencontrer vos hommes. Je le porte presque seul, sans que personne d'autre ne le sache depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Je peux recommencer."

Quand il croisa le regard de Thengel, des larmes y brillaient.

"Vous êtes plus brave que vous ne le savez, petit homme, murmura le roi. Je suis honoré de vous avoir rencontré dans cette vie."

Bilbon se sentit rougir jusqu'aux pointes de ses oreilles.

"Je n'ai honnêtement pas fait grand chose, dit-il. Je l'ai seulement transporté dans ma poche."

Comme une babiole. Il força immédiatement son esprit à se taire.

"Ce qui est un endroit dangereux pour le transporter, dit Thengel. Je vais vous donner une chaîne sur laquelle le garder. Le Plateau est sauvage, et il y a des montagnes entre vous et votre destination. S'il tombait de votre poche, qu'arriverait-il alors ?"

Il n'avait pas tort.

"Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, admit Bilbon. Il était juste là, dans ma poche."

La poche était boutonnée, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il y avait de plus sûr. Une chaîne le protègerait.

"C'est le moins que je puisse offrir à quelqu'un qui risque volontairement sa vie pour nous sauver tous."

Thengel lui tapota de nouveau l'épaule, puis alla ouvrir la porte.

"Venez, et allons trouver vos amis et voir comment ils vont."

Il n'existait pas assez de mots de gratitude à offrir au roi, cet  _ami_  qu'il avait trouvé, mais Bilbon parla quand même.

"Vous avez montré votre vraie personnalité, mon roi, dit-il avec ferveur. Et c'est celle de quelqu'un de bien."

Thengel sourit lentement.

"Venant de vous, Maître Sacquet, ce sont là de bien grands compliments. Allons voir ce qu'Aldor a fait pour vos nains."

"Aie !

\- Arrête de pleurnicher, Fee.

\- De  _pleurnicher_  ? J'ai pris une arme orque dans la tête, et je  _pleurniche_  ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ta compassion ?"

Kili se contenta de hausser les épaules et semblait loin d'être aussi désolé qu'il aurait dû l'être. Ce qui était exactement comme Fili le voulait : calme, pas du tout inquiet pour Fili. C'était comme ça qu'il aurait dû être depuis le début, mais apparemment la blessure avait été plus grave qu'ils ne s'y étaient attendus. Ce qui avait mis son frère de mauvaise humeur, et Kili n'avait fait que coller Aldor et se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Le rassurer n'avait servi à rien. Il avait encore eu l'air de quelqu'un à qui on vient de voler son jouet favori. Fili était bien placé pour le savoir : on avait beaucoup volé son jouet favori à Kili quand il était petit. Jamais pour longtemps, avec Fili dans le coin pour le récupérer, mais tout de même, on le lui avait pris, et le visage de Kili avait exprimé le même chagrin et la même anxiété à l'époque que maintenant. Alors Fili avait fait ce que tout bon frère aurait fait : il avait geint. Et Aldor l'avait grondé parce que, apparemment, il n'était pas le premier prince à lui faire ce coup-là, et il ne serait pas le dernier.

Et Kili s'était reculé et avait commencé à sourire de soulagement.

"Théoden, je sais que vous vous cachez là-bas, dit Aldor sans même lever les yeux des herbes qu'il mélangeait."

L'odeur était celle d'une pâte horrible, et Fili fit la grimace.

"Sortez de là et saluez vos invités comme un bon prince."

Fili regarda de l'autre côté de la longue pièce pleine de lits. Un petit visage légèrement sale sortit de derrière l'une des tapisseries du mur. Fili ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer dans la pièce.

"Bonjour, dit joyeusement Fili. Je suis Fili, et le monstre qui rigole à côté de moi, c'est Kili.

\- Le monstre qui rigole ? Plutôt le plus beau nain de la pièce, se vanta Kili."

Un petit rire sortit de derrière la tapisserie.

"Plutôt un menteur empoté, marmonna Fili avant de demander plus fort : Quel est ton nom, petit ?"

Le petit garçon sortit, et s'approcha, ses cheveux blond vif bondissant avec lui, atteignant presque ses épaules.

"Théoden, fils de Thengel, dit-il fièrement, mais il fit une révérence. Mon père est un homme bon... et un roi, ajouta-t-il, comme après coup."

Ah, cela expliquerait la fierté. Elle reposait sur les bons mots, c'était certain.

"C'est vrai, acquiesça Fili."

Il y avait peu d'hommes dont il pouvait sincèrement dire qu'il les appréciait, bien qu'Aragorn ait certainement mérité ce titre. Thengel, cependant, avait manifestement hébergé leur hobbit et avait immédiatement offert un guérisseur à Fili et son frère. Un homme bon, en effet.

Penser à Bilbon ne servit qu'à faire se serrer sa poitrine de la terrible façon dont elle le faisait quand Kili était en danger, ou quand son Oncle tombait dans un silence chagriné. Il détestait ce sentiment, il avait  _horreur_  de ça. Et maintenant, en pensant à Bilbon éprouvant de la peine, il le ressentait à nouveau.

"Etes-vous blessé ?"

Fili se retourna vers Théoden, qui était bien plus près maintenant qu'il ne l'était quelques instants plus tôt. Aldor fit mine de le chasser, mais Fili secoua la tête, grimaçant quand le geste atteignit sa blessure.

"Un peu, dit-il. J'étais dans une grande bataille, vous savez, ajouta-t-il, passant au vouvoiement en apprenant que l'enfant était un prince. J'ai été brillant.

\- Vous avez été blessé, fit remarquer Théoden avec l'honnêteté typique d'un jeune garçon."

Kili renifla sur le lit à côté de celui de Fili.

"Je ne trouve pas que ce soit brillant.

\- Pas vraiment, acquiesça Kili, avant qu'Aldor ne le gronde. Il aurait dû esquiver.

\- J'apprends à esquiver, dit Théoden avec un grand sourire. Dernwyn m'apprend comment faire."

Il fit une démonstration impressionnante, comme s'il échappait aux mâchoires mêmes de la mort.

"Elle dit que je ne suis pas encore prêt pour les épées, par contre. Elle sait en tenir deux à la fois !"

Fili fronça légèrement les sourcils devant le cheveu sur la langue du prince, puis réalisa qu'il manquait à l'enfant un nombre non négligeable de dents.

"Avez-vous perdu beaucoup de dents ? demanda-t-il."

Le visage de Théoden s'illumina de fierté.

"Six ! déclara-t-il. Je les ai mises sur un fil pour les garder. Théodwyn a perdu toutes les siennes, dit-il avant de plisser le visage. Elle a proposé de partager ses dents avec moi, mais j'ai déclinté.

\- Vous avez décliné, corrigea Aldor sans détourner les yeux de sa mixture. Et bien que ce soit gentil de la part de votre soeur de vous avoir offert les siennes, vous n'auriez pas pu les remettre dans votre tête. Vos dents neuves pousseront bientôt."

Théoden n'avait pas l'air heureux d'attendre. Fili connaissait ce sentiment.

"Qu'est-ce que Dernwyn vous a appris d'autre ? demanda Fili.

\- Théoden ?"

La tête du petit garçon se leva brusquement en entendant la voix féminine dans le couloir.

"N'êtes-vous pas censé être en leçon avec elle en ce moment ? demanda Aldor, levant enfin la tête pour adresser un regard ferme à l'enfant."

Théoden se mordilla la lèvre.  
"Mais on a des invités ! Des invités nains ! Je n'ai jamais pu rencontrer de nain !

\- Eh bien, maintenant si, dit Kili. Et vous pourrez dire à tout le monde que vous avez même rencontré des princes nains.

\- Théoden, si vous ne venez pas immédiatement-"

Puis elle fut dans l'embrasure de la porte, et la première pensée de Fili fut,  _Elle est terriblement petite pour une humaine._  Elle semblait à peine plus grande que Fili, et bien que Fili soit plutôt grand pour un nain - même si Kili affirmait qu'il était plus grand, ce qu'il n'était pas, pas tellement - elle était probablement un peu petite pour une humaine. Sans doute un 1m50, peut-être 1m52, et encore.

"Viens rencontrer les princes nains ! l'encouragea Théoden."

La petite femme entra, ses longs cheveux blonds volant de part et d'autre de sa tête comme pour illustrer son irritation.

"Vous aurez le temps de parler aux blessés plus tard, dit-elle, et Fili se redressa à ces mots.

\- Blessés  _au combat_ , insista Fili. J'ai combattu des orques, vous savez.

\- Et à l'évidence vous ne vous en êtes pas très bien tiré, dit-elle. Théoden, vos leçons de défense.

\- Je lui montrais comment j'esquive, Dernwyn, lui dit Théoden, tandis que Fili tentait de bredouiller une réponse."

La blonde évalua Fili du regard, étrécissant les yeux.

"Peut-être que le blessé aurait aussi besoin d'une leçon à ce sujet, dit-elle, et Fili trouva enfin sa voix.

\- Je suis un prince nain, vous savez, j'ai reçu beaucoup d'entraînement au combat !

\- Oh, je suis désolée, dit-elle gentiment, avant de pincer les lèvres. Peut-être que le  _prince_  blessé aurait aussi besoin d'une leçon d'esquive. Votre Majesté."

Puis elle saisit Théoden par l'épaule et le fit sortir de la pièce.

Fili resta bouche bée à regarder la porte bien après qu'elle soit partie, puis se retourna enfin vers son frère, pour trouver Kili avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Quoi ? demanda Fili d'un ton sec.

\- Oh, tu es mordu, croassa Kili. J'aurais jamais cru que tu craquerais pour une humaine, mais elle est plutôt belle. Et de l'esprit, avec ça."

Parfois, Fili était certain que toute l'intelligence de la lignée de Durin lui avait été attribuée, parce que Kili n'en avait absolument  _aucune_.

"Elle m'a  _insulté_  ! bredouilla-t-il. Elle, elle a suggéré que je n'avais pas eu assez d'entraînement ! Est-ce que tu as entendu comment elle m'a appelé ?

\- J'ai entendu, dit Kili, et il avait l'air  _euphorique_  - le sale morveux.

\- Restez tranquille, jeune prince, dit Aldor, sa mixture en main."

L'odeur était encore pire de près, et même Kili fronça le nez.

"L'odeur est peut-être horrible, mais votre blessure guérira plus vite avec ça. Puis vous pourrez défier la chef de nos vierges au bouclier pour votre honneur."

Fili grimaça quand la pâte froide entra en contact avec sa blessure. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste... étrange.

"Vierge au bouclier ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. C'est l'une des Vierges au Bouclier du Rohan ?

\- En effet, dit Aldor. Et l'une des meilleures. Son père était capitaine des Cavaliers avant de mourir au combat. Thengel lui a offert le titre de Vierge au Bouclier peu après, et depuis, elle est très utile pour former les hommes et les femmes du Rohan qui veulent rejoindre le service. Et, bien sûr, les enfants royaux. La plus jeune de Thengel n'est pas encore tout à fait prête à voir une bataille, puisqu'elle ne marche pas encore tout à fait, et la Reine vient d'annoncer qu'un quatrième enfant était en route. Mais quand ils seront assez grands, Dernwyn les conduira."

Il appliqua plus de pâte, puis ajouta :

"Elle n'est pas encore mariée, pas plus qu'elle n'a reçu de demandes. Et les Rohirrim n'ont pas de lois contre les mariages avec d'autres races."

Fili ferma les yeux avec lassitude. Kili ricana derrière lui.

Que Mahal le protège, pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'il voulait d'une femme aussi arrogante et insolente ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous l'aurez deviné - ou pas - Dernwyn est l'Eowyn de cette fic. Eowyn elle-même ne peut pas être présente, puisque sa mère n'a que douze ans... Et vous allez l'adorer. Moi, en tout cas, je l'adore.


	10. Vacillerez-vous ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, tout le monde. J'avais totalement oublié que j'avais aussi commencé à mettre en ligne ici... Je mets donc les chapitres de retard, et à l'avenir je mettrai aussi en ligne ici (tous les mercredis)

**Vacillerez-vous ?**

Ce ne fut que quasiment quatre jours plus tard que Bilbon eut enfin un moment à lui. Thengel s'était assuré que Bilbon soit toujours entouré de quelqu'un, et généralement par des personnes très heureuses. Sa fille et son fils, par exemple, étaient ravis de parler avec Bilbon et d'entendre les histoires qu'il leur racontait. Il ne s'était jamais pris pour un conteur talentueux, pas comme certains hobbits de chez lui, mais après avoir raconté l'histoire des trois trolls, il avait levé les yeux pour découvrir que presque tout le monde dans la salle écoutait en retenant son souffle. Même Fili et Kili, qui avaient été là et jouaient une grande part dans l'histoire, avaient écouté avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Étonnamment, ils ne l'avaient pas interrompu une seule fois pour ajouter quelque chose à l'histoire, et Kili avait ri plus fort que quiconque quand Bilbon avait dit que le jeune prince nain s'était retrouvé assommé.

Parfois, il y avait eu ceux autour de lui qui ne cherchaient pas des histoires, mais avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le mettre à l'aise. Bilbon avait parlé plusieurs fois avec la Reine, et elle lui avait tant rappelé sa mère qu'à plusieurs reprises, il avait été contraint de simplement hocher la tête et d'écouter normalement, de peur de s'étouffer avec ses prochains mots. Elle était radieuse et féroce, talentueuse et pleine d'esprit, et si elle avait remarqué qu'il lui arrivait de se taire brusquement pour la regarder fixement, elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de continuer de parler avec son doux sourire.

Il avait appris à connaître beaucoup de gens à Edoras, rien qu'en s'aventurant dehors. Le vent avait été cruel, presque trop cruel, jusqu'à ce que Thengel ait réalisé ce que Bilbon voulait faire et offert au hobbit un manteau de fourrure.

« Maintenant vous pouvez rencontrer mon peuple et le faire avec le sourire, pas les dents serrées, avait-il dit en souriant."

Bilbon n'avait pas de preuves, mais Holdwine n'avait soudain rien eu à faire de son après-midi, et s'était proposé comme guide dans la cité montagneuse, et quelque part dans la grande salle, le hobbit avait été  _certain_  que Thengel avait discrètement ordonné de surveiller et de prendre soin de Bilbon.

Cela lui avait fait penser à Gandalf, et à la façon dont le magicien s'était dédié à la sécurité de Bilbon, et avait été, peut-être, l'ami le plus sincère que le hobbit ait jamais eu. Savoir qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, tout aussi brave et sage, lui donnait un profond sentiment de gratitude.

Le peuple de Rohan avait été surpris au début, de rencontrer quelqu'un de si petit mais manifestement beaucoup plus vieux qu'un enfant, mais il n'avait pas fallu à longtemps à Bilbon pour entendre des salutations et des appels joyeux quand il se promenait dans la montagne. Il en connaissait même certains de nom, et les enfants adoraient le suivre où qu'il aille, lui posant toutes sortes de questions sur les hobbits et la Comté. Cela faisait monter des sourires aux visages des personnes lasses ou âgées, et il était heureux de le faire.

Même si les jours passaient vite, cependant, il avait tout de même l'impression que cela faisait des siècles que Bilbon n'avait pas été seul. Il s'était réveillé d'un rêve qui l'avait laissé haletant, et il était entré dans l'une des salles vides pour rester seul un moment. Il sentait encore la fumée maléfique l'étouffer, lui bloquer la gorge et le faire suffoquer. Il se massa la gorge, la sensation encore trop réelle.

_Bilbon..._

Bilbon laissa lentement ses yeux se porter sur sa poche. L'Anneau était maintenant au bout d'une grosse chaîne, mais il le gardait quand même dans sa poche. Sentir le métal froid contre sa peau lui donnait plus froid que s'il était sorti dehors sans son manteau de fourrure.

Il doutait que ce soit à cause de la chaîne.

 _Bilbon_...

Il ferma les yeux.  _Je n'écoute pas, je n'écoute pas._

_Tu n'as qu'à le mettre... tu n'auras plus froid. Tu auras chaud, là où aucune fumée ne peut chasser l'air de tes poumons._

Sans marquer de pause il plaça ses mains devant lui, les croisant très fort.  _Non_.

 _Il va le prendre_ , continua le murmure.  _Thengel a l'intention de te prendre l'Anneau. Il t'inspire un faux sentiment d'amitié, d'espoir. Tu sais que c'est vrai. Mets l'Anneau et disparaît avant qu'il ne puisse le faire !_

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux étaient ouverts maintenant, fixés sur le brasier devant lui.  _Thengel est mon AMI, il ne me trahira pas._

_Est-ce que Thorin ne t'a pas trahi ? Il te comptait comme son bien-aimé, mais t'a quand même vu comme un traître. Ses fils-soeurs souffrent de la même maladie : ils vont te chercher et te prendre l'Anneau. Les Nains ne résistent pas à l'or. Cache-toi, mets-le ! Mets-le !_

« Non ! Hurla Bilbon. »

Il se leva soudain du banc sur lequel il était assis, et immédiatement les murmures s'arrêtèrent. Il respira fortement, essayant de calmer le tremblement qui avait commencé à envahir son corps.

« Bilbon ? »

Fili et Kili étaient à la porte, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Kili. »

Le souvenir du murmure semblait encore plus fort maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été.  _Ils vont te chercher et te prendre l'Anneau._  Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main vers la poche où se trouvait l'Anneau. Ils n'étaient pas là pour le prendre, il le  _savait_ , mais... juste au cas où. Il devait les protéger d'eux-mêmes.

« Nous venions juste vous chercher, dit Fili, qui fronçait également les sourcils. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Personne ne vous a fait du mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bilbon toussa et retrouva enfin sa voix.

« Non, juste... juste un terrible rêve, dit-il. Je vais bien.

\- Vous êtes l'image de quelqu'un qui va bien, absolument, répliqua Kili d'un ton pince-sans-rire. »

Il regarda Bilbon de la tête aux pieds, son froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué.

\- Vous voulez qu'on parte pour que vous puissiez essayer de vous reposer ? demanda Fili. »

Il ne jeta pas un regard à la main de Bilbon, maladroitement placée sur sa veste.

C'était exactement ce que Bilbon avait besoin d'entendre, et il laissa sa main retomber dans un soupir.

« Non, non, j'ai juste... Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. »

Ils vinrent immédiatement se placer à ses côtés, s'asseyant avec lui sur le banc. Tous deux semblaient encore inquiets.

« C'est cette chose, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Kili, et Bilbon hocha la tête. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous. Le porter, le jeter dans un coffre un moment, n'importe quoi pour que vous n'ayez pas à le faire.

\- Vous avez l'air pâle, continua Fili. De plus en plus pâle chaque jour. Thengel est inquiet, lui aussi. On a parlé avec lui pour savoir ce qu'on peut faire pour vous. »

 _Ils conspirent pour te le prendre !_  murmura méchamment une voix à l'arrière de sa tête, mais il la fit taire en un instant. Elle était si pleine de venin, cependant, que Bilbon fut incapable de respirer pendant un moment. C'était sa voix, mais elle avait ressemblé à... à celle de  _Gollum_.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, admit-il. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je croyais que je pouvais, je croyais que j'épargnerais tout le monde en le prenant parce qu'il ne m'appelait pas mais...

\- Mais il le fait maintenant, conclut Fili au bout d'un moment, avant de soupirer. C'est ce que nous craignions.

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'on peut faire, insista Kili en regardant de Bilbon à son frère, puis Bilbon à nouveau. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il désespérément. »

Fili regarda Bilbon, le même espoir dans les yeux, mais son visage était déjà empreint de résignation. Il connaissait la réponse.

« Non, répondit néanmoins Bilbon à voix haute. Non, il n'y a vraiment rien. »

Kili s'affaissa sur le banc. Son frère tendit la main pour enrouler un bras autour de Bilbon, bien que ses doigts touchent l'épaule de Kili. Kili se redressa légèrement, et son bras passa bientôt derrière Bilbon pour faire la même chose.

« Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons, dit Fili. C'est juré. Quoi que vous ayez besoin, nous le ferons.

\- N'importe quoi, jura Kili. »

Bilbon réalisa qu'il avait été deux fois béni de nouveau avec de bons amis à ses côtés. Il espérait que cette quête ne leur coûterait pas la vie.

« Merci, dit-il, sa gratitude assez épaisse pour couper l'air. Merci  _infiniment._

\- Les autres le feront, aussi, dit Kili. Cela, vous pouvez en être sûr. Même Gimli.

\- Gimli ?

\- Le fils de Gloin. Il est très drôle à énerver, dit Fili en souriant. L'elfe était même prêt à aider. Il a beaucoup d'occasions de s'amuser qui l'attendent, ça se voit. »

Bilbon n'était pas certain de savoir si Fili parlait de l'elfe ou de Gimli, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir. Dans tous les cas, quelqu'un allait être victime d'une blague, et tant que ce n'était pas lui, ça lui allait.

« Je serai content de revoir tout le monde, dit-il. Ils m'ont manqué. »

Pour une raison obscure, cela les fit hésiter.

« Même notre Oncle ? demanda doucement Fili. »

C'était la question du jour, n'est-ce pas. Il y avait tant de réponses que Bilbon aurait pu leur donner, mais au final, il se contenta de la vérité pure et honnête.

« Oui, dit-il. Même Thorin. »

Peut-être surtout Thorin, mais il y avait des limites à l'honnêteté dont quelqu'un pouvait faire preuve en une seule fois.

« Il vous aime, dit Fili. Il vous aime vraiment.

\- Vous l'avez déjà dit, et je sais qu'il... qu'il m'appréciait, à une époque...

\- Oh, Mahal, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! dit Kili, et l'exaspération dans sa voix fit sursauter Bilbon. Vous  _apprécier_  ? Bilbon, il  _apprécie_ Orcrist, il  _apprécie_  une bonne bière. Il est  _amoureux_  de vous !

\- En général, on ne menace pas quelqu'un dont on est  _amoureux_ , répliqua Bilbon d'un ton mordant. »

La dureté des paroles lui donna envie de s'excuser immédiatement, mais il ravala ses mots. Il sentait encore le vent fouetter autour de lui, la main de Thorin enroulée si étroitement autour de sa gorge qu'il pouvait à peine inspirer de l'air. Cependant la peur d'être lâché, la peur de mourir, avait été loin de se comparer à la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée quand Thorin l'avait banni.

« Vous ne l'avez pas vu, après. »

Bilbon se tourna vers Fili, qui avait presque l'air hanté.

« Quand la fièvre de l'or a disparu de nos yeux, dit-il. Il... il avait l'air désolé. Détruit. Il avait l'air tellement horrifié et misérable, et sa voix, elle tremblait. »

Il essaya de l'imaginer, cette scène. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu Thorin de la façon dont Fili le décrivait.

« Il était brisé, dit Kili. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il a donné à Bard et Thranduil tout ce qu'ils voulaient. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux.

« Il a donné...

\- Il a failli rendre l'Arkenstone à Bard, dit Fili en hochant la tête. Il n'en voulait pas. Il m'a dit de l'enfouir dans les voûtes, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Puis Thranduil est venu et notre Oncle se moquait totalement de l'or. Il l'a donné à Thranduil aussi vite que possible, juste pour qu'il puisse se dépêcher de vous suivre.

\- Nous n'allions pas à la réunion du Conseil, dit Kili quand la mâchoire de Bilbon tomba de choc, et il lui adressa un sourire joyeux et chaleureux. Nous vous cherchions déjà. Puis Legolas nous a parlé des orques à l'extérieur de la Forêt Noire qu'ils avaient trouvés avec tout ce sang, et notre Oncle était tellement certain que vous aviez été tué ou capturé et oh, vous auriez dû le voir : il était tellement déterminé à faire demi-tour immédiatement parce que Conseil important ou pas, il devait vous sauver !

\- Et il l'aurait fait, si l'elfe ne l'avait pas convaincu qu'il y avait eu un cheval sur la scène, un qui avait galopé vers le Lothlorien, et que vous étiez probablement avec le cavalier. Il était tellement inquiet pour vous.

\- Parce qu'il est  _amoureux_  de vous.

\- Alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu dire quelque chose ? dit Bilbon, frustré au-delà du possible. Il aurait pu, je ne sais pas, dire n'importe quoi, mais il m'a appelé 'Cambrioleur' et il n'a rien pu dire.

\- Vous ne lui en avez pas vraiment laissé l'occasion, fit remarquer Fili. »

Bilbon poussa un soupir.

« Il aurait quand même pu dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. »

_Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand-_

« Il a toujours été terrible avec les mots, dit Kili. Croyez-moi. Il a une langue agile et acérée quand il veut, mais ma Mère peut le battre avec des mots n'importe quand. Et il est encore pire quand il essaie de dire ce qui compte vraiment pour lui.

\- Donc vous dites que le fait qu'il ait été incapable de dire quelque chose, est en fait la preuve qu'il m'aime, dit Bilbon en arquant les sourcils. »

Les deux hochèrent la tête avec emphase.

« Exactement.

\- Complètement.

\- C'est totalement infaillible.

\- Une méthode imbattable. »

L'un d'entre eux était fou, et Bilbon n'était pas entièrement certain que ce n'était pas lui.

« D'accord, dit-il, incertain de quoi que ce soit. »

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Fili ne vaut pas mieux, dit Kili, et l'intéressé se redressa. Vous devriez le voir avec Dernwyn.

\- Cette  _femme_  insultante et colérique ? balbutia Fili. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas de mots, je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de mots ! Elle est petite et frigide et absolument  _pas_  digne de mon temps ! »

Kili avait raison : Fili était épris de la jeune Vierge du Bouclier. Elle avait été douce et gentille quand Bilbon l'avait rencontrée, déterminée à veiller sur lui tout en lui laissant de l'espace pour respirer. Il soupçonnait qu'elle savait ce que ça faisait d'être sous-évaluée et surveillée comme si elle avait besoin d'être protégée. Elle était assez gentille avec Kili, tous deux échangeant souvent des paroles accompagnées de sourires et même de rires. Mais Fili...

Dès qu'elle voyait le nain blond, c'était instantané. Ses narines se dilataient, ses yeux s'étrécissaient, et ce qui avait été une très belle jeune femme devenait un visage pincé, des yeux sombres, et une langue acérée. Bilbon avait été complètement surpris par ses actions, mais Kili était ensuite venu lui signaler à quel point son frère, d'habitude calme et gentil, était colérique, et avait suggéré une raison. Bilbon avait été forcé d'admettre qu'une attirance mutuelle était présente.

C'était apparemment toujours le cas, et Bilbon réussit à dissimuler un sourire. Kili n'en fut pas capable, et n'en avait probablement pas davantage envie. Fili utilisa sa main pour frapper son frère à l'épaule, et Kili se contenta de rire.

« Elle n'est pas si mal, dit Kili. Vraiment, Fee. Et je sais que tu ne penses pas vraiment qu'elle est si horrible que ça. »

Fili marmonna quelque chose en Khuzdul qui fit rire Kili au point d'avoir du mal à respirer.

« Sois gentil quand tu parles de celle que tu aimes, chantonna Kili quand il put enfin respirer à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais à l'amour ? demanda Fili en reniflant. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait non plus.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais je suis à peu près certain que vous n'êtes pas censés vous détester.

\- D'accord, assez, dit Bilbon, laissant enfin échapper le rire qu'il retenait depuis un moment. »

Les deux frères s'appuyèrent amicalement sur lui, et Bilbon poussa un soupir, cette fois de contentement.

« Merci, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Que ce soit vrai ou pas-

\- Attendez que notre Oncle soit là, dit Kili. »

Il retira son bras de derrière Bilbon pour le poser sur son épaule.

« Alors vous verrez. Croyez-moi. »

Il allait devoir le croire, pour le moment il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Thorin, ni s'il venait seulement au Rohan. Il garda ces pensées pour lui, ayant suffisamment ajouté au fardeau des jeunes princes. Ils auraient dû être à Erebor, à vivre leur vie, à la maison et en paix pour une fois dans leur vie. À la place, ils étaient venus pour retrouver Bilbon, apparemment, puis avaient rejoint la compagnie pour l'escorter jusqu'en Mordor. Ils avaient été kidnappés par des orques, presque tués, et pourtant ils étaient là, toujours à ses côtés, déterminés à le suivre jusqu'au bout.

Il avait beaucoup de chance.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir extérieur, et un moment plus tard, Eomund et Théodwyn passèrent la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, haletants.

« Des orques ! cria Théodwyn, et le cœur de Bilbon se figea dans sa poitrine. Des orques ont été vus se dirigeant vers Edoras ! »

(-)

« Orques !

\- Comment est-ce qu'il voit aussi loin ? demanda l'un des hommes, éberlué. Je ne vois rien !

\- Ne jamais douter des yeux d'un elfe, dit Fulgram. »

A Legolas, qui avait lancé l'alerte, il demanda :

« Où ?

\- En bas des collines dans le village, dit-il. Ce village, en bas, clarifia-t-il avant de montrer du doigt quand tout le monde le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. »

Thorin était forcé d'admettre, que la vision de l'elfe était impressionnante. Il aurait seulement voulu que le message soit meilleur.

« A quelle distance sommes-nous de votre cité ? demanda-t-il au capitaine. »

Ils voyageaient depuis des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'une averse rende la visibilité quasi-inexistante et les force à faire une halte. Il avait compris le besoin de s'arrêter, mais avait quand même fixé le Plateau depuis la petite caverne que leur avait fourni un rocher.

Il y avait un battement nerveux qui parcourait ses veines. Étrangement, l'urgence d'arriver au Rohan était devenue plus qu'un simple besoin. Il avait l'impression que s'il n'arrivait pas à Edoras, le hobbit,  _son_  hobbit, lui filerait entre les doigts. Il avait une chance de tout arranger. La peur, cependant, d'arriver trop tard, ne le quittait pas. Et si les orques assiégeaient la cité ?

« Combien de femmes et d'enfants dans le village en bas ? aboya Gandalf. Le savez-vous ?

\- Je ne saurais vous donner un nombre exact, mais je sais qu'ils sont nombreux, dit Fulgram. »

Ses yeux étaient douloureux.

« Ce n'est pas un avant-poste militaire : c'est un village de notre peuple. »

Tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était atteindre Bilbon, ses neveux qui étaient peut-être là-bas. Mais il savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il savait aussi que Bilbon ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'ils ne le faisaient pas.

« Nous sommes assez nombreux pour leur venir en aide, dit Thorin, ravalant ses autres paroles. Réglons nos comptes avec les orques.

\- Et j'ai juste le marteau qui convient, dit Dwalin avec délectation. »

Il tendit quelque chose à Ori – une épée ou quelque chose comme ça – puis fit avancer son cheval. Thorin serra les dents et sentit Legolas les mener vers l'avant. Sur des poneys, la charge aurait pris bien trop longtemps pour servir à quelque chose.

A cheval, ils y arrivèrent en quelques minutes. Assez vite pour que les orques ne se doutent de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Thorin sortit Orcrist de son fourreau et découpa proprement un orque qui avait été sur le point de prendre la vie d'un villageois impuissant.

« Fuyez ! cria-t-il à l'homme, qui s'empressa de saisir un petit sac et de courir. »

Non, pas un sac : un enfant. Ses grands yeux brillaient avec le soleil quand ils le suivirent, et le cœur de Thorin se serra. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à voir la guerre ou la mort. Il ressentit de la peine pour la perte de l'innocence, puis reporta son attention vers le combat.

Legolas réussit à guider le cheval vers le centre de la ville tout en tendant son arc et sa flèche. Il laissa deux flèches voler, toutes deux atteignant leur cible, avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent au milieu de la bataille. Thorin sauta du cheval et découvrit Legolas qui lui tendait la main pour s'assurer qu'il atterrisse en toute sécurité. Il lui adressa un signe de tête rapide et se mit au travail. Deux orques rencontrèrent sa lame, et un autre ne sentit même pas Orcrist lui trancher le cou. Un orque se retourna et trouva Thorin, grondant pour que d'autres le rejoignent. Thorin se contenta de grogner et de lever son épée plus haut en signe de défi.  _Vous ne me prendrez pas aujourd'hui. J'ai quelque chose de plus grand que vous qui m'attend._

Un marteau de guerre familier traversa trois orques en un coup, et le tranchant rapide et acéré d'une épée brillante en traversa un autre. Même Dwalin sembla surpris de la vitesse et de la précision dont Ori avait fait preuve. La fronde lui avait manifestement appris cela, bien que Thorin se demandât secrètement dans quelle mesure Nori avait ajouté aux talents de son frère. Bien que les méthodes du voleur soient... peu orthodoxes, si cela maintenant son frère en vie, alors même Dori ne pouvait pas le lui avoir reproché.

Un hurlement le fit se retourner. Une jeune mère poussait ses jeunes enfants derrière elle, deux petits garçons qui avaient l'air à peine assez vieux pour marcher. L'un était plus grand que l'autre, et il poussa son frère encore plus loin derrière lui quand les orques commencèrent à descendre sur eux. La mère était prête à mourir pour protéger ses enfants, et les garçons...

Thorin ne sut pas qu'il avait bougé jusqu'à ce que sa lame tranche dans les deux orques. Il rugit et balança de nouveau son épée, en empêchant deux autres d'approcher.

« Fuyez! cria-t-il. »

La mère, avec ses deux fils, s'enfuit en courant. D'autres orques firent mine de les arrêter, mais Bofur les fit reculer avec sa pioche. Des flèches volèrent dans l'air entre les hommes et les orques, trouvant leur cible dans plusieurs orques. Legolas ne marqua même pas de pause, sortant plus de flèches qu'il tira à un rythme étourdissant. Au loin, près de Fulgram, Aragorn coupait la retraite des orques, et Gandalf accordait une fin rapide à une multitude d'orques avec son épée et son bâton.

Le village était en sécurité.

Des acclamations montèrent quand il fut clair que les orques étaient en fuite.

« Pour le Rohan ! cria quelqu'un, et le village reprit le cri. »

Les hommes et les femmes s'accrochaient les uns aux autres ainsi qu'à leurs familles. Thorin aperçut l'homme qu'il avait sauvé, tenant son enfant, et tous deux souriaient. Près d'Aragorn, la femme et ses deux enfants serraient une dame âgée dans leurs bras.

Il y en avait qui étaient tombés. Quelques cadavres gisaient dans la boue et l'herbe, et plusieurs pleuraient autour d'eux. Mais Thorin vit que la majorité des villageois et de leurs maisons avaient été épargnés. Ils avaient agi vite, et leur rapidité avait épargné des vies. Il croisa le regard de Dwalin et tous deux échangèrent un sourire.

Fulgram se dirigea vers Thorin et rengaina son épée.

« J'ai une dette envers vous, Maître Nain, dit-il en s'inclinant. Vous avez sauvé mon peuple et même mené la charge avec autant de ferveur que s'il s'agissait du vôtre. Je ne saurais exprimer ma gratitude.

\- Vous avez sauvé mes neveux et quelqu'un qui m'est cher, dit Thorin en secouant la tête. Vous ne me devez rien. »

Fulgram sourit.

« Peut-être n'avez-vous pas besoin d'être grand pour voir la raison, après tout. »

Son sourire se fit joueur, et Thorin s'autorisa à lui rendre un sourire.

« Peut-être n'avez-vous pas besoin de vous baisser pour la voir, non plus. »

Le capitaine eut un grand rire.

« Je crois que vous et moi sommes au même niveau à ce sujet, Maître Nain, dit-il. Et je suis heureux que nous vous ayons trouvé ainsi que vos compagnons. Notre roi sera très heureux de vous rencontrer.

\- Thorin. »

Il leva les yeux et vit Aragorn se diriger vers lui.

« Plusieurs orques sur des wargs sont allés au-delà du village, vers le sud, dit-il. Je crains qu'ils se dirigent vers Edoras. Et je crains qu'ils ne suivent d'autres déjà en route.

\- Il y a des hommes forts et des vierges du bouclier qui les attendent, alors, dit sombrement Fulgram avant d'essuyer son épée sur l'herbe et de la mettre au fourreau. Cependant, nous les suivons. Nous allons nous occuper de ceux qui ont besoin d'aide ici, et mener ceux que nous pourrons à Edoras pour leur sécurité. Si les orques osent frapper un village si près du cœur du Rohan, ils ont un besoin qui les dirige.

\- Aragorn ! »

Thorin se retourna devant l'urgence dans la voix de l'elfe. Legolas se tenait au-dessus d'un orque, qui remuait encore. Il ne fit pas mine de le tuer, cependant, et Thorin s'empressa de suivre Aragorn.

« Tuez-le et finissons-en, gonda Dwalin en direction de Legolas. »

Legolas pinça les lèvres.

« Il parle, dit-il simplement. »

Il ne parlerait pas bien, pas avec une blessure manifestement mortelle à la poitrine, sur laquelle Gimli appuyait fermement sa botte. Il inspira cependant assez d'air pour avoir un rire guttural.

« Vous ne pouvez pas... les protéger, dit-il d'une voix éraillée, toussant du sang. »

Il eut un autre rire.

« Tous vos petits nains. La lignée de... de Durin, elle va...

\- Je te défie de finir, gronda Thorin, la peur dans la poitrine. »

Il saisit l'orque par son armure et le redressa, ignorant le gargouillis qui en sortit.

« Je t'en  _défie._  »

L'orque épingla Thorin de ses horribles yeux noirs et eut un large sourire, du sang noir coulant de sa bouche.

« Elle va  _tomber_. »

Thorin lâcha l'orque qui se mit à rire et à s'étouffer.

« Tu crois pouvoir y mettre un terme ? Tu passes déjà vers le monde final de la douleur, menaça Gimli, levant sa hache jusqu'au cou de l'orque. Dis-nous qui t'a envoyé, et j'adoucirai ta mort.

\- Je reçois mes ordres de mon seigneur, murmura l'orque, et sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse. A-Azog mène par... par la main gu-guide de... »

Il soupira quelque chose, un mot inarticulé, et Gimli le secoua de sa botte, rugissant qu'il voulait une réponse. Mais l'orque les fixa sans les voir, et Thorin secoua la tête.

« Tu n'en tireras plus rien, Gimli. »

Azog mené par une main guide ? Azog ne laisserait  _jamais_  quelqu'un ou quelque chose le mener. L'idée qu'Azog ait formé une alliance... cela le terrifiait.

« Tout va bien, Monsieur Legolas ? »

Thorin leva les yeux à la question de Bofur, et fronça les sourcils. L'elfe était presque blanc, et la peur sur son visage ne fit que faire trembler son cœur.

« Quoi ? Demanda Thorin.

\- J'ai... j'ai dû mal entendre, balbutia Legolas, et Thorin secoua la tête. »

S'il y avait deux choses au monde qui étaient constantes, l'une était que l'ouïe d'un elfe était parfaite et absolue, tout comme la main d'un nain était toujours sûre et ne tremblait jamais. L'autre était que les elfes n'avaient pas l'habitude d'avoir peur, et quand c'était le cas, ce n'était jamais la même peur dont faisait preuve Legolas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Aragorn. Qu'avez-vous entendu, Legolas ? »

Legolas leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Thorin.

« Il a dit... La main guide de Saroumane.

\- Impossible, dit fermement Gandalf derrière Thorin. »

Il dépassa le roi nain pour rejoindre l'elfe.

« Vous avez dû mal entendre. Vous avez dû entendre 'Sauron' à la place. »

Mais Legolas secoua la tête.

« C'était 'Saroumane', dit-il, et son visage s'emplit d'incrédulité et de peine. Mais pourquoi Saroumane joindrait-il ses forces à un orque ?

\- Il ne le ferait pas, dit Gandalf. »

Jamais Thorin n'avait entendu le magicien faire preuve de tant d'obstination.

« Il ne ferait jamais ça. Vous avez mal entendu.

\- Gandalf, commença Thorin, et le magicien se retourna contre lui.

\- Allez-vous me dire que je mens, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ?! »

Jamais auparavant il n'aurait pensé que le magicien puisse être ainsi trompé, mais il regarda ensuite Gandalf dans les yeux. Il était fragile, soudain, et le regard dans ses yeux implorait quelque chose d'autre que la vérité. Il savait, alors. Il refusait juste de l'accepter.

« Non, dit lentement Thorin en secouant la tête. Seulement que vous avez été trahi par quelqu'un que vous auriez dû pouvoir appeler votre ami. »

Tout comme Bilbon avait été trahi par Thorin. C'était une douleur pour une autre fois.

Leur petit groupe était silencieux tandis qu'autour d'eux, le village faisait la fête. Thorin eut soudain le sentiment d'être au bord de quelque chose de terrible et de gigantesque, et qu'il était sur le point d'y tomber.  _Même une petite pierre peut déclencher une avalanche_ , pensa-t-il : de sages paroles de son père, si longtemps auparavant. Il semblait qu'elles étaient vraies.

Gandalf sembla se replier brusquement sur lui-même.

« Pardonnez-moi, Legolas, dit-il de la voix d'un très vieil homme. C'est de la peine que je ressens.

\- Les orques mentent, dit Legolas, et il posa une main sur l'épaule de Gandalf. Vous m'avez dit un jour de ne pas abandonner l'espoir. Je vous en demande autant aujourd'hui. »

Gandalf eut un faible rire, et ses yeux semblèrent de nouveau scintiller de vie.

« Et je vous écouterai, dit-il. Peut-être Saroumane est-il encore innocent et a-t-il besoin d'être sauvé. Nous ne pouvons trouver de réponses à cette énigme avant d'avoir atteint Edoras. Nous devons partir. »

Chacun retourna à son cheval. Thorin ne put s'empêcher de saisir une lueur de doute dans les yeux de Gandalf. Les orques disaient des mensonges quand cela leur convenait, mais disaient la vérité quand elle blessait davantage qu'un mensonge. Il ne pensait pas que l'orque avait menti, et Gandalf non plus. Thorin doutait que Legolas le croie, lui-même, mais qu'il avait essayé de réconforter Gandalf.

Dans tous les cas, ils devaient rejoindre Edoras, et immédiatement.

« Combien de temps pour rejoindre le cœur du Rohan ? demanda-t-il à Fulgram quand l'homme retourna vers son cheval.

\- Un jour, peut-être. Les wargs sont plus rapides que la plupart des chevaux, mais pas plus rapides que les nôtres. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas traîner. Rassemblez les blessés et ceux qui doivent venir, et faites vite, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes. Je laisse un petit contingent ici, pour veiller à la sécurité du village. »

Quelques personnes furent menées vers le groupe de chevaux.

« Les blessés pourront-ils chevaucher vite ? demanda Legolas. N'est-ce pas trop à demander ?

\- Ce sont des Rohirrim, Maître Elfe, dit Fulgram pour toute réponse. Ils peuvent chevaucher. »

Tout le monde monta rapidement sur sa monture, les yeux déjà dirigés vers le Rohan. La mère des fils les mettait tous les deux sur un cheval, et n'avait manifestement aucune intention d'aller avec eux.

« Mama, appela l'un d'entre eux, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Va avec ton frère, dit-elle aussi fermement que possible. »

Ses yeux brillaient quand même, et ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle jeta un regard vers la femme âgée, puis regarda de nouveau ses enfants.

« Nous vous suivrons quand nous pourrons, mais pour l'instant, vous devez partir. »

Le plus jeune se mit à pleurer. Son grand frère s'accrocha à lui, il n'avait pas l'air plus heureux mais essayait quand même d'être stoïque et fort. Dans ses yeux, cependant, Thorin put voir son cœur brisé. C'était un enfant qui avait grandi, peut-être trop vite, en essayant de prendre soin de son petit frère et de sa mère en même temps. Cela rappela trop Fili à Thorin, et le plus jeune s'accrochait comme Kili l'avait souvent fait.

Il se surprit à tourner le cheval vers eux. La confusion de Legolas était évidente, mais l'elfe demeura silencieux. Le cheval ne s'arrêta pas avant de rejoindre la famille en train de faire ses adieux.

« Si je puis me permettre, dit Thorin, et tous se tournèrent vers lui. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna d'abord vers la femme.

« Je veillerai à ce que vos enfants atteignent le Rohan en toute sécurité. Je jure qu'aucun mal ne leur arrivera, tant qu'il restera un souffle dans mon corps. »

Elle le fixa, ébahie par ses paroles. Elle fondit rapidement en larmes de gratitude.

« Merci, oh  _merci_ , murmura-t-elle en venant vers lui, avant d'agripper sa main avec un sourire larmoyant. Merci infiniment. Je ne pourrai jamais vous rembourser.

\- Je n'en ai aucun désir, dit-il honnêtement. Ils... me rappellent mes propres fils. Vous me laisseriez davantage en paix si je pouvais veiller sur eux pendant le voyage. »

La compréhension s'alluma dans son regard, et elle lui offrit un sourire de compassion.

« Merci, dit-elle à nouveau. »

Elle se retourna rapidement et s'empressa d'aller voir ses fils, promettant de les revoir quand elle serait capable de voyager. Elle mena leur cheval vers le groupe, ne les laissant que lorsque Thorin eut également rejoint les chevaux. Aragorn le regarda d'un air songeur, mais ne dit rien.

Thorin tendit la main vers le cheval sur lequel se trouvaient les garçons, brossant sa crinière de ses doigts. Il attira immédiatement l'attention des deux garçons, mais attendit d'être certain qu'ils le regardaient avant de se tourner vers eux.

« Je suis Thorin, fils de Thrain, dit-il doucement. »

Les cheveux blonds de l'aîné lui rappelaient tellement Fili que son cœur se languit de son neveu, celui qu'il appelait son héritier et son fils depuis si longtemps. Par Mahal, il espérait qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité dans la cité d'Edoras.

Le plus vieux, ses bras toujours enveloppés autour de son plus jeune frère, lui adressa un bref signe de tête.

« Folcred, fils de Ceorl, dit-il. Voici mon frère, Gamling. »

Thorin leur adressa un grand sourire.

« Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer tous les deux. Savez-vous monter à cheval ?

\- J'ai chevauché plusieurs fois, acquiesça Folcred. Gamling apprend encore.

\- Moi-même, je suis plus habitué aux poneys, dit Thorin. Vous allez peut-être devoir m'apprendre à monter à cheval. »

Enfin, enfin, Folcred eut un sourire, bien qu'il soit teinté d'incrédulité.

« Ne savez-vous pas monter à cheval ? demanda-t-il. Vous avez une barbe d'adulte !

\- Il n'écoutait pas les leçons, dit Dwalin, venant se placer à côté du cheval de Thorin. Pas doué du tout. Il tombe dès que le cheval bouge. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, le cheval trotta vers l'avant avant que Thorin ne le réalise, et il s'empressa d'agripper la crinière. Il incendia Dwalin du regard, mais pas sévèrement, car les deux garçons gloussaient comme des fous derrière lui. Folcred fit rapidement avancer son propre cheval pour rejoindre Legolas et Thorin.

« Si vous tombez, ça va vous faire mal, avertit le gamin. »

Il avait cependant un grand sourire, ses larmes disparues depuis longtemps. Son frère suivit son exemple et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Thorin devrait remercier Dwalin plus tard. Legolas aussi, car Thorin  _savait_  qu'il avait senti l'elfe donner un très léger coup de talon au cheval pour le faire avancer. Cependant, il avait obtenu la joyeuse insouciance qu'il avait espérée pour les garçons, et ils se parlaient discrètement, regardant la compagnie qui les entourait.

Il se pencha cependant en arrière et marmonna :

« Recommencez ça et je vous montrerai comment un nain se sert des ses mains.

\- Difficile d'utiliser vos mains quand vous êtes trop occupé à agripper un cheval pour rester dessus, murmura Legolas. »

Quand Thorin jeta un regard derrière lui, il y avait un léger sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

Dwalin renifla derrière eux.

« Je l'aime presque, celui-là, dit-il avec un léger signe de tête en direction de Legolas. »

Thorin devait l'admettre, il l'aimait presque, lui aussi. A haute voix, il appela Fulgram :

« Somme-nous tous là ?

\- Nous partons, répondit Fulgram. »

Leur compagnie, les Cavaliers, et les villageois commencèrent rapidement à traverser le Plateau. Au-delà, quelque part au loin, se trouvait Edoras. Et dans ses murs se trouvaient, s'il avait de la chance, ses neveux et son hobbit. Fili, Kili. Bilbon.

Quand le cheval alla encore plus vite, pressé par Legolas, Thorin ne vacilla même pas.


	11. Les allées et venues d'Edoras

**Les allées et venues d'Edoras**

Les orques n'avaient été rien de plus que quelques éclaireurs isolés, apparemment loin, loin devant un groupe de pillards dans un autre village, mais cela avait été suffisant pour effrayer le peuple d'Edoras. Plus que suffisant pour effrayer Bilbon et le pousser à faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'en avait pas eu envie : il avait voulu rester plus longtemps, il avait eu l'intention d'attendre la compagnie, il avait voulu parler en personne avec Thorin, pour savoir si Fili et Kili lisaient juste trop de choses dans les expressions de leur oncle, ou si Thorin l'aimait vraiment.

Ce n'était pas une réponse qu'il allait obtenir bientôt, cependant. Plus maintenant.

« Il faut que je parte, dit-il à Thengel, quand l'alerte fut levée. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal, enfin, plus de mal à votre peuple et vous par ma faute. C'est moi qu'ils cherchent, et vous le savez.

\- Avec les orques si proches du Plateau, il serait encore plus crucial que vous ne voyagiez pas seul, dit Thengel, les yeux assombris d'inquiétude. Vous ne devriez pas partir seul.

\- Et il ne le fera pas, dit Fili. »

La blessure sur son front se transformait en cicatrice rose, encore en train de guérir mais bien meilleure que quelques jours plus tôt.

« Nous partirons avec lui.

\- Certainement _pas_ , dit Bilbon avec détermination.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne vais pas me disputer avec vous à ce sujet, il faut que vous soyez là pour le bien de votre oncle. Il doit savoir que vous avez été pris par des orques. Pour ce qu'il en sait, vous pourriez être tous les deux morts. Vous devez être là s'il vient au Rohan.

\- Vous aussi, insista Kili. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Bilbon, et Fili posa sa main sur l'autre.

« Personne ne veut que vous partiez seul. Ce n'est pas sûr. Nous devrions attendre notre Oncle-

\- Et nous ne savons même pas quand il arrive, ou s'il sait qu'il doit venir au Rohan, contra Bilbon. Nous n'avons pas le temps, Kili. Il va y avoir encore plus d'orques, et s'ils font du mal aux gens ici, ce sera ma faute à cause de cette _chose_. »

Cette chose qui lui murmurait encore, de temps en temps. Elle ne devenait que plus forte au fil des jours.

« Je dois partir, et j'aurais dû, j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt, mais je... »

_Je voulais rester. Je voulais voir Fili et Kili davantage. Je voulais voir Thorin._

Un souvenir de sa mère lui vint en mémoire, un jour où il était rentré après une journée "d'aventures", blessé non seulement parce qu'il s'était si vicieusement écorché le bras, mais parce que les autres enfants hobbits lui avaient ri au nez.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Avait-il insisté, de grosses larmes roulant sur son visage.

\- Le monde n'est pas juste, Bilbon, avait-elle dit gentiment. »

Elle avait ébouriffé ses boucles et lui avait souri, si chaleureuse et réconfortante, et elle l'avait serré fort dans ses bras.

« C'est la première terrible règle du monde. Mais tu sais quoi ? »

Elle lui avait gentiment tapé le bout du nez, une étincelle dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas à être juste en retour. Soit juste envers les autres êtres, mais ne soit pas juste avec le monde, jamais. »

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour qu'elle soit là maintenant. Il se demanda ce qu'elle aurait pensé de Fili et Kili. Elle les aurait probablement attirés dans un câlin avant de leur dire de _tout_  empiler sur sa boîte, parce que certaines choses avaient besoin d'être sales. Il se surprit presque à sourire à cette idée.

« Alors restez, dit Kili. Ou laissez-nous venir avec vous. »

Bilbon l'ignora et se tourna vers Thengel, qui l'observait.

« Je déteste prendre congé aussi abruptement, mais vous savez que j'ai raison. Vous savez que je dois partir, et partir immédiatement. Je n'amènerai pas les orques ici, pas si je peux l'empêcher. »

Thengel hocha lentement la tête.

« Je demanderai à Holdwine de vous accompagner aussi loin que possible, pour qu'il puisse vous guider au moins jusqu'aux montagnes. Savez-vous monter à cheval ? »

Il hocha brièvement la tête. Il en avait monté deux jusqu'ici, il pouvait en monter un autre sans difficulté. Il l'espérait, du moins.

Thengel fit mine de dire autre chose, puis se contenta d'un sourire fatigué. Il eut un signe de tête et se détourna. Bilbon le regarda partir avec tristesse et résignation. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Maintenant il y en avait deux autres à gérer. Il leva les yeux vers les deux nains déterminés devant lui et sut que ce ne serait pas aussi facile.

« Les garçons, commença-t-il, et fut immédiatement coupé par Fili.

\- Laissez-nous venir avec vous.

\- Non, vous devez rester là et attendre votre oncle, dit fermement Bilbon. Point final.

\- Mais vous serez tout seul là-dehors !

\- Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un avec vous !

\- Holdwine part avec moi, ou n'avez-vous pas confiance en lui ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais... »

Kili baissa les yeux vers le sol.

« On se sentirait beaucoup mieux si nous étions avec vous. »

Avec un léger soupir, Bilbon baissa la tête.

« Je sais, dit-il doucement. Mais vous devez vraiment être là, si Thorin arrive. Quelqu'un doit lui dire pour vous deux, et pour moi. Et je ne peux pas rester. »

Le sort, apparemment, avait décidé d'être cruel et de le garder séparé de Thorin. Il avait cette unique chance de voir Thorin, de peut-être arranger les choses, de le voir, et pourtant-

Et pourtant. Être si près, et pourtant voir l'opportunité lui filer de nouveau entre les doigts.

« Nous pourrions lui laisser un mot avec Thengel, proposa Fili, mais avec un sourire ironique – il savait qu'ils devaient rester. Nous lui dirons tou- quoi ? »

Bilbon se mit à sourire.

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, et vite. Restez ici, je reviens tout de suite. »

Il devait rassembler ses affaires, et il devait trouver du parchemin. Les paroles de Fili, dites en plaisantant, lui avaient donné une idée. Si Thorin avait seulement lu sa lettre, alors... eh bien, il ne savait pas ce que Thorin penserait des mots qu'il avait écrit dans un tel désespoir et une telle frustration. Mais bien qu'il ne puisse rester et arranger les choses, il pouvait faire cela. Il pouvait au moins faire cela.

Il vola à travers les couloirs et passa un tournant, pour manquer de rentrer dans un visage familier.

« Mes excuses, Maître Sacquet, dit Dernwyn, en réussissant à ne pas faire tomber l'armure qu'elle portait. Mon esprit était ailleurs.

\- Le mien également, aucune excuse n'est nécessaire, promit-il. Mais... je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, jura-t-elle. Quoi que vous ayez besoin, quoi que je puisse faire, et vous savez que je le ferai. »

Ses yeux étaient enflammés, et il se demanda si l'armure dans ses mains n'était pas destinée à être mise sur ses minces épaules. Elle était une guerrière, et elle était féroce, et pourtant si loyale. Elle semblait plus grande qu'elle ne l'était vraiment dans les moments où son esprit brillait, et elle semblait maintenant aussi grande qu'un arbre, immuable avec des racines profondément enterrées dans le sol.

« Je le sais, dit-il. Oh, je le sais. En fait j'ai seulement besoin de parchemin. Je m'en vais, mais j'ai des paroles qui doivent attendre quelqu'un.

\- Votre roi nain... dit-elle. »

Il acquiesça, les joues légèrement rouges. 'Son' roi nain : il en doutait. Mais elle lui avait arraché l'histoire un soir, presque en entier, et ç'avait été comme s'il parlait à sa cousine. Là où la Reine Morwen lui rappelait sa mère, Dernwyn était sa cousine Primula, si jeune et pourtant si tenace et pleine de vie. Il avait toujours pu lui faire confiance, lui dire n'importe quoi bien qu'il soit tellement plus vieux qu'elle. Il ressentait la même chose avec Dernwyn, et il avait la suspicion qu'elle avait donné à Thengel plus de détails que Bilbon au sujet de Thorin. Thengel n'en avait fait aucun commentaire, et Bilbon n'avait pas posé la question.

« Mon roi nain, acquiesça-t-il. J'aurai besoin d'une plume et d'encre, aussi.

\- Vous aurez tout cela, l'assura-t-elle. Je les amènerai dans votre chambre dès que je les aurai trouvés. Vous ne serez peut-être pas là pour accueillir votre roi nain, quand il viendra, mais vos mots le seront. »

Il poursuivit ensuite sa route, jusqu'à ses appartements pour faire son sac et attendre. Les mots roulaient dans sa tête, il désespérait de trouver les bons. Il y avait tant qu'il pouvait dire, tant qu'il pouvait raconter à Thorin, à tel point qu'il ne savait même pas où commencer.

Puis Dernwyn lui amena l'encrier, la plume, et le parchemin, et il sut exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

(-)

« Il devrait rester, insista Kili. »

Le silence de son frère était presque insupportable, et il tendit la main pour tirer sur le bras de Fili comme s'il était encore un enfant de vingt ans.

« Il devrait rester, Fee ! Il ne devrait pas partir. Si nous pouvons être enlevés si facilement, qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver à lui ? »

Fili ne répondit pas, mais il laissa sa main être prise dans celle de Kili.

« Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? murmura Kili. »

Debout dans le vent, ses mots auraient facilement pu se perdre, mais il savait que Fili l'avait entendu.

« Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose alors qu'on aurait pu le sauver ? »

Fili ne répondit toujours pas. Kili se retourna misérablement vers la porte des écuries, où se trouvait Bilbon. Holdwine l'aidait à monter sur le cheval et lui montrait comment il pouvait monter et descendre tout seul sans aide. Il semblait que Bilbon commence à comprendre, à la grande approbation d'Holdwine, bien que Bilbon ait été assez surpris quand il avait réalisé qu'il aurait son propre cheval. Sur le côté, Thengel se dressait, Théoden devant lui. Tous deux avaient l'air plus solennel et sérieux que Kili ne les avait jamais vu. Aucun d'eux ne voulait que Bilbon parte.

Pourtant ils savaient tous qu'il le fallait. Il y avait eu quelques éclaireurs de plus qui avaient suivi la première meute d'orques, et bien qu'ils aient été facilement séparés, ils n'avaient fait que renforcer la conviction de Bilbon. Il devait quitter Edoras, et vite.

Ils avaient pourtant toujours autant de mal à le laisser partir.

Il ne réalisa pas que ses lèvres avaient commencé à trembler jusqu'à ce que Fili lui tape doucement le menton.

« Il va s'en sortir, Kee, murmura-t-il. Tiens-toi droit. Moi, je ne vais nulle part. »

Kili respira profondément. Son souffle était un peu plus régulier qu'avant.

« On va s'en sortir, promit Fili. D'accord ? »

Kili hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait, cela dit. Il descendit rapidement la pente pour rejoindre Bilbon qui s'installait sur le cheval. Le hobbit semblait déplacé sur la grande bête, mais avec une tape gentille le cheval s'immobilisa. Il semblait conscient qu'il avait sur son dos quelqu'un qui avait besoin de protection, et il avança lentement mais sûrement. Kili ne put qu'espérer que le cheval continuerait de la même façon.

Thengel s'avança, se détachant du groupe de gens les entourant.

« Allez avec ma bénédiction, dit-il solennellement. »

Il tendit à Bilbon un petit médaillon, de la forme d'une moitié de tête de cheval.

« Vous devrez revenir pour l'autre moitié. Portez-le sur votre chaîne. »

Ce serait quelque chose que Bilbon pourrait regarder, à part l'Anneau, et Kili observa le hobbit comprendre cela. Il murmura un remerciement et laissa Thengel l'aider à le mettre. Il se glissa à côté de l'Anneau, s'appuyant contre lui.

Il ne réfléchit même pas en voyant Bilbon commencer à refermer la chaîne.

« Attendez ! cria Kili, courant vers lui. »

Bilbon marqua une pause, l'attendit. Il ne fallut qu'un moment à Kili pour défaire sa tresse et tirer sur la perle pour la libérer. Il l'offrit sans un moment d'hésitation.

« Tenez, dit-il, quand Bilbon ne la prit pas immédiatement. Emmenez-la avec vous. »

Bilbon le fixa.

« Kili, je ne peux pas-

\- La mienne aussi, insista Fili. »

Il tendait également une perle et c'était, Kili eut le plaisir de remarquer, la jumelle de la perle qu'offrait Kili.

« S'il vous plaît, Bilbon.

\- Je sais ce qu'elles représentent pour vous, argumenta néanmoins Bilbon. Et ces perles, j'en suis sûr, ont une signification de valeur-

\- Ce sont les premières perles que nous avons fabriquées, expliqua Kili. Les premières que nous ayons faites nous-mêmes. Notre Oncle nous a aidés à les forger.

\- Vous êtes censés les offrir à votre famille, expliqua Bilbon comme si c'était lui le nain et Kili le hobbit. Ce sont vos Premières, vos propres créations. La compagnie m'a tout expliqué sur les perles, et celles-ci vont à la famille, Kili.

\- Nous savons, dit Fili, et il tendit sa perle encore plus haut. Alors prenez-les. »

La réalisation qui se fit sur le visage de Bilbon était presque douloureuse. Il tendit la main et les prit toutes les deux et, très soigneusement, les plaça sur sa chaîne avec une grande révérence. Elles se glissèrent contre le médaillon de demi-cheval avec un doux cliquetis. Les petits joyaux insérés dans les perles semblaient briller au soleil. Kili sourit presque à cette vue. Presque. Sauf qu'il savait ce qui l'avait poussé à donner la perle à Bilbon en premier lieu.

« Le soleil est haut, dit Holdwine. Partons au sud. »

Son cheval commença immédiatement à avancer vers la porte.

Bilbon eut un petit 'oh' et fouilla rapidement dans son manteau.

« Donnez cela à votre oncle, dit-il, son cheval avançant déjà. »

Il faillit tomber en se penchant pour leur tendre un parchemin plié attaché avec ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de vêtement déchiré. Kili s'empressa de l'attraper tandis que le cheval de Bilbon accélérait, courant après celui d'Holdwine. Quand Bilbon se retourna, Kili leva le parchemin et hocha la tête. Puis il disparut.

Kili fixa la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme. Il sentit la main de Fili sur son épaule, mais quand il se retourna pour le regarder, les yeux de Fili étaient aussi fixés sur la porte que ceux de Kili. La partie de ses cheveux blonds qui avaient été tressés flottaient maintenant devant son visage, courbés et ondulés. Ça ne ferait pas de différence pour Kili : très peu de ses cheveux avaient été tressés, et la tresse était seulement là pour maintenir les perles en place. Il n'avait plus qu'une tresse maintenant – sa tresse de majorité – et la perle qui allait avec. Il devrait la refaire ailleurs : elle aurait l'air étrange maintenant, sans sa compagne.

Il ne le regrettait pas, et il savait que son oncle serait reconnaissant quand il découvrirait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils n'avaient pas pu le suivre, mais en esprit, ils resteraient avec lui, jusqu'en Mordor.

La foule commença à se disperser.

« Venez, dit gentiment Thengel, et quand Kili regarda, les yeux du roi étaient rouges. Mes Cavaliers doivent bientôt revenir, et devraient être ici bientôt. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'ils ramènent vos proches avec eux. »

Il fit avancer son fils, et Théoden se dirigea lentement vers la grande salle. Devant les portes, Théodwyn se tenait aux côtés de sa mère, qui tenait un bébé par la main à ses côtés. Dernwyn attendait plus haut sur la colline, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas sur le roi ou sa famille. Non, ils étaient sur Fili, et il y avait un air étrange sur son visage. Pour une fois, la vierge du bouclier ne regardait pas son frère avec agacement, mais plutôt... avec douceur. Kili se retourna et vit la même qu'elle : Fili tourné vers l'horizon, les cheveux sur le visage, la main sur l'épaule de Kili.

Kili supposa que son frère faisait un beau tableau. Du moins, si on avait l'air d'un crétin qui ressemblait parfois plus à un warg, qu'à un noble Durin aux cheveux sombres.

Cependant, Kili n'était pas intéressé par Dernwyn : elle était drôle, et gentille, mais pas ce qu'il recherchait dans une compagne. Ses longs cheveux clairs étaient d'une belle couleur, cela dit. Il y avait quelque chose à dire pour les cheveux clairs, presque dorés : ils attrapaient la lumière et brillaient presque. Comme les cheveux de Legolas : c'était un parfait exemple.

Il se demanda s'il trouverait jamais quelqu'un qui avait les spécifications que ses idées bêtes avaient conjurées. Probablement pas. Il était encore jeune, très jeune. Quelle que soit la personne que son cœur choisirait comme sienne, elle devrait attendre qu'il soit assez âgé pour être un partenaire digne. Ou qu'il soit assez mature pour être digne qu'on le courtise.

Ça pouvait prendre un moment. Un long moment, en fait.

Il était bien plus libre d'aimer comme il voulait, cependant, que son frère. Fili avait des devoirs, en tant que premier héritier du trône. Bien sûr, étant donné que leur oncle était amoureux d'un hobbit, un sans véritable ascendance royale puisque les hobbits _n'avaient_  pas vraiment de royauté, il doutait que Fili subisse une grande pression pour trouver une compagne 'convenable', Kili encore moins. Libre d'aimer qui il voulait. Et Dernwyn serait une bonne compagne pour son frère. Peut-être qu'elle commençait à voir cela.

Étant donné que les deux s'incendiaient du regard un instant plus tard, peut-être pas tout à fait. Kili se détourna finalement de la porte et se dirigea vers la grande salle, son frère derrière lui. Ils seraient excellents l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu d'encouragement, peut-être. Kili pouvait le leur donner.

Après tout, quel genre de frère serait-il s'il n'aidait pas Fili ?

(-)

Les torches étaient allumées quand ils atteignirent Edoras. On les fit entrer immédiatement, la plupart des hommes se dirigèrent droit vers les écuries. Legolas incita leur cheval à suivre Fulgram, qui ne dévia pas de sa route vers la montagne. Ils démontèrent d'urgence, chacun ressentant le besoin d'entrer dans les salles. Thorin vibrait presque, tant il avait d'énergie à l'idée de voir ses neveux et son ami.

Fulgram poussa les portes et ils entrèrent dans une grande salle, pleine de vieux bois et de grands feux. Tout s'arrêta à leur entrée, et Legolas saisit l'occasion de regarder autour de lui. Il y avait une impression de paix dans la salle, mais aussi de désespoir. Avaient-ils déjà appris le sort du village ? Les orques étaient-ils venus et avaient-ils blessés le peuple du Rohan ici ?

« Salutations, Roi Thengel, dit Fulgram en s'inclinant. Puissiez-vous régner longtemps. J'ai un hôte qui désire vous parler.

\- Et il y a longtemps que j'attends de l'entendre, dit un homme près d'une table. »

Il était habillé de lin fin, mais pas au point d'être considérés royaux. C'était un homme de grande posture, cependant, et la façon dont il se tenait trahissait immédiatement sa royauté. Cet homme aurait pu être couvert de haillons et aurait quand même été reconnu comme roi.

Il les approcha avec un sourire, mais celui-ci n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Bienvenue dans ma maison, dit-il avec un signe de tête. Vous êtes la compagnie qui est partie de Lothlorien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses paroles les firent tous sursauter. Était-il au courant de la mission de Bilbon ? Legolas eut soudain peur pour le hobbit, et la tension au sein du groupe disait la même chose. Bien que Thengel ait l'air d'un homme bon, il restait un homme. Les nains, les elfes et les hommes étaient tous corruptibles par l'appel du trésor : peut-être Thengel n'était-il pas différent.

« Mon Oncle ! Mon Oncle ! »

Deux flous dépassèrent Thengel, et avant que quelqu'un ait pu dire 'ouf', Thorin avait ses deux neveux dans ses bras. Il les écrasa contre sa poitrine, et Legolas put voir le pur soulagement qui brillait dans ses yeux tandis que le roi nain murmurait sa gratitude en Khuzdul. Ils étaient tous deux vivants, et n'étaient pas blessés, bien que Fili semble avoir une légère cicatrice sur le front qui n'avait pas encore fini de guérir. Mais ils étaient tous deux saufs.

Cela procura également du soulagement à Legolas, et quand Kili se détacha de son oncle pour laisser son regard parcourir la compagnie, il ne put s'empêcher de rendre un sourire quand le jeune nain envoya un grand sourire aveuglant dans sa direction. Il entendait son père dans son esprit, le réprimandant pour avoir souri à un nain, mais le sourire de Kili était trop contagieux. Jamais auparavant Legolas n'avait été aussi joyeux de revoir un compagnon pas mort. De revoir... de revoir un _ami_ , peut-être.

Puis les sourires de Fili et de Kili disparurent.

« Gandalf ? s'exclamèrent-ils, et même Thengel sembla choqué. Vous êtes vivant ?

\- On m'a dit que vous étiez tombé, murmura Thengel, avant de se mettre à sourire, chaleureux et fou de joie. Je suis heureux de vous revoir, mon vieil ami. Très heureux de vous revoir, vraiment.

Gandalf se contenta de rire quand Fili et Kili tentèrent de le renverser avec la force de leur étreinte.

« J'ai failli périr, admit Gandalf. Mais une prise chanceuse m'a évité un sort terrible. La chance a finalement souri à la majorité de notre compagnie.

\- Gloin ? Denethor ? demanda Fili. »

Il fronça les sourcils, regardant qui était là.

« Où sont les autres ?

\- Je les ai renvoyés, lui dit Thorin. »

Il souriait encore, les regardant tous les deux avec des yeux reconnaissants.

« Denethor vivait encore, la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu. Et Gloin a été sauvé par une veste de mithril.

\- Brillant, dit Kili avec ferveur. Oh, il serait heureux de savoir cela. C'est merveilleux ! »

Il n'y avait aucun doute quand à qui 'il' était. Cependant, l'emploi du passé ne fit qu'augmenter leur peur.

« Où est Bilbon Sacquet ? demanda enfin Gandalf pour eux tous. Il est venu chez vous, oui ? »

Fili et Kili cessèrent de sourire. Thorin eut l'air d'avoir été frappé.

« Laissez-nous, ordonna Thengel. »

Tout le monde partit à l'exception de leur compagnie et de Fulgram. L'air était tellement tendu que Legolas en fut presque incapable de respirer. Cela lui grattait la peau, une sensation brûlante qu'il était impossible d'apaiser. Le sort du hobbit pesait dans l'air comme un poids lourd, prêt à tous les écraser.

« Le hobbit ? demanda enfin Aragorn, quand tous furent sortis de la pièce. Où est-il ? »

Thengel soupira.

« Il est parti, dit-il. Il est parti à cheval plus tôt dans la journée, avec ma bénédiction. Un bon Cavalier, Holdwine, est allé avec lui pour le guider vers le sud. Quand il sera dans les montagnes et plus proche de sa destination, Holdwine reviendra.

\- Sa destination ? demanda Fulgram en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi un cartographe aurait-il besoin d'aller au sud ? N'irait-il pas au sud-est, vers le Gondor. »

Thengel ne répondit pas.

« Vous savez, dit Thorin à voix basse. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

Le roi acquiesça enfin.

« Il porte un dangereux fardeau, que je ne pourrais espérer porter, dit-il doucement. »

Fili et Kili semblaient peinés.

« Il me l'a révélé, bien qu'avec grande réticence, et je comprends pourquoi. Il m'a appelé. Moi, qui n'ai jamais tenu à l'or ou aux trésors, et j'ai été tenté par lui. J'ai vraiment été tenté par l'Anneau Unique. »

Tout le monde se figea. Seuls Fili et Kili ne semblèrent pas ébranlés, et Legolas se força à se détendre. Si Bilbon avait été en danger, ou n'avait pas été envoyé sur sa route comme Thengel l'avait dit, ils n'auraient pas cet air-là. Legolas se surprit à faire confiance aux jeunes nains. Si son père savait, Legolas était certain qu'il y aurait eu des mots durs de la part du Roi Elfe.

Thengel laissa finalement échapper un rire tremblant.

« Comment il le supporte, je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-il. J'ai failli ne pas résister, mais enfin je me suis détourné de lui. Il promettait...

\- Promettait ? demanda Ori. »

Il ne s'éloignait pas de Dwalin non que le nain plus âgé l'aurait laissé faire.

« Il vous a promis quelque chose ? Il vous a parlé ?

\- Un murmure froid et horrible, dit Thengel. Il me promettait la paix, il me promettait un trône par lequel je pourrais gouverner toute la Terre du Milieu et amener prospérité et chaleur à toute la terre. Et je le voulais, vraiment. Il ne me promettait que de bons signes. Cependant... dans mon cœur, je savais que c'était un mensonge. Un beau mensonge, mais un mensonge néanmoins. Je me suis arraché à ses murmures. Bilbon le garde dans sa poche comme si c'était un mouchoir. Comment il peut le supporter, je ne peux même pas commencer à l'imaginer.

\- Il ne le fait pas. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Kili. Il se tint aussi droit que possible sous leurs regards.

« Je veux dire, il ne le supporte pas. Pas aussi bien que vous le pensez. Je crois qu'il commence à l'appeler, lui aussi. À murmurer des mensonges et des promesses.

\- C'était visible, ajouta Fili, attristé. Des cernes noires commencent à apparaître sous ses yeux, et sa peau est pâle. Il passe ses doigts sur la poche sans y penser, puis retire sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé. Il nous a dit qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le porter. »

La compagnie fut silencieuse face à de telles nouvelles. Thorin avait fermé les yeux, la peine et le désespoir émanant de lui en vagues que Legolas pouvait ressentir. Il se demanda comment les autres supportaient un tel assaut d'émotions terribles. Elles s'enroulaient autour de lui comme un vent froid, le faisant frissonner. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour apaiser la douleur du nain. N'importe quoi, pour la bonté dont il avait fait preuve envers Legolas.

Il n'avait pas mérité cette bonté. Il était le fils de l'ennemi que Thorin méprisait le plus, cependant il n'avait rien dit aux autres, mais gardé secret l'héritage de Legolas comme demandé. Plus encore, il semblait presque respecter Legolas. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle Thorin avait placé sa confiance en lui, Legolas refusait de lui donner une raison de la reprendre.

« Il est en route vers le sud, cependant, dit Gandalf, et Thengel hocha la tête. Bien. Alors vous avez fait ce que nous ne pouvions pas, et l'avez conduit sain et sauf au Mordor.

\- Il lui faudra longtemps pour atteindre le Mordor, dit Thengel en secouant la tête. Je ne souhaiterais pas ce voyage à mon pire ennemi, encore moins à quelqu'un que je considère comme un ami cher. Il m'est devenu si cher durant ces derniers jours, que je me considère comme honoré de le connaître.

\- Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, dit Aragorn. »

Thengel hocha la tête.

« Il est difficile de ne pas l'apprécier, dit-il, autorisant enfin un léger sourire à monter à ses lèvres. Il est l'être le plus honnête et vertueux que j'aie jamais rencontré. J'espère seulement que son esprit survivra. »

Legolas espérait la même chose. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec le hobbit, mais la ténacité et la force de Bilbon avaient brillé, même durant le court laps de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Pour le bien du hobbit, et pour celui de Thorin, il avait espéré qu'ils pourraient se rejoindre et parler, bien que brièvement. Il semblait que le sort ne soit pas destiné à être aussi bon.

« Votre majesté, nous amenons de pénibles nouvelles d'Isengard, dit Fulgram. »

Thengel sembla surpris.

« Quelles nouvelles de Saroumane ? »

Pour une raison obscure, Fili et Kili se redressèrent à cette question.

« Les orques ont le contrôle de l'Isengard, dit Gandalf. Et l'un d'entre eux... a parlé d'une trêve, entre Saroumane et leur chef. »

Thengel se contenta de les regarder fixement.

« C'est parce que nous sommes de vieux amis que j'accorde le moindre crédit à vos paroles, dit-il enfin, et Legolas entendit la colère surprise dans sa voix. Saroumane est depuis longtemps un ami du Rohan, protégeant nos frontières et sauvant bien des vies. Il n'a été que bon et honnête. J'espère que vous ne parlez pas d'une simple rumeur.

\- Un orque nous l'a révélé, dit Bofur.

\- Et les orques ne mentent pas ?

\- C'est vrai. »

Les regards se tournèrent une fois de plus vers Kili.

« Quoi ? demanda Dwalin, les yeux écarquillés. »

Kili serra les poings un moment, son regard se promenant partout. Quand il atterrit sur Legolas, cependant, il sembla s'immobiliser, comme s'il tirait de la force de l'elfe. Surpris mais désireux de l'aider, l'elfe lui adressa un hochement de tête rassurant. Ses yeux demeurèrent verrouillés sur ceux de Kili, et il s'émerveilla de la multitude de couleurs dans des yeux que certains considéreraient si sombres.

Il semblait que c'était ce dont le nain avait besoin, car il se retourna vers les autres.

« Quand nous avons été enlevés par les orques, ils ont parlé d'Azog et de Saroumane, dit-il. Ils disaient que Saroumane se comporterait bien envers les orques.

\- Cela avait fortement l'air d'être plus qu'une alliance temporaire, dit Fili. Ils nous emmenaient en Isengard. Ils disaient que Saroumane voulait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'avait la compagnie. Nous étions supposés être amenés à Azog, étant de la lignée de Durin, mais... mais Saroumane voulait quelque chose aussi. »

Gandalf ferma les yeux avec lassitude.

« Alors c'est vrai, murmura-t-il d'un ton brisé. J'avais espéré que ça ne l'était pas.

\- L'Isengard est en feu, dit Legolas. Quoi que fassent Saroumane et Azog, ils sont en train de raser la zone. Quelle raison auraient-ils, si Saroumane est un allié ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils obtiennent à brûler quelques arbres ? dit Dwalin. »

Il adressa un signe de tête approbateur à Legolas.

« Il se passe quelque chose là-bas. L'elfe a raison. Même si j'arrive pas à croire que j'dis ça, ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe. »

Legolas l'entendit mais l'ignora.

Thengel semblait pensif. Legolas ne lui en voulait pas, car déclarer la guerre à l'Isengard était folie. Cependant si Saroumane détruisait la terre, en particulier la terre qu'il avait bénie et protégée si longtemps, il y avait une noirceur dans cette action qu'on ne pouvait défaire. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

« Nous avons trouvé des orques en train de ravager un village, mais nous avons réussi à les arrêter, dit Fulgram. »

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Thorin et Aragorn. Sans leur aide, bien des vies auraient été perdues.

\- Alors j'ai une dette envers vous tous, dit Thengel, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Thorin. Êtes-vous Thorin, fils de Thrain ? »

Si Thorin fut surpris qu'il sache cela, il ne le montra pas.

« Je le suis, dit-il simplement. »

Thengel sourit.

« Alors c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par notre ami mutuel, Maître Sacquet. »

Thorin ne bougea pas, mais Legolas vit ses lèvres se pincer. Nul doute que Thorin craignait ce que Bilbon avait dit. Cependant Thengel semblait en effet heureux, si légèrement chagriné.

« Papa ! »

Un jeune garçon traversa la salle en courant vers Fulgram, et le changement dans le visage du capitaine fut instantané. Il saisit le garçon dans ses bras, sourit et le serrant fort comme s'il était aussi jeune que l'enfant.

« Eomund, dit-il joyeusement. »

Fili et Kili leur sourirent à tous les deux, manifestement bien connus du garçon. Ils se rapprochèrent tous deux de leur oncle, cependant, et Thengel observa cela avec des yeux attentifs. Finalement il sembla prendre une décision, et eut un long hochement de tête délibéré.

« Ce soir, nous nous reposerons. Demain, nous convoquons ceux que nous pouvons pour affronter l'Isengard. Qu'il ait besoin d'aide ou d'épée, il faudra une grande force pour se débarrasser des orques là-bas. Si les orques sont assez audacieux pour entrer dans nos villages, alors nous devons agir vite contre la menace. Pour l'instant, cependant, vous êtes mes invités, et je voudrais vous rencontrer et vous connaître tous par votre nom. Il y a de la nourriture, et du feu, et de la bière. Ce soir, vous vous reposez.

« Demain, nous appelons aux armes. »

(-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée ! Je suis sûre que beaucoup espéraient voir enfin les retrouvailles Bilbon/Thorin, mais ce n'est toujours pas pour cette fois !
> 
> En attendant, vous allez devoir vous contenter de Dwalin/Ori, et des prémices de Fili/Dernwyn et de Kili/Legolas.


	12. Les ombres des rois

**Les ombres des rois**

Le bruit de doux rires résonna jusqu'en haut de la salle cette nuit-là. Bien qu'on leur ait offert assez de lits, Thorin n'aurait pu penser à dormir. Pas avec ses neveux, ses fils-sœurs, enfin sous ses yeux. Ils guérissaient tous les deux, les orques leur ayant laissé des blessures douloureuses, mais ils étaient en vie. Même maintenant ils souriaient et riaient avec Gimli et Dwalin, parlaient avec animation à Bofur et Ori. Kili continua même de parler avec Legolas et l'attira dans leur cercle. Bien que surpris, Legolas s'était joint à eux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez ses neveux, cependant, en-dehors du fait qu'ils parlaient si facilement avec un elfe. Thorin n'avait pas la moindre idée, mais... quelque chose était différent.

« Vous êtes plus détendu ce soir. »

Thorin observa le Rôdeur se glisser à ses côtés sur le banc.

« Ils vont bien, dit-il. Et ils sont en vie. C'est presque plus que je n'aurais pu espérer.

\- Je suis... désolé pour Bilbon. »

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se raidir à ces mots.

« Je sais que vous souhaitiez le voir, poursuivit Aragorn avant de laisser échapper un soupir de regret. Tout comme moi, murmura-t-il. »

Bilbon, apparemment, avait la capacité de charmer et de se faire des amis de tout le monde, des elfes aux hommes. Des Rois aux Rôdeurs. Thorin hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu Aragorn, mais ne dit rien. Il se concentra à la place sur sa compagnie, joyeux comme ils étaient. Il aurait seulement voulu pouvoir se joindre à leur joie.

Ce fut seulement alors, en regardant son brave groupe d'hommes, qu'il réalisa ce qu'il y avait de différent chez ses neveux. Il regarda de plus près, et découvrit que ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trahi.

« Fili, Kili, appela-t-il, et ils tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers lui. Où sont vos tresses ? Vos Premières ?

Étonnamment, ses neveux se mirent à sourire.

« Nous les avons données, dit Fili. »

Données ?

« À qui ? demanda-t-il, éberlué. »

Il n'y avait pas de famille ici, pas de nains, personne à part-

Il faillit s'étouffer quand il comprit.

« A Bilbon, dit Kili, ne faisant que confirmer ce qu'il avait deviné. Nous les avons données à Bilbon avant qu'il parte. Nous ne pouvions pas partir avec lui, alors nous lui avons donné nos perles. »

Parce qu'il faisait partie de la famille. Thorin se concentra sur sa respiration, bien qu'elle ne vienne pas aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait espéré.

« Tiens. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Kili était venu vers lui pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, et lui présentait un parchemin plié, bien attaché par...

« Il me l'a donnée pour te la donner, dit Kili, avant de marquer une pause à ses propres mots en fronçant les sourcils. Me l'a donnée pour te la donner... non, c'est juste. Ça sonne bizarrement, c'est tout.

\- Oh, pour l'amour de Mahal, Kili, grogna Fili. Donne juste la lettre à notre Oncle. »

Kili la tendit et commença à tout expliquer, mais Thorin savait déjà de qui elle était. À l'instant où il avait vu le petit morceau de tissu noué autour du parchemin, il avait su. Son esprit le ramena plusieurs semaines auparavant, quand ils s'étaient échappés de la Forêt Noire.

Il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose à sauver dans la veste de Bilbon, ou dans aucun de ses vêtements, quand ils étaient arrivés à Lacville. Alors ils avaient fait reconvertir et retailler ses vêtements, Thorin promettant des vêtements et des parures vraiment resplendissants quand la montagne serait reprise.

« Pour l'instant, ceux-ci vous iront, avait dit Thorin. »

Vraiment, Bilbon n'avait pas eu _besoin_  que ses vêtements soient rapiécés pour avoir l'air neufs, et il avait protesté l'usage de l'argent de Thorin pour cela.

Cependant les vêtements de Bilbon avaient été l'une des rares choses qu'il avait réussi à garder à travers les montagnes, la caverne des gobelins, la forêt et les donjons. Thorin l'avait vu tripoter la veste et les boutons manquants, essayer de tailler des boutons en bois chez Beorn pour pouvoir au moins la maintenir fermée sans qu'elle flotte dans le vent. Thorin savait ce que c'était d'avoir besoin d'un élément de la maison à garder sur soi. Et ces vêtements étaient le lien de Bilbon avec sa maison. Thorin avait eu l'intention de le couvrir de cadeaux de sa propre maison, de peut-être... peut-être faire d'Erebor une seconde maison, une que Bilbon regarderait avec affection ou considérerait sienne. Alors il avait demandé à ce qu'une décoration soit mise sur le manteau de Bilbon, le lien cousu à la manière de la lignée de Durin.

« Maintenant vous avez vraiment l'air d'un nain, avait-il plaisanté quand Bilbon était restée bouche bée devant les fils. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le sourire de Bilbon avait été si lumineux et fier, et il avait insisté que Thorin ré-attache la broche à sa veste nouvellement réparée.

La broche était rangée, lourde comme une pierre, dans sa bourse, mais la décoration du manteau de Bilbon était joliment nouée autour du parchemin. Pas tout, cependant. Juste assez pour le fermer, pour que ça signifie quelque chose. Ça pouvait signifier n'importe quoi, et pendant un moment, il n'osa pas l'ouvrir.

« Aragorn ! Aidez-moi à expliquer comment on peut vraiment attraper et monter un cheval en pleine course. »

Thorin cligna des yeux devant l'étrange requête de l'elfe. Mais Aragorn y alla, comme s'il se dirigeait déjà vers le groupe, et Thorin réalisa qu'ils n'essayaient pas de l'exclure, mais de lui offrir un peu d'intimité pour lire la lettre. Fili et Fili lui adressèrent des sourires lumineux, mais se retournèrent vers Legolas, qui illustrait avec des gestes la façon de faire l'action qu'il avait décrite. Kili semblait particulièrement fasciné, et Thorin n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire de ça. Les relations entre leurs peuples seraient meilleures, supposa-t-il, si ces deux-là devenaient amis. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Un hériter de Durin devenant l'ami du fils de Thranduil. Il n'était pas certain que ça lui plaise complètement, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, pendant cette quête. Ils avaient tous un but commun.

Pour l'instant, le but commun de la compagnie c'était de le laisser pour qu'il lise la lettre. Thorin défit lentement le nœud de tissu, le regarda lorsqu'il fut déplié. Il semblait assez long pour avoir eu une taille décente, mais il avait été coupé avec soin, pas déchiré par le bas. Comme si Bilbon avait voulu qu'il reste en un morceau. Il l'enroula autour de ses doigts et se permit de repenser à ce jour à Lacville, la joie manifeste sur le visage de Bilbon, le sourire lumineux qu'il avait offert à Thorin en remerciement. Le regard chaleureux dans ses yeux quand il avait levé la tête vers Thorin, comme s'il avait voulu le serrer dans ses bras.

Ce souvenir en tête, Thorin ouvrit le parchemin et lut.

 _Mon cher Thorin_ ,

_Je dois partir. J'avais espéré vous revoir, vous parler face à face, et une fois de plus je suis, eh bien, coincé, avec seulement des mots sur une page. Vos neveux insistaient pour venir avec moi, mais il faut qu'ils soient là avec vous. Je ne veux pas les mettre à nouveau en danger, pas pour cet Anneau. Je ne le laisserai pas attraper et prendre leurs esprits, ou pire, prendre leurs vies. Ils seront plus en sécurité avec vous, même s'ils me manqueront beaucoup. Tout comme vous me manque_ _z_ _. C'est vrai, vous savez. Vous me manquez, tellement. Je ne peux qu'espérer que vous puissiez penser et dire la même chose._

_Vos neveux m'ont dit quelque chose, l'autre jour. Je me suis presque moqué de leurs paroles mais ils étaient tous deux certains que c'était vrai. Maintenant... maintenant je me demande s'ils avaient raison. J'avais pensé que vous m'appréciez, que vous teniez à moi, et que je ressentais la même chose. Avant cette maudite Arkenstone. Mais ensuite vous m'avez banni et la douleur que j'ai ressenti, le pur malheur de mon cœur qui se brisait, et ce n'était pas juste de l'affection ou un simple attachement que j'avais ressenti, c'était impossible. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que je tenais à vous bien plus que je ne l'avais admis, ne serait-ce qu'à moi-même. Parce qu'au fond, tout au fond je le savais. Je savais à quel point..._

_Kili et Fili m'ont dit que vous étiez amoureux de moi._

Thorin inspira brusquement. Les mots, si directs et évidents sur la page, semblèrent sauter dans sa poitrine et dans son esprit comme le battement d'un tambour. Amoureux. Cela résumait certainement ses sentiments, la réponse parfaite au problème, mais il ne l'avait que _ressenti._  Il n'avait pas essayé de mettre un nom sur ses émotions, n'avait pas essayé de les cataloguer quelque part. Et pourtant... amoureux.

Il continua sa lecture.

_Fili et Kili m'ont dit que vous étiez amoureux de moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, ou s'ils le souhaitent et l'espèrent. Je crois que Kili en particulier a un problème, il veut toujours faire l'entremetteur: regardez-le avec Fili. Il a imaginé tout le futur de son frère, et bien que je pense que son idée a du mérite, Kili est sûr et déterminé, et ça ne finit généralement bien pour personne._

_Mais le fait est que si vous l'étiez, c'est-à-dire, amoureux de moi... Peste, je ne suis même pas là pour vous regarder en face et je ne veux pas me cacher derrière des mots sur une page. C'est peut-être ma seule chance de vous le dire, et je vais la prendre, parce que vous comptez pour moi, tellement, Thorin. Vous comptez de la pire et de la meilleure façon possible. Vous reposez dans mon cœur, et vous l'avez presque avalé, et chaque mot que vous m'avez dit un jour repose là, les bons... comme les horribles dont je ne peux me libérer. Chacune de mes pensées s'attarde sur vous. Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est._

_Il y a encore de la douleur. Oh, ça fait mal, de penser que vous me haïssiez assez pour me bannir, pour me rejeter comme si je n'étais rien, mais je souhaite quand même que les paroles de Kili et Fili soient vraies. Je souhaiterais que l'Arkenstone n'ait jamais existé, que vous soyez là et que je puisse juste vous dire ces choses en face, que nous puissions parler, que peut-être... enfin. Maintenant je souhaite des et-si dans une mare emplie de pas-maintenant, comme disait ma mère._

_Je vous laisse un morceau de mon manteau, bien que cela me fasse de la peine de m'en séparer. C'est l'une des rares choses qu'il me reste de vous. Bard a pris le seul objet que je considérais comme mon plus grand trésor. Je vous aurais bien appelé mon plus grand quoi que ce soit, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez jamais été à moi. Cette broche, cependant, était votre promesse envers moi, que j'étais bien-aimé, au moins pour un temps. Peut-être encore maintenant. Peut-être n'était-ce pas juste une 'babiole'._

_Mais je laisse le tissu brodé parce que c'est quelque chose que nous avons partagé : vos fils sur mon manteau. Pour ce que j'en sais, vous allez le jeter, et vous riez de tout ce parchemin maintenant. Un hobbit, amoureux d'un nain. Un simple hobbit, désigné traître, amoureux du Roi nain d'Erebor. Peut-être que vos neveux sont ridicules et moi plus encore pour avoir au moins considéré l'idée._

_Mais vous deviez savoir, et parce que... parce que mon cœur espère que vos neveux ont raison, que vous ressentez bien quelque chose pour moi. Je dois le penser : c'est ce qui me fera continuer. Je risque de ne jamais vous revoir. Les gens n'entrent pas comme ça au Mordor. Je pourrais ne jamais revenir. Et je voulais tellement vous parler, apaiser la douleur dans mon cœur dévasté qui ne veut pas disparaître. Tout ce que j'entends ce sont ces mots que vous m'avez presque dit sur la berge, et derrière eux, les mots que vous m'avez dit à Erebor. Je veux de nouveaux mots dans ma tête, Thorin. Même si... même si ce sont des adieux de votre part. Que vous ne m'aimez pas vraiment, que vous étiez simplement affectueux parce que, eh bien, pour quelque raison que vous ayez. Vos maudits neveux ont placé tout cet espoir dans mon cœur, cependant, et peut-être ne devrais-je pas m'y accrocher, mais c'est le cas. Parce que je veux votre amour et peut-être que je ne l'aurai jamais et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous alliez dire sur la berge parce que j'espère que c'était une tentative de votre part de_

_Quelqu'un appelle mon nom. Je dois y aller. Je donne ceci à Kili pour qu'il vous le donne. Vraiment, ça fait beaucoup de 'donne'._

_Prenez soin d'eux. Prenez soin de vous._

Alors même qu'il souriait et refermait la lettre, il sentait des larmes couler dans sa barbe. Il ne méritait pas l'espoir, le signe subtil d'une seconde chance, l'amour que Bilbon avait déversé pour lui et lui seul, mais tout cela était là dans la lettre. Il allait la relire avant de dormir, il le savait.

Peut-être que la tentative de Kili de jouer les entremetteurs n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, après tout. Quoi que ses neveux aient dit à Bilbon, cela avait manifestement apaisé quelque chose quand Thorin en avait été incapable. Il devait encore tant de mots, tant d'excuses à Bilbon, et il ne savait pas si cela apaiserait même le cœur brisé qui avait craqué et répandu tant de peine en lui.

Bien que les mots de Bilbon aient été beaucoup plus composés que sa dernière lettre, il pouvait encore sentir la douleur derrière eux. Il était évident que Bilbon doutait de ce que Thorin ressentait vraiment pour lui. Il était clair que les terribles mots durs de Thorin avaient brisé quelque chose en Bilbon, quelque chose que Thorin ne serait peut-être jamais capable de fixer. Bilbon douterait peut-être toujours de l'affection de Thorin, de ses sentiments, de son amour. Mais Thorin ne renoncerait pas, et il essaierait d'offrir les mots qu'il pourrait lorsqu'il reverrait Bilbon.

_Je risque de ne jamais vous revoir. Je pourrais ne jamais revenir._

Il sentit un frisson partir du bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Bilbon avait déjà accepté qu'il ne reviendrait, peut-être, jamais. Ces mots sur cette page seraient peut-être les derniers mots que Bilbon lui dirait jamais. Il réalisa qu'il écrasait le parchemin entre ses doigts serrés et le lâcha immédiatement. Il le lissa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit défroissé, puis le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche avec l'autre lettre. Le tissu était toujours enroulé autour de ses doigts.

Quand ils rejoignit le groupe, ils étaient passés à un autre sujet quelconque, et il hésita à les déranger.

« Dwalin, appela-t-il doucement, attirant immédiatement l'attention de son ami. »

Il brandit le morceau de tissu.

Dwalin fronça les sourcils.

« Son manteau ? »

Thorin acquiesça.

« Il l'a laissé volontairement ? demanda Dwalin d'un air sombre. »

Aussi dangereux qu'il puisse être parfois, et aussi effrayant qu'il puisse avoir l'air, Dwalin avait, peut-être, l'un des cœurs les plus grands que Thorin ait jamais connu. Il était évident que son ami considérait Bilbon comme un compagnon proche. Cela le fit sourire.

« Oui, pour moi. Une promesse, une que je ne mérite pas. »

La compréhension se fit jour dans le regard de Dwalin.

« Cette lettre était meilleure que la première, hein ?

\- En un sens. J'ai encore tant à réparer entre nous.

\- Alors on ferait mieux de s'occuper de l'Isengard pour pouvoir retrouver le petit gars, dit Dwalin, un sourire sur le visage et une lueur dans les yeux. J'avais espéré que quand on reprendrait Erebor tu arrêterais d'être aussi mal luné, mais on dirait qu'il y a encore du travail. »

Thorin l'incendia du regard et le repoussa, faisant rire Dwalin.

« Amène ça ici, dit-il en se bidonnant toujours. Je vais l'attacher pour toi. »

Thorin tendit le bras, offrant le morceau de tissu à Dwalin de l'autre main. Ses doigts soigneux et adeptes nouèrent joliment le bout de tissu autour du poignet de Thorin.

« Il te faudrait un fermoir en argent pour aller avec, grommela Dwalin. Il va tomber s'il reste comme ça, avec rien que des fils pour le maintenir. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Thorin regarda la bande de tissu autour de son poignet. Une promesse. Tous les deux liés étroitement. _L'amour._

C'était tellement plus qu'il ne méritait, mais Thorin n'allait pas s'en séparer.

Un soudain éclat de rire lui fit lever les yeux juste à temps pour voir Kili tomber au sol, ayant essayé de se percher sur les épaules de Fili. Kili avait l'air indemne, et même Aragorn souriait de leurs bêtises. Thengel, un peu plus loin, semblait aussi sourire aux deux frères. Derrière lui se tenaient Fulgram et une jeune femme, une qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était jeune, manifestement, et avait un beau visage, et ses cheveux étaient libres et non domestiqués. Elle était loin d'être aussi grande que le capitaine, et semblait adulte de stature. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ses neveux, et il y avait un air sur son visage, comme si ses propres pensées la rendaient perplexe.

Fili regarda dans sa direction, et ils se mirent immédiatement à s'incendier du regard. Kili ricana et adressa un regard entendu à Thorin en agitant les sourcils. 'Elle lui plaît', mima-t-il de façon plutôt évidente en désignant Fili, comme si Thorin ne le savait pas. Fili ne regarda même pas Kili mais lui donna néanmoins un coup sur l'épaule.

Parfois, Thorin s'inquiétait pour la lignée de Durin. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Bilbon voulait dire en traitant Kili d' _entremetteur_. Fili incendiait toujours la femme du regard, et elle roula des yeux d'un air de dédain avant de partir à grands pas. Son neveu continua de la fusiller du regard, mais garda les yeux fixés sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu. Puis il haussa les épaules et se retourna immédiatement vers les festivités qui continuaient au sein de la compagnie. Kili ne cessait de hocher la tête en direction de Fili.

Comme si Thorin n'avait pas observé sa sœur avec le père des garçons, avant qu'ils commencent à se faire la court. Ils se regardaient exactement de la même façon. Personne n'avait été trop surpris, cependant, quand Dis était revenue un jour avec des joues rouges et le sourire le plus heureux et le plus lumineux qui soit sur son visage, sautant presque sur place tandis qu'elle annonçait à Thorin leur décision de se faire la cour.

Oh oui, Fili et Kili tenaient tous les deux de leur mère de différentes façons, mais ils tenaient bel et bien de sa sœur fière et forte. Kili n'aurait rien eu à dire, et Thorin aurait su. Fili admirait la jeune femme, et c'était manifestement réciproque.

Comme s'il avait besoin de plus de complications. Thorin se leva et se dirigea vers Thengel là où il était assis. On aurait dit que le roi l'attendait, et il lui offrit une place pour s'asseoir, ainsi qu'une assiette de rouleaux chauds et de pain. Cela lui donna quelque chose avec lequel jouer, au moins. Ses mains avaient besoin de faire quelque chose ou elles passeraient la nuit à caresser le bracelet à son poignet.

Thengel regarda le groupe quand un nouvel éclat de rire se fit entendre.

« Il est bon d'avoir du rire dans ces salles, dit-il. Je crains que nous n'en ayons que peu l'occasion dans les prochains jours.

\- L'Isengard est bien considéré à travers le monde libre, acquiesça Thorin en hochant la tête. Trouver ceux qui se joindront à nous pour s'y opposer sera difficile. »

Il fut surpris d'entendre un petit rire. Thengel semblait _amusé._

« Vous et moi avons des craintes différentes, Thorin, dit-il. Je sais où sont mes alliés. Je sais qui écoutera ce que je dis et croira la vérité. Le véritable pouvoir d'un roi ne réside pas dans sa richesse ou dans sa propre force, mais dans ceux qu'il peut appeler à son aide. Je gouverne bien des gens, mais il y a ceux qui résident aussi dans les Terres Sauvages, et dans le Plateau. Edoras est loin d'être aussi large ou vaste que la brillante citadelle du Gondor, mais j'ai un endroit où moi aussi, je peux défendre les miens. Le Gouffre de Helm est notre forteresse, pas Edoras. Edoras est simplement l'endroit où je choisis de vivre et d'être chez moi.

\- Le Gouffre de Helm, répéta Thorin, laissant les mots du roi pénétrer dans son esprit. C'est votre château, votre force ?

\- Selon certains standards, je suppose que oui. Les autres royaumes seraient surpris que je ne vive pas dans mon 'château' dans les montagnes. Il a les meilleures défenses, les couloirs les plus profonds, et se dresse depuis bien des âges. »

Il resta immobile, un sourire aux lèvres : il attendait. Il attendait l'inévitable question.

Quand elle vint, cependant, ce ne fut pas de la bouche de Thorin, mais plutôt, de celle d'Aragorn, qui les avait rejoint.

« Pourquoi ? demanda le Rôdeur. Pourquoi vivez-vous ici à découvert ? Pourquoi ne pas rester dans votre royaume ? »

Thengel les regarda tous les deux pendant un long moment, puis se leva.

« Venez avec moi, dit-il. »

Ensemble ils sortirent tous les trois de la salle chaleureuse et brillante, sortant discrètement par devant. Dehors, le vent était puissant et froid, faisant presque regretter à Thorin d'avoir laissé son manteau à l'intérieur. Mais en même temps, le froid n'était pas cruel, mais frais. Il lui rappelait le vent qui fouettait la montagne au-dessus des portes, quand il marchait avec son père et son grand-père. Il inspira profondément.

À ses côtés, Aragorn non plus ne semblait pas dérangé par le froid, bien qu'il n'ait pas sa cape. Il regarda bien au-delà d'Edoras, et Thorin voyait le Plateau autour d'eux, qui se poursuivait sur des kilomètres. Le ciel au-dessus d'eux était sombre mais empli d'une multitude d'étoiles, et Thorin souhaita que Bilbon soit là avec lui. Quelque part là-dehors, Bilbon était sous ces étoiles, peut-être même qu'il les regardait aussi. Son cœur se tordit l'espace d'un douloureux instant, pleurant son hobbit.

Thengel hocha longuement la tête.

« Voilà pourquoi, dit-il. »

Sa voix se perdit presque dans le vent. De froid et sévère il devint une douce brise, s'enroulant autour d'eux et s'engouffrant à l'intérieur.

« Je n'ai pas été élevé pour vivre au-dessus de ceux que j'appelle mon peuple. J'ai été élevé avec eux, parmi eux. Je ne peux entendre leurs paroles si je ne suis pas là pour écouter. Le Gouffre de Helm est notre refuge, en période de troubles. J'ouvre les portes à tous ceux qui ont besoin d'un sanctuaire. En attendant, c'est un poste militaire et une petite ville pour les soutenir. »

Il inspira profondément, sa tenue simple flottant au vent.

« Mais ce sont des choses que vous savez tous les deux, dit-il. Thorin, votre petite compagnie vous a appris la valeur de quelqu'un quel que soit son statut... ou sa taille. Et Aragorn, votre temps comme Rôdeur vous a également appris cela. »

Ses mots les surprirent, en particulier Aragorn, qui s'était figé sur place. Thengel eut un sourire triste.

« Bilbon m'a parlé de votre lignée, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Je sais votre droit de régner.

\- Ce n'est pas un droit, jura Aragorn, la voix douloureuse. Pas plus que je ne le mérite.

\- Moi non plus, argumenta Thengel. Mais il m'a été donné, et je le porterai pour mon peuple et pour ceux que j'aime. »

Il y avait un sourire affectueux sur son visage quand il se retourna pour regarder la salle.

« J'ai été tellement béni d'avoir Morwen pour se tenir à mes côtés. Elle a rendu le fait de porter la couronne tellement mieux. Je prie pour que vous puissiez tous deux trouver quelqu'un pour partager votre fardeau avec vous, quelqu'un que vous aimerez férocement à travers les temps prospères comme les temps troublés. »

Son regard glissa vers Thorin, un regard entendu, et Thorin sut immédiatement que Thengel était au courant de _tout_. Bilbon avait dû lui dire.

« Je crois que vous pouvez encore tout arranger, l'assura gentiment Thengel, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Thorin. Bilbon n'avait que des compliments pour vous, même s'il lui était manifestement douloureux de parler de vous. Il a parlé à Dernwyn, ma vierge du bouclier que vous avez vu plus tôt, de la peine de cœur entre vous, et Dernwyn a partagé ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Il semble que la peine de Bilbon ne soit pas une affaire qu'il porte seul, mais bien partagée. Et c'est une très bonne chose.

\- Une bonne chose ? Thorin demanda d'une voix rauque. En quoi la peine de Bilbon est-elle une bonne chose ?

\- Une peine partagée, corrigea Thengel. Car la peine partagée est souvent allégée, portée comme elle l'est entre deux personnes. Vous portez également cette peine.

\- Je l'ai cherchée. Ma peine est méritée : pas la sienne. »

Il y avait de l'approbation dans le regard de Thengel, réalisa-t-il, et Thorin fut heureux que Bilbon soit venu ici. Thengel avait manifestement une grande considération pour le hobbit.

« Bilbon est un ami cher, dit Thengel, confirmant ses pensées. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir bientôt vous donner le même titre. Ainsi qu'à vous, Aragorn.

\- Vous croyez que je devrais être roi, dit Aragorn, d'une voix creuse.

\- Je crois que vous devriez être ce à quoi vous êtes destiné. Et oui, je crois que c'est à cela que vous êtes destiné. Je vois deux rois en titre devant moi, mais derrière vous, je vois les ombres des rois que vous pouvez être. Je serais reconnaissant d'avoir ces rois pour alliés, pour voisins sur mes frontières, pour _amis,_  dit-il avant de tendre les mains et de saisir leurs épaules. Et je serai honoré d'être le vôtre. »

Thorin lui saisit l'épaule en retour, sincèrement touché.

« Erebor répondra toujours à votre appel, jura-t-il. Mon peuple considérera toujours le Rohan comme un ami vos paroles et vos actions ne seront jamais oubliées, en particulier par ma famille et moi-même. »

Aragorn acquiesça et saisit également l'épaule de Thengel.

« Je ne sais quelle force vous voyez en moi, mais je combattrai avec vous et pour vous aussi longtemps que je respirerai. »

Thengel sourit lentement.

« Peut-être ne sont-ce pas des ombres que je vois, mais des reflets qui se rapprochent. »

Il hocha la tête, plus pour lui-même que pour eux.

« Les reflets de bons rois pour nous guider, murmura-t-il. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent parler davantage, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent.

« Gandalf souhaite vous parler, mon seigneur, dit Fulgram à Thengel. Il a autre chose à vous dire concernant la quête. »

Thengel eut un bref hochement de tête.

« Et je l'écouterai. Merci. »

Il attendit que Fulgram soit parti avant de se tourner vers eux. D'une certaine façon, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, avec seulement quelques lanternes opposant encore leurs flammes au vent, il semblait encore plus grand qu'avant. Pourtant il y avait tant de bonté et de sagesse dans ses yeux que Thorin n'avait jamais vu chez un roi. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur dans les yeux de son grand-père. Il avait été sage, autrefois, et il avait été des plus justes envers tous les nains et les elfes et les hommes de la région. Mais jamais Thorin n'aurait qualifié Thrór de bon.

« Dormez en paix, fils de Thrain, fils d'Arathorn, car vous êtes en sécurité ici à Edoras. Votre compagnie ne manquera de rien. Venez me voir avec toutes vos inquiétudes et vos questions. »

Il agrippa leurs épaules une fois de plus, puis les relâcha.

« Je suis plus que votre hôte, je suis votre ami. »

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé un an plus tôt s'il voulait d'un homme pour ami, Thorin se serait moqué. Maintenant, cependant, la gratitude qu'il ressentait pour Thengel lui serrait la gorge.

« Merci, réussit-il à dire. Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour ma famille, ma compagnie. Pour Bilbon, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment. »

Les yeux de Thengel s'assombrirent.

« J'aimerais en avoir fait plus pour lui. Il porte quelque chose que nul ne devrait avoir à porter. Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, et je ne peux qu'espérer que cela sera suffisant pour le conduire jusqu'au bout.

\- C'était plus que nous n'avons pu faire, lui dit Aragorn. Nous n'avons pu l'atteindre pour l'aider, mais vous oui, et pour cela, nous sommes reconnaissants. »

Plus reconnaissants que Thengel ne le saurait jamais vraiment. Le roi leur adressa un signe de tête, puis retourna à l'intérieur, laissant Thorin et Aragorn debout dans le froid. La nuit était calme et silencieuse à Edoras.

« Vous avez peur pour lui. »

Il n'y eut nul besoin de demander qui était 'lui'.

« J'ai longtemps eu peur pour lui, avant même de savoir que c'était de la peur, admit Thorin. Il a failli tomber du bord des Montagnes Embrumés. J'avais dit à Gandalf que je ne serais pas responsable de sa mort, mais quand il est tombé, j'ai... j'ai immédiatement sauté pour le sauver. Il n'y a eu aucune réflexion, aucune hésitation. »

Il le voyait encore maintenant : de petits doigts s'agrippant futilement à la falaise, des yeux écarquillés et terrifiés tandis qu'il cherchait une prise. Sa peur n'avait pas disparu avant que Thorin ne soit revenu sur la terre ferme. Même alors, l'inquiétude de Bilbon avait été pour Thorin. Cela l'apaisait autant que cela lui faisait mal.

 _Oh Bilbon, pardonnez-moi._  Il aurait seulement voulu pouvoir dire cela à voix haute à celui qui avait le plus besoin de l'entendre.

« Il a peur pour vous aussi. »

Les yeux d'Aragorn étaient bien plus vieux que son visage en cet instant, des yeux qui avaient vu tant de choses à un âge si jeune.

« Pas votre réaction, mais votre sort, poursuivit le jeune Rôdeur. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Il y avait de la peine, quand il parlait de vous, un cœur si douloureux que personne ne devrait jamais ressentir cela. Il m'a dit que tout était de sa faute, ce qui avait transpiré entre vous deux il vous a défendu jusqu'à la fin. »

Thorin ferma les yeux de chagrin.

« Mais il y avait aussi de l'inquiétude pour vous. Il y avait tant d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, et d'amour. »

_Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est._

« Je ne le mérite pas, insista Thorin. Je lui ai fait tellement de tort, il devrait me haïr, me mépriser.

\- Thengel avait raison : nous ne choisissons pas ce que nous méritons, ni ce que sera notre chemin dans la vie. Prenez son amour pour vous, laissez-le grandir et forcir. Utilisez-le pour vous porte vers lui. »

Ses yeux étaient profonds et pleins de nostalgie, une nostalgie que Thorin connaissez bien.

« Portez-vous le vôtre ? »

Aragorn hocha la tête, et son regard se porta vers l'Ouest.

« Vous pouvez encore avoir une chance d'aimer et d'aimer librement. Celle que j'aime... Elle est hors de ma portée de bien des façons. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir, seulement la mort.

\- Vous aime-t-elle en retour ? demanda doucement Thorin. »

Il y eut alors un silence.

« Peut-être, admit enfin Aragorn. Mais son père ne l'autoriserait jamais. Il a longtemps été bon avec moi et, pour un temps, pour ma mère. Mais Elrond ne laissera pas sa fille souffrir la mortalité pour l'amour. Et il ne devrait pas. Elle mérite mieux. »

La fille d'Elrond ?

« Vous aimez une elfe ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Elle est Arwen Étoile du Soir, dit doucement Aragorn, et on ne pouvait manquer l'amour dans sa voix. Elle est la lumière argentée de la lune et la chaleur du soleil de midi. Elle est aimable et brave, et mon cœur se languit d'elle. »

Son visage s'effondra.

« Je me battrai pour son amour, mais si elle ne peut être mienne, alors... je comprends. »

L'amour, apparemment, n'était pas fait pour amener le bonheur à quiconque, quelle que soit sa race.

« Je suis... désolé, dit Thorin avec compassion. »

Aragorn hocha la tête.

« Pour vous aussi, dit-il. J'espère qu'un jour, Bilbon et vous pourrez parler et trouver la paix. »

Ce n'était pas près d'arriver, mais Thorin espérait la même chose. Aragorn finit par retourner à l'intérieur, mais Thorin resta dehors un long moment, laissant le vent le tirer, prendre sa respiration quand il le voulait. Il se demanda si le même vent s'enroulait autour de Bilbon, si le vent les caressait tous les deux.

Quand le froid s'installa dans ses os et lui fit brûler les yeux, il se retira enfin à l'intérieur, dans la chaleur et les joyeux murmures de la conversation.

(-)

« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

\- Non, je suppose que non, dit Bilbon en inspirant profondément. Fait-il toujours si froid dans le Plateau ? J'ai traversé des pics enneigés qui étaient plus chauds que ça. »

Il en avait l'impression, en tout cas. Le vent avait été implacable, et sans le manteau dont Thengel avait insisté pour qu'il le prenne, Bilbon aurait été gelé sur place. Toute la journée le vent lui avait piqué les yeux, les laissant rouges et irrités.

Holdwine acquiesça.

« La neige tombe autour de vous. Le vent vous traverse. Mais les chevaux nous abriterons suffisamment, ainsi que le rocher. »

A moins que le vent ne change de direction – encore – et ne rentre dans le petit abri que fournissait le rocher. Bilbon frissonna et s'enfonça davantage dans ses fourrures.

C'était plutôt beau. Dans le lointain, il y avait la douce et faible lueur d'un village. Au-delà, le Plateau était sombre et froid. Le vent soufflait dans un murmure, traversant l'herbe haute avec un son similaire à celui d'une pluie printanière tombant au sol. Au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, et la lune renvoyait une faible lueur sur la terre. Pas assez pour y voir clair : si quelqu'un les suivait dans la nuit, ils ne le sauraient pas avant qu'il ne les atteigne.

« Fait-il froid dans la Comté, là d'où vous venez ? »

Bilbon eut un grand sourire en pensant à Cul-de-Sac et aux champs de chez lui.

« Non, il fait chaud. Le soleil brille souvent, lumineux et chaud, mais pas au point de nous empêcher de travailler les champs. Et il y a toujours du travail dans les champs. Quand nous ne sommes pas aux champs, nous nous occupons de nos jardins, nous creusons dans la terre et nous regardons les choses pousser. Toujours brillante et verte et pleine de vie. »

La Comté avait tellement plus de... couleur que partout ailleurs. Fondcombe avait beaucoup de nuances pastel et était assez vive, mais pas comme la Comté. La Forêt Noire n'avait aucune couleur, sombre et sinistre, et Lacville avait les amples couleurs de la vie. Erebor, en revanche-

Son sourire vacilla.

« Ça a l'air plutôt plaisant, dit Holdwine. Vous ne devriez pas froncer les sourcils ainsi, ce n'est pas bon pour vous. »

Bilbon renifla.

« Dernwyn m'a dit ça, l'autre jour, mais ça ressemblait moins à une suggestion. C'était plutôt un ordre. »

Sa férocité s'étendait même à son désir de voir les autres heureux. Son sourire lui revint encore à cette idée.

Holdwine eut un rire sincère.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. C'est typique de ma nièce. »

Cela attira son attention.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était votre nièce, dit Bilbon. »

Maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près, il y avait une vague ressemblance dans les yeux, dans leurs lèvres quand ils souriaient.

« Eh oui, dit Holdwine en hochant la tête. Eh oui. Mon frère était le capitaine des Cavaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer. »

Son regard retomba avec son sourire.

« Dernwyn était très jeune quand c'est arrivé. Sa mère est morte peu de temps après, trop frappée de chagrin par la mort d'Holdred. J'ai aidé à élever Dernwyn comme si elle était ma fille, et Thengel l'a aussi prise sous son aile. Il était très attaché à Holdred, et l'aimait comme le frère que le roi n'a jamais eu. J'ai rejoint les Cavaliers quand Dernwyn est devenue assez grande pour vivre seule, si ça devenait nécessaire.

\- C'est une femme merveilleuse, dit Bilbon. Elle est gentille et gracieuse.

\- Et intrépide, ajouta Holdwine, sa bonne humeur revenue, et féroce. Ma petite nièce a le cœur d'un lion.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas, dit Bilbon avec ironie, s'attirant un rire. Elle avait l'air décidée à le prouver à Fili et Kili.

\- Plus à Fili, je pense. Mais c'est peut-être dû à autre chose. Elle n'a jamais eu de prétendant, jamais ressenti les élans de son cœur, pour autant que je sache. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas trop quoi en faire.

\- Fili non plus, croyez-moi, murmura Bilbon. »

Aucun des Fils de Durin ne semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait quand il s'agissait des affaires du cœur. Dans le lot, Kili avait probablement la meilleure chance de vivre l'amour comme la plupart des gens : des gestes gentils, une cour douce, se tenir la main et échanger des baisers timides quand on pouvait.

Et il semblait que quoi qu'il fasse, il allait toujours penser à Thorin. Il laissa échapper un soupir et regarda vers la droite. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe d'Edoras. Ils avaient parcouru une bonne distance en une journée. À sa gauche, bien qu'il ne puisse les voir dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il savait que des montagnes se dressaient bien hautes. Les Montagnes Blanches, Holdwine les avait appelées ainsi. Il était impossible de les escalader, et il était impossible de passer par-dessous également. Holdwine n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi : Bilbon n'avait demandé. Il savait reconnaître un visage grave, aux pensées pleines de danger, quand il en voyait un.

« J'aimerais que vous ayez pu rester, petit homme. »

Bilbon se retourna vers Holdwine. Le feu rugissait, mais était coupé du vent par un écran de métal que l'homme avait planté dans la terre. La lumière se reflétait sur le rocher, mais pas assez pour être remarquée. C'était suffisant pour éclairer le visage d'Holdwine et la pitié qui s'y dessinait.

« Pour le bien de votre cœur, poursuivit Holdwine. Vous avez mal, comme Hild lorsque Holdred est mort. Je suis désolé. »

Bilbon hocha la tête pour le remercier, mais ne pouvait pas parler. Maintenant qu'il était loin de la bonne humeur contagieuse de Fili et Kili, son esprit se tournait à nouveau vers le cœur brisé qu'il avait ressenti après son exil. Il se souvenait du visage orageux de Thorin, de la main étroitement serrée autour de sa gorge. De la voix rugissante, emplie de mots qui auraient arrêté le cœur d'un être moins fort. Le rejet de la broche, la broche qui l'avait marqué comme bien-aimé.

Il se souvint du visage de Thorin sur la berge, plein de ce qui aurait pu être de la douleur tandis que Bilbon avait craché toute la douleur de son cœur. Ou ç'aurait pu être de la colère que quelqu'un qui avait été qualifié de traître lui parle avec autant d'insolence.

_Vous ne pouvez imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand-_

_Il est amoureux de vous._

Il se frotta la poitrine, comme pour soulager la douleur qu'il ressentait. Cela n'aida pas le moins du monde. Il voulait tellement voir Thorin, voulait remplacer le souvenir de ces horribles derniers instants à Erebor par de nouveaux, comme l'étreinte en haut du Carrock, ou les instants prolongés dans le donjon de Thranduil plein de tendres mots murmurés et de douces caresses. Le jour où Thorin lui avait donné la broche, ou le jour où il avait rendu ses vêtements à Bilbon, nouvellement brodés avec le signe de la lignée de Durin.

Il plongea la main dans son manteau pour atteindre le côté gauche de sa propre veste, sentant les bords qu'il n'avait pas pu recoudre. Il avait simplement pu en couper assez pour enrouler autour du parchemin et faire un nœud, puis il avait dû courir pour rejoindre Holdwine. Il se demanda ce que Thorin ferait de sa lettre, du bout de tissu.

Un pas traînant et un cliquetis le firent lever brusquement la tête, mais c'était seulement Holdwine qui vérifiait que les chevaux étaient tranquilles.

« Reposez-vous, dit Holdwine. Je vous réveillerai pour un quart. Il y a une longe route pour suivre les Montagnes Blanches, et elle n'est pas facile. Pas si nous voulons que vous arriviez en sécurité. »

Il s'installa pour commencer son quart.

Bilbon enfouit sa tête davantage dans son manteau jusqu'à ce que le sifflement du vent soit un murmure lointain, caché par les fourrures et la laine épaisse. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il réussit à s'endormir, le souvenir de Thorin le suivant jusque dans son sommeil.


	13. Un appel aux armes

**Un appel aux armes**

Les salles furent une boule de bruit et de nerfs dans les jours qui suivirent. Des Cavaliers allaient et venaient, livrant des messages et des nombres à Thengel. Chaque nombre amenait la paix sur le visage de Thengel ; du moins, en apparence. Mais Aragorn avait longtemps voyagé seul et rencontré beaucoup d'hommes. Il reconnaissait l'attitude calme de quelqu'un intérieurement troublé. Et à cet instant, Thengel était très troublé.

« Quelles nouvelles de l'Est Emnet ? demanda-t-il au Cavalier qui entrait. »

Le Cavalier prit plusieurs inspirations rapides afin de pouvoir parler.

« Ils sont forts de deux cents, mon roi, dit-il. Et viendront à notre aide. »

Aragorn l'ajouta facilement au compte. Thengel hocha la tête et congédia le Cavalier, ordonnant qu'on lui amène de la nourriture et de la bière pour son voyage long et rapide. De l'autre côté de la salle, assis à une autre table, Thorin grimaça très légèrement. Apparemment il comptait aussi, et avait atteint la même conclusion qu'Aragorn.

Ce n'était pas assez. C'était loin d'être assez.

« Nous pouvons compter sur l'armée au Gouffre de Helm, dit Thengel à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Je ne viderai pas les réserves d'hommes qui s'y trouvent, mais j'en attends près d'un millier qui pourront marcher avec nous. »

Mieux, mais toujours pas assez. Les orques les massacreraient tous, et bien qu'ils aient un magicien de leur côté, un brave et vaillant magicien, les orques avaient un magicien de leur côté, aussi. Pire encore, même Gandalf avait admis la puissance de Saroumane. À lui seul, Saroumane aurait été une force à prendre en compte. Avec une armée orque derrière lui, il serait presque inarrêtable. Et c'était sans compter la raison pour laquelle il brûlait le sol et les arbres.

Legolas secoua la tête et se leva, faisant les cent pas dans la salle.

« Ce n'est pas assez, insista-t-il. Il nous faut davantage d'aide.

\- La Forêt Noire viendrait-elle à notre aide ? demanda durement Thengel, mais c'était néanmoins une question. Pensez-vous pouvoir appeler votre peuple ? »

Legolas s'interrompit, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Peut-être, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais je ne crois pas.

\- Et la Dame ? lui demanda Gimli. Elle nous aiderait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire éclot sur le visage de Legolas.

« Vous avez raison : elle nous aiderait. »

Il se retourna vers Thengel, qui fronçait les sourcils avec perplexité.

« Envoyez un Cavalier en Lothlorien, demandant de l'aide. La Dame Galadriel ne vous refusera pas.

\- Il y a longtemps que les elfes ne se sont pas tenus aux côtés des hommes, dit lentement Thengel. Je ne sais pas si la sage et immortelle Dame des Bois répondrait à une si petite prière.

\- Elle le fera, insista Legolas. C'est elle qui a convoqué le Conseil en premier lieu. Le sort de la Terre du Milieu est toujours présent dans son esprit. Elle ne nous abandonnera pas. »

Thengel regarda en direction d'Aragorn qui, au bout d'un moment, hocha la tête. Legolas avait été rapide à mettre sa foi en la Dame Galadriel, mais Aragorn n'était pas aussi certain que les elfes viendraient. Cependant si quiconque allait les aider, ce serait Galadriel. Il hocha de nouveau la tête, cette fois de manière plus décisive.

« La Lothlorien se rajouterait à nos forces, dit-il. Legolas a raison.

\- La Dame a peut-être même ressenti les élans de ténèbres dans le cœur de Saroumane, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes tous rassemblés, ajouta Gandalf. »

Il s'appuyait sur son bâton, comme s'il était un vieil homme au lieu d'un magicien puissant. Les nouvelles de Saroumane avaient commencé à le hanter, apparemment.

« Cela pourrait hâter leur aide.

\- Envoyez immédiatement des Cavaliers en Lorien, ordonna Thengel, et deux hommes s'inclinèrent avant de se ruer vers les portes. Peut-être pourront-ils nous rejoindre dans notre marche vers l'Isengard. Cependant... »

Il laissa échapper un soupir, et enfin l'inquiétude et la lassitude se montrèrent.

« Je crains que ce ne sera toujours pas assez, dit-il doucement. Nous sommes loin d'être assez nombreux pour repousser un assaut de l'Isengard, encore moins pour marcher contre lui. »

La vérité de ses paroles résonna dans la salle, en dépit de la douceur avec laquelle ils étaient prononcés. Personne ne dit un mot. Thorin serra et desserra les poings, et Aragorn se demanda à quoi il pouvait penser. Bilbon ? Ou peut-être son peuple, qui était trop loin pour les aider ?

Le petit Ori s'éclaircit la gorge, rougissant légèrement quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais il se redressa.

« Avons-nous épuisé tout le monde ? demanda-t-il. N'y a-t-il personne d'autre que nous puissions appeler à l'aide ? »

Thengel lui adressa un doux sourire mélancolique.

« S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à appeler, je le ferais. Si je pensais pouvoir appeler les animaux qui parcourent le Plateau pour nous aider, je le ferais. »

Gandalf se raidit soudain et se redressa, et quand Aragorn regarda dans sa direction, il avait l'air plus vivant qu'auparavant. Il était évident qu'il tournait et retournait quelque chose dans sa tête, mais il ne formula pas ses pensées.

« J'ai peut-être une réponse, dit-il enfin. Vous m'avez inspiré, mon brave homme, et vous aussi, Ori, en ayant posé la question. »

Ori sembla décidément content de cela. Dwalin eut un bref éclair de sourire et tapota l'épaule d'Ori avec fierté. Thorin aperçut l'action mais ne dit rien.

« Vous avez une réponse à la question ? demanda Thengel, et il se leva de son trône, surpris. Quelle armée avez-vous qui puisse nous aider ? »

Gandalf se contenta de sourire.

« J'aurai besoin d'aide, dit-il en regardant la compagnie. J'aurai besoin de trois personnes. Legolas, Fili, Kili, vous ferez l'affaire. »

Personne ne sembla plus surpris du choix des noms que les trois intéressés.

« N'importe quoi qui puisse aider, nous le ferons, dit Fili après s'être remis. »

Kili acquiesça rapidement, puis envoya un grand sourire à Legolas, qui le lui rendit facilement. Jamais Aragorn n'aurait pensé voir tant d'amitié entre un nain et un elfe. Si Thorin s'en aperçut, il n'en fit nulle mention, bien que Dwalin ait l'air de vouloir donner son avis. Il doutait que les mots du nain seraient aimables, étant donné l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater sur son front.

« Faites vite, dit simplement Thengel, et Gandalf acquiesça.

\- Guettez-nous le cinquième jour, après notre départ. Nous n'allons pas traîner, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire vite, non plus. Ce sera une entreprise délicate... et un pari. Mais ayez la foi, car je crois que nous pourrions voir quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps. »

Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui n'était pas apparue depuis longtemps, et Aragorn fut heureux de la voir. Gandalf avait toujours eu foi et espoir quand les autres en manquaient, mais cela avait disparu depuis que les mauvaises actions de Saroumane avaient été confirmées. Le revoir rendit de la force à Aragorn et aux autres.

« Dernwyn, attends ! »

L'appel de Fulgram leur fit tous tourner la tête vers la silhouette en armure qui se dirigeait vers le trône. Son heaume était coincé sous son bras, et ses cheveux tombaient librement. Mais elle se tenait équipée pour le combat, et ses yeux étaient durs comme la pierre.

« Vous appelez à l'aide, ceux qui voudraient combattre pour vous, dit-elle, sa voix forte et claire. Je veux me battre pour vous, mon seigneur. »

Thengel n'avait jamais auparavant eu l'air sans voix. Dernwyn attendit sa réponse, mais ses yeux durcissaient à chaque instant. Thengel déclara enfin :

« Alors je prendrai votre aide, car nous avons besoin de défenses pour Edoras-

\- Il y a des gardes pour ça, insista Dernwyn. Laissez-moi me battre ! Je peux me battre pour vous. Je peux être une vraie Vierge du Bouclier du Rohan !

\- Je ne vous mettrai pas en danger, répondit Thengel, peiné. J'ai vu tomber votre père ne me forcez pas à vous regarder mourir aussi. »

Des doigts pâles se serrèrent de plus en plus autour du heaume jusqu'à ce que les phalanges soient blanches.

« Il est mort en vous protégeant, dit Dernwyn à voix basse. Accordez-moi la chance d'en faire autant. »

Thengel déglutit visiblement, le regard hanté. Quel que soit son choix, Aragorn savait que l'homme se sentirait damné. Il pouvait lui refuser cette requête, et tuer son esprit. Il pouvait l'autoriser à combattre, et la voir mourir d'une mort violente et sanglante.

« Nous la protégerons. »

La voix de Kili résonna dans la salle comme un écho puissant, tant ses paroles étaient sûres. Il adressa un hochement de tête à Dernwyn comme à Thengel quand ils sursautèrent.

« Laissez-la combattre avec nous : elle peut nous aider, et nous la garderons en sécurité. Nous serons heureux d'avoir une combattante aussi expérimentée à nos côtés. »

Les paroles étaient bien faites, Aragorn devait l'accorder au jeune nain. Il n'avait pas sapé Dernwyn, mais il avait également promis de veiller spécifiquement sur elle, pour apaiser l'inquiétude de Thengel. Peut-être le nain n'était-il pas aussi jeune et fou qu'il en avait l'air.

Kili donna un coup de coude à Fili, qui n'avait rien dit à côté de lui.

« En plus, vous pourrez veiller sur lui et vous assurer qu'il esquive correctement, dit-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. »

… Finalement, peut-être que si. Fili rendit à son frère un coup de coude assez fort pour faire tousser Kili. Dernwyn haussa les sourcils.

« Quelqu'un devrait garder un œil sur le blessé, dit-elle.

\- Au combat, insista Fili en serrant les dents. J'ai été blessé _au combat_. Et je sais esquiver : je vais devoir vous montrer la différence entre esquiver pour garder votre tête et esquiver pour la perdre. »

Dernwyn fit un bruit moqueur, mais il y avait l'étincelle d'un sourire sur son visage.

« Si vous évitez correctement votre adversaire, il n'y a pas besoin de différence.

\- Vous et moi, nous aurons un entraînement et je vous montrerai comme éviter _correctement_  vos ennemis.

\- Et je vous montrerai comme éviter vos ennemis sans être _blessé._

_-_  Bien.

\- D'accord. »

Kili ne se sentait manifestement plus de joie. Aragorn toussa pour dissimuler un sourire. Thorin semblait vouloir être n'importe où sauf ici, assis à côté de ses neveux. Legolas secoua la tête, mais Aragorn pouvait lire l'amusement dans les yeux de son ami.

Thengel s'éclaircit la gorge, ramenant l'attention de la compagnie sur lui. Même s'il ne souriait pas, il avait l'air plus détendu qu'avant.

« Vous pouvez chevaucher avec nous, autorisa Thengel, et le visage de Dernwyn s'illumina de joie. Je voudrais vous parler tout à l'heure, cependant, si possible. J'ai quelque chose à vous donner, quelque chose que j'espérais ne jamais avoir à vous donner. »

Il lui adressa un sourire tremblant quand elle commença à s'inquiéter.

« Ne craignez rien : vous allez l'adorer. »

Dernwyn hocha la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés avec perplexité, mais elle s'inclina et partit.

« Moi, cependant, je ne vais pas aimer ça, murmura Thengel. »

Il se frotta le visage. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait vieilli de plusieurs années. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas que Dernwyn les accompagne.

Bofur s'avança jusqu'au trône de Thengel. Il tapota l'épaule du roi, un doux sourire sur le visage.

« Nous la garderons en sécurité, Votre Majesté, promit-il. On ne laissera aucun mal lui arriver. Pas tant que je serai debout.

\- Nous la protégerons du mal, acquiesça Thorin. Mes compagnons et moi la protégeront comme si elle était l'une des nôtres.

\- Elle pourrait le devenir, un jour, murmura Kili avec insolence. »

Fili tendit la main et tira les cheveux de Kili – fort – laissant le jeune nain haletant de douleur mais riant encore. Thorin ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pendant un long moment avant de fixer son regard sur Thengel. Il avait toujours l'air peiné des paroles de son neveu, et Aragorn étouffa un sourire.

Thengel lui adressa un signe de tête, puis se tourna vers Bofur.

« Vous êtes bon et généreux, Maître Bofur, et j'ai une dette envers vous, dit-il. Je vous suis reconnaissant de votre esprit et de votre amitié. »

Bofur eut un bref hochement de tête, mais ses joues étaient légèrement rouges devant les compliments auxquels il ne s'attendait manifestement pas. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la sincérité dans la voix de Thengel : la promesse de Bofur avait adouci l'anxiété dans sa posture et sur son visage.

« Fili, Kili, Legolas, dit brusquement Gandalf. Rassemblez vos affaires nous partons à la première lueur demain matin. Notre voyage sera plus long que le leur.

\- Évidemment, marmonna Fili. »

Gandalf le fusilla du regard, et Fili s'assura d'avoir l'air correctement réprimandé. Non qu'aucun d'entre eux le considère sincère pendant plus d'une seconde. Il y avait encore une trop grande lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Bien qu'il soit plus vieux que son frère, il y avait encore une large dose de jeunesse insouciante en lui. C'était réjouissant à voir, et continuait d'alléger l'esprit de tous ceux qui le rencontraient. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Thorin n'avait rien dit à aucun des deux, bien qu'Aragorn ne doute pas qu'il le ferait, si besoin était.

« Ça nous laisse du temps, alors, dit Kili. »

Il se frotta les mains, tenta d'avoir l'air solennel, mais son amusement à peine dissimulé le trahit.

« Tu dois te préparer : tu as un rendez-vous galant. »

Fili eut un soupir exaspéré et prit congé.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda innocemment Kili. »

Un instant plus tard il grimaça quand Gandalf le frappa sur la tête sans douceur avec son bâton.

« Laissez votre frère tranquille. Je sens que sa vengeance, quand vous découvrirez l'amour, sera rapide et n'amènera aucune joie de votre côté, l'avertit Gandalf. Soyez gentil avec lui. »

Kili était sur le point de dire autre chose quand Thorin posa une main sur son épaule.

« Laisse Fili tranquille un moment. »

Bien qu'il ait parlé doucement, chacun entendit l'avertissement dans sa voix. Il adressa à Kili un regard sévère et déçu, et Kili baissa les yeux vers ses bottes, la honte rougissant ses joues.

« L'amour est assez difficile à accepter sans se faire taquiner à ce sujet.

\- Pardon, marmonna Kili. Juste content pour lui, c'est tout. Il ne prend jamais rien de bon pour lui-même, et je ne veux pas qu'il manque ça maintenant. »

Le visage de Thorin s'adoucit.

« Il ne le fera pas. Je t'avertis plus pour ton propre bien que pour le sien : trop taquiner Fili ne s'est jamais bien terminé pour toi. »

Malgré l'évidente réprimande, Kili ne put s'empêcher de sourire sans regrets. Dwalin roula des yeux depuis son appui contre le mur.

« Les enfants, marmonna-t-il. »

A ses côtés, Ori gloussa, ce qui fit sourire l'autre nain à contrecœur. Il était évident que leur propre relation était présente, mais elle était silencieuse et tranquille, n'avait besoin ni de mots ni de démonstrations. Ce qui avait assurément commencé en secret était maintenant une rivière tranquille qui coulait entre eux, sans avoir besoin de se précipiter ou de rugir. C'était un doux murmure, partagé entre eux deux et ceux qui pensaient à chercher sa simple beauté.

Cela fit penser Aragorn à Arwen. Elle lui parlait souvent sans un seul mot, juste par un simple regard, et il pouvait entendre tout son cœur. Il était jeune, tellement plus jeune qu'elle, pourtant elle le regardait avec tant de bonté et de douceur qu'il pouvait à peine le supporter. Et quand elle souriait... oh, quand elle souriait. Son cœur semblait léger comme une plume, battant follement dans sa poitrine, attendant qu'elle rie et que ses yeux s'illuminent de joie et d'amusement. C'étaient les meilleurs moments. Il ne l'avait pas connue longtemps, ayant vécu si longtemps à Fondcombe puis avec les Rôdeurs. Mais parfois, parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là dans son cœur. Ses mots doux étaient gentils mais déterminés, fixés sur lui d'une façon qui l'émerveillait tant qu'il ne pouvait encore le croire. Comment pourrait-elle tenir tant à lui, lui qui avait un sang maudit, lui qui n'avait rien à lui offrir au-delà d'une promesse de mort si elle l'aimait vraiment ?

Pourtant elle l'aimait. Et il l'aimait.

« Vous pensez à elle. »

Aragorn leva les yeux vers son ami qui l'avait rejoint. Les yeux de Legolas étaient fixés sur lui, leur bleu brillant et plein de compassion.

« Vous la tenez serrée contre votre cœur, poursuivit-il. Mais je crains pour vous, à cause de cela. Il y a là une douleur qui pourrait ne jamais s'apaiser.

\- Nous avons tous une douleur à porter, lui dit Aragorn. Ceci est la mienne. Personne ne peut jamais atteindre le pur bonheur sans avoir également des ténèbres : sans la douleur, on ne peut apprécier ce qui vous apporte de la joie. »

Legolas acquiesça devant la sagesse millénaire mais ne dit rien. Aragorn se tut. C'était une bonté de la part de l'elfe de ne pas offrir de mots vides ou de condoléances. Qu'Aragorn pourrait, peut-être, aimer à nouveau, qu'il trouverait une femme humaine et s'installerait. Qu'il oublierait Arwen, avec le temps. Il ne dit rien de tout cela, mais resta debout près d'Aragorn pour lui démontrer réconfort et solidarité.

Un nouvel éclat de rire attira son attention vers la compagnie des nains. Bofur était au milieu d'une blague, attirant des rires même de Gandalf, mais surtout de Kili. Kili semblait tout ressentir pleinement dans sa vie. Ses sourires étaient toujours les plus lumineux, et ses larmes les plus tristes. Aragorn lui enviait son appréciation entière de la vie et l'innocence qui allait avec.

Legolas semblait également regarder Kili et son rire.

« Il est plein de vie, n'est-ce pas, dit Aragorn.

\- Il est une lumière parmi les ténèbres. »

Aragorn marqua une pause à ces mots. Il y avait presque un... un _désir_  dans sa voix, ses mots pleins d'émerveillement. Quand il leva de nouveau les yeux vers son ami, Legolas avait un petit sourire affectueux aux lèvres.

« Vraiment, murmura Aragorn. C'est un bon ami, extrêmement loyal.

\- Il est gentil, et tellement différent de la plupart des nains que j'ai jamais connu, dit doucement Legolas. Les autres sont gentils aussi, d'une manière à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, Thorin en particulier. Mais Kili a quelque chose d'autre en lui. »

Aragorn se laissa hocher la tête tandis que son esprit tourbillonnait. Legolas avait un air d'affection pour le jeune nain, et la façon dont il parlait était surprenante, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Thorin devait connaître la parenté de Legolas, maintenant, cependant il ne faisait pas mine de le rejeter. Peut-être que Kili ne savait pas.

Pour une raison obscure, il doutait que ça ait de l'importance pour le jeune nain. Constamment il voyait les yeux de Kili chercher Legolas pour l'appeler dans le groupe, pour lui sourire. Il y avait certainement de l'amitié entre eux.

Et peut-être, peut-être quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait même être évoqué, étant donné la façon dont les différentes races le prendraient.

Il se rassit sur le banc et continua de ne rien dire. C'était leur dernier répit, et il allait en profiter.

(-)

« Ne sont-ils pas _magnifiques_? »

Dernwyn ne cessa même pas de polir son épée. Elle en aurait besoin maintenant, plus que jamais, si elle devait les rejoindre au combat demain.

« Très, dit-elle à la place pour répondre à la question. »

La tâche près de la pointe ne faisait que la frustrer, et elle la fusilla du regard avant de frotter plus fort.

Elle savait qu'un orque ne se soucierait pas qu'une épée ait une tâche dessus, quand elle le transpercerait avec, mais toutes les épées des Cavaliers étaient immaculées. C'était sa seule chance de se dresser et de se prouver digne, de suivre les traces de son défunt père. Elle pourrait se tenir droite et ne pas être mise de côté pour sa taille ou ses limites. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'un homme pouvait l'être. Mais elle avait d'autres forces, comme être plus agile et plus rapide que ses adversaires. C'était des forces, aussi. Elle pouvait se battre pour Thengel comme il s'était battu pour elle au fil des années.

« Tu m'écoutes, au moins ? »

Parfois, Dernwyn se demandait si Théodwyn n'avait pas atteint ses années de transition en avance.

« Bien sûr, _princesse,_  la taquina-t-elle, sachant ce que ferait la fillette. J'écoute toujours vos paroles de sagesse. »

Théodwyn démontra sa sagesse en tirant la langue à Dernwyn. Dernwyn gloussa à cette vue. Elle n'avait pas eu de frères et sœurs, mais avait reçu les enfants de Thengel en cadeau, qui s'accrochaient à elle et l'aimaient comme si elle était l'une des leurs. Elle se battrait pour eux, aussi.

« Tu recommences à ne pas écouter, dit Théodwyn d'une voix chantonnante. C'est très malpoli, ça. Qu'est-ce qu'une lame quand tu pourrais discuter avec moi ? »

Oh, l'arrogance que déployait l'enfant. Un regard à son jeune visage informa Dernwyn que Théodwyn le faisait exprès pour attirer son attention.

« J'écoute, j'écoute, insista-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui est beau ?

\- Non, pas quoi, qui, corrigea Théodwyn avant de pousser un soupir de bonheur, ses joues rougissant. Les frères nains. »

Dernwyn cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- Fili et Kili, insista Théodwyn. Ne sont-ils pas tellement _séduisants_  ?

\- Et bien trop vieux pour vous, se surprit à dire Dernwyn avec un brin d'irritation. Cherchez quelqu'un de votre âge, Théodwyn. »

Théodwyn sembla surprise, et à raison. D'où était venue la soudaine colère de Dernwyn ? Ce n'était pas tout à fait de la colère – elle n'était pas du tout en colère contre Théodwyn – mais elle avait brusquement été tellement... _agacée_  par elle, et elle n'avait pas voulu en parler davantage.

Dernwyn essaya de détourner la conversation..

« Qu'en est-il d'Eomund ? demanda-t-elle à la place. Il est bien plus proche de votre âge, et j'ai vu votre visage quand il s'approche. »

Théodwyn rougit.

« Eomund est un ami, insista-t-elle, mais ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. Un très bon ami.

\- Votre mère était autrefois une très bonne amie de votre père, lui dit Dernwyn. Et vous êtes encore tellement jeune pour penser au mariage et aux hommes séduisants. »

Le visage de Théodwyn se fit soudain prédateur, et Dernwyn se recula dans son siège quand la jeune fille se pencha en avant.

« Donc tu trouves les nains séduisants ? demanda-t-elle d'un air rusé. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Ils, ils forment un gentil groupe, réussit-elle à dire avant de froncer les sourcils. Enfin, à part Fili. »

Ce nain était juste tellement... tellement _agaçant._  Il faisait tambouriner son pouls dans sa tête et sa poitrine, pouvait l'énerver et l'irriter avec un seul mot, et chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, il fallait qu'elle le fusille du regard.

« Oh, Fili ? dit Théodwyn, avec toute l'innocence d'une enfant. C'est mon préféré. Il a le plus doux sourire, et ses cheveux sont si fins et beaux. »

Dernwyn inspira lentement et compta à l'envers jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se sente plus aussi agacée.

« Et vous êtes bien trop jeune, dit-elle enfin. Ne donnez pas votre cœur à Fili. Il n'est pas pour vous, chère enfant. Il est fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ses lèvres se tournèrent vers le bas de leur propre initiative, et l'émotion dans son cœur la suprit. Pourquoi elle s'en souciait, elle l'ignorait.

« Pour _toi._  »

Dernwyn pâlit, et réalisa enfin que Théodwyn l'avait menée dans un piège. La peste soit de cette enfant.

« Il est fait pour toi, répéta Théodwyn, un grand sourire sur le visage. Je sais comment tu le regardes.

\- Il n'est pas fait pour _moi_ , insista Dernwyn. C'est un membre d'une famille royale, même s'il ne sait manifestement pas se battre correctement. »

Elle l'avait bien vu, quand la cicatrice sur sa tête avait brillé de sang et de pâte. Elle avait teinté en rouge une partie de ses cheveux, mais ils étaient toujours dorés et descendaient le long de son visage, et ses perles dans ses poils de visage avaient encadré ses lèvres _._

Théodwyn gloussa, et Dernwyn réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que penser à Fili, pour quelque raison ridicule.

« Tu es _amoureuse,_  la taquina Théodwyn, et ce fut assez de _ça._

\- Attends un peu-

\- Êtes-vous prête à me montrer vos talents ? Ou n'avez-vous pas eu assez de temps pour les préparer ? »

Dernwyn releva brusquement la tête. Fili se tenait devant elle, légèrement baissé pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient profond, et ses cheveux étaient tressés vers l'arrière pour accentuer son visage. Théodwyn avait raison : il était très séduisant.

Puis elle aperçut le sourire narquois sur son visage, et l'incendia du regard.

« Vous, êtes-vous prêt, c'est plutôt la question, dit-elle. »

Elle fit tournoyer son épée tout en se levant. Fili esquiva et tira sa propre lame, reculant pour lui laisser de la place. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la partie principale de la salle où ils auraient le plus de place pour jouter. Ses yeux se portèrent vers le tranchant de son épée – la tache était toujours là, remarqua-t-elle avec exaspération – puis sur Fili. Sa propre lame était très différente de la sienne, mais elle savait où se trouverait le poids, et comment il porterait le mieux ses coups. Il semblait décidé à étudier également la sienne, déterminant comment elle devrait se battre.

Oh, mais il avait tellement tort.

Elle avança en premier, comme le ferait une débutante, puis roula immédiatement vers l'arrière quand il alla bloquer le coup qui ne vint jamais. Près du sol, elle balança son épée aussi loin que possible, le forçant à reculer pour éviter d'être frappé. Elle se redressa d'un seul coup et saisit l'avantage, lui portant un coup dur.

Il la bloqua rapidement, plus rapidement qu'elle ne s'y attendait, et écarta son épée. Les deux attaques suivantes vinrent de lui, dures et rapides. Mais elle était plus rapide, bloquait et esquivait pour éviter les coups, et quand elle bloqua ce fut accompagné d'une vengeance. Elle écarta son épée avec un cri et se baissa avec agilité sous son bras. La vitesse et la force de son coup le firent tournoyer pour se retrouver face à elle, et leurs épées se rencontrèrent avec un grand bruit.

Elle sentait la sueur perler sur son front ainsi que le long de ses bras et de son dos, et devant elle, la peau de Fili brillait pour la même raison. Ils échangèrent d'autre coup, sans céder ni prendre de terrain, trop bien assortis pour ça. Enfin elle réussit un coup puissant qui le força à se baisser. Il recula de quelques pas et sourit.

« Est-ce que j'esquive assez bien pour vous ? demanda-t-il. »

Le pur amusement sur son visage était trop contagieux pour l'ignorer. Elle eut un rire et fit tournoyer son épée de façon impressionnante autour d'elle.

« Un orque ne serait pas aussi gentil avec vous que je l'ai été, _Votre_  Majesté, le nargua-t-elle sans méchanceté. »

Fili pencha la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, et jamais la joute n'avait été aussi amusante auparavant.

Puis il sortit une épée de ses attaches dorsales.

« Comment esquiverez-vous, avec mes deux lames ? demanda-t-il avant d'avancer. »

Elle roula immédiatement vers l'arrière et se mit à courir, Fili à sa poursuite. Dès qu'elle atteignit l'endroit où les épées étaient rangées, elle en saisit une sans regarder et fit volte-face.

« Mieux que vous n'esquiverez les miennes. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une approbation manifeste, et ils recommencèrent à faire tournoyer leurs épées. C'était moins un combat maintenant, plutôt une danse, leurs pieds bougeant ensemble tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient. Elle observa ses lames comme il observa les siennes _,_  saisissant la lumière des épées avant qu'elles ne descendent. Parer, frapper, contrer, avancer. Ses mains semblaient glissantes, serrées autour des épées, devenant plus chaudes à chaque coup. Ses bras étaient endoloris mais toujours forts, et les lames continuaient de tournoyer.

Soudain il donna un coup de pied vers le haut, comme pour lui frapper les mains et la poitrine. Surprise, ses instincts la firent reculer, et c'était tout l'avantage dont il avait besoin. Il saisit la lame dans sa main gauche et la poussa vers le bas, juste assez pour glisser une épée contre sa gorge. Elle s'immobilisa, le fusillant du regard.

« Vous avez triché, réussit-elle à dire entre deux respirations haletantes. »

Fili était également essoufflé. Il lui sourit néanmoins, et de près, elle voyait les perles de sueur sur son front, les petits bouts de cheveux qui étaient tombés de leurs tresses. Son odeur aurait dû être repoussante, mais pour une raison étrange, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Le monde triche, ma dame, lui dit-il en inspirant de l'air. Vous vous attendiez à ce que je joue juste, quand vos ennemis ne le feront pas. Ne soyez pas si gracieuse. »

Il se figea soudainement, et elle eut un sourire féroce. Sa lame, poussée vers le bas, avait trouvé son chemin vers son emplacement actuel : nichée très doucement entre ses cuisses.

« Je ne le suis pas, souffla-t-elle. »

Ses yeux parcoururent son visage, et inconsciemment elle se lécha les lèvres. Il semblait encore plus près qu'avant, et Dernwyn fut soudain très consciente de la vitesse à laquelle son cœur battait. S'il se penchait juste un peu plus...

« Bien joué !

\- Oh, tu l'as bien eu ! »

Ils se séparèrent d'un bond tandis que Dernwyn prenait conscience que, durant leur joute, leur audience avait cessé de se limiter à Théodwyn. La jeune fille se tenait aux côtés de Kili, et tous deux applaudissaient. Des conspirateurs et des fauteurs de trouble, ces deux-là.

Dernwyn chercha des mots à jeter à Fili, pour le juger sur son manque d'entraînement, mais ne put leur donner voix. Fili semblait également se débattre avec les mots, et au bout d'un moment il se contenta de rengainer ses épées.

« Bien joué, dit-il, répétant les paroles de son frère.

\- Vous aussi, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. »

Ils échangèrent une révérence rapide, très maladroitement, puis Dernwyn courut presque reposer la deuxième lame. Son visage était chaud, plus chaud qu'il ne l'était normalement après un bon entraînement à la joute, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner.

Théodwyn était assise de telle façon que Kili était à sa droite, et Fili debout à sa gauche. Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles devant l'attention manifeste des deux nains, et Fili lui adressa un sourire en s'essuyant le front. Théodwyn envoya à Dernwyn un grand sourire d'encouragement et un rapide signe de tête comme pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Fili suivit le regard de Théodwyn, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il étrécit les yeux elle se renfrogna. Puis elle se retourna et partit, aussi vite que possible.

En traversant les couloirs, elle ignora la façon dont son cœur battait encore, comme si Fili était juste devant elle.

(-)

« Kili. »

Kili grimaça. Ce n'était pas un ton content.

« Je reviens, promit-il à Théodwyn, dont le regard passait avec méfiance entre Thorin et Kili. »

Il avait été heureux de trouver un esprit similaire au sien, et si cela le mettait au niveau d'une enfant humaine, eh bien, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Théodwyn était intelligente au-delà de ses années, et ils avaient un but commun : Dernwyn et Fili, heureux ensemble. Même s'ils résistaient tous les deux de toutes leurs forces, Kili ne serait pas refusé, et Théodwyn jouait aussi bien les entremetteuses que lui. Elle était rusée, tissait ses mots avec Dernwyn. Si Kili n'était pas de son côté, il aurait presque craint la jeune fille.

Il se leva et rejoignit son oncle derrière l'une des colonnes.

« Kili, dit Thorin. »

Comment son oncle pouvait-il donner à ce mot l'apparence d'une réprimande, emplie de désapprobation, et en même temps celle d'un avertissement de ne jamais recommencer, il n'en avait aucune idée. Son oncle avait un don.

« Non, je sais, je n'aurais pas dû pousser Fili, acquiesça-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai arrangé leur joute, et je ne l'ai pas poussé à le faire, et vraiment, les choses seraient devenues gênantes si Théodwyn et moi n'étions pas intervenus pour applaudir-

\- Je voulais te dire que Gandalf te cherche, l'interrompit Thorin. »

Il y avait de l'amusement sur son visage maintenant, et Kili réalisa qu'il avait tout avoué et tout expliqué sans que Thorin dise autre chose que son nom.

« Il veut que tu fasses ton sac pour partir demain, car il ne t'a pas vu depuis tout à l'heure. »

Ce n'était pas tout ce que voulait Thorin Kili connaissait son oncle mieux que cela. Cependant, Thorin semblait être d'humeur joviale, et _cela,_ Kili l'utiliserait toujours à son avantage.

« Tu les as vus, pourtant, n'est-ce pas, dit-il, parce que bien sûr que Thorin les avait vus se battre : toute la compagnie avait été là. Elle est très douée avec les épées. Je pense qu'elle ferait une compagne très compatible pour Fili, n'est-ce-

\- Kili. »

Alors _ça_  c'était un ton très sévère, que Kili n'était pas certain de mériter.

« Pourquoi insistes-tu tellement là-dessus ? »

Kili marqua une pause, son sourire retomba. Pour une fois, il réussit à garder sa première réponse derrière ses lèvres. Malheureusement, cela sembla juste encourager Thorin.

« Dis-moi, demanda-t-il à nouveau. »

Cette fois, cependant, ce n'était pas d'une voix dure : il y avait de la perplexité et une sincère curiosité.

C'était aussi un ton auquel Kili ne pouvait rien refuser, bien qu'il en ait envie, ne serait-ce que pour protéger son oncle.

« J'ai vu ta douleur, dit-il doucement, et Thorin se figea. Avec Bilbon. Je... je vous ai vus faire des allers-retours, et maintenant vous êtes tellement loin l'un de l'autre, et tu souffres, et Bilbon souffre, et si Fili peut juste, juste saisir ce moment, s'il pouvait juste tendre la main vers le bonheur dont je sais qu'il le trouverait, alors il ne... il ne souffrirait pas, conclut-il, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure. Comme toi, et Bilbon. Je ne supporte pas de voir ça. Si quelqu'un mérite le bonheur, c'est vous deux, et vous êtes séparés, et si ça arrivait à Fili, je ne pourrais pas... Je ne pourrais pas le _supporter._ »

C'était plus qu'il n'avait eu l'intention de dire. Il resta les yeux fixés au sol, incapable de lever la tête. Au-dessus de lui, son oncle était aussi immobile qu'une statue, surpris jusqu'au silence.

Une main saisit son menton et lui fit doucement lever la tête, tout comme il le faisait bien des années auparavant quand Kili n'était encore qu'un enfant. Son oncle avait des larmes dans les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-il. C'est à moi de tout régler avec Bilbon mon bonheur ne devrait pas dépendre de toi, ni celui de Fili. Mais je sais ce que tu ressens pour ton frère, à quel point vous avez toujours été proches tous les deux. Si je n'avais pas été là pour vos naissances, j'aurais dit que vous étiez jumeaux tous les deux, tant vous êtes proches d'esprit et d'âme. »

Il prit une inspiration profonde et tremblante.

« Je dois arranger les choses avec Bilbon. Notre douleur est de ma faute, et c'est à moi de tout arranger. Mais je suis d'accord, du temps a été perdu, du temps qui aurait pu être vécu avec bonheur. Peut-être... peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes, murmura-t-il. »

Kili observa son oncle reprendre son sang-froid, bien que cela lui demande un grand effort.

« Si tu ressens vraiment cela, dis-le à ton frère. Tes paroles signifieront plus pour lui que tu ne le penses, car Fili t'écoute comme il s'écouterait lui-même. »

Thorin rit doucement.

« Tu ferais un bon conseiller, dit-il. Tu vois et entends plus que les autres. Un Roi aurait de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés. »

C'était plus qu'un compliment, c'était une promesse, qui fit se redresser Kili.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. »

Thorin hocha la tête, puis le lâcha.

« Ton frère ne va pas tarder à faire son propre sac. »

S'il y avait un moment pour attraper Fili et lui parler, ce serait celui-là. Il adressa un rapide signe de tête à Thorin et se retourna pour partir.

« Kili. »

Il se retourna devant la douceur de la voix de Thorin. Son oncle le regarda un long moment, puis se mit lentement à sourire.

« Merci, dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Ta compassion représente beaucoup pour moi. »

Jamais auparavant Kili ne s'était senti si grand et pourtant si humble. La dernière fois que Thorin avait démontré tant d'orgueil et d'affection était quand Kili avait fait le vœu de rejoindre la quête d'Erebor. Peut-être même pas alors. Penser que ses mots, les mots de son cœur, avaient eu tant d'importance, apporta une chaleur à ses joues et une joie discrète à son cœur. Il hocha rapidement la tête et fila, un sourire s'élargissant sur son visage.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas du tout la personne devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rentre dedans.

« Oh, je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il, son sourire toujours sur son visage. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

Puis il réalisa dans qui il était rentré, et son sourire s'élargit encore.

« Allez-vous faire vos bagages ? »

Legolas baissa les yeux vers lui avec un doux sourire.

« J'y allais, dit-il. Mais je ne crois pas être aussi joyeux que vous à ce sujet.

\- Oh non, je ne le suis pas, enfin, pas pour ça, dit Kili. »

A la lueur des lampes et des torches, les yeux de l'elfe étaient d'un bleu ciel brillant. C'était magnifique, et il n'aurait pu empêcher le sourire de monter à son visage s'il avait essayé.

« Je suis content, c'est tout.

\- Vous êtes souvent content, commenta Legolas. Vous souriez davantage que vos compagnons.

\- C'est parce qu'Oncle Thorin n'a pas un bon sens de l'humour. Trop vieux, plaisanta Kili. »

De plus, Thorin gardait ses sourires pour sa famille ou pour un petit hobbit spécifique.

Legolas sourit soudain, et Kili ne put détourner les yeux. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à utiliser ce mot pour décrire un _elfe_ , mais Legolas était beau. Ses yeux étaient comme des joyaux, et son sourire était si doux et si gentil-

« J'aime bien votre sens de l'humour, dit Legolas. Vous amenez de la légèreté à ceux qui vous entourent. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un nain comme vous auparavant.

\- Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose ? demanda Kili. »

Le ton était léger, mais pour une raison inconnue, la réponse était importante.

Il n'y eut aucune pause.

« C'est une très bonne chose, dit Legolas. Je suis heureux... de vous connaître. »

Kili aurait pu jurer que l'elfe avait _balbutié._  Un elfe, incertain de lui-même ou de ses mots ? Kili ne pensait pas avoir déjà entendu parler d'une chose pareille.

Kili acquiesça, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère gênée qui s'était installée entre eux.

« Je suis heureux de vous connaître aussi. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui sait se servir d'un arc.

\- Je dois l'avouer, vos prouesses avec cette arme m'ont surpris, admit Legolas. Mais vous êtes très doué avec. C'est pour ça que vous gardez votre barbe courte ? »

Il aurait bien aimé. Il se mordit la lèvre mais garda son sourire.

« Non, j'ai juste... peu de barbe. Je suis jeune, encore, alors elle va probablement pousser. »

Il connaissait des enfants qui avaient plus de barbe que lui, cependant, pourtant sa barbe n'avait toujours pas poussé. Cela rendait plus facile de bander l'arc – pas de barbe pour s'y emmêler - mais en tant que nain, c'était presque sans précédent, de ne pas avoir de barbe à son âge.

Legolas acquiesça, et presque indépendamment de sa volonté, sa main se tendit et vint caresser la joue légèrement barbue de Kili. Celui-ci se figea et Legolas sembla regretter son geste. Audacieux, il laissa sa main en place un moment de plus, cependant, avant de la retirer. Kili eut l'impression que la chaleur de la main de Legolas s'attardait sur sa joue, brûlant sa peau avec sa tendresse.

Legolas s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je suis heureux, dit-il avec hésitation, d'apprendre qu'elle pourrait pousser. Mais... imberbe vous va bien. Votre visage est beau et frappant. »

Il semblait être en difficulté avec les mots.

« Sans barbe, offrit Kili. »

Legolas acquiesça rapidement.

« Sans barbe, oui. »

Kili déglutit.

« Les nains sont généralement considérés comme plus séduisants avec une barbe.

\- Vous êtes assez séduisant sans en avoir, l'assura Legolas. »

C'était sans doute l'une des conversations les plus étranges que Kili ait jamais eues. Pas déplaisante, cependant. En fait, Kili appréciait le temps passé avec Legolas.

« Eh bien, je suis heureux de ne pas être le seul à penser que les barbes ne sont pas la définition de la beauté, dit-il joyeusement. Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas de barbe, et vous êtes très séduisant. Pour un elfe, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. »

Par Mahal, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça, rien de tout ça.

Cependant, cela fit s'illuminer le visage de Legolas, et cela ne le rendit que plus beau.

« Merci, dit-il doucement, sans cesser de sourire. Cela... cela représente beaucoup pour moi. »

Ils restèrent là un long moment à se regarder. Puis Kili s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous devrions, hum, faire nos bagages.

\- C'est vrai, dit Legolas. »

Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Kili aurait été content de rester ici toute la nuit à contempler Legolas, et il eut l'impression que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, quelque chose d'énorme que son esprit ne pouvait même pas approcher.

Enfin, Legolas se tourna vers le couloir, et Kili fit mine de marcher à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que de la compagnie vous dérangerait ? demanda Kili. »

L'elfe eut un sourire aveuglant.

« Pas du tout, en particulier une si bonne compagnie. »

Kili sourit et resta à ses côtés.

Et si sa main ne cessait de frôler celle de Legolas et d'envoyer de plaisants chatouillis le long de son bras, eh bien, c'était son affaire, et personne d'autre n'avait à le savoir.

(-)

Il ne savait pas où il était, ou comment il était arrivé là. Tout autour de lui se trouvaient les corps des morts, des damnés. Ses pieds glissaient dans une boue faite de sang, et il la sentait sur sa peau, rendant ses pas glissants et incertains.

Il continua de courir.

Voilà encore son nom, appelé par une voix terrible, s'attardant dans l'air comme une mauvaise haleine. Quelque chose le cherchait, quelque chose de chaud et terrible, empli de lumière qui promettait feu et mort. Il failit trébucher sur un corps mais n'osa pas baisser les yeux.

Il continua de courir.

Puis, au-dessus de lui, une lumière explosa, une terrible lumière féroce, comme si le soleil était descendu pour brûler la terre. Son nom était fort, plus fort que son propre cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

_Bilbon._

Il trébucha et heurta le sol, la chaleur de la lumière toujours sur lui. Il baissa les yeux – juste une fois – et s'éloigna immédiatement en rampant, un cri coincé dans sa gorge. Où qu'il regarde, les yeux sans vie de Thorin semblaient le suivre partout. À ses côtés, Fili et Kili étaient tombés, le sang s'étalant autour de leurs têtes comme une couronne. Morts. Tous morts.

Il essaya de hurler, essaya de laisser sortir sa peur qui l'étouffait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose de chaud brûla sur sa poitrine, droit à travers sa peau, et quand il baissa les yeux, l'Anneau brillait sur sa poitrine, faisant fondre les perles et le demi-cheval qui pendaient sur la chaîne.

_L'Anneau, Bilbon. Donnez-moi l'Anneau._

Il secoua la tête avec désespoir quand les mots refusèrent de lui venir. Toujours cette horrible flamme le suivait, et il ne pouvait lever les yeux pour voir ce que c'était, tant elle était brillante. Il ne voulait pas la voir, ne pouvait pas le supporter-

_Bilbon. Bilbon._

Non, non-

_Bilbon !_

Il ne voulait pas-

« Bilbon ! »

Bilbon s'éveilla en sursaut, haletant. Au-dessus de lui, Holdwine recula, le visage effrayé _._

« Vous ne respiriez plus, dit-il en secouant la tête. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous tourner, trop près du feu, et ensuite vous ne respiriez plus. »

Le vent froid du Plateau était maintenant un réconfort, et Bilbon s'extirpa de ses fourrures. Holdwine posa une main sur son épaule pour le stabiliser quand il s'assit, et la pression était bienvenue.

« Merci, dit-il d'une voix rauque, toussant pour s'éclaircir la gorge. »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir hurlé à s'en casser la voix.

Holdwine hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. À la place, il fouilla dans sa selle et en sortit une flasque. Bilbon la prit avec des remerciements, et l'eau froide glissant dans sa gorge était divine. Il prit trois longues gorgées avant de la rendre.

« Merci, répéta-t-il, et sa voix était beaucoup plus claire. »

Le Cavalier reprit la flasque avec un soulagement manifeste.

« Heureux d'entendre ça, dit-il. Je n'ai pas vu de terreurs nocturnes comme ça depuis que les parents de Dernwyn sont morts, et qu'elle était secouée de peur et de chagrin. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Non, il n'allait pas bien, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet.

« Partir tôt aiderait, dit-il. »

Ses bras étaient tremblants de nervosité, et il avait l'impression d'être l'un des feux d'artifice de Gandalf, à trembler avant d'exploser. Il essaya de serrer les poings pour se calmer, mais ce fut encore pire. Finalement il se leva et sortit du rocher sous lequel ils s'étaient installés pour dormir afin de laisser le vent froid le fouetter. Au moins il aurait une excuse pour frissonner.

Ce rêve. Cet horrible, terrible rêve qui allait rester avec lui pendant encore un moment. Il enroula misérablement ses bras autour de lui-même, son cœur commençant lentement à redescendre de la grande vitesse à laquelle il battait. Il n'avait pas eu aussi peur depuis... en fait, il n'était même pas certain d'avoir jamais eu aussi peur. Même suspendu au-dessus des murs d'Erebor, même en affrontant les araignées et Smaug et Azog, rien de toute cela n'avait été aussi terrifiant. Douloureux, dans le premier cas, au point de lui briser le cœur et le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait après le voyage, mais même alors il s'était relevé et avait continué, pour détruire l'Anneau.

L'Anneau. Sa main sauta immédiatement vers sa poitrine, où elle trouva aisément l'Anneau sous sa chemise. Les deux perles et le souvenir de Thengel étaient également là, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pas fondus. Ce n'avait été qu'un rêve. Thorin et Fili et Kili étaient tous en vie quelque part. Ce n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Enfin, pas la chaleur : il s'était apparemment trop approché du feu, recherchant la chaleur. Et la voix d'Holdwine avait appelé son nom, pour attirer son attention.

Biblon agrippa l'Anneau et refusa de se retourner. Derrière lui, il entendait Holdwine ranger leurs affaires, lui laissant de l'espace, tout en se préparant à partir. Rien ne suggérait qu'il y ait quelque chose de différents des autres jours où ils avaient voyagé. Et pourtant...

_Donnez-moi l'Anneau_.

Est-ce que Holdwine avait essayé de le prendre dans son sommeil ? Était-ce la voix d'Holdwine qu'il avait entendue, avant de s'être réveillé ?

Il rejeta immédiatement cette idée.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, marmonna-t-il. Holdwine est un ami, un ami loyal. Il ne veut pas de l'Anneau. »

Il avait été effrayé quand Bilbon avait ouvert les yeux, tellement soulagé de voir que Bilbon allait bien.

Pourtant le doute s'attarda dans son esprit. Il se retourna pour rejoindre Holdwine, se glissant rapidement dans son manteau de fourrure. Loin des yeux, loin de l'esprit, et Holdwine n'en serait que plus en sécurité. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas, ne pouvait pas le tenter, pas vrai.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient sur leurs chevaux, les vents mordants du Plateau enveloppés autour d'eux, Bilbon sentait encore la brûlure de l'Anneau contre sa peau.


	14. Chapter 14

**Les bois de Fangorn**

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi on a dû partir si tôt, marmonna Fili. »

Il n'avait pas bien dormi la veille, et il était parti avant que la plupart des autres ne soient réveillés. Son Oncle était debout, au moins, et leur avait dit au revoir, comme la plupart de la compagnie. Thengel leur avait également souhaité bonne chance avec la folle idée de Gandalf de partir alors que le soleil dépassait juste l'horizon. Personne d'autre dans la maison n'avait été levé pour les voir partir, cependant. Y compris Dernwyn.

Fili allait _tuer_  son frère.

Bien sûr, Kili avait bien dormi : il avait pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et il était difficile d'en vouloir à son frère pour ses inquiétudes. Fili avait vu la douleur que son oncle et Bilbon avaient vécue. Il les avait vus se déchirer au nom de l'amour, et Kili ne voulait pas que Fili manque son bonheur. Son _bonheur_. Comme s'il y avait du bonheur à trouver dans l'amour. Kili avait été bien trop jeune pour se souvenir du jour où leur père était mort, mais Fili s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait que sa mère avait souffert d'un cœur brisé. Il voyait maintenant la douleur qu'éprouvait Thorin, le cœur brisé dont souffrait Bilbon. Kili ne voulait pas qu'il souffre de la même chose, voulait qu'il tende la main et saisisse le bonheur pendant qu'il le pouvait. Fili était content là où il était, merci beaucoup.

Puis il se souvint d'avoir ressenti une chanson hyperactive sous sa peau quand il avait dansé avec Dernwyn. Elle était plus que douée avec ses lames, elle était une experte, et il avait été merveilleux de jouter avec quelqu'un du même niveau que lui. Encore plus quand il avait vu à quel point elle s'amusait, et la regarder sourire et rire avait fait battre son cœur et élargi son propre sourire.

Puis elle s'était rapprochée _._  Tellement rapprochée qu'il avait pu voir la couleur de ses yeux, les observer s'assombrir tandis qu'elle le fixait. La façon dont sa langue avait couru sur ses lèvres, la transpiration sur sa peau, les frisottis de ses cheveux-

Mahal, il allait massacrer Kili et l'enterrer quelque part dans un royaume sylvain. Il allait _bien,_  et ensuite Kili l'avait forcé à y penser, et il avait à peine dormi de la nuit.

« Où allons-nous ? demanda Kili. »

Il avait l'air si guilleret, si joyeux que Fili voulut lui faire des nœuds dans les cheveux. Son frère souriait même à Legolas, et Mahal le protège, Legolas souriait en retour. Même l'elfe était joyeux.

« Au Nord, principalement, répondit Gandalf de derrière Kili. »

Ils voyageaient à une vitesse décente, mais pas au point que les mots se perdent dans le vent.

« J'espère y être dans quelques jours, puis nous marcherons pour rejoindre les autres. »

Fili fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez dit le cinquième jour, dit-il. Au cinquième jour à compter d'aujourd'hui, nous serons aux côtés de Thengel en Isengard.

\- Je l'ai dit, acquiesça Gandalf. »

Maintenant Kili fronçait les sourcils.

« Où allons-nous, Gandalf ?

\- Nous retournons à l'endroit où la compagnie et moi avons rencontré les Cavaliers, Kili, dit Gandalf. »

Derrière Kili, Legolas sembla surpris.

« Vous ne voulez pas dire-

\- Si, Legolas. Si. »

Kili semblait prêt à hurler de frustration. Fili connaissait ce sentiment.

« A savoir... ?

\- Juste à côté de l'Isengard, Fili. Dans la Forêt de Fangorn. »

La Forêt de Fangorn ?

« Vous ne pouvez pas avoir l'intention d'entrer, dit Legolas avec incrédulité. C'est de la folie, Gandalf. Les arbres sont devenus sauvages et n'ont plus peur de rien, et les Ents n'ont pas été vus depuis un âge.

\- Ils sont là, l'assura Gandalf. Cela, je le sais. Enfin, au moins l'un d'entre eux y est. Le trouver sera le plus difficile. De même que traverser devant l'Isengard sans être vus. »

Fili ferma étroitement les yeux.

« Nous serons là-bas avec Thengel, cela dit, n'est-ce pas ? Avec notre Oncle ? demanda Kili.

\- Nous avons promis d'être là pour protéger Dernwyn, dit Fili sans réfléchir _,_  puis il faillit grogner. »

Kili semblait déborder de joie. Même Legolas lui sourit. Bien sûr sa bouche décidait de lui désobéir. Bien _sûr._

« Ne craignez rien, dit Gandalf. Nous y serons, et vous défendrez Dernwyn, tout comme elle vous défendra, vos compagnons et vous. »

Il avait l'air _amusé_  à ce sujet. Et étant donné la chance de Fili, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Il poussa un grand soupir et sentit Gandalf accélérer le rythme. Legolas l'imita, et tous quatre chevauchèrent rapidement à travers le Plateau.

(-)

« Quels ordres du Mordor, mon seigneur ? »

Saroumane resserra sa robe autour de lui. Sans les arbres, l'air était devenu étouffant, et malgré les feux qui brûlaient dans le sol, le froid semblait s'incruster jusque dans ses os. Utiliser le palantir ne faisait que drainer ses forces. C'était une noble cause, mais épuisante néanmoins.

Les orques attendaient encore. Saroumane inspira.

« Abattez le reste des arbres autour de ma tour. Continuez de creuser profondément dans le sol, car il a des ressources plus vastes que nous n'aurions osé en rêver.

\- Les arbres ont des racines profondes, mon seigneur, siffla l'orque, avant de baisser la tête quand Saroumane se redressa brusquement. Ceux-là prendront plus de temps, et laisseront de terribles marques dans la terre. »

Même les orques savaient et craignaient ce que cela signifiait, apparemment.

« Je n'ai que faire de cicatrices dans le sol. Abattez-les tous !

\- Pour des feux tels que cela, il nous faudra plus d'arbres qu'il n'y en a. »

Saroumane regarda par la fenêtre.

« Nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin à notre porte, murmura-t-il. Prenez les arbres de Fangorn. Soyez rapides avec votre acier, car les arbres sont dangereux. Ils sont devenus paresseux avec les années, cependant. Si vous faites vite, il ne vous arrivera aucun mal. »

L'orque acquiesça et partit avec le reste de son entourage. Saroumane se renfonça dans son trône, plongé dans ses pensées. La voix de Sauron résonnait toujours dans sa tête.

_Construisez-moi une armée digne du Mordor. Sortez-les de la terre là vous trouverez une vaste ressource de guerriers. Vous n'avez pas le temps de faire naître mes puissants Uruk-hai : vous devez les prendre et les tailler dans la terre. Profanez la terre, et récoltez les récompenses. Envoyez-les, brûlez le Rohan, et trouvez mon Anneau._

« Comme des vers sortant du sol en rampant, murmura Saroumane. »

Il entendait les arbres s'écraser au sol à l'extérieur tandis qu'on les abattait, et il sourit, d'un sourire féroce. Tout cela en vaudrait la peine. Au final, il se dresserait, plus sage et puissant que tous les autres, et il se joindrait à Sauron pour purger la Terre du Milieu des êtres inférieurs qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. Longtemps auparavant, il s'en serait soucié. Maintenant, maintenant il avait vécu assez longtemps pour ne plus éprouver de soucis inutiles, et il comprenait les choses bien plus clairement.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son trône pour se reposer, enroulé dans ses robes tandis que son corps tremblait d'épuisement et de froid. Il descendrait jusqu'aux feux plus tard, et serait réchauffé par les arbres morts. Pour l'instant, pour l'instant il allait prendre un repos bien mérité.

(-)

« Mon seigneur ? »

Thengel se tourna vers les portes. Dernwyn se tenait devant lui, sans armure et les cheveux tressés comme une dame convenable. Cependant la blouse et le pantalon qu'elle portait étaient la preuve de son intention. Elle allait chevaucher et combattre avec eux, peut-être même mourir avec eux.

Et il lui avait donné sa bénédiction pour faire cela.

« Entrez, dit-il chaleureusement. »

Elle entra dans la pièce, sans hésiter désormais. Quand il ouvrit les bras elle se précipita dedans, s'agrippant à lui. Ils restèrent ensemble, enlacés, pendant un certain temps. Elle avait été la seule enfant dans sa vie, pendant longtemps. Puis Holdred était tombé, celui qu'il avait considéré comme un frère, et l'avait laissée derrière. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour expliquer la peur dans sa poitrine. Holdwine ne lui pardonnerait jamais cela, d'avoir laissé sa nièce participer à une bataille où elle n'avait pas sa place.

Il la relâcha enfin, saisissant doucement son visage.

« Vous avez tellement grandi, murmura-t-il. Et votre père serait tellement fier de vous voir ici. »

Les yeux de Dernwyn scintillèrent mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Il lui embrassa le front, puis se tourna vers sa malle. Après l'avoir regardée un long moment, il sortit l'objet longtemps enterré de sa cachette. Le tissu autour était couvert de poussière, mais quand il le retira, l'objet en-dessous était propre et neuf.

« J'ai entendu dire par ma fille que votre lame ne veut pas être nettoyée, dit-il, essayant d'atteindre un ton léger. Peut-être que ceci vous conviendra mieux. »

Ses yeux semblaient briller à la lueur de l'épée devant elle. Avec révérence elle la saisit, la tendant devant elle pour tester son équilibre.

« Elle est parfaite, souffla-t-elle. »

Son sourire exprimait une joie extrême.

« Thengel-

\- Elle était à votre père, dit-il. Il m'a fait promettre de la garder, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez adulte. Je sais que j'ai été égoïste en la gardant, mais le temps ne semblait pas venu de vous la donner. Maintenant, cependant. Maintenant il est temps.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle la fit tournoyer dans l'air, s'émerveillant du son qu'elle fit en perçant le silence.

« Oh, merci.

\- Une Vierge du Bouclier devrait avoir une épée convenable, lui dit-il. J'ai également le fourreau, ici. Un fourreau qui convient à la fille d'un capitaine. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix attira son attention, et elle se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

« Thengel ? »

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer combattre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer les mots, une déclaration du roi, mais quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il vacilla.

« Soyez prudente, réussit-il à dire. Oh Dernwyn, je vous en supplie, soyez prudente. Vous êtes comme mon propre enfant, et vous perdre serait insupportable. »

Avant qu'il le sache, elle avait reposé l'épée sur la table et enroulé ses bras autour de lui une fois de plus. Il la serra aussi fort que possible, des larmes lui piquant les yeux. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que Théodwyn et Théoden étaient au combat, luttant contre un nombre incalculable d'orques et d'ennemis, il aurait ressenti le même tremblement dans ses genoux, la même faiblesse dans son cœur.

« Promettez-moi, murmura-t-il. Promettez-moi que vous vous défendrez en premier, et moi en second. S'il vous plaît. »

Elle se raidit, puis laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

« Promettez, implora-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse parler.

\- Je le jure, promit-elle, mais sa voix était teintée de chagrin devant son insistance. Je le jure, mon roi. Mon Oncle. »

Thengel ferma étroitement les yeux. Un instant plus tard, des pas doux traversèrent la pièce, et des bras chaleureux s'enveloppèrent autour de Dernwyn et lui.

« Pour moi aussi, je vous implore, murmura Morwen. Il y a longtemps que je vous considère comme mienne. Je n'ai que faire du sang : vous êtes _ma Dernwyn_ , et je veux que vous reveniez à la maison. »

Ce furent les paroles de Morwen qui atteignirent enfin Dernwyn, et elle acquiesça.

« Je le jure, je me protégerai. Je me bats en bonne compagnie je doute d'être blessée.

\- Je doute que Fili le permette, la taquina Morwen, et Thengel eut un rire, reconnaissant de ce répit parmi la peur Dernwyn souffla.

\- Théodwyn et vous et tous les autres semblez penser-

\- Ma chérie, je ne pense pas, je _sais_ , dit Morwen. »

Elle se recula pour regarder Dernwyn dans les yeux, la prenant par les épaules.

« Vous ressentez un étrange sentiment de chaleur dans la poitrine quand vous le regardez. Vous le fusillez du regard car si vous ne le faisiez pas, votre visage tomberait dans l'émerveillement. Vous souhaitez l'impressionner avec vos talents, et vous souhaitez être près de lui, qu'il vous regarde. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Thengel et croisa son regard, et son cœur était chaud de tout _l'amour_  qu'il ressentait pour cette femme, son âme sœur, sa belle Morwen.

Dernwyn joua avec sa blouse entre ses doigts, mais ses joues avaient rougi.

« Cela ne veut-

\- Vous êtes également jalouse d'une enfant de douze ans, dit Morwen. »

Sa femme semblait hautement amusée maintenant. Le rougissement de Dernwyn s'étendit sur son visage comme un feu de forêt.

« Je suis pas _jalouse_  !

\- Pour une fois, je crois que je vais croire Théodwyn plutôt que vous, même si je sais que d'habitude c'est le contraire, dit Morwen, mais sa voix était douce, pas condescendante. Votre cœur bat pour lui. Cela je peux vous le dire. »

Dernwyn déglutit.

« Et lui ? demanda-t-elle. »

La voir aussi hésitante faillit briser le cœur de Thengel. Il parla avant que Morwen n'en ait le temps.

« Continue-t-il d'encourager votre conversation même quand ce n'est que pour échanger des coups avec les mots ? Vous cherche-t-il quand il pourrait vous éviter ? Ses yeux suivent-ils votre visage ? »

Dernwyn sembla y réfléchir, mais la réalisation commençait à s'étendre sur son visage. Thengel sourit.

« Il est parti ce matin avec Gandalf, son frère, et l'elfe, mais alors même qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes, ses yeux se portaient vers la maison pour voir si vous étiez là. »

Dernwyn cligna des yeux.

« Il aurait pu chercher ses compagnons, insista-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas, l'assura Morwen. Il vous regarde quand vous détournez les yeux, tout comme vous le faites avec lui. »

Elle s'occupa de la blouse de Dernwyn, bien qu'elle n'ait nulle besoin d'être redressée.

« Bien qu'ils soient de race naine, ce sont des hommes bons. Et Fili est gentil, fort, et tient manifestement à vous. Tout comme vous tenez à lui.

\- Je l'ai insulté, marmonna Dernwyn. »

Thengel laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire, teinté du chagrin qu'il ressentait encore.

« Et il vous a insulté en retour. En réalité ce n'est pas une façon si étrange de faire la cour. »

Dernwyn n'avait pas l'air complètement convaincue, mais au moins elle y pensait. Thengel s'autorisa à se souvenir de la promesse sincère des nains et prit une grande inspiration. Fulgram avait parlé de leur talent pour sauver les villageois, de leur rapidité au combat et de leur devoir instinctif de protéger les plus vulnérables, bien que le peuple de Rohan ne soit pas le leur.

Oui, il pouvait faire confiance à Thorin et ses nains pour la vie de Dernwyn. Elle serait en sécurité, ou autant en sécurité que possible, au milieu de la bataille.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer.

« Venez, dit-il. »

Il donna le fourreau à Dernwyn et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Morwen.

« Nous allons au Gouffre de Helm pour rallier les hommes, puis nous rassemblerons nos forces et marcherons sur l'Isengard. »

(-)

Ils avaient été rapides, avec seulement deux chevaux. Maintenant arrivés à leur destination, cependant, Kili découvrit que marcher était la partie la plus difficile.

« Reste près de moi, murmura Fili. »

Kili acquiesça, mais ses yeux s'égaraient partout. Les arbres ici étaient grands et sombres, cachant le soleil, et lui rappelaient douloureusement la Forêt Noire, les araignées, quand il avait été séparé de son frère. Indépendamment de sa volonté, ses doigts se tendirent, trouvèrent le manteau de son frère et le tordirent fortement il se sentait stupide d'être aussi infantile mais était incapable de s'en empêcher dans les bois sombres. Fili ne dit rien, mais tendit la main à son tour pour agripper le bras de Kili.

Derrière lui, Legolas suivait de près, et Kili fut content de l'avoir derrière lui. Il arrivait presque aux épaules de l'elfe – _presque_ , c'était toujours mieux que Fili en tout cas – et Legolas était une présente solide et sécurisante. Devant eux, Gandalf progressait difficilement à travers les bois sombres, apparemment indifférent devant leur situation _._  Sa main était serrée autour de son bâton, cependant.

« Ne tirez pas l'épée, leur murmura Gandalf. Beaucoup d'arbres dorment, mais un certain nombre sont éveillés. Soyez prudents, et déclarez votre intention de ne pas leur faire de mal.

\- Je préférerais être entouré de pierre, marmonna Kili. »

La pierre il la comprenait. Il avait grandi dans les grandes Montagnes Bleues, où des mineurs avaient trouvé une place parmi les cavernes. Il s'était immédiatement senti chez lui à Erebor, bien qu'il était été heureux du grand espace ouvert au-dessus de la porte. Il avait aussi passé longtemps à errer sous les étoiles.

Pour l'instant, les bois s'étaient tellement refermés, qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Et il avait pensé que la Forêt Noire était mauvaise.

« Je crois que même vos bois ne sont pas si dangereux, murmura-t-il à Legolas. »

Legolas secoua lentement la tête.

« Non, ils ne sont pas aussi dangereux que ceux-là, approuva-t-il. Il y a longtemps, les elfes ont parlé aux arbres et les ont réveillés, puis ont mis les bergers de la forêt en charge de les garder, pour qu'ils ne parcourent pas la Terre du Milieu. Les arbres avaient des voix, des sentiments, des mots à eux, et nous écoutions. »

Kili regarda la forêt autour de lui avec un intérêt renouvelé. Même Fili semblait intéressé.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Fili. »

Les yeux de Legolas étaient hantés.

« Les Ents ont disparu. Les arbres sont devenus sauvages et ont marché jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'installent ici, autour de la montagne. Je ne sais ce que vous espérez accomplir, Gandalf. Les arbres ne vous aideront pas.

\- Non, mais leurs gardiens le feront, ou du moins, c'est ce que j'espère, dit Gandalf, et Legolas le fixa.

\- Vous croyez les Ents encore ici ? Ils n'ont pas donné signe de vie depuis des siècles.

\- Avec les ténèbres sur la terre, leur en voulez-vous ? Les Ents viennent de l'ancienne magie, une magie qui serait corrompue. Plus j'y ai réfléchi, plus j'ai décidé que les Ents devaient être encore ici. Et je crois que nous en trouveront un. »

Kili roula des yeux.

« Quoi, vous espérez qu'on va tomber sur l'un d'eux par hasard ? »

Sa botte se prit dans une racine épaisse et il trébucha, tirant Fili avec lui. Legolas, dans une grande démonstration de grâce elfique, réussit à se rattraper juste au-dessus de Kili. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, les cheveux de Legolas pendant autour du visage de Kili comme un rideau. Il cligna et essaya immédiatement de regarder ailleurs, n'importe où sauf le superbe visage de l'elfe.

Puis ses yeux saisirent quelque chose au-delà de l'épaule de Legolas, quelque chose qui bougeait. C'était un arbre, _et il bougeait._

Il réussit seulement à ne pas hurler parce que son souffle fut coupé quand une large branche le tira de sous Legolas. Elle se resserra autour de ses côtes, le faisant manquer d'air. Il monta de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si loin du sol, que même Legolas ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

« Au secours ! appela-t-il. Fili ! Legolas ! Gandalf !

\- Reposez-le, _tout de suite_ , grogna Fili, les lames sorties. »

Legolas avait déjà tendu son arc, la pointe de sa flèche ne tremblait pas du tout. Autour d'eux, les branches des arbres commencèrent à bruisser un avertissement. Kili poussa et tenta de s'enfuir de la prison de l'arbre.

« PAIX ! »

Tout s'arrêta. Gandalf s'avança rapidement et se posta devant Fili et Legolas.

« Paix, mon vieil ami, répéta-t-il, bien que sa voix ne tonne plus. Rappelez vos moutons, car nous ne voulons aucun mal. C'est vous que nous cherchons. »

Une voix profonde résonna de l'intérieur de l'arbre qui tenait Kili.

« Je suis heureux d'entendre votre voix, mon ami.  _»_

La voix parlait lentement, mais était pleine de pouvoir et de puissance.

« Vous amenez des orques dans ma forêt ?

\- Des orques ? dit Kili avec indignation. »

La branche le rapprocha de l'arbre, et il réalisa soudain qu'il regardait deux yeux. Il cligna. Ils clignèrent.

Il fut très reconnaissant que la branche le tienne, sans quoi il serait tombé de choc. Il y avait un arbre qui parlait à Gandalf, et il avait des yeux, des yeux qui s'étrécissaient en le regardant avec intensité. Le visage de l'arbre était couvert de mousse comme si c'était des cheveux, et les branches les plus hautes de sa tête allaient dans tous les sens. Il avait même une _barbe,_  une grosse barbe de mousse épaisse qui était plus longue que toutes celles que Kili avait jamais vues. L'arbre avait une meilleure barbe que lui. S'il n'avait pas été dans un tel danger, Kili aurait pensé à être insulté.

« Hrum, des orques, dit l'arbre. Bien que vous ne parliez pas comme l'un d'eux.

\- Il n'est pas un orque, Sylvebarbe, l'assura Gandalf. »

Il ne fit aucun autre geste pour aider Kili, mais réussit à garder Legolas et Fili en arrière.

« Je ne suis pas un orque, répéta Kili. »

La prise sur lui se détendait, assez pour qu'il respire, mais pas assez pour qu'il s'échappe.

« Je suis Kili, j'ai du sang de nain en moi ! Vous ne le voyez pas ? Ma peau n'a pas une couleur orque !

\- Je ne juge pas la chair, grommela Sylvebarbe, le rapprochant de nouveau pour regarder Kili. Car des choses qui semblent belles peuvent être bien mauvaises, hrum.

\- Alors croyez-moi quand je dis que je ne suis pas un orque ! Je suis un nain, du sang de Durin.

\- Sang ! Barrum, trop parlé de sang. Parlez d'arbres, petite chose, de la terre d'où vous venez. »

Kili fronça les sourcils.

« Hum, de... de l'Est, l'Est de la Forêt Noire. Vertbois ! Pardon, de Vertbois. De la Montagne de Solitaire. Bien que je sois né dans les Montagnes Bleues. »

Est-ce que personne n'allait _l'empêcher_  de tout balbutier ?

« Si pressé dans vos paroles, dit Sylvebarbe, secouant la tête et faisant bruisser les branches. Ne soyez pas si hâtif, petit nain. Vous êtes jeune, plus jeune que vous ne le savez. »

Il reposa enfin Kili au sol, oh, le sol était bon, très bon. Ses jambes faillirent céder sous lui, et il serait tombé si Fili et Legolas ne l'avaient pas rapidement soutenu. Fili enroula ses deux bras autour de lui, le serrant fort, tandis que Legolas drapait un bras autour de ses épaules _._  Kili fit une grimace, presque embarrassé de l'attention qu'il recevait.

« Je vais bien, promit-il.

\- Je vous crois, quand vous dites ne pas être un orque, soupira Sylvebarbe. Car bien que vous soyez imberbe, vous êtes certainement un enfant de Aulë. »

Il fit 'hum', un bruit qui résonna si profondément que Kili n'en avait jamais entendu de pareil.

« Pourquoi dérangez-vous notre repos, magicien ? Il y a longtemps que les arbres ne se sont pas réveillés.

\- Je viens avec le plus urgent des besoins, dit Gandalf. L'Isengard est devenu la proie de la folie. »

Sylvebarbe recula avec stupéfaction.

« Saroumane était mon ami, dit-il, secouant la tête. »

Les feuilles dans ses branches bruissaient avec même le plus doux des mouvements.

« Il avait l'habitude de marcher dans la forêt avec moi. Comment pouvez-vous parler de folie ?

\- Nous avons des raisons de penser que Saroumane s'est tourné vers les ténèbres, dit Legolas. »

Il attira pour la première fois le regard de Sylvebarbe. Kili réprima l'envie irrationnelle de se poster devant l'elfe. Les elfes avaient peut-être réveillé les arbres, mais c'était souvent les haches des nains qui les abattaient.

« Il a rasé l'Isengard et tout ce qui l'entoure.

\- Barrum ! Quels mots vous prononcez ! grommela Sylvebarbe. Comment savez-vous cela ?

\- Il y a un feu en Isengard, dit Fili. La fumée et le feu montent haut dans le ciel. »

Sylvebarbe ne dit rien, mais il sembla troublé. Enfin, aussi troublé que pouvait sembler un arbre.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas l'œuvre de Saroumane, dit Kili, bien qu'il soit fort certain que c'était le cas. Mais les orques ravagent le Rohan, et ils sont certainement en Isengard. »

Sylvebarbe fit un 'harrumph'.

« Je n'ai nulle querelle avec Saroumane, dit-il, et le cœur de Kili s'effondra. Pas plus que je ne me soucie des orques. Ma tâche est de rester dans les bois, petit nain. Et dans les bois, je resterai. »

Kili le fixa, sa mâchoire se décrocha.

« Alors vous n'allez rien faire ? demanda Fili, stupéfait. Mais ils font du mal aux gens !

\- Je dois m'occuper de la forêt, répéta Sylvebarbe. »

Il se pencha en avant, et ses yeux étaient presque gentils.

« Il y a longtemps que ces arbres dorment, et je dois les laisser dormir encore, hrum. Mes arbres sont ma tâche, et mon devoir sur cette terre. Nous devons rester en paix, barrum. Voilà ce que je dois faire. »

Pendant un long moment, personne ne dit rien. Kili fixa le sol, où les racines de Sylvebarbe – ses pieds – se trouvaient. Sans l'aide que Gandalf pensait obtenir des Ents, ils seraient trop peu nombreux. Ils ne pourraient jamais aider Thengel et Thorin, et les orques poursuivraient Bilbon-

« Merci, mon ami, dit Gandalf. »

Kili tourna brusquement les yeux vers lui. Le magicien s'inclinait devant Sylvebarbe, s'appuyant sur son bâton.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous voir, dit Sylvebarbe avec affection. Mais cela ne fait pas si longtemps que je vous ai vu pour la dernière fois.

\- Votre horloge ne va pas aussi vite que la mienne, répondit Gandalf. »

Il semblait essayer de tirer parti d'une réponse très désagréable.

« Cela fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé.

\- Hrum, vous êtes jeune, mon ami, dit Sylvebarbe en secouant la tête. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps du tout. »

Gandalf fit un 'ttt' puis regarda Fili et Kili. Kili fronça les sourcils : il y avait une étincelle dans les yeux de Gandalf qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

« Peut-être pas. Assez longtemps, peut-être, pour que je puisse vous demander une faveur ? L'elfe et moi avons à faire au Rohan, et cela requiert une chevauchée rapide qui n'est pas pour les nains. De plus, ils ont promis d'être devant l'Isengard dans deux jours. Pouvez-vous les y emmener sans danger ? Il n'y a personne à qui je confierais plus volontiers leurs vies. »

Legolas regarda Gandalf avec conclusion, mais tint sa langue. Kili commença à parler, mais Fili lui marcha sur le pied.

« Ouille, marmonna-t-il, incendiant son frère du regard. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui échappait ?

« Je pourrais protéger deux nains pendant un moment, acquiesça Sylvebarbe au bout d'un moment. Je les emmènerai à la route qui mène à l'Isengard dans deux jours. C'est un moment très court.

\- Et je ne le demanderais à personne d'autre, dit grandement Gandalf. »

Il s'inclina bien bas devant Sylvebarbe, puis se tourna vers les autres.

« Je voudrais dire au revoir, si vous permettez. »

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'encouragements. Sylvebarbe s'écarta et ils se rapprochèrent de Gandalf, les questions filant aussi vite que possible.

« Que faites-vous ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas trop lourds pour que vous nous emmeniez avec vous !

\- Pourquoi devez-vous les laisser ici ?

\- Parce que les Ents ont des convictions très solides, dit Gandalf, mais sont prompts à la justice plus qu'aux vieilles amitiés. Fili, Kili, allez avec Sylvebarbe. Faites-moi confiance. Nous vous reverrons dans deux jours. »

Kili hocha la tête avec réticence. Fili lui prit la main et la serra fort.

« Serons-nous en sécurité ? demanda-t-il. »

Gandalf hocha la tête.

« Vous serez plus en sécurité avec Sylvebarbe que partout ailleurs, cela je peux vous l'assurer. Sylvebarbe sait qui vous êtes, et sait ce que vous êtes. Il ne fera pas de mal à Kili, je le jure. »

Clignant des yeux, Kili se tourna vers son frère, qui avait en effet l'air prêt à découper tout ce qui essaierait de s'en prendre à lui.

« Je vais bien, Fee, dit-il doucement. »

Fili grogna, d'une façon très similaire à celle de Thorin, mais il pressa brièvement la main de Kili.

Gandalf hocha la tête, leur donna à tous deux une tape sur l'épaule, puis se retourna pour partir. Legolas le suivit, puis marqua une pause sur une racine. Il se retourna vers Kili, et les émotions dans ses yeux bleus interrompirent sa respiration.

« Soyez prudent, dit enfin Legolas, comme incapable de trouver d'autres mots. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il se détourna et partit.

« Vous aussi, dit doucement Kili. »

Il savait que l'elfe l'entendrait, malgré la distance entre eux. Il soupira et observa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir les cheveux blonds de Legolas, puis se retourna pour retourner auprès de Sylvebarbe. On tira sur sa main, et il se souvint qu'il se tenait encore à côté de Fili. Fili, qui avait l'air _très_  curieux.

Kili avala sa salive.

« Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Fili.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que quoi ?

\- Ce, ce truc, avec Legolas.

\- C'est un ami. Je sais, c'est un elfe, il ne devrait pas être mon ami, mais il est gentil quand on apprend à le connaître. »

Fili étrécit les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas juste un 'ami', ça, dit-il. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, cependant, Sylvebarbe les appela de sa grosse voix.

« Venez, petits enfants de Aulë. Allons marcher pour nous occuper des arbres. Il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à l'ouest, hrum. J'ai toujours aimé aller à l'ouest j'ai l'impression que je marche avec le soleil. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur :
> 
> Kili fait apparemment 4 pieds 8 pouces de haut, soit 2 pouces de plus que son frère, et deux de MOINS que son Oncle. Thorin est un très grand nain du haut de ses 4 pieds 10 pouces et demi. Legolas approche/dépasse les 6 pieds.


	15. Les ténèbres arrivent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVERTISSEMENT : Descriptions graphiques de violence, et tout ce qui va avec. Première partie de chapitre très gore, je conseille donc à ceux que ça dérange de passer directement au premier (-).

Les montagnes les dominaient depuis longtemps quand Holdwine donna le signal de s'arrêter. Bilbon attendit tandis que le Cavalier fouillait la zone. Quoi qu'il ait trouvé, ça ne lui plaisait pas, et le front d'Holdwine se creuse.

« Vous entendez cela ? Murmura-t-il. »

Les sourcils froncés, Bilbon regarda autour d'eux. Le petit chemin sur lequel ils étaient, directement en face des Montagnes Blanches, était fait de galets, de pierres et d'herbe. Il y avait quelques arbres, ici dans les montagnes, et à leur gauche, le Plateau s'étendait. Le brouillard de la montagne descendait doucement, couvrant tout sur son passage. Tout était paisible et silencieux.

Bilbon s'immobilisa. Silencieux. Ce n'avait pas été silencieux depuis des jours. En tendant l'oreille, il tenta d'entendre le bruit des oiseaux, des faucons qui volaient autour des sommets de montagnes. Il n'y avait aucun cri, aucun sifflement.

« Rien, murmura Bilbon. »

Holdwine hocha sombrement la tête.

« Nous devons trouver un abri, immédiatement. Les grands rochers dans le Plateau sont un pari sûr. »

Le Plateau était trop exposé, mais Bilbon comprenait son raisonnement : si quelqu'un avait demandé à Bilbon où il devait se cacher, ayant le choix entre une épaisse forêt sombre ou les grandes plaines lumineuses de la Comté, il aurait choisi les plaines, lui aussi. Elles étaient familières, elles étaient chez lui. La logique n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Cependant, il devait parler.

« Les montagnes pourraient nous fournir de meilleurs cachettes.

\- Pas pour les chevaux, dit Holdwine. Vite : je ne sais pas depuis combien c'est silencieux. »

Bilbon se mordit la lèvre, mais descendit néanmoins. Il n'était pas assez doué avec un cheval pour le faire aller où il voulait, mais il pouvait facilement en mener un par la bride.

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il le ressentit. Un puissant tambourinement résonnait dans la terre, froid et laid et mauvais. Bilbon fixa le chemin devant eux, et ce fut comme si la route montait vers lui, se précipitant trop vite dans sa direction. Il s'agrippa à la selle de son cheval et frissonna.

Puis il les vit. Du brouillard ils sortirent, grands, plus grands que tout ce que Bilbon avait jamais vu, et habillés de noir. Leurs chevaux étaient noirs et humides, ayant été poussés trop loin, mais ils portaient toujours leurs cavaliers vers l'avant. Bilbon ne voyait pas leurs visages, mais soudain, l'Anneau commença à brûler contre sa peau. Il murmurait, la voix éraillée prenant tant de force qu'il ne savait pas comment Holdwine ne l'entendait pas.  _Nous avons entendu l'appel de l'Anneau..._

« Bilbon ! Cria Holdwine. »

Il était trop tard pour s'enfuir. Même si Bilbon avait été sur son cheval, ils auraient été rattrapés. Il tira Dard de son fourreau et força le cheval à s'éloigner. Ce n'était pas le cheval qu'ils voulaient. C'était après Bilbon qu'ils en avaient. C'était l'Anneau.

_Cours_.

Bilbon se figea, sa lame tendue devant lui.  _Cours, Bilbon. Mets l'Anneau et disparaît !_

Ils étaient presque là. Plus proches maintenant, il voyait l'écume à la bouche des chevaux, les yeux sombres et furieux. C'étaient des bêtes massives, tellement plus grandes que lui ou les chevaux du Rohan, et maintenant, maintenant Bilbon voyait qu'il y avait trois cavaliers. Les regarder le gela jusqu'aux os _,_ et Bilbon ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de trembler. L'un d'eux poussa un cri différent de tout ce que Bilbon avait jamais entendu, aigu et promettant de la douleur, et il se baissa pour essayer de couvrir ses oreilles.

_Mets-le !_

Ils allaient le tuer. Ils étaient si grands et terribles, simassifset effrayants, et alors qu'ils se rapprochaient,la puanteur de la mort se faisait sentir. C'était exactement la même odeur que dans son rêve et Bilbon découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Figé au sol, tremblant comme un enfant, son épée tirée brandie devant lui plus symbolique que menaçante. Sa main se porta au collier dissimulé sous sa chemise. Des doigts moites s'enroulèrent autour de la chaîne et la suivirent jusqu'ç l'Anneau. Il pouvait le mettre, il pouvait disparaître, il pouvait s'échapper-

Ses doigts frôlèrent d'abord les perles, et il sortit de sa stupeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut pratiquement jeté en l'air quand Holdwine l'attrapa et le hissa sur son cheval.

« Arrière, sales bêtes ! Hurla-t-il. »

A Bilbon, il cria :

« Accrochez-vous ! »

Bilbon agrippa la tunique d'Holdwine et s'exécuta. Les cavaliers étaient presque sur eux. Il brandit Dard devant lui en direction des cavaliers, sa lame d'argent si brillante semblant presque ordinaire face aux monstruosités devant eux.

Puis Holdwine poussa un cri de guerre et leva son bouclier et son épée, et la puanteur de la mort était encore plus proche, assez proche pour donner des haut-le-cœur à Bilbon, et du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut au dernier moment une longue, longue épée que l'on dégainait. Il y eut un bruit humide et un hennissement douloureux de la part du cheval et un bruit de bois qui craquait puis ils tombèrent, tombèrent vers le sol, et Bilbon fut éjecté de la selle. Il rencontra le sol avec son épaule gauche, réussissant à peine à ne pas pousser un cri. Il avait l'impression que son bras était en feu, et son estomac se retourna. Il réussit à se redresser et à se remettre sur ses pieds tremblants.

Le cheval d'Holdwine était à terre, du sang coulant de sa gorge tandis qu'il était pris de spasmes avant de s'immobiliser à jamais. Holdwine lui-même était debout, couvert de bleus et de sang mais dressant son épée contre les cavaliers. Son bras gauche il le gardait replié contre son côté, et Bilbon put voir du sang en goutter. Les trois cavaliers l'encerclaient rapidement, mais Holdwine ne céda pas le terrain. Bilbon recula de peur mais maintint sa prise sur Dard.

Lentement les cavaliers s'avancèrent, coinçant Holdwine et Bilbon dos à la montagne. Ils pouvaient grimper – mais pas assez vite. Des pierres s'enfoncèrent dans ses pieds tandis que Bilbon continuait de reculer, cherchant une issue, n'importe quelle issue. Le brouillard s'avança vers lui et l'enveloppa, les rendant encore plus intimidants tandis qu'ils apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans le nuage. Ils étaient comme des fantômes, quelque chose sorti d'un cauchemar, et tandis que l'un d'eux tendait la main vers lui, Bilbon frissonna.

Puis, au-dessus des montagnes, le soleil commença à percer. Les cavaliers hurlèrent et crièrent de douleur et s'éloignèrent. Bilbon laissa quasiment tomber Dard pour protéger ses oreilles du terrible bruit. Il sembla lui traverser le crâne et ne laisser rien d'autre que le hurlement dans ses pensées et son âme. Il ferma étroitement les yeux et essaya de se concentrer pour respirer, il devait  _respirer_ , malgré le pourrissement qui les entourait.

Le soleil continua de monter, s'étalant sur la terre et chassant le brouillard. Bilbon, toujours dans l'ombre de la montagne, sentit le martèlement des sabots tandis que les chevaux et leurs cavaliers faisaient demi-tour et fuyaient avant d'être pris dans les rayons. Quand le martèlement ne fit plus trembler tous les os de son corps, il osa ouvrir les yeux, et les vit disparaître dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus, vers l'ouest. Il se leva et trembla et trembla.

Holdwine grogna et tomba à genoux, et ce fut toute l'impulsion dont Bilbon avait besoin. Il jeta Dard au sol et courut vers son ami, l'attrapant avant qu'il ne puisse tomber.

« Holdwine, Holdwine !  _Holdwine_  ! »

Lentement les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent devant ses cris désespérés.

« Nous devons vous emmener... en sécurité, dit-il d'une voix éraillée. En... »

Il grimaça etsaisit ses côtes.

Ce n'était pas seulement son bras qui était battu. Dans son flanc se trouvait un gros morceau de bois venant du bouclier, quand le cavalier noir l'avait réduit en miettes. Bilbon se mordit la lèvre. Il avait appris la médecine de base auprès d'Oin pendant le voyage, et possédait quelques connaissances parce qu'il était un hobbit. Mais c'était bien au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait entièrement guérir.

« Faut vous protéger, haleta Holdwine, tendant la main vers lui. »

Bilbon se figea tandis que cette main allait vers sa nuque, puis sa poitrine, suivant la chaîne.

Mais sa main se posa simplement sur le cœur de Bilbon, qui battait encore follement dans sa poitrine.

« J'ai juré... de vous protéger, murmura Holdwine. De vous garder en sécurité, de vous... de vous emmener au Mordor. »

Holdwine n'atteindrait pas le Mordor. Holdwine tiendrait à peine dans les jours suivants s'il ne recevait pas des soins appropriés.

« Et vous m'avez protégé, murmura Bilbon. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Holdwine. Ils m'auraient eu, si vous n'étiez pas intervenu. Je vous dois ma vie.

\- Non, Bilbon, insista Holdwine, et son sourire était taché de sang. C'est nous qui avons une dette envers vous. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux pour chasser la brûlure dans ses yeux tandis qu'il déposait son ami au sol.

« Peut-être, un jour, dit-il. Mais pour l'instant, c'est moi qui vais vous protéger. Restez éveillé, et ne bougez pas. »

Il courut vers le cheval tombé et tira le sac d'Holdwine de la selle. Il marqua une brève pause, appuyant une main sur le flanc du cheval et murmura des paroles d'adieu, de tristesse et de gratitude, puis rejoignit son ami. Les linges et les herbes dans le sac étaient basiques, et loin de suffire pour ce qu'un guérisseur ferait, aurait besoin de faire. Mais Bilbon pouvait en faire assez pour le maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce que Holdwine atteigne un guérisseur.

Il traita soigneusement la blessure de son mieux, puis la maintint en place avec le morceau de bois qui dépassait encore.

« Ne le retirez pas, prévint Bilbon. Vous retirez ça, et vous êtes fichu, vous m'entendez ? »

Pour une raison obscure, ses mots vacillaient et tremblaient plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Holdwine hocha la tête, n'ayant plus assez de force pour parler.

« Pouvez-vous vous lever, si je vous aide ? Demanda Bilbon. »

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, cependant. Comment un hobbit était-il censé soutenir un homme adulte, il n'en avait aucune idée : il avait eu assez de mal à soutenir Thorin quand il avait été blessé, et le nain avait été guéri par Gandalf.

La douleur dans son cœur revint avec la force d'un double coup de poing. Gandalf, disparu à jamais et Thorin, quelque part dans le monde. Que ne donnerait-il pour avoir le nain à ses côtés, même si Thorin ne lui disait rien d'autre que les mots qu'il avait criés ce jour-là à Erebor. Juste une étreinte, qu'on le serre dans les bras juste une dernière fois...

Un souffle d'air sur sa joue le fit sortir de ses pensées. Son cheval se tenait devant lui, hennissant doucement.

« Oh, bonne  _fille,_  la complimenta Bilbon, tandis que le cheval se mettait à genoux. Oh, tu es une bonne fille, toi. »

Il commença à soulever Holdwine, marquant une pause quand il fut évident que l'homme ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Lorsque Holdwine fut presque droit, il aida l'homme à se pencher au-dessus du cheval, ses doigts se nouant presque douloureusement dans la crinière. Mais le cheval ne broncha pas, resta patiemment agenouillé, comme s'il savait que sa charge avait besoin de soins.

Lorsque Holdwinefut installé, Bilbon échangea le sac d'Holdwine avec le sien sur la selle. Il enroula son ami dans ses propres fourrures, puis flatta doucement le flanc du cheval. La jument se leva soigneusement, bousculant à peine Holdwine.

« Bilbon, murmura l'homme. »

Il était assez alerte pour savoir ce que le hobbit avait prévu.

Bilbon se tourna vers la jument, lui faisant baisser la tête.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Tu es une très bonne fille. Emmène-le au village que nous avons croisé hier, tu veux ? Ne marche pas comme on le faisait : avance vite, aussi vite qu'il pourra le supporter. »

Le cheval souffla et donna un coup de sabot sur le sol. Bilbon sourit.

« Merci, dit-il à nouveau. »

Alors seulement il se retourna vers son ami.

Holdwine avait l'air pitoyable, le visage pâle et émacié, sa tunique ensanglantée et déchirée. Son bras il le coinça contre sa poitrine, bandé mais toujours brisé.

« J'ai échoué, murmura-t-il misérablement. Bilbon, pardonnez-moi.

\- Vous m'avez conduit jusqu'aux montagnes, vous m'avez sauvé de ces choses, quoi qu'elles étaient, et vous m'avez protégé de moi-même, dit Bilbon en secouant la tête. Vous n'avez pas échoué du tout, Holdwine. Vous avez fait plus que n'importe quel homme aurait pu, ou dû faire, pour un Semi-Homme comme moi.

\- Vous n'êtes la moitié de rien du tout, Maître Hobbit, insista Holdwine. Vous êtes un véritable ami. Soyez prudent, je vous prie. »

Bilbon déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête.

« Au village, dit-il lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. »

La jument commença à s'éloigner d'un bon pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque le cheval eut disparu de son champ de vision, galopant au-delà des hautes collines du Plateau qui lui bloquaient la vue, qu'il recommença à bouger. Au-dessus de lui, le soleil coupait la majeure partie de l'ombre de la montagne, laissant le chemin inondé de lumière.

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui, là où s'étaient trouvés les cavaliers. Même les orques restaient et se battaient au soleil, bien que ce ne soit pas idéal pour eux. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils enfuis ? Étaient-ils si noirs et vils qu'un simple rayon de soleil pouvait les blesser ? Ou quelque chose les avait-il appelés ailleurs ?

Aucune de ces possibilités ne le réjouissait. Il resserra sa cape elfique autour de lui, la seule cape qu'il lui restait désormais, puis se dirigea vers l'est le long des montagnes.

(-)

Le soleil se couchait quand Gandalf et Legolas arrivèrent au Gouffre de Helm. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils furent confrontés à un barrage de questions. Une seule, cependant, s'éleva au-dessus du bruit.

« Où sont mes neveux ? »

Legolas se tourna vers le roi nain.

« Ils sont en sécurité avec les autres forces, dit-il. »

C'était aussi proche de la vérité qu'il pensait pouvoir se permettre, pour le moment. Gandalf lui offrit un signe de tête approbateur.

« Ils nous retrouveront en Isengard.

\- Ils allaient bien ? »

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de poser la question. Plus encore, il la posa non à Gandalf, mais à Legolas. Touché, l'elfe descendit de cheval et saisit l'épaule du nain.

« Je vous donne ma parole qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité et traités comme des amis. Je ne laisserais aucun mal arriver à Kili. Ou Fili, ajouta-t-il, avec à peine une respiration entre les deux. »

Seul Gandalf sembla saisir sa pause, et le magicien se contenta de sourire. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le magicien était au courant de la sensation qui s'attardait dans son cœur quand il pensait au jeune nain. Comment, il l'ignorait. Qui sait comment Gandalf découvrait les choses ?

Pour une fois il semblait que Legolas soit d'accord avec les nains : les magiciens, en particulier les magiciens du nom de Gandalf, étaient astucieux de façon exaspérante.

« Viendront-ils ? Demanda Aragorn. »

Gandalf eut un signe de tête bien plus ferme que Legolas n'aurait eu.

« J'ai une foi complète en eux, dit le magicien, une lueur dans les yeux. Et j'ai foi en vos neveux, aussi. La politique est un procédé délicat qu'il vaut mieux laisser à la famille royale.

\- Et vous l'avez laissé à Fili et Kili ? S'exclama Dwalin. Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez intelligent. »

Ori lui donna un coup de coude, marmonnant quelque chose sur ne pas insulter un puissant magicien.

Thorin semblait également agacé, mais à quel sujet, Legolas ne le savait pas, car il ne prononça pas un mot. À la place, un cri vint d'au-dessus d'eux.

« Levez la porte ! Levez la porte ! »

Legolas et Gandalf s'empressèrent d'écarter leurs montures du chemin tandis que les portes s'ouvraient en grand. Il y eut un bruit léger, comme la pluie qui tombait sur les feuilles, et Legolas sentit son cœur se remplir de joie.

« Ils sont venus, murmura-t-il. »

Par les portes passèrent les brillants guerriers elfiques de la Lothlorien, se tenant droits et pleins de force. Leurs arcs étaient presque aussi grands qu'eux, et ils tenaient fermement leur bâton de combat à côté d'eux. Ils se mirent en formation et se dressèrent devant le groupe émerveillé, silencieux. Puis l'un d'eux sortit du groupe, vêtu d'une armure dorée.

« Roi Thengel, dit-il. Nous sommes venus.

\- Haldir, souffla Legolas. »

Aragorn se dirigeait déjà vers lui pour le saluer, saisissant l'elfe par les épaules, murmurant de bonnes nouvelles. Haldir sourit et fit un pas de côté pour laisser Legolas l'étreindre.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir, Haldir.

\- Et moi, vous, dit Haldir, parlant en Sindarin. J'avais craint que vous ne soyez encore dans la Forêt Noire, sous l'emprise des ténèbres. »

Son sourire retomba lorsque Legolas détourna les yeux, torturé.

« Je suis désolé, Legolas. »

Gimli souffla derrière eux.

« Parlez une langue que nous pouvons tous comprendre ! »

Legolas sourit au jeune nain.

« Nous n'avons fait que nous saluer, Gimli. »

Il sentait les yeux de Thorin sur lui, ne croyant pas ce qu'avait dit Legolas, mais le roi resta silencieux. Aragorn et Gandalf, qui avaient entendu et compris les paroles d'Haldir, ne parlèrent pas non plus, ce dont Legolas fut reconnaissant. Il pensait souvent à son père et aux ténèbres qui avaient pénétré dans sa maison. A Vertbois devenu la Forêt Noire, et à la dévastation qui avait été infligée à la forêt. Aux ténèbres qui avaient piégé l'esprit et le cœur de son père et l'avaient changé et tordu en quelque chose qu'il n'était pas. Parfois, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Un souvenir du sourire et du rire de Kili traversèrent son esprit, et il se surprit à ne plus être empli de pensées sombres, mais de pensées joyeuses. La sensation dans son cœur revint. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti une telle chose pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas un membre de sa famille ou un ami proche, et jamais avec une telle ferveur pour  _qui que ce soit._ Cependant il la sentait s'éveiller en lui chaque fois qu'il pensait à Kili. Le souvenir de la main de Kili frôlant la sienne le fit se sentir chaud, tellement chaud.

Thengel s'avança jusqu'à être directement en face d'Haldir.

« Je dois admettre, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, avoua-t-il. Il y a longtemps que les elfes et les hommes ne se sont pas tenus ensemble.

\- En effet, acquiesça Haldir. Mais autrefois, il y a longtemps, nous partagions une alliance, pour nous tenir l'un à côté de l'autre lors des temps les plus troublés. Nous sommes venushonorer cette alliance. »

Thengel eut un grand sourire.

« Et vous êtes plus que bienvenus, Maître Elfe. Venez, reposez vos troupes : nous marchons tôt dans la matinée contre l'Isengard. »

La bonne humeur d'Haldir disparut.

« Quelles nouvelles de Galadriel ? Demanda Gandalf.

\- Elle a vu une grande noirceur dans le cœur de Saroumane, dit-il. »

La compagnie se tut à ses mots.

« Une noirceur qui n'a pas toujours été là. Mais maintenant, il aspire à quelque chose de plus dangereux : le pouvoir. Et ce n'est pas un pouvoir qui a sa place dans ce monde.

\- Sauron, cracha Thorin à travers ses dents serrées, et Haldir acquiesça.

\- Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous ? Demanda Gimli, levant la hache. Partons pour l'Isengard !

\- Nous nous reposons d'abord, puis nous marcherons, Maître Gimli, dit Thengel, amusé. »

Même Haldir sourit au jeune nain qui bouillait presque d'envie d'aller en Isengard pour ouvrir des crânes. S'il en avait l'occasion, Legolas était certain que le nain s'attaquerait à tous les orques d'Isengard à lui tout seul, et serait furieux qu'on lui donne le moindre coup de main.

Peut-être Legolas pouvait-il le faire changer d'avis.

« J'ai entendu dire que les nains ne se reposent pas aussi bien que les elfes le peuvent quand nous nous reposons, nous tirons de l'énergie du sol sous notre corps et du ciel au-dessus de notre tête. Je ne saurais présumer que les nains en font autant, dit-il à Gimli. »

Quand il croisa le regard de Thorin, cependant, il lui adressa un clin d'œil, si rapide que Gimli le manqua. Thorin ne sourit pas, mais son regard était plein d'amusement.

« Bah, de l'énergie du ciel et du sol ! Nous autres nains avons été tirés du sol, et laissez-moi vous dire, Maître Elfe, que quand nous dormons, nous dormons profondément, dit Gimli. »

Il commença à monter les escaliers menant à la grande salle à l'étage.

« Venez avec moi, et nous verrons qui tirera le plus d'énergie d'une petite sieste ! Ma force vous fera trembler les os de par sa puissance !

\- Ses ronflements le feront, au moins, marmonna Bofur. »

Il secoua la tête et fit glisser son chapeau sur le côté.

« Il va vous falloir des coussins pour vos oreilles, Maître Legolas.

\- En cette circonstance, peut-être, mon ouïe supérieure ne me servira pas, dit Legolas avec ironie. »

Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers, il entendit Dwalin renifler derrière lui et dire :

« Je l'aime  _vraiment_  bien, celui-là. »

Legolas sourit et continua à la suite de Gimli. Jamais auparavant l'approbation d'un nain n'avait eu d'importance pour lui en fait, son père l'aurait encouragé à chercher la  _désapprobation_  des nains. Cependant, elle était maintenant la bienvenue et il ne s'en sentait queplus léger et heureux.

Dans son esprit, un jeune nain aux cheveux sombres lui adressa un grand sourire, et il se sentit encore plus léger.

(-)

Volant à travers le Plateau, les Nazgûl chevauchaient. Ils avaient entendu l'appel de leur Maître, et ils savaient où ils devaient aller. Ils laissaient derrière eux mort et pourrissement à chaque pas du galop de leurs montures souillées. Ils avaient senti l'Anneau, mais l'avaient perdu de vue. Maintenant, ils chevauchaient pour amener le sang et la mort aux ennemis de leur Seigneur et Maître.

Au-dessus d'eux, davantage vinrent les rejoindre. Pour la première fois depuis bien des siècles, ils étaient de nouveau tous ensemble, appelés pour servir. Et ils serviraient.

Tandis que la nuit se poursuivait, les ténèbres leur donnant de la force, ils se rapprochaient d'Isengard.

(-)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN ! Le suspense est insoutenable...
> 
> Plus sérieusement, après les Ents, voilà que les Nazgûl sont de sortie...


	16. La Bataille d'Isengard

Il n'y avait aucun soleil dans le ciel quand ils approchèrent de l'Isengard. Des nuages attendaient en hauteur prêts à faire tomber la pluie. Le ciel n'avait fait que s'assombrir depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés quelques heures plus tôt.

Non que cela semble concerner Sylvebarbe. Rien de ce qui n'impliquait pas les arbres ou les poèmes ne semblait concerner Sylvebarbe, pensa amèrement Fili. Et cela incluait de venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Au moins Sylvebarbe tenait sa promesse et conduisait Fili et Kili sur le route en toute sécurité.

« Je me souviens de la croissance de cet arbre, disait Sylvebarbe à son frère, désignant un très grand arbre. Si petit et délicat, barrum. Et maintenant il est plus grand que la plupart des autres. »

Kili eut un son d'affirmation polie pour montrer qu'il écoutait. En vérité, les yeux de son frère étaient fixés sur l'horizon, essayant d'obtenir un aperçu de l'Isengard. Étant donné qu'il était fixé sur une large branche partant de l'épaule de Sylvebarbe, Kili verrait tout avant Fili.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? Lui demanda Fili. »

Kili secoua la tête.

« Patience, grommela plaisamment Sylvebarbe. Soyez tous les deux patients. J'ai promis à Gandalf que je vous conduirais en sécurité, et en sécurité je vous conduirai. Nous y sommes presque. La montagne a été traversée, hrum, et maintenant nous descendons.

C'était bien plus rapide que monter, cela était certain. Bien que Sylvebarbe maintienne ce qu'il appelait un 'rythme tranquille', ses jambes étaient assez grandes et longues pour que même une marche paisible semble aller vite. Deux fois Fili avait dû s'accrocher à l'épaule gauche de Sylvebarbe pour ne pas tomber.

Cependant ils avaient dormi en toute sécurité dans les bois pendant deux nuits, et avaient parcouru bien des kilomètres en si peu de temps. Le soleil avait brillé la veille, et Sylvebarbe leur avait trouvé un bosquet pour se reposer, rempli d'une eau très douce qu'ils avaient tous deux bue avec avidité. Ils avaient ensuite laissé échapper un énorme rot, les faisant glousser comme des enfants, mais ils avaient satisfait leur besoin d'une boisson fraîche. Sylvebarbe leur avait donné des baies – chasser n'était pas vraiment autorisé à Fangorn, à moins de vouloir perdre un membre ou trois – et leur avait trouvé des fruits pour leur repas. Même si ça leur rappelait les elfes, Fili s'était surpris à apprécier la nourriture. Cela n'avait pas semblé gêner Kili non plus.

Bien sûr, les elfes en général ne semblaient pas gêner Kili ces temps-ci. En particulier un jeune elfe qui voyageait avec eux. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Kili s'était lié d'amitié avec Legolas. Fili n'aurait pas cherché plus loin, parce qu'ils étaient amis, et tant mieux pour son frère, sauf que ce n'était manifestement  _pas_  que de l'amitié, et Fili en avait assez que Kili essaye de le pousser dans les bras de Dernwyn.

Oh oui. Sa revanche serait prompte et satisfaisante.

« Plus que quelques collines, petits nains, et je vous rendrai sains et saufs aux vôtres, dit Sylvebarbe, et Kili et Fili échangèrent un sourire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre séjour dans la forêt, car j'ai apprécié de discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que des arbres.

\- Ce fut beaucoup mieux que toutes les autres forêts que nous avons traversées, dit honnêtement Fili. »

Fangorn avait semblé si terrible, aussi horrible que la Forêt Noire, mais deux jours passés dedans avaient changé sa perspective. En sécurité sur les épaules de Sylvebarbe, ils avaient traversé la forêt, le soleil brillant à travers les feuilles, les arbres leur murmurant presque bonjour quand ils passaient.

Que Mahal le protège, il était en train de se changer en amoureux des arbres. Il leva rapidement la main pour vérifier ses oreilles et les trouva parfaitement rondes. Pas de pointes elfiques pour lui, au moins. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« C'est ma partie préférée, leur dit Sylvebarbe. Ces arbres chantent dans la brise, hrum, et glissent vers... quoi ? »

Les cieux assombris avaient dissimulé le champ soudain vide devant eux. Pas un champ, non, réalisa Fili, mais une désolation. Des souches d'arbres et des branches étaient étalés partout, et autrefois il y aurait vu un champ d'abattage. Maintenant, cependant, après deux jours à parler avec Sylvebarbe et à voyager parmi les arbres, il y vit un champ de bataille. Une bataille que les arbres avaient perdue.

Kili semblait aussi frappé que lui.

« Oh, fit Sylvebarbe, fixant la scène avec horreur.  _Oh._  Ces arbres étaient mes amis. Je les ai regardés poussés toute leur vie. Maintenant leurs voix sont silencieuses à jamais.

\- Je suis désolé, dit doucement Fili. Sylvebarbe, je suis tellement désolé. »

Il savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un. Il avait vu tomber des amis, avait vu des gens qui n'étaient même pas ses amis tomber pour lui. Mais il n'avait jamais perdu d'amis de cette façon.

Au-dessus de lui, Kili se percha encore plus haut.

« Regardez, dit-il. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'ouest. Tout près, la tour d'Isengard se dressait contre les cieux assombris. En-dessous se trouvaient une multitude de feux. Même à cette distance, Fili voyait les profondes cavernes creusées dans la terre, illuminées par les feux au fond. Que faisaient-ils ?

« Saroumane ? Dit Sylvebarbe, stupéfait. Un magicien devrait savoir qu'il ne doit pas blesser la terre et décimer les bois ! En particulier un magicien qui a juré de les protéger ! »

Il y avait définitivement de la colère dans sa voix, et une fureur si profonde que Fili n'avait jamais rien entendu de pareil. Sylvebarbe écarta les jambes et recula ses bras.

« Accroche-toi, Kee ! Lança Fili. »

Juste à temps. Sylvebarbe se pencha en arrière, presque plié en deux, et poussa un grand cri. Il résonna sur le côté de la montagne, plein de chagrin et de rage. Il continua encore et encore pendant si longtemps que Fili ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter.

Puis ce fut fini et Sylvebarbe se redressa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Kili.

\- C'est un appel à la marche, dit sombrement Sylvebarbe. Une marche pour mettre fin à toutes les marches. Nous n'attendrons pas longtemps, petits nains, que les miens arrivent. Gandalf aura l'aide qu'il a demandée : les Ents partent à la guerre. »

Fili fixa le vide devant lui avec des yeux brillants. L'espoir surgit dans sa poitrine.

« Oui, murmura-t-il avec ferveur.  _Oui_  ! »

Des arbres derrière eux, des bruits d'écrasement montèrent. Fili fit volte-face juste à temps pour voir un autre Ent, plus mince et plus grand que Sylvebarbe, entrer dans la clairière. Les yeux de l'Ent regardèrent partout, et il poussa une note profonde de désarroi. Un autre écrasement retentit plus loin dans la ligne des arbres, et un autre Ent apparut.

« Nous attendrons, mais pas longtemps, promit Sylvebarbe. Car j'ai à faire avec Saroumane, en Isengard, et je veux les miens avec moi quand je partirai, barrum. Un magicien  _devrait savoir qu'il ne faut pas faire cela_.

\- Oh, il le saura quand vous en aurez fini avec lui, dit Kili. »

Fili laissa échapper un rire ravi.

Les Ents allaient se joindre aux autres. Aucun nombre d'orques ne pouvait se dresser contre les Ents. Même maintenant, d'autres apparaissaient depuis les arbres.

« Tiens bon, mon Oncle, murmura Fili. On arrive. »

(-)

La pluie tombait régulièrement tandis qu'ils marchaient. À courte distance, la grande tour de l'Isengard surgissait du sol et se dressait pour percer le ciel. Elle semblait sombre et menaçante, encore plus avec la fumée et les flammes qui montaient tout autour. Quoi que Saroumane soit en train de faire, c'était quelque chose de noir et mauvais.

Thorin jeta un regard derrière lui. Malgré son attitude calme, Legolas était aussi tendu que son arc, ses yeux regardant devant eux.

« Que voyez-vous ? »

Il posa la question doucement, assez doucement pour qu'elle soit cachée parmi le murmure des chevaux, mais assez fort pour que Legolas puisse l'entendre.

« Il y a beaucoup d'orques, murmura Legolas en retour. Et d'autres créatures que je n'ai jamais vues auparavant. Elles sont aussi grandes qu'un homme, noires et pleines de trop de tourment pour le contenir. Jamais auparavant je n'avais vu ces bêtes.

\- Des Uruk-haï, dit Haldir, venant chevaucher à côté d'eux – et ses lèvres étaient pincées de rage. Saroumane a commis un acte des plus mauvais, s'il a des Uruk-haï à ses côtés. Ils sont nés d'un orque et d'un homme, et apprécient le goût du sang. »

Son regard balaya devant eux.

« Il n'aurait pas eu le temps de faire cela. Ce qui veut dire qu'il les a tirés de la terre, profanant le sol lui-même pour créer ces abominations. »

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un grognement.

« C'est un péché impardonnable, de violer la terre d'une telle façon. Jamais il ne pourra être pardonné. »

Legolas avait l'air sur le point d'être malade. Même Thorin frissonna à cette idée. Cela lui rappelait les dommages que Smaug avait infligés pour prendre l'or à l'intérieur d'Erebor. Les vies que le dragon avait prises, le sort qu'il avait laissé sur les salles, ceci avait été similaire à cela. Smaug avait détruit jusqu'aux pierres de la montagne, les avait souillées et ruinées. Mais ils avaient repris la montagne et ils l'aideraient à guérir.

Thorin reprendrait cette terre, aussi, et elle guérirait également. Ils devaient juste se battre pour cela.

« Halte ! Appela Thengel de l'avant. »

Legolas trotta rapidement pour le rejoindre. Le reste de la compagnie se trouvait déjà là-bas, et quand ils atteignirent l'avant, Thorin put voir pourquoi la halte avait été ordonnée.

Il devait y avoir des  _milliers_  de créatures en armure devant eux. Ce n'étaient pas des orques, bien que ceux-ci soient également nombreux. Non, ce devaient être les Uruk-haï. Ils se tenaient comme des hommes et portaient des armes plus lourdes comme les nains. Les Uruk-haï se tenaient silencieusement devant l'Isengard, attendant. Attendant les ordres, réalisa Thorin en sursautant. Ils étaient calmes et composés, assez intelligent pour connaître la tactique.

« Ce ne sera pas une bataille aisément gagnée, dit Thorin.

\- Gandalf, mon ami, pourquoi m'amenez-vous des soucis ? »

Tous les yeux se portèrent vers la tour. Sur un balcon se tenait un homme en robes blanches avec de longs cheveux blancs. Même à travers la pluie, Thorin voyait son bâton noir.

« Saroumane, cessez cela ! Cria Gandalf. Vous êtes un magicien du Conseil Blanc, vous avez juré de protéger cette terre ! Pourquoi la souillez-vous ?

\- La souiller ? Répondit Saroumane avec un rire profond. Je l'ai rendue meilleure qu'elle n'était ! Elle n'était rien, rien du tout, juste de la terre et de l'herbe, mais maintenant, maintenant elle porte la vie. Une vie qui est meilleure que les autres sur cette terre insignifiante. »

Gandalf donna l'impression d'avoir été frappé.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? Murmura-t-il avec chagrin. Comment vous êtes-vous tourné du bien vers le mal ? »

Saroumane le fusilla du regard, ayant manifestement entendu les paroles du magicien.

« Je ne me suis détourné de rien, dit-il d'un ton mordant. C'est vous qui avez été trompé, mon vieil ami. Vous ne savez pas ce qui peut être accompli. Ensemble, vous et moi pourrions nettoyer ce monde et recommencer à zéro. Rejoignez-moi ! Aidez-moi, mon vieil ami, à faire ce qui est juste ! »

Le chagrin de Gandalf disparut jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une douleur qui commença à nourrir sa colère.

« Dites-moi, dit Gandalf, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, quand Saroumane le Sage a-t-il abandonné la raison pour la folie ? »

A cet instant, Thorin sut que la bataille allait commencer. Il agrippa la poignée de Orcrist pour se préparer et vit la pointe d'une flèche juste à sa droite.

« Attendez, ordonna Thengel. »

Fulgram transmit l'ordre avec ses mains, son poing levé juste assez haut pour que ses hommes le voient. Haldir ordonna quelque chose en Sindarin et ses elfes attendirent, leurs propres arcs armés et en joue.

Saroumane secoua la tête.

« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, dit-il avant de regarder son armée. Ils sont à vos ordres ! »

Thorin ne comprit pas ses paroles jusqu'à ce qu'un warg blanc traverse les rangs. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

« Azog, murmura-t-il. »

L'orque réussit à le repérer parmi les autres et eut un rire dur.

« Bien, dit Azog, sa langue se tordant avec l'usage de la langue commune. Pas de Semi-Homme pour vous sauver. »

Thorin montra les dents et resserra sa prise sur son épée. Le tissu attaché à son poignet semblait presque brûler, lui rappelant le hobbit qui n'était plus à ses côtés. À côté de lui, Dwalin jura en Khuzdul, et Bofur prépara sa pioche. Cette vision le fit sourire. Si Azog avait cru les affaiblir avec la mention de Bilbon, il n'avait rien accompli. La pensée du hobbit ne ferait que les encourager. Si les Uruk-haï sortaient, alors le Rohan ne serait pas en sécurité, la Montagne Solitaire tomberait, et quelque part, où qu'il soit, Bilbon serait trouvé et tué.

Les Uruk-haï ne s'échapperaient pas de l'Isengard. Les orques ne vivraient pas pour raconter les exploits qu'homme, elfe, et nain pouvaient accomplir quand ils se battaient côte à côte. Saroumane ne vivrait pas pour voir la guérison de la terre qu'il avait détruire.

« Tirez sur l'un d'eux, demanda Gimli à Legolas. N'importe lequel, ça m'est égal. Commencez, mon gars ! »

Legolas ne remua pas son arc d'un pouce, mais ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire narquois.

« Patience, murmura-t-il. Vous devez faire preuve de patience, mon ami.

\- Je pourrai faire preuve de patience quand je serai mort, dit fermement Gimli. Tuez-les. »

Aragorn dégaina son épée, imité par Fulgram et Thengel.

« Ne montrez aucune pitié, car ils n'en auront aucune pour vous ! Lança Thengel à ses Cavaliers. »

Thorin les fouilla du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Dernwyn, près de la ligne de front, sa propre épée au clair et prête. Il fit un rapide signe de tête à Bofur, et Bofur glissa immédiatement du cheval sur lequel il était monté pour la rejoindre. Lorsqu'il fut avec elle, Thorin se retourna vers l'avant. Thengel croisa son regard et lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant.

Azog poussa un grognement et leva son épée irrégulière. Les Uruk-haï rugirent, un grand bruit qui ramena Thorin à la bataille aux portes de la Moria. Il se secoua et tira Orcrist de son fourreau.

Gimli poussa enfin un soupir frustré et tapota l'arc de Legolas du bout de sa hache. Legolas, ne s'attendant pas au brusque mouvement, lâcha accidentellement la flèche. Elle siffla à travers les airs et se ficha entre deux parties d'armure d'un Uruk-haï sur la ligne de front. Le rugissement s'arrêta tandis qu'ils se retournaient tous pour voir tomber l'un des leurs.

Legolas se tourna vers Gimli avec un regard furieux, Gimli haussa les épaules et n'eut pas l'air moitié aussi désolé qu'il aurait dû.

« Bon garçon, approuva Dwalin. »

Le regard incendiaire de Legolas passa alors sur lui.

Le rugissement reprit en chœur, et les Uruk-haï commencèrent à courir vers l'avant.

« Ne les laissez pas passer ! Rugit Thorin. »

Orcrist brillait si fort et si bleu sous la pluie qu'elle ressemblait à une lanterne brandie à la vue de tous.

« Occupez-vous d'eux, ordonna Gandalf. J'ai à faire avec un magicien. »

Il donna un coup de talon à son cheval et se dirigea vers l'avant. Thengel lança immédiatement la charge après lui, poussant un grand cri de guerre. Ce fut Thorin qui fit avancer le cheval tandis que Legolas préparait une autre flèche. Sa vision était concentrée sur Azog, et Azog seul. _Coupe la tête du_   _serpent,_   _et son_   _corps meurt,_ rappela la voix de son père dans sa tête. Azog avait certainement fait cela à la Moria, bien des années plus tôt. La tête de son grand-père avait mené à une retraite hâtive que seule la folle attaque de Thorin avait stoppée. Il espéra que la tête d'Azog 'inspirerait' l'armée de Saroumane d'une façon similaire.

Les rugissements des Uruk-haï se mêlèrent aux cris de guerre et à ceux des elfes et des hommes derrière Thorin. Ils s'approchèrent de plus en plus, les chevaux martelant la boue sous leurs sabots, et Thorin sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient assez proches maintenant pour qu'il puisse voir la pluie glisser sur l'armure épaissede l'ennemi. Il abaissa son épée sur son côté et s'accrocha à la crinière du cheval pour s'abaisser davantage. Quelque chose s'accrocha à sa jambe, et Thorin sut sans avoir à regarder que Legolas avait enroulé sa propre jambe autour de celle de Thorin, pour mieux l'empêcher de tomber. L'elfe tirait déjà flèche sur flèche dans les ligues des Uruk-haï derrière la ligne de front, faisant confiance à Thorin pour faire une brèche.

Et une brèche il ferait.

Il frappa la ligne ennemie avec un bruit métallique, la force manquant de le faire tomber du cheval. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de trancher les cours de plusieurs Uruk-haï en un coup. Le cheval continua de l'avant et progressa à travers les lignes ennemies, mais ils étaient au milieu de la bataille maintenant, et bientôt, il ne pourrait plus avancer très loin.

« Legolas ! Hurla Thorin. »

Il donna un nouveau coup d'épée, sa lame déjà couverte de sang.

Legolas relâcha sa jambe, et Thorin roula sur lui-même pour atterrir sur ses pieds dans la boue. Il ne regarda même pas, se contenta de trancher et continua d'avancer à travers les lignes. Les Uruk-haï étaient plus grands que lui de plus d'une tête, mais il utilisa sa taille à son avantage, pour en couper plusieurs aux genoux. Une fois à terre, ils étaient des proies faciles pour Orcrist.

Un Uruk-haï lança sa masse vers lui, puis se retrouva avec deux flèches à travers le cou. Thorin jeta un regard en arrière et trouva Legolas déjà en train de changer de cible, plantant flèche sur flèche dans l'ennemi. Deux flèches, cela dit – un peu excessif. Thorin faillit sourire et continua d'avancer. Il avait un orque pâle à retrouver.

« Leurs cous ! Visez leurs cous ! Cria Aragorn aux Cavaliers. »

Le rugissement de Dwalin vint de la gauche de Thorin, et il trouva son ami en train de donner de la hache avec grand effet. Bofur et Ori formaient un triangle avec lui, avec Ori en train d'utiliser une hache lourde qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Dwalin. Il semblait l'utiliser comme on utiliserait une épée, poignardant et assommant les ennemis avec une grande précision avant de rapidement trancher dans les points faibles. Pour quelqu'un qui avait commencé avec une fronde, Ori montrait un grand potentiel avec les armes plus lourdes.

Avec eux se trouvait Dernwyn, qui se battait aussi férocement qu'elle l'avait fait avec Fili. Cette fois, cependant, elle ne retenait rien : ce n'était pas une joute amicale. C'était un combat à mort, et il était clair qu'elle prenait cela très sérieusement. L'un après l'autre, les adversaires rencontraient sa lame brillante, et l'un après l'autre ils tombaient devant elle. Avec Bofur et Dwalin à ses arrières, et Ori à ses côtés, elle était manifestement bien protégée.

Sans même regarder Thorin envoya Orcrist vers sa droite, achevant l'Uruk-haï qui arrivait en courant vers lui. Il retira son épée et s'accroupit, faisant tournoyer l'épée en cercle autour de lui, mettant plusieurs Uruk-haï à genoux. Le doux bruit des flèches traversa l'air, et tous les Uruk-haï tombèrent dans la boue. À travers la pluie, Thorin put voir les elfes qui s'étaient placés en terrain élevé, tirant en tandem quand c'était nécessaire. Même si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, il était content qu'ils les aient appelés à l'aide. Il restaient encore tant d'orques et d'Uruk-haï autour de lui que sans les elfes, les hommes et les nains auraient été submergés.

Et davantage d'ennemis continuaient d'arriver. Il entendait les chevaux hennir de peur en rencontrant leurs ennemis, et leurs cris tandis qu'ils tombaient. Des hommes criaient quand ils étaient frappés, et leurs corps parsemaient le sol autour des Uruk-haï. De plus en plus d'ennemis sortaient des trous dans la terre. Même les elfes échouaient, les Uruk-haï étant calculateurs avec l'arc comme avec le combat au corps-à-corps. Une voix familière cria de surprise, et Thorin fit volte-face.

« Legolas ! Hurla-t-il. »

Il fut lui-même surpris de la peur qu'il ressentait pour l'elfe. Il voulut aller le trouver, mais se retrouva soudain à voler dans les airs, renversant plusieurs Uruk-haï. Il s'empressa de trancher ceux qui étaient encore assommés sous lui, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, puis se remit sur pieds.

À travers la pluie, le warg blanc se dressait contre la boue sombre et les cieux gris. Thorin se figea. Sur sa monture, Azog semblait aussi satisfait de lui-même que cette nuit-là parmi les arbres en flammes. Cette fois, cependant, Thorin ne fit pas mine d'attaquer. Les Uruk-haï s'écartaient d'eux, comme s'ils sentaient que c'était à Azog de s'occuper de cela. Thorin resserra sa prise sur sa lame et attendit.

Azog eut un rire de gorge.

« Pas de Semi-Homme, nargua-t-il, son sourire creusant les cicatrices sur son visage. Pas de courage. »

Thorin sentait des crampes dans ses mains tant il agrippait Orcrist fort. Lentement le warg s'avança, le pourchassant. Le choc des épées et des boucliers, les cris des mourants et les rugissements des attaquants disparurent jusqu'à ce que Thorin n'entende plus que le martèlement de son cœur et la lourde respiration du warg. Son corps se tendit, attendant le moment parfait pour frapper. Serait-ce lui qui infligerait le premier coup, ou Azog ? Qui attaquerait en premier ?

Une flèche vola à travers l'air, s'enfonçant profondément dans le crâne du warg. Le warg tomba comme une pierre, et Azog trébucha de son perchoir. Surpris, Thorin fit volte-face pour trouver l'archer.

Et fixa la scène devant lui.

« Désolé, on est en retard ! Lança Kili. »

Il avait encore son arc en main depuis son perchoir dans l'arbre qui bougeait. À ses côtés, de l'autre côté du tronc, Fili eut un grand sourire.

« Sylvebarbe, reposez-nous ! »

Effectivement, l'arbre tendit les bras – il avait des bras, pensa-t-il, l'arbre bougeait avait des  _bras_  – pour saisir soigneusement ses neveux et les déposer au sol.

« Où est Saroumane ? Lui demanda l'arbre. »

Il avait une voix profonde et pleine d'une colère vertueuse.

« Où est le magicien, barrum ?

\- Dans la tour, réussit-il à dire. Gandalf est allé le combattre. »

L'arbre poussa ce que Thorin aurait qualifié de  _grognement._

« J'ai un mot à lui dire, à lui qui profane mes forêts. »

Ses yeux se portèrent au-delà de Thorin, et le nain se retourna à temps pour voir Azog se mettre sur pieds.

L'arbre poussa un rugissement profond qui résonna dans les airs et de son bras puissant donna un coup à Azog. L'orque vola dans les airs et atterrit quelque part dans l'armée del'autre côté de l'Isengard.

« Je n'ai pas de temps pour les orques, gronda Sylvebarbe. Nous sommes venus enlever leur vermine de notre terre. »

Il avança, évitant soigneusement Thorin et ses neveux.

« Ce sont les Ents, dit Kili pour aider Thorin qui essayait de sortir de sa stupeur. Il a été un hôte charmant _._ Ne les énerve pas : ce n'est pas beau à voir. »

Il y avait d'autres Ents qui descendaient des champs vides près de la montagne, désormais, ramassant de lourdes pierres avant de les lancer sur les Uruk-haï. Des douzaines d'Uruk-haï et d'orques furent écrasés d'un seul coup, et plus encore reçurent des coups de pieds qui les envoyèrent à leurs morts dans les trous.

« Les Ents sont venus ! Cria Fili. »

Puis il se lança dans la bataille, les deux épées au clair. Bientôt les elfes reprirent le cri, et Thorin vit le moment où les Cavaliers en firent autant. Les Ents balayèrent l'Isengard comme un ouragan, et les Rohirrim acclamèrent, se battant avec une ferveur renouvelée. Thorin se jeta dans la bataille, laissant son épée balayer devant lui comme une annonce de problèmes. Des orques rencontrèrent son épée et tombèrent, leur sang noir se mêlant à la boue. Il prit un moment pour hisser un Cavalier qui avait besoin d'aide sur ses pieds, puis continua de se battre.

La bataille avait enfin tourné en leur faveur.

(-)

De plus en plus haut Gandalf monta, poursuivant Saroumane. Le magicien qui avait été son ami n'avait pas eu le courage de l'affronter, et à la place avait fui vers les étages supérieurs de la tour. Gandalf le pourchassa, sentant chacune de ses années dans ses os. Il ne pouvait pas dévier maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas vaciller, la Terre du Milieu était en jeu, et malgré la trahison qui fatiguait son cœur, il devait combattre. Il le  _devait_. Pour le bien du Rohan, pour le bien du Gondor, pour le bien de  _Bilbon_.

Il devait se battre pour son ami.

Il se jeta enfin dans la dernière porte et se retrouva tout en haut de la tour. Saroumane n'était nulle part en vue. Gandalf avança son bâton, cherchant dans tous les coins, essayant désespérément de voir à travers la pluie. Soudain, il sentit une vague de rage féroce, et il fit volte-face juste à temps pour bloquer l'attaque de Saroumane.

Saroumane semblait stressé et trempé par la pluie à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, Gandalf voyait la furie, la  _haine_  dans son âme, et cela le peina.

« Quel bien sortira de cela ? Cria Gandalf par-dessus la pluie et le vent. Il n'y a rien de bien qui puisse sortir de ce que vous avez fait ! Vous êtes sage, trop sage pour ne pas savoir ce que fera Sauron !

\- J'ai vu ses plans, hurla Saroumane. Je sais ce qu'il fera pour la Terre du Milieu, pour  _moi_. J'atteindrai l'apogée du pouvoir et je  _saurai tout._ Tout ce savoir, tout à ma portée, comment pourriez-vousnepas vouloir cela ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour nous rejoindre ! »

Gandalf fit tourner son bâton et reculer Saroumane.

« Sauron ne partage le pouvoir avec personne, dit-il froidement. Vous avez été trompé par le Maître des Tromperies lui-même. Vous êtes devenu le fou. »

Saroumane hurla de rage et envoya toute sa malveillance dans son bâton. Gandalf eut à peine le temps de faire un pas de côté pour éviter le coup, et tomba quand un filament de pouvoir le frappa au coude. La chaleur et la colère brûlaient jusque dans son âme, le faisant frissonner. Mais Saroumane frappait déjà de nouveau, prêt à relâcher davantage de fureur, et Gandalf se releva et bougea plus vite, son bâton empli de toute la férocité qu'il possédait. Il réussit à repousser Saroumane, mais à peine.

Cela poussa le magicien blanc à le fixer puis à rire, un rire sauvage et terrible qui enleva l'air des poumons de Gandalf.

« Vous me combattez avec la peur, le nargua Saroumane. La peur n'est jamais assez forte, mon  _ami._  »

Un hurlement venu du ciel résonna soudain autour d'eux, et Gandalf se figea. Non. Non, c'était impossible.

« Peut-être puis-je encourager votre peur à être plus forte, dit Saroumane. »

Gandalf se retourna avec la peur au ventre.

Une forme sombre dans le ciel volait vers l'Isengard, hurlant une fois de plus pour annoncer sa présence. Même à cette distance, Gandalf sentait la mort qui s'accrochait au cavalier de la terrible bête. La peur monta en lui, devant cette chose maudite qui aurait dû rester morte. Seule la puissance de Sauron aurait pu les tirer de leurs tombes.

« Il est plus fort que vous ne le savez, dit Saroumane, jubilant devant l'état figé de Gandalf. Et son heure est venue. »

(-)

Au sol, Thorin observa la bête noire ailée approcher.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cria Kili à ses côtés, la peur dans les yeux. »

Le long cou de la bête ne faisait qu'accentuer sa tête et ses dents, et Thorin la sentit le fixer et l'observer comme la proie qu'il était. Sa queue fouetta de gauche à droite, mais le cavalier sur son dos demanda ensuite toute son attention. Il était vêtu entièrement de noir, et il avait l'impression que le cavalier regardait droit dans son âme, enroulant des doigts froids autour d'elle et étouffant la vie qui s'y trouvait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Thorin faillit lâcher sa lame. Il voulait se cacher. Il voulait attirer Kili et Fili contre lui et  _fuir_  et ne plus jamais voir cette terrible chose. Sa peur l'étouffa, le rendant incapable de parler.

Un cri derrière lui arracha enfin son regard de la bête pour se porter sur un elfe blond familier, ensanglanté et sale mais très vivant, qui sauta au-dessus de la bataille sur un rocher.

« Legolas ! S'écria Kili avec soulagement _._  »

Mais Legolas ne put que fixer la créature qui approchait à toute vitesse, et la peur sur son visage ne terrifia Thorin que davantage. Puis Legolas cria, et le nom seul glaça le cœur de Thorin. C'était une fable, un conte pour enfant, un mythe des jours sombres-

« Nazgûl ! Nazgûl ! »

Et le Nazgûl descendit.

(-)

Dernwyn le vit une minute trop tard. Le bouclier, bien lancé, ne lui arracha pas la tête, mais il la fit tomber dans la boue. Étourdie, elle secoua la tête et essaya de se relever. Un orque essaya gentiment de l'aider, et par l'aider elle entendaitla mettre debout pour pouvoir l'éventrer. Elle leva suffisamment les genoux pour se redresser, puis poussa sans élégance son épée vers l'avant. Elle saisit l'orque au milieu du ventre, et il tomba dans la boue, emmenant sa lame avec lui. D'autres arrivaient, et elle sentit la main de Bofur à son coude pour l'aider à se lever.

« Venez, ma fille, on a encore du travail, dit-il. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire fatigué et tendit la main vers son épée.

Puis  _ça_  atterrit, à quelques mètres d'elle. Bofur poussa un cri tandis que le monde tremblait, les faisant tous les deux tomber dans la boue. Elle fit volte-face seulement pour fixer avec horreur la  _chose_  devant elle. Son long cou bougeait comme un serpent, et la bête poussa un cri qui la fit instinctivement lever les mains vers ses oreilles. Mais son cavalier-

Il n'y avait pas de visage derrière son masque, pourtant elle le sentait la fixer. Ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son épée, et quand elle fut tirée, elle put voir sa mort dans son reflet. C'est alors qu'elle fit sa première erreur – elle essaya de se lever.

La créature les balaya, Bofur et elle, sur le côté d'un coup de son aile géante, les séparant. Dwalin rugit et courut à leur aide, Ori à ses côtés, mais l'autreaile les envoya dans une pile d'Uruk-haï. Seule, elle observa la créature avancer vers elle. Elle resserra le poing, puis se figea, réalisant trop tard qu'elle n'avait pas d'épée. Sa lame était encore enfouie dans l'orque, désormais hors d'atteinte.

Elle pouvait y arriver. Peut-être. Elle se releva, ses mains et ses genoux glissant dans la boue, et fit mine de courir vers la lame, mais fut coupée par le long cou de la créature, faisant sa deuxième erreur. Elle faillit glisser et tomba lorsqu'elle recula. Un Uruk-haï tombé avait encore son épée en main, et elle tira dessus pour la libérer. Le poids était mauvais, le fer froid dans ses mains, et elle frissonna en essayant de maintenir sa prise. La créature ne fit que s'approcher, mais elle vint trop près, et la jeune femme donna un grand coup d'épée, tranchant dans son aile. La bête hurla et la gifla par réflexe, sa griffe lui déchirant le visage et l'envoyant dans la boue. Elle réussit à garder l'épée de fer en main, mais tout juste.

Son visage était douloureux, et ses bras ne pouvaient pas trouver de prise dans la boue. Elle tenta frénétiquement de se libérer tandis que la créature ne faisait que s'approcher. Pendant tout ce temps, le cavalier regardait droit à travers elle, une poigne froide se logeant profondément dans son âme. Les mâchoires de la créature claquèrent avec anticipation, et elle hurla de frustration quand la boue s'avéra trop glissante pour bouger. Elle était piégée, elle allait périr-

Soudain quelqu'un se dressa devant elle, les épées découpant le long cou. La créature poussa un hurlement mais recula devant la soudaine menace. Le regard du cavalier fut brisé, et Dernwyn inspira profondément l'air frais. Elle leva les yeux pour voir son sauveur, et son cœur s'arrêta.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient déjà sales de boue, et sa tunique était couverte de boue et de sang. Mais ses tresses pendaient librement, et la rage sur son visage était claire pour tout le monde.

« Vous ne la toucherez  _pas_ , gronda Fili. »

Il fit tournoyer ses deux épées pour accentuer son propos.

« Tu ne peux pas me blesser, siffla le cavalier. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix envoya de la peur dans son cœur. Fili frissonna mais maintint sa position.

« Je ne peux être tué par aucun homme.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, prévint Fili. »

La créature s'avança, et Dernwyn se libéra enfin, passant sa lame entre les genoux de Fili alors même qu'il frappait avec les siennes. Sa lame arracha des dents à la bête, et les lames de Fili trouvèrent une place dans l'œil et le coup de la créature. Elle hurla et recula, trébuchant dans la boue, ses ailes battant frénétiquement. Le cavalier faillit tomber de son perchoir, puis la créature s'envola vers les cieux, hurlant toujours de douleur. Elle se baissa vers le sol pour soulever quelque chose, puis continua de s'élever.

Dernwyn laissa tomber l'épée dans la boue, haletante. Fili fit volte-face et s'accroupit devant elle.

« Êtes-vous blessée ? Demanda-t-il. »

Ses yeux se portèrent sur sa joue, la colère traversant son visage.

« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, lui dit-elle. J'ai perdu mon épée dans la poitrine d'un orque. »

Il la regarda un long moment, et Dernwyn eut le souffle coupé. Les paroles de Morwen lui revinrent, et de tous les moments pour ressentir un élan d'affection,  _d'amour_ , ce n'était pas le meilleur.

Fili se secoua et lui offrit une main. Sa peau toucha la sienne, et elle se retrouva presque nez à nez avec lui. Si proche, assez proche pour sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau gelée.

« J'ai des mots pour vous, dit-elle, se surprenant elle-même.

\- Et moi, vous, acquiesça Fili. Votre épée d'abord.

\- Les orques ensuite, contra-t-elle, et il sourit.

\- Les orques ensuite. Vous êtes une vraie guerrière, Dernwyn. »

Son nom sur ses lèvres fit de drôles de choses à son cœur.

« J'ai esquivé, lui dit-elle. »

Il rit, et cela ne servit qu'à élargir son sourire jusqu'à en devenir douloureux, tant sesjoues étaient refroidies par la pluie et la boue.

« Il faudra que je vous montre mes propres prouesses à l'esquive, se vanta-t-il.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup voir cela. »

Et c'était vrai. Se battre aux côtés de Fili... la seule idée était simplement  _juste_.

Dwalin courut vers eux, les incendiant du regard.

« Vous flirterez plus tard, on a une bataille ! Cria-t-il. »

Il fit tournoyer sa hache, et Fili et Dernwyn se baissèrent de concert tandis qu'il abattait un Uruk-haï qui arrivait derrière eux.

« Allez ! »

Sa main toujours dans celle de Fili, elle sourit et courut vers son épée. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante, aussi  _bien_ -

Un cri de terreur la secoua tandis que sa main s'enroulait autour de la garde de son épée, et elle leva brusquement les yeux. Ses veines se remplirent de glace quand elle aperçut la bataille au sommet de la tour. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le nom crié avec peur pour savoir ce qui se passait, mais chaque cri d'Aragorn ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

« Gandalf !  _Gandalf_  ! »

(-)

Saroumane avait eu raison, au final : la peur ne signifiait rien face à la rage.

Avec un cri Saroumane le plaqua au sol, brisant  _quelque_   _chose_ dans les côtes de Gandalf. Gandalf s'étrangla sur du sang et essaya de ramper vers son bâton. Sa main brisée essayait encore de s'enrouler autour de Glamdring, pour essayer de se battre sans sa magie. Son autre main s'enroula autour de son bâton alors que Saroumane le rejoignait. Un ferme appui de son pied écrasa  _tout_ dans sa main, et Gandalf réussit à peine à garder son cri derrière ses lèvres.

Saroumane secoua la tête.

« Nous aurions pu tout dominer, dit-il. »

Négligemment, il écarta le bâton de Gandalf trop loin pour qu'il l'atteigne.

« Pourtant vous choisissez la mort au lieu de la vie. »

Il leva son bâton pour donner le coup fatal.

Gandalf tendit tout son pouvoir et attira son bâton verslui, avant de le lever pour contrer le coup. Des étincelles sortirent de leurs bâtons tandis que leurs âmes se battaient l'une contre l'autre. La haine et la rage de Saroumane poussèrent contre la peur de Gandalf, et Saroumane eut un rire diabolique tandis qu'il poussait son avantage.

Gandalf ferma les yeux.

 _Tu ne peux pas avoir peur,_  tenta-t-il de se raisonner, mais jamais auparavant n'avait-il été aussi effrayé. La douleur de son cœur face à la trahison écrasait tout en lui, et ne laissait que cette peur qui avait envahi son esprit. Que pouvait-on faire contre la trahison de quelqu'un que l'on avait admiré, respecté, aimé comme sa fille ?

 _Ne perdez_   _pas espoir._

Ses propres mots, dits à Bilbon, envahirent son esprit. Le visage de son petit ami, si plein de désespoir et de douleur quand Thorin l'avait banni, lui vint en tête. Puis il revit les yeux pleins de larmes de Bilbon en Lothlorien, quand il avait étreint Gandalf cette nuit-là, quand Gandalf lui avait murmuré ces mots pour lui donner de la force.

_Il me donne du courage._

Ses paroles à Galadriel ne firent que renforcer le feu qu'il trouva en train de monter en lui. Il se retrouva à penser à la force de Bilbon pour se dresser contre Thorin et son esprit affolé par l'or, sa détermination à amener l'Anneau en Mordor, son cœur qui cherchait encore à  _aimer_ malgréla douleur.

La lumière de son bâton augmenta. Lentement, très lentement elle monta contre Saroumane, la lumière blanche formant des étincelles et se construisant contre la haine de Saroumane. Saroumane gronda et poussa à son tour, sa force surpassant presque Gandalf. Il le ferait, réalisa Gandalf. Saroumane était trop puissant pour qu'il puisse le vaincre. Mais il pouvait aider ceux qui étaient en bas. Il pouvait les aider à gagner. Il pouvait se battre pour ceux qu'il aimait, aussi.

Il pouvait protéger Bilbon, son petit ami qui continuait de le surprendre encore et encore.

Il prit tout ce que ressentait son âme et le plaça dans son bâton. La lumière explosa et les repoussa tous les deux, et envoya tout ce qui était à la base de la tour à genoux.

Quand la lumière s'éclaircit, le corps sans vie de Gandalf le Gris gisait en haut de la tour, à moitié penché au-dessus du bord. Ses cheveux flottaient au vent, mais son âme avait été dépensée.

Le silence régna tandis que la perte de pouvoir était fortement ressentie par tous. Puis un second ralliement fut appelé par les hommes du Rohan, les elfes de la Lorien, les nains d'Erebor. Leur douleur ébranla la tour et effraya les orques, dont beaucoup se retournèrent et s'enfuirent. Les Ents hurlèrent leur chagrin et continuèrent leur assaut, démolissant ce qu'il restait de l'armée de Saroumane. La plupart des Uruk-haï et des orques qui restaient se tournèrent vers les forêts qui se dressaient encore autour de l'Isengard. Ceux qui tentèrent de les suivre, de poursuivre l'assaut, furent retenus par les elfes plus sages. Les forêts retentirent bientôt de hurlements tandis que les arbres se débarrassaient de la vermine qui avait massacré les leurs.

La pluie commença à ralentir, mais les cieux demeurèrent gris de deuil.

La bataille était terminée.

(-)


	17. Les suites

Kili s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de trembler. Tout autour de lui se trouvaient les corps des alliés comme des ennemis. Il était couvert de sang, peu était le sien, voire pas du tout, mais il y avait de la boue, aussi, et la puanteur des morts l'étouffait à chaque respiration. S'il avait respiré, il se serait étranglé.

Il était trop sonné pour inspirer de l'air, cependant. Son arc pendait dans sa main, ses pas vacillaient en essayant de trouver un endroit où marcher qui ne soit pas couvert d'un cadavre. La seule chose qui bougeait rapidement chez lui était son cœur, qui tambourinait contre ses côtes. Ses yeux, aussi, cherchaient partout, essayant de trouver un visage familier. Des Cavaliers le croisèrent avec des hochements de tête, et des elfes le regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Il continua de chercher, sans air dans ses poumons pour appeler les siens. Il avait perdu Fili de vue presque immédiatement après avoir été déposé par Sylvebarbe, et il avait été séparé de son oncle quelques moments après avoir rejoint la mêlée. Il était seul.

« Kili ! »

Kili se retourna à peine avant d'être attiré contre une poitrine solide.

« Êtes-vous blessé ? demanda Legolas. »

Kili sentit soudain ses émotions le frapper. Il enroula étroitement ses bras autour de l'elfe. Avec plus d'hésitation, cette fois, Legolas le serra aussi dans ses bras. Des doigts glissèrent vers ses cheveux et les caressèrent, nettoyant la boue et la crasse de ses boucles, et Kili frissonna.

« Kili, êtes-vous blessé ? »

Kili secoua la tête.

« Non, je... je ne crois pas. J'ai juste... J'essayais de trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais...

\- Tout va bien. »

Legolas le lâcha, seulement pour baisser les yeux vers lui avec un sourire. L'elfe était également couvert de sang et de boue, mais en semblait moins plâtré que Kili.

« Je suis heureux de vous avoir trouvé. Personne ne vous avait vu votre frère et votre oncle vous cherchent. »

S'était-il perdu à ce point-là ? Il avait suivi la bataille vers le fond de l'Isengard. Il cligna des yeux quand il réalisa qu'il était près d'un mur de pierre.

« J'ai continué de me battre, je suppose, dit-il en se grattant la tête. Je me suis laissé emporter. Littéralement, ajouta-t-il avant de renifler. Pas étonnant que je n'aie trouvé personne. »

Maintenant qu'il se tenait debout tout seul, la chaleur fournie par Legolas lui manquait. La perte semblait aussi déranger Legolas, sa main se leva pour se tendre vers lui, avant de retomber au côté de l'elfe.

« Je suis heureux de vous avoir trouvé, dit Legolas. »

Kili décida alors de suivre son impulsion. Ça ne lui avait jamais fait de tort.

Enfin. La plupart du temps. Mais pas cette fois, à son avis.

Il tendit la main et saisit celle de Legolas. Surpris, l'elfe cligna des yeux.

« Je suis heureux que vous m'ayez trouvé aussi, dit Kili. »

L'adrénaline dans ses veines allait lui faire faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, alors il se contenta d'agripper la main de Legolas, se forçant à rester en place. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi son cœur ne cessait de battre aussi vite, mais il ne pouvait que regarder fixement l'elfe.

Puis Legolas lui sourit, un sourire brillant et aveuglant, et il attira Kili vers lui, comme suivant sa propre impulsion. Kili se retrouva de nouveau enveloppé autour de Legolas, son front appuyé sur la clavicule de l'elfe. Il s'autorisa à respirer profondément, et lentement son corps cessa de trembler. Ils restèrent debout là un long moment, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre, et le 'comment' et le 'pourquoi' étaient des questions distantes dont il se fichait. Pour l'instant, que Legolas le tienne dans ses bras, était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Ce fut seulement quand il frôla l'épaule de Legolas sans problème qu'il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Vous êtes plus petit, dit-il à l'elfe, faisant un pas en arrière pour le regarder. »

Legolas le regarda de haut en bas, secouant la tête avec un sourire.

« Non. Vous êtes plus grand.

\- Je ne peux pas devenir plus grand ! dit Kili avec incrédulité. Je suis un _nain._  Nous ne devenons pas plus grands. Je veux dire, je suis déjà plutôt grand, par rapport aux autres nains, mais là c'est ridicule. »

La dernière fois qu'il s'était tenu aux côtés de l'elfe, il lui arrivait à peine à la poitrine. Maintenant, maintenant il lui manquait peut-être une tête pour regarder l'elfe dans les yeux.

« Kili ! »

Kili se retourna en entendant son frère et eut un grand rire, avant d'être quasiment plaqué au sol par Fili.

« Par Mahal, tu m'as fait peur, murmura Fili. Personne n'arrivait à te trouver. »

Fili était de la bonne taille, au moins.

« Je vais bien, l'assura Kili. Legolas m'a trouvé. »

Son frère regarda de Kili à Legolas, les yeux soudain calculateurs. Kili fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de Legolas. Le regard dans les yeux de son frère ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Ça ne finissait jamais bien pour Kili, ce regard.

« Quoi ? dit Kili. »

Il avait une voix défensive, même à ses propres oreilles. Avant que Fili ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, Thorin se ruait vers eux pour enrouler à son tour ses bras autour de Kili. Il attira également Fili dans l'étreinte, et Kili s'agrippa à son oncle, ignorant la boue et le sang dont Thorin était pratiquement couvert.

Thorin ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta de respirer comme s'ils étaient les seuls choses qui restaient sur terre. Au bout d'un moment, son bras bougea, et soudain Legolas était dans l'étreinte avec lui. L'elfe sembla stupéfait, mais ne tarda pas à les serrer tous dans ses bras à son tour. Kili ferma les yeux et sentit des larmes couler sur son sourire. Ils étaient tous en sécurité. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils s'en étaient tous sortis.

Puis Dwalin et Bofur et Ori se ruaient vers eux, et ils rirent tous et se réjouirent de se voir. Kili n'arrivait pas à y croire : à part quelques blessures, ils étaient tous sortis de la bataille ensemble. Par Mahal, c'était une bénédiction.

« On est tous là ! souffla Kili de joie. »

Dwalin resserra sa prise sur sa hache tandis que Bofur levait la main vers son chapeau. Kili sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Qui ? demanda-t-il, regardant de nouveau à travers le groupe. Aragorn ?

\- Il va bien, l'assura Thorin. Non, Aragorn va bien, ainsi que Thengel. Gandalf-

\- Non, je sais pour Gandalf, dit Kili. »

Son estomac se retourna. Il avait entendu le cri résonner à travers la pluie. Il avait vu l'explosion au sommet de la tour. Et il savait, il _savait_ qu'il avait vu le corps de leur ami pendre du haut de l'Isengard. Il était malade rien que d'y penser. Il ne put même pas se forcer à regarder vers la tour où Gandalf était probablement encore.

Gandalf avait combattu Saroumane tout seul pour eux. Il avait affronté le sorcier le plus puissant de la Terre du Milieu pour les aider. Et maintenant, maintenant il était mort.

« Qui ? demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il eut de nouveau une voix.

\- Fulgram, dit Bofur. »

Kili tourna de grands yeux vers le nain. Le fabriquant de jouets eut un sourire triste.

« Il est tombé en défendant ses Cavaliers. Il a été rapidement vengé. »

Kili ne put se forcer à répondre. Le Capitaine leur avait sauvé la vie, à Fili et Kili, après qu'ils aient été capturés. Il était douloureux de penser que, lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, ils n'avaient pas pu l'aider.

« Est-ce que Thengel le sait ? demanda Legolas à sa place.

\- Oui, mon gars, il le sait, dit Dwalin. C'est lui qui nous l'a dit.

\- Dernwyn ? demanda Kili à son frère. »

Fili rougit mais lui dit qu'elle était en sécurité. La façon dont Fili ne cessait de regarder vers l'avant de l'Isengard lui dit exactement où était la Vierge du Bouclier. Kili eut un grand sourire : c'était bon de voir Fili heureux. _Enfin._  Si son frère l'avait juste écouté depuis le début, il n'aurait pas tant froncé les sourcils. Honnêtement.

« Haldir a été gravement blessé, dit Ori à Legolas, qui se tendit immédiatement. Ils ont l'intention de le ramener à la Dame. Si vous voulez lui parler avant qu'ils partent-

\- Je vais le faire, dit Legolas. Merci, Ori.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le magicien ? gronda Dwalin. Tu as vu, Kili ? »

Kili se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai vu quelque chose tomber. Je... ne sais pas si c'était Saroumane ou... ou Gandalf. »

Il déglutit, essayant d'ignorer la silhouette qui avait enfin glissé du haut de la tour.

« Je ne vois pas Gandalf, dit doucement Aragorn derrière lui. »

Il venait de rejoindre le groupe. Il saignait et ses cheveux étaient trempés de pluie et de boue, mais il marchait seulement avec une légère claudication.

« Son corps n'est plus au sommet de la tour. »

C'était donc Gandalf qu'il avait vu, alors. Kili hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Legolas commença à murmurer une bénédiction chantante dans sa barbe, et le Sindarin le réconforta d'une façon étrange. Kili ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas tomber en avant, une vague d'épuisement l'envahissant soudain.

« Tout doux, dit Fili. »

Il le rattrapa et l'attira à lui. Il ne savait pas qui s'agrippait le plus fort à l'autre, mais tout ce que Kili savait c'était que son frère était vivant, qu'il allait bien, et que les doigts de Fili appuyaient fort dans son dos. Kili pencha la tête contre l'épaule de son frère et soupira.

« Vous êtes plus grands, tous les deux ! »

Kili ouvrit les yeux pour fusiller Gimli du regard.

« Non, pas du tout.

\- Mais si ! Je n'ai jamais été plus petit que vous avant !

\- Tu as toujours été plus petit que nous, dit Fili.

\- Tu n'as jamais été plus grand que nous deux. Même si Fili est plus petit que moi.

\- C'est _faux._

\- Oh si c'est vrai.

\- Attendez une minute, dit Thorin en faisant un pas en avant. »

Il regarda Kili, qui réalisa qu'il devait soudain _baisser_  les yeux pour voir son oncle, puis vit Thorin regarder Fili dans les yeux. Il n'avait _jamais_ pu regarder Fili droit dans les yeux auparavant.

« Vous êtes tous les deux plus grands.

\- Impossible, dit Fili. »

Kili secoua la tête.

« Tu es juste enfoncé dans la boue, c'est tout.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on serait plus grands ?

\- On est des nains, mon Oncle.

\- Vous voulez bien la fermer, tous les deux ? s'énerva Dwalin. Gimli a raison, vous êtes tous les deux plus grands. »

Kili fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ce serait arrivé ?

\- Dormir avec des arbres, dit Dwalin en haussant les épaules. Ça t'a changé en elfe. »

En roulant les yeux, Kili secoua la tête. Parce qu'il avait dormi avec des arbres. En quoi est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire quoi que ce soit ? Il se tourna vers Legolas avec un visage très agacé, s'attendant à de la compassion.

Ce qu'il ne pensait pas recevoir fut un regard calculateur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé ? demanda Legolas. Pendant que vous étiez avec les Ents, qu'est-ce que vous avez consommé ? »

Kili fronça les sourcils.

« Des baies et des fruits : je les ai tous reconnus. Croyez-moi, ils ne vous font pas grandir.

\- Et comment avez-vous assouvi votre soif ?

\- De l'eau, dit-il, se demandant encore où Legolas voulait en venir.

\- De l'intérieur de la forêt, dit Legolas. D'un ruisseau dans les bois.

\- Oui ! Quelle importance ? demanda Fili, agacé. »

Legolas commença à sourire.

« Vous avez bu de la potion d'Ent, expliqua-t-il. C'est ce qui fait vivre les Ents. Ça coule sous eux et à travers leurs racines. Ça les fait pousser. Ça les fait _grandir._ »

Lentement Kili regarda les autres nains. Ils regardaient tous Fili et Kili comme s'ils étaient des créatures étranges.

« Quoi ? dit Kili.

\- Tes neveux se changent en baiseurs d'arbres, dit Dwalin. Vous vexez pas, vous êtes pas mal, pour un elfe, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Legolas. »

Legolas se contenta de hausser les épaules, déjà trop habitué à Dwalin pour se vexer.

Thorin sembla perturbé par le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que Dwalin soit aussi grand ou plus grand que lui.

« Est-ce que l'effet disparaît ? demanda-t-il enfin. »

Aragorn secoua la tête.

« Ils seront toujours aussi grands, maintenant.

\- Tu pourrais être plus grand que Dernwyn, peut-être, dit joyeusement Kili. »

Fili fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Tu pourrais être assez grand pour un elfe, rétorqua Fili. »

Kili sentit ses joues se réchauffer et poussa son frère, fort. Les autres nains se contentèrent de rire, mais Kili sentait les yeux de son oncle sur lui et sur Legolas. Et _ça_ , ça n'était jamais bon. Ce n'était certainement pas juste : Kili avait à peine accepté le fait que Legolas lui plaisait et qu'il avait chaud en sa présence, mais si Thorin en avait l'idée le premier-

Oh Mahal. Legolas lui _plaisait._  Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'un elfe.

Fili ne le laisserait jamais tranquille avec ça. Thorin ne l'accepterait jamais. Dwalin lui arracherait la tête. Bofur ne ferait que rire.

Il se demanda ce que ferait Legolas. Il se demanda si l'elfe... ressentait la même chose.

Un tonnerre de bruit de pas s'approcha, et Kili prit l'entrée de Sylvebarbe pour le changement de sujet dont il avait désespérément besoin.

« Sylvebarbe ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, petit nain, gronda Sylvebarbe. Nous essayons de remplir les cicatrices avec la rivière, barrum. La pluie a éteint la plupart des feux en bas, mais il est temps de nettoyer les plaies. Vous devez atteindre un sol plus élevé avant que nous puissions le faire sans danger, cependant.

\- Alors vers les sols élevés nous irons, dit Thorin.

\- Est-ce que ça ne va pas nous emmener vers les arbres ? demanda soudain Ori. Je ne suis... pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Ils ne vous feront pas de mal, l'assura Sylvebarbe. Vous les avez aidé à se venger : vous serez protégés. »

Ori hocha la tête mais ne semblait pas complètement convaincu.

« Filez, petits nains, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez nager, les pressa Sylvebarbe. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'ils eurent besoin d'entendre avant de retourner vers l'avant de l'Isengard. La boue était traîtresse, glissante à certains endroits tandis qu'il était presque impossible d'en arracher les pieds ailleurs. Legolas ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes, enjambant rapidement les mauvais endroits. Kili lui en aurait voulu pour cela s'il n'avait pas été prêt à aider les autres. Même Aragorn avait du mal à traverser la boue.

Thengel parlait avec un Cavalier quand ils approchèrent de la porte.

« Salutations, Thengel, appela Aragorn pour attirer l'attention du roi. Nous avons reçu le conseil d'aller sur des sols plus élevés. Les Ents ont hâte de nettoyer la vermine des orques.

\- Et je les laisserai volontiers faire, dit sombrement Thengel. »

Au Cavalier il dit :

« Levez tous les blessés que vous pouvez. S'ils ne sont pas orques ou Uruk-haï, montez-les vers les arbres.

\- Les arbres ne vous feront pas de mal, promit Legolas au Cavalier quand il eut l'air méfiant. Nous sommes des amis, pas des ennemis. Vous serez en sécurité. »

Le Cavalier eut un hochement de tête plus confiant et décampa. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Legolas se tourna vers Thengel.

« Mon peuple, avez-vous vu... ?

\- Haldir vous a demandé, répondit Thengel. »

Legolas inspira fortement, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

« Il est blessé, mais toujours fort. Ils comptent le ramener en Lothlorien. Il est près de la lisière nord des bois. »

Legolas chercha immédiatement du regard, mais ne bougea pas. Par peur, réalisa Kili. Legolas avait peur, peur de ce qu'il trouverait. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Aragorn avait tendu la main pour agripper l'épaule de Legolas.

« Venez je voudrais aussi voir Haldir avant, je pense qu'il manque un mot ici qu'il parte, dit-il.

\- Oui, nous dirons au revoir à l'elfe, dit Gimli. »

Il leva le menton d'un air déterminé quand Legolas le regarda avec stupéfaction. Le regard de Legolas se porta ensuite sur Kili.

Kili sentit son visage se réchauffer – on dirait que le soleil perçait enfin, ou c'était l'excuse qu'il donnerait si quelqu'un lui posait la question – et sourit.

« Dites-moi comment il va nous serons là à regarder les Ents tout inonder. »

Si Aragorn et Gimli venaient avec lui, Legolas aurait assez d'amis, mais pas trop à ses côtés pour un adieu manifestement difficile. Quoi qu'Haldir ait dit à Legolas avant la bataille, ça avait troublé l'elfe, et il était évident que Legolas ne voulait pas parler seul avec son ami. Trop de gens, cependant, et Legolas ne parlerait pas librement.

De plus, Legolas avait besoin d'une raison pour faire demi-tour et rejoindre le groupe. Et si Kili restait ici, alors peut-être, peut-être que ce serait une raison suffisante.

Legolas hocha la tête, son sourire plus brillant qu'avant.

« Nous reviendrons, dit-il avant de partir. »

Gimli marmonna quelque chose sur la vitesse surnaturelle des elfes et s'empressa de le rattraper. Aragorn se contenta de sourire et de courir avec eux. Kili les regarda partir, les cheveux de Legolas réussissant encore à saisir le peu de soleil qui perçait les nuages. Même avec de la boue et de la terre dedans, ils étaient encore beaux. Ses doigts le démangeaient d'y faire une tresse. Juste une petite, juste pour montrer son affection et à quel point Legolas comptait pour lui.

Il reçut un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, et fit volte-face avec un regard furieux vers son frère. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, Fili déclara un peu fort :

« Aussi amusant que ce soit de voir Gimli essayer de rattraper l'elfe, il faut qu'on se concentre. Thengel, quelle est la suite ? »

Tandis que Kili fronçait les sourcils, Fili évita délibérément son regard. Se moquer de Gimli ? Il ne regardait pas Gimli, il...

Oh.

Mahal, qu'il pouvait être obtus parfois. D'accord, peut-être que Fili avait _un peu_  de cervelle, après tout. Fili savait manifestement ce que – ou plutôt, qui – Kili regardait fixement. Mais pas les autres. Son oncle n'avait peut-être pas encore fait le calcul, et aussi gentil que soit Thorin envers Legolas pour l'instant, cela ne changeait pas le fait que Legolas était un elfe. Il était clair que si Fili était prêt à taquiner Kili, il restait son frère, et ça voulait dire le protéger. Kili aurait volontiers attiré son frère dans une étreinte si cela n'avait pas été susceptible d'attirer les soupçons. En l'occurrence, il se contenta d'un poing serré sur son son côté qu'il cogna dans la main de Fili. Fili lui rendit le geste.

Maintenant qu'il était visible que Kili ne pouvait pas montrer ses affections pour Legolas publiquement, la solution suivante était de les montrer quand même... peut-être juste à Legolas. Des cœurs secrètement enlacés – ça faisait horriblement romantique, le genre de choses dont les demoiselles naines auraient raffolé.

Mais Kili pouvait être furtif. Et discret. Il pouvait garder un secret pour lui-même.

Dans l'ensemble.

Probablement.

Peut-être.

« Nous devons déterminer où est Saroumane, dit Thengel. C'est notre souci principal. S'il vit encore, il doit être fait prisonnier, et son bâton doit lui être pris sur l'heure.

\- On est à peu près certains d'avoir vu quelque chose tomber, lui dit Bofur. On ne sait pas si c'était... enfin. Ça aurait pu être Saroumane. Mais sinon, on ferait mieux de le trouver et vite.

\- Je suis d'accord. Nous attendrons que l'Isengard soit inondé, puis nous le chercherons. »

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Bientôt les Ents rugirent puis la rivière fut relâchée, inondant tout l'Isengard. Kili regarda fixement la vitesse à laquelle l'eau avançait, et pourtant, les Ents ne furent pas emportés. La rivière bondit et s'écrasa contre l'Isengard, recouvrant les corps des défunts et tombant dans les fosses. L'eau sombre et brune commença bientôt à s'éclaircir, et enfin, les derniers feux furent éteints. La rivière commença à couler doucement, et l'eau commença à tomber. L'Isengard était de nouveau propre.

« Je me demandais si par hasard vous aviez été emporté, appela une voix familière. »

Kili sourit tandis que Dernwyn se dirigeait vers eux. Elle était ensanglantée et sale, mais quand son heaume fut retiré, ses cheveux dorés brillaient toujours. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de laisser ses yeux glisser vers Fili.

« Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu trouver votre frère.

\- De l'autre côté de l'Isengard, acquiesça Fili il était complètement et désespérément perdu.

\- C'est drôle, j'aurais cru que ça vous arriverait à vous, le taquina Dernwyn. »

Fili n'en sourit que plus largement. Oh oui, ils formaient le couple parfait. Kili avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de joie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La voix d'Aragorn attira leur attention à tous, et comme un seul homme ils levèrent les yeux vers la tour. Au sommet de la tour, quelque chose bougeait. Quelque chose en blanc.

« Le magicien blanc, siffla Dwalin. »

A Kili, il dit :

« Tire-lui dessus. »

Kili avait tendu son arc avant que Dwalin ne finisse de parler. Il était trop loin pour pouvoir le frapper, cependant, il commença donc à descendre la colline en courant, loin des arbres et en direction de l'Isengard. Son oncle lui cria après, et il entendait au loin Thengel ordonner à Dernwyn de protéger les blessés. Quand il atteignit l'eau, elle n'arrivait qu'à ses cuisses. Il pouvait courir là-dedans. Pas bien, mais il pouvait courir.

Un blanc brillant commença à brûler du haut de la tour.

« Kili, tirez-lui dessus ! cria Aragorn. »

Kili n'attendit pas un moment de plus : il prit une demi-seconde pour se stabiliser dans l'eau, puis laissa voler sa flèche.

Ce qui aurait dû atteindre sa cible brûla soudain jusqu'aux cendres, et la lumière blanche continua de grandir.

« Legolas ! s'exclama Aragorn. »

Soudain l'elfe était juste à côté de lui, préparant une flèche pour tirer. Kili saisit une autre des siennes, la tirant juste après celle de Legolas. Il y en aurait bien une pour marquer.

Toutes deux furent déviées comme des mouches, et soudain la main de Kili commença à brûler. Il haleta et lâcha son arc brûlant, tandis que Legolas en faisait autant avec un cri d'alarme. La lumière blanche devint de plus en plus brillante, si brillante que Kili dut s'abriter les yeux. Sa main tâtonna follement à ses côtés, cherchant quelque chose de stable. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un long bras, et immédiatement Legolas bougea pour lui attraper la main. Kili s'agrippa et essaya de ne pas trembler devant la lumière. C'était plus que de la lumière, c'était du _pouvoir_ , qui le traversait et le fit pratiquement tomber. Pas étonnant que Gandalf soit tombé devant Saroumane.

Mais ça ne semblait pas froid ou cruel. Ce pouvoir était... était _chaleureux_ , l'enveloppait et se déposait étrangement doucement sur ses muscles tendus. C'était presque comme s'il lui disait :

_« Restez tranquille, vous n'avez rien à craindre. »_

Ou ça aurait pu être la grosse voix tonnante qui sembla résonner partout dans la Terre du Milieu.

« Saroumane ! rugit Thorin. Descendez nous faire face ! »

La lumière commença à diminuer lentement, assez pour que Kili puisse voir. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les taches dans son champ de vision et essaya de lever les yeux, mais s'aperçut que la lumière était encore trop brillante pour la regarder en face.

Son oncle tenait Orcrist et elle brillait d'une lueur argentée dans la lumière du jour, malgré les nuages qui cachaient toujours le soleil. Au moins elle n'était pas bleue comme pendant l'averse. Et au moins son arme ne lui avait pas été arrachée. Tandis que cette idée traversait son esprit, Fili courut devant Kili, les deux épées sorties. Aragorn se plaça à ses côtés, brandissant sa propre lame.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un qui ne vous répondra pas, lança à nouveau la voix. »

Thorin gronda et resserra sa prise sur son épée.

« Répondrait-il au Roi du Rohan ? cria Thengel. Vous devez répondre de vos crimes, Saroumane !

\- Je n'ai commis aucun crime contre vous, Thengel, fils de Fengel. J'ai seulement été, et je serai toujours, votre ami. »

La lumière diminua enfin tandis que le soleil revenait, brillant derrière la tour, illuminant la silhouette au sommet. Kili sentit sa mâchoire tomber. C'était impossible. Juste _impossible_.

« Gandalf ? souffla Aragorn. C'est impossible. »

Legolas tomba immédiatement à genoux dans l'eau et la boue.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voyais pas, dit-il. »

Même alors, sa main restait dans celle de Kili.

« Mais vous étiez mort ! cria Thorin. Nous vous avons vu tomber ! Nous avons continué la bataille en votre honneur et nous avons avancé.

\- Et vous avez bien fait, Thorin, fils de Thrain. »

Même à cette distance, Kili pouvait voir la légère lueur d'un sourire très aimé. Il se surprit à avoir un grand sourire, des larmes lui piquant les yeux. Gandalf était vivant. _Gandalf_  était _vivant._

Mais ça voulait dire que...

« C'est Saroumane qui est tombé, dit Fili. C'est lui que nous avons vu _._

\- C'est en effet Saroumane qui est tombé. »

Une tristesse traversa le visage de Gandalf, et Kili réalisa soudain que Gandalf était _blanc._  Ses longs cheveux blancs semblaient briller au soleil, et ses robes étaient aussi pures que la neige.

« Il n'y avait rien de plus que je puisse faire pour lui. Il s'était tourné vers le mal, et au final, c'est sa propre haine et sa rage qui l'ont détruit. »

Il se secoua, puis fit un signe vers ses côtés.

« Je descendrai vous le prouver moi-même, mais je vois l'incrédulité dans vos yeux même maintenant. Je vous le promets, ce magicien-là respire encore. »

Et c'était vrai. Kili continua de le fixer, bouche bée, tandis que Gandalf se dirigeait vers eux dans l'eau. Dès qu'il fut assez près pour l'attraper les nains l'attirèrent à eux, riant et hurlant de joie et de soulagement. Gandalf se contenta de rire et d'adresser une brève salutation à chacun avant d'avancer. Quand il arriva enfin à Thengel et Thorin il fit une révérence rapide.

Thengel secoua lentement la tête avec émerveillement.

« Comment cela se peut-il ? murmura-t-il. Nous vous avons vu tomber. Nous l'avons tous vu.

\- C'est vrai, dit Gandalf, et une ombre traversa son visage. Quand le pouvoir que Saroumane et moi avons créé m'a repoussé, j'ai été lancé à travers le temps et l'espace eux-mêmes. J'ai dérivé et vu passer des éons en un clignement d'yeux. Il n'y avait aucune signification au mot 'temps'. C'était juste moi et l'éternité sans limite des étoiles et des mondes qui ont été, et qui doivent encore être. »

La pure énormité de ce que disait Gandalf émerveilla Kili, tout en le laissant tremblant. La main de Legolas serra brièvement la sienne, le recentrant. Gandalf commença à sourire.

« Puis soudain, je pouvais de nouveau respirer, et ma première respiration était haletante et froide. La chaleur est revenue, et avec elle ma nouvelle connaissance, ma raison de respirer de nouveau. Je suis Gandalf le Blanc, et je vous reviens en cette heure sombre, à ce tournant crucial de la marée.

\- Mais Saroumane est mort, dit Bofur. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Hmm. Nous verrons cela dans un moment. Mais la cruauté et le pouvoir de Saroumane étaient encouragés par un autre pouvoir, bien plus vaste et plus sombre que le sien. »

Gandalf resserra sa prise sur son bâton blanc et fronça les sourcils.

« Nous avons beaucoup à faire avant la fin. Saroumane n'était que le début de ce qui sera un combat terrible. Pas seulement pour nous-mêmes, mais pour toute la Terre du Milieu.

\- Bilbon, murmura Thorin, et Gandalf acquiesça.

\- Oui, Bilbon. »

Il ferma les yeux un moment.

« Il approche du Mordor à chaque pas... et il le fait seul, ajouta-t-il, son front se creusant davantage.

\- Quoi ? C'est impossible, insista Thengel. Il est parti avec mon fidèle Holdwine.

\- Alors Holdwine n'est plus avec lui, dit Gandalf. »

De la glace commença à couvrir les parois de l'estomac de Kili. Bilbon était seul ? Tout seul dans la nature, à transporter cette horrible choses ?

« Je ne sens personne avec lui si ce n'est lui-même... et l'Anneau. »

Thengel se couvrit les yeux de la main avec chagrin.

« Je vous en supplie, ne le dites pas à Dernwyn, implora-t-il la compagnie. Laissez-moi lui annoncer moi-même pour son oncle, plus tard. Laissez-la être victorieuse pour l'instant.

\- Quand vous lui direz, je serai là, jura Fili. »

Kili cligna des yeux de surprise. L'admirer et la trouver attirante était une chose, mais porter avec elle le fardeau de la mort d'un parent était plus comme...

Thengel hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

« Bilbon va-t-il bien ? demanda Thorin à Gandalf d'un ton implorant. »

La douleur dans les yeux de son oncle était presque plus que Kili ne pouvait supporter de regarder.

« Dites-moi si Bilbon va bien, je vous en prie.

\- Il continue sa route, l'assura Gandalf. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Cependant à chaque jour qui passe, il se rapproche de plus en plus du Mordor. Son progrès est lent maintenant, ralenti par la distance qu'il peut parcourir seul. Mais il continue de marcher. Pour autant que je sache, l'Anneau demeure caché à Sauron. Saroumane le cherchait désespérément. Il le croyait avec la compagnie, et avait espéré qu'il serait peut-être avec vous, Fili, Kili. »

Avec eux ?

« Attendez, c'est pour ça que nous avons été pris ? demanda Kili. C'est pour _ça_  que nous avons été enlevés ?

\- Azog cherchait la lignée de Durin, mais vous avez été maintenus en vie parce que Saroumane espérait qu'il était avec l'un de vous. La lignée de Durin est sensible à la fièvre de l'or, et ne laisserait pas une telle babiole hors de leur vue. Ou c'est clairement ce qu'il espérait. »

Kili sentit Fili frissonner à ses côtés. Thorin serra les dents mais ne dit rien. _Jamais_ , se jura Kili. _Jamais je ne cèderai à la malédiction de Durin._ Il y avait des choses plus importantes que l'or et les joyaux, et il réussit à s'empêcher de se tourner vers son frère ou Legolas. Il avait regardé Thorin perdre celui qui avait pris son cœur, et la chance qu'il revoie jamais Bilbon diminuait chaque jour. Même si Bilbon réussissait à détruire l'Anneau, il pourrait ne jamais revenir, et les derniers mots que son oncle lui avait vraiment dits étaient ceux de rage à Erebor. Tout cela à cause de l'Arkenstone et de l'or empilé à Erebor.

« Et au sujet de Saroumane, dit Gandalf en changeant de sujet, trouvons-le. »

Lorsqu'ils purent déterminer la direction générale dans laquelle la silhouette était tombée, ils avaient rejoint Sylvebarbe et plusieurs autres Ents.

« Nous avons trouvé Saroumane, hrum, leur dit Sylvebarbe. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais désigna une grande roue à eau. Là, avec un morceau de bois qui sortait de son torse, se trouvait Saroumane le Blanc. Kili grimaça.

« Il n'a pas souffert, dit Gandalf en inspectant les restes du magicien.

\- Malheureusement, acquiesça Sylvebarbe. Dommage.

\- En effet.

\- Nous allons le descendre et établir un bûcher, dit Gandalf. »

Il leva son bâton quand la compagnie commença à protester.

« Pas pour l'honorer, mais pour débarrasser le monde de sa traîtrise. Laissons ses restes être emportés à jamais par le vent. »

Thengel hocha finalement la tête, bien que ça n'eût pas l'air de lui plaire.

« Il reste des échafaudages qui ne sont pas trop trempés pour brûler. Sylvebarbe, permettrez-vous que vos défunts envoient Saroumane dans un autre monde ?

\- Je ne vois pas de plus grand honneur pour eux, gronda Sylvebarbe, que de dire un dernier adieu à ce vil traître, barrum. »

Kili commença à parler, pour proposer d'aider à descendre le corps de Saroumane – avec beaucoup de secousses et de coups, il l'espérait – quand quelque chose brilla dans l'eau sous la roue. Curieux, il pataugea jusque là-bas, ignorant la conversation derrière lui. De plus près, cela semblait être une chandelle, qui d'une façon ou d'une autre brûlait sous l'eau. Il la contourna, l'inspecta jusqu'à souffler devant l'inutilité de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute. »

Il tendait la main vers l'eau quand Gandalf appela son nom.

« Kili ! »

Le _feu_  qui monta soudain dans ses bras immobilisa Kili, et tout autour de lui disparut. La brûlure était loin d'être aussi forte maintenant, et la chaleur était désirable. Il agrippa la flamme dans ses mains et sut que le grand espace dont Gandalf avait parlé était juste devant lui. Il n'y avait rien que le temps et l'espace dans l'orbe, et Kili la fixa avec admiration et émerveillement. Oh, elle était si chaude, si _merveilleuse,_  et tout ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir était juste devant lui, le bonheur et la paix-

« Kili ! »

Kili releva brusquement la tête. Toute la compagnie était rassemblée autour de lui, et Gandalf tendait déjà le bras pour prendre la flamme – non, l'orbe, c'était une orbe – de ses mains.

« Je vais prendre cela, mon garçon, dit Gandalf gentiment, mais fermement. »

La perte de contact fut immédiatement ressentie, mais avec elle vint une clarté qui manquait depuis qu'il l'avait touchée. Cependant, il frissonna là où il se tenait dans l'eau, soudain trop froide.

« Par mon écorche, murmura Sylvebarbe, secouant la tête avec stupéfaction. Est-ce là... ?

\- Oui, dit simplement Gandalf. »

Il saisit une bourse dans ses robes, une qui était d'un gris familier, et en enveloppa l'orbe. À l'instant où elle fut hors de vue Kili sentit son corps entier s'affaisser. Il était soudain si fatigué.

« Kee ? demanda Fili, soudain juste à côté de lui. »

Son frère semblait inquiet, et derrière lui, leur oncle se dirigeait vers Kili.

« Je vais bien, mentit Kili en se secouant. Je me demandais juste ce que c'était, c'est tout. Il a attiré mon regard.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose que vous l'ayez récupéré, dit Legolas. »

Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air de croire ses propres mots. En fait, il regardait Kili d'un œil acéré, l'inquiétude évidente sur son beau visage. Elle semblait déplacée, ici. Il devrait toujours être heureux, comme l'orbe avait rendu Kili.

Il serra les poings quand il les trouva soudain trop vides.

« Allons-nous en, dit Thengel au bout d'un long moment. Il reste encore beaucoup de chevaux. Les elfes retournent déjà chez eux, et je voudrais retourner chez moi avec les miens. Finissons-en avec Saroumane et laissons cet endroit maudit.

\- Nous nous en occuperons, dit Sylvebarbe. Nous guérirons et réparerons la terre, barrum. Plus jamais la main du mal ne s'étendra aussi loin.

\- Vous avez mes remerciements, mon vieil ami, dit Gandalf avec une révérence. Thengel a raison : nous devons retourner à Edoras. Cette défaite va porter un coup dur à Sauron, mais je crains sa réponse. Si nous devons protéger Bilbon, et détruire l'Anneau, nous devons découvrir ses prochains plans. J'avais espéré que Saroumane pourrait nous le dire, mais nous devons le découvrir par nous-même. »

Il se déplaça dans l'eau plus vite et plus aisément que Kili ne s'y serait attendu.

Fili ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Kili lui donne un léger coup de coude.

« Je vais bien, insista-t-il. Vraiment.

\- Tu ne faisais que la fixer, Kili, dit doucement Fili. Nous n'arrêtions pas de t'appeler et tu ne pouvais pas entendre. »

Non, il n'avait rien entendu. Il avait été si perdu à fixer l'éternité et sa joie pure que les voix de la compagnie n'avaient rien été. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il allait partager avec Fili, pas quand son frère semblait plus inquiet que jamais.

« Juste une orbe, Fee, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Une orbe très brillante. »

Thorin leur adressa à tous les deux un regard mesuré, avant de hocher la tête en direction de la compagnie qui s'éloignait.

« Vous vous êtes tous les deux bien battus aujourd'hui. Votre père et votre mère seraient fiers de vous. Je sais que je le suis. »

Le compliment dur à mériter, autrefois ce qu'il recherchait le plus, ne se comparait pas à la beauté de l'orbe. Mais Kili fut quand même reconnaissant et lui adressa un sourire et des remerciements, bien que les siens ne soient pas aussi enthousiastes que ceux de Fili. Il se secoua et élargit son sourire. Son oncle, fier de lui, bien qu'il se soit perdu dans l'Isengard. C'était un trésor, et c'était mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre, surtout quand son oncle lui agrippa l'épaule. Peut-être était-il enfin adulte aux yeux de son oncle.

Même à travers sa fierté et son bonheur, ses yeux continuaient de s'égarer vers la bourse que Gandalf transportait soigneusement.

(-)

Loin hors de portée de l'Isengard, une créature blessée hurla et continua par-dessus les Montagnes Blanches vers le Mordor, un cavalier noir sur son dos, un orque pâle dans ses griffes.

Loin en-dessous de la créature, un petit hobbit tremblait dans les montagnes, se cachant du terrible bruit. Il frissonna et trembla, ses mains sales recouvrant ses oreilles, malgré la douleur de son épaule blessée.

Et sous ses vêtements sales, un Anneau brûlait et lui déchirait la peau, devenant plus lourd jour après jour.


	18. Des orques le long de la montagne

Le soleil se levait lentement au-dessus des montagnes quand il entendit son nom.

« Bilbon ! »

Bilbon se figea. Personne ici ne connaissait son nom. Il n'y avait même personne ici pour dire _quoi que ce soit_ , pourtant il avait entendu une voix, et elle avait dit son nom. Il se redressa lentement de sa position accroupie derrière les rochers et regarda autour de lui. Les Montagnes Blanches étaient vides de tout en-dehors des rochers et du vent.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la route. Le chemin sur lequel Holdwine et lui avaient erré était plus près des montagnes elles-mêmes, mais de son point de vue élevé tandis qu'il escaladait le côté de la montagne, Bilbon voyait la route, usée mais non-empruntée pour autant qu'il sache. Le dernier être vivant qu'il avait vu à qui il avait pu parler était Holdwine, et c'était des jours auparavant. Peut-être une semaine. Il ne savait plus vraiment. Le temps lui... échappait, en quelque sorte. Il n'en avait plus la notion. Et ce n'était pas comme si la personne qu'il voulait le plus voir apparaître allait descendre la route à cheval, à sa recherche.

« Bilbon ! »

Mais il était impossible de confondre la voix. Pire encore, c'était une voix dont Bilbon savait qu'il ne l'entendrait plus jamais. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de balbutier un murmure désespéré en réponse.

« Mère ?

\- Bilbon, chéri, où es-tu ? »

Bilbon se releva lentement. Ce devait être un tour. Quelque chose que les orques avaient fait, ou peut-être ces terribles cavaliers noirs qu'il ne cessait de voir voler au-dessus de lui.

Mais c'était sa voix, sa voix chantante, et ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux rochers sur lesquels il s'appuyait.

« Je suis... je suis là, appela-t-il. »

Sa gorge était enrouée faute d'être utilisée, et il refusait d'élever la voix trop haut, de peur d'être entendu. Il ne devrait même pas le faire maintenant : ce devait être un tour, parce qu'elle était morte et qu'il avait aidé à l'envelopper dans son plus beau châle lui-même avant qu'on ne l'enterre.

Mais, oh, la _chaleur_  de sa voix tandis qu'elle l'appelait, la gentillesse qu'il entendait. Il eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix ans, de n'être qu'un bébé, qui grimpait sur ses genoux et s'endormait dans l'abri de ses bras.

« Bilbon, appela-t-elle de nouveau, et des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Bilbon, tout va bien, mon cœur. Oh, mon doux Bilbon. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois seul.

\- Ne pars pas, s'étrangla-t-il. »

Il avait soudain désespérément besoin de la voir. Ses yeux fouillèrent partout sa voix avait-elle été plus forte de ce côté ? N'était-elle qu'une voix désincarnée ? Est-ce que les esprits partaient résider dans les montagnes quand leurs corps s'étaient éteints ?

« Je t'en prie, Mère, Mère-

\- Bilbon, appela-t-elle, et sa voix s'évanouissait.

\- Mère ! Je t'en prie, reviens !

\- Bilbon, murmura-t-elle, à peine plus que le vent. »

Du coin de l'œil, il aurait juré avoir vu ses cheveux auburn voler dans la brise.

« Non ! »

Dans un halètement il s'éveilla en sursaut. Tout autour de lui, la montagne était froide, et la chaleur de son rêve avait disparu depuis longtemps. Bilbon frissonna et resserra davantage sa cape elfique autour de lui. Ses joues étaient glacées, et ses joues rencontrèrent des larmes gelées.

Il n'y avait nulle voix dans la montagne pour lui. Seul le vent était là avec lui, hurlant tandis qu'il soufflait autour de lui et à travers lui. Les rochers ne lui avaient donné qu'un abri modéré, et maintenant que le vent avait tourné, encore, il était exposé aux éléments.

Il toussa dans son coude, et le son sembla résonner comme le fracas des épées. Sa poitrine était serrée, comme s'il était enveloppé dans du fer. Si c'était la pluie quelques jours plus tôt ou le simple manque d'air parce qu'il était plus haut que la route, il l'ignorait. Peut-être que cela vaudrait la peine de redescendre vers la route, ne serait-ce que pour respirer un peu mieux. Il se frotta la gorge avec regret et hissa de nouveau son sac sur ses épaules.

Des voix crièrent brusquement, lui faisant resserrer encore davantage sa cape elfique. Elle était maintenant de couleur grise, et plus verte, juste la bonne nuance pour s'assortir à la pierre autour de lui. Il tira le capuchon plus près autour de sa tête, offrant de la protection contre le vent. C'était le seul confort qu'il avait maintenant.

Et la seule façon qu'il aurait de se cacher, car un groupe d'orques monta soudain les pentes devant lui. Bilbon se figea.

« Vous ne pouvez pas travers les montagnes, idiots ! cria un orque. »

Il venait de plus bas sur le chemin à côté de la montagne, si Bilbon devait deviner.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ?

\- On fait parler le prisonnier, cracha l'un des orques près de Bilbon. »

Bilbon voyait maintenant qu'ils portaient un sac rempli de quelque chose qui se tortillait et se débattait dans les mains des orques. Un prisonnier. Ils avaient attrapé quelqu'un. Son cœur se languissait d'aider, qui que ce soit, mais il se força à rester immobile contre les rochers.

Un orque donna un bon coup de pied au sac, et des bruits étouffés en sortirent. Les orques se contentèrent de rire, et avant de s'en rendre compte, Bilbon surprit sa main enroulée autour de la poignée de Dard. La colère le traversa à l'idée d'un innocent pris et abusé de leurs mains. Ils avaient manifestement un sort bien pire réservé à la personne qu'ils avaient capturée, et l'envie de transpercer les orques de son épée le surprit.

L'orque lança soudain le sac, et Bilbon l'entendit rouler et foncer le long du côté de la montagne. Il entendit le bruit distinct quand le sac atteignit la base, et il grimaça, se recroquevillant encore davantage. Le rire des orques résonna dans ses oreilles, fort et rauque et discordant.

Il entendit encore un orque plus bas appeler :

« Prêt à parler, lézard ? »

Il entendit encore la réponse, celle qui le fit se glacer de terreur.

« On vous déteste ! On vous _déteste_  ! »

La créature des cavernes, celui qui avait failli le tuer, celui qu'il avait épargné.

 _Gollum_.

« La ferme ! hurla l'orque plus bas. »

Un bruit sourd fut immédiatement suivi d'un cri de douleur. Les orques près de Bilbon se contentèrent de ricaner.

« Donne-le moi, dit l'un d'eux _,_  sa langue visqueuse et noire caressant ses lèvres. Je vais encore le faire tomber. On va voir si ça lui délie la langue.

\- On pourrait lui tailler le visage, dit un autre. Le faire regarder quand je mange les petits bouts de chair. »

Bilbon se força à ravaler le haut-le-coeur qui monta en lui à ces mots. Sa main resta enroulée si fort autour de Dard qu'il pensa qu'elle ne se relâcherait jamais. Il pouvait peut-être se débarrasser de deux des orques, trois si un autre se rapprochait un peu. Mais il y avait cinq orques au-dessus, et allez savoir combien plus bas. Et il ne pouvait absolument pas utiliser l'Anneau. Même maintenant, ses doigts le démangeaient de le tenir, d'en tirer du réconfort.

Il détestait l'Anneau. Oh comme il voulait qu'il _disparaisse._

« Ça te servira à rien de lutter, lézard, lança l'orque plus bas. Dis-nous ce qu'on veut savoir, et on abrégera tes souffrances.

\- Il est à nous, mon précieux ! cria Gollum. Les méchants orques ne peuvent pas l'avoir ! Il est à nous, rien qu'à nous !

\- Tue-le, cria l'un des orques près de Bilbon. Il est assez frais pour le manger, je parie !

\- T'aurais rien que des os, répliqua celui à la langue sombre. Et on a reçu les ordres de le briser jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres obtienne ce qu'il veut ! »

Son esprit n'assembla les morceaux que trop lentement. Alors même que Bilbon sentait son cœur se geler de terreur, l'un des orques renifla soudain l'air.

« Vous sentez ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Tous les orques cessèrent de se disputer pour renifler l'air.

« Ça sent la chair fraîche pour moi. »

Le vent. Le vent avait tourné et maintenant il soufflait vers les orques à gauche de Bilbon. Il ne respira pas, attendant tandis que l'orque se rapprochait avec un froncement de soucils. S'il bougeait, il pourrait frapper et le tuer, le surprendre, et peut-être s'enfuir. Il pourrait disparaître avec l'Anneau-

 _Utilise_ - _moi._

Bilbon se mordit la langue si fort qu'il sentit le goût du sang. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la poignée de Dard. L'orque vint si près que Bilbon pouvait compter les taches de sang sur son armure. Il frissonna.

Le vent tourna à nouveau, soufflant depuis la montagne.

« Je sens rien, dit l'un d'eux au bout d'un long moment en secouant la tête. Il y a rien là-haut, de toute façon.

\- Je l'ai senti ! gronda l'orque. Tu me traites de menteur ?

\- Je te traite de rêveur, répliqua celui à la langue sombre. Laisse tomber. Plus vite on aura monté le camp, plus vite on pourra manger les rations. »

A l'orque en bas, il cria :

« T'as pu en tirer quelque chose ?

\- Le p'tit lézard est terriblement silencieux, dit l'orque en bas. Donne-moi le sac on va le lancer encore un peu. »

Gollum commença à hurler et à combattre les orques, rappelant tellement à Bilbon la caverne sombre qu'il voulut mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles pour couvrir le bruit. Au bout d'un moment, il fut étouffé, et les orques reprirent leur route. Bilbon attendit qu'ils soient de nouveau en bas de la montagne, tournés vers l'est, avant d'oser bouger. Sa main se raidit tandis que des spasmes douloureux la parcouraient quand il relâcha enfin sa poigne sur Dard.

Ils prenaient le chemin dont il avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas aller par là maintenant, surtout étant donné ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ce n'était pas Gollum qu'ils voulaient. Non, c'était Bilbon. Il se trouvait juste que Gollum en savait le plus sur l'Anneau.

Il ferma étroitement les yeux. Il tirait sur son cou, de plus en plus lourd jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que sa tête finirait par tomber un de ces jours. Il tira la chaîne vers le haut pour soulager la pression, au moins un peu, et trouva le collier aussi léger qu'avant. C'était comme si rien n'y pendait.

Dès qu'il le laissa reposer de nouveau sur sa nuque, cependant, ce fut comme une pierre. Une pierre utilisée par des pirates, celles dont Bilbon avait toujours entendu parler par sa mère, la pierre de noyade. Attachée au cou d'un prisonnier pour l'envoyer jusqu'au fond de la mer.

Bilbon empoigna ses cheveux et essaya de respirer. Trop de choses d'un coup, surtout quand il avait passé les derniers jours tout seul. Les orques qui cherchaient l'Anneau, Gollum qui avait été fait prisonnier, sa mère. Il inspira et essaya de se souvenir de sa voix telle qu'elle avait résonné le long de la montagne. Elle avait été là, il le savait. Peut-être que la montagne était vraiment l'endroit où allaient les ombres après avoir quitté ce monde.

Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis qu'il avait quitté Holdwine. Il se demanda où était son ami il espéra qu'il avait réussi à atteindre le village sans danger. Le Cavalier avait été loyal jusqu'au bout, et il avait sauvé Bilbon non seulement des cavaliers noirs, mais de lui-même, en le tirant de rêves terribles.

Il s'autorisa à s'asseoir pendant un moment. La brise froide le transperça, mais il ne pouvait plus sentir les orques. Ils étaient une forme floue loin devant, pas au pas de charge, seulement en train de marcher, jusqu'en Mordor avec leur prisonnier.

Le Mordor. Bilbon se redressa. Les orques emmenaient Gollum au Mordor. Il avait perdu Holdwine en tant que guide, mais peut-être que le sort lui avait enfin, _enfin_  fait un cadeau en la personne des orques. S'il pouvait les suivre...

Il resserra son sac sous sa cape elfique. S'assurant que la broche en forme de feuille était serrée à sa gorge – et se forçant très consciemment à ne _pas_  penser à une autre broche qui commençait à lui manquer autant qu'un bras ou une jambe – il descendit la montagne aussi silencieusement que possible. Puis il remonta la route à la suite des orques, s'accroupissant derrière des rochers et des plantes épineuses et tout ce qui pouvait dissimuler un hobbit.

Et si la pensée de l'ombre de sa mère, ici dans la montagne, lui donnait le courage de continuer d'avancer, il le garda pour lui.

(-)

Au crépuscule, ils s'arrêtèrent. Malgré leur pas tranquille, leurs jambes plus longues les avaient quand même portés plus loin que ne le pouvaient les jambes de Bilbon, et il s'était retrouvé à devoir pratiquement leur courir après plusieurs fois. Il n'y eut que du soulagement quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour monter le camp.

Les petites tentes qu'ils dressèrent étaient couvertes d'une sorte de goudron et facilement dissimulées dans les ténèbres. Ils allumèrent un feu, et même le peu de chaleur qui sortit du camp, jusqu'à l'endroit où Bilbon était accroupit, était une chaleur bienvenue. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait froid jusqu'à ce que la chaleur lui lèche la peau. Il étouffa une nouvelle toux – plus petite, meilleure maintenant qu'il n'était plus si haut dans les montagnes avec l'air raréfié – et les observa diviser les rations. Les orques se rassemblèrent, riant et se poussant. C'était... étrange. Étrange de les voir si manifestement camarades. Ça les rendait presque comme un humain, ou un hobbit, ou un nain.

Soudain, le souvenir d'une autre nuit autour d'un feu de camp lui vint à l'esprit.

_Les nains riaient et plaisantaient entre eux sous les étoiles. Dans les champs de Beorn, ils étaient en sécurité, et bien nourris, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas chasser. Plus loin du camp principal, Bilbon profitait du sanctuaire. C'était presque comme un pique-nique nocturne, décida Bilbon. Il faisait beau et chaud, et il s'étira sur le sol avec un soupir. L'herbe murmura contre sa joue, juste assez pour mettre un sourire sur son visage._

_« Êtes-vous satisfait ? »_

_Bilbon ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Thorin qui venait s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_« Assez satisfait, répondit Bilbon. Je ne serais pas contre un peu plus des rayons de miel que Beorn a empaqueté pour nous. Je n'ai pas très envie de me battre contre vos neveux pour un autre morceau, cela dit. »_

_Thorin eut un sourire pas une petite chose, non, mais un sourire brillant qui fit scintiller ses yeux, même dans la nuit tombante. Il offrit sa main à Bilbon, et niché dedans se trouvait un morceau des précieux rayons de miel._

_« Vous ferez un très bon roi, déclara Bilbon, s'asseyant rapidement pour saisir le trésor doré. Surtout si vous êtes généreux avec vos gains si durement mérités. »_

_Le rayon de miel resta sur sa langue un moment, fondant parfaitement dans sa bouche, et s'il avait grogné de plaisir pendant un instant, eh bien, il était avec Thorin, et il s'en fichait._

_Même si cela faisait rire Thorin._

_« Partager le miel est la base pour être un bon dirigeant ?_ _d_ _emanda-t-il, hautement amusé._

_\- Un grand dirigeant, déclara Bilbon. »_

_Du moins, il essaya. Le miel rendait sa langue un peu collante, et il rougit à ses mots étouffés alors même qu'il souriait tout seul. Son sourire s'élargit quand Thorin laissa échapper un rire surpris._

_Ils restèrent assis là un moment, regardant les autres s'amuser, puis Thorin bougea à ses côtés. Il tendit un autre morceau de rayon de miel, et Bilbon tendit la main. Quand ses doigts rencontrèrent un métal froid, cependant, il fronça les sourcils._

_« Que... ? »_

_Quand il leva les yeux vers Thorin, le nain avait l'air réellement nerveux. Ce fut assez pour éberluer davantage Bilbon. Thorin, nerveux ? Le monde touchait à sa fin._

_« Thorin ? »_

_Thorin tourna la main pour que Bilbon puisse voir ce qu'il tenait. C'était un arbre, mais avec des branches nouées qui s'enroulaient pour rejoindre les racines. Deux métaux se tordaient et se rejoignaient le long de l'arbre, et ils brillaient tous les deux à la lumière du feu lointain. Bilbon regarda fixement la simplicité et la beauté de la chose._

_« Elle était à ma mère, dit Thorin, baissant la voix devant les souvenirs. C'était un cadeau de mon père. Un gage... d'affection. De grande affection. Elle me l'a donnée, pour que je puisse l'offrir à quelqu'un pour qui j'éprouverais de l'attachement et une grande affection. Elle a été forgée avec de l'or et du mithril deux moitiés d'un tout. »_

_Le cœur de Bilbon avait mal avec lui._

_« Elle est magnifique, offrit-il. »_

_Il essaya d'y mettre autant d'enthousiasme que possible. Il aurait probablement pu mettre un enthousiasme véritable dans sa voix, s'il n'avait pas été saisi par ces sentiments ridicules. Des sentiments qui l'avaient conduit à revenir vers les nains après les cavernes des gobelins, des sentiments qui l'avaient fait se ruer en avant pour défendre un Thorin tombé. Des sentiments qui n'avaient fait que s'intensifier quand Thorin l'avait étreint, serré fort. Il ne s'en soucierait pas tant s'il ne savait pas qu'ils ne seraient jamais rendus. Thorin était le roi légitime des nains. Ce n'était que récemment que Thorin l'avait même accepté dans le groupe. De l'amitié, c'était tout ce que Bilbon pouvait espérer, et la seule idée de vouloir plus faisait tourbillonner l'esprit de Bilbon._

_Thorin eut un 'hum' d'acquiescement, puis dégrafa le dos. Une broche, réalisa Bilbon, c'était une broche, et ce fut tout ce qu'il put penser quand Thorin se mit à genoux._

_« Puis-je ?_ _d_ _emanda-t-il. »_

_Et bien que sa voix ne tremble pas, le visage de Thorin était empli d'anxiété._

_Plus tard, Bilbon aurait pu jurer qu'il avait dit quelque chose, pas simplement hoché bêtement la tête, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pas quand la broche fut agrafée oh si soigneusement à sa veste. Les mains de Thorin étaient chaudes à travers le tissu, et cela fit tourner la tête à Bilbon. Il baissa les yeux vers la broche pour se stabiliser et trouva la broche en train de briller vers lui._

_Quand il regarda de nouveau vers Thorin, il ne put empêcher le sourire qui monta à son visage, et il ne put certainement pas l'empêcher d'aller d'une oreille à l'autre._

_« Merci, dit-il. »_

_Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main pour saisir la main de Thorin dans la sienne. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Thorin, ne les sentant plus à travers ses vêtements, mais juste là, enveloppés dans sa propre petite main._

_Thorin sourit, d'un sourire qui atteignit ses yeux, et ne lâcha pas._

« Je vais pas nourrir le vermisseau ! C'est ton tour ! »

Bilbon sursauta. L'un des orques se dirigeait vers l'arrière du camp, où il réalisa que le sac de Gollum avait été placé.

« Jette-lui juste un des poissons pourris, dit un autre orque. Vérifie qu'il est bien attaché au poste ! »

Dès que le sac fut enlevé Gollum essaya d'attaquer, mais un bon coup sur la tête l'assomma. Bilbon eut un mouvement de recul.

« Allez, allez, lève-toi, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça avait tant d'importance, mais voir Gollum au sol était juste _mal,_  et cela coupa comme un couteau à travers sa poitrine.

Lentement Gollum commença à se relever.

« Mange, ordonna l'orque. »

Il jeta quelque chose dans la poussière. Gollum eut un mouvement de recul, et l'orque partit avec un rire. Au bout d'un moment Gollum s'appuya contre le poteau, sans même toucher la nourriture. Du sang coulait de sa tête à cause du coup. Il avait l'air effrayé, Bilbon pouvait le voir. Il avait peur.

Malgré la peur que Bilbon lui-même abritait toujours dans son cœur à la pensée de la caverne et de la fuite devant la créature en face de lui, il sentait l'intense vague de pitié l'envahir de nouveau. Quand il avait enfin raconté l'histoire à la compagnie, après qu'un cauchemar de trop ait incité une compagnie inquiète à demander, Thorin avait été furieux à ce sujet.

« Il a failli vous tuer, avait-il ragé. Il vous a blessé ! Pourquoi l'avez-vous épargné ? »

Sa réponse alors fut celle qui le fit se lever lentement maintenant. Les mots qu'il avait dit aux nains étaient toujours vrais.

« Parce que j'ai eu pitié de lui. »

Prudemment il rampa dans les ombres du camp en direction de Gollum. La petite créature était toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, pâle et maigre comme un os contre le bâton dans le sol. Maintenant plus proche, Bilbon put voir les autres marques sur la peau de la créature, divers coupures et bleus que les orques lui avaient infligés pendant le voyage. Cela le mit tellement en colère, de voir qu'ils avaient fait du mal à Gollum, cette créature plus petite et plus impuissante qu'eux.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas que la pitié qui fit bouger silencieusement ses pieds à travers le camp. Un soupçon de culpabilité, aussi, parce que Gollum avait été capturé par sa faute. Ils voulaient qu'il parle de celui qui avait pris l'Anneau. Gollum avait mal à cause de lui. Et pour une raison quelconque, malgré le fait que cette créature ait failli le tuer, malgré le fait que cette créature soit responsable de longues nuits emplies de rêves terribles, Bilbon s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant.

De près, il voyait la corde trop serrée autour de la cheville de Gollum. La peau était presque violette sous le nœud, et Bilbon grimaça de compassion. Il tira Dard de son fourreau et se pencha pour couper soigneusement la corde.

Soudain Gollum releva vivement la tête. Bilbon se figea. Gollum le fixa. Dans le camp, les orques avaient commencé à se battre entre eux.

Étrangement, Gollum ne hurla pas et n'attira pas l'attention. Il se contenta de regarder de la lame de Bilbon à Bilbon lui-même, et de le fixer. Il attendait que Bilbon lui fasse du mal, et cette réalisation faillit le rendre malade. Il se baissa rapidement et trancha la corde, en essayant d'ignorer le mouvement de recul de Gollum. Il posa l'épée à côté de lui et s'occupa du nœud autour de la cheville de Gollum. Même ses doigts agiles eurent du mal avec le nœud, et quand il fut défait, il recula avec un air de satisfaction.

Gollum n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, apparemment.

« Vous... vous nous avez libéré, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, souffla Bilbon. Maintenant filez, courez ! Avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. »

Mais Gollum se contenta de le fixer, son seul mouvement étant de secouer sa cheville endolorie. Les bruits du camp ne se faisaient que plus violents, et Bilbon sentait la panique commencer à monter.

« Filez ! siffla-t-il. »

Gollum bougea enfin, mais seulement la tête, qui fixa avec peur un point derrière Bilbon. Lentement Bilbon prit conscience d'une présence derrière lui. Une présence très orque. Sa lame était bleu vif, et plus important, trop loin pour l'atteindre à temps. Il frissonna, et des pas résonnèrent lourdement derrière lui.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? demanda un orque derrière lui. »

C'est alors que Gollum sembla se réveiller de sa transe reconnaissante et redevint la créature que Bilbon craignait toujours dans ses rêves. Il rugit, montrant ses neuf dents.

« Voleur ! hurla-t-il. _Voleur_  ! »

Et il se jeta sur Bilbon.

Bilbon esquiva et plongea sur la droite, vers son épée, et Gollum rentra directement dans l'orque derrière lui. L'orque rugit et se battit avec lui, et Bilbon saisit sa chance. Il prit Dard et la remit dans son fourreau et _courut_.

Encore plus d'orques faisaient du bruit maintenant, claquant des dents et grondant et se joignant à la bagarre. Bilbon ne se retourna pas, se contenta de courir plus loin sur le chemin. Sa poitrine se souleva tandis qu'il courait, cherchant un souffle qui ne venait pas. Ses pieds touchèrent durement le sol, martelant et martelant, l'emmenant plus loin dans les ténèbres. Il trébucha sur des cailloux, s'approchant trop du flanc de la montagne, mais il continua d'avancer, essayant de rester aussi silencieux que possible.

Dans sa tête, il était tout sauf silencieux. Osait-il continuer sur le chemin dans les ténèbres, sans lumière pour le guider ? Essayait-il de rejoindre le Plateau, d'errer dans l'herbe sans cheval pour le protéger des animaux qui sortaient la nuit ?

Son choix lui fut enlevé quand il accrocha une pierre de la route et tomba durement. Tout son souffle fut expulsé de ses poumons. Il lutta pour se remettre sur pieds, lutta pour bouger à nouveau, mais il avait mal à la jambe, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer. Derrière lui, il entendit le martèlement des bottes des orques, et il roula hors du chemin. Il tira sa cape elfique autour de lui et força ses jambes à se replier sous lui. Avec la cape enroulée autour de lui, il resta allongé près du flanc de la montagne, son cœur battant si fort qu'il en avait le vertige.

Les orques s'arrêtèrent près de sa position.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda l'un d'eux. Ça avait l'air de faire à peine plus qu'une bouchée.

\- Plus frais que tout ce qu'on a, dit un autre. Le lézard l'a traité de voleur, et un voleur il est. »

Bilbon se figea, la terreur volant le peur d'air qu'il avait réussi à inspirer. Oh non, pitié non, non non _non_ -

« Il a essayé de voler notre prisonnier, poursuivit l'orque. Qui sait ce qu'il a volé d'autre ?

\- Retour au camp, aboya un autre. Regardez partout ! Et trouvez cette fouine de prisonnier ! Je ne retourne pas au Mordor les mains vides ! »

Bilbon réussit à retenir son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis. Quand ils eurent disparu, il poussa un gros soupir, avec l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Alors Gollum s'était enfui. Bien. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, par chance, Bilbon avait été autorisé à s'enfuir aussi.

Il lui fallut un peu plus de temps pour sortir de sa cape et s'asseoir. Son pied et sa cheville étaient endormis, et comme par compassion, son épaule commença à lui faire mal. Il avait besoin d'un guérisseur. Il avait besoin d'une journée pour simplement _respirer_.

Il se força quand même à se relever et commença à descendre le chemin dans le noir. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit, et s'il restait, les orques le trouveraient. Et s'ils ne le trouvaient pas, Gollum pourrait le faire.

« Bilbon, pauvre fou, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. »

Peut-être que Thorin avait raison : il aurait dû tuer Gollum quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Il ne serait certainement pas aussi angoissé, errant dans le noir, s'il l'avait fait.

Mais il serait hanté. Souillé par le fait d'avoir pris la vie de Gollum. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, et même maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à le regretter. L'Anneau essayait de s'emparer de lui, mais il refusait de laisser l'objet le changer. Il avait sauvé Gollum. Et cela, pour lui, prouvait qu'il était encore Bilbon Sacquet.

Sans le feu, le froid arriva, le glaçant jusqu'aux os. Il frissonna et resserra la cape autour de lui. Il souhaita des jours plus chauds, du soleil, être allongé dans l'herbe de la Comté, être dans un lit chaud, protégé du mal.

Il souhaita que Thorin soit à ses côtés, sa chaleur attirant Bilbon, son sourire tout ce que Bilbon avait désiré.

Il refusa d'admettre la présence des larmes dans ses yeux tandis qu'il descendait la route en boitant.

(-)

Deux jours plus tard, il descendit une colline et trouva une brillante cité blanche au lointain. Elle semblait s'étirer aussi haut que les montagnes, et Bilbon ne put que la fixer avec émerveillement. Il s'empressa d'enlever son sac et chercha sa carte. Il ne grimaça qu'une fois devant le tiraillement dans son épaule, ce qui était un progrès. La douleur vive dans sa cheville, cependant, n'avait pas encore diminué. Il l'avait foulée ou s'était fait une entorse, cela il n'en doutait pas. Oh, que ne donnerait-il pas pour Hamfast Gamegie et son onction. N'importe quoi pour atténuer la douleur.

Quand il réalisa où il était, il faillit pleurer de joie. Il avait réussi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'était débrouillé pour aller jusqu'en Gondor.

« Salut, murmura-t-il à la cité lointaine de Minas Tirith. Tu fais plaisir à voir, ça je peux te le dire. »

Au-delà de Minas Tirith, le scintillement sombre d'une tempête en approche le poussa à rapidement refaire son sac. S'il pouvait éviter de se faire _à nouveau_  prendre dans une averse torrentielle, il le ferait. Sa toux avait diminué, mais sa poitrine était encore douloureuse après la chute de quelques nuits plus tôt. Tomber malade maintenant, quand il était si proche du Mordor, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait se permettre.

Ce fut seulement quand il commença à suivre la route principale vers Minas Tirith qu'il réalisa ce qu'était la tempête. Elle ne bougeait jamais, restait seulement noire, et ses pas ralentirent.

Le Mordor. Cette tempête était le Mordor. Et Minas Tirith se situait juste à sa frontière.

Il remit son sac sur ses épaules et continua à descendre la route.


	19. L'ombre dans l'esprit

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Minas Tirith, il put voir une plus petite cité plus loin devant lui, près d'une large rivière. De grands vaisseaux allaient vers la ville et en partaient, et Bilbon se permit de fixer la scène avec stupéfaction. Il n'avait jamais vu de vaisseaux comme ça auparavant, pas même à Lac-ville. Ils étaient plus grands qu'un tonneau, c'était certain.

Une caravane de gens voyageaient depuis la petite ville en direction de Minas Tirith, et Bilbon commença à ralentir le pas afin de ne pas risquer de les croiser. Moins il rencontrait de gens, mieux il se porterait. Moins de gens à tenter, et moins de gens pour l'arrêter. Il commença à les suivre par derrière, assez près pour être compté comme l'un des leurs, mais pas assez pour engager la conversation. Parfait.

Malheureusement, il oubliait toujours de tenir compte des enfants.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester seul ! Dit une petite fille, pas plus âgée que Théodwyn, qui courut vers l'arrière pour le saluer. Vous ne savez pas qu'il y a des pirates dans le coin ?

\- Fin ! La gronda une fille plus âgée. »

Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient librement dans le vent quand elle saisit la plus jeune par le bras.

« Elle ne voulait pas être désagréable, s'excusa l'aînée. Vraiment.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, lui assura Bilbon. C'est très gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter.

\- Ne marchez pas tout seul, implora la plus jeune. S'il vous plaît, rejoignez-nous. Ivriniel, est-ce qu'il peut marcher avec nous ?

\- C'est à lui de décider, dit Ivriniel. Peut-être qu'il préférerait marcher seul qu'avec une fille qui ne sait pas sortir sa tête des nuages, hmm ? »

La petite fille gloussa devant la taquinerie, et Bilbon se surprit à tendre la main vers les perles sur sa chaîne. Les deux nains auxquels elles appartenaient lui manquaient terriblement. Il s'empressa de s'approcher davantage.

« Je serais ravi de me joindre à de si bonnes jeunes filles pour un moment, pour peu que nos chemins soient identiques, dit-il, ce qui les fit toutes deux glousser. Quoi ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas plus vieux que nous ! Déclara la plus jeune. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir plus de quinze ans ! »

Malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine et celle qui était logée dans sa cheville, Bilbon se surprit à sourire.

« En fait, j'en ai  _cinquante_ , murmura-t-il. Je ne suis pas un homme, je suis un Hobbit. »

Toutes deux le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et émerveillés.

« Un hobbit ! Murmura Ivriniel, frappée d'admiration. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je verrais un hobbit !

\- Un vrai hobbit, dit la plus jeune. Vous n'êtes pas plus grand que moi. En fait, c'est peut-être même moi qui suis plus grande que vous !

\- Vous finirez certainement plus grande que moi, lui dit Bilbon. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'aime être petit. »

La plus jeune se mordit la lèvre.

« Mais vous serez écrasé ! C'est si dur d'être petit : souvent personne ne vous voit, et ça leur est toujours égal. Vous devez rester avec nous, maintenant : nous vous protégerons.

\- Êtes-vous blessé ? Demanda Ivriniel après l'avoir inspecté. Nous allons vous mettre dans le chariot.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine, insista Bilbon. »

En quelques instants, cependant, il fut poussé et hissé dans le chariot en mouvement, et les deux filles étaient à ses côtés. Ivriniel avait l'air très contente d'elle-même.

« Là, beaucoup mieux, déclara-t-elle. Maintenant vous pouvez vous reposer. Nous allons à Minas Tirith pour quelque temps. Vous devriez rester avec nous ! »

Peut-être qu'engager la conversation avec les deux filles n'avait pas été la plus sage des décisions.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas rester, dit-il. Je dois aller ailleurs. Je ne peux pas m'attarder.

\- Nous non plus, lui dit Ivriniel. Nous devons seulement rester le temps que Père rencontre l'Intendant du Gondor, puis nous devons partir, rentrer à la maison, à la mer. »

Malgré lui, Bilbon se découvrit curieux.

« La mer ? Demanda-t-il. »

Il essaya de se souvenir de la carte dans son esprit. La plus jeune acquiesça.

« Dol Amroth est très proche de la pointe sud de la mer, lui dit-elle. C'est juste magnifique. Vous ne verrez jamais rien de plus beau dans votre vie. La brise, la crête de l'eau, la façon dont le soleil brille au-dessus des vagues... C'est magnifique, Maître Hobbit. »

Pour quelqu'un de si jeune, elle avait l'air de connaître le véritable sens de la beauté.

« Bilbon, dit-il avec la meilleure révérence qu'il put faire à l'arrière d'un chariot en marche. Bilbon Sacquet.

\- Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit-elle, très formellement, avant de sourire. Je suis Finduilas de Dol Amroth. Voici ma sœur, Ivriniel.

\- Êtes-vous déjà allé à Minas Tirith, Bilbon ? Lui demanda Ivriniel.

\- Non, non, jamais. »

Et il n'y resterait pas longtemps non plus.

« Nous non plus. Mais Père doit parler à l'Intendant au sujet des pirates et du commerce, et il nous a enfin laissées venir. La cité brille presque autant que la mer. »

Ivriniel se tourna vers la ville s'élevant au-dessus d'eux avec un grand sourire.

« Presque, dit Finduilas. »

Quand Bilbon se retourna vers elle, il y avait une langueur qui était bien trop vieille pour avoir sa place sur le visage d'une enfant. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir la réconforter, mais il n'avait pas les mots. Il savait qu'un foyer était plus qu'un endroit. C'était un sentiment, qui regroupait les personnes qui se trouvaient dans votre cœur. L'aventure d'aller dans un endroit nouveau était toujours excitante, mais au final, ça ne valait pas le fait d'être chez soi.

Bien sûr, un foyer pouvait changer. Quand il pensait à chez lui, désormais, ce n'était pas juste Cul-de-Sac et les souvenirs de sa mère. Maintenant, cela incluait deux princes nains malicieux, qui riaient et jouaient des tours, ainsi que leur oncle, avec des yeux bleu vif et un sourire chaleureux. Cela lui donna tellement mal au cœur qu'il porta presque la main à sa poitrine.

Ainsi Bilbon entra dans Minas Tirith.

(-)

La salle était silencieuse tandis que tout le monde restait debout. Personne ne bougeait ni ne semblait respirer. Beaucoup étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, et trop étaient perdus dans leur chagrin.

Finalement, Thengel leva sa coupe.

« Aux morts victorieux, dit-il, et sa voix résonna à travers la salle. Salutations à ceux qui ne sont plus !

\- Salutations ! Reprit chacun. »

Tandis que tout le monde vidait sa tasse, Legolas vit Aragorn et Thorin marquer une pause. Un instant plus tard, ils burent d'une traite comme les autres, mais Legolas avait vu. Bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait vraiment perdu de camarade proche dans la bataille, c'était une chose horrible de voir tomber un allié. Cela vous faisait penser à ceux morts depuis longtemps, qui avaient été perdus des années plus tôt. Aragorn, Legolas le savait, pensait probablement à son père et à sa mère. Peut-être certains des Rôdeurs avec qui il avait voyagé. Thorin avait sans doute beaucoup de noms auxquels penser, comme son père. Mais pour une raison quelconque, Legolas doutait que ce soit un nain qui occupe le plus l'esprit de Thorin.

Quelque part, là-dehors, un hobbit voyageait seul. Legolas sentit son cœur se briser pour Bilbon, et pour Thorin. L'or les avait séparés, et l'or continuerait à les séparer pour le moment. Ce qui ne rendait pas la séparation moins douloureuse à accepter.

La célébration de la vie et de la victoire ne tarda pas à suivre son chemin, et Gimli trouva bientôt Legolas et lui dit de rejoindre le jeu de boisson.

« Je vais vous apprendre à boire, insista Gimli, le tirant vers la table. Avez-vous seulement déjà  _bu_ de l'alcool auparavant ? »

Plus que Gimli n'en avait bu dans sa vie, Legolas en était certain, mais il prit soin de maintenir une expression neutre sur son visage.

« Comment joue-t-on ? Demanda-t-il. »

Les autres nains étaient déjà autour de la table, leurs chopes alignés pour boire.

« Continuez de boire jusqu'à tomber, dit joyeusement Bofur. Le dernier debout gagne. »

Lorsque ce fut dit, il saisit une chope et la vida en ce qui sembla être une seule grande gorgée. Il reposa brusquement la chope devant lui avec un sourire satisfait.

« Ce sont les nains qui vont nager avec de petites femmes poilues, dit Gimli avec ce que Legolas aurait qualifié de  _gloussement,_  et vida sa propre chope. »

Il sourit et tendit immédiatement la main vers une deuxième. Dwalin semblait en être à sa troisième, et Fili essayait de le rattraper. Legolas tendit la main vers une chope, puis marqua une pause. Contrairement à son frère, Kili sirotait sa chope, le regard presque perdu dans le vide.

Il avait été comme ça pendant la majeure partie du trajet de retour vers Edoras. Il répondait, et bien, si on lui parlait, mais il semblait presque hébété, ou ensorcelé. Legolas resserra sa prise autour de la poignée de la chope à tel point qu'il la sentit craquer sous ses doigts. Il s'empressa de vider la chope et tendit la main vers une autre, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas casser la première.

Il savait quand Kili avait changé. À l'instant où il avait mis les mains sur le Palantir, ses yeux étaient devenus distants. Depuis, engager la conversation avec lui était devenu presque impossible. Presque tout le monde avait essayé, et parce que Kili avait bien répondu, ils l'avaient simplement laissé tranquille. Seuls Fili et Thorin semblaient partager ses inquiétudes, le surveillant de près quand ils pouvaient. Fili s'était collé aux côtés de son frère et ne l'avait pas laissé.

Regarder Kili, désormais, mettait Legolas en colère, tellement en colère. Pas contre Kili, non, mais  _pour_ Kili. Le Palantir l'avait touché et avait changé le nain d'habitude brillant et joyeux en un fantôme terne, et presque silencieux. Cela laissait Legolas impuissant et tellement en colère de ce qui avait été fait à Kili. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour aider.

Il ne réalisa qu'il avait continué à boire, que lorsqu'il vit tous les nains le regarder bouche bée. Il baissa les yeux vers les chopes devant lui, marqua une pause, puis leva la tête.

« Il y a un chatouillis dans mes doigts, dit-il. Je crois que ça commence à m'affecter. »

Dwalin renifla et la bière lui monta dans le nez. Fili essaya de ne pas en faire autant. Gimli commençait à avoir l'air de tenir difficilement sur ses jambes, et Legolas regarda ses yeux commencer à se croiser. En face de Gimli, cependant, Kili regardait Legolas, et un sourire sincère se répandit sur son visage. Legolas sentit son cœur s'accélérer. C'était Kili qui le regardait et non l'ombre qu'il était depuis l'Isengard.

Peut-être que l'emprise du contact avec le Palantir pouvait être brisée, avec le temps.

« Commence ? Répéta Dwalin. »

Il se frotta le nez. Ori, assis à ses côtés, lui tapota le dos avec compassion.

« Vous savez combien vous en avez pris ? »

Legolas baissa les yeux vers les chopes devant lui.

« Quelques-unes, dit-il enfin. »

Fili hulula et vida une autre chope. Dwalin secoua la tête avec ce qui semblait être un respect envieux.

Gimli eut un rire, un hoquet, et tomba en arrière sur le sol.

« Éliminé ! Annonça inutilement Bofur. »

Cela dit, Legolas était certain que le nain avait énoncé l'évidence parce que cela signifiait que lui, en revanche, n'était  _pas_  encore éliminé.

Kili se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir. Legolas finit immédiatement la boisson qu'on lui avait donnée et le suivit. Les autres nains essayèrent d'en faire autant, mais s'aperçurent que leur marche était légèrement handicapée.

Quand il trouva Kili, le nain était appuyé contre le mur du couloir, la tête baissée au point que ses cheveux recouvraient son visage.

« Kili ? »

Kili ne bougea pas. Legolas vint lentement se placer face à lui.

« Kili, parlez-moi, implora Legolas. Je vous en prie. »

Au bout d'un moment, Kili leva la tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Legolas, bien qu'il connaisse la réponse. »

Ce serait la même réponse que Kili donnait depuis leur départ d'Isengard.

« Je vais bien, insista Kili. »

Legolas retint un soupir et tendit la main vers Kili. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de simplement  _être_  avec Kili depuis la bataille, ayant voyagé à travers les plaines avec très peu d'intimité. Se tenir trop proche du nain aurait éveillé les soupçons. Même avoir ouvertement suivi Kili ce soir serait commenté avec des yeux plissés, mais ils étaient assez ivres, ou avec un peu de chances l _e_  seraient bientôt, pour que ce ne soit pas un souci. Et si ça l'était... eh bien, Legolas y ferait face honnêtement. Il tenait à Kili. Il pensait que, peut-être, ce pourrait même être les vrais élans du cœur.

Ses mains entourèrent le visage de Kili, et Kili frissonna.

« Dites-moi la vérité, supplia Legolas. Vous comptez trop pour moi pour que j'accepte autre chose. »

Une étincelle de  _quelque chose_ revint dans les yeux de Kili, enfin.

« Je... »

Au bout d'un moment il déglutit, et s'appuya contre la main de Legolas.

« Je suis si fatigué, avoua-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. J'ai un horrible mal de tête. »

L'admission du problème donna de l'espoir à Legolas. Peut-être que les effets du Palantir commençaient vraiment à disparaître.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, dit Legolas. Dans un endroit tranquille. Prenez du temps pour vous-même. »

Kili hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas. Legolas n'arrivait pas à le lâcher. Il laissa ses doigts courir soigneusement sur le visage de Kili jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête, se nouant rapidement dans les épaisses boucles sombres. Kili ferma les yeux et poussa un doux soupir.

« C'plaisant, murmura-t-il. »

Plus que cela, songea Legolas. Les cheveux de Kili étaient doux, si doux, et cela rappelait à Legolas l'une des sources de Vertbois. Elle avait été douce et avait murmuré au sujet de la brise qu'elle avait tant admiré. La brise à son tour l'avait frôlée, l'envoyant courir sur les pierres dans un murmure tranquille. C'était si beau, si plein d'affection et  _d'amour_  que Legolas en avait presque pleuré de joie plus d'une fois.

La source ne babillait plus. La brise avait presque disparu de la Forêt Noire. Pourtant, ici, dans cette salle si loin des forêts où Legolas avait été élevé, il avait retrouvé cette même affection et douceur, et... et l'amour.

Quand il baissa les yeux, Kili le regardait comme si lui aussi pensait à la même chose.

« Vous bougez mes cheveux comme la brise à travers la montagne, murmura Kili. »

Legolas combla une moitié du vide entre eux, Kili combla l'autre. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une fois, deux fois, et Legolas n'avait jamais pensé que des lèvres pouvaient être si douces quand elles étaient entourées d'un visage presque barbu. La moustache de Kili mettait l'eau à la bouche quand elle frôlait les joues de Legolas, et il put à peine réprimer un frisson. La pression de lèvres sur les siennes, à nouveau, lui fit nouer davantage ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kili afin d'attirer sa bouche plus près. Ce fut Kili qui frissonna cette fois, agrippant la tunique de Legolas.

« Kee ! »

Ils se séparèrent, leurs visages chauds, leurs lèvres plus chaudes encore. Kili cligna des yeux, comme pour se réveiller, et Legolas savait que le sort du Palantir n'était pas encore terminé. Il avait encore de la route à faire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un dernier baiser précieux sur le front de Kili.

« Je suis là, jura-t-il. Et je ne partirai pas. »

Les yeux de Kili brillèrent, juste une fois, de cette vie qui était entièrement Kili, puis elle disparut, avalée de nouveau par le sort.

« Merci, dit-il à voix basse. Je vais aller m'allonger. »

Ses poings se serrèrent et se desserrèrent, comme mus par leur volonté propre.

Legolas ne put que le regarder partir, restant seul debout dans le couloir jusqu'à que Fili passe le coin.

« Où est Kili ? Demanda-t-il. »

Il semblait plus sobre que Legolas ne s'y était attendu.

« Il se repose, dit Legolas. »

Fili se mordit la lèvre mais hocha la tête avec réticence.

« Vous le sentez aussi, ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. »

Fili hocha lentement la tête de nouveau.

« Quelque chose ne va pas chez lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. C'est comme... c'est comme s'il était en transe.

\- Nous le surveillerons, ensemble, dit Legolas. Je crois qu'il revient vers nous, mais je crains la façon dont cela va l'affecter.

\- On gardera un œil sur lui, approuva Fili. Je veille sur lui depuis qu'il est né, je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant. »

Legolas pensa à ses propres frères dans la Forêt Noire, tellement plus âgés que lui, tellement plus distants, et eut un pincement au cœur.

« Il a de la chance de vous avoir, dit-il.

\- De la chance de vous avoir, aussi, commenta malicieusement Fili. »

Avant même que Legolas ne puisse inspirer, Fili haussa les épaules.

« Je suis amoureux d'une Vierge du Bouclier. Les autres ne peuvent pas savoir pour vous deux, pas encore, cela dit. Vous savez ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Plus encore que Fili ne le savait. Fili et Kili ne savaient toujours pas qui était son père. Le temps viendrait où la vérité sortirait. Pour l'instant, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il y avait d'autres choses plus importantes que cela.

« Je sais, dit Legolas. Je suis reconnaissant de votre silence... et de votre bénédiction.

\- Vous le rendez heureux, dit doucement Fili. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour lui. Comme ce que je ressentais pour Dernwyn. Je n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de repousser l'idée stupide de Kili à l'arrière de mon esprit, mais quand je l'ai vu tomber au combat... »

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, ébranlé.

« J'ai eu l'impression de craquer. Je n'avais pas besoin de penser à aller l'aider. Je l'ai juste  _fait._  Comme vous l'avez fait pour Kili quand on le cherchait. »

Legolas avait ressenti cette même terreur. Voir Kili vaciller dans la boue, sale et blessé mais  _vivant_ , avait allongé son pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse attirer le nain contre sa poitrine. Jamais il ne s'était senti tellement à la dérive, et pourtant si entier en quelques instants. Oui, il comprenait.

Fili lui adressa un regard féroce, et Legolas se remémora la vitesse à laquelle les nains avaient décimé les rangs des orques et des Uruk-haï en Isengard.

« Vous lui faites du mal, et je coupe les pointes de vos oreilles. Pour commencer. »

Legolas hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal volontairement. »

Parfois, la vie n'était pas gentille. Promettre une absence totale de peine était au-delà de la portée de Legolas.

Fili sembla accepter cela et s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur.

« Pour un elfe, vous n'êtes pas trop mal, dit-il avec un sourire insolent. »

Il en reçu un en retour.

« Pour un nain, vous êtes admirable aussi. Malgré votre inclination pour les épées à deux mains au lieu des arcs. »

Le nain renifla avec amusement, et son sourire disparut tandis qu'il regardait le couloir où son frère avait disparu. Il recommença à parler, puis s'interrompit, secoua la tête, et partit à la suite de Kili. Legolas resta jusqu'à ce que Fili ait disparu puis retourna dans la salle principale. Fili avait raison : ils devraient garder les élans de leurs cœurs pour eux-mêmes, de peur que les autres ne les découvrent. Surtout si sa parenté était révélée.

Penser à son père ne fit qu'augmenter le fardeau de son cœur. Les derniers mots que lui avait adressé Haldir, avant d'être ramené en Lothlorien, lui revinrent en tête.

_L'esprit de votre père s'assombrit tandis que la forêt refroidit. Si vous avez le moindre espoir de le sauver, vous devez mener cette quête à son terme._

Les ténèbres grandissaient partout, apparemment. Son esprit se porta vers la confusion qui semblait avoir saisi Kili, et il envoya une prière aux Valar.

_Il est mon bien-aimé. Si je ne peux en sauver qu'un, alors je choisis Kili de la Lignée de Durin. Éloigner les ténèbres qui sont en lui, s'il vous plaît._

Un monde sans son père serait déjà misérable, mais il avait accepté depuis longtemps que son père succomberait aux ténèbres. Perdre la lumière que Kili apportait au monde serait insupportable.

Si la grâce qui avait été offerte à Legolas pouvait le sauver, alors il la donnerait toute pour ramener Kili.

(-)

Le sommeil semblait sans intérêt. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se répétait, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à dormir.

Avec un soupir Kili s'assit. Tous les autres étaient profondément endormis, seuls Aragorn, Legolas et son oncle faisaient exception. Le reste dormait après leurs célébrations. Pour une fois, Kili n'avait pas été capable de se joindre à eux. Normalement, il aurait été au centre de l'action, rebondissant sur Fili, buvant chaque goutte de bière qu'il trouvait. Mais hier soir, il n'avait juste... pas pu. Ça n'avait pas semblé en valoir la peine.

Il grogna et se frotta la tête. Mahal, qu'elle était douloureuse. Rien de ce qu'il faisait ne semblait aider. Peut-être qu'il avait pris un coup sur la tête pendant la bataille, après tout. Mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'une blessure. Il avait déjà eu des blessures à la tête grandir avec Fili avait imposé d'être familier avec les blessures à la tête avant l'âge de cinquante ans. Non, c'était autre chose. Comme... quelque chose de bloqué dans son esprit, qui rendait difficile de penser ou de voir quoi que ce soit. Legolas avait réussi à le soulager pour la première fois depuis l'Isengard. Le souvenir du baiser s'attardait encore sur ses lèvres, et Kili sourit en y repensant.

Même cela, cependant, ne semblait pas aussi brillant que ça aurait dû, à sa connaissance. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser la douleur, le dur  _quelque chose_ dans sa tête. Tout était terne.

Enfin. Tout sauf  _ça._

Ses yeux se tournèrent lentement vers Gandalf, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Enveloppée dans ses bras se trouvait l'orbe omnisciente. Elle fredonnait comme une démangeaison sous lapeau de Kili, l'appelait, traversait la confusion de son esprit. Il avait presque tout vu,  _tout_ , et son esprit en voulait plus.

Soudain il était sur ses deux pieds, et il se déplaçait vers l'autre côté de la pièce. S'il pouvait juste, juste la regarder une fois de plus. Juste une fois de plus. Ça chasserait la douleur dans son esprit, il le  _savait._  Il avait juste besoin de regarder encore une fois.

« Kili ? »

Le murmure ensommeillé de Fili le fit s'interrompre.

« Rendors-toi, murmura-t-il. »

Mais cela ne servit qu'à réveiller tout à fait Fili.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Kili ne répondit pas, il se contenta de continuer vers l'endroit où Gandalf dormait. Les yeux ouverts firent accélérer son cœur, mais quand il réalisa que Gandalf était endormi, il se pencha vers son objectif. Autrefois, les yeux ouverts auraient provoqué de la surprise ou même une plaisanterie, parce qu'un magicien qui avait appris à dormir avec les yeux ouverts était en quelque sorte terrifiant d'une façon amusante, mais il ne pouvait même pas ressentir de l'amusement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait  _pas_ chez lui ?

Il avait juste besoin de l'orbe. Il se sentirait mieux quand il aurait fini de regarder dans l'orbe.

« Kee ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix de Fili était plus forte maintenant, son ton lourd d'inquiétude, mais Kili ne lui prêta pas vraiment attention. Ce fut seulement tandis qu'il essayait de trouver comment enlever l'orbe des mains de Gandalf – paranoïaque n'était pas un mot assez fort – que Fili se leva de son propre lit.

« Kili, reviens ici,  _maintenant_ , ordonna Fili. »

Finalement, Kili leva les yeux vers lui.

« J'ai juste besoin de la revoir, dit-il. »

Sa voix semblait implorante.

« Juste une fois de plus. »

Il en avait  _besoin,_  est-ce que Fili ne le voyait pas ?

« Tu reviens ici, ou j'appelle notre Oncle, menaça Fili. Kili ! »

Une cruche d'eau à proximité fournit le remplacement idéal, et quand l'orbe couverte de tissu fut dans ses mains, Kili poussa un soupir de soulagement. Rien que son petit fredonnement, de là où elle était cachée, le faisait se sentir beaucoup mieux. La douleur dans sa tête commença à diminuer, mais juste un petit peu. La confusion semblait encore plus forte qu'avant, et il savait que la douleur reviendrait. Il fallait qu'il accède à l'orbe, il le  _fallait._

« Kili ! Appela désespérément Fili. »

Quand il regarda son frère, il découvrit le visage de Fili déformé par la panique.

« Kili, non ! »

Déjà Fili se déplaçait vers lui. Kili tira rapidement le tissu et révéla l'orbe. Elle était aussi belle que dans son souvenir, et même Fili marqua une pause devant sa beauté. Kili commença lentement à sourire tandis que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour. Il crut entendre Fili appeler son nom, mais ça pouvait attendre.

Tout devint flou puis extrêmement net : la brillance de l'éternité, les étoiles qui scintillaient autour de lui,  _tout_ , et Kili eut l'impression de voler. C'était la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue.

Mais la douleur dans sa tête n'allait pas mieux. En fait, elle empirait. C'était comme si des doigts pointus s'enfonçaient dans sa tête, s'agrippaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression qu'ils allaient traverser ses oreilles et ses yeux. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait dans l'orbe, essaya de lutter. Il avait besoin de regarder, quelque chose  _faisait_  qu'il avait besoin de regarder.

Puis les doigts se changèrent en flammes dans son esprit. Ses mains donnaient l'impression d'être brûlées sur l'orbe, incapables de lâcher. Il brûlait, il était en feu, il ne pouvait pas lâcher, Fili, Legolas, mon Oncle- !

Puis il vit l'œil descendre sur lui, et Kili hurla tandis qu'il agrippait sa tête encore plus fort et commençait à le brûler.

(-)


	20. Sauver Kili

C'était drôle, étant donné le sujet qu'avait abordé leur conversation. Aragorn et Thorin avaient été incapables de dormir, trop pleins d'idées pour essayer de fermer les yeux. Ils s'étaient tenus ensemble dans le noir, près du feu rougeoyant dans la salle. Legolas les avait rejoints au bout d'un moment, mais ses yeux avaient été emplis d'inquiétude.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Avait demandé Aragorn.

\- Kili, avait dit Legolas. Il y a une ombre chez lui. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je crains pour lui. »

Thorin n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre avant que le hurlement terrifié de Fili ne les gèle tous sur place.

« Mon Oncle !  _Mon Oncl_ e ! »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Thorin avait réussi à passer devant Aragorn et Legolas, traversant les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre où ils s'étaient installés pour dormir. Quand il était entré en trombe, cependant, il s'était arrêté, et ne pouvait désormais que fixer avec horreur la scène devant lui.

Fili était à peine retenu par Dwalin et Bofur _,_ et ses bras ne cessaient de se tendre vers son frère. Gandalf criait et ordonnait à tous les autres de reculer, et Kili-

Son esprit revint brièvement à la naissance de Kili, à l'adorable bébé qu'on lui avait tendu, aux cheveux noirs et au regard vif qui le fixait. Il se souvint des premiers pas de Kili, de Kili et Fili courant vers la forge avec un repas qui l'avait atteint globalement intact, de petits doigts ayant pris la majorité des douceurs que Dis avait mises à l'intérieur. Kili avec sa tresse de majorité, Kili riant et souriant pendant le voyage-

Kili tressautait et se débattait sur le sol comme s'il était en train de mourir. Ses yeux voyaient quelque chose de terrible, avec une peur que Thorin n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Sa bouche était ouverte en un cri silencieux. Et dans ses mains se trouvait l'orbe noire qu'ils avaient ramenée d'Isengard. Elle ressemblait à une boule de flammes, léchant les doigts de Kili, et Kili fit une nouvelle embardée au sol.

Alors même que Thorin bougeait, Aragorn fit enfin volte-face et saisit l'orbe avant que Gandalf ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Non ! Cria Gandalf. »

Mais l'orbe était déjà dans ses mains, brûlante et en colère. Aragorn commença immédiatement à se tordre de douleur et tomba à genoux, la douleur et l'agonie inscrites sur son visage. Legolas saisit rapidement un tissu sombre et le jeta sur l'orbe, et elle tomba des mains d'Aragorn, roulant jusqu'à un coin sombre.

« Maudit nain ! Rugit Gandalf avant de s'immobiliser. »

Kili gisait au sol, sans bouger. Ses yeux étaient vides et ne regardaient rien. Thorin ne pouvait pas respirer. Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas,  _non_ -

Fili hurla et se libéra de la prise de Dwalin et Bofur, envoyant les deux autres nains contre le mur.

« Kee, Kee, hurla-t-il, attirant Kili sur ses genoux. Non, Kee- »

Gandalf se mit à genoux devant Kili, plaça une main sur son visage, bloquant la vue de ces terribles yeux vides. Il ferma lui-même les yeux et commença à murmurer quelque chose qui fit se dresser les poils de Thorin. Fili frissonna mais refusa de lâcher son frère. La voix de Gandalf s'éleva davantage, essayant avec ferveur de faire quelque chose,  _n'importe quoi._

Kili s'arqua brusquement, tirant l'horrible longue respiration d'un homme trop proche de la mort. Fili se contenta de l'agripper et de l'attirer contre sa poitrine. Thorin courut vers eux, presque prêt à faire tomber Gandalf si le magicien n'avait pas bougé pour le laisser approcher. Il s'agenouilla à leurs côtés, tendant les mains pour arranger ça, pour réparer, pour  _aider_ , mais terrifié d'empirer les choses. Finalement, il se contenta de poser une main contre le bras de Kili.

À ce contact, Kili craqua. D'horribles sanglots éclatèrent, arrachant à ses poumons le peu d'air que Kili avait repris. Fili commença à murmurer des paroles de réconfort sans signification, en Westron et en Khuzdul, appuyant son front contre celui de Kili. Kili agrippa la tunique de Fili, sanglotant toujours.

« Quelle  _est_  cette chose ? Gronda Dwalin. »

Ses mains cherchaient une hache, et ses yeux étaient sombres et pleins de rage tandis qu'ils surveillaient l'orbe au fond de la pièce. Thorin sentit une soudaine poussée de  _fureur_  et se tourna pour y poser ses mains nues, pour la détruire pour avoir osé lui prendre Kili, pour avoir _blessé_ son fils.

Gandalf le retint fermement.

« Le Palantir n'est pas quelque chose à traiter à la légère, dit-il. N'y touchez pas. J'ai lutté assez fort contre l'emprise de Sauron dans l'esprit de Kili pour le ramener vers lui. Je n'ai pas l'énergie pour sauver également ce soir. Aragorn-

\- Je vais bien, lui assura Aragorn. »

Il semblait essoufflé, et il s'appuya contre le mur pour trouver de la force.

« Il ne m'a pas pris. Il a seulement essayé de lutter contre moi, et à peine poussé un cri de guerre avant que Legolas ne l'enlève. »

L'elfe lui-même semblait également secoué, mais pour d'autres raisons que le contact du Palantir. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Kili et son chagrin, et Thorin put voir le désir de réconforter inscrit sur son visage. Il resta où il était, cependant, comme s'il avait été physiquement frappé.

Puis Kili, d'une voix étranglée, prononça des mots que Thorin ne comprit pas, mais que Gandalf avait dû entendre, car le magicien tendit immédiatement les mains vers les épaules de Kili.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda-t-il durement. »

Kili déglutit, et Gandalf le secoua rapidement.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ?

\- Laissez-le tranquille, gronda Thorin, mais Kili balbutia une réponse.

\- L'Œil. Le... l'Œil, il brûlait, il... il était dans ma tête, gémit-il en fermant les yeux, comme s'il pouvait bloquer le souvenir. Il ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. Il n'arrêtait pas de me tordre la tête et m'a attiré vers... »

Il frissonna. Vers l'orbe.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? Insista Gandalf. Dites-moi !

\- Il... il voulait mon nom,murmura misérablement Kili. »

Thorin saisit sa main, et Kili resserra tellement sa prise que Thorin craignit pour ses doigts. Pendant tout ce temps, Fili refusa de lâcher.

« Je ne le lui ai pas donné. Ensuite j'ai vu une cour. Un... un arbre blanc, mort, et ensuite tout était en feu, et j'étais en feu, Gandalf, le feu-

\- Tout va bien, Kili, dit Gandalf. »

Sa voix était plus douce qu'avant. Il tapota Kili sur les épaules avant de le relâcher, et Kili se tourna immédiatement vers Fili. Il refusa cependant de lâcher la main de Thorin.

« Minas Tirith, dit Aragorn.

\- Minas Tirith, approuva Gandalf. Aussi malheureux que soit cet incident, vous avez peut-être sauvé un grand nombre de vies, Kili. »

Thorin ne comprenait rien à part le nom de la cité du Gondor. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son jeune neveu courageux était maintenant recroquevillé comme un enfant contre la poitrine de son frère. Kili avait été torturé, blessé, et il n'y avait rien,  _rien_ qui empêcherait Thorin de chercher rétribution. Même si cela signifiait partir en guerre contre Sauron le Trompeur lui-même. Fili semblait du même avis. Ils étaient déjà en guerre, dans un sens, avec-

« Bilbon, souffla Thorin, et tout le monde s'immobilisa. Kili, est-ce que... ? »

Si Kili avait donné Bilbon et l'Anneau pendant sa torture, alors tout cela ne servait à rien. Bilbon serait capturé-

Mais Kili secoua la tête, et tout le monde poussa un soupir.

« Non, promit Kili. »

Et enfin,  _enfin,_  la lumière dans les yeux de son neveu, qui lui avait manqué cette dernière semaine, était revenue.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit sur Bilbon ou l'Anneau. »

Thorin le croyait. Gandalf aussi, à en juger par la façon dont les épaules du magicien s'affaissèrent.

« Si le reste de la maison n'est pas réveillé, je conseillerais que quelqu'un s'en charge, dit Gandalf. »

Ori et Bofur firent une révérence rapide et partirent en courant.

« Nous n'avons que peu de temps pour tirer avantage de l'arrogance et de l'orgueil de Sauron. Ce pourrait être la faille dans l'armure que nous cherchions. »

Thorin se leva enfin, et Kili lui lâcha la main avec hésitation. Il adressa un long regard à l'elfe, puis désigna brièvement Kili de la tête. Legolas ne perdit pas de temps pour s'agenouiller aux côtés de Kili, et Kili enveloppa sa main dans la tunique de l'elfe. Sa respiration s'apaisa encore davantage, seulement entrecoupée de quelques brefs hoquets.

Kili entouré de ceux qui pouvaient lui donner le plus de réconfort et de soutien, Thorin recula en trébuchant jusqu'à heurter quelque chose de solide.

« Tout doux, mon gars, murmura Dwalin en le maintenant. Tout doux. Il va s'en sortir.

\- Je jetterais cette chose dans les puits sans fond de la Moria si je pensais que ça pouvait aider, marmonna Thorin. »

Ses yeux se portèrent vers le tissu innocent dans le coin. Cela ressemblait à un morceau des vieilles robes grises de Gandalf, et peut-être restait-il une touche de bonne magie dans les robes pour l'abriter. Mais pas assez : elle avait appelé Kili, l'avait attiré et torturé.

Mais Thorin savait pourquoi elle avait attiré Kili. Il l'avait touchée et cela avait éveillé la malédiction de la lignée de Durin. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu que ses fils-sœurs n'apprennent jamais, mais ils avaient quand même été touchés à cause de la faiblesse de Thorin. Et maintenant, maintenant Kili s'était fait prendre, et Sauron l'avait utilisé à son avantage pour entrer dans l'esprit de Kili.

« Nan, dit Dwalin. Mieux vaut aiguiser ta hache sur l'Œil. Pour voir si on peut faire saigner le feu. »

Thorin sentit un sourire fatigué lui étirer les lèvres.

« Je te suis reconnaissant de ta sagesse, mon ami. »

Même si elle était emplie de sarcasme et d'ironie.

« Toujours là pour la donner, assura Dwalin. »

Puis il donna à Thorin un coup de coude amical et un large sourire. Thorin souffla avec amusement et secoua la tête.

Ses yeux se portèrent vers ses fils-sœurs, et son cœur se tordit si violemment qu'il faillit trébucher. N'était-ce pas assez qu'il ait perdu Bilbon ? Le monde devait-il aussi conspirer pour lui prendre ses neveux ?

Dwalin se tint à ses côtés, une présence forte et ferme tandis que la maison de Thengel se réveillait avec hâte, des heures avant le lever du soleil. Thorin se concentra sur la vision de ses fils-sœurs, tous deux vivants, et respira.

(-)

« C'est magnifique ! »

Bien que ce soit la huitième fois que Bilbon entendait ces mots précis de la même personne, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

« Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. »

Ses yeux se posaient partout, sans se lasser de la vue d'une cité si grande et opulente.

Il y avait divers niveaux qui montaient tous jusqu'au sommet, où se trouvait l'Intendant du Gondor. Chaque niveau avait reçu un degré d'excitation différent de la part des filles, qui l'avaient emmené avec elles quand elles avaient été conduites en haut. Aussi magnifique que ce soit, Bilbon repensait constamment à la distance qui augmentait entre lui et la sortie. On ne lui accorderait pas d'audience, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait néanmoins pas retenir le sentiment d'angoisse qui montait dans ses entrailles.

Cependant, il était en bonne compagnie, et personne ne lui accordait de second regard, puisqu'il faisait la taille des deux jeunes filles qui avaient commencé à le chouchouter. Leur père, le prince Adrahil, avait été ravi de le rencontrer, et avait offert les services de son garde lorsqu'il avait découvert que Bilbon était blessé. Le garde était tellement similaire à Dwalin, bourru mais plein de cœur en examinant la cheville de Bilbon, qu'il en avait presque eu les larmes aux yeux. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec le nain, le premier nain qu'il ait jamais rencontré, et encore maintenant il espérait que Dwalin allait bien.

Sa cheville était bien foulée pas trop gravement, mais quand on était un hobbit, c'était une blessure difficile. Elle avait été étroitement bandée et traitée avec une étrange poudre mélangée à de l'huile, et en quelques minutes Bilbon avait éprouvé du soulagement. Il avait offert sa gratitude, et le garde avait semblé surpris mais content. Les filles avaient été envahies de joie devant ses manières.

Si elles rencontraient jamais Fili et Kili, Bilbon s'inquiéterait pour le reste du monde.

Finduilas demeura à ses côtés dans le chariot, la plus fidèle des compagnes. Ivriniel demeura également à ses côtés, mais il lui arrivait aussi de se promener partout, depuis les écuries jusqu'au bord du mur et vice-versa. Elle approchait de l'âge où les réjouissances de l'enfance la quitteraient, et elle en profitait au maximum tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Sa jeune sœur, en revanche, était plus calme, mais n'en avait pas l'esprit moins vif pour autant. Elle rappelait à Bilbon son cousin qui était une vieille âme. Elle trouvait toujours de la joie dans les choses les plus simples, depuis les oiseaux qui volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes jusqu'aux appels joyeux que leur adressaient les gens tandis qu'ils avançaient vers la cité. Ses yeux étincelaient d'émerveillement devant les choses autour d'elle, mais elle restait aux côtés de Bilbon, apparemment contente d'y être. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était silencieuse : elle posait toujours des questions, aussi bien sur la cité que sur lui, sur ses voyages, sur comment allait sa cheville et s'il aurait besoin de s'arrêter pour se reposer ? Elle faisait toujours attention à lui et à sa sœur, allant parfois jusqu'à rappeler cette dernière quand elle craignait qu'elle ne se fasse piétiner. Adrahil semblait amusé, Bilbon supposa donc que son inquiétude et son bavardage incessant n'avaient rien de nouveau.

Cela rappelait douloureusement à Bilbon un jeune garçon hobbit qui avait harcelé sa mère de questions sur les elfes et les aventures.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin le sommet, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour admirer la vue. Le champ devant eux était simplement magnifique, et la cité – Osgiliath, avait-il appris – brillait le long de la rivière. Il voyait aussi Mordor au loin, sombre et menaçant et trop empli de désolation. Il se détourna, refroidi par la vue.

_À MOI !_

Il trébucha et serait tombé au sol sans les mains rapides de Finduilas et de son père.

« Tout va bien, Maître Sacquet ? Demanda Adrahil avec inquiétude.

\- Je me suis retourné trop vite, mentit Bilbon. J'ai juste mal positionné ma cheville, c'est tout. »

Sous sa chemise, l'Anneau brûlait comme s'il était en feu, et il ne désirait rien que de le prendre en main pour calmer le feu. S'il pouvait juste le toucher, il se sentirait mieux.

Il serra les dents et se força à garder ses mains sur Finduilas et Adrahil pour rétablir son équilibre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tant, Fin, l'assura Ivriniel. Il va bien. »

Mais ses propres yeux étaient inquiets.

« Peut-être que monter là où le vent souffle si fort n'est pas une bonne idée pour un blessé, plaisanta Bilbon, et l'inquiétude disparut de leurs yeux.

\- Vous êtes si petit, vous pourriez vous envoler, dit Finduilas avec un sourire rapide. On le pourrait tous !

\- Nous ne sommes pas si petits, l'assura-t-il. Et vous deviendrez plus grande que vous ne l'êtes, vous savez. Vous n'aurez pas toujours une taille de hobbit. »

Finduilas hocha la tête, mais son sourire avait disparu. Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il lui fallut un moment, mais elle finit par répondre.

« Je suis... petite, pour mon âge. Je devrais être plus grande, plus grosse. Je devrais être plus grande que vous, mais je ne le suis pas. Peut-être que je ne serai jamais grande. »

Quelqu'un de si jeune ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de sa taille, mais Bilbon avait l'intuition que d'autres facteurs servaient à encourager son inquiétude. D'autres enfants, peut-être. Certainement pas Ivriniel : elle avait fait de son mieux pour que la taille de sa sœur soit une chose joyeuse, la taquinait gentiment, de façon à ce que ça semble normal. Et Adrahil ne semblait pas le genre d'homme à faire pression sur ses filles pour qu'elles se sentent inférieures à ce qu'elles étaient.

Elle semblait si déprimée, pourtant, que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de parler.

« Faire cette taille n'est pas un désavantage, vous savez, dit-il. »

Quand elle le regarda avec curiosité, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tout le monde vous sous-estime. Vous pouvez traverser des endroits que personne d'autre ne traverser, vous pouvez vous déplacer plus discrètement que tous les autres. Il y a des avantages à ne pas être si grand. Et je suis certain que vous atteindrez la parfaite taille Finduilas en un rien de temps. »

Son sourire devint vif et large jusqu'à presque séparer son visage en deux.

« Merci, Monsieur Bilbon, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra avec toute la ferveur dont un enfant était capable.

« Oh, merci. »

D'abord surpris, il finit par sourire et l'enlacer à son tour.

« Tu pourrais être un hobbit, dit Ivriniel, taquine, quand ils se séparèrent. Tu pourrais tout le temps marcher pieds nus et avoir des poils sur les orteils ! Ce ne serait pas drôle ?

\- J'adore marcher pieds nus, dit Finduilas. C'est mieux pour marcher dans la mer !

\- Les filles, appela Adrahil. »

Devant eux, les gardes ouvraient les portes.

« Vite, maintenant. »

Les deux filles s'empressèrent de le rejoindre.

« Il faut qu'on attende Bilbon, insista cependant Finduilas quand ils atteignirent la porte.

\- Oh, non, ça va, insista Bilbon. »

Il s'installa sur le banc face à un vieil arbre mort. Il était magnifique, même s'il ne portait plus de fleurs. Il se sentit triste en le regardant, sans savoir pourquoi.

« Je serai juste là : allez-y, les filles. »

Finduilas n'avait pas l'air contente, mais elle suivit quand même son père et sa sœur à l'intérieur. Ls gardes fermèrent les portes derrière eux, et Bilbon laissa enfin ses épaules s'affaisser. Toute cette marche n'avait pas fait de bien à sa cheville : ils avaient dû laisser le chariot en arrière pour la dernière portion de la cité. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le laissait si las et douloureux.

Finalement il ne put plus se retenir. Ses doigts se tendit vers la chaîne autour de son cou et glissèrent jusqu'en bas, jusqu'à saisir l'Anneau à travers le tissu. Un bourdonnement dont il n'avait même pas conscience disparut de ses oreilles, et son mal de tête le quitta. Il poussa un soupir et se traita mentalement de simple d'esprit. Il  _savait_  qu'il ne devrait pas toucher l'Anneau. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on tirait du réconfort.

Mais chaque jour il se faisait plus lourd. Chaque jour il brûlait un peu plus dans sa chair. Il la voyait, maintenant, la marque rouge vif qu'il laissait derrière. Son cou semblait déchiré et à vif à cause du poids de la chaîne. Il appuyait plus encore sur son âme, une démangeaison qui ne voulait pas le laisser  _seul._  Dormir toute la nuit était maintenant impossible. Le bourdonnement et le fredonnement de l'Anneau lui rappelaient le temps qu'il avait passé avec lui dans le donjon de Thranduil. L'idée de le porter si longtemps au doigt le faisait désormais frissonner. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit senti si malade, si vidé. L'Anneau avait pris sa force vitale, comme il avait pris celle de Gollum.

« Vous devriez vraiment vous reposer... mon seigneur ! »

Bilbon se retourna en entendant la voix et resta bouche bée. Un homme plus âgé dirigeait un regard sévère et incendiaire dans sa direction, les yeux pincés d'inquiétude. Mais ce n'était pas Bilbon qu'il fixait.

C'était un visage familier que Bilbon avait cru mort depuis longtemps. Un visage familier qui approchait rapidement. Son estomac tomba dans son ventre.

« Denethor ? »

(-)

« Nous avons reçu un cadeau, bien que par des moyens tragiques, dit Gandalf. »

Ses yeux se portèrent vers Kili, et Fili resserra sa prise sur son frère. Le regard de Gandalf était doux et plein de regret.

« Kili a reçu un aperçu des plans de Sauron : il a l'intention de frapper la cité de Minas Tirith, en Gondor.

\- Nous en sommes certains, dit Thengel, mais ça sonnait comme une question.

\- La citadelle blanche, acquiesça Aragorn, avec l'arbre mort tout en haut : c'est forcément ça. Le Gondor est juste à la porte de Sauron. »

A côté de lui, Kili broncha, déglutissant avec difficulté.

« Tu as besoin de... ? Demanda doucement Fili. »

Kili avait déjà été malade deux fois ce matin-là, le choc contre son corps le parcourant toujours. Aldor était venu à son aide, mais même le plus doué des guérisseurs avait des capacités limitées face à la magie noire.

Kili secoua la tête, bien qu'il ait l'air pâle et émacié.

« J'vais bien. »

Il s'appuya davantage contre Fili, cependant, et Fili se contenta de lui serrer l'épaule pour le rassurer. Il tuerait Sauron lui-même, si son oncle ne le faisait pas avant. Personne ne touchait à son petit frère. Personne.

Des pas légers approchèrent, et avec eux une couverture de fourrure chaude.

« Pour éloigner le froid, offrit Legolas. »

Fili relâcha suffisamment sa prise pour aider l'elfe à la draper sur les épaules de Kili. Une partie de la tension disparut du corps de Kili, mais c'était probablement davantage dû à l'elfe qu'aux fourrures.

Cependant, cela tira un sourire à son frère, et Fili aurait embrassé Thranduil si cela avait aidé à améliorer l'humeur de son frère.

« Merci, dit Kili. »

Legolas sourit et eut presque l'air  _timide_ ,et le sourire de Kili s'élargit devant l'affection visible. Fili essaya de ne pasrouler des yeux et se contenta de remettre son bras autour de son frère. Si c'était leur idée de la subtilité, Fili aurait détesté voir ce qu'était leur idée de l'évidence.

Ils semblèrent revenir à la réalité quand Thorin parla.

« Il faut les avertir, dit-il. Quelqu'un doit leur parler de l'attaque à venir.

\- Ils seront prévenus, l'assura Gandalf. Mais vous devez être prêts quand ils appelleront à l'aide.

\- Appeler à l'aide ? Demanda Thengel avec incrédulité, et il eut un rire bref. Gandalf, il ne reste personne à appeler. J'ai épuisé mes Cavaliers, et les elfes de Lothlorien ont fait une grande action en venant à notre aide contre l'Isengard. Je ne saurais leur demander de se battre à nouveau.

\- Vous aurez assez de temps entre les batailles pour que vos hommes se rallient, lui dit Gandalf. Et il y en a d'autres que vous pouvez appeler, d'autres qui seraient prêts à se battre pour leur peuple. »

Il regarda vivement dans la direction de Thorin.

Même Kili se redressa quand il réalisa.

« Appeler Erebor, murmura Fili, avant de sourire. Oh, c'est brillant.

\- Mais il n'y a presque personne là-bas, dit Legolas en fronçant les sourcils. Y a-t-il quelqu'un que vous pourriez appeler à l'aide ?

\- Ils pourraient être arrivés, dit Thorin. Peut-être. Je vais envoyer un message, pour appeler aux armes ceux qui peuvent venir. »

Legolas hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il n'y aurait nulle aide de la Forêt Noire : ils avaient assez de batailles à mener chez eux. Il était clair que cela brûlait dans l'esprit de l'elfe. Kili lui donna un coup dans la jambe avec son épaule, et Legolas se pencha en arrière, sa main reposant sur le dos de Kili, cachée aux regards. Fili s'empêcha à nouveau de rouler des yeux. C'était presque écœurant de voir à quel point ils étaient amoureux. Vraiment.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Dernwyn de l'autre côté de la pièce, et il sentit ses joues brûler. D'accord, ils n'étaient pas les seuls amoureux. Dernwyn porta son regard vers la porte dans le coin opposé, vers l'armurerie, puis revint sur lui. Eh bien, ils devaient se parler, et il eut un signe de tête rapide. Ils allaient parler. Cette idée lui fit frissonner l'estomac comme une épée qui en frappe une autre.

« Quand bien même, ce ne sera pas suffisant, pas avec les forces du Mordor qui peuvent être si facilement rappelées des réserves, insista Thengel. Où d'autre pouvons-nous appeler à l'aider ?

\- C'est quelque chose que vous devez faire, dit Gandalf. J'irai les prévenir. Et je ne partirai pas seul. »

Il porta son regard vers eux, et Fili inspira brusquement. Pas vers eux, mais vers Kili. Kili s'immobilisa mais ne dit rien. Oh,  _ça_ c'était hors de question.

« On ira, dit Fili, aussi joyeusement que possible. Aucun problème.

\- Seulement moi et Kili, dit Gandalf. Je ne peux vous porter tous les deux.

\- Hors de question, dit-il fermement. Soit c'est Kili et moi, soit pas du tout. »

Gandalf commença à avoir l'air agacé.

« Je comprends que vous vouliez aider votre frère, mais je dois l'emmener.

\- Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Cria Fili. Qu'y a-t-il de si important dans le fait de juste prendre Kili ?

\- Parce qu'il pense que j'ai l'Anneau. »

Tous les regards se portèrent vers Kili. C'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait dit depuis ce matin. Kili déglutit et sembla de nouveau malade, et du coin de l'œil, Fili vit Ori tendre la main vers la bassine.

« Sauron pense que j'ai l'Anneau, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Kili. »

Gandalf ne dit rien, confirmant de son silence.

« C'est pour ça que vous m'emmenez. Avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer le Rohan. Mieux vaut qu'il me cherche, plutôt qu'il sème la ruine à cause de ma... ma  _stupidité_ , cracha-t-il. »

Cela suffisait. Fili se mit à genoux et saisit son frère par les épaules. Kili avait l'air malheureux et si plein de haine envers lui-même que c'était douloureux à regarder.

« Être ensorcelé par le plus puissant mage noir que la Terre du Milieu ait jamais connu n'est pas  _stupide_ , insista Fili. »

Kili détourna les yeux mais Fili le secoua.

« Ecoute-moi ! Ça ne l'est pas !

\- C'était plus que ça, Fee, et tu le sais. C'était le sort,la fièvre de l'or. Il  _fallait_  que je la tienne dans mes mains. Et je n'aurais pas dû y toucher, dit amèrement Kili. Mahal, je voudrais ne pas l'avoir fait.

\- Je le voudrais aussi, mais parce que ça t'a fait du mal, pas à cause des idioties que tu penses. »

Fili éloigna une boucle errante, souhaitant que ce soit lui qui ait touché cette  _chose_ et que Kili ait été épargné, souhaitant qu'il y ait  _quelque chose_ qu'il puisse faire maintenant à part essayer de dépasser l'esprit coupable de Kili.

« En te regardant, je ne pouvais pas... »

Il s'étrangla sur les mots suivants quand il y repensa. Kili marchant vers l'orbe dans une telle confusion, ses mots dans une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, son être entier qui tremblait pour l'orbe. Puis il était en train de hurler et d'agoniser et-

Une main froide pressa contre sa joue, et quand Fili leva les yeux, Kili était bien vivant. Son frère se mordit la lèvre de remords.

« Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, dit Fili. »

Il appuya son front contre celui de Kili et soupira.

« Moi aussi, Kee.

\- Il faut que j'aille avec Gandalf, dit Kili. »

Fili se raidit mais acquiesça avec hésitation.

« Je sais. »

Et il ne pouvait pas aller avec lui. Il se séparait de son frère, un être dont il n'avait jamais vraiment été séparé. L'idée même de perdre Kili de vue fit manquer un battement à son cœur. Le visage de Kili trahissait sa propre peur, mais la lueur dans les yeux de son frère était encourageante. Elle signifiait que c'était Kili qui était là, et pas Sauron qui dictait chaque mouvement de son frère. L'emprise du Palantir avait disparu.

« Venez, dit discrètement Gandalf. »

D'une façon mystérieuse, il était juste derrière Fili. À côté de lui se trouvait Thorin, et à ses côtés, Legolas.

« Nous avons beaucoup à préparer en peu de temps. »

(-)

Le sol de l'armurerie était sale. Tout le reste était tellement propre, que la poussière semblait en dire long sur la paix dont le Rohan avait bénéficié si longtemps. Maintenant il y avait des traces de pas dans la poussière, et elle semblait se nettoyer toute seule tandis que les gens allaient et venaient pour prendre armes et armures.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais Fili ne leva pas les yeux du sol. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il voie de petits pieds devant lui.

« Vous avez de petits pieds, dit-il. »

Il reçut un léger coup sur la tête en réponse, et eut enfin un sourire.

« Quoi, c'est vrai.

\- Est-ce que c'est dans vos manières de toujours insulter la femme que vous désirez ? Demanda Dernwyn. »

Sa propre voix, cependant, n'était pas chargée d'agacement, mais de compassion. Elle savait pourquoi il s'était caché lorsque Kili et Gandalf avaient disparu.

Fili n'avait pas de réponse. Sa main resta en place, reposant doucement sur sa tête, et il inclina la tête vers le contact.

«  _Suis-je_  celle que votre cœur désire ? Demanda Dernwyn, sa voix à peine plus qu'un souffle. »

Il leva enfin les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il y avait des doutes dedans, tandis qu'elle était désormais aussi grande que lui. Ses yeux quand elle avait réalisé qu'ils étaient désormais de la même taille, s'écarquillant de plus en plus, avaient été plus qu'amusants, et il n'avait jamais dû autant réprimer son rire auparavant.

Il se leva enfin, les jambes endolories d'être resté assis si longtemps.

« Oui, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais... vous êtes celle dont je rêve. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Du moins, si je suis celui que  _votre_ cœur désire. »

Le doute disparut comme les nuages qui laissaient place au soleil.

« Oui, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas  _pourquoi_ , étant donné votre tendance à être blessé, mais oui. »

Ces mots le firent rire, pris par surprise, et pour la première fois depuis que Kili avait disparu de son champ de vision, son cœur sembla... moins inquiet. Il y avait encore une large partie de lui qui ne désirait rien de plus que de leur courir après. Il avait presque planté des échardes dans sa main en agrippant le mur extérieur d'Edoras, ses yeux fixés sur la distance où Kili avait lentement disparu. Qu'elle soit avec lui, maintenant, c'était comme un baume. Ça ne guérissait pas la douleur, mais c'était un réconfort.

« Puis-je ? Demanda Fili. »

Il éloigna toute pensée de son frère en lui tendant la main. Penser à Fili faisait  _mal,_  plus que lorsqu'il avait regardé Kili être séparé de lui sur les jambes des géants de pierre. Il se demanda si c'était ce que Thorin ressentait tout le temps, sans Bilbon. Il se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait si Dernwyn et Kili avaient tous deux disparu, et la seule idée lui donna envie de vomir.

Dernwyn fronça les sourcils, et Fili éleva sa main. Elle y plaça finalement la sienne, et il se pencha, appuyant ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main. Les joues de Dernwyn rougirent, mais elle sourit néanmoins. C'était une promesse, et avec une autre bataille qui les attendait, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Elle le surprit en tendant son autre main vers une petite bourse. Elle en sortit un mouchoir, qu'elle lui offrit.

« Je l'ai fait moi-même, il y a bien des années, dit-elle. On est censé l'offrir à son promis, comme gage d'affection. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris l'intérêt, à part le fait que vous avez maintenant quelque chose que j'ai fait, et mal fait en plus- »

Il saisit son autre main dans la sienne, le tissu serré entre leurs doigts, et coupa sa tirade.

« Je vais le chérir, dit-il. Peut-être est-ce  _ma_  promesse. Je le garderai pour vous, et quand vous en aurez besoin, par chagrin ou par maladie, je serai là avec lui. »

Dernwyn cligna des yeux.

« Si j'avais su que c'était moi qui l'utiliserait, dit-elle enfin, je l'aurai fait avec un meilleur tissu. »

Fili ne put retenir le sourire qui monta à son visage.

« Il gratte un peu, acquiesça-t-il. Il est joli, cela dit.

\- Charmeur, dit-elle.  _»_

Mais son regard incendiaire était, au mieux, à moitié sincère, et finalement son propre sourire gagna la partie. Ses yeux ressemblaient à des gemmes, brillant à la lumière des bougies, et il se surprit à se pencher plus près pour les regarder. Ses lèvres étaient comme les fleurs qu'il avait vues à l'extérieur d'Erebor, roses et pâles mais brillantes sous la rosée. Elles étaient ouvertes maintenant, une légère respiration passant entre elles, et il sentait son souffle sur son visage. Il lécha ses propres lèvres et elle se rapprocha davantage. Ses mains agrippèrent les siennes, et il eut presque peur pour le mouchoir avant de combler le vide entre eux.

La porte trembla et ils se séparèrent d'un bond.

« La porte est encore coincée, appela fortement Théoden de l'autre côté. Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir !

\- Chut ! Siffla Théodwyn. »

Dernwyn plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de glousser. Fili cacha sa propre hilarité.

« Ne va pas là-dedans maintenant !  _Dernwyn_  est à l'intérieur avec  _Fili_  !

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller, alors ? Demanda Théoden. »

Il avait tout à fait la voix de l'enfant boudeur qu'il était à cet instant.

« Juste parce qu'ils sont plus vieux-

\- Et parfois, ceux qui sont plus vieux ont besoin d'un moment pour eux, dit calmement la voix de la Reine Morwen. »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, leurs voix s'éloignèrent.

« Venez, votre père vous cherchait... »

Ce fut seulement quand leurs voix eurent disparu qu'ils commencèrent enfin à rire.

« Mahal, si ç'avait été Dwalin ou Bofur, réussit à dire Fili. »

Dernwyn laissa de nouveau échapper un rire. Il faisait briller son visage, et cela apaisa davantage la douleur dans la poitrine de Fili. Kili s'en sortirait. Ils s'en sortiraient. Vraiment.

Est-ce qu'il venait honnêtement de commencer à  _faire la cour_ à Dernwyn, Vierge du Bouclier du Rohan ?

Ce n'était pas une garantie de mariage, se rappela-t-il. Mais c'était une promesse de partager son temps, son cœur, avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient certains. Puis il pourrait demander sa main. Il avait très peu de doutes à ce sujet, cela dit. Oh, que dirait Kili quand il apprendrait-

Il serra les poings et se força à ne pas penser à son frère.  _Kee, je t'en prie, prends soin de toi. S'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas là pour veiller sur toi._

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, et quand il la regarda, elle glissa sa main jusqu'à son visage.

« Kili va s'en sortir, dit-elle avec confiance. Je le sais. Et quand nous atteindrons le Gondor, il sera déjà là. Et oui, nous, dit-elle quand Fili commença à parler. N'essayez même pas de me dire que je ne devrais pas y aller. Thengel a besoin de tous les bons guerriers qu'il peut trouver. Nous sommes déjà assez peu nombreux.

\- Je ne vous interdirais pas de suivre votre esprit, l'assura Fili. Je veux juste que vous soyez en sécurité. Vous voir tomber devant cette créature... Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point c'était douloureux. »

Ou ce que cela avait fait à son cœur. Le regard de Dernwyn s'adoucit.

« Alors restez à mes côtés durant la bataille. Vous m'avez protégée une fois : j'ai foi en vous pour le refaire. Et je serai là à vos côtés pour vous défendre, ainsi que Kili. Il nous aidera. Tout comme Legolas.

\- Vous avez vu ça aussi, alors ? »

Dernwyn roula des yeux.

« Je ne connais personne qui ne l'a  _pas_  vu. Ce qu'ils croient accomplir, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Fili sourit et plaça sa main sur la sienne. Elle était chaude contre sa barbe, et il fut soudain tellement reconnaissant d'avoir trouvé le désir de son cœur ici, au Rohan, où il ne serait pas seul. Il fut si  _égoïstement_  reconnaissant de pas avoir à supporter la solitude seul.

« On ferait mieux de déménager, avant que quelqu'un de plus fort que Théoden ne vienne ouvrir la porte, dit Fili. Il n'est pas encore assez fort pour la tirer, mais quelqu'un d'autre le sera.

\- Est-ce que vous insultez mes capacités de tuteur pour son entraînement ?

\- Je n'insulte  _rien._  C'est encore un enfant, avec les bras d'un enfant.

\- Et moi je vous dis que j'enseigne à cet enfant depuis maintenant plusieurs années. S'il avait vraiment voulu ouvrir la porte, elle se serait ouverte. La force n'est rien contre la ténacité d'un jeune garçon plein de curiosité. Il n'était simplement pas assez curieux. »

Un bon point. Il nota mentalement de remercier Théodwyn et la Reine pour leur réaction rapide. Pour le moment, il conduisit Dernwyn hors de l'armurerie jusqu'à la salle principale. Son mouchoir vint se loger dans sa poche, et le cadeau tangible était quelque chose qu'il chérirait pendant un long moment.


	21. L'épreuve de Denethor

Le long couloir fut difficile à parcourir, étant donné la blessure à sa cheville. Par chance, son compagnon de marche bougeait aussi lentement que lui, sinon davantage.

« Fili et Kili vous croient mort, dit Bilbon. Le reste de la compagnie aussi, probablement.

\- Je le serais, sans eux, acquiesça Denethor. Leurs réflexes m'ont sauvé la vie. Après avoir été soigné par les elfes, j'ai été ramené ici en sécurité, à mon père.

\- Vos réflexes ont sauvé la vie de deux de mes plus chers amis, contra Bilbon. Pour cela, je vous remercie. »

Si Fili et Kili étaient morts pendant l'attaque... non, il ne fallait pas y penser.

Denethor sembla presque rougir du compliment, avant que son regard ne s'élève vers les murs.

« Est-ce que ce ne sont pas les plus beaux piliers que vous avez jamais vu ? demanda-t-il avec émerveillement. Il y a longtemps que je rêve de voir cette cité briller haut et fort parmi la Terre du Milieu. De mener notre peuple au bonheur et à la richesse, de faire en sorte que le nom Gondor signifie à nouveau quelque chose, ajouta-t-il avant de s'assombrir. Ça ne signifiera plus rien, bientôt. »

Bilbon s'arrêta, poussant Denethor et son aide à faire également halte.

« Rien ? La cité est toujours debout, et le Mordor est encore loin de vous toucher, dit-il. Pourquoi le Gondor ne signifierait-il rien ? »

Denethor sembla mener une bataille intérieure contre lui-même avant de finalement s'approcher. Bilbon se força à ne pas bouger. Bien que Denethor semble avoir vraiment changé depuis leur dernière discussion, il ne se souvenait que trop bien d'à quel point le jeune homme avait voulu amener l'Anneau au Gondor. Si Denethor osait tendre le bras, il aurait l'Anneau entre les mains, et il n'y avait rien que Bilbon puisse faire. En convalescence ou pas, Denethor était toujours plus grand et plus fort que lui.

Bilbon avait-il vraiment dit plus tôt à Finduilas qu'être petit était une bonne chose ? Il le retirait, il retirait tout ce qu'il avait dit.

« Mon père est tombé malade, avoua Denethor dans un murmure brusque, et Bilbon sursauta devant ces mots inattendus. Il était en conférence avec Saroumane, le grand Magicien Blanc, mais Saroumane ne répond plus à ses prières. Mon père s'éteint désormais, et le Gondor avec lui. »

Saroumane. L'ami et le mentor de Gandalf, songea-t-il. Son cœur battit douloureusement à la pensée de la perte de son ami, puis cela disparut. Le temps guérissait certaines blessures, apparemment.

« Si votre père tombait, cependant, vous pourriez régner, argumenta Bilbon. N'est-ce pas ? »

Denethor le fixa, comme si l'idée ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit.

« Moi, régner ? demanda-t-il comme à lui-même. Je... pourrais régner, je suppose. Si je le devais. Non que je saurais comment, dit-il, l'amertume le saisissant de nouveau. Il ne me laisse jamais parler quand les conseillers viennent. Ma voix n'a aucun poids. Je ne suis rien à ses yeux. Il croirait la parole de simples Rôdeurs contre la mienne ! »

Malgré ses meilleures intentions, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour lui. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'être considéré comme inférieur aux autres, quand vous étiez censé compter le plus. L'Arkenstone brilla devant ses yeux, et il se secoua physiquement pour en débarrasser son esprit.

« Peut-être veut-il vous protéger, suggéra-t-il à la place. Si vous n'avez aucune voix, vous restez son fils et pas quelqu'un qui peut être touché par la violence et la guerre. Il vous a envoyé en Lothlorien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je me suis envoyé moi-même, dit Denethor, mais eut néanmoins un sourire ironique. Mais vos paroles sont touchantes, Maître Sacquet. J'apprécie votre tentative de fournir de la lumière dans une situation désespérée. »

Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de remarquer brusquement :

« Vous êtes bien trop sombre pour quelqu'un qui veut voir une cité briller à nouveau. Si vous n'avez pas d'espoir, à quoi bon ? »

Denethor le contempla un long moment, puis eut un véritable sourire, et cela le rendit jeune, lui donna l'âge qu'il aurait dû avoir.

« De sages paroles. Je vous remercie. »

Bilbon hocha la tête, et ils se remirent à marcher.

« Que ferez-vous pour votre père ? demanda Bilbon lorsqu'ils eurent avancé un peu.

\- Tout ce que je pourrai faire, répondit Denethor. Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver la ville... et lui. »

Il y avait là beaucoup plus d'espoir. Bilbon sourit tandis qu'ils retournaient à la vue du vaste monde. Personne n'était encore sorti de la salle du trône.

« C'est vraiment magnifique, dit Bilbon.

\- Et le sera de nouveau, acquiesça Denethor. Un jour.

\- Pourquoi gardez-vous un arbre mort ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Bilbon. Il est beau à sa façon, mais ne pourriez-vous pas l'enlever et le remplacer par quelque chose de neuf ? Il est évident qu'il ne tire plus d'eau de la marre.

\- C'est l'arbre pour le Roi, expliqua Denethor. »

Ils s'approchèrent de l'arbre, et le jeune homme plaça sa main sur l'écorce, presque avec révérence.

« Il ne fleurira plus jamais jusqu'à ce que le Roi revienne enfin. »

Bilbon pensa à Aragorn, jeune avec des yeux hantés, craignant l'Anneau et le trône. Aragorn ferait un bon roi.

« Accepteriez-vous un roi ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Denethor se raidit.

« S'il en était digne, acquiesça-t-il enfin. S'il pouvait mener le Gondor vers un âge de paix. Alors, alors je l'accepterais, et avec bonheur. »

Il jeta un regard en arrière, un air inexplicable dans les yeux.

« Vous pensez au Rôdeur.

\- En effet.

\- Ferait-il un bon roi, selon vous ?

\- Oui, dit Bilbon. Je crois vraiment que oui. Un roi a besoin de cœur. Un roi a besoin d'aimer d'autres que lui-même. Un roi a besoin d'être courageux mais pas au point de ne pas connaître la peur. »

Aragorn pourrait être ce roi. Thorin serait ce roi, si la fièvre de l'or quittait son regard. Bilbon pensa à sa broche et essaya de ne pas avoir mal.

Denethor le regarda étrangement, et Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de reculer en trébuchant quand l'homme avança vers lui.

« A-t-il peur ? demanda Denethor. De quoi Aragorn a-t-il peur ? »

Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de tendra la main vers l'Anneau, pour le garder loin de Denethor, pour l'appuyer contre sa poitrine, et réalisa son erreur trop tard. Denethor regarda immédiatement vers sa poitrine et sut ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Alors vous l'avez emmené dans ma ville, souffla-t-il. »

Bilbon inspira légèrement, jetant des regards frénétiques vers le chemin qui descendait vers la ville. Il n'y avait pas d'autre sortie, du tout. La seule autre façon de s'enfuir était de sauter vers une mort certaine.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, tirant Denethor de sa confusion avec quelques clignements. Bilbon s'apaisa et respira profondément pour calmer son cœur battant. Il se tourna vers les filles qui couraient vers lui. Aucune ne souriait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il a dit non à Père, répondit Ivriniel la première. Il a dit qu'il ne nous aiderait pas contre les pirates.

\- Iv, la réprimanda Adrahil en s'approchant. Venez, Bilbon, si vous devez vous joindre à nous, nous partons immédiatement.

\- Les pirates ? demanda Denethor en fronçant les sourcils. Les Corsaires ? »

Adrahil regarda de Denethor à Bilbon, une ride profonde lui creusant le front. Bilbon déclara rapidement :

« Voici Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion. Il a le pouvoir de vous aider, et sa parole est bonne. Il a sauvé la vie de mes deux compagnons, qui encore maintenant respirent grâce à ses courageux efforts. »

Il jeta un regard vers Denethor, dont le visage avait pris une expression de choc et d'émerveillement à ses mots. Bilbon réussit à sourire.

« Demandez-lui son aide. »

Adrahil parla enfin, bien qu'avec hésitation.

« Les Corsaires ont commencé à piller les cités plus éloignées de la mer. Il y a même eu une tentative de raid sur Dol Amroth, et ils sont remontés au nord jusqu'à Pelargir. Si le Gondor voulait seulement nous donner de quoi bâtir une tour de guet, la plupart de ces attaques pourraient être évitées. Ce n'est pas d'hommes que je manque : c'est de prévision. Ils continueront de piller la côte et sans une justice rapide pour leur inspirer la peur, ils voyageront encore plus au nord jusqu'à atteindre votre ville. Je ne voudrais pas voir le Gondor tomber sous les Corsaires d'Umbar, mon seigneur. »

Denethor marqua une pause, mais seulement le temps de former les mots dans son esprit.

« Je veillerai à ce que les fonds vous soient donnés pour la tour de guet. S'il vous faut des hommes supplémentaires, j'enverrai des gardes pour la tour. Envoyez régulièrement des rapports sur sa construction, puis sa gestion. Je vous donnerai les fonds dont vous avez besoin. Votre désir de protéger le Gondor est rien moins que noble, et sera récompensé. »

Adrahil sembla envahi de joie, restant bouche bée devant Denethor.

« Mer- merci, mon seigneur, dit-il. Merci infiniment ! »

Denethor sourit et appela l'un des gardes à proximité.

« Hirluin. »

Il attendit qu'Hirluin les ait rejoints avant de dire :

« Emmenez-les dans les voûtes et comptez les pièces d'argent nécessaires pour construire la tour de guet. Il est temps que nous reprenions le Gondor. »

Hirluin ne cilla même pas, se contentant de hocher la tête et de les emmener. Finduilas était la dernière, comme d'habitude, et attendait Bilbon. Elle marqua une pause en passant devant Denethor, cependant, et déclara :

« Vous êtes bien plus gentil que votre père. »

Avant même que Denethor ne commence à répondre, Finduilas s'avança pour lever les yeux vers lui.

« Vous avez montré de quoi vous êtes fait, dit-elle avant de sourire. Et c'est bien. Tellement bien. »

Il s'agenouilla aussi prudemment que possible, alors même que son aide protestait derrière lui.

« Votre père a prouvé qu'il avait une bonne personnalité, lui aussi, dit-il. Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir pour père. »

Sans crier gare, Finduilas s'avança encore pour l'enlacer et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

« Ne soyez pas triste pour votre père, murmura-t-il. Un jour, les choses iront mieux. »

Des paroles n'étaient jamais plus sages, songea Bilbon avec affection, que lorsqu'un enfant les prononçait. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Denethor tandis qu'il serrait soigneusement l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle recula au bout d'un moment avec un sourire.

« Vous devriez venir à la mer, dit-elle. Ça vous plairait beaucoup. On ne peut pas être triste à la mer.

\- Je ne suis jamais allé à la mer, dit Denethor en riant malgré ses yeux brillants. Je ne saurais pas où aller.

\- Nous vous montrerons, dit Finduilas. Ivriniel et moi. Si vous venez, nous vous montrerons tout Dol Amroth.

\- Peut-être que je viendrai, un jour, dit Denethor. Peut-être bien. »

Elle sourit et rejoignit sa sœur et son père, qui attendaient près de la porte. Bilbon fit mine de les suivre, mais s'arrêta quand la main de Denethor s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Un moment, si possible, dit-il à voix basse. »

Le cœur de Bilbon accéléra, mais il adressa un grand sourire à la famille près de la porte.

« Allez-y, je vous rattraperai, promit-il. »

Ils partirent avec Hirluin, et les portes vers les niveaux inférieurs furent fermées.

Denethor parla le premier.

« Quelle enfant précoce, dit-il, et il souriait toujours. Peut-être y a-t-il encore de l'espoir pour le Gondor, après tout. Elle m'en a certainement apporté. »

Il marqua une pause, puis soupira, et sa main se resserra sur l'épaule de Bilbon. Bilbon essaya de ne pas trembler ni penser à l'Anneau, qui chauffait sur sa poitrine. Il entendit le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles se faire plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, les mots sortent.

_Prends-moi. Prends-moi pour ramener le Gondor au pouvoir. Sauve ton père, sauve ton peuple, sauve l'innocence des enfants. Prends-moi !_

Denethor repoussa soudain Bilbon si durement qu'il tomba au sol, se tordant la cheville.

« Vous devez partir, dit Denethor en tremblant. Quittez Minas Tirith. Prenez le chemin qui s'éloigne de la Porte Noire pour entrer au Mordor.

\- Je ne sais pas de quel chemin il s'agit, protesta Bilbon.

\- Vous ne pouvez approcher de la Porte Noire, vous devez partir, insista Denethor. »

Il tendit la main vers Bilbon comme pour bloquer la vue du hobbit.

« Vous ne pouvez garder cette chose ici dans la cité.

\- Je ne sais pas où aller ! cria Bilbon. J'ai, j'ai seulement une carte, et la chance, bonne comme mauvaise, m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Je ne sais pas où je dois aller ensuite ! Quelle Porte Noire ?

\- La Porte Noie est gardée par des orques, et ne s'ouvrira jamais pour vous, dit Denethor. Il y a d'autres chemins que vous pouvez prendre qui ne vous mèneront pas là-bas. »

Il inspira profondément.

« Je vais m'arranger pour qu'un guide vous emmène au Mordor, puis vous laisse continuer seul. Vous devez jurer de plus jamais ramener cette... cette chose dans ma cité.

\- Je le jure, dit Bilbon. »

Il essaya de se remettre sur pieds, son épaule protesta tout du long.

« Je le jure, Denethor. Je suis désolé. »

Denethor secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je croyais qu'il aiderait le Gondor, je croyais qu'il nous aiderait contre l'ennemi. »

Il regarda enfin Bilbon, et ce regard était tellement plein de désespoir que Bilbon faillit tendre la main vers lui pour le réconforter. Faillit.

« On dirait que le Rôdeur avait raison, après tout. J'ai vu la maladie qui a pris mon père, et j'ai entendu les murmures qui l'ont tordu et brisé. Et maintenant, maintenant l'Anneau murmure à mes oreilles. Il me prendrait, tout comme l'Œil Voyant a pris mon père. »

Il fut secoué de terribles sanglots silencieux, et Bilbon tendit alors la main.

Mais Denethor le repoussa d'un geste. Bilbon se mordit la main.

« J'irai à Osgiliath ce soir, dit-il enfin. Y a-t-il une auberge ?

\- Beaucoup. Séjournez à l'auberge la plus proche de la rivière. Je vous enverrai un garde dans la matinée. »

Denethor essaya de sourire, mais il se tordit amèrement sur ses lèvres.

« Partez, murmura-t-il. Partez, mon ami. Puissiez-vous quitter Minas Tirith en paix. »

Bilbon n'hésita pas : il rejoignit la porte aussi vite que possible. En partant, il entendait les sanglots de Denethor tandis que les portes se refermaient derrière lui.

(-)

La salle était solennelle et silencieuse. Thengel était assis non sur son trône, mais à l'une des tables, étudiant silencieusement ses cartes. À ses côtés était assis Aragorn, traçant du doigt les villages et les peuples assez proches pour les aider. De temps à autre, il hochait ou secouait la tête quant à ceux qui pouvaient le faire. Un scribe à proximité faisait un calcul et le donnait à un jeune Rôdeur, qui courait ensuite à l'extérieur.

À une autre table était assis Thorin, ses yeux fixés sur le feu. Fili était assis à ses côtés. Tous deux semblaient penser à des choses misérables, à Kili, à Bilbon. Au petit ami qu'ils avaient perdu si longtemps auparavant, à la famille qu'ils avaient perdu la veille. La culpabilité et le blâme sur le visage de Thorin étaient visibles par tous, et même si Dwalin ou Bofur essayaient d'engager la conversation avec lui, même si Dernwyn venait leur offrir du ragoût, ils ne bougeaient pas.

Dans la pénombre du couloir, loin des bougies, Legolas était appuyé contre un pilier et contemplait la porte. Ses yeux étaient durcis, mais ses lèvres tournées vers le bas avec chagrin. Il ne bougeait pas. À ses côtés, à l'autre table était assis Éomund. Ses doigts étaient serrés autour d'un insigne dans sa main, la marque du Capitaine des Rohirrim incrustée de sang. Son regard était hanté et vide. Ce fut seulement quand Théodwyn vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sa main se posant sur la sienne, qu'il cligna enfin des yeux, et ses doigts tremblèrent en agrippant ceux de sa sœur. Un père fut pleuré ensemble, et non séparément, par deux amis.

Les portes s'ouvrirent si brusquement que tout le monde sursauta sur son siège. Un villageois haletant s'appuya contre les portes.

« M'seigneur, haleta-t-il, Holdwine est rentré. »

(-)

Ce fut une affaire solennelle. Dernwyn et Thengel entrèrent ensemble les premiers pour le voir, et quand Dernwyn ressortit seule, la tête haute mais les larmes aux yeux, Fili se contenta de la suivre. Aragorn les regarda partir et ne put empêcher la façon dont son cœur se languit de sa propre brave et belle jeune femme. Son Arwen.

Thengel sortit enfin de la pièce, plus fatigué qu'il n'y était entré.

« Eh bien ? demanda Bofur, quand le silence devint trop lourd. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est malade, avoua le roi. Ils ont peur pour lui, il a chevauché si loin avec ses blessures. »

Il eut un sourire amer.

« Il ne serait pas là du tout, sans les douces mains agiles de notre hobbit. »

Thorin leva la tête.

« Bilbon ? demanda-t-il, et Thengel hocha la tête. Il a sauvé Holdwine ?

\- En effet. Il a même sacrifié son propre cheval pour nous ramener Holdwine. Il serait mort si Bilbon n'avait pas agi aussi vite. Holdwine voulait qu'on sache que Bilbon Sacquet lui avait sauvé la vie. »

Aragorn ne put retenir son sourire à la pensée de son petit ami. Le brave petit hobbit, en effet.

« Il a dit que Bilbon allait bien quand il l'a quitté, continua Thengel. »

Il hésita brièvement avant de poursuivre :

« Mais il pense que Bilbon cachait une blessure obtenue dans la même attaque qui a mené à celle d'Holdwine. »

Thorin commença à marmonner dans sa barbe, et au vu des nuages sur son visage, ce n'étaient pas des mots gentils.

« Il est très doué pour ça, expliqua Dwalin. Bilbon nous a caché de terribles terreurs nocturnes jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de tomber de son cheval à cause du manque de sommeil. Comme si on ne le savait pas de toute façon. Puis il est tombé malade à Lacville après qu'on se soit échappés de la Forêt Noire : si on ne s'était pas ligués contre lui, il n'aurait probablement rien fait pour guérir.

\- Il a fait un très mauvais patient, d'ailleurs, dit Thorin en secouant la tête. Il a fallu tous nos efforts pour le maintenir au lit assez longtemps pour guérir. »

Le sourire sur son visage était celui d'une affection ironique, mais la souffrance dans ses yeux parlait de la longue peine de cœur qu'il endurait. Aragorn ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Ils étaient tous là, à avoir mal au cœur, et pleins de perte ou de manque. Brisés, ou proches de la rupture. Comment devaient-ils continuer ?

« Ne craignez rien pour Holdwine, leur dit Thengel. »

Aragorn haussa les sourcils. Le roi leur sourit à tous.

« Il nous a donné de bonnes nouvelles de la marche de Bilbon vers le Mordor, et ils respirent encore tous les deux. Si Aldor a son mot à dire, Holdwine respirera encore longtemps. J'ai de l'espoir. Nous devons tous avoir de l'espoir. »

Aussi minces que soient ces mots, ils eurent un effet immédiat sur tout le monde. Les dos se redressèrent, les yeux s'illuminèrent. Même Thorin sembla chasser le nuage mélancolique qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête.

« De quelle attaque s'agissait-il ? demanda Aragorn. Des orques ? Le chemin qui longe les Montagnes Blanches est censé être l'une des routes les plus sûres de la Terre du Milieu. »

Il n'offrait nul endroit où se cacher pour une embuscade, avec le Plateau d'un côté, et les grandes montagnes infranchissables de l'autre. Holdwine avait bien fait de mener Bilbon sur cette route.

« Des cavaliers noirs, a-t-il dit, répondit Thengel. D'après la façon dont il les a décrit, je dois dire que c'étaient probablement-

\- Les Nazgûl, dit brusquement Legolas.

\- C'est ce que je crains, acquiesça Thengel. Ils les ont acculés contre la montagne. Ils sont partis comme un seul homme je crois qu'ils sont venus en Isengard. Mes hommes ont dit qu'il y avait des cavaliers noirs parmi eux tandis qu'ils combattaient, mais quand le cavalier sur la créature ailée est partie, eux en ont fait autant. Holdwine pense qu'ils ont été épargnés parce que le soleil s'est levé, et qu'ils sont partis se cacher dans l'ombre.

\- Les Nazgûl ne craignent pas la lumière à la manière des orques, dit Legolas. Ils ne la préfèrent pas, mais ce n'est pas un handicap. Où ils vont, les ombres suivent. S'ils ont pris la Grande Route de l'Ouest, alors personne n'y voyage en sécurité.

\- Legolas a raison : si Sauron a relâché ses Nazgûl, il ne les ramènera pas avant d'avoir quelque chose qui vaille la peine qu'ils reviennent. »

Comme Bilbon et l'Anneau, mais Aragorn ne pouvait dire cela à voix haute. C'eût été une cruauté, surtout quand le visage de Thorin était déjà empli de douleur.

Il fronça les sourcils quand Legolas se dirigea vers les portes.

« Où allez-vous ? demanda Aragorn. »

Legolas se retourna, et jamais auparavant Aragorn n'avait vu son ami si plein de tourment.

« Le Gondor ne sera pas au courant, dit-il. Pas plus que ceux qui s'y dirigent. »

Kili. Thorin fit immédiatement mine de le rejoindre.

« Nous chevaucherons vite, dit-il. »

Legolas acquiesça. Déjà Dwalin et les autres venaient les rejoindre, mais Aragorn les rappela et ils s'immobilisèrent.

« Si Minas Tirith est en effet menacée par Sauron, alors nous ne pouvons tous partir. Nous devons d'abord défendre le Rohan et essayer de trouver plus de troupes pour rejoindre le Gondor à leur aide- Legolas ! »

Le temps qu'Aragorn passe la porte, Legolas était déjà à mi-chemin des salles.

« Legolas ! cria-t-il par-dessus le vent. »

Legolas retourna rapidement vers lui, visiblement tourmenté.

« Il y avait un avertissement dans mon cœur, quand ils sont partis. J'aurais dû aller avec eux, mais je me suis laissé convaincre de rester. Je _dois_ y aller, Aragorn. »

Aragorn contempla son ami un long moment. Quelqu'un, au moins, pouvait mettre un terme à la douleur de son cœur.

« Allez-y, dit-il simplement. »

Legolas eut un rapide hochement de tête et partit chercher ses affaires.

« Vous me demanderiez de rester, quand ma famille, mon  _fils_ , est encore plus en danger maintenant qu'auparavant, siffla Thorin. »

Ses yeux étaient sombres et fous, et Aragorn voyait maintenant à quel point il était facile de craindre ce nain fort, si c'était tout ce qu'on voyait. Mais Aragorn savait la raison de la rage du roi.

« Il est déjà blessé-

\- Et avec le meilleur guérisseur de l'esprit qu'il pourrait trouver, argumenta Aragorn. »

Il poussa un soupir, qui se perdit dans le vent.

« Thorin, nous avons besoin de vous ici. Nous ne servons à rien à Kili si nous ne pouvons lui apporter notre aide. Si votre peuple répond, qui pourra leur répondre à son tour ? Personne n'a votre pouvoir.

\- Fili pourrait, dit Thorin, mais alors même que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux. Mais Fili exigera de venir avec moi.

\- Nous ne pouvons tous partir, dit Aragorn. »

Il s'approcha et baissa la voix.

« Mieux vaut envoyer Legolas que nous tous. Il serait plus rapide et plus en sécurité qu'une large compagnie. »

Il prit soin de ne pas dire qu'en courant à l'aide d'un fils-sœur, il abandonnerait l'autre. Il était clair que si Fili aurait chargé au secours de son frère, il ne pouvait pas laisser Dernwyn ou Thengel. Le Rohan était faible, ses Cavaliers encore en convalescence, et ses ressources presque épuisées. Les quitter maintenant équivalait à une destruction.

Thorin poussa un profond soupir.

« Alors nous devons trouver des gens pour nous aider, et vite, car je ne laisserai pas Kili seul sans aide.

\- Et ce ne sera pas le cas, dit Thengel en les rejoignant. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Kili ou Gandalf. Nous n'abandonnerons pas le Gondor. Pas quand ils dépendent tous de nous. Pas quand Bilbon dépend de nous. »

Thengel secoua la tête et manqua la douleur profonde dans le regard de Thorin.

« Si seulement je ne l'avais pas juste laissé partir avec Holdwine, murmura-t-il. Si seulement je l'avais envoyé avec une légion d'hommes pour le porter jusqu'aux frontières du Mordor. Penser qu'il parcourt seul les terres sauvages, avec seulement sa petite épée pour le sauver en cas de besoin-

\- Arrêtez, implora Thorin, et il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Je vous en supplie, arrêtez. Ne me faites plus entendre la vérité. »

Il voulut continuer, mais perdit sa voix, et il se retourna pour retourner vers les salles. Les yeux de Thengel étaient emplis de souffrance en le regardant partir.

« Je ne voulais pas amener plus de douleur, dit le roi. S'il y a une personne qui pourrait ressentir plus de peine que moi, surtout en ce qui concerne notre Porteur de l'Anneau, c'est Thorin. Je ne cesse d'oublier que son cœur est entremêlé à celui de Bilbon. »

Il était entremêlé comme l'arbre sur la broche que Thorin avait commencé à polir avec diligence près du feu. C'était une broche magnifique, d'or et de mithril entrelacés, et il avait jeté une faible lueur dans la pièce quand il avait saisi le reflet des flammes. Mais Thorin ne voulait pas la mettre, et à la place la sortait de sa bourse quand il pensait que personne n'était à proximité. Il la regardait, puis la polissait soigneusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille impossiblement plus qu'avant.

Non, ce n'était pas à Thorin de la porter. Aragorn se souvint soudain de la nuit où il avait parlé à Bilbon, de la façon dont le hobbit n'avait cessé de porter sa main à sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose lui manquait.

Le cœur de Thorin n'était pas le seul à être entremêlé.

« Venez j'aimerais trouver celle que j'appelle ma nièce, dit Thengel. Holdwine sera bien soigné, dans la maison d'Aldor. Mieux vaut qu'il reste ici aux côtés d'Aldor que là-haut dans les salles. »

Il remonta la colline, et Aragorn le suivit, avec le reste de la compagnie.

Ils avaient failli atteindre le sommet quand Legolas sortit en courant, son sac jeté sur le dos.

« Legolas, appela Aragorn. »

Bien qu'il hésitât, l'elfe vint le rejoindre. Aragorn sourit et saisit son ami par l'épaule et le bras.

« Puisse vos routes être courtes et votre voyage heureux, dit-il en Sindarin. »

Legolas sourit devant la bénédiction d'adieu.

« Merci. Soyez prudent, et portez-vous bien. Prenez soin de Thorin et des autres quand je ne pourrai pas, et sachez que je protégerai Kili. »

Si le Sindarin d'Aragorn était bon et sans faute sur sa langue, celui de Legolas sonnerait toujours comme il fallait comme la pluie tombant sur les arbres et les feuilles.

Aragorn hocha la tête, et Legolas courut vers les écuries pour prendre son cheval. Un moment plus tard, et il passait la porte avant de voler à travers le Plateau. Il voyagerait vite, même s'il ne rattraperait peut-être pas Gandalf. Qui pouvait rattraper un magicien quand il chevauchait le Seigneur des Chevaux ?

« Il connaît bien la terre, commenta Gimli. Comme mon père et moi connaissons les pierres d'une montagne.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Aragorn. Et cela lui rendra service, bien qu'il n'ait jamais voyagé si loin au sud, pour autant que je sache. Il a vécu toute sa vie dans le nord, et n'a encore jamais vu les Montagnes Blanches de ses propres yeux.

\- Moi non plus. J'aimerais bien. »

Aragorn sourit.

« Je pense que vous les verrez, Gimli. Vous et moi verrons tous deux les lointaines montagnes de près.

\- Vous devriez voir Erebor, dit Dwalin. La plus belle vue que vous verrez jamais. Du moins, avant que le dragon ne l'envahisse.

\- Je ne doute pas que Thorin la ramènera à la prospérité. »

De plus en plus chaque jour, Aragorn voyait le roi que le nain était censé être. Ses épreuves et sa peine de cœur avaient fait de lui un roi qui savait ce qu'était la peur, la compassion, la nécessité de prendre des décisions contre sa volonté, et l'amour.

« Je la verrai peut-être un jour, quand elle aura repris sa gloire.

\- Oh, vous la verrez, promit Bofur. Et s'ils ne vous donnent pas une invitation digne de ce nom, vous en recevrez une de moi. »

Le sourire d'Aragorn s'agrandit.

« Merci, Bofur. »

Ses yeux se reportèrent de nouveau vers le Plateau, mais Legolas était au-delà de son champ de vision.

« Portez-vous bien, mon ami, murmura-t-il. »

Dwalin frissonna.

« Je gèle par morceaux. Et c'est des morceaux que j'voudrais garder. »

Ori lui donna un léger coup de poing sur le bras, le faisant sourire.

« L'elfe est bien en route ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors ce sera de bonnes nouvelles pour Thorin, au moins. Mahal sait qu'il en a besoin. »

Ils en avaient tous besoin. Aragorn ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'au bout d'un moment, ils en recevraient.

(-)

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand il y eut un coup brusque sur la porte. Bilbon sursauta, encore sur les nerfs après sa rencontre avec Denethor. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ne réussissant qu'à saisir peut-être quinze minutes de sommeil avant de se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar. De Gollum, qui le maintenait à terre, tandis que Denethor coupait l'Anneau de sa chaîne. Quand il l'avait pris, le monde entier était parti en flammes, et quelque part au lointain, Thorin avait hurlé son nom.

Il ne s'était pas rendormi par la suite.

Mais les coups persistèrent, et Bilbon retrouva enfin suffisamment son sang-froid pour répondre à la porte. L'homme de l'autre côté n'était en rien ce que Bilbon avait attendu : une cape sombre pendait sur ses épaules, et ses yeux brillaient sous son capuchon. L'homme le regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de hausser les sourcils.

« Je demanderais si vous êtes Maître Sacquet, mais vous êtes le seul Semi-Homme que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie, dit l'homme. »

Bilbon essaya de ne pas laisser le mot prendre tant d'importance.

« Je suis Maître Sacquet, dit-il à la place. Vous avez un avantage sur moi... ? »

L'homme fit une brève révérence.

« Mablang, dit-il. Je suis là pour vous escorter hors du Gondor et à travers les montagnes du Mordor, sur la requête du Seigneur Denethor.

\- A-t-il dit pourquoi ? demanda soudain Bilbon. »

Il se força à ne pas monter la main vers sa poitrine.

« Non. Seulement que vous deviez être escorté. »

Il observa Bilbon avec des yeux étrécis.

« Bien que j'aie supposé que vous étiez un prisonnier à échanger, ce n'est manifestement pas le cas. »

Bilbon recula et rentra dans sa chambre. Il n'invita pas Mablang.

« Si vous m'accordez quelques instants, je peux être prêt, dit Bilbon à la place. J'étais en train de refaire mes bagages quand vous avez frappé. »

Mablang hocha de nouveau la tête, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Bilbon. Bilbon fit son sac, sentant le dur regard demeurer sur lui, le mettant mal à l'aise. Denethor avait dû lui dire  _quelque chose_. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Cependant Mablang n'en fit nulle mention, et Bilbon n'avait pas l'intention de demander. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon pour lui d'atteindre le Mordor : il ne connaissait pas la route. Il devait faire confiance à cet étranger pour l'instant.

Quand il fut enfin prêt, il jeta son sac sur son dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Votre patience est bonne, dit Bilbon. Nous y allons ?

\- Quand vous serez prêt, dit Mablang avec nonchalance. »

Il dit à Bilbon de marcher devant, et Bilbon descendit soigneusement les escaliers, prenant garde à sa cheville bandée. Il essaya de marcher normalement malgré tout, ne voulant pas que Mablang voie une faiblesse. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Pour une raison quelconque, Bilbon ressentait le besoin d'être méfiant près de Mablang. Il espérait que c'était seulement à cause de la nuit blanche qu'il avait passée. C'était certainement pour cela qu'il avait l'impression de trébucher partout où il allait.

Derrière lui, Mablang continua de le fixer, son regard perçant l'arrière de son crâne.


	22. L'orbe et l'épée

Par-dessus le rugissement du vent, Kili réussit néanmoins à entendre quand Gandalf l'appela.

« Devant nous se trouve Minas Tirith, la brillante Citadelle du Gondor ! »

Ou peut-être que c'était parce que la cité était impossible à manquer.

Si Erebor avait été belle, la cité formant un tunnel jusque dans la montagne et montrant des profondeurs et des hauteurs que personne n'avait vues auparavant, alors Minas Tirith était son opposée et son égale en tout point. La cité avait été taillée dans la montagne, et s'élevait de plus en plus haut jusqu'à un pic irrégulier qui ressortait sur le ciel. C'était époustouflant.

La cité ne sembla que plus haute tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent accueillis à l'intérieur des portes. Gandalf tourna immédiatement et ils commencèrent à monter de plus en plus haut dans les étages jusqu'à ce que Kili pense qu'il allait avoir le tournis à forcer de tourner. Il agrippa davantage la crinière du cheval. Tomber maintenant, après des jours de dure chevauchée, ne serait pas à son avantage.

Enfin ils atteignirent le sommet, où des portes les séparaient de la haute montée que Kili avait vue à distance. Mais quand ils voulurent entrer, un garde s'avança, la main levée pour les arrêter.

« Je ne peux vous autoriser à entrer, dit le garde. Par ordre de l'Intendant du Gondor, Ecthelion II. »

Gandalf cligna des yeux, manifestement surpris.

« Je suis un ami, assura-t-il. Je suis Gandalf le Gris, et je viens parler avec lui. J'étais autrefois son conseiller. »

Le garde sembla plus hésitant, mais secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Je ne peux quand même pas vous laisser entrer. Personne ne peut passer.

\- C'est  _Gandalf_ , se surprit à dire Kili. Vous ne laisseriez pas passer le plus grand magicien de toute la Terre du Milieu ?

\- Kili, marmonna Gandalf dans sa barbe. »

L'avertissement était clair, cependant cela mérita une réponse.

« L'Intendant est très malade, dit le garde. Et ne souffrira aucun visiteur. L'explication suffit-elle, maintenant ?

\- Je pourrais, peut-être, vous aider, dit Gandalf sans faire mine d'avancer. Nous allons nous retirer à l'étage juste en-dessous : demandez à Ecthelion si nous pouvons entrer et l'aider. »

 _Cela_  attira l'attention du garde, du moins Kili en eut l'impression. Puis une voix très familière parla, et Kili tourna la tête si vite qu'il le ressentit dans son cou.

« Gandalf est autorisé à entrer, dit Denethor au-dessus des portes. Laissez-le passer. »

Le garde hocha brusquement la tête, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Gandalf fit avancer son cheval, puis ils furent à l'intérieur, entrant dans la cour de pierre la plus magnifique que Kili ait jamais vue. De la pierre blanche brillait à la lumière du soleil, et une fontaine qui murmurait au centre essayait de donner de l'eau à l'arbre mort.

_Des flammes qui léchaient l'arbre, toute la pierre brisée, des hurlements dans l'air, tu es à MOI_

Kili eut un mouvement de recul et agrippa sa tête, mais c'était vite passé.

« Encore ? murmura Gandalf, et Kili acquiesça. Ce n'est qu'un souvenir. Il ne peut plus vous faire de mal maintenant. »

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, Kili ne l'aurait pas cru, mais Gandalf l'avait sauvé. D'une façon ou d'une autre, la main de Gandalf s'était étendue à travers le cauchemar et le feu et l'avait éloigné de l'Œil pour le ramener dans son propre corps non brûlé. Si Gandalf disait que c'était un souvenir, alors c'était un souvenir.

Il s'ébroua néanmoins et se retourna vers Denethor qui approchait.

« Denethor ! appela-t-il joyeusement. Vous êtes vivant !

\- Et vous aussi, salua Denethor. »

Il se déplaçait lentement, comme quelqu'un de gravement blessé, mais il se déplaçait. Le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu les empêcher de vous prendre. J'ai fait de mon mieux, Kili, je vous prie de le croire.

\- Vous avez fait plus que ça, assura Kili. Je pensais que vous étiez mort pour nous sauver. Je suis heureux de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Le fait que vous vous soyez battus nous a laissés, Fili et moi, dans un meilleur état pour nous enfuir, ce que nous avons fait. Nous vous devons tout. »

Denethor sembla presque devenir timide.

« Enfin, je suis heureux que vous soyez vivant, dit-il enfin. »

Gandalf détourna alors la conversation.

« Votre père ne va pas bien ? »

Le visage de Denethor s'assombrit.

« Non. Il ne va pas bien depuis un certain temps. Mais ce n'est pas une maladie physique du corps. C'est dans son esprit. Pendant un certain temps, Saroumane l'a aidé avec sa maladie, mais Saroumane n'aide plus, et maintenant l'orbe lui murmure constamment aux oreilles. »

Kili se figea.

« L'orbe ? »

Gandalf posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour le maintenir parmi eux, mais tout ce que Kili pouvait sentir était les flammes lui léchant les pieds.

« Une orbe noire, confirma Denethor, et le cœur de Kili tomba dans sa poitrine. Elle lui murmure aux oreilles... comme l'Anneau murmurait aux miennes. »

Si le cœur de Kili s'était arrêté à la mention de l'orbe, ses poumons refusaient maintenant de le laisser respirer.

« L'Anneau. Vous avez vu l'Anneau ? Où ? demanda Gandalf avec urgence. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Il est parti, maintenant, dit Denethor avec un rire sans joie. Avec Bilbon. Puisse-t-il le détruire.

\- Vous avez vu Bilbon ? murmura Kili.

\- Il y a quelques jours. Il est venu à Minas Tirith, mais quand l'Anneau m'a appelé, je l'ai fait partir. Il ne doit pas revenir avant que l'Anneau soit détruit. »

Banni à nouveau. Kili fut reconnaissant de la main de Gandalf sur son épaule, sans quoi il n'aurait pas pu rester debout.  _Oh Bilbon._

« Où est-il maintenant ? demanda Gandalf.

\- En route vers le Mordor. J'ai envoyé avec lui un ami fidèle, qui sert d'éclaireur aux troupes Gondoriennes. Il connaît bien les chemins, et je ne voudrais personne d'autre pour éloigner Bilbon de la Porte Noire en toute sécurité. »

Gandalf frissonna.

« Oui, il s'éloigne de la Porte, murmura-t-il, et quand Kili leva la tête, ses yeux étaient distants. Vous avez bien agi Denethor, quand d'autres auraient échoué. »

Denethor chassa le compliment _._

« Pouvez-vous aider mon père ? Pouvez-vous le sauver ? »

Gandalf pinça les lèvres.

« Je peux essayer. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse que désirait Denethor, mais il l'accepta avec un hochement de tête tendu.

« Venez je vais vous conduire à lui. »

Il fit un signe de tête à l'homme derrière lui, qui tenait une béquille dans une main. L'aide suivit à l'arrière, claquant la langue avec réprobation quand Denethor alla plus vite qu'il n'aurait probablement dû. Mais Denethor était un homme en mission, et Kili se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand la fièvre de l'or était retombée, et qu'il s'était retrouvé debout à l'intérieur d'Erebor, priant pour que son oncle ait retrouvé sa santé mentale. Si Thorin avait encore été sous l'emprise de l'or, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait ressenti, ou fait. Probablement comme Denethor, supposa-t-il.

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent, et Kili fixa avec émerveillement les hauts plafonds. La lumière semblait se ruer à travers les fenêtres, colorant la salle d'un blanc vif. Tout au bout se trouvait le grand siège du Roi, et en-dessous, sur un petit siège, était assis un homme.

Plus ils descendaient dans la pièce, cependant, plus il faisait sombre. Même si le soleil brillait, tout semblait rempli d'obscurité et de vilenie. Un courant d'air froid descendit le dos de Kili, et il frissonna, malgré la chaleur du soleil. S'il regardait vers les coins, il aurait juré avoir vu une ombre attendant de le dévorer. Il se rapprocha de Gandalf et fixa son regard sur l'homme.

Denethor vint se placer devant lui et eut un bref hochement de tête.

« Père, ils sont ici pour vous voir, dit-il. Gandalf et un compagnon de mon aventure. Ne les recevrez-vous point ? »

Il s'approcha quand il ne reçut aucune réponse, et Kili put voir l'homme que Denethor appelait sa famille. Sa peau était pâle et ridée, et il avait l'air d'un homme très âgé, bien qu'il ait engendré Denethor. Des taches dansaient sur ses mains et son visage ridés, et ses yeux étaient pâles et aveugles. Dans ses mains sales, aux ongles si longs que Kili grimaça avec inconfort, se trouvait l'orbe.

_Un feu brûlant peau et mémoire et âme tout pour le GRAND ŒIL_

Kili eut un nouveau mouvement de recul et regarda partout sauf vers l'homme.

La voix de Denethor était maintenant une prière qui aurait été plus à sa place sur un enfant effrayé réclamant sa mère.

« Père ? Ne voulez-vous pas me répondre ? »

Quand Ecthelion parla, ce n'était pas la voix qu'attendait Kili. Elle était basse et déchirée, comme s'il avait hurlé toute la nuit. En elle se trouvait un pouvoir sombre que Kili ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Pourquoi répondrais-je à un traître ? dit Ecthelion. »

Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais l'orbe.

« Un traître ? dit Denethor. En quoi vous ai-je trahi ?

\- J'ai ordonné qu'on n'envoie pas de fonds à Adrahil, et pourtant tu es passé derrière moi et tu m'as volé, siffla Ecthelion. Tu es bien un traître. Parce que tu es mon fils, tu es autorisé à vivre. »

Denethor fit un pas en arrière, la douleur sur son visage si misérable à regarder que Kili tendit la main pour l'équilibrer. Denethor ne le regarda pas, les yeux fixés sur son père, mais il agrippa le bras de Kili. La peine que voyait Kili n'était pas neuve, réalisa-t-il, mais résignée. Ce n'était pas un nouveau sentiment. De nouveaux mots, peut-être, mais Denethor s'était attendu à l'accueil qu'il avait reçu. Kili ne s'en sentit que plus mal pour lui.

Déjà Gandalf bougeait, son bâton levé.

« Vous allez le relâcher, Sauron, exigea-t-il. Vos ténèbres ne seront pas autorisées à s'attarder ! »

Ecthelion se mit à rire, et cela fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Kili.

« L'orbe est mienne, dit-il. Si vous croyez que Sauron a du pouvoir ici, vous avez tort. Ce pouvoir est mien !

\- Et avec chaque jour qui passe, Sauron vous corrompt, mon vieil ami, dit Gandalf. »

Il avança son bâton et Ecthelion retomba dans son fauteuil avec un cri, l'orbe serrée entre ses mains. Denethor bondit en avant, mais Kili réussit à le retenir.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un... qui veut un siège de pouvoir ! haleta Ecthelion. Vous ne me cherchez pas, moi ! Il est là, à côté de vous ! Il raconte des mensonges pour usurper ma place ! »

Ecthelion incendia Denethor du regard, et Kili ressentit l'envie de se placer devant le jeune homme pour essayer de le défendre.

« Ne le croyez pas !

\- Silence ! tonna Gandalf. »

La pièce s'assombrit davantage. Kili regarda autour de lui et découvrit que les gardes étaient retenus par un puissant pouvoir. Le puissant pouvoir de Gandalf. Même Denethor n'osa pas bouger quand Gandalf sembla augmenter de taille juste devant leurs yeux. Un vent hurlant commença à tourner dans la pièce, faisant claquer leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux.

Gandalf avança son bâton, et Ecthelion cria de nouveau. L'orbe commença à brûler dans ses mains, et Denethor fit enfin mine de bouger à nouveau.

« Non ! cria Kili. Vous ne pouvez pas !

\- Elle va le brûler ! hurla Denethor. Vous ne comprenez pas !

\- Non,  _vous_  ne comprenez pas ! J'ai été brûlé par ça, par  _lui_  ! »

Kili la regarda de nouveau et se retrouva pris par l'Œil. Cet Œil terrible, horrible, qui l'avait brûlé jusqu'au néant, jusqu'à ce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Gandalf l'ait retrouvé.

« Gandalf m'a sauvé ! Il peut aussi sauver votre père ! »

Denethor sembla déchiré _,_ mais quand Kili le repoussa, il resta en place, bien que sa prise sur le bras de Kili se resserre jusqu'à lui faire mal. Le vent était presque une tempête maintenant tandis que Gandalf luttait contre l'orbe.

« Relâchez-le ! rugit Gandalf. Relâchez-le ! »

L'orbe brilla si fort que Kili pensa qu'il ne recouvrerait plus jamais la vue. Il ferma étroitement les yeux et se détourna vers Denethor qui grimaçait aussi devant sa puissance.

Gandalf cria de nouveau, réussissant à se faire entendre au-dessus du tumulte.

«  _Relâchez-le_  ! »

Ecthelion hurla, un son terrible qui fit frissonner Kili de peur, puis tout s'arrêta. Quelque chose fit un bruit sourd contre le sol, et quand Kili osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, l'orbe roulait vers ses pieds. Il poussa un cri effrayéet poussa Denethor hors de son chemin. Elle roula jusqu'à s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce, de nouveau une orbe noire et silencieuse.

Denethor se remit de sa stupeur et dépassa Kili pour rejoindre le fauteuil. Ecthelion était affaissé sur le côté, les yeux fermés, les joues creusées et immobiles. Il semblait mort.

« Père ! cria Denethor en tendant la main vers lui. »

Seuls la vitesse de Gandalf et son bâton le retinrent.

« Pas encore, avertit Gandalf. Laissez le pouvoir disparaître de lui avant de le toucher, ou vous seriez piégé. »

Sous les yeux de Kili, la pâleur sur le visage d'Ecthelion commença à devenir plus rose. Sa peau se resserra, ses cheveux n'étaient plus filés mais longs et épais, et quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent, les yeux en-dessous étaient colorés et conscients. Il cilla plusieurs fois, mais ne fit pas mine de se lever.

« Où... ?

\- Vous êtes chez vous, Ecthelion, dit chaleureusement Gandalf. Bienvenue, mon ami. »

Il enleva son bâton du chemin de Denethor, et le jeune homme courut aux côtés de son père. Il agrippa la main de son père, souriant joyeusement à travers les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Père, vous allez bien de nouveau. Le sort a disparu ! »

Ecthelion hocha lentement la tête, et il était clair que si l'orbe ne prenait plus sa vie, il était encore affaibli. Kili n'avait touché l'orbe que deux fois, et brièvement : y être attaché si longtemps, jour après jour... il se força à ne pas trembler de peur, mais ce fut difficile. Mahal, il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer.

Les yeux de l'Intendant se levèrent vers ceux de Gandalf, et il sourit enfin.

« Gandalf, mon vieux conseiller, dit-il. Nous avons longtemps attendu votre retour.

\- Et il semble que je sois venu quand j'étais le plus nécessaire, dit Gandalf. J'aimerais que vous n'ayez pas du tout souffert. »

Ecthelion secoua la tête.

« Ces choses sont au-delà de notre pouvoir, mon ami. Mais j'ai de nouveau l'esprit clair, et je vous en suis reconnaissant. À vous et à votre ami, dit-il, se tournant vers Kili. Qui est venu avec vous ?

\- Il faisait partie de la compagnie avec moi, dit Denethor. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, ainsi qu'à son frère. C'est comme ça que je suis tombé. »

Ecthelion eut un bref hochement de tête, mais ses yeux demeurèrent sur Kili. Se sentant gêné, Kili parla enfin.

« Je suis Kili de la lignée de Durin, et je dois ma vie à votre fils, mon seigneur. Il m'a en effet sauvé la vie, ainsi qu'à mon frère, avec ses courageux efforts. »

Là, ce n'était pas trop mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il jeta un regard à Gandalf en quête d'approbation, et Gandalf se contenta de sourire avec un amusement manifeste. Bien sûr, que le magicien rie au lieu de se rendre utile en temps de crise politique.

« Je suis heureux qu'il vous ait été utile, dit Ecthelion. »

Il se leva enfin, maladroitement, et quand Denethor lui offrit un bras et une main, Ecthelion l'ignora très visiblement.

« Mais je ne lui avais pas permis de partir.

\- Vous étiez malade, murmura Denethor, mais l'air résigné sur son visage disait que cette conversation avait déjà eu lieu. La Dame des Bois a longtemps été une alliée, et ne nous a jamais appelés à l'aide auparavant. J'étais heureux d'y aller.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit Ecthelion, avec un sourire et un signe de tête en direction de Gandalf et Kili. Je dois me retirer. Vous m'avez sauvé : je ne veux pas endommager le bon travail que vous avez fait en m'effondrant ici. »

Des gardes s'avancèrent alors, ainsi que plusieurs serviteurs, et ensemble ils quittèrent la salle du trône.

Denethor avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé.

« Denethor, commença Kili, mais Denethor secoua la tête.

\- Il doit guérir. Comment peut-il diriger le Gondor s'il ne va pas bien ? Je ne vais pas le harceler avec plus de questions. »

Il fit volte-face, se dirigeant vers la porte avec une amertume sur le front.

« Denethor, appela Gandalf. »

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa sur place. Le magicien semblait peiné mais déclara :

« Votre père vous aime.

\- Il aime le Gondor, ainsi qu'il le doit, dit Denethor. »

La peine était revenue, visible à tous sur son visage. Il eut un sourire triste.

« Quand une fleur fleurit, il n'y a pas besoin de s'en occuper autant que d'un bouton. Elle se suffit à elle-même. Ce fut ainsi avec moi : quand je suis devenu adulte, je n'avais plus besoin des petites choses comme l'amour ou le réconfort.

\- Mais une fleur meurt si elle ne peut avoir ce dont elle a besoin, intervint Kili. Et vous n'êtes pas une fleur, Denethor, vous êtes une personne, vous êtes son  _fils._  »

La peine de Denethor disparut sous un masque de pierre.

« Alors peut-être devrais-je commencer à me comporter comme le fils d'un Intendant. »

Il sortit en trombe de la salle du trône, et Kili aurait pu jurer avoir vu un jeune enfant dans son ombre, perdu et apeuré. Puis il disparut, et même la chaleur du soleil qui illuminait désormais chaque coin de la pièce ne suffit pas à apaiser son cœur.

Ce n'était pas comme si Denethor avait tort, non plus. Il était clair qu'Ecthelion ne ressentait ni compassion ni amour pour son fils, et Kili sentit son propre cœur se tordre à l'idée de ne pas être aimé. Comment pouvait-on ne pas être  _aimé_ , en particulier par sa famille ? C'était les seules personnes vers qui on était censé se tourner, sur qui on comptait. Il avait eu Mère et son Oncle et Fili, et même si ce n'était pas beaucoup, il avait eu  _quelque chose_.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas quelque chose que je peux réparer, dit Gandalf avec un soupir. »

Il se dirigea vers l'orbe, et Kili détourna soigneusement les yeux. Quand il regarda de nouveau, l'orbe était enveloppée dans un tissu, et tenue par Gandalf.

« Je peux repousser les pouvoirs des ténèbres, et voir des événements et des gens distants. Mais je ne peux réparer les cœurs ou combler de trop vieux fossés.

\- Tout peut être guéri, jura Kili. Deux cœurs mis de côté pour une impression de trahison peuvent toujours se rejoindre. Cela peut prendre du travail, mais ça  _peut_  se produire. »

Gandalf haussa les sourcils.

« Je crois que vous vous êtes éloigné de Denethor et son père pour parler de deux individus qui ne sont plus avec nous. »

Kili rougit et détourna la tête.

« Et alors ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Kili, ils pourraient ne jamais se réconcilier, dit doucement Gandalf. Ce que Thorin a fait à Bilbon est une grave injustice, empirée par le fait qu'il a brisé plus que le cœur de Bilbon, il a brisé une partie de son esprit.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Bilbon, contra Kili. Au Rohan. Mon Oncle lui manque. Il aime toujours mon Oncle.

\- Et pourtant, cela pourrait ne pas suffire à réparer leur relation, dit Gandalf. »

Kili fixa le sol blanc sous ses pieds et s'aperçut, avec humiliation, que des larmes chaudes brûlaient dans ses yeux _._  Il avait l'impression d'avoir vingt-cinq ans et de pleurer la perte de son jouet préféré. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé que son oncle et Bilbon soient incapables de réparer les choses entre eux. Ç'avait juste été une question de les mettre ensemble pour  _parler,_ et Mahal savait que son oncle était terrible pour ça, et puis les choses seraient arrangées.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble, à la fin de tout cela.

« Peut-être que si, dit Gandalf. Mais vous devez vous préparer à ce que tout ne se passe pas selon vos plans, Kili. »

Il se dirigea vers les portes de la salle du trône.

« Non. »

Gandalf s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

« Non, répéta Kili, relevant la tête et fusillant Gandalf du regard. Je refuse. Parce que j'ai vu à quel point Bilbon aime mon Oncle, et je  _sais_  à quel point Thorin aime Bilbon. Je l'ai vu pendant le voyage, et je l'ai vu chez Bilbon au Rohan, dans la lettre qu'il a écrite à mon Oncle, et je l'ai vu chez Thorin dans la façon dont il refuse de perdre espoir, dont il veut désespérément retrouver Bilbon. Je ne veux  _pas_  renoncer, parce qu'ils  _vont_  arranger les choses. Ne renoncez pas à eux maintenant. Si nous ne pouvons espérer le bonheur dans leur futur, comment sommes-nous censés espérer le bonheur parmi ces ténèbres ? »

Ce n'était pas souvent que Gandalf était réduit au silence, mais les paroles de Kili semblaient avoir eu cet effet. Kili essaya de calmer sa respiration, desserra les poings.

Finalement Gandalf s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je crois que vous avez raison, Kili, dit-il avec un sourire. Je suis fier de vous, car vous avez vu la vérité au cœur de tout ça. Nous devons espérer, et nous devons avoir de l'espoir pour ceux que nous aimons. S'ils peuvent atteindre le bonheur, alors la joie et l'amour ne seront jamais perdus, pas tant que nous nous battrons pour cela. »

Kili sentit un vrai sourire illuminer son visage pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Minas Tirith.

« Et eux se battent pour cela.

\- Plus que quiconque ne l'a jamais fait, approuva Gandalf. Venez. Nous devons trouver le Capitaine de la Garde et rassembler les troupes du Gondor. Ecthelion malade, le pouvoir passe à Denethor. Et Denethor préférerait mourir que de voir tomber la Cité Blanche. Je voudrais également en savoir plus sur Bilbon. »

Kili acquiesça et suivit Gandalf à l'extérieur, où se trouvait la vraie lumière du soleil.

(-)

Les jours passèrent vite après cela. Les Cavaliers allaient et venaient, chacun ramenant des nouvelles de villages et de qui ils pouvaient envoyer. C'étaient des gens nobles, près à venir en aide à leur roi, mais les chiffres étaient trop bas et trop éloignés pour vraiment se défendre contre la puissance du Mordor.

« Une force de trois cent hommes viendra avec le Seigneur Wulf. »

Thengel hocha la tête, et le Cavalier partit.

« Y en a-t-il d'autres ? demanda-t-il. »

L'homme à la porte secoua la tête.

« Pas encore, mon seigneur. Mais peut-être demain le soleil s'est couché pour la soirée.

\- Peut-être, murmura Thengel. »

Aragorn voyait la lassitude commencer à s'installer sur son visage, le vieillissant rapidement.

« Ce sera tout, Haleth. Occupez-vous des Cavaliers vous êtes désormais Capitaine.

\- Ce devrait être Holdwine, mon seigneur, dit Haleth de façon hésitante. Je ne saurais prendre le poste.

\- Holdwine n'est peut-être plus fait pour le poste, dit Thengel. Et s'il l'est, sa guérison prendra quand même du temps. En attendant, vous êtes le Capitaine. »

Haleth hocha brusquement la tête et partit. Ce fut seulement lorsque les portes furent fermées que Thengel poussa un soupir avant de s'enfoncer davantage dans le trône.

« Trop peu, murmura-t-il. Il y en a trop peu.

\- Nous devons avoir de l'espoir, dit Aragorn. »

Thengel hocha la tête et se redressa, mais de peu.

« N'y a-t-il personne d'autre ? demanda doucement Thorin. Personne d'autre qui voudrait nous aider ?

\- Vous reste-t-il d'autres peuples, Thorin ? demanda Thengel, non sans gentillesse. Car je n'en ai aucun à qui je n'aie pas envoyé de Cavalier. J'ai appelé tous ceux que je pouvais pour l'Isengard. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que Sauron monte une autre attaque si vite. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent, empêchant Thorin de répondre. Aragorn reporta son attention sur les deux silhouettes en cape noire qui approchaient. Quelque chose chez elles était... familier. Il se pencha en avant sur son siège.

La silhouette sur la gauche repoussa son capuchon.

« Salutations, Roi Thengel du Rohan, dit le Seigneur Elrond. »

Beaucoup sursautèrent. Thengel se redressa avec surprise.

« Puissent vos vents vous amener bonne fortune.

\- Seigneur Elrond, murmura Aragorn. »

C'était tout ce qu'il  _pouvait_  dire, dans son état de choc. Que faisait le Seigneur Elrond ici, si loin d'Imladris ?

« Salutations, Seigneur de Fondcombe, salua Thengel. Vous êtes le bienvenu dans mes salles. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène si loin de chez vous ?

\- Je viens vous aider, dit Elrond. Je n'ai que quelques guerriers, mais eux, et moi, nous tiendrons avec vous contre l'abomination à l'Est. Il y a longtemps, je me suis tenu aux côtés des hommes pour détruire l'Anneau, et j'ai échoué. Je ne le ferai pas maintenant. Je veux voir ce mal détruit. »

Si quelqu'un avait lâché une épée faite d'herbe, elle aurait fait du bruit, tant l'endroit était silencieux. Un espoir grandissant se trouvait sur tous les visages, et Aragorn inspira profondément. L'espoir était en effet le bienvenu.

Puis Elrond reprit la parole.

« J'avoue que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venu si loin. »

Il semblait hésitant, quelque chose qu'Aragorn n'avait pas vu souvent. Il s'éloigna, et la seconde silhouette enveloppée d'une cape s'approcha, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques pas entre elle et Aragorn. Puis le capuchon fut repoussé.

Aragorn fixa la personne, réduit au silence. Des lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire.

« Est-ce une façon de m'accueillir ?

-  _Arwen_ , murmura-t-il. »

Le nom fut presque douloureux en franchissant ses lèvres. Elle était là devant lui, belle et douce, et avec elle venait l'air frais de Fondcombe. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle était là.

Des murmures venant des nains derrière lui le sortirent de sa stupeur, et il réalisa que c'étaient d _es_ murmures d'admiration. Ils avaient vu la beauté de Dame Galadriel, mais ils n'avaient jamais vu Arwen. Elle était comme la douce rosée du matin frais, la douce lumière du soleil le soir. Elle était brillante, elle était gentille. Elle était son Étoile du Soir, la seule étoile vers laquelle il s'était jamais tourné pour le guider. Et il n'avait jamais osé penser qu'elle pourrait être sienne, car il était mortel, et elle non. Elle était tous ses désirs qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, tous ses espoirs d'une vie plus heureuse.

Cependant elle se tenait maintenant devant lui, et elle tendit la main pour caresser son visage de ses doigts. Aragorn ferma les yeux et savoura la sensation.

« Je suis ici pour vous, dit-elle. Je suis ici pour vous donner ce dont vous avez le plus besoin. Je suis ici pour vous rendre votre espoir, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. »

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son sourire était triste, mais il y avait tant de chaleur dans ses yeux qu'il n'osa presque pas regarder.

« Il est temps. »

Elle tira de sous sa cape un long fourreau et une lame qu'elle lui tendit.

« Renouvelée sera l'épée qui fut brisée, dit Elrond, et Aragorn laissa ses doigts tremblants parcourir la lame dans son fourreau. Et le sans-couronne de nouveau sera roi. »

Narsil. Les fragments de Narsil étaient juste devant lui, mais ils n'étaient plus brisés.

« Voici Andúril, la Lame du Roi, déclara Elrond. »

Il porta son regard sur Aragorn et sembla l'épingler sur place.

« Elle est destinée à quelqu'un qui serait Roi. »

Aragorn ne saisit pas la lame. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Je ne suis pas Roi, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. Arwen-

\- Vous êtes plus que vous n'avez jamais pensé être, lui dit Arwen. Vous  _êtes_  le Roi. Vous l'avez toujours été. Vous serez peut-être un jour Roi du Gondor, mais vous avez toujours été Roi de votre propre destinée. »

Elle se pencha en avant, plus proche afin que lui seul puisse entendre.

« Et vous êtes Roi de mon cœur. »

Il était certain que la pièce tournoyait. Mais quand elle lui offrit à nouveau l'épée, il n'hésita pas cette fois. Il saisit la poignée et tira, et la longue lame brillante scintilla dans la lumière. Elle semblait faite pour sa main, et l'équilibre était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu. C'était comme si sa place était avec lui. Elle semblait être une extension de son bras, et ça semblait  _juste_.

Il regarda enfin de nouveau vers elle et son visage lumineux. Il pouvait prendre l'un des cadeaux offerts, mais pas l'autre.

« Je ne peux être votre Roi, murmura-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas vous voir séparée de votre peuple, de votre vie. »

Une épée dans une main, l'amour qu'il désirait ardemment devant lui. Il serra les poings et souhaita pouvoir s'agripper aux deux de toutes ses forces. Arwen se contenta de sourire, les yeux brillants.

« Combien avez-vous amené pour nous aider ? demanda Thorin. »

Sa question ne fut pas grondée mais demandée honnêtement, et cela en disait long sur le respect que Thorin portait au seigneur elfe. Ou peut-être, que cela disait qu'il commençait à mériter sa couronne, comme il semblait qu'Aragorn commençait à mériter la sienne. Il pensa au poids que devrait représenter la couronne, qu'il avait ressenti auparavant, mais celui-ci ne reposa que brièvement sur ses épaules. Quand il regarda Arwen, le poids disparut complètement.

Peut-être... peut-être le poids n'était-il pas si lourd, s'il y avait quelqu'un pour vous aider.

« Quatre cents, dit Elrond, du regret dans la voix. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu emmener. Mais il y a une autre armée. Une que vous pourriez appeler. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Elrond, quant à lui, regarda Aragorn.

« Il y a ceux qui demeurent dans la montagne, dit-il lentement. Vous pourriez les appeler. »

Thengel eut un mouvement de recul, de même qu'Aragorn.

« Des traîtres, siffla Aragorn. Des meurtriers. Tous. Vous voudriez les enrôler pour se battre ?

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Gimli, mais ce fut Ori qui répondit.

\- Les Morts. Vous parlez des Morts. »

Elrond hocha la tête, et Ori continua d'expliquer :

« Il y a longtemps, ils ont prêté serment au Roi du Gondor, mais lorsqu'il a eu besoin d'eux, ils se sont retournés et enfuis. Ils les a maudits et juré qu'ils ne pourraient jamais quitter ce monde avant d'avoir respecté leur serment. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent quand il réalisa ce que suggérait Elrond.

« Vous pensez que Maître Aragorn... ?

\- Je ne suis pas un roi, protesta Aragorn. Elrond, je ne peux pas les commander.

\- Vous  _êtes_  le Roi, persista Elrond. »

Il fit un signe de tête vers l'épée dans la main droite d'Aragorn.

« Mettez le Rôdeur de côté. Devenez le Roi que vous êtes destiné à devenir. Convoquez-les à vos côtés et vous pourriez les relâcher et obtenir l'aide que vous cherchez. »

La rumeur disait que l'armée des Morts était en effet fort grande, et c'étaitune armée de soldats qui ne pourraient jamais mourir. C'était une armée qui pourrait rencontrer les forces de Sauron sur le champ de bataille et aider les êtres de la Terre du Milieu pour de bon. Sa décision prise, Aragorn se tourna vers Thengel.

« J'aimerais prendre congé, maintenant que le Seigneur Elrond est là. Il peut vous aider, mieux que je ne le pourrais.

\- Vous vous sous-estimez, dit Thengel, mais il hocha la tête. Si vous pensez pouvoir nous trouver de l'aide parmi les Hommes Morts, alors je vous souhaite bonne fortune. Puisse-t-elle tous nous aider. »

Il ne savait pas du tout si cela allait vraiment aider, mais il devait essayer. Il hocha la tête à son tour et, après avoir pris le fourreau des mains d'Arwen, il alla chercher ses affaires. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Si Elrond avait prédit que les Morts pouvaient les aider, il ne dévierait pas. Peut-être que lui, aussi, pourrait être le Roi qui ferait une différence.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut tout rassemblé qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et trouva Thorin à la porte.

« Parcourir les Chemins des Morts est dangereux, à en croire la description d'Ori après votre départ, dit-il. Ne partez pas sans nous demain matin, nous vous rejoindrons assez tôt. »

Aragorn cligna des yeux.

« Nous. ? »

De derrière Thorin, Gimli se montra.

« Ouais, nous. Vous ne pensiez pas qu'vous alliez partir sans nous, si ?

\- Ce n'est pas votre combat, dit Aragorn. Je ne voudrais pas vous voir blessés.

\- Et je ne voudrais pas vous abandonner quand je pourrais vous aider, répondit Thorin. »

Il eut un léger sourire, le premier qu'Aragorn ait vu depuis des jours.

« Ignorez-vous tout de l'opiniâtreté des nains ?

\- J'en ai peut-être entendu parler, dit-il avec ironie, et Gimli gloussa.

\- Mieux vaut ne pas protester, alors, mon gars. On part avec vous. Dwalin aussi, mais il est occupé à essayer de laisser Ori en arrière.

\- Ori, Bofur, et Fili resteront ici pour aider Thengel. Nous viendrons avec vous pour vous aider à implorer les Morts. »

Le sourire de Thorin se transforma en un profond froncement de sourcils.

« Ils n'ont ni morale ni honneur, et ils n'hésiteront pas à nous tuer. Cela, je n'ai pas besoin qu'Ori me le dise. J'ai étudié leur histoire quand j'étais jeune, tout comme Ori. Je ne vous laisserai pas seul dans ce repaire. »

Malgré le chagrin qui semblait s'être installé dans les salles, le désespoir qui passait la porte avec chaque Cavalier, Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était l'espoir dont ils avaient tellement besoin. Une main guide pour leur montrer le chemin, une lumière dans les ténèbres qui parlait du seul amour qu'Aragorn voudrait jamais, et des amis loyaux pour rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin.

« Merci, dit-il enfin. Merci. »

Thorin hocha la tête. Il marqua une pause, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose, puis eut un sourire.

« Vous devriez dire au revoir à votre reine, dit-il doucement. Ne faites pas comme j'ai fait, ou vous le regretterez pour toujours.

\- Vous pourriez encore le revoir, dit Aragorn. »

Thorin se contenta de soupirer.

« Même si c'est le cas, je porterai toujours le regret dans mon cœur. J'aurais dû le lui dire quand j'en avais la chance. Vous avez une chance : ne la perdez pas. »

Il partit alors, tirant Gimli derrière lui. Pas un instant plus tard, comme si elle attendait, Arwen apparut. Sa cape avait disparu, et ses cheveux pendaient librement sur ses épaules et ses bras.

Aragorn n'hésita pas à l'attirer contre lui, et elle frôla son nez du sien.

« J'ai longtemps attendu de vous revoir, dit Arwen, le langage Elfique coulant de sa langue. Et vous êtes là, au bord d'une grande bataille qui cherche à vous avaler. »

La tristesse traversa son visage.

« Me ferez-vous la promesse de revenir ?

\- Je ne le puis, murmura-t-il dans la même langue. Je ne peux faire nulle promesse de revenir. Je ne peux qu'essayer et faire de mon mieux. »

Elle hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

« Si vous revenez... je serai à vous. »

Aragorn cessa de respirer. Elle ne pouvait vouloir dire-

« Toutes les étoiles du ciel ne brillent pas autant que votre cœur, murmura-t-elle. Je vous ai vu, votre cœur vaillant, votre âme scintillante. Je suis tombée amoureuse de vous quand je vous ai vu pour la première fois. »

Son sourire était chaleureux, et ses yeux disaient la vérité de ses paroles. Doucement, elle éloigna une mèche de cheveux de son visage, et la langueur dans ses yeux,  _l'amour_  qui y brillait, manquèrent de lui couper le souffle.

« Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre pour moi. Vous êtes celui que mon cœur désire. Vous êtes mon tout. J'ai longtemps vécu, avant vous, mais maintenant je ne saurais imaginer une vie sans vous.

\- Je vous prendrais toute votre vie, lui dit-il. »

Il ne savait pas s'il la suppliait de rester ou de partir.

« Vous ne seriez jamais immortelle avec moi.

\- Je préférerais passer une vie avec vous que vivre plusieurs âges sans vous, lui dit-elle. »

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, et quand il sentit sa main sur la sienne, lui aussi laissa son regard descendre.

Dans sa main se trouvait son collier. L'Étoile du soir elle-même. Ses yeux remontèrent brusquement, sa surprise le faisant repasser au Westron.

« Je ne peux prendre cela-

\- C'est un cadeau, dit-elle en lui enroulant les doigts autour. Et une promesse. Votre vie et la mienne sont entremêlées, désormais, comme les racines et les branches d'un arbre. »

Elle se pencha en avant, et sa respiration était douce sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il tendait la main vers elle, la posant sur ses épaules. Son Arwen, sa belle jeune femme Elfe.

Elle murmura, et les mots résonnèrent comme un cri dans son esprit.

« Je choisis une vie de mortelle. »

Il l'attira à lui et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et se rapprocha encore davantage. Ses lèvres étaient douces, si douces, et malgré leur douceur, il y avait une détermination derrière chaque baiser, chaque caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour lui dire qu'elle était à lui et ne partirait jamais. Il s'agrippa à elle, souhaitant que ce soit vrai.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, échangeant des baisers, partageant leurs respirations dans leur propre monde intime. C'était simplement eux pour ce court moment, aussi court qu'ils aient.  _Je reviendrai_ , voulait-il lui dire.

Elle lui sourit, les yeux brillants.  _Je sais_ , voulait-elle répondre.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore à la place.

(-)

« Ori- »

Ori l'ignora avec raideur, fourrant des choses dans son sac.

« Tu ne peux pas, répéta doucement Dwalin. »

C'en était  _assez_. Il se retourna vers Dwalin, de la fureur dans les yeux.

« Tu m'as dit que tu détestais la façon dont Dori me dorlotait comme un enfant. Tu as dit que tu détestais quand Nori me taquinait comme un bébé. Pourtant tu es là, à me donner des ordres, à faire la même chose ! »

Il se retourna vers son sac, ignorant le tremblement de ses bras au passage.

Pas Dwalin. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Ori, le faisant se tendre encore plus. Quand Dwalin ne dit rien, Ori commença à parler, mais sentit ensuite un léger coup à l'arrière de sa tête.

« J'ai dit que je ne  _voulais_  pas que tu y ailles, dit Dwalin. Je te demande de rester.

\- Et tu me demandes d'accepter, quoi, que tu coures vers les Chemins des Morts ? dit Ori avant de renifler. Tu vas travers le Dwimorberg, Dwalin. Tu vas marcher parmi les morts. Non, je n'accepte pas cela !

\- Ori- »

Ori se tendit tellement qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait se briser en un million de morceaux. Puis il sentit l'envie de se battre le quitter d'un seul coup, et Dwalin resserra sa prise pour le maintenir debout.

« Je ne veux pas te quitter, marmonna-t-il. Je ne  _veux_  pas.

\- Ori, murmura Dwalin. »

Quand Ori se retourna, le guerrier bourru avait l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé.

« J'te quitte pas. Mais il faut que j'protège Thorin. Y aurait personne d'autre pour veiller sur toi, comme Bofur le pourrait. »

La colère recommença à enfler, et la peine, enterrée profondément là où Ori ne voulait pas regarder.

« Je n'ai pas  _besoin_  qu'on veille sur moi-

\- Non, mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité, dit Dwalin, et Ori s'interrompit. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi le problème. Je ne peux pas défendre Thorin en sachant que tu n'es pas en sécurité. Et jenepeux pas vous protéger tous les deux à la fois.

\- Tu pourrais, dit Ori sur la défensive. Tu pourrais maintenir une centaine d'orques à distance et quand même nous protéger tous les deux. »

Dwalin rit doucement.

« Tu as une grande foi en moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai, même si j'aimerais bien. »

Il soupira et appuya son front contre celui d'Ori, et Ori ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il savait ce que Dwalin allait lui demander. Et il savait ce qu'il allait dire.

« Reste, s'il te plaît, dit Dwalin. »

Les yeux d'Ori s'ouvrirent brusquement devant les trois mots qui ne passaient jamais,  _jamais_  les lèvres du guerrier.

« S'il te plaît. Si je dois me mettre à genoux pour te supplier, je le ferai.

\- Dwalin, souffla Ori, mais Dwalin n'avait pas terminé.

\- Je sais pour les Morts. Et te voir là-bas avec eux, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je n'ai pas juré à Dori ou à Nori de te protéger. Je me le suis juré à  _moi_ , et je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas faire ça là-bas. Même si tu pars au combat avec le Rohan, tu auras Bofur et Fili, Thengel et le seigneur elfe. Tu ne serais pas piégé avec les morts.

\- Et tu crois que je veux te savoir avec eux, peut-être ?

\- Les Morts ne me font pas peur, Ori. J'ai vu assez de mort dans ma vie. Toi parmi les Morts... si. Ça me fera plus peur que n'importe quoi d'autre dans ce monde. Je préférerais affronter Sauron avec juste un couteau à fromage que de te voir là-bas. »

Ori se mordit la lèvre.

« S'il te plaît, insista Dwalin, et Ori hocha enfin la tête.

\- Je reste. Mais il faut que tu reviennes. »

Dwalin sourit.

« Je te donne ma parole de faire de mon mieux. Et puis, faut que je m'assure que Thorin s'en sort vivant. Sinon, je devrai en répondre à Bilbon, et un hobbit en colère n'est pas quelqu'un que je veux affronter. »

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux à cette idée, qui devint rapidement triste. Ori pensa à cet autre amoureux des livres, l'ami qui avait parlé avec lui quand personne d'autre ne le voulait, celui qui l'avait encouragé à parler à Dwalin dès le début. Il devait tellement à Bilbon.

Il était important, maintenant, que Dwalin sache.

« Bilbon m'a dit de te parler, dit-il. Cette nuit-là. Quand les autres étaient tous endormis.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Il a vu comment je te regardais. Il m'a dit d'au moins te parler et d'être ton ami. »

Dwalin gloussa, et son sourire était large et lumineux.

« Quoi ? dit Ori en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien. C'est juste qu'il  _m'a_  dit de te parler cette nuit-là. Il a dit qu'il en avait assez que je minaude quand tu étais juste là et que je pouvais te parler. »

Ori commença à sourire. Bien sûr que Bilbon avait parlé à Dwalin.

« J'aurais dû le savoir : tu as parlé plus ouvertement cette nuit-là que je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler avant.

\- C'était à cause de lui, admit Dwalin. J'aurais pas eu le courage sinon. Un des êtres les plus courageux que je connaîtrai jamais. »

Ori pensa à Bilbon, quelque part là-dehors, tout seul, et ferma étroitement les yeux. Il pensa à Thorin, séparé de lui depuis si longtemps, et se demanda s'il serait pareil. S'il ne devait jamais revoir Dwalin, et savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de lui parler.

« Dwalin- »

Le guerrier lui coupa la parole avec un baiser, sa langue ouvrant aisément les lèvres d'Ori. Ori gémit et inclina la tête, sa langue frôlant cette de Dwalin. Il avait un goût de bière et de quelque chose de doux, peut-être les baies à table, et de quelque chose de distinctement  _Dwalin._  C'était tout ce qu'Ori avait jamais voulu, et il agrippa la chemise de Dwalin, l'attirant encore plus près.

Il leur faudrait un moment avant d'émerger, sombres mais pas chagrinés. Ils ne se séparaient pas pour toujours, et ils en étaient tous les deux certains. Juste pour un temps. Un temps court, si Ori avait son mot à dire. Dwalin allait revenir.

Et  _cette_  promesse, Ori comptait bien la lui faire tenir.

(-)

A l'intérieur des salles, un héritier nain était assis avec sa Vierge du Bouclier, assis près du feu en pensant à ceux qu'ils aimaient qui les avaient quittés. Leurs mains étaient jointes, et le front de Dernwyn appuyé doucement contre celui de Fili. Il l'attira plus près de lui et partagea sa respiration avec elle.

En-dehors des salles, un roi nain observait les étoiles au-dessus de lui, se demandant si son bien-aimé regardait les mêmes étoiles que lui. Thorin ferma les yeux et imagina qu'ils regardaient la même étoile dans le ciel, celle qui brillait vers le sud. Il serra les poings et souhaita qu'elles soient en train de tenir Bilbon.

Loin de là, la tête appuyé contre un rocher, Mablang endormi à ses côtés sur le sol, un hobbit fixait la plus brillante des étoiles proches de lui et pensait à Thorin. Bilbon frissonna tandis que les vents froids balayaient la montagne et serra la main là où une broche aurait dû se trouver.

(-)

 


	23. Désolation, destruction et décès

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après consultation avec ma beta pour m'assurer qu'elle pourrait tenir le rythme, j'ai décidé de passer à deux chapitres par semaine. Vous aurez donc désormais un chapitre le mercredi, et un le dimanche.

La rivière était large et apaisante, alors même que des navires allaient et venaient. Kili l'observa un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à sentir une tape sur son dos.

« La rivière est bien fortifiée, maintenant, dit Gandalf. Toutes les forces de Sauron auront été averties.

\- Tant mieux, dit Kili. »

Son regard se porta inconsciemment sur la sombre tempête devant eux. Ce n'était pas une tempête, lui avait dit Gandalf, mais le Mordor lui-même. Il y avait des éclairs dans le ciel, et le vent qui balayait les plaines sentait le froid et la mort. Il frissonna.

« S'ils viennent, cependant, où iront les habitants d'Osgiliath ?

\- Ils iront à Minas Tirith, assura Gandalf. »

Un soldat appela son nom, et Gandalf le laissa fixer l'horizon.

Quelque part là-dehors, se trouvaient un hobbit et un guide, qui erraient en Mordor.

« Soyez prudent, Bilbon, murmura-t-il. On attend votre retour. »

Jusqu'à ce que Denethor les ait conduit jusqu'à la cité près de la rivière, le Mordor avait été un conte de fée dans son esprit, un nom terrible. Il n'avait pas été  _réel._ Mais on ne pouvait nier ce qui était si proche, assez proche pour que Kili aperçoive des tracés dans les montagnes.

Quand il reçut une nouvelle tape, il se retourna, mais fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas Gandalf.

« En bas, dit une jeune voix. »

Kili baissa immédiatement la tête. Elle était jeune, bien plus jeune qu'il n'avait cru, juste une enfant. Mais ses yeux étaient profonds et sages, et quand elle lui sourit, il lui rendit immédiatement son sourire.

« Bonjour, dit-il. Es-tu perdue ?

\- Vous avez dit Bilbon, dit-elle,et Kili se figea. »

Mahal, lui et sa grande bouche...

« Connaissez-vous Monsieur Bilbon, vous aussi ? »

Il venait à peine de se réprimander pour s'être réprimandé, étant donné que c'était une  _enfant_  qui était devant lui, quand ses autres paroles le frappèrent enfin.

« Tu connais un petit hobbit ? demanda Kili. »

C'était la bonne chose à dire. Son visage s'illumina.

« Oui, je le connais ! dit-elle. Il est absolument adorable. Mais il est parti sans dire au revoir. »

Son sourire disparut.

« Je me demandais si... si vous le connaissiez. S'il était toujours là.

\- Il est reparti, dit Kili avec regret. »

Il était intéressant qu'il doive baisser les yeux, au point de finalement s'accroupir devant elle. Il était vraiment assez grand pour devoir _s'accroupir._  C'était une charmante surprise.

« Mais il reviendra. Il a intérêt.

\- Vous êtes un de ses amis ? dit une autre fille. »

Celle-ci – malheureusement pour Kili – était plus grande que la première. Ses cheveux noirs volaient autour de son visage dans le vent, et elle tendit la main vers l'autre fille, la ramenant contre elle.

« Il a parlé d'amis qui ne voyageaient plus avec lui.

\- J'en suis un, dit Kili. Kili, pour vous servir. »

Il se leva et fit une révérence, à leur grand délice et rire. La première fille fit une rapide courbette.

« Finduilas, pour vous servir. Voici ma sœur, Ivriniel, dit-elle sans donner à la fille l'occasion de parler. »

Ivriniel roula des yeux mais ne protesta pas.

La douleur brûlante de  _Fili_  le traversa, lui coupant le souffle. Son frère lui  _manquait_.

« Enchanté, Finduilas et Ivriniel, dit-il à la place. Je regardais juste la rivière.

\- On va voyager dessus aujourd'hui, dit Finduilas. On rentre chez nous, à la mer.

\- La mer ? dit Kili en cillant. »

Bien sûr tout le monde savait qu'elle existait, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était siprès.

« Cette rivière mène à la mer ?

\- Oui, répondit Ivriniel. Vous devriez l'emprunter, un jour, Bilbon et vous. Vous pourriez venir nous rendre visite à Dol Amroth.

\- ça semble bien, acquiesça Kili. Je n'ai jamais vu que des mares et des rivières et des montagnes et des cavernes. J'aimerais bien voir la mer. »

Il sourit à ses propres mots.

« Des montagnes ? dit Ivriniel en écarquillant les yeux. Et des cavernes ? Êtes-vous... êtes-vous un nain ?

\- En effet.

\- Mais vous êtes si grand ! »

Kili se mit à rire.

« Un peu, plus que la plupart des autres nains. J'ai eu de la chance, je suppose. »

Et il avait rencontré un Ent, mais ce n'était pas la question.

« Wow, souffla Finduilas avec admiration. »

Ivriniel semblait tout aussi admirative.

« Un vrai nain. Tout comme on a rencontré un vrai hobbit.

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui peuvent en dire autant, dit Kili. »

Elles gloussèrent toutes deux devant son clin d'œil. Il aurait presque souhaité qu'elles ne partent pas : elles avaient réussi à éclairer une partie du désarroi de son cœur. Comme le faisait Legolas.

Autant pour ne plus se sentir triste.

Finduilas leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Il ne fait plus soleil, dit-elle. »

Kili leva les yeux, et vit qu'effectivement des nuages noirs venaient de l'est.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait une tempête aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait tellement.

\- Moi non plus, murmura Kili. »

Quand il regarda à nouveau vers le Mordor, un grand vaisseau vint lui bloquer la vue. Il le fusilla du regard, agacé, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit passé. Quand ce fut le cas, cependant, ses yeux aperçurent immédiatement plusieurs barques qui traversaient depuis la rive est. Des barques qui étaient pleines-

« Des orques ! cria Kili. Gandalf, des  _orques_  ! »

Ce fut tout ce dont les orques eurent besoin. Soudain des flèches volèrent dans les airs, l'une d'elles frappant Kili à la joue. Ça piquait, mais pas assez pour l'arrêter tandis qu'il tendait les bras vers les filles. Ivriniel hurla et s'agrippa à finduilas, et il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici _maintenant_.

« Venez ! cria Kili. »

Il les entraîna ailleurs. Finduilas lutta soudain contre lui, essayant de retourner vers les quais.

« Fin, non ! cria Ivriniel.

\- Papa ! hurla Finduilas. »

Kili voulut fermer les yeux, voulut ne pas être là, à entendre la peur dans sa voix.

«  _Papa_  ! »

Mais les orques avaient presque atteint les quais. On ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. Les gens couraient en hurlant,se précipitant vers Minas Tirith, et c'était exactement là que Kili les emmenait. Son arc était resté avec le cheval de Gandalf, Gripoil, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait  _laissé_  là-bas. Tout ce qu'il avait sur lui, c'était ses dagues et la petite épée que Fili avait insisté qu'il prenne avant qu'il ne laisse son frère au Rohan. Fili, Mahal, il ne pouvait pas se battre sans son frère, il avait besoin de Fili-

Il y eut un grand rugissement derrière eux quand les orques atteignirent la terre.

« Allez ! cria Kili, en poussant les filles. »

Aussi rapides qu'elles soient, Finduilas n'était qu'une enfant, et Kili finit par la prendre simplement dans ses bras et la porter de son mieux. Elle était petite, mais pas si petite que ça, mais il fallait qu'ils s'enfuient. Il prit la main d'Ivriniel dans la sienne et, en maintenant Finduilas sur sa hanche, ses bras serrés autour de lui, il traversa la ville.

Tout autour de lui, les gens commençaient à tomber sous les coups des orques. Des soldats apparurent et commencèrent à se battre, mais les orques avaient gagné trop de terrain pour être si facilement repoussé. Kili pensa à l'autre côté de la cité et se demanda si on les avait simplement réduits au silence avant que l'alarme puisse être donnée.

« Gandalf, où est Gandalf ? marmonna Kili. »

Il ne se souvenait pas du chemin pour sortir de la ville, et il y avait tellement de passages, tellement de seuils et de portes qu'il ne savait pas _comment_  sortir. Il visa juste la direction dans laquelle les masses semblaient aller, et il incita les filles à avancer.

« Allez, on peut le faire, leur dit-il. Continuez d'avancer, on y est presque. »

Il était presque sorti, le champ vers Minas Tirith en vue, quand quelque chose vola à travers les airs. Le morceau de rocher qu'ils avaient catapulté frappa fort, détruisant pierre et bois, et l'arche commença à s'effondrer. Kili saisit Ivriniel par la taille et l'attira vers lui, puis se jeta dans l'arche, se tortillant pour atterrir sur le dos. Il atterrit durement et haleta quand l'air fut expulsé de ses poumons. Les pierres tombèrent et il essaya de s'enrouler autour des filles de son mieux. L'arche fut bientôt recouverte et effondrée, et le bâtiment à côté commença à pencher sans soutien.

Pire encore, il y avait assez de place pour que des choses passent. Des choses comme les orques.

« Allez, dit Kili dans un souffle. »

Les filles, qui ne semblaient pas blessées, se remirent sur pieds et sortirent de la cité en courant. Kili se releva lentement, douloureusement, et essaya d'atteindre son épée. Mais il ne respirait pas correctement, l'air n'était pas encore revenu dans ses poumons, et deux orques arrivaient. Il trébucha et tira l'épée, mais ce ne fut pas à temps. Avec un cri sauvage la lame de l'orque traversa l'air vers son cou.

Puis il se figea, l'épée lui tombant de la main, et Kili ne put que fixer la flèche qui était enfoncée dans son crâne. L'autre orque avait subi le même sort, et tandis qu'ils tombaient, avant même qu'il n'enregistre le son du cheval approchant derrière lui, avant même qu'il ne se retourne, il sut de qui il s'agissait.

«  _Legolas._  »

L'elfe glissait déjà du cheval lorsque Kili sortit de la cité. Il se jeta sur Legolas, et Legolas le serra si fort que Kili faillit en perdre à nouveau sa respiration.

« Vous êtes là, marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je m'en moque, vous êtes là, et c'est tout ce qui compte, Legolas-

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Legolas, mais il était réticent à lâcher Kili. Les orques ont pris Osgiliath. »

Il marqua une pause, ses yeux s'assombrissant avec colère quand il tendit la main vers le visage de Kili. Kili fronça les sourcils, perplexe, jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Legolas se retirent tachés de sang. La flèche, la première flèche, avant qu'il n'attrape-

« Finduilas ! Ivriniel ! cria-t-il, fouillant les champs du regard. Deux filles, elles sont sorties ensemble en courant, vous les avez vues ?

\- Kili ! »

Puis elles étaient là, courant vers lui, et il les enveloppa dans ses bras.

« Pouvez-vous tous nous porter ? demanda Kili.

\- Pour vous, tout ce que vous voudrez, dit Legolas. »

Kili sentit une chaleur commencer à s'étendre dans son cœur, le traversant tandis que les vents du Mordor continuaient de souffler autour d'eux. Legolas était  _là_ , avec lui, et même si cela ne soulageait pas la souffrance de Fili qui lui manquait, il y avait quand même  _quelqu'un_  ici avec lui.

Ils placèrent rapidement les deux filles sur le cheval, avec Legolas à l'arrière et Finduilas positionnée devant Kili. Les filles installées, ils retournèrent au galop vers Minas Tirith, suivant la foule qui fuyait Osgiliath.

(-)

« Maître Sacquet, dit Mablang. Nous devons avancer. »

Bilbon hocha la tête d'un air absent, ses yeux regardant toujours vers l'ouest et le Gondor. La tempête avait commencé à dériver au-delà des frontières du Mordor, et il pouvait apercevoir Osgiliath, enveloppée dans un nuage de fumée. Ses pensées retournèrent quelques jours en arrière, quand ils avaient à peine commencé à escalader la montagne entre eux et le Mordor. Ils s'étaient cachés tandis que de plus en plus d'orques avaient marché devant eux, tous se dirigeant vers l'ouest. Bilbon s'était senti mal à l'aise, priant qu'ils aillent ailleurs, qu'ils laissent les innocents à Osgiliath tranquilles.

Mais c'étaient des orques, et le but des orques était de faire souffrir les innocents.

« Maître Sacquet ?

\- Elle brûle, dit-il, sa réponse presque perdue dans le vent. »

Ils approchaient maintenant du sommet, ils étaient tout proches, et Bilbon n'avait jamais été reconnaissant d'être si haut. Non qu'il soit impatient de  _redescendre,_  mais ce devait être plus facile que d'escalader des rochers acérés. Il avait déchiré du tissu de son pantalon pour l'enrouler autour de ses mains quand les pierres l'avaient coupé, et même les gants de Mablang n'avaient pas duré longtemps contre les rochers qu'ils escaladaient. C'était sans parler des pieds de Bilbon, qui étaient déchirés et si douloureusement sensibles maintenant, que chaque pas faisait remonter de la douleur dans ses jambes. Il pouvait sentir chaque petit caillou contre sa peau, et cela lui donnait envie de sauter jusqu'à être en sécurité. Et ils n'allaient même pas mentionner la cheville qui pulsait avec son pouls, battant de douleur à chaque moment. S'il était capable de marcher après cela, il en serait reconnaissant. Il ne pensait même pas pouvoir supporter de marcher sur l'herbe maintenant.

Peut-être de la pierre froide. Des couloirs en pierre froide, peut-être qu'il pourrait y marcher. Comme ceux d'Erebor qu'il avait brièvement parcourus avant...

Mablang était à ses côtés maintenant, et fixait Osgiliath. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux se resserrèrent avec tristesse, puis cela disparut.

« Les orques vont prendre la ville, dit-il enfin. »

Sa voix était douce, comme elle l'était depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'ascension. Parler plus fort semblait étranger et mauvais, ici dans les montagnes sous les nuages noirs.

« Osgiliath n'a jamais été vraiment protégée. Mais si elle est tombée, elle a rempli son rôle : Minas Tirith sera avertie. C'était censé être un port et rien de plus, mais les gens ont commencé à affluer là-bas pour y vivre, surtout ceux qui travaillent dans le commerce.

\- Des enfants ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Bilbon. »

Il se détestait de le faire, mais les mots avaient quitté sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

« Des familles, oui. C'est quelque chose que vous devriez savoir maintenant, Maître Sacquet. »

Quelque chose de sombre traversa le visage de Mablang, et quand il se tourna vers Bilbon, le hobbit réussit à peine à s'empêcher de frissonner.

« La guerre n'écarte pas les innocents de son chemin. Si ça respire, les orques le tuent. Même s'il s'agit d'un autre orque. Ils se nourrissent de la vue du sang qui coule. Vous feriez mieux de vous en souvenir. Ils se tournent les uns contre les autres aussi facilement que contre un nouveau-né. »

Mablang se retourna vers leur 'chemin', ou ce qui comptait comme tel, et recommença l'ascension.

« On suit, Semi-Homme, dit-il d'un ton claquant. »

Après un long moment, Bilbon s'exécuta. Il y avait quelque chose chez Mablang, quelque chose de sombre et de vil, quelque chose qui lui avait arraché son innocence. Quelque chose qui l'avait endurci.

Cela l'effrayait toujours de marcher aux côtés de Mablang, cela dit. Bilbon avait pris grand soin de laisser l'Anneau caché et de garder ses distances, afin qu'il ne murmure pas aux oreilles de l'homme. Mais il savait que plus ils s'approcheraient du Mordor, plus le murmure serait fort. Et il ne savait pas si ça suffirait à le sauver, quand le moment viendrait.

Pour l'instant, il escaladait. Le tissu attaché à ses mains commençait à partir, et il ne durerait pas longtemps.  _S'il vous plaît, faites qu'on soit proches du sommet,_  pensa-t-il.  _S'il vous plaît. Je n'arriverai jamais à traverser le Mordor si je ne peux pas escalader la montagne._

Mablang ne lui fournirait aucune aide, et honnêtement, il n'était pas certain de seulement vouloir de l'aide de l'homme. Il sentait l'Anneau brûler contre sa poitrine, et la douleur était presque suffisante pour le distraire de ses mains et pieds déchirés.

Presque.

« Nous approchons du sommet, lança discrètement Mablang par-dessus son épaule. Puis nous prendrons le plus haut chemin vers les montagnes, vers les escaliers ?

\- Les escaliers ? demanda Bilbon. Vous voulez dit que quelqu'un a mis des  _escaliers_  ici ? »

Pourquoi n'avait-il pasété mis au courant plus tôt ?

« On ne pouvait pas les atteindrepar l'autre côté. Je nevous emmènerai pas àMinas Morgul, Maître Sacquet. C'est la Cité des Nazgûl. Les spectres noirs que vous avez vu voler de temps en temps. »

Les cavaliers noirs qui les avaient attaqués et avaient blessé Holdwine.

« Mais il y a des escaliers, insista Bilbon. Un vrai chemin.

\- Un vrai chemin, souffla Mablang dans un rire. On peut dire ça. Je vous conduirai jusqu'aux escaliers, mais pas plus loin. Vous trouverez votre route à partir de là. »

Malgré la peur que Mablang inspirait à son cœur, la peur d'être seul était pire.

« Vous ne viendrez pas avec moi ? demanda Bilbon. »

Mablang cessa son ascension et regarda vers lui, et sous le capuchon, ses yeux scintillaient.

« Je ne traverserais pas les plaines du Mordor pour tout l'or que vous pourriez me donner, Maître Hobbit. Quoi que vous ayez à faire, ce n'est pas assez important pour que je risque ma vie. »

Bilbon déglutit et résista à l'envie de tendre la main vers l'Anneau. Il serait seul, alors. D'une façon ou d'une autre, pour voyager à travers les plaines du Mordor, remplies d'orques et des nuages noirs et du feu qu'il avait vu à distance. Et l'Œil. L'Œil qui continuait de le hanter durant le peu de sommeil qu'il pouvait obtenir. Honnêtement, il était surpris et reconnaissant de ne pas encore avoir glissé de la montagne, avec tout le sommeil qui lui manquait.

Il recommença à monter en même temps que Mablang. Ses pensées commencèrent à se concentrer sur la longue marche entre les frontières du Mordor et le Mont du Destin. Tout seul. Il ferait tout cela seul. Il n'y aurait personne ici avec lui. Ni Gandalf, ni Aragorn, ni Thorin-

Il ferma étroitement les yeux et s'autorisa un moment de panique, de peur et de chagrin. Puis il roula les épaules pour essayer de diminuer le poids de son sac sur son dos, refusant de penser au vrai poids qui lui tirait sur la nuque.

Des escaliers. Il pouvait bien monter des escaliers seuls.  _Un pied à la fois, mon chéri_ , murmura sa mère dans son oreille.  _Tu n'iras pas plus vite en essayant de marcher avec les deux pieds en même temps._

Son cœur souffrait de sa perte comme si elle était morte la veille, et il monta.

(-)

« Où est Papa ? murmura de nouveau la plus jeune fille. »

Et de nouveau, Legolas sentit son cœur se déchirer un peu plus pour elle. Cette enfant, bien qu'elle soit humaine, n'aurait jamais dû avoir à faire face à cettejournéedéplorable _._ Elle avait peut-être perdu son père à Osgiliath pour toujours. Elle étaittrop jeune pour avoir perdu sesrêves, sa fami _l_ le.

« Fin, chut, dit sa sœur aînée. »

Il était cependant clair qu'elle était aussi paniquée et apeurée que sa sœur.

Kili, dont le visage avait été examiné, se libéra du guérisseur et les rejoignit. La coupure sur sa joue semblait plus vilaine qu'elle ne l'était, mais donnait toujours envie à Legolas de tuer chaque orque existant. L'idée que Kili soit blessée était juste  _mauvaise,_  et lui retournait l'estomac. Il aurait souhaité avoir été plus rapide.

« Tout ira bien, leur disait Kili. »

Le jeune nain s'était agenouillé devant les filles et éloignait désormais leurs cheveux poussés par le vent de leur visage, comme un parent le ferait pour son enfant.

« Beaucoup de gens ont été séparés. J'ai été séparé de mon ami, moi aussi. »

Gandalf. Legolas se retourna pour étudier la foule, mais le magicien blanc n'était pas en vue. Il pinça les lèvres et se retourna vers la scène devant lui. Kili continua de leur parler, et elles ne tardèrent pas à sourire, bien qu'avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. Elles étaient assez vieilles pour savoir que s'accrocher à l'espoir ne leur ferait pas de bien. Mais elles étaient encore assez jeunes pour croire à une fin heureuse.

Legolas les enviait. La preuve qu'une fin heureuse pouvait vous être arrachée en un instant était évidente sur le visage de Kili. Quelques centimètres plus à droite, et elle aurait percé l'œil de Kili, et traversé son cerveau. Il aurait perdu Kili pour toujours. Et tout ça sans vraiment dire au nain à quel point il  _comptait._  Oui, ils avaient brièvement parlé. Oui, ils s'étaient touchés et embrassés. Mais Kili avait été sous l'emprise du Palantir, et Legolas ne lui avait toujours pas dit les mots qui comptaient.

Il le ferait. Quand il aurait un moment à lui, et qu'il pourrait emmener Kili à l'écart, il lui dirait.

« Kili ! »

Legolas se retourna en même temps que Kili, et Gandalf était là, traversant la foule à grands pas.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir, dit Gandalf avec un sourire soulagé. »

Il ne sembla même pas surpris quand il vit Legolas.

« Et je suis heureux que vous soyez arrivé jusqu'à nous sans dommages, Legolas. »

Il ne serait pas surpris, d'apprendre que Gandalf l'avait attendu.

« J'ai été aussi vite que possible, dit Legolas. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler.

\- Alors nous en parlerons ensemble, dit une voix derrière Gandalf. »

Legolas sursauta à la vue de Denethor du Gondor, vivant et en bonne santé. Il boitait et se tenait le côté, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que la mort que Legolas avait craint qu'il ne subisse.

Denethor sembla remarquer la surprise sur son visage, et eut un bref sourire.

« Nous nous retrouvons, Maître Elfe, dit-il. »

Il tendit la main, et Legolas la prit, avant de la serrer à la manière des hommes.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien.

\- Les elfes de Lothlorien sont de bons guérisseurs, dit Denethor. Sans eux, j'aurais été perdu. »

Ses yeux parcoururent le chaos autour d'eux, et son visage se serra de chagrin.

« Je peux encore être perdu, murmura-t-il.

\- Où est votre père ? demanda Legolas. »

Le visage de Denethor s'assombrit, mais ce fut Gandalf qui répondit.

« Ecthelion récupère de l'influence d'un Palantir. C'est à Denethor que nous parlerons désormais, en ce qui concerne le futur du Gondor. »

Legolas hocha la tête tandis que Gandalf les emmenait à l'écart, mais Kili les fit s'arrêter.

« Je ne les laisserai pas, dit-il. »

Quand Gandalf fronça les sourcils, le nain attira les filles devant lui.

« Leur père a disparu, je ne les abandonnerai pas ici. »

Jamais auparavant Legolas n'avait ressenti autant de fierté pour celui qu'appelait son cœur. Kili était réellement une lumière au milieu des temps les plus sombres. Son cœur était si ouvert et bon, et c'était visible dans la douce façon dont il parlait aux filles perdues et s'occupait d'elles. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Thorin, présuma Legolas, quand Kili et Fili étaient enfants. Il pensa à son propre père, et repoussa l'idée.

La plus jeune fille regarda Denethor, et son regard dit qu'elle le reconnaissait.

« Avez-vous vu mon père, mon seigneur ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, dit-il avec regret. »

Se tournant vers Gandalf, il expliqua :

« Adrahil, le Prince de Dol Amroth, est leur père. Permettez-moi de laisser un message aux capitaines ici, que s'il vient, il trouvera ses filles avec nous. »

Gandalf hocha la tête avec approbation.

« Voilà une sage idée, Denethor. Kili, emmenez-les avec nous. »

Les filles levèrent les yeux vers Gandalf avec admiration, et Gandalf leur adressa un gentil sourire.

« Qui avons-nous là ? demanda-t-il. »

Legolas savait que Gandalf offrait ses feux d'artifice et ses tours de magie aux plus jeunes elfes de la forêt. Une chose dont Legolas était certain : Gandalf adorait les enfants par-dessus tout. Il se délectait de leurs hurlements de rire et de leurs grands sourires. L'innocence, la joie. L'espoir. Le magicien avait passé du temps avec les enfants du Rohan, faisant tour après tour pour les faire sourire.

Cela marcha à nouveau cette fois.

« Ivriniel, dit l'aînée en serrant la main de sa jeune sœur dans la sienne. Voici Finduilas, ma sœur.

\- Quels jolis noms, les complimenta Gandalf, et en chœur les filles sourirent. Vous avez trouvé des princesses et des dames, Kili. Je serais ravi de leur compagnie.

\- Venez, dit Denethor. »

Ils traversèrent alors la masse des survivants. Des guérisseurs couraient partout, mais à eux quatre, ils réussirent à épargner aux filles la vue des horreurs et de la tragédie autour d'elles. Beaucoup étaient blessés, et beaucoup plus en train de mourir, et Legolas se retint de tendre la main vers Kili. Kili était là, il était vivant. C'était ce qui comptait.

Quelque chose frôle sa main, et quand il regarda, Kili était là, la main tendue en une invitation ouverte. Legolas sourit et prit sa main. Finduilas, qui marchait devant eux, se retourna par hasard et regarda leurs mains jointes.

« Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux ? demanda-t-elle à Kili. »

Kili déglutit péniblement, mais il répondit à voix haute, malgré sa peur.

« Moi, oui, répondit-il d'une voix qui ne tremblait presque pas. »

Au milieu du chaos et de la destruction, au milieu de la peine et de la peur, Legolas réussit à trouver le moyen de sourire si fort que toute hésitation disparut du visage de Kili. Finduilas sourit aussi, marchant d'une façon presque sautillante.

Durant tout le chemin jusqu'aux étages supérieurs, la main de Kili était chaude dans la sienne.

(-)

Ils allaient bien jusqu'à ce que les chevaux se cabrent. Étant presque assez grand pour monter des chevaux au lieu de poneys, on leur avait donné des chevaux rapides pour les emmener profondément dans la montagne. Ils avaient par moment traversé des terrains accidentés. Mais la majeure partie du temps, la chevauchée avait été facile. La dernière partie, cependant, avait requis de guider les chevaux tandis que le passage se faisait de plus en plus étroit.

La porte qu'ils trouvèrent était sombre et profonde, et quand un vent nauséabond en était sorti, les chevaux s'étaient sauvés.

« Non ! cria Thorin. »

Il voulut saisir la bride, mais ils partirent trop vite pour être attrapés. Tous les chevaux repartirent d'où ils étaient venus, les laissant abandonnés devant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit, au-dessus de la porte ? demanda Gimli en désignant les anciens symboles qui décoraient l'arche.

\- Maison des Morts, essuyez vos pieds, marmonna Dwalin. »

Ses mains firent tourner le manche de son marteau de guerre entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas son meilleur marteau : il avait laissé celui-là avec Ori, au Rohan. Quelque chose pour défendre le nain qu'il aimait, quand lui-même ne pouvait pas.

Thorin regarda résolument les ténèbres et ne pensa pas à celui dont son cœur se languissait.

Une voix sifflante les appela depuis le seuil, et les cheveux de Thorin se dressèrent sur sa nuque à ce bruit.

« Montrez-vous ! cria Aragorn. »

Rien. Thorin tira Orcrist de son fourreau et la brandit en avant.

« Obéissez à votre roi ! Tonna-t-il. Montrez-vous !

-  _Il n'y a pas de ROI_! »

La voix surgit de derrière eux, et ils firent tous volte-face, leurs armes brandies. Personne ne se tenait là. Il n'y avait rien à voir.

Gimli sembla un peu moins assuré que quelques instants plus tôt. Thorin admettait qu'il était troublé, et même Dwalin semblait hésitant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient jamais affronté auparavant. Les morts restaient morts _._ C'était là quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient blesser.

Aragorn semblait également incertain, puis son regard tomba vers son épée. C'était une œuvre magnifiquement forgée, et Thorin entendait son pouvoir ancien autant que lorsqu'il sortait Orcrist du fourreau. Il y avait une présence autour de l'épée, et elle se portait elle-même.

Aragorn laissa son regard remonter vers la porte, et ses yeux s'étrécirent.

« Je ne crains pas les morts, dit-il lentement. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, il entra. Les ténèbres l'avalèrent immédiatement.

Thorin s'avança rapidement, déterminé à suivre le jeune homme où qu'il aille. Dwalin était juste derrière lui, et ils entrèrent dans les ténèbres. Aucune lumière ne traversait, et Thorin commença à aller de l'avant, suivant la direction d'Aragorn.

Une voix sembla résonner à travers la caverne derrière eux.

« Un nain qui n'oserait pas aller sous terre ? dit Gimli, essayant manifestement d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Si mon père me voyait maintenant, il me jetterait dans un tonneau de bière et me laisserait me noyer ! »

Dwalin était en train de rouler des yeux, Thorin en était sûr.

« Entre là-dedans ! dit Dwalin d'un ton mordant. »

En un instant Gimli était avec eux.

Bientôt tout commença à s'éclaircir. Aragorn s'avança à travers le brouillard qu'il voyait désormais. Les couloirs étaient faits de pierre, et il y avait des crânes partout dans le mur. Des squelettes entiers gisaient à terre, et leurs orbites vides semblaient presque regarder à travers lui. Thorin resserra sa prise sur Orcrist et refusa d'admettre la peur qui montait à la base de sa nuque.

Quelque chose vint vers lui, et l'instinct le poussa à le frapper de son épée, seulement pour rencontrer le brouillard. Mais il avait bougé vers lui...

« Qu'est-ce que cela ? s'exclama Dwalin. »

Quand Thorin se retourna, le brouillard montait vers lui. Des doigts se formèrent, et Dwalin les chassa vers le néant. Thorin se tourna vers Aragorn, qui semblait aussi éberlué que lui.

D'autres mains commencèrent à se tendre vers eux, mais ne causèrent aucun mal. Quand sa botte céda sous lui avec un craquement, Thorin baissa les yeux et regarda à travers le brouillard ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds, et sa poitrine se serra. Il avait bu beaucoup de morts dans sa vie. Mais jamais auparavant il n'avait vu autant de restes, pas plus qu'il n'avait marché dessus ou écrasé les crânes des morts sous ses pieds.

Ils étaient tellement  _nombreux_ , et il se demanda combien d'hommes étaient morts ici, dans la montagne. Des milliers d'entre eux, maudits, achevant leur vie dans la montagne jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient laissés à pourrir ici. Quand ils avaient dit que c'était les Chemins des Morts, il n'avait pas pensé que ça signifiait que les chemins étaient faits  _avec_  les morts.

« Ne regardez pas en bas, avertit Aragorn. »

Davantage de cracs montèrent des crânes écrasés sous eux. Dwalin serra les mâchoires et se força à regarder en avant. Gimli grimaça à chaque pas qu'il faisait et à chaque craquement qui résonnait.

D'autres passages étaient emplis des bras de brouillard des morts, cherchant à agripper quelque chose chez eux. Les échos de voix mortes depuis longtemps crièrent de peur et de douleur, implorant le répit. Thorin sentait leurs mains froides sur lui, le glaçant jusqu'aux os, et il se demanda si cette sensation de froid était ce qu'on ressentait quand on était mort. Quand il décéderait, son esprit s'attarderait-il quelque part, peut-être dans les couloirs d'Erebor, froid et incapable de ressentir, implorant la vie ?

S'il ne faisait jamais la paix avec Bilbon, s'il ne pouvait trouver chez luile pardon et la paix, alors il savait que son esprit serait aussi maudit que ceux ici. Il serait perdu à jamais, et pire encore, il l'aurait mérité. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer entrer dans les salles de ses ancêtres avec ce qu'il avait fait. S'il était pardonné, il pourrait peut-être passer, et avec honneur. Mais pas avant.

Puis son esprit traître le conduisit à penser à Bilbon, mort, son corps froid et vide, et son esprit errant à travers la Terre du Milieu. Il frissonna si violemment que Dwalin saisit son bras avec inquiétude.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. »

Thorin hocha fermement la tête. Dwalin n'eut pas l'air convaincu, mais il lâcha Thorin.

L'avant du bâtiment était massif, et la pointe des flèches se perdait dans le plafond de la caverne. Cela n'avait pas toujours été une caverne, alors. L'endroit avait juste été caché, piégé avec les morts. Cela semblait être un hall royal, ou l'avait été, autrefois, taillé dans la roche elle-même. Il y avait là un air de majesté terrible, et Thorin ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, alors même que cela lui glaçait le sang.

«  _Qui pénètre dans ma demeure ?_ »

La voix de l'entrée des Chemins était là, en colère et proche, et juste devant ses yeux. Devant son regard, une silhouette, brillant du vert des morts pourris, apparut devant lui. C'était un cadavre dont les yeux ne voyaient plus depuis longtemps, mais Thorin put sentir quand il le regarda directement. Il voyait sous sa peau en lambeaux et ses cheveux décomposés. La seule chose qui vibrait dans le fantôme devant lui était la couronne au-dessus de sa tête. Elle n'avait même pas sauvé le roi des hommes dans ces montagnes. Elle était faite d'or fin et de joyaux, mais brillait d'une lueur aussi fantomatique que le cadavre, la rendant vieillie et sans valeur.

Au final, le trésor que l'on emportait avec soi dans la mort ne signifiait rien. On était toujours mort. Thorin pensa à l'Arkenstone maudite, à la façon dont Bilbon avait vu la vérité. C'était une pierre. Elle ne valait pas une vie.

_Je me ferai pardonner, mon bien-aimé. Je vous le jure._

Aragorn s'avança vers la créature et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je vous somme d'accomplir votre serment,dit-il _._ Je suis l'héritier d'Isildur,et vous me devez allégeance. »

Le fantôme se mit à rire, un son horrible qui incita Thorin à resserrer sa prise sur Orcrist. Soudain il y avait des fantômes partout, sortant des murs, leurs volutes pâles les encerclant. Dwalin se mit immédiatement dos à dos avec Thorin, leur grondant dessus. Un fantôme s'approcha de trop près, et il le frappa avec son marteau de guerre. L'arme le traversa, comme s'il n'était pas là, mais quand le fantôme tendit la main et toucha le bras de Dwalin, le nain frissonna et recula, le visage pâle.

« Dwalin ! cria Thorin en redressant son ami.

\- J'vais bien, marmonna Dwalin. »

La couleur commença lentement à revenir sur son visage.

« Les Morts ne sont pas amicaux. Et ils n'aiment pas être frappés, non plus.

\- Remets-toi sur pieds, pressa Thorin. »

Aucun autre fantôme ne fit mine de s'approcher.

« Tu ne voudrais pas que je retourne voir Ori sans toi, pas vrai ?

\- Nan, je ne te ferais pas ça, dit Dwalin, et Thorin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Nous ne répondons à aucun homme, siffla le roi. Aucun homme à part le Roi du Gondor. »

Aragorn s'avança et tira son épée. Le roi vacilla, ses yeux pâles écarquillés.

« Vous me répondrez, à moi, dit Aragorn, la voix dangereusement basse. Je  _suis_  l'héritier d'Isildur. Je peux vous libérer de votre tourment. Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre et m'aider, et je vous libérerai du monde des morts-vivants. »

Le roi ne dit rien. Autour d'eux, les fantômes étaient devenus silencieux. Thorin regarda de ces derniers au roi, et pour une raison quelconque, cela ressemblait au jour où Thranduil n'avait rien dit. Bien qu'il y ait eu les cris des innocents en train de mourir, de fuir avec terreur, Thorin n'avait rien entendu que l'écho de son douloureux appel à l'aide. Et le silence de la réponse de Thranduil quand il s'était retourné et était parti.

« Ne répondrez-vous pas ? cria Thorin, la fureur courant dans ses veines. »

Il vint se placer aux côtés d'Aragorn, fusillant du regard le roi fantomatique.

« Voudriez-vous rester des traîtres, des meurtriers, enfermés ici dans cette montagnedemort ? Vous avez abandonné le Roi quand il avaitle plus besoin de vous, vous l'avez laissé en danger, et amené la mort et la destruction à son peuple ! Tout cela parce que vous n'avez pas pu faire la bonne chose ! »

Rien. Thorin sentit sa poitrine se soulever avec sa respiration rageuse, et il fut soudain si en colère qu'il pouvait à peine voir autre chose que le rouge dans son regard.

« L'abandonneriez-vous maintenant, quand il vous offre une seconde chance ? Vous pourriez être libres ! Vous pourriez agir honorablement envers son peuple, envers le vôtre ! Vous pourriez vivre à nouveau, et respirer l'air frais, puis reposer en paix !

\- Je vous le jure, si vous m'aidez, je vous libérerai, dit Aragorn. Par mon sang, je le jure ! »

Lentement, le roi se mit à rire. Les fantômes commencèrent à disparaître, un par un.

« Je vous donne ma parole ! rugit Aragorn. »

Thorin observa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucun, pas même le roi. Son rire résonnait toujours à travers la caverne.

Dwalin secoua la tête.

« L'honneur. Que sauraient-ils de l'honneur ? Morts ou vivants, ça ne change rien : trop peu savent ce qu'est le véritable honneur. »

Gimli semblait aussi découragé qu'Aragorn, mais il s'avança vers le jeune homme, posant une main sur son bras.

« Nous irons avec vous, dit-il. Nous ne vous abandonnerons pas maintenant. Pas quand le Gondor a besoin de nous. »

Aragorn eut un léger sourire devant la sincérité de Gimli.

« Merci, dit-il. »

Il leva les yeux vers Thorin, qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Merci. Nous- »

La caverne commença à trembler. Le murmure d'un son commença à grandir de plus en plus, comme la chute du sable à travers les doigts ou le tintement de l'or sur une pile. Soudain l'avant du hall royal s'ouvrit en trombe, et des centaines de crânes tombèrent.

« Fuyez ! cria Dwalin. »

Il était trop tard pour repartir dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus : Thorin ne put que prier qu'il y ait une sortie devant eux. Il se mit à courir, s'assurant que Gimli et Aragorn étaient devant lui. Une plus grande partie du mur commença à se briser, et des milliers de crânes commencèrent alors à envahir la pièce. Ils s'empilèrent autour de lui et le poussèrent vers la falaise, mais les pieds de Thorin étaient solides, et il fit de son bras un mur solide. Il était Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, aussi fort qu'un tronc avec des racines profondes. Il aiderait son ami à sauver le Gondor, il retrouvait ses fils-sœurs, et il retrouverait  _aussi_  Bilbon. Il  _ferait_ ses excuses.

Il continua d'avancer.

Une petite crevasse devant eux était juste suffisante pour qu'ils passent, et ils se ruèrent en avant jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient de la lumière. L'air frais les appela, un cadeau rare avec la puanteur du pourrissement derrière eux. Ils s'empressèrent d'avancer et se retrouvèrent soudain à l'extérieur. L'herbe et le ciel et la brise étaient là, il n'y avait qu'à les prendre, et si Dwalin tomba à genoux et appuya sa main contre l'herbe, eh bien, Thorin ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il resta debout et essaya de reprendre sa respiration.

« Thorin. »

En entendant la voix de Gimli, il se retourna et vit un grand vaisseau flotter le long de la rivière à une courte distance. Un village qui se trouvait au bord de la rivière fumait, et même à distance, Thorin entendait les cris des villageois apeurés, les cris de mort. Le grand vaisseau arborait des épines acérées qui ressemblaient à des os, et Thorin sentit son cœur s'effondrer. Décimés, détruits. Sans espoir. Toute la Terre du Milieu ressemblerait à cela, si le Gondor tombait, et que Sauron régnait en maître. Erebor s'effondrerait. Les forêts de Legolas succomberaient aux ténèbres, et la belle Comté de Bilbon serait brûlée jusqu'au sol.

En face de lui, Aragorn trébucha pour s'asseoir sur le sol, et il put voir des larmes dans les yeux du jeune homme tandis qu'il regardait fixement le village. Dwalin posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn, et Thorin observa tandis que le jeune homme commençait à pleurer silencieusement. Gimli fixa le sol avec mutisme.

Ils ne seraient pas assez pour combattre les forces que Sauron lâcherait sur le Gondor. Ils allaient faire défaut à la Terre du Milieu. Ils allaient faire défaut à  _Bilbon._  Thorin ravala la soudaine montée de larmes.

Un murmure s'éleva dans l'air derrière eux, et ils se retournèrent tous pour voir soudain émerger le roi fantôme du mur. Aragorn se leva vivement, la main toujours sur son épée.

Le roi regarda la lame, puis Aragorn. Sa voix maudite ne résonnait plus, presque silencieux dans la lumière du soleil, mais elle craquait toujours avec sa mâchoire visible, et elle ressemblait à une horrible inspiration. Quand il parla, cependant, ce fut quand même le son le plus joyeux que Thorin avait jamais entendu.

«  _On se battra_. »


	24. Dans le noir

Au bout de deux semaines, un Cavalier arriva enfin, et promit que leurs alliés étaient réunis au Gouffre de Helm et prêt à marcher. Enfin, il était temps.

Thengel n'essaya même pas de dire à Dernwyn de rester en arrière. Son sac était déjà fait et elle était prête à partir, portant son armure comme si elle était la reine de la bataille. Ce fut seulement quand Fili vint se placer à ses côtés, cependant, que les épaules de Thengel s'abaissèrent. Il aurait confié la vie de la jeune femme à Fili, et Fili en était rempli d'humilité et terreur à la fois. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Kili, il ne pouvait pas aider son oncle, et maintenant on lui confiait la vie de celle que son cœur désirait ?

Mahal. Il aurait presque souhaité qu'ils soient de nouveau dans les donjons de Thranduil: ç'avait été plus facile que cela.

Le vent soufflait à travers Edoras comme si lui aussi était prêt pour le combat. Cela envoya un frisson dans le dos de Fili tandis qu'il se tenait devant la maison d'Aldor, attendant Dernwyn. La plupart des Cavaliers étaient déjà en train de marcher vers le Gondor, pour rejoindre ceux qui venaient du Gouffre de Helm. Avec un peu de chance, les chiffres étaient suffisants. Avec un peu de chance, Thorin avait de la chance avec l'Armée des Morts dans les montagnes. Avec un peu de chance, Legolas avait atteint Kili et ils étaient en sécurité.

Kee, tu as intérêt à être en sécurité. Je te tuerai si tu n'es pas en sécurité.

La porte s'ouvrit et Dernwyn sortit, respirant l'air frais.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Fili.

\- Il veut vous parler, dit-elle. »

Voilà qui était inattendu.

« Quoi ? »

Dernwyn se tourna vers lui, et bien que ses yeux soient rouges d'avoir pleuré, ses lèvres étaient retroussées en un sourire.

« Il veut vous parler. Allez-y, je vous attendrai ici. »

Complètement éberlué, Fili entra dans la maison. Aldor lui adressa un bref signe de tête avant de partir, puis il ne resta que Fili et Holdwine. Le Cavalier semblait aller mieux : la couleur était revenue sur son visage et il était appuyé contre le mur derrière le lit. Son sourire était encore faible, cependant, et il put à peine lever la main pour faire signe à Fili d'approcher.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Mieux. Pas bien, cependant. Mais mieux. Aldor semble penser que j'irai assez bien d'ici la moisson de mars pour diriger les hommes. »

Le visage d'Holdwine s'assombrit.

« J'ai appris la mort de Fulgram. Comment va son fils ?

\- Il est amer, intérieurement. En deuil. Mais si fier de son père. »

Holdwine sourit.

« çane me surprend pas du tout. »

Il grimaça en essayant de se redresser.

« Je vous ai appelé parce que j'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

\- Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous, dit Fili. »

Il s'agenouilla près du lit d'Holdwine pour lui tenir la main.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, Holdwine. »

Holdwine le regarda, comme s'il contemplait ses pensées, et hocha finalement la tête.

« Vous la traiterez bien. J'en suis heureux. »

Fili cligna des yeux.

« Attendez, quoi ? »

Le Cavalier rit doucement, bien que cela lui déchire manifestement la poitrine.

« Elle avait raison : vous êtes un peu idiot, parfois, mais c'est un trait de caractère attachant. »

Il rit encore plus devant la tête que fit Fili. Idiot, c'est ça. Cette femme...

Holdwine commença à tousser, et Fili fit mine d'aller chercher Aldor, mais fut arrêté par la poigne de l'homme.

« Non, attendez. Je veux vous donner ma bénédiction. Elle n'a plus aucune famille, plus vraiment, et je sais que Thengel a approuvé pour vous deux. Alors en tant que son tuteur, je veux que vous ayez ma bénédiction. »

Fili le fixa, étonné.

« Mais, mais je suis censé la demander-

\- Ce que vous lui avez donné, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour ça, dit Holdwine. Elle est heureuse, elle est pleine de joie et de vie à nouveau. Je vous suis tellement reconnaissant de lui avoir apporté ça. Vous m'avez fait le cadeau d'une nièce pleine de vie : laissez-moi vous faire la cadeau de ma bénédiction. »

Fili réussit à peine à hocher la tête.

« Protégez-la, implora Holdwine. Je serais là-bas à ses côtés, pour la protéger, si je le pouvais. Mais mon corps a fait défaut à Bilbon, et maintenant il lui fera défaut à elle aussi.

\- Vous avez sauvé Bilbon, argumenta Fili. Vous l'avez protégé. Gandalf l'a vu marcher de l'avant. Il marche encore vers le Mordor, grâce à vous. Vous avez fait cela, quand personne d'autre ne le pouvait. Nous vous devons tout. »

Holdwine l'évalua du regard un long moment, puis commença à sourire.

« Vous ferez l'affaire, mon gars, dit-il doucement. Vous ferez l'affaire. Elle a très bien choisi. »

Fili baissa la tête, les joues brûlantes, mais le compliment représentait plus qu'Holdwine n'aurait jamais pu le deviner. Avoir reçu sa bénédiction signifiait qu'il était digne, qu'il était accepté dans leur maison, qu'il était considéré comme assez fort pour la protéger en temps de crise et de peine de cœur. Holdwine lui avait donné sa bénédiction, et jamais auparavant Fili ne s'était senti si grand et si petit, tout à lafois.

Il sortit de la maison en trébuchant après avoir fait ses adieux, pour trouver Dernwyn en train de l'attendre.

« Eh bien ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Elle avait les bras croisés, l'air posé de la confiance, mais dans ses yeux Fili aperçut de la nervosité. Alors elle savait ce qu'Holdwine voulait demander.

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Vous m'avez jeté aux loups, se plaignit-il. Vous saviez ce qu'il allait demander et vous ne m'avez même pas prévenu-

\- Comment étais-je censée vous prévenir ? S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire, sinon qu'il allait vous mesurer et vous considérer digne d'être avec moi ! »

Il prit un air renfrogné. Elle l'incendia du regard. Il ne sut pas qui avait craqué le premier, mais quand un reniflement d'amusement étouffé sortit, ils manquèrent de s'écrouler de rire.

« La prochaine fois, prévenez-moi, réussit-il à dire lorsqu'il eut reprit assez d'air. »

Elle recommença presque à rire à ses mots.

« La prochaine fois ? Je n'ai personne d'autre pour vous mesurer, Fili. Holdwine est toute la famille que j'ai !

\- Vous m'avez, moi, dit Fili. »

Les paroles sincères sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Dernwyn cligna des yeux, mais avant que Fili ne puisse les reprendre, elle sourit, un large sourire lumineux qui firent scintiller ses yeux.

« C'est vrai, dit-elle doucement. Et vous m'avez, moi. »

Il eut un grand sourire. Ensemble ils descendirent aux étables pour rejoindre la marche.

Fili était presque certain qu'il venait de promettre plus qu'une cour, qu'il avait promis des années ensemble sous le même toi, peut-être de petits pieds courant à travers Erebor. Mais quand elle lui adressa un autre sourire depuis son cheval, il ne put se forcer à regretter. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils s'étaient toujours dirigés dans ce sens.

Il n'avait plus qu'à demander à son oncle. Et étant donné que son Oncle était amoureux d'un hobbit très obstiné, déterminé, gentil et regretté, eh bien, Thorin n'était vraiment pas en position de refuser. Et il n'était pas Kili, qui courait après un elfe.

Ils devaient juste survivre à la défense du Gondor. Ensuite il pourrait demander à son oncle, puis lui demander à elle d'être avec lui.

C'était une pensée chaleureuse qui resta avec lui à travers le Plateau froid et venteux.

(-)

Kili était au sommet du monde. Enfin, métaphoriquement parlant. Il en avait certainement l'impression, pas de doute.

Legolas se tenait à ses côtés dans la salle, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler, mais il était là, à regarder Kili en souriant comme si Kili était le plus grand trésor qu'il ait jamais vu. Il ne savait pas si on l'avait jamais regardé comme ça auparavant, et son cœur donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. C'était un bonheur qu'il se sentait presque coupable d'avoir, au milieu de tout ce chagrin.

Mais cela faisait même sourire les filles, et elles murmuraient et gloussaient entre elles quand elles les regardaient. Ivriniel semblait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, et plus d'une fois il l'avait entendue murmurer à sa sœur au sujet de mariages. Tant qu'elles étaient amusées, Kili était satisfait. C'était mieux que d'entendre Finduilas gémir en appelant son père.

Un homme entra rapidement dans la pièce, et Denethor le regarda.

« Quelles nouvelles ?

\- Mon seigneur, Osgiliath est perdue, dit-il, et la salle se tut. Elle a été envahie d'orques. Nous avons réussi à les empêcher d'aller plus loin vers Minas Tirith, mais leurs forces étaient trop nombreuses. Je suis désolé.

\- Vous avez fait de votre mieux, dans de terribles circonstances, dit Gandalf en adressant un signe de tête à l'homme. »

Quand celui-ci continua simplement de se tenir là, cependant, Gandalf reprit :

« Y a-t-il d'autres nouvelles ?

\- Malheureusement, dit l'homme d'un ton d'excuse avant de s'adresser à Denethor. Mon seigneur, Hirluin est mort. »

Un homme parmi la cité où de nombreuses personnes étaient mortes semblait bizarre, mais la couleur quitta si vite le visage de Denethor que Kili s'avança pour le soutenir.

« En êtes-vous certain ? Demanda Denethor, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ils l'ont retrouvé en fuyant Osgiliath, dit l'homme en hochant la tête. Mort depuis un certain temps, pas au combat.

\- Qui est Hirluin ? Demanda Legolas. Un ami ?

\- Le plus fidèle, murmura Denethor. »

Il gémit, élevant une main tremblante jusqu'à son visage.

« Un de mes gardes. Je l'ai envoyé... »

Il leva les yeux vers Kili, et ses mots envoyèrent un éclair de terreur dans le cœur de Kili.

« Je l'ai envoyé avec Bilbon. »

(-)

« Bilbon ? »

Bilbon ouvrit lentement les yeux. Thorin était là devant lui, ses yeux bleu vif brillant d'inquiétude.

« Bilbon ? Murmura-t-il à nouveau.

\- Vous n'êtes pas réel, murmura Bilbon. »

La chaleur se faisait moins ressentir, maintenant, et la douleur dans ses pieds, sa cheville, et ses mains n'était qu'un murmure lointain. Autant de signes qu'il était en train de rêver.

Thorin s'assit à ses côtés sur les rochers, et il avait une allure tout aussi royale que ce jour-là dans la salle du trône.

« Vous devez continuez, dit Thorin. »

Il ignorait les paroles de Bilbon. Ça ressemblait bien au nain de faire ça.

« Vous vous en êtes si bien sorti jusque-là, et vous y êtes presque.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, dit Bilbon, soudain si en colère. Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! Vous n'êtes pas là, vous ne, vous ne savez pas comment c'était ! Marcher tout seul dans les montagnes, sans faire confiance à personne, et même quand je suis avec quelqu'un, je me sens si seul. Vous m'avez laissé seul, Thorin, conclut-il, tourmenté. Je suis tout seul. »

Thorin sembla attristé, mais ne dit rien. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? L'esprit de Bilbon ne savait pas quoi dire, alors ce Thorin n'avait pas de voix.

Il déglutit péniblement.

« Allongez-vous avec moi, murmura-t-il – non, implora-t-il. Juste pour un moment. S'il vous plaît.

\- Toujours, lui jura le Thorin, comme le voulait Bilbon. »

Et en effet, il vint se reposer aux côtés de Bilbon sur les rochers impitoyables. Il semblait en paix ainsi, ses cheveux noirs ne flottant même pas dans le vent. Bilbon tendit la main, incapable de s'en empêcher, il voulait toucher, il avait besoin de toucher. Il hésita avant que ses doigts ne touchent Thorin, sachant qu'il se réveillerait s'il le faisait.

« Jurez que vous serez toujours là, supplia Bilbon, les larmes aux yeux. Thorin, jurez-le.

\- Je le jure.

\- Jurez que vous ne me quitterez jamais, que vous ne me rejetterez jamais.

\- Jamais. Je ne vous ferai jamais ça. »

La sincérité dans sa voix et son regard fut presque sa perte, mais Bilbon réussit à trouver la voix de supplier une dernière chose.

« Jurez que vous m'aimez, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Bilbon. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux et le Thorin disparut. La chaleur s'empara de lui, la brise ne faisant rien pour l'alléger, et ses blessures lui faisaient mal. Il déglutit et essaya de trouver assez de salive pour s'humecter les lèvres. Dieu savait qu'il lui suffirait d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux, mais le sel ne ferait qu'assécher davantage ses lèvres. Sa gourde se vidait peu à peu, goutte par goutte. Et il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'eau dans le Mordor.

Il s'assit. Mablang était assis sur un rocher, en train de le regarder.

« Faites-vous souvent des rêves aussi vivaces ? Demanda l'homme. J'ai vu rêver beaucoup de gens, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer pendant un rêve. »

Bilbon sentit ses joues brûler, mais il garda la tête haute.

« Le cœur fait mal de bien des façons, dit-il. Mais je doute d'avoir besoin de vous dire cela. La perte nous arrive à tous, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Mablang hocha la tête au bout d'un moment.

« C'est vrai, petit Maître, c'est vrai. Des paroles plus sages n'ont jamais été prononcés. »

Il remit dans sa poche le couteau qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts – une autre lame que Bilbon ne reconnaissait pas, et combien en avait l'homme, après tout ? – et se releva, étirant son dos. Il grimaça lorsqu'il plia les doigts, et Bilbon ressentit sa peine. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter d'escalader davantage avec ses mains. Mais il le devait. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. L'Anneau devait être détruit.

Mablang...

Bilbon releva brusquement la tête tandis que Mablang se figeait.

« Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? »

Bilbon réussit à secouer la tête.

« Non, mentit-il – et sa voix ne tremblait pas. Je n'ai rien entendu. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ? »

Mablang se retourna lentement vers son sac.

« Rien, dit-il d'une voix vide. Je n'ai rien entendu. »

Mais ses doigts se serrèrent et se desserrèrent, comme s'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, et l'estomac de Bilbon se changeaen glace.

« Nous avons presque atteint les escaliers, dit Mablang en faisant signe à Bilbon d'avancer. Ce n'est pas loin du tout. »

Dès que Bilbon réalisa que Mablang voulait qu'il passe le premier, qu'il tourne le dos à l'homme, il protesta :

« Je ne saurais pas par où aller. Vous devriez passez devant.

\- Si j'y allais en premier, et que je tombais dans les escaliers, je vous emmènerais avec moi, dit Mablang. Le chemin est étroit vers les escaliers, et nous ne les rejoignons pas à leur base. Nous avons fait un détour pour éviter la Cité des Nazgûl : je ne voudrais pas défaire nos progrès maintenant. »

Bilbon épaula son sac et s'avança enfin. Chaque nerf de son corps était concentré sur l'homme marchant derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas poser la main sur Dard, mais il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde, non plus. Pas ici, pas si près. Pas quand l'Anneau avait commencé à appeler Mablang. La distance n'avait aucune importance pour l'Anneau.

Pas quand il était si près de Sauron.

Ils montèrent un peu plus longtemps, et ne tardèrent pas à atteindre un étage aplati de rochers. Il formait une courbe autour de la montagne, et quand ils le suivirent, marchant où ils pouvaient, Bilbon put voir une cité qui brillait au-dessous d'eux. C'était terrifiant à regarder, et il sentit les mêmes ténèbres envahir son corps que le jour où il avait vu les cavaliers noirs.

Les Nazgûl.

« Avancez, siffla Mablang. »

Bilbon réalisa alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour regarder. Il murmura une excuse et avança le long de la montagne. Sa cheville était instable et empirait, et il sentait ses pieds essayer désespérément de ne rien toucher. Il appuya son bras contre la montagne pour épargner ses mains tandis qu'il continuait de tourner.

Finalement, il passa un nouveau tournant abrupt, et ils étaient là : de vrais escaliers. Bilbon aurait pleuré de soulagement s'il n'avait pas vu à quel point ils étaient raides. Étroits, aussi. Ce n'étaient pas des escaliers, c'en était une parodie, et l'espoir dans le cœur de Bilbon commença à disparaître.

Encore escalader.

Au moins ils étaient plats et lisses : ils épargneraient ses pieds. Et ils étaient déjà proches du sommet.

Il fit un pas sur les escaliers et sentit se dresser les cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque. Avant qu'il ne puisse seulement se retourner, une dague acérée était sur sa gorge.

« Continuez à monter, Semi-Homme, murmura Mablang. Avancez.

\- Je n'ai pas d'or à vous donner en paiement, dit Bilbon. »

Dans son cœur, cependant, il savait pourquoi Mablang le menaçait.

« Denethor vous paierait une large somme pour m'avoir conduit ici, je le sais-

\- Vous croyez que je vous ai traîné jusqu'ici pour de l'or ? »

Il se mit à rire, et cela envoya un frisson dans le dos de Bilbon.

« Et pourquoi le fils de l'Intendant me paierait-il quoi que ce soit, quand ce n'est pas moi qu'il a envoyé ? »

Le claquement de la peur dans son ventre le rendit presque malade.

« Vous n'êtes pas-

\- J'ai pas la moindre idée de qui était ce type, dit Mablang tandis que Bilbon montait de plus en plus haut dans les escaliers. Il est mort rapidement, si ça peut vous consoler. »

Non, ça ne pouvait pas, et Bilbon voulut fermer les yeux. Un homme innocent, un garde fidèle de Denethor, et il était mort à cause de l'Anneau, à cause de Bilbon.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement me tuer ? Demanda Bilbon. »

Le courage levait la tête au mauvais moment. Ou peut-être était-ce le bon moment. Plus haut, vers le sommet des escaliers, il y avait une caverne. Elle était sombre et il n'y avait absolument rien pour y voir, mais s'il pouvait juste se cacher dans la caverne...

« Un homme mort, ça ne fait pas d'histoires. Un hobbit disparut, surtout s'il porte une babiole aussi spéciale... ça, ça fait parler. Et puis, je dois le donner au Seigneur lui-même, et quelle meilleure façon de le faire qu'en personne ? »

Bilbon atteignit la dernière marche et sentit la lame appuyer un peu plus fort, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang de son cou.

« Il vous tuera, jura Bilbon. Il vous brûlera vif. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça pèse, ce que ça vous fait-

\- Je prends le risque, dit sombrement Mablang. Une chance de diriger les orques qui m'ont tant pris il y a si longtemps, une chance de les détruire sur un coup de tête ? Une chance de les faire payer, et d'amener la destruction sur les hommes du Gondor qui ont laissé mourir des gens innocents ? Oh oui. Il m'a promis, il me promet depuis que je vous ai croisé par hasard à Osgiliath. C'était facile de vous retrouver après ça. Un hobbit au Gondor : vous étiez le sujet de tous les ragots. L'Anneau m'a guidé après ça. »

Il allait mourir, ici et maintenant, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. Pire encore, l'Anneau serait aux mains de Mablang, puis aux mains de Sauron. Tout serait fini. Le Gondor tomberait. Les bois s'assombriraient davantage. La Comté serait déchirée. Erebor serait désolée. Tous ceux qu'il aimait, morts. Des corps recouvrant tout, comme dans son rêve.

Thorin, mort.

Il se jeta en arrière contre Mablang, les faisant tous deux vaciller sur le bord. Comme Bilbon l'avait espéré, Mablang retira la lamepour reprendre son équilibre et se sauver, et Bilbon avait juste assez d'équilibre pour se lancer en avant dans la caverne sombre.

« Non ! Hurla rageusement Mablang. »

Bilbon continua cependant d'avancer dans les ténèbres.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière, absolument rien pour le guider. Il continua de courir dans quelque chose de collant, quelque chose qui tirait sur ses bras et son visage et ses cheveux, mais il le chassa d'un geste et continua d'avancer. Sous ses pieds se trouvait une terre humide, et il se força à ne pas y penser, ni au faible sifflement qui résonnait de façon trop familière. Il avait entendu ce sifflement, avait déjà tenu ces fils collants dans ses mains. Dans la Forêt Noire, avant l'arrivée des elfes.

Des araignées.

« Misérable Semi-Homme ! »

Il était plus près qu'avant, pensa Bilbon, plus près qu'il ne s'y attendait, et il entendait les pas de Mablang se rapprocher de plus en plus. Sans réfléchir Bilbon plongea sur le côté et s'enroula dans sa cape. Il s'appuya contre le mur et quelque chose craqua à côté de lui. Quelque chose qui ressemblait trop à la forme dur des os. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas fermer les yeux. Dans quoi s'était-il aventuré ?

Les pas de Mablang le dépassèrent dans les ténèbres, et Bilbon attendit que la voix coléreuse de Mablang soit loin au-delà de lui. Elle résonnait dans la caverne, mais elle n'était plus là. Il se releva et essaya de ne pas marcher sur les os autour de lui. Il marchait sur des cadavres, ou avec eux, et un fil de toile d'araignée lui frôla l'oreille. Il réussit à ne pas hurler, ne laissa échapper qu'un halètement de terreur, et se débattit dans les ténèbres, essayant de le chasser. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il s'arrêta qu'il réalisa qu'il avait tourné sur lui-même dans sa terreur, et qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il était.

Il se figea. Perdu dans les ténèbres sans lumière. Même la voix de Mablang ne le guidait pas en résonnant à travers la caverne. Il n'y avait que lui dans le noir avec les morts, tout seul, et pas même une brise pour le guider.

Je veux rentrer à la maison, pensa-t-il, et quand il y pensa, sa terreur prit le contrôle. Je veux rentrer à la maison, je veux ne pas être là, je ne peux plus être là, que quelqu'un me sauve, que quelqu'un me retrouve, je vous en prie, Thorin !

« Thorin, aidez-moi, gémit-il, agrippant sa cape. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas renoncer, Bilbon. »

Bilbon sursauta.

« Thorin ? Murmura-t-il dans les ténèbres.

\- Vous pouvez le faire. Vous avez combattu des araignées, vous vous êtes échappé d'un donjon Elfique, vous avez affronté Azog. Vous pouvez le faire.

\- Je peux le faire, murmura-t-il, essayantd'instillerle courageque lui demandait la voix de Thorin. J'ai besoin de lumière, Thorin. »

Thorin nerépondit pas. Bilbon se figea, soudain désespérément seul à nouveau.

« Thorin ? Appela-t-il. »

Il plaqua immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche. Le son résonna à travers la caverne, trop froid, il avait parlé trop fort.

Une voix lui répondit, mais ce n'était pas la voix qu'il voulait.

« Je ne suis pas votre Thorin, mais je vais vous retrouver, dit Mablang, et sa voix se faisait plus forte. »

Bilbon se détourna de la voix et courut. Il entendait les bruits de pépiements des araignées, et elles étaient proches, si proches. Devant lui, quelque chose de lourd bougea dans les ténèbres, et il se détourna pour trouver un nouveau chemin. Loin de Mablang, loin de ce qu'il y avait là dans les ténèbres, loin des araignées-

Son pied se prit dans quelque chose et il tomba au sol. Il haleta et essaya de se redresser, de continuer à courir. Sa cheville ne cessait d'envoyer des pics de douleur dans sa jambe, et ses pieds étaient en feu. Il était sale, couvert de toiles d'araignées qui lui donnaient la chair de poule, et il saignait, il le sentait, et il était seul. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas pleurer. Il n'y avait aucun réconfort ici, aucun, pas même une lumière, il avait juste besoin d'une lumière-

Elle vous éclairera dans les endroits sombres quand toutes les autres seront éteintes.

La fiole. L'étoile de Galadriel. Bilbon fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac, les doigts tremblant tandis qu'il cherchait la fiole. Tous les autres bruits semblèrent augmenter de volume, y compris son cœur battant, et enfin ses doigts tremblants et ensanglantés se refermèrent sur la fiole. Tandis qu'il la sortait de son sac, les mots coulèrent comme de l'eau de sa bouche.

« Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima ! »

La fiole commença à briller, et bientôt une lumière perçante en sortit. De la lumière. Il y avait de la lumière, ici dans les ténèbres. Bilbon sentit des larmes de soulagement couler sur son visage.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. »

Il espéra que la Dame pouvait l'entendre.

Le seul inconvénient était qu'avec la lumière, Bilbon pouvait maintenant y voir. Et oh, c'était une horrible chose à voir.

Il y avait des toiles d'araignée partout. Le tunnel était grand et large, et la simple taille de ce qui pouvait les parcourir envoya des frissons de peur dans son dos. Il y avait des corps partout, certains encore enveloppés dans les cocons comme ceux où Bilbon avait retrouvé la compagnie. Une main osseuse sortait de l'un d'entre eux, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de s'échapper mais échoué, et il trébucha en arrière avec terreur.

« Semi-Homme ! »

Il avait fourni de la lumière à Mablang, aussi. Le sac fut jeté sur son dos, et avec la fiole dans une main et Dard dans l'autre, Bilbon se mit à courir. Il tourna au hasard, sans essayer d'aller où que ce soit sinon loin de Mablang. Chaque passage ressemblait au précédent, tous remplis de larges toiles d'araignée et de mort. La puanteur était horrible, elle lui brûlait les yeux et le nez et lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. S'il pouvait juste fuir Mablang, juste s'échapper, alors il pourrait trouver le chemin pour retourner aux escaliers, descendre la montagne vers le Mordor-

Une douleur soudaine et intense explosa dans son dos tandis que quelque chose le frappait, et il trébucha sous son poids. Il se força à se remettre à quatre pattes. Il devait bouger, il devait-

Puis l'objet fut délogé, et la douleur fut pire. Bilbon poussa un cri et retomba au sol. Des bottes entrèrent dans son champ de vision, et Bilbon leva des yeux humides vers Mablang. Il faisait tournoyer une lame dans sa main. Poignardé. Bilbon avait été poignardé. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ?

« Donnez-moi l'Anneau, et je vous tuerai vite, dit Mablang. Je ne vous laisserai pas à Arachne. »

Arachne ?

« Qui... ?

\- Elle vous pourchasse depuis que vous êtes entré dans son domaine, dit Mablang. Elle mange tout ce qui entre. Donnez-moi l'Anneau, et je vous le jure, vous ne souffrirez pas. »

Quelque bougea de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Une araignée, forcément. Mais ça avait l'air énorme et lourd, et aucune araignée n'était aussi grosse. Du moins, Bilbon l'espérait.

« Non, dit-il. »

Il fusilla Mablang du regard.

« Vous n'aurez jamais l'Anneau.

\- Je le couperai de votre cou, avertit Mablang. Dernière chance, Semi-Homme. »

Bilbon l'incendia du regard, son meilleur regard incendiaire qu'il avait appris auprès de Dwalin et Thorin.

« Vous le regretterez, dit-il. »

Il se sentit aussi bête que Kili. Est-ce que Kili se sentait incroyablement sûr de lui quand il disait des choses comme ça ? Parce que Bilbon ne se sentait que plus effrayé. Pas étonnant que Kili et Fili s'attirent les pires ennuis.

Mablang haussa les épaules, et dans ses yeux brûlait un feu terrible.

« A votre guise, dit-il. »

Il fit tournoyer la lame, puis elle fut dans sa main et s'abaissait vers la tête de Bilbon.

Soudain Mablang fut soulevé dans les airs, son cri de douleur se changeant en gargouillis. Une grosse épine l'avait complètement traversé, et Bilbon se releva précipitamment, élevant sa lumière le plus haut possible. C'était une araignée, son dard avait transpercé Mablang, et déjà Mablang était inerte dans sa prise. Son dard faisait presque la taille d'un gros tronc d'arbre, et ses yeux étaient plus gros que ceux de Bilbon. Il recula, son cœur battant si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Elle était énorme. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu une créature aussi large qui ne soit pas un dragon.

Partir. Il devait partir, il devait partir maintenant.

Ses jambes enroulaient Mablang dans un cocon, et l'espace d'un instant, Bilbon se demanda s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il puisse faire, n'importe quoi qu'il puisse faire pour le sauver.

Bilbon, chéri, va-t-en !

La voix de sa mère retentit haut et fort dans sa tête, et Bilbon fit ce que ferait tout bon fils : il obéit. Il dévala les couloirs, évitant les toiles d'araignée, coupant frénétiquement celles qui bloquaient son chemin. Il se tourna et se retourna, donnant des coups d'épée dans les ténèbres quand elles lui sifflaient dessus, sa lumière brandie haut au-dessus de sa tête.

Un pas trop loin, et il hurla en dévalant une pente. Il toucha le fond et roula sur lui-même,son estomac se retournant. Il réussità rampersur quelques pas et à rassembler ses membres sous lui avant d'être malade. Trop. C'en était trop. L'araignée, Arachne, la terreur, son cœur battant, Mablang, les ténèbres, ces horribles ténèbres, la sensation des toiles d'araignée partout sur lui...

Il réussi à ne pas vomir à nouveau, mais de peu. Il s'essuya la bouche, souhaitant pouvoir s'accorder un peu d'eau pour se nettoyer la bouche. Il ne restait pas grand-chose. Pas beaucoup de nourriture, non plus. Il avait quelques fruits secs venant d'Osgiliath, et le pain de Lembas, toujours présent, qui l'avait nourri, au moins, pendant son voyage. Il lui restait un petit morceau de viande séchée du Rohan, et il la gardait désespérément au fond de son sac-

Son sac. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément, et trouva son sac à une courte distance, Dard et la fiole tombées à côté. C'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas poignardé lui-même dans la chute.

Poignardé. Il avait été poignardé. Il se releva, son corps entier tremblant sous l'adrénaline de la course et d'avoir été malade. Il passa une main hésitante dans son dos, cherchant la blessure, et se prépara à grimacer, mais sa main rencontra quelque chose de lisse. Fronçant les sourcils, il l'attrapa et découvrit que ça venait facilement. Quand il réalisa ce que c'était, il aurait pu pleurer. L'armure de mithril. Oh, mais il était heureux de ne pas l'avoir enlevée. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Quand il fut assez remis pour se lever et rassembler ses affaires, il regarda autour de lui pour se repérer. Il y avait des marches découpées dans les rochers, et par chance, c'étaient de vraies marches. Elles montaient jusqu'à une tour, et avec l'impression que son estomac se changeait en plomb, Bilbon réalisa exactement où il était.

Il avait réussi. Il était au Mordor.


	25. Le calme avant la tempête

Il lui fallut presque deux heures pour trouver son bien-aimé, et quand il le fit, ce fut dans l'endroit le plus improbable qui soit. À ce stade, Legolas avait presque renoncé, supposant que Kili voulait être seul. Après que le jeune nain ait disparu durant le vacarme causé par l'exclamation de Denethor, Legolas était immédiatement parti le chercher.

« Où allez-vous? lui avait crié Denethor.

\- Il est amoureux, lui avait dit Finduilas. C'est ce que font les gens amoureux : ils poursuivent celui qu'ils aiment.

\- En effet. »

Cette dernière remarque avait été prononcée d'un air songeur par Gandalf, derrière lui, mais Legolas n'avait eu ni le temps ni la patience pour les magiciens manipulateurs à ce moment-là. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Kili.

Alors quand il soupira et sortit sur l'un des balcons, avec l'intention de tirer de la force de l'air avant de retourner chercher Kili, il fut surpris de le découvrir occupé. Dans le coin était assis son nain, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, le front appuyé contre ses avant-bras. Il était l'incarnation du malheur, et tout chez lui criait qu'il voulait être seul.

Legolas demanda tout doucement :

« Dois-je partir ? »

Kili ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je peux vous laisser seul, poursuivit Legolas. Je vous ai suivi parce que... parce que j'étais inquiet. Parce que je vous aime. »

Cela poussa Kili à lever la tête.

« C'est vrai ? murmura-t-il. »

Legolas vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qui appuya son côté gauche contre la chaleur de Kili.

« Oui, dit doucement Legolas. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai eu besoin d'être à côté de quelqu'un. Quand vous vous êtes enfui,j'ai senti ma poitrine se resserrer à tel point que je ne pouvais presque plus respirer. Ce n'était pas juste que je voulais vous suivre : c'était que je  _devais_  vous suivre. »

Kili étendit finalement un peu plus les jambes et s'appuya contre Legolas. Cela lui donna une chance de l'attirer encore plus près, et Legolas enroula son bras autour du jeune nain.

« Je ne pouvais juste pas rester, avoua Kili. Pas après avoir découvert que Bilbon est là-bas avec un, un  _meurtrier_  et qu'il n'y a rien qu'on ne puisse faire-

\- Gandalf a dit qu'il ressentait la présence de Bilbon près du Mordor, et personne avec lui, dit Legolas. Il y a encore de l'espoir que Bilbon ait échappé aux griffes de celui qui voudrait lui faire du mal. »

Kili ne dit rien pendant un moment. Le vent soufflait autour d'eux, et il murmurait de viles choses sur l'ouest. Osgiliath brûlait encore et toujours, la fumée noire s'élevant désormais à plusieurs mètres dans les airs. Legolas pensa aux deux jeunes filles qui étaient avec Denethor et Gandalf, aux centaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants éparpillés dans les niveaux inférieurs de Minas Tirith, et son cœur ressentit le même chagrin que la brise. Le sang coulerait encore, très bientôt. Le soleil de demain se lèverait terriblement rouge de deuil. Il pensa au sang sur la joue de Kili, à la flèche qui avait failli le tuer, aux orques qui l'auraient achevé si Legolas n'avait pas été là, et il ne put s'en empêcher. Il serra Kili contre lui et déposa un baiser désespéré sur son front, sentant une peau chaude et vivante sous ses lèvres. Kili était vivant. Kili était _vivant_.

« Vous m'aimez. »

Legolas hocha la tête, ses lèvres toujours sur le front de Kili.

« Ca tombe bien, parce que je vous aime, répondit Kili. »

Legolas savait que le nain le sentait quand ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur un sourire.

« Hum. Je ne sais pas comment les autres vont le prendre, cela dit. Mais ça m'est égal que vous soyez un elfe de la Forêt Noire. Vraiment, et je vous défendrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Vous êtes... vous êtes le sentiment de chaleur dans mon cœur, la présence calmante qui m'a tellement manqué ces derniers jours. C'était déjà dur sans Fili ou mon Oncle, mais sans vous, non plus... Vous m'avez  _tellement_  manqué. »

Ce n'étaient pas des mots qu'il voulait dire, mais Kili devait quand même les entendre.

« Je suis un prince de la Forêt Noire, dit-il à voix basse. »

Kili s'immobilisa dans ses bras.

« Vous êtes... le fils de Thranduil ?

\- Le plus jeune.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez son intendant, le jour où vous êtes venus à Erebor !

\- Je suis son intendant, en quelque sorte. Je suis le premier qu'il appellerait à ses côtés en cas de besoin. »

Un silence. Puis Kili eut un léger rire.

« Eh bien, ça rendra intéressant le jour où je vous présenterai comme mon fiancé. »

Legolas sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Fiancé ? demanda-t-il. »

Kili déglutit, et Legolas se recula pour le regarder. Kili avait l'air nerveux, mais dans ses yeux se trouvaient détermination et amour.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment idéal pour ça, et je ne sais pas comment s'en sortirait un elfe avec la forme naine de cour ou de fiançailles, et je n'ai vraiment  _aucune_  idée de ce que je fais, par Mahal, mais- »

Legolas pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Kili, le faisant taire. Quand il avait embrassé Kili auparavant, il avait senti ces mêmes lèvres chaudes sous les siennes, mais elles avaient été calmes, sous l'influence du Palantir. Maintenant, maintenant elles étaient féroces et audacieuses, se penchant de côté pour approfondir le baiser, et les lèvres de Kili étaient comme un feu sur sa peau, le brûlant à chaque contact. C'était l'esprit de Kili qui rencontrait le sien dans une salive chaude et une cajolerie étonnamment douce de sa langue, et Legolas emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kili et l'attira encore plus près, savourant le gémissement qu'il arracha au nain.  _Voilà_  le baiser qu'il avait attendu de Kili.  _Voilà_  la passion, le feu,  _l'amour_  qu'il avait vu en Kili.

Il se sépara enfin de Kili, haletant fortement, ses pensées uniquement concentrées sur Kili et ses lèvres et l'appel de  _plus plus plus._

« Ca vous est égal ? demanda-t-il. Pour mon père ?

\- Il n'est pas vous, dit fermement Kili. »

Enfin, aussi fermement que possible, étant donné qu'il était essoufflé et fixait les lèvres de Legolas comme si elles détenaient la réponse à tous les secrets du monde.

« Ce qui est bien, parce que je ne veux pas l'embrasser, je préférerais nettement vous embrasser à nouveau. On le dira aux autres plus tard.

\- Votre oncle le sait, avoua Legolas. Et depuis un certain temps. »

La langue de Kili caressa sa lèvre inférieure, et Legolas n'avait même pas énoncé convenablement ses intentions, rien de tout ça n'était fait correctement, et il ne s'en souciait pas particulièrement.

« Tant mieuxpour lui, dit Kili. »

Puis il embrassait enfin Legolas à nouveau, ses lèvres humides et pleines, et Legolas ignora la brise quand elle souffla autour d'eux. Il y avait un moment de bonheur à prendre parmi toute cette destruction et cette mort, et c'était pour Legolas et Kili, et il le prendrait. Il y aurait peu d'occasions plus tard.

Il emmêla ses mains à celles de Kili, et leurs doigts glissèrent ensemble comme s'ils avaient été faits pour cela. Peut-être que c'était le cas.

Puis il cessa de réfléchir et se laissa envahir par les lèvres de Kili et la langue de Kili et les cheveux de Kili et  _Kili._

(-)

 _Mon Anneau est perdu_   _pour moi._

« Je le chercherai pour vous, Maître. »

 _Tu ne_   _peux pas le_ _chercher. Mo_ _i seul peux écouter son appel. Tu dois commencer la_   _marche,_   _lever ma_   _bannière._   _Déjà mes alliés viennent à ton aide._   _Tu es mon_   _général,_   _mon seul fidèle, mon bien-aimé. Toi et ton fils êtes à moi, et pour votre loyauté, vous serez récompensés. Déjà ceux que vous voulez viennent vers vous. Frappez en mon nom et prenez-les pour vous ! Mettez à genoux la Terre du Milieu !_

Avec un hochement de tête, Azog enroula sa langue autour du Westron.

« Ce sera fait. »

Il se tourna vers l'armée qui se préparait près de la Porte Noire. Il était temps de mettre un terme à la lignée de Durin. Il était temps de porter les neveux de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne comme armure. Il était plus que temps de transpercer d'une lance la tête de Thorin et de le porter à travers la bataille.

C'était dommage que personne n'ait retrouvé le Semi-Homme qui avait tant défendu Thorin. Azog aurait apprécié de le déchirer devant le nain. Il devrait se contenter des deux jeunes nains.

Il appela son fils à ses côtés et désigna d'un geste la bataille.

« Tu les mèneras avec moi, dit-il d'une voix éraillée. Toi et moi servirons bien notre Maître. »

Bolg balança sa massue en os et se mit à rire. Oui, ils le serviraient bien. Azog reporta son regard vers l'armée d'orques et d'Uruk-haï qui criaient. C'était une armée digne d'un roi, d'un dieu. Azog serait leur dieu, et Bolg serait juste à côté de lui.

_Il est temps._

Et Azog sourit.

(-)

« Dernwyn. »

Elle leva les yeux en entendant la voix de son oncle. Thengel lui adressa un gentil sourire et hocha la tête en direction de sa tente. Elle tendit son bol encore plein de ragoût à Fili – il y avait peu de chance qu'il en reste plus tard, étant donné que c'était à Fili qu'elle l'avait tendu – et suivit Thengel à l'intérieur. L'air froid de la nuit était diminué par le tissu qui les entourait, mais malgré les bougies il faisait quand même froid.

« Oui ? »

Thengel resta debout un long moment, le dos tourné. Assez longtemps pour que Dernwyn vienne le là il manque un mot, et qu'on me dise pas le contraire ^^.

« Mon Oncle, qu'est-ce qui vous trouble ? »

Il se retourna enfin et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Je sais que je vous ai déjà donné ma bénédiction, àFiliet vous, dit-il. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que vous serez toujours chez vous à Edoras. »

Elle sourit, sincèrement touchée.

« Je le sais. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si je  _pourrais_  le quitter. Mais je sais que Fili est lié par devoir à Erebor, étant l'héritier régent après Thorin. C'est une inquiétude pour plus tard, quand il n'y aura pas de bataille devant nous. »

Thengel hocha la tête.

« Oui, la bataille. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous parler. »

Dernwyn sentit son sourire s'effacer de son visage.

« S'il vous plaît, ne nous insultez pas tous les deux en essayant de me renvoyer, dit-elle aussi calmement que possible. Je sais que vous ne pensez pas que j'ai ma place ici, mais la fille d'Elrond est venue-

\- Paix, Dernwyn. Vous avez plus que mérité une place parmi les autres guerriers. Arwen ne verra pas la bataille : son objectif est d'atteindre Minas Tirith et de s'occuper des gens là-bas, en tant que guérisseuse. Elle sera bien protégée. Tout comme vous. »

Dernwyn essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux à ces mots. Savoir que les nains la considéraient comme une guerrière douée l'aida un peu à calmer sa colère montante. Un peu.

« Alors qu'y a-t-il ? »

Thengel sembla chercher  _quelque chose_  sur son visage. Quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas. Perturbée par le fait qu'elle ne correspondait pas aux standards, quels qu'ils soient, auxquels il la comparait, elle fit en sorte de se tenir plus droite et leva le menton.

« Alors qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau, plus gentiment que la première fois. »

Il toussa, du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut. Son sourire s'élargit et il riait, éloignant une mèche rebelle de son visage.

« Je me souviendrai toujours de la jeune fille déchaînée qui courait à travers Edoras comme si c'était son champ de bataille, combattant des orques au marché, défendant les salles des méchants et des voyous. »

Son visage se mit à brûler, mais il souriait encore avec affection.

« Je l'admets, il y a des jours où cette enfant me manque. Elle était jeune et libre des vraies batailles. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Mais j'aurais regretté de ne pas connaître cette belle jeune femme devant moi, cette femme volontaire,  _obstinée,_  mais forte qui combat dans ses propres vraies batailles. »

Son visage rougit encore davantage devant le compliment.

« Je ne pars pas au combat pour le combat, mon roi, dit-elle. Je pars pour défendre le Rohan. Je pars pour  _vous_  protéger.

\- Et je voudrais que vous me promettiez à nouveau que quand le moment viendra, c'est vous que vous défendrez d'abord, et pas moi.

\- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé en Isengard, argumenta-t-elle. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle protestait, mais il y avait une pointe de peur qui la traversa devant sa voix, ses paroles, et elle sentit la glace recouvrir son ventre.

« Je me suis défendue d' je pars au combat pour protéger mon roi.

\- Je ne suis plus votre roi, dit doucement Thengel. »

Dernwyn cligna des yeux, stupéfaite.

« Vous promettez votre main à votre nouveau roi. Un jour, Fili prendra le trône de son peuple, et ce sera vous à ses côtés. C'est un futur beau et brillant, un futur d'espoir et de paix, et je ne voudrais qu'il soit perdu sur le champ de bataille. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait oublié cela. Fili était un prince, Thorin le roi. Mais les rois laissaient la place aux princes, et un jour ce _serait_  Fili le roi. Alors elle ne pourrait jamais retourner au Rohan.

« Je... »

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas la voix pour continuer.

Thengel se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je ne vous verrai pas tomber, dit-il. Vous, qui avez été une fille, une nièce, une enfant pour moi. Je ne vous verrai pas tomber à ma place.

\- Vous parlez comme si vous alliez mourir, dit-elle brusquement. N'avez-vous aucun espoir pour demain ? »

Quand Thengel refusa de lui répondre, Dernwyn tendit les bras et prit son visage dans ses mains.

« Mon Oncle, câjola-t-elle, détestant le fait que sa voix tremblait. Mon Oncle, parlez-moi. Vous me faites peur. »

Thengel soupira, et sembla vieillir sous ses yeux.

« J'ai tant d'espoir pour le futur, pour notre peuple, pour vous et Fili et mes enfants, dit-il. Mais mes rêves sont sombres dernièrement. J'ai vu la citadelle blanche du Gondor, envahie par les orques, et je tombe avec elle. J'ai de l'espoir pour votre futur, Dernwyn. Mais je n'en ai aucun pour le mien. »

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était agrippé dans une pince.

« Ce sont des rêves, et rien de plus. Vous ne tomberez pas. Je ne vous le permettrai pas. Ne craignez pas cela. »

Son sourire triste ne fit qu'accentuer la terrible impression de pressentiment en elle.

« Je ne le crains pas. Je crains votre perte plus que la mienne. J'ai vécu ma vie, Dernwyn. Je passerais encore bien des années sur cette terre, et avec bonheur, si c'était ce que le sort voulait m'offrir. Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Il respira profondément.

« Morwen régnera à ma place jusqu'à ce que Théoden soit adulte. Je voudrais que vous alliez avec Fili, pour faire de son royaume votre royaume. Mais sachez qu'Edoras vous accueillera toujours.

\- Mon seigneur, le Seigneur Elrond voudrait vous parler. »

Thengel adressa un signe de tête à l'homme à l'entrée de la tente, puis se retourna vers Dernwyn, qui était figée devant lui.

« Cette bataille sera plus féroce que l'Isengard, dit-il. Je vous ai perdue de vue si vite, et n'ai pu que prier que vous restiez avec le peuple de Thorin. Cela se produira de nouveau, et je voulais que vous entendiez ces mots maintenant, avant qu'il puisse être trop tard. »

Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, mais un sourire, le plus doux, le plus tendre des sourires, sur ses lèvres. Cela lui rappela le sourire qu'il lui avait offert quand son père avait été ramené à la maison, mort, et qu'il l'avait réconfortée. Il la laissa ensuite, partant parler avec le Seigneur Elrond. Dernwyn découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

« Dernwyn ? »

Lentement Dernwyn cligna des yeux. Bofur était accroupi devant elle, et elle réalisa qu'elle s'était assise par terre.

« On vous cherche depuis un moment, dit-il. »

Il fronça les sourcils et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Vous êtes pratiquement gelée sur place ! Je devrais vous amener près du feu, vous réchauffer un peu.

\- Pensez-vous que nous allons gagner ? se surprit-elle à lui demander. »

Sa gorge était enrouée par la peur et les larmes retenues. C'était une question injuste : on devait croire à la victoire, sans quoi le combat était déjà perdu.

Bofur cligna des yeux, mais quand il répondit, ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

« Je pense que nous nous battons pour quelque chose, quelque chose de plus précieux que l'or ou les joyaux, dit-il lentement. Je pense que nous nous battons pour tout ce qui nous rend bons. Amis, famille, étrangers qu'on ne connaîtra jamais. Nous nous battons pour eux parce que ça compte. C'est pour cela que Bilbon se bat. Pour ceux qu'il appelle son trésor. Et si nous nous battons pour ça ? Alors nous avons déjà gagné. Le combat, c'est la partie facile, après cela. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Elle renifla et s'essuya les yeux.

« Des gens vont tomber, dit-il doucement, la faisant s'interrompre. On ne part au combat en pensant qu'on va tous s'en sortir. Mais on fait de son mieux, et on gagne pour que les morts s'arrêtent. Et si c'est quelqu'un qu'on connaissait, quelqu'un qu'on aimait, quelqu'un de la famille, alors on laisse les gens autour de soi aider à supporter le deuil. »

Il y avait un air entendu dans son regard étant donné qu'il l'avait trouvée dans la tente de Thengel, elle savait qu'il devait savoir ce qui l'avait effrayée, ce qui l'avait frappée au point de la faire s'écrouler au sol.

« Thengel jure qu'il a vu sa mort prédite dans un rêve, lui dit-elle. Il jure que quand le Gondor sera pris, il ne vivra plus.

\- Alors nous ne laisserons pas le Gondor être pris, dit simplement Bofur. »

Elle inspira profondément, puis retint son souffle, laissant l'air brûler en elle avant de le relâcher. Cela lui apporta plus de clarté, plus de réconfort dans l'ici et maintenant de ce qu'elle pouvait contrôler.

Si le rêve était vrai, alors le Gondor devait tomber pour que Thengel meure. Si le Gondor ne tombait pas, alors il vivrait. Le sort, cependant, n'était souvent pas si aimable, ni si facile à déjouer.

Mais que le Créateur protège celui qui se tiendrait entre elle et son roi. Elle ne le laisserait pas tomber. Surtout pas.

« Vous serez là pour me protéger, demanda-t-elle. »

Bofur acquiesça facilement.

« Et je serai là pour le protéger. »

Il lui adressa un grand sourire lumineux.

« Ca m'a l'air la meilleure façon d'aller au combat, jeune fille. On ne le laissera pas tomber. »

Ori et Fili ne tardèrent pas à entrer, et Bofur relaya les événements quand Dernwyn ne put trouver les mots. Tous acquiescèrent rapidement qu'ils protégeraient Thengel à tout prix.

« S'il craint le rêve, alors nous le craindrons avec lui, dit fermement Fili. Mon Oncle et Aragorn reviendront avec l'armée, et le Gondor ne sera jamais envahi. Nous empêcherons que cela se produise, Dernwyn, je vous le jure. »

Peut-être le sort ne pouvait-il être détourné. Mais avec trois nains déterminés devant elle, et son cœur s'envolant avec espoir, Dernwyn s'autorisa à croire qu'il pouvait être arrêté. Et peut-être que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve angoissé de Thengel.

Elle ne le laisserait pas avoir peur seul sur le champ de bataille. Elle l'aiderait, et Fili serait juste à côté d'elle. Ils repartiraient tous de ce champ de bataille. Elle ne perdrait aucun d'entre eux. Elle  _ne les perdrait pas._

Elle s'appuya quand même contre l'éteinte de Fili toute la nuit, et si elle ne dormit pas vraiment, personne ne commenta.

(-)

Quand il trébucha pour la troisième fois, Bilbon sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

Son sac avait été déchiré lors de sa fuite désespérée de l'antre d'Arachne. Par conséquent, plusieurs choses, telles que la viande séchée qu'il gardait, avaient été perdues. Il avait trouvé une dernière miche de pain lembas un peu plus loin, encore emballée dans sa feuille protectrice. Il avait enfoncé sa cape au fond du sac pour tout protéger à l'intérieur, et avait délibérément ignoré son estomac pour la nuit. Les baies, la viande, tout avait disparu. Tout ce qu'il avait était le pain lembas, et ça ne suffirait pas pour l'aller et le retour s'il n'en mettait pas de côté. Il aurait faim, et voilà tout. C'était très anormal pour un hobbit, mais tandis qu'il parcourait les vallées et le terrain rocheux du Mordor, le sol brûlant sous ses pieds déchirés, il déduisit avec ironie que  _rien_ de tout ça n'était normal pour un hobbit.

Il était maintenant assis à côté du petit chemin qu'il avait trouvé, qui était passé bien trop près de la tour orque pour sa propre sécurité. Il avait entendu une dispute éclater à l'intérieur avec des rires tapageurs et bien trop de cris d'agonie. Il avait avancé aussi vite que possible, la lumière de la fiole aidant à guider son chemin. Dard avait brillé d'un bleu si intense qu'il avait cru qu'elle allait dépasser la fiole. Ici, il était en sécurité : Dard brillait argentée maintenant, et rien de plus.

Ses vêtements étaient collés à son corps par la sueur, mais étaient trop grands dans l'ensemble, et sans ses bretelles, son pantalon serait à peine resté en place. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de poids, et sa peau commençait à marquer facilement. Il se sentait comme l'une des statues près de l'entrée d'Erebor, sale et craquelé : une bonne chute et il se briserait en morceaux.

Il se secoua et regarda la poussière voler de ses cheveux autrefois propres et bouclés. La chaleur les avait asséchés, et ils grattaient contre sa joue et son cou quand les vents chauds soufflaient. Ils étaient comme de la paille quand il les éloignait, mais ses propres mains étaient tellement blessées qu'il avait mal au bout des doigts : si ses cheveux étaient vraiment comme de la paille, il ne le saurait pas en les touchant.

Il se remit enfin sur pieds, et une vague de vertige l'envahit si vite qu'il retomba au sol. Cela envoya un pic de douleur dans son dos et le fit tituber à la rechercher d'une prise ferme sur  _n'importe_   _quoi_  autour de lui. Un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres, et il les serra pour en empêcher un autre, alors même que ses lèvres sèches protestaient contre ce traitement.

_Tu souffres inutilement._

Oh non, pas maintenant,  _s'il vous plaît_  pas maintenant. La chaîne qui tenait l'Anneau lui coupait la nuque chaque jour, et des traces de sang avaient commencé à tacher sa chemise. Il enfonça ses doigts déchirés dans le sol et agrippa les rochers, assez fort pour rompre la peau.

_Mets-moi, et tu pourras te reposer. Tu pourras enfin te reposer, car tu es fatigué._

Une main avait monté vers l'Anneau sans qu'il le sache, et il le sentait battre contre sa peau. Ce fut comme un verre d'eau froide et rafraîchissante quand il le toucha, et Bilbon soupira de soulagement. Juste... juste une minute. Il pouvait le tenir juste une minute, ensuite il le lâcherait et il irait bien.

« Oh, mon amour, mon cœur. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux. Elle était là juste devant lui, telle qu'elle avait toujours été,jusqu'au tablier qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de porter quand les autres femmes à Hobbitbourg avaient ragoté sur elle et ses aventures. Elle avait l'air si triste maintenant, en le regardant qu'il tendit la main vers elle pour l'essuyer de son visage.

« Mère ? »

Belladone sourit alors,mai _s_ la peine était toujours là.

« Tu es arrivé si loin tout seul, dit-elle. Mon brave et brillant Bilbon.

\- Plus loin que tout autre hobbit, tenta-t-il de dire fièrement, bravement, mais son visage s'effondra. Plus loin que je n'ai jamais voulu aller. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et ce fut presque comme s'il était de retour à Cul-de-Sac, la regardant essayer de trouver les mots justes pour le réconforter. Elle s'inquiétait toujours des mots justes, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle avait toujours trouvé les mots justes à dire.

« Tu sais qu'il faut aller plus loin, n'est-ce pas, mon amour ? »

Il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, avoua-t-il. Mère, je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça-

– Tu le peux, et tu le feras, dit-elle. »

Et son sourire était si beau et lumineux que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa brave et merveilleuse mère, et il voulait si désespérément la serrer contre lui, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, lui dire combien il l'aimait.

« Tu vas le faire, Bilbon Sacquet. Tant dépendent de toi, mais tant croient en toi, aussi. Y compris moi. J'ai toujours cru en toi, chéri. »

Puis elle avait disparu.

« Mère ? dit frénétiquement Bilbon, cherchant autour de lui.  _Mère_  ! »

Seuls les vents hurlants lui répondirent. Il se retourna contre un large rocher et pleura, des larmes chaudes qui lui piquaient les yeux et roulaient sur ses joues. Il était seul, et ça lui  _allait_  d'être seul, mais sa perte immédiate était comme un couteau qui lui transperçait le cœur. Dans son esprit, il savait qu'il avait toujours été seul, mais elle avait été si réelle, et il avait senti les pivoines qu'elle cueillait toujours fraîches pour les mettre dans ses cheveux. Elle avait été si  _réelle._

Il était de nouveau réveillé, cependant, son esprit totalement alerte, et avec ça vint la réalisation qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer avec tout ce qu'il avait sur lui. Il devait alléger le fardeau. Et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut son manteau. Son manteau sale, taché, déchiré, l'une des seules choses qu'il lui restait de la Comté. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le laisser. Mais le Mordor était trop chaud, et il était épuisé, et le poids du manteau était juste trop grand. Il devait le laisser.

Il tira l'un des boutons jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache, et le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon, ne serait-ce que pour garder avec lui quelque chose de réconfortant. Ses yeux se portèrent vers le bord, vers la bordure qui avait été brodée pour lui. Une partie avait déjà été arrachée dans sa tentative désespérée d'échapper aux griffes de Mablang, mais une autre partie avait été soigneusement coupée par ses propres mains. Il n'en restait qu'un petit morceau, mais quand bien même, Bilbon ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas le jeter.

Il s'assit sur l'un des rochers et tira Dard d'une main tremblante. Soigneusement, oh, si soigneusement, il découpa le bord et lutta pour libérer le dernier morceau de broderie, grimaçant tandis que ses coups tiraient sur ses mains déchirées. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser : c'était le dernier morceau de chez lui, de Thorin, qu'il avait.

Quand il le libéra, il jeta le manteau dans le ravin derrière lui et ne le regarda décidément pas tomber. À la place il garda les yeux sur le long fil dans sa main. Peut-être qu'il était juste assez long... ?

Il l'étala sur son genou et reposa son poignet dessus. Avec l'autre main et les dents, il réussit à réunir les deux bouts pour le nouer, malgré les protestations de ses doigts. C'était serré et étroit, mais ça suffisait. Le nœud ne glisserait pas facilement, et avec un peu de chance il ne le déchirerait pas trop dans son ascension.

Il rengaina Dard au second essai, son bras ayant besoin d'une concentration accrue sur ce qu'il devait faire, et il se remit à trébucher, la broderie contrastant avec son poignet blanc pâle. Avec un peu de chance, enlever le manteau suffirait. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait continuer à un bon rythme à partir de maintenant.

Et s'il imagina une présence à ses côtés, d'une longue jupe rouge qu'il avait agrippée dans son enfance et d'un sourire tendre qui lui était réservé, c'était assez pour le faire continuer.

(-)

« Je ne t'ai donné  _aucune autorité_  ! »

La voix dure fut suffisante pour pousser Kili et Legolas à courir vers la salle du trône. La scène devant lui était surprenante.

Denethor était debout au centre de la pièce, face à Ecthelion, dont les yeux trahissaient une grande rade. Dans un coin, Finduilas et Ivriniel étaient recroquevillées près d'un pilier, regardant les événements se dérouler avec des yeux écarquillés. Gandalf se tenait à côté d'Ecthelion, tournant le dos à Denethor de façon à montrer clairement de quel côté il était. Cela ne fit qu'encourager Ecthelion.

« Vous vous rangeriez avec ce... ce  _traître_ , cet enfant que j'aurais dû chasser- ?

\- Cet  _homme_  a sauvé des vies innombrables en réfléchissant vite, explosa Kili. »

Il ignora le regard perçant de Gandalf, et la main de Legolas sur son épaule. Kili fusilla du regard Ecthelion, qui fut réduit au silence par son apparition soudaine et ses mots.

« Vous devriez être fier de lui, vous devriez être reconnaissant ! »

Le visage d'Ecthelion se tordit en quelque chose de si vil qu'il faillit faire reculer Kili. Faillit : il avait affronté assez d'orques, il avait affronté l'Orque Pâle, pour ne pas être si facilement intimidé.

« Comment osez-vous me parler ainsi ? siffla Ecthelion. Vous n'êtes pas du Gondor, et je suis son Intendant !

\- Je suis un  _prince_ , rétorqua Kili. En termes de pouvoir, mon seigneur, je crois que cela signifie que je vous dépasse. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Ecthelion semblait sur le point d'exploser, mais les épaules de Denethor retombèrent de plusieurs centimètres avec soulagement. Kili aurait pu jurer que Gandalf dissimulait un  _sourire,_  mais quand il se tourna vers Ecthelion, il était de nouveau sérieux et solennel.

« Kili n'a aucun désir de prendre l'autorité politique ici, assura-t-il à Ecthelion avant que l'Intendant ne puisse parler. Il voulait simplement faire entendre sa voix. Il est dur d'être si jeune et d'avoir tant de responsabilité quand personne ne veut l'accepter. »

Il adressa un regard pointu à Kili.

Eh bien, cette fois, l'injustice politique était juste, étant donné la façon dont Kili avait dit ces mots. Au nom de Mahal, à quoi avait-il  _pensé_  ?

« Gandalf dit vrai : je voulais seulement que mes mots aient le poids qu'ils devraient avoir, dit-il. »

Quand Gandalf étrécit les yeux, il se força à continuer.

« Mais même si je n'étais pas un prince, ne suis-je pas un invité ? Je ne parle pas mal de votre fils, mais je chante ses exploits. Il a bien agi envers votre peuple-

-Il a perdu Osgiliath, dit amèrement Ecthelion. Il n'y a nul exploit à chanter.

\- Et si vous aviez augmenté les hommes sur la rive ouest, comme je l'avais suggéré avant de partir pour le Conseil, alors peut-être que ce ne serait pas arrivé ! cria Denethor. Des vies auraient pu être sauvées, vous auriez pu avoir gloire et honneur, mais au lieu de cela, vous régnez sur une terre mourante avec des cités qui brûlent où se trouvent des victimes carbonisées. »

Le claquement de la main d'Ecthelion sur la joue de Denethor tira des halètements de sursaut aux filles, et c'était  _assez_. Avant que Kili ne puisse parler, cependant, Legolas intervint, sa voix froide et calme.

« Il dit vrai. Osgiliath est perdue.

\- Ne me parlez pas, elfe, de terres perdues : votre forêt est envahie et ruinée, n'est-ce pas ? dit Ecthelion. »

Les yeux de Legolas ne firent que s'étrécirent de fureur silencieuse.

« Au moins nous savons admettre quand elle a été perdue, répondit-il froidement. »

Le visage d'Ecthelion se fit rouge vif tandis qu'il essayait de contrôler sa colère, et Kili lutta pour ne pas sourire. C'était probablement mal de sa part de penser que Legolas était encore  _très_ attirant quand il était en colère, du moment que ce n'était pas contre Kili que Legolas était en colère. C'était un être fort et dangereux, aussi doué avec les mots qu'il l'était avec son arc, et d'accord, c'était vraiment attirant.

« Legolas a raison : Osgiliath est perdue. Nous devons concentrer notre défense sur la protection de Minas Tirith, dit Gandalf. Le roi Thengel du Rohan chevauche rapidement pour vous aider, mais il ne peut combattre cela seul. Nous devons parler avec votre capitaine. Quels hommes avez-vous ? »

Ecthelion incendia Legolas et Kili du regard un long moment, puis se tourna enfin vers Gandalf. Denethor, il l'ignora complètement, et le jeune homme saisit l'occasion de s'éloigner de son père, le visage rouge d'humiliation, sa main appuyée soigneusement contre la joue giflée. Il y avait là du sang, une ligne fine et nette qui saignait juste assez pour que quelques gouttes s'accumulent et coulent sur sa peau. L'un des anneaux d'Ecthelion. Kili eut soudain envie de tempêter contre Ecthelion au nom de Denethor, pour son propre cœur qui se brisait à la vue d'un rejet si évident, mais alors même qu'il s'avançait, Legolas le prit par le bras.

« Lâchez-moi, siffla Kili dans sa barbe.

\- Si je ne peux pas tirer une flèche sur lui, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire de mal, non plus, murmura Legolas. Ce n'est que justice.

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, murmura Kili. »

Il céda néanmoins. Ecthelion et Gandalf partaient déjà voir le capitaine.

Ce fut donc une surprise quand Finduilas s'éloigna de sa sœur et vint leur bloquer la route. Ecthelion lui sourit gentiment, bien que son front soit toujours plissé.

« Bonjour, petite, dit-il. Veux-tu que je demande des nouvelles de ton père pour toi ?

\- Denethor le fait déjà, parce que c'est un homme bon, dit-elle poliment, mais ses yeux étaient furieux. Vous êtes un homme cruel et terrible, et un horrible père. Si vous ne pouvez même pas diriger votre maison dans la paix et l'amour, comment comptez-vous mener votre peuple de la même façon ? »

Ce fut seulement Ivriniel éloignant rapidement Finduilas qui épargna sans doute à l'enfant le poison qui serait ensuite sorti de la bouche d'Ecthelion. Mais l'Intendant semblait être en état de choc, regardant entre elle et Denethor. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sang sur la jour de Denethor, mais avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne puisse arriver, les portes s'ouvrirent, et Gandalf les fit sortir tous deux.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, tout le monde laissa échapper son souffle.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? cria Ivriniel à sa sœur. Non, tu ne pensais pas, tu as  _réprimandé l'Intendant_  !

\- Il méritait une bonne réprimande, dit Finduilas avec obstination. Il a fait du mal à Denethor. »

Elle se dirigea vers Denethor, qui s'agenouilla dès qu'elle s'approcha suffisamment. Ses yeux prirent une lueur effrayée quand elle vit le sang, mais elle se dressa résolument devant lui.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle. »

Denethor secoua la tête.

« Non, plus maintenant, promit-il. Le sang a déjà séché.

\- Et ici ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle appuya sa main sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur se trouvait.

« Est-ce que ça fait encore mal ici ? »

Les yeux de Denethor brillèrent, mais il lui adressa un sourire amer.

« Ça fait toujours mal ici, dit-il doucement. Et un jour, je crains que cela ne fasse de moi un homme aussi misérable que lui : seul et fou.

\- Il ne serait pas seul, s'il ne voulait pas être seul, dit Kili. »

Il se dirigea vers eux avec Legolas pour les rejoindre.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

Finduilas leva la main jusqu'à la joue de Denethor, qui était encore rouge vif et ensanglantée.

« Je ne pense pas que vous serez seul, dit-elle enfin. Trouvez quelqu'un qui sera toujours à vos côtés. Ainsi vous ne serez plus jamais seul. »

Il lui sourit, touché par ses paroles.

« Des mots sages, venant de quelqu'un si jeune, dit-il. Merci, Finduilas. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, et Kili aurait pu jurer que l'air était plus léger à respirer. Même Ivriniel souriait maintenant, bien qu'elle secoue la tête avec résignation en regardant sa sœur. Kili connaissait ce regard : il le recevait souvent de Fili. Et la douleur était là, toujours ponctuelle, quand il pensait à son frère.  _Fili_ ,  _fais_   _vite._

Les portes s'ouvrirent largement, mais ce ne fut ni Ecthelion ni Gandalf qui entra. Deux hommes entrèrent, l'un un garde, l'autre dans des vêtements sales.

« Mon seigneur, commença l'homme. »

Mais Finduilas et Ivriniel coururent alors vers la porte, leurs cris de joie ne rendant le moment que meilleur.

«  _Papa_  !  _Papa_! »

Les filles furent soulevées un instant plus tard par la figure échevelée, et leur rire joyeux emplit lasalle du trône. Pendant un moment, Denethor sembla si heureux pour elles, mais si douloureusement  _jaloux_ , que Kili voulut le réconforter. Puis le visage de Denethor s'éclaircit, et il alla saluer l'homme. Kili observa les deux jeunes filles s'accrocher à leur père, discutant et serrées dans ses bras comme si elles étaient le plus grand trésor du monde, et tandis que son cœur avait mal de l'absence de Fili, il avait aussi mal désormais de l'absence du seul vrai père qu'il ait jamais connu. Il avait été soulevé et adoré et aimé comme ça, enfant.

« Ils seront bientôt là, dit Legolas, comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit de Kili. Il n'y a rien qui pourrait maintenir Fili ou Thorin éloigné de vous. Vous n'avez pas vu leurs visages, quand le Palantir vous tenait sous son emprise. Il y avait une telle peur que... »

Il secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes tout aussi aimé que Finduilas et Ivriniel.

\- Vous aussi, dit Kili. »

Il ne savait même pas si les mots étaient vrais. La tristesse qui avait été visible sur le visage de Legolas, ce jour-là à Erebor, lui arracha les mots.

« Votre père vous aime.

\- Quelque part, au fond, oui, acquiesça Legolas. Mais la Forêt Noire est sombre et dangereuse et déchire son esprit. Ce Thranduil n'est plus celui que j'appelais ma famille. J'ai peur pour lui.

\- Si nous pouvons prendre l'Isengard, si nous pouvons sauver le Gondor, alors nous pourrons ensuite nous attaquer à la Forêt Noire, dit Kili. Nous ferons sortir les araignées de là. Peut-être même que nous forcerons mon oncle et votre père à parler gentiment. »

Legolas rit doucement.

« Les ténèbres dans la forêt seraient plus faciles à combattre que cela. »

C'était vrai. Kili eut un grand sourire, mais le reste de ses paroles fut coupé par un cri de panique à l'extérieur.

« Les orques ! Les orques sont venus à Minas Tirith !

\- Mais Fili et mon Oncle ne sont pas là, murmura Kili, levant les yeux vers Legolas. »

L'elfe pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

« Legolas, ils ne sont pas encore là !

\- Alors nous aiderons à défendre le Gondor jusqu'à leur arrivée, dit Legolas. Venez : je veux vous voir arracher des orques du sol avec vos flèches.

\- Ça a l'air amusant, dit Kili en ravalant sa peur. »

Il courut chercher son arc, Legolas juste derrière lui, et une fois armés, ils se précipitèrent ensemble vers le mur.


	26. La Bataille pour le Gondor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est LONG. Plus long que tous les chapitres jusqu'ici. 24 pages sur Open Office – car j'utilise Open Office. Ne le lisez pas entre deux activités, attendez d'être tranquillement chez vous, c'est un conseil.
> 
> Et, hum. Avertissement pour scènes de violence (duh) et... préparez les mouchoirs. On se retrouve à la fin.

« Le mur tombe ! Mon seigneur, le mur-

\- Tenir, vous allez  _tenir_  ! cria Denethor. »

Deux étages plus bas, il put voir le nombre gigantesque d'orques à l'extérieur de Minas Tirith. Ils s'étendaient presque d'Osgiliath à la cité blanche où il se tenait maintenant, et leur  _volume_  le laissa sans voix et silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'hommes pour les combattre. Il eut soudain l'envie insensée d'aller ouvrir les portes et de les laisser entrer à leur guise. Ce serait plus facile que de regarder tomber les gens de sa cité.

Une main sur son dos le stabilisa, et quand il se retourna, Gandalf était là.

« Les hommes s'alignent pour défendre la cité, dit-il. Vous feriez mieux de mettre votre armure.

\- Et mon père ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Où est-il ?

\- En sécurité, dit vaguement Gandalf. »

Denethor sentit ses épaules s'affaisser avec désespoir quand il regarda à nouveau dehors. Le rugissement des orques était assourdissant de cette hauteur : il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il devait être fort au sol. Il y avait des orques, il y avait des orques qui semblaient aussi grands qu'un homme, et il y avait des trolls. Depuis la cité encore fumante d'Osgiliath, il put voir ce qui semblait être une compagnie d'hommes marcher avec les orques.  _Les Corsaires d'Umbar_. Les pirates.

Il repensa à l'homme qui avait demandé de l'aide à son père contre les mêmes pirates qui marchaient maintenant sur Minas Tirith.

« Adrahil et ses filles, où sont-ils ?

\- En sécurité, lui assura Gandalf, mais cette fois il lui donna plus de détails. Ils sont cachés très haut dans le huitième étage, avec le reste des femmes, des enfants et des blessés. »

Il se retourna vers le champ de bataille et dit d'un ton détaché :

« Le Prince Adrahil a demandé une armure à emprunter.

\- Demande refusée, dit fermementDenethor. Il restera avec ses filles. Je ne les verrai pas séparés.

\- Je lui ai dit que votre réponse serait ainsi, dit Gandalf. »

Si Denethor ne le connaissait pas, il aurait dit que c'était de l'approbation dans les yeux du magicien. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vu d'approbation depuis si longtemps, qu'il ne l'aurait pas reconnue si elle était venue le mordre.

Ou le gifler. Il pensa à la marque sur sa joue, à la rage dans les yeux de son père, à la  _déception_  que Denethor n'avait jamais voulu voir si ouvertement chez son père. Son cœur se durcit et il serra les poings.

« Finduilas semblait particulièrement s'inquiéter que vous ne soyez pas seul, cependant, dit Gandalf. »

Denethor pensa à l'enfant, à l'amitié qu'elle semblait déterminée à former avec lui, à la façon dont elle s'était dressée contre son père. À la façon dont elle semblait si éprise de l'idée qu'elle devait le protéger, elle, cette petitefille qui n'avait pas plus de dix ans. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait trouvé en lui un esprit frère.

Il prendrait son amitié : bien qu'enfant, elle semblait plus sage et gentille que la plupart des adultes qu'il connaissait. Et trouver quelqu'un qui croyait en lui... il serait toujours reconnaissant que quelqu'un se tienne à ses côtés. Tout comme Gandalf le faisait maintenant, et jamais il n'avait été aussi reconnaissant envers le magicien.

« Comment guérissent vos blessures ? demanda Gandalf. De la bataille dans le Plateau.

\- Assez bien pour défendre mon peuple, dit Denethor. Je ne laisserai pas mes hommes en bas se battre seuls. Je suis du Gondor : je suis équipé pour me battre.

\- Legolas et Kili seront reconnaissants de votre présence, cela je le sais. Ils ont tous deux un grand respect pour vous. Kili parce que vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Legolas...

\- Parce que j'ai sauvé la vie de Kili ? devina Denethor. »

Il sourit pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait des années. Gandalf renifla et secoua la tête.

« Ce qu'ils feront quand leur famille les découvriront, je l'ignore. La subtilité n'a jamais été le point fort de Kili, comme vous avez pu le voir dans la salle du trône.

\- Dire honnêtement ce qu'on pense est un pouvoir en soi, dit Denethor. Il fera un bon conseiller pour son roi. Espérons qu'il apprendra à garder ses pensées honnêtes  _uniquement_  pour son roi, cela dit. »

Ce serait sur son lit de mort que Denethor admettrait à quel point ça lui avait du  _bien_  de voir le nain et l'elfe se dresser contre son père pour lui. Peut-être avait-il plus d'amis qu'il ne le pensait.

Et il fallait qu'il cesse de penser en termes de 'père', car Finduilas avait raison : Ecthelion n'était pas plus son père que n'importe quel autre homme. Denethor n'avait plus de famille. Il servirait son pè... Ecthelion. Son honneur le lui imposait. Mais continuer d'avoir une famille serait une folie.

Il aurait des amis. Mais Denethor du Gondor serait orphelin par choix.

Pour une raison quelconque, alors même que l'enfant en lui pleurait cette perte, son cœur adulte se sentit plus léger après cette admission. Cela l'aiderait au combat, aussi.

« Où est le roi Thengel ? demanda-t-il. N'avez-vous rien entendu ?

\- Quand j'ai embarqué pour le Gondor, Thengel préparait ses troupes et rassemblait ses hommes à lui pour vous, lui dit Gandalf. »

Il tapota de son bâton sur le sol et porta son regard au-delà de l'armée orque, loin au Mordor.

« Aussi horrible que soit cette journée, il y a une vie que cette bataille épargnera. »

Denethor pensa au petit être qui était plus grand que lui en termes de bravoure et de sagesse.

« Bilbon, murmura-t-il, et Gandalf acquiesça.

\- Cette vaste armée a tiré une grande partie des forces des terres de Sauron. Cela permettra à Bilbon de continuer d'avancer.

\- Est-il encore... ? »

Gandalf sourit, alors même que les orques ne rugissaient que plus fort sous leurs pieds.

« Il continue d'avancer, mais le nuage noir du Mordor a commencé à troubler ma vision. Bientôt, je crains qu'il ne soit avalé par les ténèbres, et je ne le verrai plus. »

Denethor pensa à l'Anneau, cet Anneau terrible et magnifique qui l'avait appelé, et il frissonna.

« Jamais je ne voudrais avoir une telle chose, dit-il. Je ne peux imaginer comment il le porte, jour après jour.

\- Moi non plus, dit Gandalf tandis que le capitaine approchait. Mais je suis heureux qu'il le puisse. »

Le capitaine vint s'arrêter devant Denethor, et il y avait une expression sombre, presque embarrassée sur son visage.

« Parlez, dit Denethor.

\- Mon seigneur, j'ai reçu l'ordre de... de vous escorter loin du mur. »

Denethor se raidit.

« De qui ?

\- Votre père, mon seigneur. Il voudrait que vous soyez en sécurité. »

Les rugissements augmentèrent. Tout autour de lui se trouvait la mer de l'armée du Mordor. Denethor pinça les lèvres.

« Mon seigneur ?

\- Je n'ai pas de père, alors je ne sais point de qui vous parlez, dit-il durement. Si vous faites références à Ecthelion, vous pouvez lui dire que je me battrai comme un soldat du Gondor. Peut-être aurait-je alors de la valeur pour lui, quand je reviendrai. Bien que je sois certain que cela dépende de la façon dont je reviendrai, murmura-t-il. »

Quelque part, là-dehors, il était certain qu'il y avait une épée, une hache, une masse, ou une flèche avec son nom dessus. Peut-être qu'il mourrait là-dehors, seul, dans les champs de Pelennor. Ou peut-être qu'il serait tué ici, dans la cité, en la défendant jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Il pensa à ceux qu'il appelait ses amis qui étaient ici dans la cité, ceux qui l'avaient sauvé dans le Plateau parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il avait des alliés, des gens qui allaient le garder et le protéger.

« Capitaine, à votre poste, ordonna-t-il. »

Le capitaine hocha la tête au bout d'un moment, puis partit.

« Ecthelion donnera l'ordre de se battre, lui rappela Gandalf.

\- Et quand il le fera, j'irai. »

Il se tourna vers Gandalf.

« Voulez-vous vous assurer que mon armure est solide ? »

Gandalf le regarda un long moment, puis hocha enfin la tête et tira sur les sangles, maintenant l'armure en place. L'arbre blanc brillait dans le peu de lumière du soleil au-dessus d'eux, comme pour illuminer davantage Minas Tirith pour leurs ennemis. Ils hurlèrent et cognèrent leurs boucliers, et Denethor pouvait maintenant voir les tours de sièges qui étaient assez larges pour transporter toute une armée d'orques à l'intérieur. Il y en avait tellement, et Denethor craignit que même s'ils se battaient jusqu'au dernier, les orques traverseraient tous les étages et laisseraient Minas Tirith pleine de morts.

Il pensa à Ivriniel, à sa sœur Finduilas, et serra les dents.

« Visez les tours de siège, ordonna-t-il aux hommes en-dessous. Je veux qu'elles soient éliminées avant de nous atteindre. »

Cela aurait au moins le mérite de les occuper, pour un temps.

« Attention ! »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, les tours de siège avaient caché les catapultes. Denethor se baissa à temps pour éviter le large rocher qui fit craquer le mur derrière lui, détruisant deux arcades. D'autres pierres étaient en route, et Denethor cria :

« Feu ! Catapultes, lancez ! »

La bataille avait commencé.

(-)

Quand ils atteignirent le haut de la colline, Fili ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour regarder fixement la scène. Ils avaient chevauché dur toute la journée d'hier et le jour avant cela, et maintenant ils étaient là, à Minas Tirith, au Gondor, et devant eux il n'y avait rien que des  _orques._

« Mahal nous protège, murmura Bofur. »

A ses côtés, les yeux de Dernwyn étaient larges comme des soucoupes, fixant l'armée devant eux avec une horreur stupéfaite.

C'était un siège, et il semblait qu'ils aient déjà atteint les murs de la ville. Des tours de siège étaient partout, et des rochers étaient en train de raser Minas Tirith, et est-ce que c'était un  _troll_  ?

Thengel chevaucha devant eux, l'épée brandie.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander pourquoi il y a de la peur dans vos yeux, appela-t-il. Mais qu'elle reste dans vos yeux, et non votre cœur ! Je ne nous verrai pas périr tandis que les forces du mal cherchent à détruire nos terres, détruire nos maisons, détruire ceux que nous aimons ! »

Le rugissement des orques s'entendait facilement de leur distance. Le cheval de Fili piétina sur place avec agitation.

« Tout doux, murmura Fili. »

Mais en vérité, son propre cœur commençait à accélérer. Il s'était attendu à une armée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à... eh bien, à cela.

Il n'y avait pas de Kili à ses côtés. Thorin était on ne savait où. C'était juste lui et Bofur et Ori et Dernwyn et le Seigneur Elrond et quatre cent de ses meilleurs elfes et une armée d'hommes et les Cavaliers Rohirrim.

La pensée était réconfortante et effrayante en même temps. Il se surprit à tendre la main vers Dernwyn, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Elle regarda vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Restez avec moi, demanda-t-il. Restez à mes côtés. Nous protégerons Thengel. Mais ne me quittez pas. »

Dernwyn serra sa main à travers son gantelet.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me quitter, non plus, dit-elle. Veillez à esquiver. »

Il eut un sourire inattendu, qu'elle lui rendit. Cette belle femme, courageuse et folle. Mahal comme il l'aimait.

« Voici le jour où nous montrons au monde que si les ténèbres nous envahissent, nous nous dresserons toujours contre elles ! En ce jour, nous nous battrons pour les vies innocentes et le futur de la Terre du Milieu ! rugit Thengel. Ce jour  _est à_   _nous_! »

L'armée plus bas mugit, mais le rugissement de ceux qui marchaient pour Thengel fut encore plus fort. Fili ajouta sa voix dans un cri et entendit Bofur et Dernwyn pousser un cri de guerre à ses côtés. Ça y était, réalisa-t-il. C'était la bataille qui déciderait de leur sort, du sort de la Terre du Milieu, du sort de  _Bilbon._  Ilsentit ce poids se poser sur ses épaules et lui serrer le cœur jusqu'à être au bord de l'explosion.

Il regarda Dernwyn une fois, juste une fois, avant que Thengel ne les mène au combat. Son heaume recouvrait son visage, mais ses yeux étaient encore visibles, et il ne les avait jamais vus si brillants. Ses cheveux étaient rentrés sous l'arrière du heaume, mais quelques mèches ne cessaient de s'échapper du bas. Elle serrait son épée dans la main droite, et elle avait l'air terrible et obsédante et si belle que Fili n'était pas certain de pouvoir respirer.

Elle croisa son regard, comme si elle le sentait la fixer, et fronça les sourcils.

« Je vous aime, dit-il soudain. »

Il cligna des yeux, surpris lui-même, et la regarda devenir bouche bée de surprise.

Puis ils partaient au galop, et Fili fixa son regard sur Thengel, conscient que les autres en faisaient autant. Ils n'allaient pas le perdre. Juste, non. Il savait que le Seigneur Elrond était derrière eux, ses elfes tirant déjà des flèches loin dans l'armée orque. Devant eux, juste là où l'armée les attendait, Fili put voir des lances qui attendaient de les faire trébucher. Il poussa un cri et fit tourner son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne les craindrait pas. Elles étaient entre lui et le Gondor, entre lui et son frère quelque part devant lui, et  _cela_  n'était pas quelque chose à craindre. Il pressa son cheval et observa les orques commencer à trembler.

Elrond poussa un cri, et soudain des flèches volèrent au-dessus de Fili, si près que ses cheveux volèrent au-dessus de son visage. La ligne de lances tomba, et les quelques orques qui restaient commencèrent à courir. Fili prépara son épée et attendit.

Juste un instant. Pas plus.

Il inspira.

Ils plongèrent parmi les orques, et Fili en saisit deux dès le début, puis il fonçait avec Bofur à sa gauche, la pioche du fabriquant de jouets perçant rapidement les lignes ennemies. Mais ils avaient seulement fait une brèche dans les lignes ils étaient encore loin du Gondor, là où les orques se dirigeaient vers le mur avec des tours de siège. Les catapultes continuaient de tirer, et le Gondor continuait de s'écrouler.

« Il faut faire tomber ces catapultes ! cria Bofur. »

Fili hocha la tête et appela Dernwyn. Devant eux, Thengel était flanqué de deux Cavaliers loyaux qui restèrent avec lui tandis qu'il slalomait et esquivait entre les orques. Un groupe d'elfes se détacha, Arwen soigneusement protégée au milieu, et se dirigea vers les portes, où se trouvaient les orques.

« Venez ! cria Fili. »

Ils les suivirent. Ils trouvèrent une catapulte assez proche, et Fili et Dernwyn suffirent à tuer les orques qui s'en occupaient tandis que la pioche de Bofur trouvait sa place dans le bois. Il la libéra dans un cri, et la catapulte commença à tomber. Une en moins, il en restait plusieurs. Davantage de rochers volèrent vers le Gondor, mais le Gondor ne répliquait plus : pas avec leurs alliés sur le terrain.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? cria Ori. »

Fili suivit son doigt pointé vers les portes, où se dirigeait Arwen. Il y avait quelque chose d'énorme qui allait dans cette direction, essayant de les atteindre en premier, et Fili le fixa avec une horreur stupéfaite. Était-ce du  _feu_?

« Ori ! cria Fili. »

Mais la chose cessa soudain de bouger vers le mur. Une petite pluie de flèches éliminait rapidement chaque créature qui poussait l'engin vers le mur, et même les trolls étaient en train de tomber. Fili sourit et essaya de distinguer l'archer. Il était certain que le Gondor avait beaucoup d'archers, et des bons.

Mais personne n'était meilleur que Kili. C'était son frère au-dessus des portes, et il le savait.

Ils détruisirent une autre catapulte, suivant le contingent des elfes et repoussant les orques. Fili tendit une épée de chaque côté et traversa six orques avec la puissance de l'élan de son cheval. À ses côtés, un orque fit soudain mine de le tirer à terre, mais une épée acérée lui traversa le dos et le laissa tomber au sol. Il leva les yeux vers Dernwyn qui lui adressa un signe de tête féroce, son épée allant déjà en frapper un autre.

Les elfes étaient déjà aux portes. Fili fit faire volte-face à son cheval et, avec l'aide des autres, forma une barricade pour qu'Arwen rentre à l'intérieur sans danger. Minas Tirith n'était pas encore flammes, mais elle fumait quand même ici et là, et ses connaissances sur l'art de la guérison seraient nécessaires pour sauver des vies à l'intérieur. Le moins que Fili pouvait lui offrir était un passage sûr.

Les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir en grinçant. Les orques coururent vers elles, mais Ori les attendait. Il lança deux petits couteaux dans les orques en approche, et en fit tomber plusieurs tandis que les orques se faisaient mutuellement trébucher. Des flèches volèrent au-dessus d'eux, en arrêtant davantage, et Fili transperça de ses épées deux orques qui osèrent s'approcher de trop près. Une lame saisit un orque à la poitrine, et Fili utilisa les deux mains pour la déloger. Un autre orque, enragé par le massacre, fonça sur eux avec un hurlement, mais Bofur l'abattit d'un coup rapide de sa pioche. Il s'effondra sous le coup, faisant reculer les chevaux qui hennirent nerveusement.

D'autres orques essayèrent d'attaquer, mais des Cavaliers et des elfes les avaient rejoints aux portes à ce stade, et ils réussirent à former un petit mur, protégeant le point le plus faible du Gondor. Ils délivrèrent des coups rapides et un par un, les orques commencèrent à tomber. Alors même qu'il arrachait la tête d'un autre orque, Fili put voir une petite partie de l'armée courir à l'est, là où les nuages de tempête s'accumulaient dans l'air avec menace. Retraite, ils faisaient retraite.

« Sur eux ! cria Bofur. »

Avec des cris de guerre, les Cavaliers commencèrent à poursuivre les déserteurs.

Mais il restait tellement d'orques. Fili donna un coup à un autre orque, mais celui juste derrière lui fut soudain là avec une lourde masse plantée d'épines, et ce fut un pur hasard que Fili se retire à la dernière minute. La masse saisit son cheval au flanc, et Fili se retrouva à tomber pour toucher le sol, durement. Il réussit à retirer sa jambe avant que le cheval ne puisse l'écraser, mais quand il roula pour s'éloigner, il n'était pas très stable. Il trébucha pour se remettre sur pieds, entendant son oncle dans sa tête.  _Garde toujours tes pieds sous toi, ou tu ne trouveras plus ta tête sur tes épaules._ Dès qu'il eut repris son équilibre, il esquiva et se retourna. Le sifflement d'une arme au-dessus de lui l'informa qu'il avait bien deviné, et il plongea son épée dans le ventre de l'orque. Il gargouilla et tomba au sol.

Un cheval approcha vite, et Fili leva les yeux à temps pour trouver une main tendue vers lui, une armure brillante de Rohirrim reflétant la lumière du soleil. Il saisit la main et sauta sur le cheval, et une paire d'yeux très familière l'incendia du regard.

« Êtes-vous blessé ? demanda Dernwyn.

\- Je vais bien, insista-t-il. »

Ils laissaient la porte derrière eux, réalisa-t-il, et il essaya de tendre la main vers les rênes.

« Dernwyn, vous allez dans le mauvais sens !

\- Les elfes ontla porte ! cria-t-elle par-dessusla bataille autour d'eux. »

Lechevalse faufilaà travers les masses d'orques, et Dernwyn comme Fili esquivèrent quand une lance épaisse essaya de leur arracher la tête.

« Je ne vois pas Thengel ! »

Fili leva son épée dans les airs, attirant l'attention de tout le monde autour d'eux tandis qu'ils avançaient.

« Vers le Roi ! cria-t-il. »

Plusieurs Cavaliers répondirent à l'appel et commencèrent à chevaucher à leurs côtés.

« Vers le Roi ! »

Il pouvait sentir la tension chez Dernwyn tandis qu'elle pressait davantage le cheval. Fili posa les yeux partout, cherchant le Roi. Il avait été juste là, auparavant, et soudain il n'y était plus. L'idée que Thengel soit abattu, soit tué, laissa une boule de peur dans son ventre.  _Mahal, je vous en prie, épargnez-le._

« Mon Oncle ! »

Fili leva les yeux, n'osant presque pas espérer. Thengel était là, se battant seul au milieu d'un grand groupe d'orques et d'Uruk-haï. Les Cavaliers avec lui n'étaient plus là, et il se dressait seul contre les orques sur le champ de bataille.

« Mon Oncle ! cria Dernwyn. »

Ori commença désespérément à lancer des couteaux, abattant quelques orques. Ils étaient trop loin, alors même que les Cavaliers jetaient des lances, et quand un Uruk-haï tendit le bras vers Thengel, Fili sentit le temps ralentir. Le cri de peur et de rage de Dernwyn sembla résonner dans ses oreilles, le seul son qu'il pouvait entendre à part les battements deson cœur. Fili se sentit tomber, tomber sur le côté, mais ses émotions rattrapèrent son cerveau et il brandit son épée au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il se redressait sur la selle pour rester de travers. Sa lame sembla flotter dans l'air tandis que tout bougeait si lentement, trop lentement.

Puis tout accéléra de nouveau, et l'épée atteignit sa cible. L'Uruk-haï trébucha, libérant le cheval de Thengel, et Thengel réussit à sortir du piège. Puis ils étaient là, à faucher et découper tous les orques, qui avaient été si concentrés sur Thengel qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à l'attaque par-derrière. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à la rage et la fureur de l'attaque, et furent exécutés en une succession rapide. Le cheval essaya de trouver un terrain plat parmi les corps qui s'empilaient, et sous les orques, Fili put voir les chevaux des Rohirrim, les membres ensanglantés des Cavaliers morts qui étaient restés près du Roi.

« Mon Oncle ! cria Dernwyn. »

Elle glissa de son cheval et courut le rejoindre. Thengel eut un sourire las et saisit sa main dans la sienne, ensanglantée.

« Je vais bien, Dernwyn. Merci. »

Fili regarda autour de lui, prêt à presser Dernwyn de remonter en selle, mais quand ses yeux n'aperçurent aucun orque dans leur zone, il regarda encore plus loin. Ce qui était autrefois une énorme masse d'orques, n'était plus que de petites poches éparpillées dans le champ, laissant l'herbe rouge entre elles. Une armée séparée était une armée faible.

Il était encore possible qu'ils fassent fuir les orques.

« Finissons-en, dit Fili. »

Cependant, alors que Dernwyn se retournait, alors que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, il entendit le son de trompe le plus fort qu'il ait entendu de sa vie. Il était profond et venait presque de la gorge, et n'avait pas un son de métal comme une trompe aurait dû avoir. Il semblait presque vivant.

« Je ne suis pas certain de ce qu'on est censés faire de ça, dit Bofur. »

Quand Fili le regarda, il semblait plus pâle qu'avant. Il hocha la tête en direction de Thengel et Dernwyn, et la trompe sonna à nouveau. Fili leva les yeux.

Et se figea. L'animal le plus large qu'il ait jamais vu, à part Smaug, venait droit sur eux. Il avait un membre long et indépendant là où aurait dû se trouver son nez, et deux longues dents – des défenses, l'informa son esprit, un savoir enfoui en lui – ressortaient. Ils étaient couverts de piques et d'un métal épais et acéré qui allait d'une défense à l'autre. Ils étaient grands, impossiblement grands, et tandis qu'il regardait avec horreur, plusieurs approchèrent. Il y en avait au moins cinq, et ils ne devenaient que plus grands en approchant. Sur leur dos se trouvaient de petites tentes, et il voyait des gens en haut de la bête.

« C'est  _quoi_ , ça ? demanda Dernwyn, éberluée.

\- Des Mûmakil, dit Ori, bouche bée. On les appelle Oliphants, parfois. Ils sont réels, ils sont vraiment  _réels_ -

\- Cavaliers, à moi ! rugit Thengel. »

Une nouvelle ligne de Cavaliers se forma tandis que les Mûmakil approchaient. Ils avançaient vite pour la masse qu'ils portaient, Fili devait leur accorder ça. Il saisit rapidement la main de Dernwyn et la hissa sur le cheval.

« Cavaliers, et tous ceux qui peuvent venir ! »

Des elfes à proximité les rejoignirent rapidement, Elrond les menant en avant, une sombre détermination sur leur visage. Fili voulut leur demander s'ils avaient déjà affronté l'un d'eux, s'ils avaient un conseil à donner contre  _ça,_  mais alors Thengel poussa un grand cri de guerre, repris par Elrond, et ils volaient de nouveau vers les champs. Fili observa tandis que les Mûmakil commençaient à secouer la tête, mais alors que son esprit essayait de comprendre  _pourquoi,_  le premier Mûmak leva la tête et fit un mouvement de balancier vers le bas avec ses défenses, piques et compagnie, contre un rang de Cavaliers.

« Non ! cria Fili, mais il était trop tard. »

Les Cavaliers volèrent dans les airs, des cris de douleur et d'agonie retombant en même temps que leurs corps. La ligne se brisa rapidement, la peur faisant bouger les chevaux au hasard tandis qu'ils essayaient d'éviter les défenses et les pattes. Dernwyn haleta quand une défense passa trop près, et Fili fit faire volte-face à son cheval face au danger en approche, plaçantDernwyn sur le côté au cas où il ne pourrait pas slalomer à temps. Mais le cheval retourna en sécurité, puis ils redescendaient le champ pour faire demi-tour et venir les prendre par-derrière.

« S'ils atteignent le Gondor, le mur est perdu ! cria Ori. Le mur ne saurait tenir contre les Mûmakil ! »

Fili n'était pas certain que  _quoi que ce soit_  puisse tenir contre eux. D'autres Cavaliers et elfes volèrent, et un Cavalier infortuné fut éventré par une défense. Fili eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le sang couler sur la défense blanche.

Une flèche vola près de lui, le faisant sursauter, et il leva les yeux vers l'un des Mûmak en approche. Ses passagers envoyaient volée sur volée de flèches vers le bas, et Fili sentit quand l'une des flèches lui égratigna le bras.

« Fili ! cria Dernwyn. »

Elle essaya de se retourner pour le voir. Il la saisit par la taille et la força à regarder devant elle.

« Je vais bien, continuez ! cria-t-il., puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je ne voulais pas dire 'continuez' comme ça !

\- J'ai besoin de vos épées ! appela-t-elle. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, le cheval continua d'avancer, droit vers le Mûmak. Il dansa dans le champ, évitant orques et larges pattes, puis ils furent presque en-dessous.

« Maintenant ! cria-t-elle. »

Fili tira son épée de son bras qui ne saignait pas, et frappa fort dans la patte la plus proche. Dernwyn saisit l'autre côté avec sa propre épée, et ensemble ils frappèrent les deux dernières pattes. Le cheval partit au galop, afin de sortir de sous le Mûmak qui trompeta de douleur. Celui-ci trébucha, ses pattes trop blessées pour le porter, et il frappa le sort assez fort pour que leur cheval perde l'équilibre un instant. Quand Fili regarda en arrière, le Mûmak était à terre, et pour de bon, car des Cavaliers passaient près de lui et jetaient des lances dans son crâne tandis que les elfes attaquaient avec des flèches.

« Faites-les tomber ! cria Thengel, pas loin d'eux. Faites-les  _tomber_  ! »

Un cri résonna dans le ciel, un cri que Fili ne connaissait que trop bien. Cependant, il leva les yeux vers les cieux, l'estomac se tordant jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de vomir.

Ce fut lui qui cria pour alerter les Cavaliers, lui qui ne put que regarder fixement tandis qu'il volait et encerclait le champ, plongeant vers eux avec un regard de mort.

« Nazgûl !  _Nazgûl_  ! »

(-)

Dès que les Nazgûl apparurent, Kili courut sur le haut du mur. Il glissa et s'arrêta devant Denethor, ses mots brièvement interrompus par un autre rocher qui frappa deux niveaux sous eux, envoyant des fragments de la cité vers les étages inférieurs. Il ne parla que quand le bruit fut retombé.

« Il faut que je sorte là-dehors.

\- Dehors, dit Denethor en secouant la tête. Impossible. Il y assez d'orques qui essayent d'escalader les murs, si vous voulez vous battre.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Kili tandis que Legolas se ruait vers frère est là-bas. Fili est sur le champ de bataille, je  _sais_  que je l'ai vu, je ne peux pas le laisser seul là-bas ! »

Le Nazgûl cria au-dessus d'eux, et cela envoya un frisson à travers l'âme même de Kili. Là où le son lui avait autrefois porté sur les nerfs, maintenant c'était comme un assaut qui ne rendait que plus présent le souvenir de quand il avait touché l'orbe.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage pour vous d'y aller, commença Denethor. »

Un cri derrière eux, cependant, les fit tous sursauter. Mais ce n'était pas un Nazgûl : c'était Ecthelion.

« Je t'ai dit de retourner en sécurité ! cria-t-il à Denethor. Que fais-tu ici sur les murs ? »

L'Intendant lui-même portait une armure complète, comme Denethor. Il ne portait pas de heaume, cependant, ce qui laissait la vision de sa furie ouverte à tous.

« Je suis un soldat et un homme du Gondor, lui dit fermement Denethor. Ma place est ici, parmi mon peuple.

\- Je suis ton père, et je t'ordonne de retourner en sécurité ! cria Ecthelion. Gardes, saisissez-le !

\- Vous éloigneriez les gardes de défendre le Gondor juste pour satisfaire vos caprices ? demanda Legolas avec incrédulité.

\- Ce n'est pas un  _caprice-_

 _-_  Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça y ressemble, dit Kili en incendiant l'Intendant du regard. »

Parmi eux, plusieurs gardes s'étaient interrompus dans leur défense de la ville, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire ensuite.

Par chance pour eux, Denethor résolut ce problème.

« Retournez à vos postes ! Défendez le Gondor à tout prix ! cria-t-il. »

Ils se retournèrent vers le mur, lâchant des rochers et tirant des flèches sur les orques en approche.

Ecthelion sembla sur le point d'exploser.

« Vous  _osez_  me défier ? Vous êtes tous des traîtres ! »

Il dégaina son épée, et Legolas saisit Kili pour le tirer en arrière. Les yeux de Denethor s'élargirent tandis qu'il commençait à reculer devant son père.

« J'ai ordonné à mes gardes de te saisir, et tu seras- »

Soudain Ecthelion s'effondra quand un bâton blanc familier le cogna en plein visage. Avec une agilité que Kili n'avait jamais vue, Gandalf retourna son bâton et infligea un dernier coup à la tête d'Ecthelion, le plongeant dans l'inconscience. Il arrangea ses robes froissées, puis se tourna vers les hommes, qui les fixaient.

« Retournez à vos postes ! cria-t-il. Nous devons préserver le mur !

\- Gandalf, il faut que j'aille là-bas, insista Kili. »

A ses côtés, Denethor fixait son père avec choc.

« Il faut que je trouve Fili, j'ai juste... Je le  _sais_ , c'est tout.

\- Alors vous rejoindrez la bataille, dit Gandalf. Emmenez Gripoil avec vous : il vous portera rapidement jusqu'à votre frère. »

Kili hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir.

« Vous venez avec moi ? demanda-t-il à Legolas. »

L'elfe sourit.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas partir sans moi. »

Les mots donnèrent à Kili l'audace de tendre la main et prendre celle de Legolas. Ensemble ils coururent le long du mur et descendirent jusqu'aux portes.

Des elfes de la bataille étaient là quand ils atteignirent les portes, et l'ordre fut donné de les ouvrir à nouveau. Kili monta sur Gripoil, Legolas derrière lui.

« Prêt ? demanda Legolas.

\- Je parie que je peux en tuer plus que vous, se vanta Kili. Vous ou Gimli. »

Legolas rit doucement.

« Nous verrons cela.

\- Legolas ! »

Une voix claire et féminine résonna à travers le chahut tandis que les portes commençaient à s'ouvrir.

« Arwen ! appela Legolas. »

Une jeune elfe les rejoignit près du cheval.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Père a rejoint le Roi Thengel pour l'aider, dit Arwen. Je m'occupe des blessés. »

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Kili, ils étaient amicaux, mais il y avait quelque chose de profond et de sombre en eux qui lui donna soudain envie de détourner le regard.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, pas vers Legolas, et avec réticence il la prit dans la sienne.

« J'ai peur pour le Roi du Rohan, dit-elle. Et pour votre famille. »

Le cœur de Kili manqua un battement.

« Fili ? »

Arwen ne dit rien, mais il savait qu'il avait raison.

« Est-ce que mon oncle est là-bas ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu le voir.

\- Allez ! appela un garde. »

Au même moment, les portes s'ouvraient assez pour les laisser passer, et la main d'Arwen glissa de la sienne tandis qu'ils partaient. Il eut à peine le temps de fixer sa main tremblante sur son arc avant qu'ils soient au milieu de la bataille. Les orques étaient partout, et Kili les descendit, l'un après l'autre, essayant de percer deux orques avec une flèche pour économiser ses tirs. Son carquois était plein, presque au point de déborder, mais quand il vit une flèche facile à déloger, il se pencha et la saisit. Legolas en fit autant, saisissant une flèche sur un orque et la libérant, avant de viser à nouveau et de tirer avec la même flèche. Des orques tombèrent autour d'eux.

Un Nazgûl vola au-dessus d'eux, et sa seule présence rendit la peau de Kili brûlante et trop froide à la fois. Ses yeux suivirent la silhouette, et elle semblait presque le fixer. Il trembla, et manqua de perdre sa prise sur l'arc.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui tandis que Legolas tirait une autre flèche de devant Kili.

« Je suis là. »

Legolas murmurait dans son oreille, assez fort pour le reste de la bataille disparaisse, l'espace d'un moment.

« Je ne laisserai pas vous faire de mal. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. »

Kili hocha la tête une fois, puis deux, et la deuxième fois il fut plus sûr de lui. Legolas était là. Fili était... quelque part. Quelque part tout près. Près de l'Oliphant à terre, paria-t-il, et Mahal, ils étaient  _réels._

« Allez, dit Kili. »

Et déjà Gripoil allait plus vite dans le champ trempé de sang. Des orques disparaissaient à l'ouest, vers la fumante Osgiliath, et Kili ne savait pas s'ils battaient en retraite ou partaient simplement chercher d'autres réserves. Il espérait  _vraiment_  que c'était le premier.

Il ne savait pas s'ils pourraient survivre à un autre assaut. Des Cavaliers étaient morts tout autour d'eux, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre Gripoil se débrouillait pour sauter par-dessus ou slalomer entre les corps. Les orques reposaient aux côtés des hommes comme des elfes, et l'herbe sèche était rouge et noire de leur sang.

Il devait trouver Fili. Il le  _devait._

« Kili ! cria Legolas. »

Kili leva les yeux tandis que Gripoil tournait droit dans le chemin d'un Oliphant. Kili essaya d'éloigner le cheval, mais il était déterminé, et Kili se surprit à se recroqueviller. OhMahal, ils allaient être écrasés, et attendez, que faisait Legolas ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? cria Kili. »

Mais Legolas bondissait déjà de Gripoil. Kili haleta et fixa avec autant d'horreur que d'admiration tandis que Legolas saisissait l'une des cordes menant au sommet de la bête et commençait à grimper facilement _._  Il atteignit la tente sur la selle où se tenaient plusieurs personnes, et avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Legolas les avait abattus avec ses couteaux. Il ne lui fallut pas une minute de plus pour se débarrasser du cavalier principal de l'Oliphant, puis Legolas sortit des flèches de son carquois. Kili pressa Gripoil pour rester à la même vitesse que l'Oliphant, surveillant soigneusement les endroits d'où Legolas pouvait sauter. Legolas prépara ses flèches, les trois, et les enfonça soigneusement dans la base du crâne de l'Oliphant. Celui-ci trébucha avec un cri tremblant, et Kili fixa Legolas qui ne sauta  _pas_  sur le côté, mais fit un pas en avant et se laissa glisser sur sa trompe. Il sauta facilement de la trompe à Gripoil, et atterrit juste derrière Kili.

« Je crois que ça a bien marché, dit Legolas, impassible. »

Puis il se mit à sourire. Kili laissa échapper un rire.

« Je dois vous dire, que c'était très joliment fait. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le faire aussi bien.

\- Je vis pour vous faire sourire, dit-il. »

Et si les mots étaient légers, il y avait en eux quelque chose de très sérieux. Les joues de Kili se firent rouges et chaudes.

« Attention ! »

L'avertissement du Cavalier fut tout ce qu'ils eurent avant que quelque chose ne plonge très bas et ne manque de les arracher tous deux du cheval. Mais Gripoil était plus rapide, et ils furent hors d'atteinte. Le Nazgûl trouva encore des chevaux et des Cavaliers et des elfes à expulser du champ de bataille, et Kili frissonna devant les longues griffes de la créature... Ce n'était pas un sort qu'il souhaitait.

« Il faut qu'on trouve Fili, dit-il. »

Alors qu'il parlait, cependant, quelque chose craqua, et fort. Kili baissa les yeux vers le sol et le fixa avec une horreur abjecte.

Le Nazgûl et sa créature avaient saisi un large rocher à côté d'une catapulte et l'avaient soulevé dans les airs sans difficultés, avant de le lancer, dans les airs, droit vers les portes. Il ne brisa pas complètement les portes, mais les gardes au-dessus furent incapables d'arrêter la destruction soudaine des portes. Kili pensa aux elfes, à la jeune Arwen à l'intérieur, à Finduilas et Ivriniel, et ferma étroitement les yeux.

« Denethor défendra le Gondor jusqu'à son dernier souffle, lui dit Legolas. Si nous voulons les aider, nous devons trouver votre frère. Et vite. Les paroles d'Arwen me troublent. »

_J'ai peur pour le Roi du Rohan, et pour votre famille._

Elles troublaient Kili, aussi.

« Allez, dit Kili. »

Gripoil n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragements. Ils galopèrent dans la bataille, faisant tomber des orques où ils pouvaient, et évitant délibérément de regarder en arrière, où le Gondor commençait à brûler.

(-)

« Je sauterai en premier.

\- Tu ne feras rien de tel ! Ils ne te  _remarqueraient_  même pas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus grand !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'écoute cette dispute, marmonna Thorin. »

Aragorn sourit et leva son épée. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cette lame était à  _lui._  Ça semblait tellement irréel.

Mais en même temps, il était bien en train de descendre la rivière sur un vaisseau pirate en direction d'Osgiliath, une armée de Morts entièrement à ses ordres, la grâce d'Arwen pendant à son cou. Il lui faudrait un moment pour s'y maintenant, laprésencedes morts sur le vaisseau semblait si oppressante qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir respirer. Comment ils avaient tous réussi à rentrer dans un unique vaisseau, il ne le comprenait pas.

Tandis qu'ils approchaient des restes d'une cité, cependant, Aragorn put voir Minas Tirith au loin, et il fut reconnaissant qu'ils soient avec eux. La cité envoyait de la fumée dans le ciel, bien qu'elle tienne encore debout. Même à distance, il entendait le rugissement de la bataille, uniquement assourdi par le fait qu'elle soit loin.

« Nous débarquons ici, dit Aragorn à voix basse. »

Les Morts commencèrent à tirer le vaisseau pour l'ancrer. Thorin appuya ses yeux contre l'un des trous du vaisseau, et il poussa un grondement. Aragorn regarda à travers un autre espace entre les planches de bois et découvrit la source de son déplaisir. Une multitude d'orques les attendait.

« Sautez le premier, dit Gimli à Dwalin, et Aragorn fronça les sourcils devant sa peur soudaine. Ensuite je sauterai, et ils cesseront d'être amusés pour commencer à avoir peur. »

Dwalin tourna de grands yeux vers Gimli, stupéfait, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ah, Gimli. T'es un bon nain, mon gars. Tu fais honneur à ton père. »

Gimli sembla extrêmement content. Thorin sembla à deux doigts de rouler des yeux.

« Aragorn, attirez leur attention, marmonna-t-il. J'ai une mer d'orques entre mes fils-sœurs et moi, et il faut l'ouvrir en deux. »

Il avait encore plus d'orques entre Bilbon et lui, mais il n'y avait rien qu'Aragorn puisse faire à ce sujet. Cette bataille devait d'abord avoir lieu, et s'ils gagnaient, alors ils pourraient essayer d'aider Bilbon. Mais cette bataille devait d'abord être gagnée.

« Allez, rats des mers ! Quittez vos navires ! Vos lames ont fort à faire ici.

\- Si ce n'est pas une invitation, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit Dwalin. »

Il haussa les sourcils en direction d'Aragorn. Thorin lui fit un signe de tête, et Aragorn sauta avec agilité par-dessus le bord du vaisseau, atterrissant devant la horde d'orques. Ils clignèrent des yeux, surpris de son apparition soudaine. Aragorn se dressa fermement devant eux, son épée levée. Un instant plus tard il sentit Thorin, Dwalin, et Gimli le rejoindre.

Les orques commencèrent à rire.

« On nous livre un bon repas, dit le premier orque. »

Il se lécha les babines avec une langue dont Aragorn aurait juré qu'elle était fourchue. L'orque lui sourit, révélant des dents taillées.

« Venez à nous sans faire d'histoires, et on vous tuera avant de vous manger.

\- Trop aimable, dit Dwalin en tordant sa hache. Nous sommes touchés. »

 _Rejoignez-moi,_  pensa Aragorn, et il sentit l'Armée des Morts s'élever du vaisseau. Aragorn commença à courir vers les orques, les nains à ses côtés, et il observa les orques passer d'amusés à horrifiés. Aragorn faucha fortement de son épée et commença à se frayer un chemin à travers le groupe. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, cela dit. L'Armée des Morts était terriblement rapide. Il ne put que regarder tandis qu'un par un, les orques rencontraient leur fin et étaient rapidement réduits à néants.

« Content qu'ils soient de notre côté, dit Gimli en tirant sa hache d'une poitrine orque. Ils arriveront au Gondor avant nous si on ne se dépêche pas !

\- Allez ! cria Thorin. »

Ils se mirent tous à sortir en courant de la cité rasée en direction des champs.

(-)

Une minute ils étaient sur leur cheval, et la suivante, Dernwyn se retrouva à voler à travers les airs, son bras se prenant dans quelque chose avant de brûler comme s'il était en feu. Elle le tapa de la main, essayant d'éteindre les flammes, avant de réaliser que ça saignait juste. Mais oh, ça brûlait. L'armure avait dévié une partie du coup, mais elle sentait la peau déchirée et le sang couler le long de son bras. Elle réussit à se mettre sur pieds et fixa avec terreur la scène devant elle.

Fili était aussi allongé au sol, mais prenait son temps pour se relever. Et en train d'avancer vers lui, le Nazgûl. La créature siffla et claqua des mâchoires, et Dernwyn connaissait son cavalier, elle le connaissait bien. C'était le même cavalier couronné qu'en Isengard. Et il se dirigeait droit vers Fili, Fili qui ne se relevait pas. Il ne cessait d'essayer de pousser sur ses bras pour se relever, mais ne semblait pas y arriver, et il avait l'air aussi faible qu'un chaton nouveau-né.

Ce fut seulement quand elle s'approcha qu'elle put voir le sang sur sa tête. Il secoua la tête, clignant des yeux troubles, et essaya de tendre la main vers ses épées. Elle courut l'aider, mais la créature poussa un cri et faillit lui mordre le côté. Elle réussit à esquiver mais trébucha sur un cadavre d'orque et atterrit au sol. La bête commença à se diriger vers elle, lentement, comme si elle avait tout le temps du monde. La jeune femme réussit à tirer son épée et à donner un grand coup. Il la saisit sur le côté de la bouche et fit couler du sang, du sang noir et épais. La créature hurla et donna un coup de tête si brusque qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle l'avait lancée avant d'atterrir. Elle haleta, essayant de trouver son épée. Où était son épée, où était-elle, où... ?

Elle l'atteignit juste quand la bête se jetait sur elle. La jeune femme fit volte-face mais il était trop tard.

Soudain la créature recula, claquant des mâchoires en criant, et Thengel était juste devant elle.

« Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour la prendre, gronda-t-il. »

Les yeux de Dernwyn se portèrent vers le Gondor. Les portes étaient ouvertes, et les orques se déversaient à l'intérieur. La cité était tombée. Non, non,  _non_...

La créature réussit à éviter l'épée de Thengel et saisit le roi entre ses dents, et du sang coula dans sa bouche. Thengel poussa un hurlement étranglé, puis il volait dans les airs, se cognant sur un rocher, assez fort pour le casser.

« Non ! hurla-t-elle. »

Non, c'était impossible,  _non..._

Il s'effondra et ne bougea plus.

Dernwyn ne put que le fixer.

« Thengel, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. »

Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'était pas en train de perdre le seul homme qu'elle ait considéré comme un père, pas maintenant, pas _maintenant..._

Mais la créature passait déjà à sa prochaine cible : Fili. Le nain ne s'était pas encore complètement relevé, et tandis qu'il essayait de se mettre debout, la créature baissa la têt et l'assomma.

« NON ! cria-t-elle. »

Elle tira son épée vers elle et  _courut,_  ne se souciant même plus que la bête enroule son long cou autour d'elle et l'étrangle. Si elle pouvait sauver Fili, si elle pouvait juste  _sauver Fili._

Une flèche vola de nulle part et perça la créature dans l'œil. Elle hurla et trembla, son grand cou s'agitant de droite à gauche avec agonie. Avant que Dernwyn ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la silhouette de quelqu'un qui leur avait beaucoup manqué se dressa entre Fili et la créature, et sur son visage se trouvait une fureur que Dernwyn n'avait jamais vue chez lui.

« Tu ne toucheras  _pas_  à mon frère, dit Kili, fou de rage. »

Il prépara une nouvelle flèche, bandant son arc au maximum. À ses côtés se trouvait Legolas, une flèche presque prête. La créature cria mais fit mine de les frapper.

Avec un grand cri Dernwyn leva l'épée de son père et l'abattit sur le cou de la créature. La tête tomba avec le coup, et le corps trembla dans son agonie. Le cavalier noir perdit l'équilibre, tombant derrière les ailes encore battantes. Dernwyn se concentra sur inspirer assez d'air pour mieux tenir son épée.

« Dernwyn-

-Sortez-le d'ici, ordonna Dernwyn en regardant ses yeux. »

Il la regardait avec de la peur dans les yeux, de la peur pour elle, manifestement, et Dernwyn essaya de parler, de dire  _quelque_   _chose_  pour le réconforter, mais rien ne sortit.

Par chance, lui pouvait encore parler.

« Esquive, dit-il. »

Du sang coulait presque dans sa bouche, et elle ne put même pas rire avant que le cavalier ne se dresse devant elle. Dans sa main se tenait une grosse boule au bout d'une chaîne, large et couverte d'épines. Elle se prépara, l'épée levée.

Il fit tournoyer son arme au-dessus de sa tête en une seconde, la surprenant par sa vitesse avant qu'elle ne se jette hors de son chemin. Kili et Legolas éloignaient déjà Fili de la bataille tandis que Dernwyn gardait la concentration du cavalier sur elle.

« Ne vous battrez-vous pas avec moi ? le nargua-t-elle. Je vous ai vaincu une fois, et je vous vaincrai encore.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, siffla le cavalier. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Kili vaciller et frissonner, ses mains montant à ses oreilles pour bloquer le son. Il continua d'avancer avec résolution, mais la douleur sur son visage la fit resserrer sa prise sur son épée.

« Aucun homme ne peut me tuer. »

Il fit de nouveau tournoyer la masse et elle se baissa, esquivant le coup. Il la hissa haut au-dessus de sa tête, mais elle roulait déjà pour s'éloigner avant que l'arme ne touche le sol. Enhardie, elle s'avança avec un cri, l'épée levée, mais son autre main la frappa durement au bras. La douleur remonta dans son épaule et elle hurla, tombant au sol.

Elle lutta pour se relever. Mais ses yeux la trahirent et se fixèrent sur la forme inerte du roi, son  _roi_ , son Oncle et son chef et sa famille. Du sang trempait son armure percée, et sa peau sembla pâlir davantage sous ses yeux. Elle lui avait fait défaut.

Et elle avait fait défaut à son nouveau roi, l'homme qui l'avait insultée et lui avait demandé d'être sienne et l'aimait, et il avait choisi le pire moment pour lui avouer les désirs de son cœur. Elle porta son regard vers l'endroit où Kili et Legolas avaient déposé Fili sur un cheval d'un blanc étincelant. Tous deux semblaient très inquiets, et Fili ne semblait pas bouger.

Leur avait-elle fait défaut à tous les deux ? Avait-elle échoué dans la seule tâche qu'elle s'étaitdonnée ?

Le cliquetis de la chaîne l'enragea soudain, et elle se remit debout dans un rugissement. Le Nazgûl s'arrêta net, et la peur qu'elle ressentit quand il regarda à travers elle ne fit qu'alimenter sa furie.

« Aucun homme ne peut me tuer, répéta _-_ t-il en levant sa masse. »

Elle arracha son heaume de sa tête et laissa ses cheveux cascader sur ses épaules. Le cavalier marqua une pause, et ce fut tout ce dont Dernwyn eut besoin.

« Je ne suis pas un homme, dit-elle lentement. »

Puis dans un cri, elle plongea son épée dans son visage. Ses mains commencèrent à brûler tandis que le cavalier commençait à trembler, et son heaume se mit à se tordre. Un pic de quelque chose traversa son bras blessé, et dans un cri elle retomba, ramenant son bras à elle. La douleur, la douleur, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, entendre, ressentir, elle n'était que de l'agonie entourée d'une peau, et elle se tordit sur le sol tandis que quelque chose de sombre commençait à brûler en elle.

Avec un hurlement le Nazgûl explosa en une boule de lumière brûlante. La douleur diminua, mais s'attarda comme une courbature. Ce fut suffisant, cependant, pour lui permettre de serelever et de regarder autour d'elle. Son épée n'était pas loin, et elle réussit à la tirer vers elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Thengel, et elle ne se le refusa pas cette fois. Elle trébucha mais atterrit finalement à côté de sa forme inerte. Elle tendit sa main valide, tremblante.

Sa poitrine était secouée de respirations humides, et elle en fut si stupéfaite qu'elle faillit tomber. Était-il... était-il  _vivant_  ?

« Mon Oncle ? réussit-elle à dire malgré ses lèvres tremblantes. Mon Oncle ? »

Lentement il leva la tête. Ses yeux furent lents à la trouver, et du sang coulait de ses lèvres. Mais il sourit quand il la vit, et bien qu'enrouée, sa voix lui répondit.

« Dernwyn, murmura-t-il. Ma belle Dernwyn. »

Elle eut un rire qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot, mais sourit quand même.

« Tout ira bien, lui dit-elle. Tout ira bien, juste, respirez. Je vais vous trouver de l'aide...

\- Laissez-moi m'en aller, Dernwyn, dit-il doucement. »

Son sourire se figea et commença à vaciller.

« J'ai... j'ai fait mon temps sur cette terre. »

Elle le regarda tousser, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus lente.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir, dit-elle désespérément, sa main valide s'agrippant à lui. Thengel, mon Oncle, vous ne pouvez pas...

\- J'ai juré à votre père que je vous protégerais, souffla-t-il. Et je l'ai fait. Jamais je n'aurais pu donner ma vie d'une meilleure façon. »

Il y avait trop de sang, et son esprit le savait, mais son cœur refusait d'accepter ce qui se passait.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir, murmura-t-elle à nouveau, et un sanglot lui échappa. Th-Thengel,  _s'il vous plaît_ , juste, accrochez-vous...

\- Dernwyn, dit-il doucement. »

Et ce n'était pas juste, que ce soit lui qui la réconforte à la fin de sa vie. Elle devrait le réconforter tandis qu'il mourait, elle devrait être plus forte que cela. Elle était venue le défendre, et elle lui faisait défaut en tous elle ne put retenir ses larmes tandis que l'homme qu'elle en était venue à considérer comme son père, son roi loyal, commençait à s'éteindre.

« Dernwyn, dit-il à nouveau. »

Elle lutta pour se contrôler. Il était encore vivant, et elle n'allait  _pas_  le pleurer pendant qu'il respirait encore.

« F-Fili et... et vous...

\- Nous vivrons, jura-t-elle. »

Et elle ne promettait rien qu'elle puisse vraiment offrir. Autour d'elle, la bataille faisait rage, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre on les laissait en paix, au moins pour le moment. Peut-être parce que les portes étaient tombées. Le Gondor était tombé.

« Nous vivrons, je le jure.

\- Dites à Morwen, murmura-t-il. Dites à mes enfants. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser quoi leur dire. Elle savait.

« D-dites leur que je rejoins, mes ancêtres, avec fierté. Dites-leur comme je vous... vous l'ai dit... »

Elle attendit longtemps les mots suivants, mais ses yeux se fermèrent soudain, et elle sut que les salles de ses ancêtres l'avaient appelé. Elle tendit une main tremblante pour entourer son visage, et sa peau était déjà froide, si froide...

Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de son épée. Elle savait qu'elle devait de nouveau rejoindre la bataille. Elle savait tout cela et plus. Mais elle ne put s'arracher du corps de Thengel.

Elle s'enroula autour de lui pour le protéger dans la mort comme elle n'avait pu le faire dans la vie, et elle pleura et pleura et pleura.

(-)

Tout était douloureux. Il ne savait pas où étaient ses épées. Mais la douleur, Mahal, elle était partout, elle le traversait, Dernwyn, il ne savait pas où était Dernwyn, pas depuis... depuis que  _quelque chose_  s'était produit.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que son frère était là.

« Kee ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Je suis là, jura Kili. »

Il était accroupi devant lui, l'air sale et égratigné mais juste devant lui, entier et vivant.

« Je suis là, Fee. »

A quelqu'un à ses côtés, il dit :

« Allez chercher Dernwyn. »

La silhouette hocha la tête, faisant voler des cheveux blonds et sales dans le vent. Legolas.

« Je reviens tout de suite, dit l'elfe. »

Il disparut en un instant. Sa perte fut ressentie, et Fili lutta pour s'asseoir, essayant d'agripper le bras de Kili.

« Ne pars pas, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Mes épées, je ne sais pas où, Dernwyn,  _ne pars pas_. »

Kili avait l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de vil, mais il s'agenouilla encore plus près, essuyant quelque chose sur le front de Fili. Sa main revint tachée de rouge.

« Je ne pars pas, jura Kili. Je vais te protéger, Fee, jete le jure. Je ne vais nulle part. »

Puis il disparut. Les yeux de Fili se posèrent partout, cherchant Kili, mais ce fut un cri de douleur qui attira son attention à sa gauche. Kili essayait de se remettre debout, et une grande silhouette blanche commença à combler l'espace entre eux.

Orque Pâle.

_Azog._

« Non ! cria Fili. »

Du moins, il essaya sa voix lui fit défaut, et il commença à tousser. Azog se retourna en entendant son gémissement et commença à rire.

« Reste où tu es, petit Durin, dit Azog, se tordant la langue avec le langage commun. Je serai avec toi dans un instant. »

Il commença à se rapprocher de Kili, qui était debout et tirait la lame que Fili lui avait donnée. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Fili avec l'épée, cependant, et Fili commença à pousser pour se lever. Une douleur lui traversa la tête et rendit tout flou pendant un instant, et le temps qu'il s'éclaircisse les idées, Azog avait refait tomber Kili, qui agrippait son bras, essayant de ramper vers son épée. Azog jouait avec lui maintenant, se rapprochant lentement, et Kili le savait. D'une minute à l'autre, le coup fatal pouvait être porté, mais Azog voulait jouer avec Kili. Il voulait que ça fasse  _mal._

Avec un cri étranglé Fili se mit debout et faillit retomber. Tout tournait autour de lui, mais il réussit à se maintenir debout. Épées, où étaient ses épées ? Il avait besoin de ses épées, il devait tuer Azog avant qu'il ne fasse de mal à Kili...

Il trébucha et tomba, presque assez près pour atteindre Kili s'il tendait le bras.

« Kee, murmura-t-il. »

Kili le regarda avec des yeux pleins de terreur. Ça y était. Ils étaient finis. La lignée de Durin allait être interrompue, et il n'avait aucune parole de réconfort à offrir à Kili. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'être là avec son petit frère tandis que tout se terminait. Si Kili devait mourir, il ne mourrait pas seul. Azog eut un rire de gorge, un rire profond, et Fili tendit la main vers son frère une dernière fois.

Un rugissement plein de douleur et de  _rage_  emplit l'air, et soudain Azog fut repoussé, sévèrement, par-

« Mon Oncle, souffla Fili, en laissant échapper un sourire. »

Kili rampa vers lui et le remit debout, puis Legolas et Dernwyn furent là, pour les éloigner de la bataille. Les orques les avaient ignorés, passant au large du combat qui revenait à leur chef, et cela les protégeait pour l'instant. Thorin était comme possédé, faisant reculer Azog comme si sa vie en dépendait. Orcrist semblait voler dans les airs, un instant devant Thorin, le suivant sur le côté après une défense rapide, puis poussée en avant, essayant de trancher dans Azog. Azog semblait presque surpris de la férocité avec laquelle se battait Thorin, mais pas pour longtemps. La fureur et la haine commencèrent à bouillir à la surface, et Azog commença à trancher et attaquer furieusement.

« C'est  _quoi,_  ça ? »

L'exclamation de Kili attira l'attention de Fili vers le Gondor. Il y avait quelque chose de vert qui courait vers la cité, et bientôt ça se déversa dans les portes ouvertes. Ça ressemblait presque à des  _gens,_  mais Fili n'avait jamais vu de gens verts de sa vie. Il était blessé à la tête, et tout était encore confus, mais il n'était pas  _si_ confus que ça.

Soudain Gimli apparut, sa hache sanglante devant lui.

« L'Armée des Morts, dit-il fièrement. Ils ont proprement balayé les orques près de la rivière, je vous le dis ! Pas au point que je puisse pas en assommer quelques-uns, remarquez.

\- Et combien en avez-vous assommés ? demanda Legolas, un sourire joyeux sur le visage. »

Fili ne put retenir son propre sourire : un elfe qui était bon ami avec des nains. Qui l'eût cru ?

« Trente-six, dit fièrement Gimli. »

Legolas hocha longuement la tête avec considération, mais Fili voyait Kili sourire malgré la douleur.

« Trente-sept, moi-même, dit Legolas au bout d'un moment. »

Le visage de Gimli se renfrogna si vite que Fili dut imaginer que c'était douloureux à faire.

« C'était bien trente-sept, Kili ?

\- J'ai perdu le compte au bout d'un moment, pour être honnête, répondit Kili. »

Il s'assit en grimaçant, ce qui faillit arracher le sourire de Legolas de son visage. Kili secoua la tête et fit un clin d'œil.

« Je croyais que vous étiez dans les soixante-dix, mais c'est difficile à dire.

-  _Soixante_ - _dix ?_  balbutia Gimli. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de donner voix au reste de son indignation, car Dwalin les dépassa en courant.

« Garde les orques loin d'eux ! ordonna Dwalin à Gimli avec un signe de tête vers Fili et Kili. On est encore loin d'avoir fini ! »

C'était vrai, et Fili voyait maintenant que les orques se regroupaient, encouragés par la vue de leur chef en train de battre Thorin. Thorin scintillait de sueur, sa poitrine se soulevait à la recherche d'air, et Fili savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'épuisement ne prenne le dessus.

« Où sont les Cavaliers ? demanda-t-il. »

Sa tête était tellement embrouillée, pourquoi était _-_ elle embrouillée ?

« Ils sont allés défendre la cité, mais... »

Legolas fut coupé par un grand rugissement. En tête des orques se trouvait un orque plus grand avec une crinière en bataille et une peau plus pâle. Il ressemblait... il ressemblait presque à Azog. Fili le fixa avec horreur et incrédulité. Même Thorin sembla déconcerté tandis que l'orque menait le reste de l'armée vers l'avant. Ce qui aurait dû être un groupe de déserteurs, face aux Cavaliers et aux elfes et à l'Armée Morte, se ralliait maintenant derrière le grand orque et revenait vers eux.

« Mon fils, dit Azog, souriant à Thorin de ses dents pointues. Bolg va adorer découper  _tes_  fils en cadavres sans peau. »

Thorin fit tournoyer Orcrist si haut qu'Azog faillit ne pas s'en apercevoir, et ils reprirent le combat. Mais ça n'allait pas suffire. Legolas tirait déjà dans l'armée, et Kili essayait d'en faire autant, mais son bras blessé l'handicapait. Ils devaient se lever, ils devaient partir.

« Aidez-moi à me lever, murmura Fili. »

Dernwyn commença à le mettre debout, et ce fut seulement alors que Fili put bien voir son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Dernwyn secoua la tête, et Fili sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Le Gondor était tombé, et avec lui...

« Pas maintenant, insista Dernwyn d'une voix étranglée par les larmes. »

Mais malgré ses yeux rouges et ses joues tachées par les larmes, elle le fusilla du regard, colérique et déterminée, et il retira tout ce qu'il avait pensé avant la bataille : jamais avant  _cet_   _instant_  elle n'avait été si belle.

« Pas maintenant. Il faut que je vous sorte d'ici,  _tout de suite_.

\- Allez ! cria Kili. »

Des mains saisirent alors Fili par les épaules et le tirèrent vers l'arrière. C'était Aragorn, qui plaçait Dernwyn et Fili derrière lui, les poussant vers un cheval blanc.

« Sortez de là, partez ! ordonna Aragorn.

\- Où est l'Armée des Morts ? cria Dwalin tandis que Bofur et Ori couraient les rejoindre. Où sont-ils passés ?

\- Ils reprennent encore le Gondor ! »

Aragorn regarda en arrière et leva son épée.

« Cavaliers du Rohan ! Elfes loyaux à Elrond ! Je demande votre aide !  _Je demande votre aide_  ! »

Cela n'allait pas suffire. Bofur commença à éloigner Fili et Dernwyn, les emmenant vers le cheval, et Fili voulut crier que c'était inutile : jusqu'où pouvaient-ils aller quand il ne leur restait rien ? Jusqu'où étaient-ils censés aller quand tous ceux qu'ils aimaient étaient morts sur le champ de bataille ?

« Kili, appela désespérément Fili. »

Mais il savait que la dernière image qu'il aurait de son frère serait ses longs cheveux noirs, collés par la saleté etle sang, dressé aux côtés de Legolas, tirant des flèches malgré la douleur de son bras blessé. Plus loin se trouvait son oncle, qui combattait l'épuisement et la douleur pour maintenir Azog à distance, pour  _les_ sauver d'Azog. Il donnait sa vie à chaque coup, chaque parade, chaque mouvement de l'épée, pour les maintenir en vie.

Fili n'avait même pas la force de combattre Bofur, et des larmes de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Partez ! rugit Dwalin. »

Dernwyn saisit le bras de Fili tandis que l'armée d'orques s'approchait davantage. Bolg courait devant eux, plus rapide que les autres, et dans sa main se trouvait une terrible massue en os. Elle allait finir dans la tête de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il aimait, et Fili ne pouvait pas partir. S'il devait mourir, il voulait que ce soit à leurs côtés, en protégeant Kili, en protégeant Dernwyn. Quelque chose,  _n'importe quoi_.

_Mahal, aidez-nous, je vous en prie._

Un long coup de trompe résonna, mais ce n'était pas un Oliphant. Surpris, tout le monde se tourna vers le nord, vers la colline dont Fili lui-même était descendu au début de la bataille. Une longue rangée de chevaux commencèrent à s'aligner sur la crête, et tandis que Fili les fixait avec stupéfaction, Legolas cria un nom avec joie.

« Tauriel ! »

L'elfe de la Forêt Noire, la camarade de Legolas. Mais alors même que Fili s'émerveillait du fait que la famille de Legolas était venue, qu'ils avaient une armée fraîche prête à livrer bataille, une autre armée apparut, bien plus petite que les elfes. Même à distance, Fili reconnutleur chef aux cheveux blancs, qu'il connaissait bien.

« Balin ! rugit Dwalin. »

Il laissa alors échapper un grand rire. D'autres nains étaient avec lui, et à leurs côtés arriva un autre groupe de chevaux, mais ce n'étaient ni des elfes ni des nains. Celui à l'avant était un visage que Fili ne se serait jamais attendu à revoir.

« Bard ? murmura Kili avec stupéfaction. »

Mais c'était bien Bard de Lacville, se tenant aux côtés de Balin et Tauriel et d'une armée d'hommes, d'elfes et de nains. Avec un grand cri ils descendirent, et leurs nombres étaient grands. Si grands que les orques se figèrent sur place, et même Bolg s'arrêta, fixant la soudaine masse de guerriers devant eux. Azog se retourna pour regarder brièvement, juste brièvement, mais ce fut tout ce dont Thorin eut besoin.

Avec un cri de rage, Thorin fit tournoyer Orcrist et la lame atterrit tout contre le cou d'Azog. Un coup rapide, et la tête de l'Orque Pâle tomba de ses épaules pour atterrir dans l'herbe. Son corps tomba à sa suite. Thorin se dressa là, haletant, mais Orcrist demeura ferme dans ses mains. Il leva la tête vers l'armée orque, attendant, comme pour les défier.

« Au suivant, gronda-t-il. »

Bolg poussa un cri d'agonie, mais son chagrin ne dura pas longtemps. Il hurla, furieux, mais deux Uruk-haï le saisirent et le tirèrent en arrière, le ramenant parmi le groupe. Les Cavaliers et les elfes, enhardis par les nouveaux alliés, rejoignirent les rangs des nouveaux arrivants et donnèrent la chasse vers l'est. Fili laissa ses yeux se promener à la recherche d'orques restants, mais il n'y en avait pas. C'était fini. La bataille était finie.

« On a gagné ? demanda Kili, stupéfait. »

Thorin ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés sur la tête d'Azog. Fili ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ressentait son oncle. Son ennemi tant recherché était mort, enfin tué de sa propre main.

« On a gagné, dit Dwalin. »

Ses mots semblèrent ramener Ori à la vie, et le nain courut vers lui, le jetant presque à terre en le serrant fort et longuement contre lui. Dwalin lâcha son marteau et prit Ori dans ses bras, et tous deux appuyèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et respirèrent profondément, sans rien dire.

Fili saisit Dernwyn par les épaules et l'attira à lui, assez près pour sentir ses cheveux sur son visage.

« Vous êtes là, murmura-t-il. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais il n'y avait pas de joie sur son visage. Du soulagement, ça il y en avait beaucoup, mais il n'y avait pas de joie. Il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Pas maintenant, pas quand Thengel...

« Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? demanda Aragorn en s'avançant. Fili, vous êtes blessé-

\- Ça... Ça va, dit doucement Fili. »

Thorin s'était retourné en entendant Aragorn, et maintenant toute la compagnie les regardait avec inquiétude.

« Retournons juste au Gondor.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? dit Bofur. »

Mais un cri perçant monta un instant plus tard, et la compagnie entière s'immobilisa.

« Le Roi est tombé ! »

Dernwyn enfonça son visage dans l'épaule de Fili et pleura silencieusement. Ses larmes chaudes contre sa peau ne servirent qu'à lui faire fermer les yeux à son tour, pensant à l'homme qui les avait sauvés, qui les avait dirigés, qui avait été si gentil et si bon, pas seulement pour eux, mais pour Bilbon, pour tout son peuple et ceux qui n'en faisaient pas partie. L'homme qui avait donné à Fili sa bénédiction pour demander sa main à Dernwyn.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la compagnie semblait tout aussi dévastée. Kili essayait de ne pas s'appuyer sur Legolas, mais l'elfe avait la main sur l'épaule de Kili, et il était clair que Kili en tirait de la force. Les yeux de son frère étaient rouges, et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Bofur ôta soigneusement son chapeau lacéré de ses cheveux et baissa la tête. Thorin et Aragorn semblaient avoir été détruits, regardant là où le Cavalier avait poussé le cri. Personne ne dit un mot.

Ils restèrent debout entre eux, pleurant silencieusement l'un des plus grands hommes qu'ils aient jamais connus. La bataille avait été gagnée, mais à un terrible prix. Un prix dont Fili ne savait pas s'ils pourraient se permettre de l'avoir payé, dans les temps à venir.

Il ferma les yeux une fois de plus, et attira Dernwyn plus près, et ne prit pas la peine de cacher ses propres larmes.

(-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum... Les mouchoirs sont à votre gauche. Les couvertures à votre droite. Le chocolat devant vous. Et j'offre des câlins à qui en a besoin...


	27. Continuer

Les suites de la bataille étaient toujours le moment le plus dur. Les hommes comme les elfes, du Gondor et du Rohan et de l'ouest, tous étaient éparpillés avec des chevaux et des orques et des Uruk-haï. Aragorn erra sur le champ de bataille, aidant à soulever les blessés afin qu'ils puissent être amenés au Gondor. Arwen était déjà dans la cité, et Elrond était allé l'aider. Mais chercher les blessés était facile, comparé à ce qu'ils avaient fait plus tôt. Voir les Cavaliers soulever avec révérence le corps de Thengel et le déposer sur une carriole, où il avait été emmené au Gondor...

Il se secoua et hissa un Cavalier trébuchant sur ses pieds.

« Nous avons des médicaments et des guérisseurs au Gondor, lui dit Aragorn. »

L'homme hocha la tête avec lassitude, et Aragorn le saisit gentiment par les épaules, aussi bien pour le maintenir en place que pour le stabiliser. Quand l'homme croisa son regard, Aragorn sourit.

« Cette bataille a sauvé la Terre du Milieu.  _Vous_  avez sauvé des vies innocentes du Rohan et du Gondor, et bien d'autres cités sur cette terre que vous ne verrez peut-être jamais. Vous avez bien agi. »

L'homme se redressa à ses mots et hocha la tête.

« Merci, mon seigneur, dit-il. »

Il fut parti avant qu'Aragorn ne puisse le corriger. Était-il prêt à prendre le trône ?

« Aragorn ! appela Gimli. »

Aragorn rejoignit son ami. La compagnie était rassemblée sur le champ, et devant eux se trouvait l'Armée des Morts. Il nota avec chagrin que ni Fili ni Dernwyn n'étaient allés se soigner, et Kili lui-même ne semblait pas se tenir complètement droit. La joue de Thorin s'était refermée toute seule depuis longtemps, mais du sang tachait toujours sa barbe, et Ori semblait avoir une claudication dont Dwalin essayait de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. Gandalf les avait rejoints, réalisa-t-il, et le magicien semblait échevelé mais intact.

Tous regardaient l'Armée des Morts avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'admiration. Aragorn s'avança vers le roi qui attendait.

« Vous nous avez donné notre parole, dit le roi. Libérez-nous.

\- Ils pourraient encore nous servir, dit Gimli. »

Le roi lui adressa un regard furieux. Gimli sembla imperturbable.

« Très pratique dans un combat, ces gens. Z'ont nettoyé le Gondor sans problème.

\- Vous avez donné votre parole ! exigea le roi. »

Aragorn inspira profondément.

« Vous avez plus que rempli votre serment, en n'aidant pas que moi, mais le peuple du Gondor dans le besoin. Je vous libère : soyez en paix. »

Le roi le fixa un long moment, puis il commença à sourire, un sourire sincère de pure joie, et il eut presque l'air vivant. Il ferma les yeux, et dans un soupir l'armée entière commença à disparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le champ de bataille.

Gimli souffla derrière lui.

« Nous allons le regretter.

\- Je n'en doute pas, murmura Aragorn avec un rire. »

Un large groupe approchait de l'est, et Aragorn vit avec grand soulagement que c'était les trois armées qui les avaient rejoints à la fin. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point il était reconnaissantde leur arrivée àpoint nommé. S'ils n'étaient pas venus... mieux valait ne pas y penser.

« Tauriel ! s'exclama joyeusement Legolas quand le groupe s'approcha assez pour les voir. »

Tauriel les rejoignit rapidement, adressant un bref signe de tête à Aragorn, mais elle n'était pas aussi heureuse que Legolas. Aragorn regarda le sourire de son ami vaciller.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Legolas. »

Tauriel tendit la main pour la placer sur le coude de Legolas – un geste de réconfort. Legolas se redressa, comme s'il attendait le coup.

« Ils sont partis, Legolas. Vers Valinor en Aman, sur l'un des vaisseaux. La Forêt Noire est vide. »

Legolas la regarda fixement, réduit au silence. Autour de lui, la compagnie se rassembla, comme des papillons autour d'une flamme.

« Mon père...

\- Il a suffisamment retrouvé la raison pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, dit doucement Tauriel. Vos frères et lui ont fui les forêts pour aller vers l'Ouest. Ils ont abandonné la Terre du Milieu : les ténèbres étaient trop.

\- Mais on les combat, dit Bofur. On est en train de la reprendre ! Ils ne pourraient pas revenir ? »

Legolas déglutit péniblement.

« On ne peut revenir de l'Ouest, dit-il. »

Sa voix était douce, si douce et pleine de douleur, que même le visage de Dwalin trahit son désir de tendre la main pour le réconforter.

« Ils sont partis.

\- Vous pouvez encore aller avec eux, insista Tauriel. Il est encore temps, Legolas. »

Kili se raidit si brusquement qu'Aragorn ne fut pas certain qu'il respirait encore. Thorin observa son neveu et Legolas, attendant la réponse.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

« Je ne peux pas, dit Legolas en secouant la tête. Le Boisvert est ma maison.

\- Le Boisvert n'existe plus, dit durement Tauriel, mais ses yeux étaient pleins de chagrin. La Forêt Noire est sombre et dangereuse, et il n'y a plus d'elfes à l'intérieur. Tout le monde est parti, et ceux qui sont venus avec moi iront soit en Lothlorien, soit rejoindront les navires. Vous n'avez plus de maison, Legolas.

\- Alors Arda est ma maison, s'énerva Legolas. »

Il était soudain plus en colère qu'Aragorn ne l'avait jamais vu. Même les nains semblèrent surpris de sa colère.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas ce monde. Je  _vais_  rester, et je  _vais_  me battre ! Je trouverai une maison ailleurs, avec les elfes d'Imladris ou de Lorien. Mais je ne partirai pas. »

Il prit une inspiration profonde et tremblante, et sa colère disparut, ne laissant que la peine et le chagrin derrière.

« Je suis... heureux, qu'il soit parti, dit-il enfin. Peut-être pourra-t-il trouver la paix à Valinor, loin des ténèbres qui hantent les bois et son esprit depuis si longtemps. Mais je ne trouverais pas la paix sur les Rivages de l'Ouest. Je ne peux pas partir, Tauriel. Je ne veux pas. »

Tauriel le contempla un long moment, puis hocha fermement la tête.

« Ainsi soit-il, dit-elle. Nous trouverons une autre maison.

\- Je ne vous demanderais pas-

\- Je ne vous quitterai pas, insista-t-elle. Je suis votre garde, votre camarade, votre amie. Si vous faisiez votre maison d'un trou avec les nains, je vous suivrais.

\- Nous avons de très bons trous, merci  _bien,_  dit Kili. »

Derrière lui, Dwalin toussa, essayant de ne pas rire, et Kili devint écarlate quand il réalisa la façon dont ses mots pouvaient être interprétés.

« Des trous de pierre, des trous dans les montagnes, évidemment. Des caves ! Des cavernes, des cavernes de montagne...

\- Kee, la ferme.

\- Mahal soit loué, marmonna Kili. »

Il se couvrit le visage avec embarras. Fili se contenta de secouer la tête.

Enfin, cependant, Legolas eut un sourire, et même le visage impassible de Tauriel craqua suffisamment pour laisser apparaître une étincelle d'amusement. Thorin semblait peiné, mais ses lèvres tressautaient comme s'il avait envie de rire. Gandalf se contenta de rouler les yeux en marmonnant :

« Les Nains. »

Le sourire narquois de Dwalin laissa place à un froncement de sourcil quand il réalisa quelque chose.

« Attendez, votre père ? demanda-t-il. C'est lui qui conduit les elfes ? Et le roi ? »

Legolas déglutit, et Aragorn ressentit de la compassion pour son ami. Il avait longtemps redouté avec Legolas le moment où ces mots viendraient. Aragorn ne prétendait pas connaître les problèmes entre Erebor et la Forêt Noire, mais il savait qu'ils étaient durs. Il pensa à Kili, qui se tenait silencieusement aux côtés de Legolas, et se mordit la lèvre.

Étonnamment, quand les mots arrivèrent, ils ne venaient pas de Legolas, mais de Thorin.

« Legolas est le fils de Thranduil, dit-il à voix basse. »

Dwalin s'étrangla. Même Ori le regarda fixement.

« Il est venu avec nous parce qu'il voulait nous aider dans notre quête. Il a donné son aide et jusqu'à sa vie pour nous assister. »

Il sembla lutter contre lui-même un long moment, mais croisa enfin le regard de Legolas.

« Je suis content que vous soyez venu avec nous, Legolas, fils de Thranduil, dit-il finalement. Vous avez été en tous points honorable et digne. »

Tauriel en resta bouche bée. Même Legolas sembla stupéfait, mais il se remit rapidement.

« J'ai été heureux d'aider : je n'aurais pu vous laisser affronter ce danger seul. Ce n'aurait pas été juste. »

Thorin sourit, comme si Legolas venait de prouver un argument. Dwalin ne resta pas aussi silencieux que son roi.

« Quand est-ce que Thorin l'a découvert ?

\- Je le lui ai dit, peu après que nous ayons commencé notre quête, dit Legolas. Je ne vous ai pas caché délibérément la vérité. Il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Mais je voulais que Thorin le sache : s'il l'avait estimé nécessaire et pertinent pour la quête, je savais qu'il prendrait la bonne décision et vous le dirait. »

Dwalin étrécit les yeux, mais hocha finalement la tête.

« Vous avez une meilleure tête que votre père, ça c'est sûr. »

Legolas se mit lentement à sourire.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis toujours 'pas mal, pour un elfe' ? le nargua-t-il sans malice. »

Dwalin commença à rire.

« Je savais que je vous aimais bien.

\- Nous avons beaucoup à faire, maintenant, dit Gandalf. »

Il se retourna pour regarder Minas Tirith, et ses yeux étaient pleins de chagrin tandis qu'ils regardaient de la fumée monter de la citadelle.

« Denethor nous attend dans la cité.

\- Denethor ? s'exclama Fili. »

Aragorn cligna des yeux avec surprise. Denethor était vivant ?

Gandalf sourit.

« Oui, vivant, et il va bien.

\- Sauf vis-à-vis d'Ecthelion. »

Kili avait marmonné cela dans sa barbe, mais assez fort pour qu'Aragorn l'entendre. Gandalf lui adressa un regard dur, mais Kili lui rendit son regard avec défi. Aragorn fut surpris de la réponse de Kili, comme tout le monde à part Legolas, mais Gandalf semblait s'y être attendu. Il ne l'appréciait pas, mais il s'y était attendu, ce qui ne surprit que davantage Aragorn. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler d'Ecthelion II, c'était en bons termes il avait entendu parler d'un Intendant bon et bienveillant qui protégeait le Gondor. Rencontrer son fils avait perturbé Aragorn, mais maintenant, peut-être allait-il trouver une explication.

Peut-être Ecthelion n'était-il pas le modèle de souverain qu'Aragorn avait entendu.

Gandalf choisir ce moment pour répondre à une partie de sa question.

« Ecthelion était, jusqu'à récemment, sous l'influence du Palantir, ce qui a obscurci son jugement.

\- Ça n'excuse pas la façon dont il traite son propre fils, répliqua Kili. Et si j'ai bonne mémoire, vous avez infligé un  _coup_  dur à Ecthelion pendant le combat. »

Legolas toussa pour dissimuler un sourire.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Gandalf, qui s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui, eh bien. Même les bons amis ont besoin de rappels  _amicaux_ , de temps en temps.

\- Si ça c'est amical, je détesterais être votre ennemi, dit Kili. »

Legolas étouffa un rire, détournant complètement la tête. Aragorn avait une assez bonne idée du genre de "coup " qu'avait reçu Ecthelion, et il se demanda si l'homme était seulement conscient. Gandalf agissait vite et violemment quand il voulait. Le magicien était un guerrier féroce, qu'Aragorn ne voulait jamais contrarier.

« Venez, dit Gandalf, désignant la cité de son bâton. Il y a beaucoup à discuter, et nous devons nous reposer avant notre prochain coup. Nous avons l'avantage avec cette victoire : je ne voudrais pas le perdre. »

Tauriel resta à côté de Legolas tandis qu'ils allaient vers la cité, jetant des regards soupçonneux aux nains. Elle réussit à tenir sa langue. Fili était encore soutenu par Dernwyn et Kili, et Aragorn alla relever la jeune femme, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle fasse soigner ses propres blessures. Bofur s'avança pour aider Fili à traverser la plaine jusqu'au cheval de Gandalf, sur lequel Dernwyn et Fili furent hissés. Kili resta à côté de Legolas.

Bientôt les autres armées s'avancèrent, des elfes que Legolas connaissait, et plusieurs qu'Aragorn reconnut également. Balin, qui avait mené l'armée naine, s'avança et cogna jovialement son front contre celui de Dwalin, qui avait l'air content de le voir. Chaque nain devant lequel passait Thorin s'inclinait profondément avec de grands sourires, et Thorin sembla presque choqué de l'attention. Aragorn avait le sentiment que, s'il devenait jamais roi, il ressentirait la même chose. Il y avait une différence entre se faire dire qu'on était roi, agir comme un roi, et être traité comme un roi.

Arwen était là, qui l'attendait aux portes. Elle courut dans ses bras, semblant se moquer qu'il soit sale et couvert de sang.

« Vous êtes revenu vers moi, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle se recula et sourit.

« Je savais que vous le feriez.

\- Je vous avais fait la promesse, de faire de mon mieux, dit-il. »

Ses cheveux étaient attachés et relevés au-dessus de sa nuque, et ses vêtements étaient ordinaires, les manches soigneusement retroussées pour ne pas gêner ses mains. Pourtant elle avait encore l'air royale et majestueuse, bien que quelque chose soit différent, quelque chose qu'Aragorn n'arrivait pas à situer.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il. »

Arwen hocha la tête.

« Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui a besoin d'être soigné, et je dois y retourner. Mais je voulais, non, j'avais  _besoin_  de vous voir. Je devais vous sentir de mes propres mains, vous voir de mes propres yeux. »

Elle plaça une main sur son cœur, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Aragorn respira profondément et ressentit un tel  _désir_  dans son cœur, de la prendre dans ses bras et de murmurer des douceurs à son oreille. Elle frissonna, comme si elle connaissait ses pensées.

Elle recula, avec réticence, après quelques respirations.

« Je vais vous emmener tous les deux, dit-elle à Fili et Dernwyn. Legolas, voulez-vous m'aider ? »

Legolas hocha la tête et parla doucement à Gripoil dans sa propre langue. Gripoil commença immédiatement à suivre Arwen, et elle mena le cheval, avec Legolas, Tauriel et Kili juste derrière elle.

« Tu devrais y aller, aussi, dit Dwalin à Ori. Ta jambe ne va pas bien du tout.

\- Seulement si tu viens avec moi, dit fermement Ori. Je n'y vais pas seul. »

Dwalin sourit si doucement à Ori qu'Aragorn marqua une pause pour les observer.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu irais seul, dit-il doucement. Pas tant que je suis là. »

Ori commença à sourire. Dwalin juste à côté de lui, ils commencèrent lentement à suivre Arwen. Balin les regarda partir en haussant les sourcils.

« Vous ne saviez pas ? demanda Aragorn, quand il comprit pourquoi le nain les suivait du regard.

\- Oh, j'avais mes soupçons, dit Balin. Mais je ne l'avais pas vu moi-même, pas jusqu'à maintenant. J'admets que je me sens un peu idiot de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. »

Il eut un sourire amusé, et Aragorn se mit à rire.

« Bien sûr, il y a des amours plus...  _évidentes_  visibles parmi vous. »

Il suivit d'un regard pointu le groupe qui disparaissait vite. Aragorn sourit.

« Arwen est ma lumière depuis un certain temps maintenant. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai découvert que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'avais gagné son cœur. »

Il appuya sa main couverte de sang sur sa chemise et sentit l'Étoile du Soir chaude en-dessous.

« Une elfe et un homme ensemble n'est pas si étrange, si ?

\- Non, pas du tout, dit Balin. Mais ce n'est pas à vous que je me référais, de toute façon. »

Oh,  _celui-là._

« Fili et Dernwyn se font la cour, comme nous le savons tous, dit Aragorn. Quant à Kili...

\- Chut, on n'en parle pas, murmura Bofur. »

Il donna un coup de coude à Balin avant d'afficher un large sourire.

« C'est un secret. »

Balin roula des yeux.

« Un secret que, j'espère, son oncle connaît. »

Aragorn était certain que  _tout le monde_  le savait, mais c'était difficile à dire. C'était évident pour lui, mais personne n'avait parlé de la tendresse intime entre Legolas et Kili. Il était clair à chaque contact délicat, chaque doux sourire, qu'ils avaient trouvé chez l'autre le désir de leur cœur. Comment quiconque pouvait le manquer, Aragorn n'en était pas certain. Ce qui n'était que plus amusant quand il considéra qu'ils croyaient être  _discrets._

« Denethor nous attend, dit Gandalf, et Balin cligna des yeux.

\- Denethor ? Il est en vie ?

\- C'est ce que nous avons tous dit, intervint Thorin. »

Il s'avança depuis l'endroit où il parlait avec un jeune homme aux cheveux longs. Aragorn était certain qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient donné la dernière charge.

« Bard et ses hommes vont rester un certain temps au Gondor. Ils sont en bonne santé, et pas fatigués de leurs voyages ou du combat. Il a dit que les orques ont fait demi-tour et se sont enfuis en voyant leur nombre, et qu'aucun n'a été blessé.

\- Tant mieux, dit Aragorn. Ce sont des choses que l'Intendant voudra savoir. »

Plus de soldats avec qui combattre. Avec un peu de chance beaucoup de soldats du Gondor vivaient toujours, et les elfes d'Elrond étaient encore debout. Avec ces armées, peut-être pouvaient-ils affronter ce qui devait encore être fait.

Il suivit Gandalf et les autres tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le sommet du Gondor.

(-)

«  _Bilbon, vous devez vous reposer._

\- Je ne peux pas, marmonna Bilbon entre ses lèvres fissurées. J'y suis presque. »

Plus proche qu'il n'avait jamais été, et le ciel n'était plus noir, mais de plus en plus lumineux, rouge et terrible, tandis qu'il approchait du Mont du Destin. Il voyait la forme de la montagne maintenant, et aurait pu jurer qu'il voyait le chemin qui le mènerait là où il devait aller.

«  _Il faut vous reposer, Bilbon._  »

Bilbon chassa de la main les inquiétudes du Thorin.

« Vraiment, je vais bien, dit-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-  _Tu parles tout seul, chéri. Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas réels. Tu dois t'inquiéter pour toi-même._  »

La voix de sa mère, aussi gentille qu'elle soit, ne disait que la vérité, et Bilbon frissonna. Les cailloux sous sespieds roulaient de part et d'autre à chaque pas traînant qu'il faisait, et ils semblaient bien pointus. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir : ses pieds avaient perdu toute sensation depuis longtemps. Ou peut-être que c'était son esprit, parce que de temps en temps, il ressentait une douleur vive, puis sourde, dans ses pieds, qui disparaissait ensuite. L'esprit était une chose puissante.

Et étant donné que sa mère et Thorin marchaient à ses côtés, eh bien. Une chose effroyablement puissante, en effet.

«  _Bilbon, reposez-vous ici, juste pour un moment_. »

Le rocher que désignait le Thorin semblait assez lisse, et Bilbon pouvait se voir perché dessus, peut-être même dormir. Dormir,  _dormir,_  d'un vrai sommeil. Il pourrait imaginer que c'était son lit dans la Comté, à Cul-de-Sac, ce grand et magnifique lit que ses parents lui avaient laissé. Il était bien trop grand pour un seul hobbit, mais... mais peut-être qu'il était assez grand pour un hobbit et un nain. Un maudit nain exaspérant, merveilleux, gentil, royal qui lui fendait le cœur, qui pourrait dormir à ses côtés comme ils l'avaient fait pendant leur voyage ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas partagé de lit, mais leurs couchages avaient été étendus assez près, à tel point que Bilbon avait compté les cils de Thorin qui s'étalaient sur ses joues quand il dormait. Thorin lui avait dit un jour que les taches de rousseur de Bilbon étaient ce qu'il préférait, et il n'avait _pas_  de taches de rousseur, merci beau-

«  _Bilbon_  ! »

Les cailloux cédèrent soudain et il marchait trop près du bord. Son pied glissa, puis il se retrouva en train de tomber, de se cogner sur quelque chose d'acéré et de  _dur,_  et il continua de rouler et de tomber jusqu'à heurter le sol. Il siffla et essaya de respirer, et ses doigts glissèrent d'abord vers l'Anneau, s'assurant qu'il était toujours là. Il ferma les yeux et sentit sa respiration se calmer au contact froid du métal contre ses doigts. Son bel Anneau...

_À MOI._

Il retira sa main avec une inspiration brusque et s'empressa de s'asseoir. Le cœur battant, il respira profondément, essayant de se forcer à éloigner sa main de l'Anneau. Il donnait toujours l'impression d'être en feu, et sa nuque brûlait de ce qui était autrefois le doux frôlement de la chaîne contre sa peau. Elle avait creusé une rainure profonde dans sa nuque, et chaque fois qu'il l'ajustait, ses doigts revenaient rouges. Ça faisait  _mal,_  mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas douloureux ? Ses mains guérissaie _n_ t mais mal, et il pensait qu'il y aurait peut-être des cicatrices. Il était tombé hier et avait terriblement blessé son oreille, et il avait arraché un morceau de tissu de son pantalon pour la bander et l'empêcher de saigner davantage. Sa cheville... il n'allait même pas y penser, si ce n'est pour constater qu'elle était enflée et faisait peur à voir. Il était reconnaissant que ses pieds soient engourdis. Tout s'engourdissait, et bien qu'il soit content du répit, c'était juste un autre signe que les choses allaient terriblement, terriblement mal.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû passer par là, murmura-t-il. »

Gandalf n'avait jamais eu l'intention qu'il prenne ce chemin, et surtout pas seul. Il ferma étroitement les yeux. Il n'y avait personne qui viendrait pour lui, maintenant. Si un petit hobbit avait tant de mal à entrer au Mordor, comment quelqu'un d'autre était-il censé y entrer ?

L'air était mauvais, et il se mit à tousser, sentant sa poitrine se serrer. Comment pouvait-on respirer l'air et ne pas se sentir malade, il l'ignorait. Peut-être que c'était comme ça que les orques étaient créés : des créatures normales qui respiraient l'air du Mordor.

Ça arriva si vite qu'il ne le vit même pas venir. Une minute il était assis au sol, et la suivante il se faisait soulever par des mains cruelles et puissantes et suspendre au-dessus du sol.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? dit la créature. »

Bilbon fixa avec horreur le groupe d'orques autour de lui. Ce qui l'avait attrapé était plus grand qu'un orque, et encore plus terrifiant.

« ça m'a l'air d'un bon repas ! »

Non. Non, non, oh non, pas avec le Mont du Destin  _juste là_. Bilbon donna un coup de pied qui atteignit la créature à la poitrine, et avec un grognement elle le lâcha. Bilbon s'enfuit en courant, luttant pour s'enfuir, mais une douleur brusque le prit à la tête, et tout devint flou. Il tomba au sol, incapable de se relever. Ses bras et jambes ne fonctionnaient plus, et sa vision tournoya et devint floue. De la douleur, tant de douleur dans sa tête, est-ce qu'il avait été frappé ? Il fallait qu'il se relève, il fallait que...

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le groupe d'orques qui venait l'encercler.


	28. Le dernier répit

Les suites de la bataille étaient toujours le moment le plus dur. Les hommes comme les elfes, du Gondor et du Rohan et de l'ouest, tous étaient éparpillés avec des chevaux et des orques et des Uruk-haï. Aragorn erra sur le champ de bataille, aidant à soulever les blessés afin qu'ils puissent être amenés au Gondor. Arwen était déjà dans la cité, et Elrond était allé l'aider. Mais chercher les blessés était facile, comparé à ce qu'ils avaient fait plus tôt. Voir les Cavaliers soulever avec révérence le corps de Thengel et le déposer sur une carriole, où il avait été emmené au Gondor...

Il se secoua et hissa un Cavalier trébuchant sur ses pieds.

« Nous avons des médicaments et des guérisseurs au Gondor, lui dit Aragorn. »

L'homme hocha la tête avec lassitude, et Aragorn le saisit gentiment par les épaules, aussi bien pour le maintenir en place que pour le stabiliser. Quand l'homme croisa son regard, Aragorn sourit.

« Cette bataille a sauvé la Terre du Milieu.  _Vous_  avez sauvé des vies innocentes du Rohan et du Gondor, et bien d'autres cités sur cette terre que vous ne verrez peut-être jamais. Vous avez bien agi. »

L'homme se redressa à ses mots et hocha la tête.

« Merci, mon seigneur, dit-il. »

Il fut parti avant qu'Aragorn ne puisse le corriger. Était-il prêt à prendre le trône ?

« Aragorn ! appela Gimli. »

Aragorn rejoignit son ami. La compagnie était rassemblée sur le champ, et devant eux se trouvait l'Armée des Morts. Il nota avec chagrin que ni Fili ni Dernwyn n'étaient allés se soigner, et Kili lui-même ne semblait pas se tenir complètement droit. La joue de Thorin s'était refermée toute seule depuis longtemps, mais du sang tachait toujours sa barbe, et Ori semblait avoir une claudication dont Dwalin essayait de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. Gandalf les avait rejoints, réalisa-t-il, et le magicien semblait échevelé mais intact.

Tous regardaient l'Armée des Morts avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'admiration. Aragorn s'avança vers le roi qui attendait.

« Vous nous avez donné notre parole, dit le roi. Libérez-nous.

\- Ils pourraient encore nous servir, dit Gimli. »

Le roi lui adressa un regard furieux. Gimli sembla imperturbable.

« Très pratique dans un combat, ces gens. Z'ont nettoyé le Gondor sans problème.

\- Vous avez donné votre parole ! exigea le roi. »

Aragorn inspira profondément.

« Vous avez plus que rempli votre serment, en n'aidant pas que moi, mais le peuple du Gondor dans le besoin. Je vous libère : soyez en paix. »

Le roi le fixa un long moment, puis il commença à sourire, un sourire sincère de pure joie, et il eut presque l'air vivant. Il ferma les yeux, et dans un soupir l'armée entière commença à disparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le champ de bataille.

Gimli souffla derrière lui.

« Nous allons le regretter.

\- Je n'en doute pas, murmura Aragorn avec un rire. »

Un large groupe approchait de l'est, et Aragorn vit avec grand soulagement que c'était les trois armées qui les avaient rejoints à la fin. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire à quel point il était reconnaissantde leur arrivée àpoint nommé. S'ils n'étaient pas venus... mieux valait ne pas y penser.

« Tauriel ! s'exclama joyeusement Legolas quand le groupe s'approcha assez pour les voir. »

Tauriel les rejoignit rapidement, adressant un bref signe de tête à Aragorn, mais elle n'était pas aussi heureuse que Legolas. Aragorn regarda le sourire de son ami vaciller.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Legolas. »

Tauriel tendit la main pour la placer sur le coude de Legolas – un geste de réconfort. Legolas se redressa, comme s'il attendait le coup.

« Ils sont partis, Legolas. Vers Valinor en Aman, sur l'un des vaisseaux. La Forêt Noire est vide. »

Legolas la regarda fixement, réduit au silence. Autour de lui, la compagnie se rassembla, comme des papillons autour d'une flamme.

« Mon père...

\- Il a suffisamment retrouvé la raison pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, dit doucement Tauriel. Vos frères et lui ont fui les forêts pour aller vers l'Ouest. Ils ont abandonné la Terre du Milieu : les ténèbres étaient trop.

\- Mais on les combat, dit Bofur. On est en train de la reprendre ! Ils ne pourraient pas revenir ? »

Legolas déglutit péniblement.

« On ne peut revenir de l'Ouest, dit-il. »

Sa voix était douce, si douce et pleine de douleur, que même le visage de Dwalin trahit son désir de tendre la main pour le réconforter.

« Ils sont partis.

\- Vous pouvez encore aller avec eux, insista Tauriel. Il est encore temps, Legolas. »

Kili se raidit si brusquement qu'Aragorn ne fut pas certain qu'il respirait encore. Thorin observa son neveu et Legolas, attendant la réponse.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

« Je ne peux pas, dit Legolas en secouant la tête. Le Boisvert est ma maison.

\- Le Boisvert n'existe plus, dit durement Tauriel, mais ses yeux étaient pleins de chagrin. La Forêt Noire est sombre et dangereuse, et il n'y a plus d'elfes à l'intérieur. Tout le monde est parti, et ceux qui sont venus avec moi iront soit en Lothlorien, soit rejoindront les navires. Vous n'avez plus de maison, Legolas.

\- Alors Arda est ma maison, s'énerva Legolas. »

Il était soudain plus en colère qu'Aragorn ne l'avait jamais vu. Même les nains semblèrent surpris de sa colère.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas ce monde. Je  _vais_  rester, et je  _vais_  me battre ! Je trouverai une maison ailleurs, avec les elfes d'Imladris ou de Lorien. Mais je ne partirai pas. »

Il prit une inspiration profonde et tremblante, et sa colère disparut, ne laissant que la peine et le chagrin derrière.

« Je suis... heureux, qu'il soit parti, dit-il enfin. Peut-être pourra-t-il trouver la paix à Valinor, loin des ténèbres qui hantent les bois et son esprit depuis si longtemps. Mais je ne trouverais pas la paix sur les Rivages de l'Ouest. Je ne peux pas partir, Tauriel. Je ne veux pas. »

Tauriel le contempla un long moment, puis hocha fermement la tête.

« Ainsi soit-il, dit-elle. Nous trouverons une autre maison.

\- Je ne vous demanderais pas-

\- Je ne vous quitterai pas, insista-t-elle. Je suis votre garde, votre camarade, votre amie. Si vous faisiez votre maison d'un trou avec les nains, je vous suivrais.

\- Nous avons de très bons trous, merci  _bien,_  dit Kili. »

Derrière lui, Dwalin toussa, essayant de ne pas rire, et Kili devint écarlate quand il réalisa la façon dont ses mots pouvaient être interprétés.

« Des trous de pierre, des trous dans les montagnes, évidemment. Des caves ! Des cavernes, des cavernes de montagne...

\- Kee, la ferme.

\- Mahal soit loué, marmonna Kili. »

Il se couvrit le visage avec embarras. Fili se contenta de secouer la tête.

Enfin, cependant, Legolas eut un sourire, et même le visage impassible de Tauriel craqua suffisamment pour laisser apparaître une étincelle d'amusement. Thorin semblait peiné, mais ses lèvres tressautaient comme s'il avait envie de rire. Gandalf se contenta de rouler les yeux en marmonnant :

« Les Nains. »

Le sourire narquois de Dwalin laissa place à un froncement de sourcil quand il réalisa quelque chose.

« Attendez, votre père ? demanda-t-il. C'est lui qui conduit les elfes ? Et le roi ? »

Legolas déglutit, et Aragorn ressentit de la compassion pour son ami. Il avait longtemps redouté avec Legolas le moment où ces mots viendraient. Aragorn ne prétendait pas connaître les problèmes entre Erebor et la Forêt Noire, mais il savait qu'ils étaient durs. Il pensa à Kili, qui se tenait silencieusement aux côtés de Legolas, et se mordit la lèvre.

Étonnamment, quand les mots arrivèrent, ils ne venaient pas de Legolas, mais de Thorin.

« Legolas est le fils de Thranduil, dit-il à voix basse. »

Dwalin s'étrangla. Même Ori le regarda fixement.

« Il est venu avec nous parce qu'il voulait nous aider dans notre quête. Il a donné son aide et jusqu'à sa vie pour nous assister. »

Il sembla lutter contre lui-même un long moment, mais croisa enfin le regard de Legolas.

« Je suis content que vous soyez venu avec nous, Legolas, fils de Thranduil, dit-il finalement. Vous avez été en tous points honorable et digne. »

Tauriel en resta bouche bée. Même Legolas sembla stupéfait, mais il se remit rapidement.

« J'ai été heureux d'aider : je n'aurais pu vous laisser affronter ce danger seul. Ce n'aurait pas été juste. »

Thorin sourit, comme si Legolas venait de prouver un argument. Dwalin ne resta pas aussi silencieux que son roi.

« Quand est-ce que Thorin l'a découvert ?

\- Je le lui ai dit, peu après que nous ayons commencé notre quête, dit Legolas. Je ne vous ai pas caché délibérément la vérité. Il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Mais je voulais que Thorin le sache : s'il l'avait estimé nécessaire et pertinent pour la quête, je savais qu'il prendrait la bonne décision et vous le dirait. »

Dwalin étrécit les yeux, mais hocha finalement la tête.

« Vous avez une meilleure tête que votre père, ça c'est sûr. »

Legolas se mit lentement à sourire.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis toujours 'pas mal, pour un elfe' ? le nargua-t-il sans malice. »

Dwalin commença à rire.

« Je savais que je vous aimais bien.

\- Nous avons beaucoup à faire, maintenant, dit Gandalf. »

Il se retourna pour regarder Minas Tirith, et ses yeux étaient pleins de chagrin tandis qu'ils regardaient de la fumée monter de la citadelle.

« Denethor nous attend dans la cité.

\- Denethor ? s'exclama Fili. »

Aragorn cligna des yeux avec surprise. Denethor était vivant ?

Gandalf sourit.

« Oui, vivant, et il va bien.

\- Sauf vis-à-vis d'Ecthelion. »

Kili avait marmonné cela dans sa barbe, mais assez fort pour qu'Aragorn l'entendre. Gandalf lui adressa un regard dur, mais Kili lui rendit son regard avec défi. Aragorn fut surpris de la réponse de Kili, comme tout le monde à part Legolas, mais Gandalf semblait s'y être attendu. Il ne l'appréciait pas, mais il s'y était attendu, ce qui ne surprit que davantage Aragorn. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler d'Ecthelion II, c'était en bons termes il avait entendu parler d'un Intendant bon et bienveillant qui protégeait le Gondor. Rencontrer son fils avait perturbé Aragorn, mais maintenant, peut-être allait-il trouver une explication.

Peut-être Ecthelion n'était-il pas le modèle de souverain qu'Aragorn avait entendu.

Gandalf choisir ce moment pour répondre à une partie de sa question.

« Ecthelion était, jusqu'à récemment, sous l'influence du Palantir, ce qui a obscurci son jugement.

\- Ça n'excuse pas la façon dont il traite son propre fils, répliqua Kili. Et si j'ai bonne mémoire, vous avez infligé un  _coup_  dur à Ecthelion pendant le combat. »

Legolas toussa pour dissimuler un sourire.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Gandalf, qui s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui, eh bien. Même les bons amis ont besoin de rappels  _amicaux_ , de temps en temps.

\- Si ça c'est amical, je détesterais être votre ennemi, dit Kili. »

Legolas étouffa un rire, détournant complètement la tête. Aragorn avait une assez bonne idée du genre de "coup " qu'avait reçu Ecthelion, et il se demanda si l'homme était seulement conscient. Gandalf agissait vite et violemment quand il voulait. Le magicien était un guerrier féroce, qu'Aragorn ne voulait jamais contrarier.

« Venez, dit Gandalf, désignant la cité de son bâton. Il y a beaucoup à discuter, et nous devons nous reposer avant notre prochain coup. Nous avons l'avantage avec cette victoire : je ne voudrais pas le perdre. »

Tauriel resta à côté de Legolas tandis qu'ils allaient vers la cité, jetant des regards soupçonneux aux nains. Elle réussit à tenir sa langue. Fili était encore soutenu par Dernwyn et Kili, et Aragorn alla relever la jeune femme, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle fasse soigner ses propres blessures. Bofur s'avança pour aider Fili à traverser la plaine jusqu'au cheval de Gandalf, sur lequel Dernwyn et Fili furent hissés. Kili resta à côté de Legolas.

Bientôt les autres armées s'avancèrent, des elfes que Legolas connaissait, et plusieurs qu'Aragorn reconnut également. Balin, qui avait mené l'armée naine, s'avança et cogna jovialement son front contre celui de Dwalin, qui avait l'air content de le voir. Chaque nain devant lequel passait Thorin s'inclinait profondément avec de grands sourires, et Thorin sembla presque choqué de l'attention. Aragorn avait le sentiment que, s'il devenait jamais roi, il ressentirait la même chose. Il y avait une différence entre se faire dire qu'on était roi, agir comme un roi, et être traité comme un roi.

Arwen était là, qui l'attendait aux portes. Elle courut dans ses bras, semblant se moquer qu'il soit sale et couvert de sang.

« Vous êtes revenu vers moi, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle se recula et sourit.

« Je savais que vous le feriez.

\- Je vous avais fait la promesse, de faire de mon mieux, dit-il. »

Ses cheveux étaient attachés et relevés au-dessus de sa nuque, et ses vêtements étaient ordinaires, les manches soigneusement retroussées pour ne pas gêner ses mains. Pourtant elle avait encore l'air royale et majestueuse, bien que quelque chose soit différent, quelque chose qu'Aragorn n'arrivait pas à situer.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il. »

Arwen hocha la tête.

« Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui a besoin d'être soigné, et je dois y retourner. Mais je voulais, non, j'avais  _besoin_  de vous voir. Je devais vous sentir de mes propres mains, vous voir de mes propres yeux. »

Elle plaça une main sur son cœur, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Aragorn respira profondément et ressentit un tel  _désir_  dans son cœur, de la prendre dans ses bras et de murmurer des douceurs à son oreille. Elle frissonna, comme si elle connaissait ses pensées.

Elle recula, avec réticence, après quelques respirations.

« Je vais vous emmener tous les deux, dit-elle à Fili et Dernwyn. Legolas, voulez-vous m'aider ? »

Legolas hocha la tête et parla doucement à Gripoil dans sa propre langue. Gripoil commença immédiatement à suivre Arwen, et elle mena le cheval, avec Legolas, Tauriel et Kili juste derrière elle.

« Tu devrais y aller, aussi, dit Dwalin à Ori. Ta jambe ne va pas bien du tout.

\- Seulement si tu viens avec moi, dit fermement Ori. Je n'y vais pas seul. »

Dwalin sourit si doucement à Ori qu'Aragorn marqua une pause pour les observer.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu irais seul, dit-il doucement. Pas tant que je suis là. »

Ori commença à sourire. Dwalin juste à côté de lui, ils commencèrent lentement à suivre Arwen. Balin les regarda partir en haussant les sourcils.

« Vous ne saviez pas ? demanda Aragorn, quand il comprit pourquoi le nain les suivait du regard.

\- Oh, j'avais mes soupçons, dit Balin. Mais je ne l'avais pas vu moi-même, pas jusqu'à maintenant. J'admets que je me sens un peu idiot de ne pas l'avoir vu avant. »

Il eut un sourire amusé, et Aragorn se mit à rire.

« Bien sûr, il y a des amours plus...  _évidentes_  visibles parmi vous. »

Il suivit d'un regard pointu le groupe qui disparaissait vite. Aragorn sourit.

« Arwen est ma lumière depuis un certain temps maintenant. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai découvert que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'avais gagné son cœur. »

Il appuya sa main couverte de sang sur sa chemise et sentit l'Étoile du Soir chaude en-dessous.

« Une elfe et un homme ensemble n'est pas si étrange, si ?

\- Non, pas du tout, dit Balin. Mais ce n'est pas à vous que je me référais, de toute façon. »

Oh,  _celui-là._

« Fili et Dernwyn se font la cour, comme nous le savons tous, dit Aragorn. Quant à Kili...

\- Chut, on n'en parle pas, murmura Bofur. »

Il donna un coup de coude à Balin avant d'afficher un large sourire.

« C'est un secret. »

Balin roula des yeux.

« Un secret que, j'espère, son oncle connaît. »

Aragorn était certain que  _tout le monde_  le savait, mais c'était difficile à dire. C'était évident pour lui, mais personne n'avait parlé de la tendresse intime entre Legolas et Kili. Il était clair à chaque contact délicat, chaque doux sourire, qu'ils avaient trouvé chez l'autre le désir de leur cœur. Comment quiconque pouvait le manquer, Aragorn n'en était pas certain. Ce qui n'était que plus amusant quand il considéra qu'ils croyaient être  _discrets._

« Denethor nous attend, dit Gandalf, et Balin cligna des yeux.

\- Denethor ? Il est en vie ?

\- C'est ce que nous avons tous dit, intervint Thorin. »

Il s'avança depuis l'endroit où il parlait avec un jeune homme aux cheveux longs. Aragorn était certain qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient donné la dernière charge.

« Bard et ses hommes vont rester un certain temps au Gondor. Ils sont en bonne santé, et pas fatigués de leurs voyages ou du combat. Il a dit que les orques ont fait demi-tour et se sont enfuis en voyant leur nombre, et qu'aucun n'a été blessé.

\- Tant mieux, dit Aragorn. Ce sont des choses que l'Intendant voudra savoir. »

Plus de soldats avec qui combattre. Avec un peu de chance beaucoup de soldats du Gondor vivaient toujours, et les elfes d'Elrond étaient encore debout. Avec ces armées, peut-être pouvaient-ils affronter ce qui devait encore être fait.

Il suivit Gandalf et les autres tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le sommet du Gondor.

(-)

«  _Bilbon, vous devez vous reposer._

\- Je ne peux pas, marmonna Bilbon entre ses lèvres fissurées. J'y suis presque. »

Plus proche qu'il n'avait jamais été, et le ciel n'était plus noir, mais de plus en plus lumineux, rouge et terrible, tandis qu'il approchait du Mont du Destin. Il voyait la forme de la montagne maintenant, et aurait pu jurer qu'il voyait le chemin qui le mènerait là où il devait aller.

«  _Il faut vous reposer, Bilbon._  »

Bilbon chassa de la main les inquiétudes du Thorin.

« Vraiment, je vais bien, dit-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-  _Tu parles tout seul, chéri. Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas réels. Tu dois t'inquiéter pour toi-même._  »

La voix de sa mère, aussi gentille qu'elle soit, ne disait que la vérité, et Bilbon frissonna. Les cailloux sous sespieds roulaient de part et d'autre à chaque pas traînant qu'il faisait, et ils semblaient bien pointus. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir : ses pieds avaient perdu toute sensation depuis longtemps. Ou peut-être que c'était son esprit, parce que de temps en temps, il ressentait une douleur vive, puis sourde, dans ses pieds, qui disparaissait ensuite. L'esprit était une chose puissante.

Et étant donné que sa mère et Thorin marchaient à ses côtés, eh bien. Une chose effroyablement puissante, en effet.

«  _Bilbon, reposez-vous ici, juste pour un moment_. »

Le rocher que désignait le Thorin semblait assez lisse, et Bilbon pouvait se voir perché dessus, peut-être même dormir. Dormir,  _dormir,_  d'un vrai sommeil. Il pourrait imaginer que c'était son lit dans la Comté, à Cul-de-Sac, ce grand et magnifique lit que ses parents lui avaient laissé. Il était bien trop grand pour un seul hobbit, mais... mais peut-être qu'il était assez grand pour un hobbit et un nain. Un maudit nain exaspérant, merveilleux, gentil, royal qui lui fendait le cœur, qui pourrait dormir à ses côtés comme ils l'avaient fait pendant leur voyage ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas partagé de lit, mais leurs couchages avaient été étendus assez près, à tel point que Bilbon avait compté les cils de Thorin qui s'étalaient sur ses joues quand il dormait. Thorin lui avait dit un jour que les taches de rousseur de Bilbon étaient ce qu'il préférait, et il n'avait _pas_  de taches de rousseur, merci beau-

«  _Bilbon_  ! »

Les cailloux cédèrent soudain et il marchait trop près du bord. Son pied glissa, puis il se retrouva en train de tomber, de se cogner sur quelque chose d'acéré et de  _dur,_  et il continua de rouler et de tomber jusqu'à heurter le sol. Il siffla et essaya de respirer, et ses doigts glissèrent d'abord vers l'Anneau, s'assurant qu'il était toujours là. Il ferma les yeux et sentit sa respiration se calmer au contact froid du métal contre ses doigts. Son bel Anneau...

_À MOI._

Il retira sa main avec une inspiration brusque et s'empressa de s'asseoir. Le cœur battant, il respira profondément, essayant de se forcer à éloigner sa main de l'Anneau. Il donnait toujours l'impression d'être en feu, et sa nuque brûlait de ce qui était autrefois le doux frôlement de la chaîne contre sa peau. Elle avait creusé une rainure profonde dans sa nuque, et chaque fois qu'il l'ajustait, ses doigts revenaient rouges. Ça faisait  _mal,_  mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas douloureux ? Ses mains guérissaie _n_ t mais mal, et il pensait qu'il y aurait peut-être des cicatrices. Il était tombé hier et avait terriblement blessé son oreille, et il avait arraché un morceau de tissu de son pantalon pour la bander et l'empêcher de saigner davantage. Sa cheville... il n'allait même pas y penser, si ce n'est pour constater qu'elle était enflée et faisait peur à voir. Il était reconnaissant que ses pieds soient engourdis. Tout s'engourdissait, et bien qu'il soit content du répit, c'était juste un autre signe que les choses allaient terriblement, terriblement mal.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû passer par là, murmura-t-il. »

Gandalf n'avait jamais eu l'intention qu'il prenne ce chemin, et surtout pas seul. Il ferma étroitement les yeux. Il n'y avait personne qui viendrait pour lui, maintenant. Si un petit hobbit avait tant de mal à entrer au Mordor, comment quelqu'un d'autre était-il censé y entrer ?

L'air était mauvais, et il se mit à tousser, sentant sa poitrine se serrer. Comment pouvait-on respirer l'air et ne pas se sentir malade, il l'ignorait. Peut-être que c'était comme ça que les orques étaient créés : des créatures normales qui respiraient l'air du Mordor.

Ça arriva si vite qu'il ne le vit même pas venir. Une minute il était assis au sol, et la suivante il se faisait soulever par des mains cruelles et puissantes et suspendre au-dessus du sol.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? dit la créature. »

Bilbon fixa avec horreur le groupe d'orques autour de lui. Ce qui l'avait attrapé était plus grand qu'un orque, et encore plus terrifiant.

« ça m'a l'air d'un bon repas ! »

Non. Non, non, oh non, pas avec le Mont du Destin  _juste là_. Bilbon donna un coup de pied qui atteignit la créature à la poitrine, et avec un grognement elle le lâcha. Bilbon s'enfuit en courant, luttant pour s'enfuir, mais une douleur brusque le prit à la tête, et tout devint flou. Il tomba au sol, incapable de se relever. Ses bras et jambes ne fonctionnaient plus, et sa vision tournoya et devint floue. De la douleur, tant de douleur dans sa tête, est-ce qu'il avait été frappé ? Il fallait qu'il se relève, il fallait que...

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le groupe d'orques qui venait l'encercler.


	29. Plan d'attaque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes chères lectrices, ceci est un sérieux avertissement. Profitez du début pour prendre une grande respiration vous n'allez pas pouvoir la relâcher avant quelques chapitres.

« Thorin ? »

Thorin leva les yeux du sol. Gandalf le regarda avec de la compassion dans les yeux.

« Vous avez fait une bonne action, dit-il doucement. »

ç'avait été un moment de bonheur, ne serait-ce que pour un temps court, cela était certain. Quand Fili était venu le voir, demandant sa bénédiction pour épouser Dernwyn devant tout le monde, et il n'avait vu aucune tresse dans ses cheveux, aucune perle ou barrette pour signaler la décision de Fili. Puis son regard avait été attiré sur la main que Fili tenait dans la sienne, et le petit anneau d'or autour de son doigt. Fili avait accepté et embrassé la culture des hommes pour l'honorer, elle et sa famille, et Thorin avait accordé la bénédiction avant que son esprit n'en comprenne le sens. Mais le bonheur sur le visage de Fili, la joie tranquille qu'ils avaient partagé avec la compagnie là-bas, tout cela en avait valu la peine.

Même Kili avait été content, bien qu'il soit resté en arrière, anormalement silencieux. Legolas s'était tenu à côté de lui, presque assez proche pour le toucher, mais aucun n'avait regardé l'autre. C'était la première fois que Thorin avait ri depuis la bataille, et ça avait attiré leur attention.

« Quoi ? avait demandé Kili.

\- Est-ce que  _toi_ , tu vas me demander une bénédiction ? avait demandé Thorin. »

La surprise sur leurs visages avait été amusante, et même Denethor avait souri. Il se souvenait que Kili avait balbutié :

« Te d-demander... pourquoi je te demanderais ? »

Par chance, Bofur lui avait coupé la parole.

« On sait pour Legolas et toi, mon gars. Laisse tomber. »

Le visage de Kili avait viré à un blanc alarmant, tandis que Legolas avait cillé.

« Mais... mais on, je veux dire, vous, on ne l'a dit à personne ! »

Dwalin avait hurlé de rire.

« Mahal, vous croyiez tous les deux que vous gardiez ça  _secret_  ? »

Kili avait failli trébucher sur ses propres pieds, fixant tout le monde qui se mettait à rire. Mais il avait enfin osé venir vers Thorin, les yeux brillants mais pleins d'espoir, et Thorin l'avait gratifié d'un sourire joyeux.

« Tu n'es pas... contre ? avait demandé Kili à voix basse.

\- Je suis amoureux d'un hobbit, Kili, avait-il dit avec un sourire ironique. Je ne peux pas être contre, même si je le voulais. »

Il avait été étrange d'admettre qu'il n'était pas contre, et il avait béni Kili un instant plus tard. Legolas lui avait fait une profonde révérence et la compagnie avait continué à les taquiner sans merci pour avoir été 'tout sauf subtils' en se faisant la cour.

Mais au milieu du bonheur, Thorin s'était retrouvé chagriné de ses propres mots, et il s'était excusé de leur foule joyeuse. Ses neveux étaient vivants, et amoureux. Dwalin avait Ori, et même Aragorn avait trouvé sa reine. Mais Thorin...

Il baissa de nouveau la tête.

« Accorder à Kili une chance d'être avec Legolas, c'est plus que n'importe lequel de vos ancêtres aurait fait, à votre place, poursuivit Gandalf. Mais je sais pourquoi vous vous êtes caché ici, maintenant, quand vous pourriez vous réjouir avec votre famille.

\- Dites-moi que vous le voyez maintenant, se surprit Thorin à supplier. Dites-moi que vous voyez toujours Bilbon. »

Gandalf ne dit rien, et Thorin ferma étroitement les yeux. Chaque jour apportait un nouveau défi, mais aucun ne le rapprochait de Bilbon. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire,  _rien,_  pour aider celui qu'il chérissait le plus dans son cœur.

La broche était lourde dans sa bourse, une pierre de culpabilité qui hantait ses pensées. Son esprit ne cessait de le ramener à leur voyage ensemble, à la façon dont il avait traité Bilbon au début, dont il avait enfin vu la valeur de l'homme devant lui, dont ils avaient partagé leur respiration et s'étaient enlacés et avaient été si amoureux que Thorin ne savait pas comment il l'avait manqué. Mais il l'avait manqué et ignoré, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour le faire sien.

_Ce n'est qu'une babiole._

Le regard dans les yeux de Bilbon, la peine, la  _douleur,_  la diminution de la lumière qui semblait être une étincelle constante chez le hobbit, et qu'il avait éteinte comme on piétine une flamme.

« Cessez immédiatement ces pensées, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, dit sévèrement Gandalf. »

Thorin leva brusquement la tête, surpris, et Gandalf soupira.

« Penser au passé ne vous servira à rien quand vous cherchez le futur.

\- Je  _n'aurai_  aucun futur avec lui à moins de le retrouver, insista Thorin. Je  _dois_  le retrouver.

\- Et nous le retrouverons, j'en suis certain. »

Gandalf regarda Minas Tirith. Il pleuvait, une bonne pluie qui nettoierait le sang sur le sol. Il pensait que les morts avaient enfin été retirés du champ, mais il ne le savait pas. Il avait été trop concentré sur aider là où il pouvait ces derniers jours, à forger des agrafes d'acier et de fer pour soutenir les murs et les arcades brisés jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent reconstruire. Il avait aidé dans les maisons de guérison, secondant les elfes et les hommes comme il pouvait.

« Vous êtes bien reçu ici, au Gondor. Vous vous êtes fait un allié puissant qui vous servira au long de votre règne. »

Il le savait. Il avait entendu les murmures, l'admiration et la quasi-vénération qu'il avait reçus. Il était Thorin de la Forge, Thorin le Fort, Thorin le Tueur d'Orques. Thorin l'Aide du Gondor. C'étaient tous de bons titres. La plupart des autres avaient également gagné des chansons et des surnoms, mais aucun n'avait gagné de louanges autant qu'Aragorn et Arwen. Des murmures de la gentillesse et des talents de l'une, des mains tendres et de la patience de l'autre, s'étaient répandus comme un feu de forêt dans la ville. Quand Aragorn serait annoncé comme roi, il serait bien reçu, et Arwen aussi. Le Gondor soutiendrait Erebor en tant qu'allié puissant, et Thorin savait que son nom serait bien-aimé ici, dans la citadelle blanche.

Bien-aimé. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dont il voulait recevoir cet épithète, et il jeta un regard vers le Mordor avec un cœur tremblant. Bilbon était loin de lui, quelque part, et le seul fait de penser à son gentil hobbit au milieu de la tempête et du mal lui faisait peur.

Gandalf soupira et posa une main sur son épaule. Thorin ne put arracher son regard du Mordor.

« Je pourrais parler pendant des heures des grandes actions que vous avez faites, de l'alliance politique qui a été créée par vos mains, de la bonté dont vous avez fait preuve envers votre famille et des étrangers... mais il n'y a qu'une personne que vous voulez à vos côtés en ce moment, et ce n'est pas moi, alors je vais vous laisser en paix. Quand vous serez prêt, nous nous retrouverons dans la salle du trône pour discuter de notre prochain coup. Et cela, je peux vous l'assurer, aidera celui que vous aimez. »

Sur ces paroles, Gandalf le quitta.

Ses doigts se portèrent d'eux-mêmes vers la bourse, et il en sortit la broche. Elle brillait, même sous la pluie, et il la caressa tendrement du doigt. Il se souvint de la nuit où il l'avait offerte à Bilbon, du sourire qu'il avait placé sur le visage de son bien-aimé. Il se souvint de Bilbon la portant fièrement avec son nouveau manteau et la bordure brodée qui le marquait comme membre de la famille Durin. Thorin avait été si près, _si_   _près,_  du vrai bonheur, et maintenant...

Ses yeux descendirent vers son poignet. Il était déchiré et usé et raide d'avoir été lavé après la bataille, mais le long morceau de tissu était encore en place. S'ils ne retrouvaient jamais Bilbon, si Bilbon ne lui revenait pas, ce serait tout ce qu'il lui resterait de celui qu'il aimait. Ce serait tout ce qu'il aurait pour se souvenir de son beau et courageux hobbit.

Il pensa aux boucles fines et clairsemées, auxoreilles légèrement pointues qui devenaient rouges à la moindre provocation, aux yeux brillants qui l'avaient regardé avec tant  _d'amour-_

Il s'écoula un certain temps avant que Thorin ne retourne à l'intérieur pour rejoindre la salle du trône. Ses pensées étaient sombres et lugubres lorsqu'il arriva là-bas, et seuls quelques membres de la compagnie attendaient. Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il prit place sur l'une des chaises et essaya de respirer.

Quand Balin vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, Thorin accorda à son vieil ami toute son attention. Balin le regarda de haut en bas, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, avant de secouer la tête.

« Je t'avais dit que vous pourriez ne pas le rattraper, n'est-ce pas ? dit le vieux nain, mais il n'y avait pas d'humour dans son sourire. »

Thorin repensa à ce jour, si longtemps auparavant, où ils étaient partis d'Erebor, et il secoua la tête tandis qu'un rire impuissant, frappé de chagrin s'échappait de ses lèvres comme un sanglot.

« J'aurais dû te faire confiance, dit-il. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, la pensée de ce qu'il était parti faire, de ce qu'il avait échoué à faire, l'envahit comme une vague pour le noyer. Il baissa la tête et pleura silencieusement. Bilbon,  _son_ Bilbon, était quelque part dans le Mordor, seul, Mahal, tellement  _seul_ , avec personne pour le défendre tandis qu'il traversait le plus vil des endroits. Kili avait failli lui être arraché par l'orbe voyante enchantée, et Fili et lui avaient été blessés dans la dernière bataille, et ils étaient aussi loin de la paix qu'ils l'avaient jamais été. Cette bataille était loin d'être terminée. Bilbon était loin d'être en sécurité. Et il était loin de là où Thorin aurait pu le serrer contre lui et murmurer des excuses et des mots d'amour.

« Ah, mon gars, murmura Balin. »

Des bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Thorin s'agrippa à Balin comme il l'avait fait après la chute d'Erebor : agrippant ses robes, s'autorisant à sangloter et pleurer ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Et tout comme il l'avait fait le jour oùSmaug avait désolé les terres, Balin le serra dans ses bras et le réconforta.

Quand ses yeux furent douloureux et que son cœur ne put supporter davantage de tristesse, Thorin se força enfin à se lever. Ses joues étaient humides, mais il ne les essuya pas.

« Est-ce que d'autres suivent pour nous rejoindre ? semanda-t-il. »

Il devait être fort. Il le  _devait._  Pour Fili, pour Kili, pour Dernwyn aussi, désormais. Elle faisait partie de sa famille de toutes les façons sauf l'officielle. Peut-être que c'était déjà le cas, depuis le jour où elle s'était battue aux côtés de Fili en Isengard. Et maintenant, maintenant elle n'avait personne. Holdwine pourrait ne jamais se remettre, et Thengel-

Plus de chagrin le frappa comme un coup bien placé, et il se força à prendre une respiration calme. On avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas vaciller maintenant.

Balin attendit que Thorin ait complètement repris son sang-froid pour parler.

« Trop loin pour nous aider. Dain nous vient en aide, mais son but était d'atteindre Erebor et de la renforcer, de peur que d'autres orques essayent de l'attaquer. »

Même si le refus de Dain d'aider Thorin dans sa quête pour Erebor l'agaçait encore, il savait que Dain n'était pas du genre à essayer de le détrôner pour Erebor. Dain se satisfaisait des Montagnes de Fer. Il aimait son peuple, qui l'aimait en retour. Qu'il sorte de son royaume pour aider à préserver Thorin était un cadeau et une excuse de ne pas avoir fourni de forces pour la quête. Thorin reconnaissait une offre de paix quand il la voyait, et il la prendrait.

À ce stade, les autres étaient entrés dans la pièce, la réjouissance de tout à l'heure disparue. Fili et Dernwyn partirent dans un coin, la tête de Fili toujours blessée mais en train de guérir, sa main serrée dans celle de Dernwyn. Kili entra avec Legolas, et tous deux allèrent immédiatement les rejoindre. Les deux frères appuyèrent leurs fronts ensemble un long moment, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre, et Thorin détestait d'avoir amené cette douleur sur eux, cette peur de la mortalité. Ils l'avaient connue, pendant la quête, mais jamais auparavant ils n'avaient été forcés de voir leur frère tomber si bas. Il ne pouvait que remercier Mahal qu'ils soient encore là, encore vivants pour  _avoir_  peur l'un pour l'autre. Legolas croisa son regard à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Thorin lui adressa un signe de tête en remerciements.

Bard entra peu après, ses longs cheveux éloignés de son visage pour les aider à sécher après la pluie. Ses manches étaient retroussées, et ses vêtements humides. Thorin savait qu'il avait aidé le Gondor là où il le pouvait, lui aussi, mais quand Bard regarda vers eux, il fit une révérence à Thorin. Thorin lui rendit un signe de tête, et il sut que Balin n'avait pas demandé de l'aide à cet homme. Bard l'avait offerte, volontairement. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Thorin s'était fait un allié de l'homme. Peut-être même... un ami.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, Gandalf s'avança, ses pas ne faisant pas un bruit.

« Je ne vois plus notre hobbit, dit-il. Bilbon est au-delà de ma vision, maintenant. Il est entré profondément en Mordor. »

Thorin le fixa, réduit au silence. Ce n'étaient pas les paroles qu'il avait espérées. C'était là une mauvaise surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Denethor à mi-voix. Pour nous, pour lui ?

\- Pour lui, ça veut dire que je ne peux rien faire, admit Gandalf avec regret. Je ne peux pas voir s'il a besoin d'aide, ou s'il est blessé. Il est au-delà de ma portée. »

Si ça continuait, le cœur de Thorin allait se déchirer. Il se dressa, incapable de rester assis plus longtemps, seulement pour s'appuyer contre une colonne, se forçant à respirer régulièrement. Il devait être fort, il le  _devait_.

_Bilbon,_   _mon bien_ - _aimé, s'il vous plaît, s'il_   _vous plaît allez bien,_   _vous_   _devez revenir,_   _vous le_   _devez..._

« Pour nous... ça reste à décider. »

Gandalf promena son regard sur le groupe.

« Je ne sais pas comment nous pouvons l'aider. Le Mordor est rempli d'orques et de plus d'Uruk-haï que même Saroumane n'aurait pu appeler à son aide. Des trolls et des wargs attendent également notre hobbit, mais le pire de tous reste l'Œil de Sauron. »

Dans son coin, Kili eut un long frisson. Sans un mot les autres furent là, Fili serrant son frère contre lui, Legolas enroulant une main forte autour desépaules de Kili.

« Si SaurontrouveBilbon,alors tout est perdu. Bilbon ne pourra jamais échapper à ce regard, ou au sort qui le suivra. Le regard de Sauron est fixé sur le Mordor. Bilbon ne peut traverser les plaines jusqu'au Mont du Destin pendant que Sauron regarde, à moins de se cacher avec des orques. »

Et la probabilité en était bien faible.

« Alors détournons son regard. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Aragorn.

« Juste 'détourner son regard', dit Dwalin d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Ouais. On va lui d'mander de regarder ailleurs une minute ou deux. »

Aragorn eut un petit sourire.

« J'ai quelque chose d'encore mieux que ça.

\- Ben voyons. »

Dwalin semblait cependant plus amusé qu'inquiet.

« Nous pouvons attirer les armées du Mordor et braquer son regard sur nous. »

Dwalin s'étrangla. Fili et Kili fixèrent Aragorn, bouche bée. Même Gandalf sembla surpris.

« Les attirer ? demanda Gimli avec incrédulité. Vous voulez dire-

\- Il me cherche désormais, tout comme il cherche Bilbon, insista Aragorn. Vous savez que c'est vrai. L'Armée des Morts ne pouvait être appelée que par le Roi du Gondor, et il doit savoir ce qui s'est passé. Il sait que je suis en vie, et il me craint. Je peux utiliser cela à notre avantage, attirer son armée, vider ses terres. »

Thorin se redressa, et sa respiration était forte et profonde.

« Nous prendrons la pression du regard de Sauron et donnerons à Bilbon l'occasion dont il a besoin. »

Aragorn hocha la tête, le regard approbateur.

« Nous pouvons aider Bilbon de cette façon. »

Enfin,  _enfin,_  il y avait quelque chose que Thorin pouvait faire. Il pouvait faire le bien, il pouvait aider Bilbon. Il se sentit soudain si léger, qu'il eut peur de se mettre à flotter dans les airs.

« En affrontant toutes les forces du Mordor, dit Bofur. »

Il leva les sourcils si haut que son chapeau se souleva. Il attendit puis haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ?

\- Une diversion, dit Legolas en hochant la tête. Je suis d'accord.

\- Une mort certaine, une faible chance de succès, dit Gimli en secouant la tête. Mais qu'attendons-nous ?

\- Mes hommes se tiennent prêts à aider, dit Bard. »

Tauriel en annonça autant des elfes qui étaient venus avec elle. Thorin sentit presque son cœur tambouriner tant il éprouvait de gratitude envers eux.

Gandalf eut un bref sourire, qui ne tarda pas à retomber.

« Sauron soupçonnera un piège, prévint-il. À moins de lui donner une vraie raison d'avoir peur, il ne mordra pas à l'appât. »

Aragorn marqua une pause, mais Thorin pouvait voir qu'il avait déjà sa réponse.

« Avez-vous le Palantir ? demanda-t-il tranquillement. »

Kili inspira brusquement.

« Aragorn, non.

\- C'est la seule façon dont je peux l'atteindre, dit doucement Aragorn. Il le faut. Pour le bien de Bilbon, pour notre bien à tous.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, insista Kili. Cet, cet Œil, vous ne comprenez pas ce que c'est. Il  _brûlera à_   _travers vous._  C'est... »

Il déglutit péniblement et serra ses poings tremblants.

« ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que vous avez déjà combattu, et vous devrez vous battre, et vous battre dur. »

Jamais auparavant Thorin n'avait ressenti tant de peine ou de fierté pour son neveu. Le simple fait de prononcer ces paroles était manifestement douloureux pour Kili, mais il les énonça néanmoins, déterminé à être fort et à ne pas laisser le souvenir de l'Œil le tirer vers le bas. Legolas et Fili se tenaient à ses côtés, refusant de le laisser seul. Quand les yeux de Kili osèrent enfin se lever, Thorin lui fit un sourire aussi fier que possible. Kili eut un sourire tremblant en retour.

Aragorn lui adressa un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

« Je le ferai. Merci. Je n'ai pas envie de faire cela, mais je le dois. Si nous voulons donner une chance à Bilbon, si nous voulons mettre fin au règne de Sauron, alors ce doit être fait. »

Ils pouvaient faire cela. Ils pouvaient aider à protéger Bilbon.

« Je... déteste devoir gâcher l'ambiance, dit Ori avec hésitation, tout sauf content de ce qu'il allait dire, mais si Bilbon tente sa chance, qui nous dit que l'armée ne fera pas demi-tour ? Qui nous dit que Sauron ne détournera pas son Œil ? »

Dwalin commença à répondre, puis s'arrêta. Même Gandalf se mordit la lèvre, incapable de répondre. Thorin sentit son cœur s'enfoncer. Si proches. Ils avaient été si proches, et pourtant...

« On leur coupe la route. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Kili.

« Leur couper la route ? demanda Dernwyn avec incrédulité. Je croyais que c'était Fili qui avait une blessure à la tête, pas vous. »

Fili lui fit une grimace mais ne put retenir le sourire sur son visage.

« Gandalf peut le faire, dit Kili. En fait, ce sera la partie la plus facile de cette idée. »

Gandalf lui adressa un regard qui était loin d'être amusé.

« Kili, aussi bonne que soit votre foi en moi, il y a des choses qui sont au-delà même de mes talents. Comment attendez-vous de moi que je leur 'coupe la route', comme vous dites ? Quels moyens pensez-vous que je possède pour arrêter une armée ? »

Kili haussa les épaules, mais c'était un geste triomphant, comme si Gandalf avait dit  _exactement_  ce qu'il voulait qu'il dise.

« Vous savez appeler les Aigles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lentement Gandalf commença à sourire.

« Il est rare que je puisse dire cela, mais c'est une idée merveilleuse que vous avez là. »

Kili s'illumina sous le compliment, puis marqua une pause, comme s'il vérifiaitqu'il avait aussi été insulté. Bofur ricana.

Aussi amusant qu'il soit de taquiner Kili – encore plus de le voir répondre de cette manière si insouciante typique de  _Kili_  – Thorin ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Gandalf.

_C'était_  un bon plan.

(-)

La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait vu des orques autour de lui, qui riaient tandis qu'il essayait de se défaire de ses liens pour s'enfuir.

La deuxième fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait vu l'orque qui l'avait déjà assommé deux fois, et on lui avait dit de commencer à marcher, parce qu'il avait des jambes.

La troisième fois qu'il se réveilla, il sentit quelque chose de froid contre son poignet, et ses poumons étaient lourds dans sa poitrine. Bilbon se débattit et entendit des chaînes cliqueter autour de lui. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, il se retourna pour regarder autour de lui.

Il était attaché au plafond par les bras et suspendu dans les airs. Il se sentait trop étiré, son corps pendu douloureusement, et ses pieds bien trop loin du sol. Il était dans une sorte d'alcôve, et il pouvait seulement entendre d'autres êtres bouger autour de lui, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient exactement, ou de combien il y en avait. Cela combiné à ses poumons, qui ne marchaient pas bien pour une terrible raison inconnue, l'effrayait.

Son épée. Son épée avait disparu. Son sac était ailleurs, et même sa fiole de lumière n'était plus dans sa poche. Sa chemise avait disparu, aussi. Son pantalon était toujours là, mais tout le reste avait disparu. Y compris...

Bilbon se débattit frénétiquement mais ne put sentir le balancement de la chaîne autour de son cou. L'Anneau. L'Anneau avait  _disparu_. Les menottes cliquetèrent au-dessus de lui et il toussa, longtemps et fort, ses poumons cherchant désespérément de l'air. Quand il réussit à reprendre sa respiration, il s'aperçut qu'un orque avait passé le coin.

« Oh, il est réveillé, dit-il. »

Il le reconnut de la marche des derniers jours. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps conscient, mais il se souvenait de celui-là. Difficile de ne pas se souvenirde l'orque qui n'arrêtait pas de le frapper à la tête pour l'assommer.

Il se dirigea vers lui, léchant ses lèvres noires, et Bilbon frissonna et essaya de se pencher en arrière.

« T'es une bonne friandise, dit-il. Mais j'aime que mes repas se débattent. »

Il se pencha en avant, comme pour lui mordre l'oreille, et Bilbon poussa un cri et essaya de se jeter en arrière. Les chaînes refusèrent de bouger d'un pouce. Ses poignets le brûlaient et glissaient dans les menottes de métal.

Par chance, l'orque fut arrêté par celui plus large qui avait attrapé Bilbon.

« Bas les pattes ! gueula-t-il. »

L'orque fit un bond en arrière, fusillant l'autre du regard.

« Il est pour le Maître, comme tout le reste !

\- Mais on l'a trouvé, geignit le petit orque. Pourquoi on peut pas le manger ? Toi et moi, on partag'rait un r'pas. Tu f'rais pas ça pour moi ?

\- Il est pour Sauron, insista le large orque. »

Il observa Bilbon d'un air soupçonneux, et Bilbon se pencha en arrière.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi il se baladait dans le coin, tout seul.

\- Y s'est perdu, j'm'en fiche, dit le petit orque. »

Il fixa Bilbon de ses yeux noirs et perçants.

« L'a pas beaucoup d'graisse, mais j'm'en fiche. Je l'mang'rai quand même. C'est d'la viande fraîche.

\- Il est pour  _Sauron_  ! cria le large orque. Tu t'approches encore de lui et je t'éventre ! »

Le petit orque siffla mais laissa enfin Bilbon en paix. Bientôt ils ne furent que des ombres sur le mur, et Bilbon commença à paniquer.

S'ils emmenaient l'Anneau et lui à Sauron, tout était perdu. Encore maintenant, il avait de la chance qu'ils n'aient pas essayé l'Anneau ou deviné ce que c'était. Mais il n'était pas là, pas plus que les perles à côté, ou le pendentif de cheval que lui avait offert Thengel. Disparu, tout avait disparu.

Bilbon ferma les yeux mais sentit quand même la brûlure des larmes. Il était tellement fatigué, et maintenant il était suspendu dans une petite alcôve il ne savait où, prisonnier des orques, fatigué et sale et étourdi. Et maintenant l'Anneau avait  _disparu._

« Bilbon. »

Bilbon leva les yeux en entendant la voix douce, si douce. Soudain il n'était plus dans l'alcôve sombre mais dans un champ herbeux, et devant lui se trouvait la Dame Galadriel. Elle lui sourit gentiment, un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

« Aidez-moi, murmura-t-il. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi. »

Elle sembla regarder droit à travers lui, et il se demanda si elle voyait les ténèbres entrer dans son cœur, si l'Anneau avait commencé à pourrir en lui. Il savait que oui. Sa voix l'avait nargué tandis qu'il marchait avec les orques jusqu'ici. Il l'avait imploré de le mettre au doigt, d'échapper aux orques quand ils le frappaient et le blessaient. Il lui avait murmuré à quel point il serait facile de tous les tuer, de régner sur eux, de les mettre à terre comme ils l'avaient fait pour lui. Il lui disait maintenant de le retrouver, de le placer sur son doigt. Il baissa la tête avec honte. Si proche, tellement proche... et il leur avait tous fait défaut.

« Reprenez courage, lui dit-elle. »

Il releva lentement la tête. Ses poumons lui firent mal quand il fit cela, et il ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que respirer était dur, mais qu'il était ailleurs, dans un  _bon_  endroit. Quelque part où il y avait du soleil et de l'herbe chaude et une brise calme et douce.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, et il se retrouva toujours attaché.

« S'il vous plaît, implora-t-il.  _S'il vous plaît_.

\- Si vous ne pouvez le faire, personne le peut, lui dit-elle, et il s'immobilisa. Vous  _devez_  faire cela. »

Elle tendit de nouveau la main, juste hors d'atteinte. Bilbon ferma étroitement les yeux, et essaya si fort de l'atteindre, mais sa main ne voulait pas se libérer.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était plus la Dame devant lui, mais Thorin, avec une main tendue.

« Venezavecmoi, le pressa Thorin tandis que l'herbe murmurait autour d'eux. Bilbon, venez. »

Bilbon pinça les lèvres et  _tira_ , et sa main se tendit immédiatementvers celle de Thorin. L'herbe et le soleil disparurent, et Thorin avec eux, et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le large sourire de Galadriel avant qu'il ne soit de retour dans l'alcôve, seul.

Mais sa main était toujours tendue devant lui. Bilbon cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Son poignet semblait à vif et déchiré, du sang coulant le long de son bras, mais ses doigts étaient tous là, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'était libéré. Il pencha la tête en arrière le plus loin possible et découvrit une menotte vide se balançant doucement au-dessus de lui. Il était trop petit pour elles, réalisa-t-il avec un sursaut. Il n'était pas de la bonne taille pour la menotte, il était  _trop petit_. Il avait juste eu besoin du sang pour aider sa main à glisser. Et ça signifiait qu'il pouvait se libérer, il pouvait s'enfuir, il pouvait libérer son autre main et courir-

Le petit orque apparut dans son champ de vision, et Bilbon sauta frénétiquement vers la menotte pour s'y accrocher. Quand l'orque regarda vers lui, Bilbon était suspendu comme il était censé l'être. Ses doigts le brûlaient en agrippant la menotte vide, mais au bout d'un moment, l'orque marmonna quelque chose sous sa barbe et s'installa sur un petit tabouret près de l'alcôve. Le large orque n'était nulle part en vue.

_Ils se tournent les uns contre les autres aussi facilement que contre un nouveau-né._

Les paroles de Mablang résonnèrent soudain à ses oreilles, et Bilbon dit d'un ton hésitant :

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

\- T'emmener à notre Maître, le Seigneur Noir, dit l'orque avec un grand sourire. »

Ses dents étaient noires et brillantes de crasse, et Bilbon frissonna de dégoût.

« Il te fera parler, bien assez tôt.

\- Et mes affaires ? demanda-t-il, incapable de se retenir. »

L'orque se mit à rire.

« J'vais en garder certaines pour moi. Z'ont pas toutes besoin d'aller au Seigneur, et qu'est-ce qu'il f'rait du butin, detoute façon ? »

L'Anneau nefut pasmentionné _._ Bilbon inspira etsentit ses poumons brûler.

« Eh bien, je suis content d'avoir mangé avant que vous me capturiez, alors, dit-il. »

Au mot 'mangé', l'orque perdit soudain son sourire et se pencha en avant. Bilbon déglutit et continua aussi naturellement que possible.

« Quel repas délicieux, meilleur que le gruau que vous m'avez donné pendant le voyage. »

Le pire gruau qui soit, et il l'avait seulement avalé pour garder des forces. Il était presque reconnaissant d'avoir été inconscient la plupart du temps, s'épargnant de devoir en manger plus de deux fois.

« De la sauce et de la viande, hmmm. Délicieux. »

L'orque avait l'air de baver. Encouragé, Bilbon poursuivit.

« Je ne me souviens pas du type de viande, mais elle était fraîche, comme achetée au marché le jour même. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour de la viande... fraîche... juteuse. »

L'orque s'avança lentement vers lui, et Bilbon faillit lâcher la menotte de sa main libre tandis que son cœur commençait à tambouriner. Faillit. Il ne s'enfuirait jamais s'il faisait ça, cela dit. Pas quand l'orque le regardait comme un festin rare. Il déglutit et essaya de ne pas se pencher en arrière ?

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de  _viande_   _fraîche_  par ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'orque grogna et se pencha en avant, montrant les dents, et Bilbon ferma les yeux.

« Ne me mangez pas ! cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il put. »

Tout ce qu'il ressentit fut la respiration chaude dans son cou, puis l'orque fut tiré en arrière.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! rugit le grand orque. »

Il donna un coup de poing qui poussa le petit orque à tirer une larme tordue. Bilbon entendait le fracas du métal et les grognements de la bataille tandisqu'il tirait sur son autre poignet. Il saignait, il le savait, et en tirant fort il se libéra enfin. Il tomba au sol, incapable de rester debout. Le combat continuait toujours.

Avec hésitation il passa la tête hors de l'alcôve. C'était une pièce circulaire, large et pleine d'autres orques qu'il n'avait pas entendus. Des escaliers dans le coin opposé contenaient encore d'autres orques qui venaient se joindre à la mêlée. Le mur à sa droite était vide, et Bilbon commença lentement à le contourner. Une table n'était pas loin, et il y trouva toutes ses affaires juste devant lui. La chaîne avec l'Anneau et les perles, il la passa rapidement sur sa tête, et il essaya d'ignorer à quel point ça faisait du bien d'avoir de nouveau l'Anneau à sa place. Son épée et la fiole étaient là aussi, et sa chemise, de même que le bouton de son manteau. Quand le tissu sembla bizarre contre sa peau, il réalisa qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. La cotte de mithril. Mais il ne restait rien sur la table.

L'orque l'avait prise. Et son sac avait disparu. Bilbon essaya de chercher dans la pièce, mais il était introuvable. Le combat commençait à devenir mortel, et deux corps tombèrent au sol. S'ils le trouvaient maintenant, il était mort. Il rampa vers les escaliers et commença à descendre.

Il ne respira pas avant d'être sorti du bâtiment. De l'extérieur, ça ressemblait à une tour, et il entendait encore le combat à travers les fenêtres ouvertes plus haut. Il se frotta les poignets et frissonna.

Puis il se figea. Ses poignets. Ses poignets  _nus._  Le tissu brodé avait disparu.

La broche. La cotte de mithril. Le morceau brodé de son manteau, la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de Thorin, et ils avaient tous  _disparu._  Cela suffit à le faire tomber à genoux, et il faillit pleurer. Il ne restait  _rien_  de Thorin, désormais. Rien qu'un souvenir de ses yeux bleus vif, sa barbe noire, son sourire content-

_Des yeux en colère, rageurs, des mains le secouant par-dessus le mur, des rugissements de fureur, juste une babiole et rien de plus._

Bilbon chassa le souvenir, une main sur sa tête. Il devait continuer d'avancer. Ils ne tarderaient pas à découvrir qu'il avait disparu. Il sentait encore la respiration de l'orque sur son cou, sentait leursmains l'agripper, le frapper, le pousser au sol, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il voulait être à la maison, il  _voulait être à la maison._

Il se força à se relever et serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant, il ne pouvait pas vaciller maintenant. Il essaya de regarder autour de lui à travers ses larmes. Là, le Mont du Destin. Plus proche maintenant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et il était presque à sa porte. Ils l'avaient emmené plus près, alors. Pas plus loin. C'était une bénédiction, n'est-ce pas ?

Il toussa, une toux longue et terrible qu'il essaya de couvrir de ses mains. Ellesemblait tellement forte, et soudain Bilbon fut  _terrifié._  Il leur avait à peine échappé, ainsi qu'à la mort qu'ils avaient prévu pour lui, et maintenant,  _maintenant_  ses poumons décidaient de se rebeller contre lui comme ils l'avaient fait dans les Montagnes Blanches avec tant de volume ?

Il ne regarda pas en arrière : il se mit juste à courir. Et il savait qu'ils seraient juste derrière lui.

Le Mont du Destin, il était presque au Mont du Destin, il pouvait monter, il pouvait  _faire ça_.

Il posa un pied déchiré devantl'autre et continua de courir avec une énergie qu'il n'avait pas. Il devait avancer.  _Si vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, personne ne le peut._

Derrière lui, les cris des orques se firent plus forts.

Il pressa le pas.


	30. Pour Bilbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scène de bataille, donc descriptions de violence.

Ça semblait irréel, ou presque, de chevaucher sur le même champ de bataille où ils s'étaient trouvés moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Le sol étaient encore taché de leurs combats, bien que la pluie en ait nettoyé la majeure partie. Aujourd'hui, la Terre du Milieu serait témoin d'une autre bataille.

Aragorn se força à agripper Andúril de la main, faisant brûler sa peau contre la poignée. Cela le soulagea de la piqûre qui semblait avoir commencé à résider sous sa peau. Depuis que...

Enfin. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de douter désormais. Et quelque part, dans un endroit que seul Gandalf connaissait, deux Palantiri étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, empêchant que quiconque les utilise encore.

Kili ne cessait de le regarder de côté, cependant, son inquiétude évidente. Même avec ses cheveux à moitié tirés en arrière, un style qui trahissait son âge, il semblait terriblement innocent et jeune. Fili, aussi, ne cessait de le regarder avec inquiétude, tout comme Legolas. Et Thorin. Et Dwalin.

À en croire Gandalf, il leur avait donné des raisons de s'inquiéter. Il avait fait face au terrible Œil de Sauron seul, et lui avait montré Andúril, et donné son serment. À ce moment, il s'était senti grand et fort, comme un arbre avec de profondes racines, et il avait  _ressenti_  la victoire qu'ils prendraient. Il avait tenu le Palantir dans sa main, et il n'avait pas eu peur du feu ou de l'Œil.

Puis Sauron avait riposté. Rapidement, silencieusement, mais horriblement. Il n'avait pas dit un mot tandis qu'il montrait à Aragorn ce qu'il craignait le plus : le Gondor, s'écroulant et ne devenant rien de plus qu'une cité fantôme vide. Ses compagnons et amis, morts sur le champ de bataille. Arwen, poussant son dernier soupir tandis que sa mortalité lui était arrachée.

_Alors seulement Sauron avait parlé. Je mettrai fin à tout ce qui t'est cher, et tu ne verras jamais le trône. L'Anneau sera à moi, et je verrai ton cœur tomber avant que ta propre vie ne soit prise._

Quand ils l'avaient trouvé, Gandalf disait que le Palantir était au sol, silencieux et froid. Ils disaient qu'il avait simplement été assis par terre à regarder dans le vide. Ils l'avaient appelé pendant une heure, à ce qu'on lui avait dit, et c'était seulement alors qu'Ori avait eu une idée.

Aragorn ne se souvenait de rien de tout cela. Il se souvenait seulement d'avoir lentement vu le monde se reconstituer devant lui, sa main brûlant là où Sauron l'avait touché, et le beau visage d'Arwen, vivante, devant lui, lui murmurant en Sindarin. Elle l'avait ramené, par son toucher et son amour, et elle était restée avec lui tandis qu'il revenait lentement du cauchemar où Sauron l'avait plongé.

Elle était au Gondor, maintenant. Son père chevauchait avec eux tandis qu'ils traversaient les plaines et se dirigeaient vers la Porte Noire. Ils étaient assez proches maintenant pour qu'il puisse la voir, se détachant haut dans le ciel. Elle avait l'air d'une dent sciée, une infection qu'il fallait arracher de la terre avant que la guérison ne puisse commencer.

Un cheval s'approcha de lui, et Aragorn retint un soupir.

« Je vais bien, insista-t-il auprès d'Elrond. Tout comme Kili. Et Fili. Et Dernwyn. »

Bien que cela ait généré une sacrée dispute, et presque la fin d'un mariage avant qu'il n'ait commencé.

Au final, Fili avait énoncé ses peurs, de la perdre quand il venait juste de la trouver, et Dernwyn avait parlé des siennes, de Thengel qui était mort devant elle, d'avoir été aux côtés de Fili pendant deux batailles maintenant.

« N'essayez pas de me protéger, je ne resterai pas, avait-elle insisté. Vous pourrez mieux me protéger si je suis à côté de vous. J'ai besoin d'être là avec vous. Je le  _dois_. »

Il avait finalement accepté, jurant qu'il ne quitterait pas son côté. Il chevauchait maintenant, le front encore rouge et en train de guérir de sa dernière blessure. Mais ni Fili ni Kili n'avaient permis qu'on les laisse derrière, et quand Thorin leur avait dit en termes définitifs qu'ils n'étaient pas en état de combattre, Kili avait bandé son arc et tiré une flèche droit dans le biscuit que Dwalin avait été sur le point de manger à travers la pièce. Dwalin avait incendié Kili du regard,puis dit à Thorin :

« Laisse-le se battre, et va me chercher un autre biscuit. S'il tire sur un autre, personne ici ne sera content de ce que je ferai. »

Aragorn jeta un regard au nain en question et le trouva en train de chevaucher devant Legolas. Fili et Dernwyn partageaient également un cheval. Apparemment, aucun membre de la compagnie n'avait pensé du bien de rester en arrière pour ce dernier combat. Bien qu'il sache qu'aucun d'eux ne chevauchait pour la gloire ou la valeur. Ils chevauchaient tous pour un petit être auquel ils s'étaient attachés, qui était prêt à donner sa vie pour les sauver tous.

« Vous avez raison de penser qu'ils se battent pour Bilbon. Mais je sais que vous vous battez aussi pour une autre raison. »

Aragorn se tourna vers Elrond, surpris.

« Est-ce mal de se battre pour plus d'une raison ?

\- Non, pas du tout, approuva Elrond. »

Mais quand il regarda Aragorn, il y avait une férocité dans ses yeux, qu'Aragorn n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

« Je vous le dis tout de suite : je n'étais pas d'accord avec le choix d'Arwen. Elle devrait être avec son peuple, pour pouvoir un jour faire voile vers les Terres Immortelles. Je ne peux supporter l'idée qu'elle reste ici pour se faner. »

Aragorn n'agrippa que plus fort la poignée de son épée. Le souvenir d'Arwen mourant dans la vision de Sauron était encore trop proche pour lui. Il ressentait la même douleur que si elle était vraiment morte, qu'elle ne l'attendait pas au Gondor. Elrond soupira.

« Mais je ne suis pas elle. Et, pou mon amour, je serais également resté affronter les âges, plutôt que d'être seul à jamais. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ce choix, mais à elle. Et elle l'a fait. »

Il regarda Aragorn, qui le fixa, stupéfait de ses paroles.

« Je dois avouer que je suis heureux que ce soit vous qu'elle ait choisi, dit-il. Vous êtes un homme bon. Vous êtes devenu plus que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer vous voir devenir. Et bien que vous soyez jeune, je sais que ce chemin, cette couronne, auraient toujours été vôtres, au final. Le sort se tourne et retourne à sa guise, mais certaines choses auront toujours lieu. Y compris la décision d'Arwen. »

Il adressa un hochement de tête à Aragorn, qui le rendit silencieusement. Elrond s'éloigna pour mener de nouveau ses troupes, laissant Aragorn regarder devant lui, ébahi. Une bénédiction. Elrond lui avait donné sa  _bénédiction._  C'était plus qu'Aragorn n'avait jamais espéré recevoir.

Cela ne le rendit que plus déterminé à mener ce combat.

Quand ils atteignirent la Porte Noire, personne ne bougea pendant un certain temps. Ils fixèrent tous avec effroi la taille de la porte, le mal qui semblait irradier du bâtiment. C'était comme du poison, et la puanteur était celle de la mort. Pendant un moment, la peur saisit son cœur, et il ne put bouger.

Ce fut Thorin qui parla le premier.

« Après vous, Roi de la Cité Blanche, dit-il à voix basse. »

Aragorn se souvint d'un temps où il avait offert les mêmes mots à Thorin, quand ils avaient pourchassé les orques après l'enlèvement de Fili et Kili. Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Aragorn de prendre la décision de les mener de l'avant.

Il inspira profondément et pinça les lèvres.

« Allons à sa rencontre, dit-il. »

Il parla seulement assez fort pour que ceux qui l'entouraient puissent l'entendre, et ensemble la compagnie chevaucha vers la porte.

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant elle, et Aragorn appela :

« C'est moi, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur ! Que Sauron s'avance pour défendre ce qu'il prétend être à lui ! »

Rien n'arriva.

« Est-ce que l'Œil a bougé ? murmura Gimli. »

Personne ne dit rien, donnant au jeune nain sa réponse. Aragorn éleva encore la voix.

« Sauron ne s'avancera-t-il pas ? Ou renoncera-t-il à ses terres si facilement ? »

Il y eut un grincement fort tandis que la porte commençait à s'ouvrir. Tout le monde fit immédiatement reculer son cheval, la main sur son arme. Mais les portes ne s'ouvrirent que pour laisser passer une silhouette perchée sur une petite créature. Celle-ci était loin d'être aussi impressionnante ou saisissante que la silhouette qu'elle portait : elle était étrangement proportionnée, et habillée uniquement de noir. La moitié de son visage était couverte d'un heaume noir, et l'autre moitié était toute en dents. Elle afficha un sourire, exposant des os et des gencives jaunis.

Puis elle leur parla, d'une voix douce et misérable.

« Mon Maître vous souhaite la bienvenue, dit-elle, et sa tête se pencha si vite sur le côté qu'Aragorn ne la vit pas bouger. Quel message puis-je délivrer pour vous ? »

Aragorn fit avancer son cheval, voyant Gandalf et Thorin le flanquer.

« Dites à Sauron que s'il quitte ces terres immédiatement, il ne souffrira aucune perte, et que nous l'autoriserons à partir en paix, dit-il fermement. »

Déjà la créature hurlait de rire.

« On ne négocie pas avec mon Maître, dit-elle. Mais mon Maître n'est pas un hôte entièrement disgracieux : il vous offre un cadeau pour être venu sur ses terres. »

Elle sortit alors quelque chose de brillant et lumineux, si lumineux qu'Aragorn fut presque incapable de la regarder. Cela semblait être une sorte de cotte de mailles, mais Aragorn n'en avait jamais vue de pareille. Il cligna des yeux, sans comprendre.

Le cri étranglé derrière lui lui fit faire volte-face. Fili et Kili fixaient avec horreur la cotte de mailles, et Thorin avait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup.

« Bilbon, murmura Balin. »

Il avait les yeux écarquillés et un regard de détresse, et Gandalf le fit taire. Mais la créature avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, et elle ricana.

« Si vous voulez le savoir, il a souffert mille tourments de la main de mon maître, dit-il, et Thorin eut un soupir tremblant de chagrin. On ne le croirait pas, à en juger par sa taille, mais il a duré longtemps. Très, très,  _très_  longtemps. »

Il jeta la cotte de mailles à Kili, qui s'empressa de l'attraper et de la serrer contre lui. Le nain fusilla la silhouette du regard à travers ses larmes, et elle fit un 'tss tss' réprobateur.

« Tant d'hostilité, et nous vous offrons des cadeaux, dit-elle. »

Elle inclina de nouveau la tête.

« Quelle réponse dois-je donner à mon Maître ? »

Aragorn fit avancer son cheval, etsoudain la main sur son épée avait un but. Avec un cri et une vitesse qui lui était propre il sortit son épée de son fourreau et trancha le coup de la créature. La tête tomba dans la poussière, et la créature grogna et s'enfuit derrière la porte. Quand Aragorn jeta un regard en arrière vers la compagnie, tous le fixèrent avec choc.

« Je ne crois pas à ses dires, dit Aragorn. Je n'y croirai jamais ! Bilbon est vivant, sans quoi nous serions tous déjà perdus ! »

L'espoir commença à renaître sur leurs visages, bien qu'il prenne la forme de la fureur sur celui de Thorin. Trop longtemps le nain avait été séparé de Bilbon, et on lui avait raconté trop de mauvaises choses sur le voyage de son bien-aimé. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'un homme pouvait supporter avant que ça ne devienne trop. Ce serait la rage et la rage seule qui porterait Thorin vers son hobbit. Et Aragorn lui ouvrirait un chemin.

Il retourna vers leur armée tandis que la Porte Noire commençait à s'ouvrir davantage. Le bruit des orques en marche sembla résonner partout, et le nombre derrière la porte était terrifiant. Aragorn regarda les hommes, les elfes, et les nains, et il vit de la peur chez chacun d'entre eux. De la peur qui voulait saisir leurs cœurs. De la peur qui voulait saisir le sien, et il sut alors que le regard de Sauron était posé sur eux.

_Faites que ce soit assez. S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit assez._

Aragorn leva son épée.

« Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur, dit-il, et cela attira leur attention. Mais ne la laissez pas faire ! Nous sommes venus jusqu'ici et nous avons mené de nombreux combats ensemble. Nous avons fait ce qu'on disait impossible : nous nous tenons  _ensemble_  ! Elfes d'Imladris et de la Forêt Noire, Nains d'Erebor, hommes du Rohan et du Gondor, nous ne nous battrons pas seuls, maisunis pourprotéger nos terres, nos peuples, et nos familles. »

Les orques continuèrent de marcher. Tout ce qu'avait Sauron était là contre eux, maintenant, et le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient prendrait peut-être fin aujourd'hui. Seulement s'ils le permettaient, jura-t-il, et ils ne  _permettraient pas que cela se produise._

« Aujourd'hui, nous décidons du sort de la Terre du Milieu ! Aujourd'hui nous libérons nos terres des ténèbres qui nous hantent depuis trop longtemps ! Un jour, peut-être, nous céderons à nos peurs. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Peuples du monde libre, je vous ordonne de tenir et de vous battre unis ! Combattez avec moi et les uns pour les autres ! »

Le rugissement qui monta noya le son de l'armée en approche, et Aragorn leva haut son épée. Il avait l'impression que Sauron lui-même le fixait directement, le regardait, et Aragorn eut un grand sourire. Il n'aurait pas peur, ni maintenant, ni plus jamais. Pas quand ils avaient une chance d'être libres de la peur et des ténèbres.

Un large hurlement leur fit marquer une pause, et Aragorn vit soudain une multitude de trolls s'avancer.

« Eh bien voilà un défi, dit Dwalin. »

Aragorn respira de nouveau. Il n'était pas seul, il y avait d'autres personnes à ses côtés. De bons amis qui se battraient pour lui et avec lui.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru me battre et mourir aux côtés d'un elfe, dit Gimli. »

Dwalin eut un grognement. Legolas se contenta de sourire.

« Et que pensez-vous de vous battre et de vivre aux côtés d'un ami ? »

Gimli commença à sourire, et ce fut Dwalin qui répondit.

« Oui. Ça nous pouvons le faire. »

Il sourit à Legolas.

D'autres orques commencèrent à se déverser.

« Vous prenez les trois mille sur la gauche, je prends les trois mille et un sur la droite, dit Kili, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. »

Aragorn descendit de cheval. Des chevaux ne serviraient à rien contre les trolls. Ou contre l'orque pâle qui s'avança devant eux, son armure d'os toujours tachée de sang.  _Bolg_. Il sut alors que l'orque serait le combat de Thorin. Déjà le nain tirait son épée et se laissait glisser de son cheval. Son armure dorée que Balin lui avait apportée bougeait bien avec lui, comme si elle avait été forgée pour lui et ce combat. La propre armure d'argent d'Aragorn semblait légère et fluide, et il dut baisser les yeux vers l'arbre argenté pour se rappeler qu'il la portait.

Aragorn fit un pas en avant, le premier à briser la ligne qui s'était formée contre l'armée orque en approche. Il jeta un regard à ses compagnons, ses amis, qui avaient voyagé avec lui à travers la Terre du Milieu pour se battre à ses côtés contre Sauron. Il pensa à ceux qui étaient tombés pour soutenir leur combat, à l'armée qui avait tou _t_  donné pour se dresser ici aujourd'hui contre Sauron. Du roi bon et aimable qui s'était battu et était mort à leurs côtés pour leur donner cette chance.

Tout cela pour un petit hobbit qui, s'il pouvait les voir maintenant, serait stupéfait et embarrassé de l'attention. Aragorn pouvait presque voir la tête du petit homme tandis que Bilbon s'agiterait et insisterait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être tous là pour  _lui,_  n'est-ce pas ?

Aragorn sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

« Pour Bilbon, dit-il. »

C'était à la fois un serment et une promesse. Puis il se retourna et commença à courir.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le rugissement de leur armée monta, et ils couraient derrière lui vers la ligne de l'armée orque. Bolg gronda et mena son armée dans une charge, et Aragorn put voir les trolls au lointain, avançant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Le nuage au-dessus d'eux bloquait la lumière du soleil, et il n'y aurait pas de répit. Ce combat déciderait de tout.

Il respira et pensa au petit hobbit qui lui avait parlé, cette nuit-là en Lorien. Il connaissait à peine Aragorn, mais avait juré qu'il ferait un bon roi. Le hobbit avait vu le bien chez tout le monde, et de le penser seul, derrière l'armée des orques...

Aragorn leva son épée dans un cri et l'abattit sur le premier orque qui l'atteignit. Il tourna et hissa sa lame vers le haut, traversant l'armure d'un autre orque et l'exécutant. Deux orques de plus tombèrent au sol avant que l'un d'eux ne croise sa lame avec la sienne, mais une flèche dans son œil le fit tomber. Aragorn adressa un bref signe de tête à Kili, qui le lui rendit et continua de tirer. Fili était dans le dos de son frère, ses deux épées tournoyant dans les airs, et à ses côtés se trouvaient Dernwyn et Legolas. Ils formaient un petit cercle de douleur pour tous ceux qui approchaient, et aucun orque ne restait en vie.

Il trancha dans un autre orque et se retourna à temps pour voir le troll avancer sur lui. Eh bien, ça avait bien marché. Il leva son épée et courut en avant, esquivant la main du troll qui se tendait vers lui, et fit courir son épée sur le côté du troll. Celui-ci hurla et voulut l'attraper, mais le rata. Il laissa des pas lourds sur la terre, chacun faisant trembler jusqu'aux os d'Aragorn. Il affirma sa position et attendit le bon mouvement.

Ce troll était à lui.

(-)

Thorin ne prêta presque pas attention à un seul des orques autour de lui. Quelques-uns essayèrent de le tuer, et Orcrist les informa du contraire. Il n'avait pas de temps pour eux. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'un orque qui se dressait entre lui et son hobbit.

Bolg.

_Il a souffert mille tourments..._

Il laissa sa peur et son chagrin se changer en rage, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur un grognement tandis qu'il avançait sur l'orque pâle. Bolg l'attendait, son énorme massue en os hissée haut dans les airs, la pause avant le coup. Thorin leva ses propres bras et frappa contre l'orque avec un cri.

La masse rencontra la lame et tint position. Thorin serra les dents et appuya plus fort avec Orcrist. Il enfonça ses pieds dans la terre pour ne pas perdre de terrain. Bolg était fort, peut-être même encore plus fort qu'Azog ne l'avait été. Ses yeux fous semblaient brillants et horribles sous ses longs cheveux sales, un parfait contraste au scalp vide d'Azog, et Bolg commença à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Écu-de-Chêne ? se moqua-t-il. »

Sa voix était identique à celle de quelqu'un qui s'est fait arracher la gorge. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents et n'appuya que plus fort avec sa masse.

« Pleures-tu tant que ça pour un Semi-Homme ? »

Thorin le  _poussa,_  faisant perdre l'équilibre à Bolg. Ce dernier recula, mais réussit quand même à lever sa masse à temps pour bloquer l'attaque directe de Thorin.

« Il n'est pas un  _Semi-Homme,_  gronda Thorin. »

Bolg recula en dansant, laissant la lame de Thorin tomber lourdement au sol. En un clin d'œil, Bolg avait levé sa masse d'os et la faisait tournoyer au niveau de sa tête. Thorin esquiva et remonta avec son épée déjà prête à frapper. Elle rencontra la masse, les mains de Bolg tordues pour la tenir près de son visage. Cela n'empêcha l'orque de le narguer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est, alors ? »

Thorinsaisit la jambe de Bolg avec l'une des siennes et fit rapidement tomber l'orque sur le dos.

« A moi, gronda Thorin. »

Et il leva Orcrist haut avant de l'abattre-

Dans la terre. Bolg continua de rouler jusqu'à une distance sûre. Il trébucha mais garda sa masse en main, et avec un cri Thorin lui donna la chasse.

(-)

Une minute, Ori était à côté de lui, et la suivante, il avait disparu.

« Ori ! cria Dwalin par-dessus le rugissement de la bataille. »

Un orque vint sur lui, et Dwalin l'abattit d'un fauchage rapide de son marteau. Il avait donné son autre marteau, le meilleur, à Ori. Personne ne fauchait aussi vite que son Ori.

«  _Ori_  ! »

Tout ce qu'il entendait était les grognements et hurlements des orques, les cris des hommes et des elfes, le fracas du métal, le sifflement des flèches. Pas un seul son n'était le rire léger du nain qu'il avait rencontré et, que Mahal le protège, dont il était tombé amoureux durant leur quête pour Erebor. Pas une seule vue n'était celle des yeux vifs qui le regardaient dans ce visage jeune mais sage, doux, tendre-

Avecdésespoir, Dwalin commença à faucher de son marteau chaque orque autour de lui, essayant d'éclaircir l'essaim des orques. Ils volèrent dans toutes les directions, hurlant et battant des bras. Dwalin se fichait d'où ils atterrissaient, ou de comment ils atterrissaient, du moment qu'ils étaient hors de son chemin.

Deux orques tombèrent devant lui, et Bofur se tenait là avec sa pioche ensanglantée dans la main, son chapeau encore miraculeusement sur sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda immédiatement Bofur.

\- Ori, dit Dwalin. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le front de Bofur s'aplatit et ses dents se serrèrent. Un orque s'avança et rencontra le bout pointu de sa pioche sans un regard de Bofur.

Ensemble ils commencèrent à se frayer un chemin à travers les orques. On aurait dit qu'ils n'en finissaient jamais, et Dwalin réalisa soudain que c'était ce que Thorin avait ressenti tout ce temps : savoir qu'il y avait des centaines, des milliers d'orques entre Bilbon et lui, et ne jamais savoir où était le hobbit. Il avait un nouveau respect pour son ami et dirigeant, et une immense compassion, parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter cinq minutes de plus s'il ne pouvait pas retrouver Ori, et Thorin le faisait depuis si  _longtemps-_

Ce fut par hasard que l'orque qu'il vit ensuite tomba de façon bizarre, et Dwalin réalisa qu'il s'était cogné contre quelque chose.  _Quelqu'un,_  et Dwalin lâcha immédiatement son marteau et tomba à genoux, attirant la silhouette contre lui.

« Ori, murmura-t-il en prenant le nain dans ses bras. »

Bofur se glissa derrière lui et commença à manier sa pioche avec une efficacité mortelle pour les protéger.

« Ori, réveille-toi, ouvre les yeux,  _maintenant._  »

Ori ne bougea pas. Dwalin commença à chercher partout une blessure qui soit à Ori. Il était couvert de saleté et de boue et de sang orque, mais seuls quelques bleus et bosses étaient à lui.

« Ori, implora Dwalin, sa voix trahissant sa peur. Tu peux pas me laisser là, pas après m'avoir dit que je pouvais pas partir sans toi. C'est pas juste, voilà ce que c'est, et c'est toi le gentil.

\- T'es gentil, marmonna Ori. »

Mais ses yeux commençaientà s'ouvrir, et ils se concentraient heureusement sur lui.

« Quand tu l'veux. »

Dwalin souffla un rire.

« Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ori commença à s'asseoir.

« Doucement, doucement, avertit Dwalin. »

Cependant, Ori commença à bouger de façon plus fluide, et quand il parla à nouveau, il ne marmonnait plus.

« Je crois que j'ai juste... juste pris un coup à la tête, c'est tout. Je me suis fait assommer et un peu piétiner. J'ai rampé. Je vais bien, promit-il. »

Quelle partie de tout ça signifiait 'aller bien' Dwalin ne le comprendrait jamais. Il n'y tenait pas vraiment. Mais Ori était réveillé et en train de le regarder et  _vivant,_  et Dwalin ne pouvait pas en demander plus, jamais.

Un orque dépassa Bofur tandis que le fabriquant de jouets s'occupait de deux orques à la fois, et avec une vitesse dévastatrice Ori saisit le marteau à ses côtés et en frappa l'orque d'une seule main. L'orque tomba au sol, la poitrine enfoncée, et Ori adressa un regard à Dwalin.

« Prêt, dit-il. »

Dwalin ne put s'en empêcher : il saisit le visage d'Ori entre ses mains et l'embrassa, fouillant sa bouche de sa langue. Il se recula, laissant Ori cligner des yeux, étourdi.

« Tu restes avec moi, dit Dwalin. À mes côtés et nulle part ailleurs.

\- Nulle part où je préférerais être, dit Ori. »

Mahal, qu'il  _aimait_ son nain. Il hissa Ori sur ses pieds et observa Bofur leur adresser à tous deux un salut soulagé.

Ensemble tous trois retournèrent dans la mêlée.

(-)

Ils se dressaient ensemble, comme un seul être, portant des coups et protégeant les autres.

Quand une épée descendit vers Kili, Dernwyn était là pour la chasser. Quand une lance se dirigea vers Legolas, Fili la brisa en deux avant que l'elfe n'en soit même conscient. Épée et flèche rencontraient chair et sang, et la pile d'orques devint si grande qu'ils durent se déplacer vers un endroit moins encombré.

Chacun combattait non pour soi-même, mais pour les autres. Pour ceux à qui ils tenaient, pour ceux qu'ils aimaient, pour ceux aux côtés de qui ils se tenaient maintenant.

Kili se battait pour son frère et la blessure encore rouge et à vif sur son front, pour la femme qui serait un jour sa sœur, et l'elfe qui avait pris son cœur et le portait avec lui, même maintenant. Ce fut cet amour qui porta sa flèche suivante à son arc, la tirant pour éliminer les deux orques venant sur eux.

Dernwyn se battait pour le nain dont elle portait maintenant l'anneau, pour son frère qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts et la considérait comme sa famille, et pour le prince elfe qui encore maintenant tirait flèche après flèche sur les ennemis qui approchaient d'elle. Elle abattit son épée sur la nuque de l'orque qui osa s'approcher trop près d'eux, et elle continua de se battre.

Legolas se battait pour Fili parce que c'était un ami, un qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Il se battait pour Dernwyn parce que c'était une amie, une qui savait ce que c'était de perdre un père. Et il se battait pour Kili, qui était passé de lumière dans les ténèbres au rayon d'espoir de Legolas qu'il ne verrait jamais éloigné de lui, jamais.

Fili se battait pour Kili, pour Dernwyn, pour Legolas. Pour le petit frère qui avait failli mourir à ses côtés, dont il jurait qu'il ne verrait plus les yeux se remplir de tant de peur. Pour l'elfe qui avait sauvé Kili, qui avait combattu des orques pour les sauver tous, mais avait aidé à le transporter jusqu'aux maisons de guérison avec une main douce et un sourire.

Pour la femme qui l'avait insulté, poussé à faire de son mieux, failli mourir pour le protéger, qui  _l'aimait_  de tout son être. Elle le rendait meilleur qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré l'être, et il ne lui ferait pas défaut maintenant. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Quand le premier troll vint sur eux, aucun ne broncha. Dernwyn leva son épée tandis que Kili tirait une flèche pour qu'il reste concentré sur eux. Fili baissa suffisamment ses épées pour que Legolas marche dessus, puis lui donna de l'élan et envoya l'elfe voler dans les airs et atterrir sur le troll. Avant que le troll ne puisse faire tomber Legolas, Dernwyn était là, lui coupant les jambes, et Kili l'encercla dans un sens, Fili dans l'autre, leurs épées le maintenant au dépourvu. Legolas lui enfonça deux flèches dans le crâne, et le troll tomba. La terre trembla sous son poids, et les orques comme les hommes chancelèrent au mouvement.

Les quatre ne remarquèrent pas : déjà ils passaient à autre chose, épées et flèches volant dans les airs tandis qu'ils luttaient de concert.

(-)

Avec un cri Thorin souleva Bolg et le jeta au sol. L'orque roula un moment, et s'ébroua quand il s'arrêta enfin. Thorin sentait ses propres poumons manquer d'air sous son armure, mais il ne tomberait pas maintenant. Il ne  _pouvait_   _pas._  Pas quand Bilbon était devant lui, mais quand il était si proche,  _enfin._  Il sentait du sang couler sur sa nuque là où l'un des os de la masse était passé trop près à son goût. Bolg portait également une marque de Thorin : Orcrist avait fait couler du sang de sa cuisse, mais l'orque réussissait encore à tenir debout, le sourire sombre et répugnant. Thorin resserra sa prise sur son épée, serrant les dents.

Le coup suivant, il s'y attendait. Celui d'après aussi, et il fut paré et contré d'un coup de l'épée de Thorin. Celui qui suivit fut si lent que Thorin passa aisément ses défenses et trancha dans l'armure de Bolg. Il hurla et recula en trébuchant, du sang coulant déjà sur son armure. Était-ce assez pour le tuer ? Était-ce-

Soudain Bolg frappa vers le haut, si fort que Thorin ne put que lever son bras pour essayer de bloquer. La masse frappa l'armure, mais le coup le fit reculer de douleur, et il était certain que son bras était en miettes. Il recula en chancelant, agrippant son bras, tombant lourdement au sol. Il pouvait le bouger, il le sentait, il y aurait des bleus mais il irait bien-

Orcrist. Il avait lâché Orcrist. Il s'avança rapidement, pour s'apercevoir que Bolg bougeait déjà vers lui. Mais ce ne fut pas vers Orcrist qu'il se dirigea. Il se dirigea vers quelque chose sur le sol, quelque chose de si petit qu'il semblait presque insignifiant.

Mais quand Bolg le ramassa, Thorin le fixa, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Le tissu brodé. La seule chose qu'il lui restait de Bilbon. Il était déchiré et en lambeaux : le coup de Bolg avait dû le faire tomber de son poignet.

« Non, se surprit-il à dire avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. »

Bolg se mit à rire.

« Tu tiens tant que ça aux vêtements, Nain ? le nargua-t-il. »

Avant que Thorin ne puisse l'arrêter, Bolg avait jeté le tissu derrière lui. Il disparut dans la bataille, perdu pour toujours, et Thorin déglutit péniblement.

Bolg secoua la tête, comme pour le réprimander.

« Peut-être que si tu tenais moins aux choses, tu ne t'inquiéterais pas tant pour un Semi-Homme, dit-il. »

La masse se leva et s'abaissa en un instant.

Puis elle s'arrêta. Bolg s'étouffa dans son sang, fixant avec choc la lame bleue d'Orcrist qui lui perçait la poitrine. La main de Thorin était serrée autour de la poignée, haletant tandis qu'il luttait pour rester en équilibre dans son bond.

« Son nom est  _Bilbon,_  gronda Thorin. »

Il tourna la lame, et Bolg gargouilla une fois, puis tomba, Orcrist le relâchant dans la mort.

Thorin grimaça et fit rouler son poignet. Son bras ne semblait toujours pas normal, mais il n'y avait pas de dommage permanent. L'armure avait été la plus touchée. Il pouvait encore se battre. Il pouvait encore retrouver Bilbon.

Le son rapide d'une épée chantant à travers l'air fut le seul avertissement qu'il reçut avant qu'il ne trouve une lame d'Uruk-haï à quelques pouces de son cou. Puis la créature tomba, Thorin ayant à peine eut le temps d'inspirer. Quand il leva les yeux, Gandalf était là, sa propre épée en main.

« Nous n'avons pas fini, dit Gandalf par-dessus le rugissement de la bataille. Nous devons rejoindre les Portes ! »

Thorin acquiesça et accepta la main tendue par Gandalf pour se relever.

« Rappelez-moi de ne pas vous mettre en colère, vu la vitesse à laquelle vous maniez l'épée, dit-il. »

Gandalf eut un sourire.

« Vous faites aussi des prouesses avec la vôtre : peut-être que c'est moi qui devrais vous craindre ? »

Comme si le magicien avait déjà craint quiconque qui ne soit pas un magicien plus grand que lui. Cependant, il accepta le compliment en hochant la tête.

« Où sont mes fils ? demanda-t-il. »

Un orque approcha, et Thorin l'abattit promptement.

« Toujours ensemble, toujours avec leurs bien-aimés. Tout orque qui les a approchés a vu sa vie brutalement raccourcie. J'ai l'impression que nous aurions pu leur laisser toute la bataille. »

Une hache traversa deux orques à proximité, et Thorin observa Gimli en exécuter immédiatement un autre.

« Ça fait cinquante-cinq ! lança-t-il fièrement. Dites-moi où est l'elfe, que j'aille fanfaronner !

\- La bataille n'est pas finie, Gimli ! lui cria Thorin en retour.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Il faut lui dire ! »

Un autre orque prit Gimli pour une cible facile, et Gimli lui montra à quel point il avait tort.

« Cinquante-six ! Oui, voilà un nombre à contempler ! »

Un hurlement perçant dans les airs fit sursauter et reculer Thorin, ses mains cherchant immédiatement ses oreilles pour les couvrir. Quelques instants plus tard, les Nazgûl furent visibles dans le ciel, tous volant sur ces terribles créatures ailées. Il y en avait huit que Thorin pouvait compter, huit qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant, et les fixa avec horreur.  _Huit_ , et il avait fallu la vie de Thengel et presque celle de Dernwyn pour en tuer  _un_. Comment pouvaient-ils les contrer ? Comment était-il censé entrer en Mordor quand-

Un cri strident résonna derrière lui, et Thorin vit volte-face si vite qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Gandalf souriait à ses côtés, et Thorin aurait pleuré s'il en avait eu le temps ou les larmes. Ils étaient là.  _Ils étaient là._

« Les Aigles !  _Les Aigles_  ! »

Le cri d'Ori fut le ralliement dont leur armée avait besoin. Car là-haut dans le ciel se trouvaient les Aigles, volant haut au-dessus du carnage. Les Nazgûl crièrent et volèrent droit vers eux, griffes tendues, mais les Aigles ne faiblirent pas. Avec une vitesse que Thorin n'aurait pu imaginer ils attaquèrent, saisissant les Nazgûl dans leurs serres puissantes. Ils déchirèrent et firent tournoyer et envoyèrent les Nazgûl tomber au sol. Un par un ils tombèrent, et leciel commença à se vider.

L'un des Aigles revint, descendant vers Thorin. Il n'eut qu'un moment pour se retourner et trouver Balin pour crier :

« Finissez cela ! »

Puis il fut attrapé et vola dans les airs.

Ses fils-sœurs lui avaient dit quel frisson il avait manqué, lorsqu'il avait été inconscient et blessé. Le vent dans leurs cheveux, la vitesse incroyable égalée par aucun cheval, la hauteur qu'ils avaient atteinte tandis que les Aigles avaient volé de plus en plus haut dans le ciel embrassé par le soleil.

« C'était merveilleux, avait admit Fili. J'aimerais que tu puisses le faire, avoir l'expérience de ce que ça fait vraiment, mon Oncle. »

Volant dans le ciel, Thorin ne se sentait pas émerveillé ou captivé. Il était  _terrifié._  Il fut lâché par les serres d'un Aigle pour tomber sur le dos d'un autre, et il réussit à retrouver son équilibre avant qu'ils ne passent la Porte Noire jusqu'en Mordor.

D'autres Aigles volaient à côté de lui, et Thorin aperçut les silhouettes de ses fils, de Dwalin, de Gandalf. Il vit brièvement les autres au sol, combattant toujours l'armée des orques. Désormais au-dessus du Mordor, il put voir qu'il y avait encore des réserves qui essayaient encore de passer la porte. Tellement plus, mais aucune ne lui accorda la moindre attention.

« Mon Oncle ! cria Fili. »

Thorin suivit la direction de son doigt.

Là, devant, loin et séparés de l'autre armée, un groupe d'orques chargeaient en bas d'une grande montagne féroce. Et devant eux, une petite silhouette courait de plus en plus haut. Alors qu'ils volaient plus près, le Mordor défilant sous eux, Thorin sut de qui il s'agissait.

_Bilbon._

Thorin enfonça ses doigts dans les plumes et garda les yeux fixés sur le hobbit poursuivi. Il était vivant, il était  _vivant,_  mais pas pour longtemps s'ils ne pouvaient pas éloigner les orques de lui.

« Accrochez-vous, murmura-t-il. Bilbon, accrochez _-vous._  »

 


	31. Pour son amour

Les Aigles plongèrent si brusquement que Thorin faillit tomber, et il s'agrippa à celui qu'il chevauchait. Heureusement, l'oiseau majestueux ne sembla pas dérangé par sa prise désespérée sur ses plumes. Il essaya de maintenir ses yeux sur Bilbon, mais il ne voyait que davantage d'orques montant toujours les pentes. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils pourchassaient toujours Bilbon.

Sur les Aigles, ils survolaient le Mordor si vite qu'ils y étaient presque. Combien de temps avait-il fallu à Bilbon pour parcourir la même distance ? Traverser seul ce maudit terrain rocheux ? Plus ils volaient bas, plus l'air était difficile à respirer. Il faisait chaud, si chaud que même le vent qui soufflait à côté d'eux ne leur offrait aucun soulagement. Mahal, combien de temps Bilbon avait-il passé dans cette chaleur ?

Ils étaient assez proches maintenant pour que Thorin puisse compter les orques individuellement. Des orques qu'Orcrist ne demandait qu'à faucher. Dwalin avait son marteau de guerre tout prêt, et Fili comme Kili semblaient prêts à faire un massacre. Thorin leur fit un signe de tête, et Kili encocha une flèche qu'il laissa filer.

Elle atteignit sa cible à l'arrière de la tête d'un orque, vers l'avant du groupe, et les orques se retournèrent, surpris de l'attaque par-derrière. Thorin attendit qu'ils soient face aux orques, puis il se laissa glisser le long de l'aile de l'Aigle et atterrit au sol. Il n'hésita pas : il découpa l'un des orques avec un hurlement de rage et passa au suivant. Tout ce qu'il voyait était les orques qui avaient pourchassé Bilbon, son Bilbon-

Une main le tira en arrière, et Thorin trébucha de surprise quand Dwalin courut devant lui.

« Va ! cria Dwalin. On s'en occupe ! Va chercher Bilbon ! »

 _Bilbon_.

Il ne protesta pas : il laissa les orques et chargea vers le haut de la montagne. Les rochers étaient durs et traîtres, et chaque pas semblait vouloir le renvoyer vers le bas. Ses bottes appuyèrent fort, et sa détermination le fit continuer de monter. Ses yeux regardaient partout, fouillant chaque crevasse, et Bilbon ne pouvait pas avoir pris tant d'avance sur eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Où était-il ?

« Bilbon ! cria-t-il. »

Il parcourut follement du regard le terrain rocheux, cherchant la moindre trace d'un petit hobbit si bien-aimé.

«  _Bilbon_  ! »

Il faisait encore si chaud, tout autour de lui, il étouffait presque à mort. Derrière lui, il entendait les autres pousser des cris de guerre et maintenir le petit groupe d'orques à distance. Il y en aurait bien davantage si l'armée près des Portes apercevait les envahisseurs qui étaient passés au-dessus des frontières. Et rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance, parce qu'il avait perdu de vue Bilbon, la première fois qu'il voyait Bilbon depuis si longtemps, et là-

Là.

Plus haut dans les rochers, quelque chose de pâle attira enfin son regard. Thorin escalada les rochers et lutta pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La pente de la montagne avait commencé à se faire plus raide, tant ils étaient maintenant haut, et il continua d'avancer, cherchant désespérément celui dont son cœur se languissait. Son cœur semblait lui envoyer un message à chaque battement :  _Il est là, il est là, il est là._

Quand il arriva enfin là où il avait vu quelque chose de pâle contre la roche sombre, il faillit retomber en bas de la montagne. Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine, et il ne put trouver sa respiration.

Puis il se précipitait vers Bilbon,  _Bilbon_ , qui était tombé sur les rochers et ne bougeait pas.

« Bilbon, murmura-t-il. »

Il avait presque peur de le toucher, peur soudain que Bilbon ne soit pas là _,_ que le hobbit disparaisse comme un mirage quand il essaierait.

Mais quand il tendit les mains, elles frôlèrent une peau et des vêtements chauds. Quand ses doigts agrippèrent  _enfin_  Bilbon, il faillit pleurer. Bilbon était vraiment  _là_ et  _enfin_ dans ses bras.

« Bilbon. »

Doucement il retourna le hobbit sur son dos. Bilbon était couvert de bleus et de coupures, de saleté et de crasse et de taches de sang. Ce n'était pas le hobbit qu'il avait rencontré ce jour-là dans la Comté. Ce n'était pas le hobbit auquel il avait crié des mots de haine tandis qu'il déchirait le cœur de Bilbon en deux. Ce n'était même pas le hobbit qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois, disparaissant dans le Plateau.

C'était un hobbit qui semblait proche de la mort. Ses lèvres étaient craquelées et ses mains étaient déchirées. Ses boucles tombaient partout, la sueur et la poussière les rendant grasses et défraîchies. Quand bien même, le vent dur les soulevait, comme s'il voulait hisser tout Bilbon au loin, et ce ne serait pas difficile. Thorin aurait juré qu'il sentait des  _os_  sous la peau pâle, et ses vêtements pendaient mollement autour de lui. Craignant soudain le pire, Thorin leva une main tremblante au-dessus du visage de Bilbon, et poussa un soupir tremblant quand il sentit une respiration chaude et brève contre sa main. Bilbon était vivant.

Et quand il retira sa main, la plus belle des visions était juste devant lui. Les paupières de Bilbon étaient ouvertes, et il y avait  _là_  les yeux vifs et brillants qui avaient tant manqué à Thorin. Thorin sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux et le long de son visage.

« Bilbon, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. »

Lorsqu'il sourit, il put sentir les larmes couler dans sa barbe.

« Bilbon,  _Bilbon_. »

C'était le seul mot qu'il pouvait dire, le seul qui comptait.

Bilbon leva les yeux vers lui sans surprise sur son visage, ce qui n'avait aucun sens, mais tout fut ignoré quand Bilbon parla.

« Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il. »

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ? Bilbon, que- »

Bilbon eut un sanglot, et Thorin ne put s'empêcher de resserrer sa prise sur les épaules de Bilbon parce qu'il le  _pouvait._

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux plus le porter, gémit Bilbon. Thorin, je ne peux plus, je... »

Thorin l'observa, son cœur se brisant dans sa poitrine, tandis que Bilbon fermait les yeux et sanglotait dans les rochers.

« Thorin,  _je ne peux pas_.

\- Vous y êtes presque, l'encouragea Thorin en levant les yeux. »

Le vent souffla ses cheveux sur son visage, mais il arrivait quand même à voir l'entrée plus haut à travers ses mèches.

« Vous y  _êtes presque_ , Bilbon, c'est juste-

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, haleta Bilbon. Il est si lourd. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas bouger du tout. »

Sa main monta vers sa poitrine, et Thorin aperçut une chaîne d'argent sous la chemise de Bilbon. L'Anneau. Il attrapa la main de Bilbon à temps pour l'empêcher d'atteindre sa destination. Bilbon gémit et trembla et trembla, et Thorin sentit ses yeux le brûler de nouveau.

Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Il souhaita n'avoir jamais laissé Bilbon seul, jamais posé les yeux sur l'or d'Erebor, jamais laissé l'Arkenstone _compter_  davantage que le hobbit entre ses mains.

Il souhaita n'avoir jamais fait sortir Bilbon de sa Comté.

Il le voyait maintenant, une lueur dorée sous la chemise de Bilbon, suspendue à une fine chaîne d'argent. À ses côtés se trouvaient deux perles familières, et de l'autre côté de l'Anneau se trouvait un médaillon de cheval. C'était tout ce qu'il avait eu avec lui, pour l'aiderà continuer, et d'une façon ou d'une autre il était quand même arrivé si loin. Il fut parcouru d'un éclair de fierté pour son hobbit, son beau, courageux Bilbon, qui était arrivé si loin quand personne d'autre ne l'avait fait.

Mais l'Anneau d'or scintillait dangereusement, et Thorin détourna immédiatement les yeux avant qu'il ne puisse lui murmurer quoi que ce soit. Déjà il y avait un étrange bourdonnement dans ses oreilles qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant, et il savait que s'il touchait seulement l'Anneau, il disparaîtrait. Il suivit la chaîne jusqu'à la nuque de Bilbon tandis que le hobbit gémissait et découvrit la peau déchirée. L'Anneau était trop lourd.

« Je ne peux pas porter l'Anneau pour vous, dit misérablement Thorin. »

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur l'entrée. Elle était si près, peut-être qu'il pouvait le porter jusque-là-

Non. Pas ici, en Mordor. Il ne déferait pas tout ce qu'avait fait Bilbon en prenant ce risque maintenant.

Bilbon toussa longtemps et laborieusement, et Thorin sentit le corps du hobbit trembler dans ses mains. Il y avait des cernes noires sous ses yeux, trahissant le peu de sommeil qu'il avait obtenu, et Thorin sut que Bilbon était tombé parce qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire un pas de plus. Bilbon ne pourrait pas y arriver, pas tout seul.

Thorin sentit la rage couler dans ses veines, une rage envers le monde qui avait cela à son Bilbon, son bien-aimé. Cela lui donna de la force, et il fit asseoir Bilbon.

« Mais  _je peux vous porter, vous_  ! »

Aussi furieux qu'il soit, il fut absolument doux tandis qu'il attirait Bilbon dans ses bras. Avec une main sous les genoux de Bilbon, il se mit debout sur la pente raide, répartissant le poids du hobbit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de pouvoir le porter sans danger _._ Bilbon était léger, si léger, trop léger dans ses bras, et cela ne le rendit que plus déterminé.

« Vous êtes en sécurité, murmura Thorin. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Pas maintenant, et plus jamais, tant que je vivrai. »

Il posa une botte en avant, puis l'autre, se forçant à se concentrer uniquement sur le hobbit dans ses bras. Le bourdonnement se fit plus fort, mais tout ce qu'il entendait était les respirations haletantes dont Bilbon prenait trop peu.

Il continua.

(-)

Il avait presque touché le Thorin qui avait marché avec lui à travers le Mordor, une fois, tout comme il avait tendu la main vers sa mère. Mais l'hallucination qui était avec lui maintenant était différente.

Pour commencer, elle était enroulée autour de lui. Bilbon pouvait sentir quelque chose de différent, quelque chose comme le sang et la poussière mais aussi quelque chose de frais, comme la brise hors du Mordor. Oh, le monde qui n'était pas le Mordor lui manquait  _tellement._  Le soleil, l'air froid, un air qu'il pouvait respirer. Les arbres verts, l'herbe ferme, les nuages dans le ciel. Sa famille de sang dans la Comté. Sa famille de choix, quelque part dans la Terre du Milieu, dont il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Celui que son cœur pleurait chaque jour, et jamais auparavant la perte de la broche n'avait eu autant  _d'importance_  que maintenant. C'était comme si quelque chose avait été creusé dans son cœur, et il sentit des larmes fraîches couler à cette idée.

« On y est presque, lui dit le Thorin qui le tenait. »

C'était comme s'il essayait de le rassurer. Il n'avait imaginé une hallucination qui le tenait dans ses bras, et ils bougeaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et ça y était : l'esprit de Bilbon avait disparu, définitivement disparu. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il continuait d'avancer, continuait de se diriger vers l'entrée du Mont du Destin. Il était si près,  _si_   _près_. Et ensuite... ensuite il pourrait se reposer. Peut-être que ce Thorin resterait avec lui, cette foi _s._ Peut-être que son esprit le laisserait garder Thorin pendant qu'il... enfin. Il n'y avait plus de nourriture. Il ne lui restait rien pour l'énergie, pas assez pour retraverser le Mordor ne serait-ce que jusqu'à Osgiliath, où il aurait pu être soigné. Les orques l'avaient battu et pourchassé et il était impossible qu'il ressorte du Mordor. Qu'il rentre chez lui.

Il allait mourir, ici. Seul, en Mordor. Il pria pour que son esprit le laisse garder Thorin à ses côtés tandis qu'il mourait.

La montagne rugit au-dessus de lui, et il aurait pu jurer qu'il entendait les hurlements et les cris des orques en train de se battre contre quelque chose en bas. Les uns contre les autres, avec un peu de chance. Du moment qu'il pouvait juste arriver au sommet, il se fichait qu'ils le retrouvent lorsqu'il aurait jeté l'Anneau. Il devait juste arriver au sommet.

Il se blottit contre l'hallucination, incapable de s'en empêcher, et imagina les mains de Thorin se resserrer pour le tenir plus près de lui. L'armure de métal froid contre sa joue était très agréable, et il tendit une main tremblante vers une tresse inhabituelle qui était juste hors d'atteinte. Il était porté, et cette tresse, une tresse qu'il n'avait jamais vue mais venait apparemment d'imaginer était juste là et peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il pouvait faire semblant de la toucher. Il se demanda quel effet elle aurait sous ses mains ampoulées.

« Futés, les hobbits ! »

Bilbon se figea. Oh non. Oh,  _s'il vous plaît_ , non. Il tourna la tête et laissa ses yeux se relever.

Et là, ses yeux brillant de haine, se trouvait Gollum, perché sur les rochers.

« Futés, les hobbits, d'être montés si haut ! cria Gollum. »

Et il se jeta sur Bilbon. Bilbon poussa un cri et tomba au sol, s'emmêlant avec Gollum tandis que des mains froides agrippaient son cou pour l'étrangler, pour prendre l'Anneau. Dans un cri, Bilbon repoussa Gollum et essaya de se remettre debout. Gollum fit un bruit étouffé et quand Bilbon regarda, Gollum et son Thorin avaient disparu.

Bilbon se força à continuer d'avancer. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, et il se servit de l'adrénaline pour continuer  _d'avancer._  Le chemin devenait plus lisse tandis qu'il montait, un vrai chemin sur lequel il était tombé, puis ce fut de la pierre chaude sous ses pieds douloureux puis-

Puis il fut à l'intérieur, et le feu était partout, éclaboussant et rugissant autour de lui. La chaleur était insupportable, et quand il prit le risque de regarder en bas, il vit les flammes liquides monter autour des rochers en-dessous de lui. Il y avait un long chemin à descendre, et il faisait si chaud.

Mais devant lui se trouvait le bout du rocher, découpé au milieu des flammes, et quand Bilbon y arriva enfin, il baissa les yeux et vit directement les flammes. Il avait réussi.  _Il avait réussi._

Il tira la chaîne de son cou et aurait soupiré de soulagement s'il n'avait pas été si concentré pour faire glisser l'Anneau de la chaîne. Dès qu'il tomba dans sa main, il le sentit peser de nouveau le poids d'une pierre, et il se tourna vers les flammes, la main tendue, la chaîne se balançant dans sa main.

Tout ce que tu veux, et ce sera à toi.

Bilbon s'immobilisa.  _Tu as tant souffert, et pour quelle raison ? Tu n'as qu'à mettre l'Anneau au doigt et tu auras tout ce que tu veux, Bilbon._ _Plus de douleur, plus de peur. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu demanderas. Rien ne sera refusé. Je te conduirai chez toi en sécurité, je te ramènerai à l'herbe verte et au ciel bleu. Je te donnerai de la nourriture, de la bonne nourriture, et une maison avec tout ce que tu pourrais désirer à l'intérieur. Des livres, des cartes, tout sera là. Tu ne manqueras plus jamais d'amis : personne ne te refusera rien. Je te donnerai tout ça._

Et Bilbon éloigna lentement sa main des flammes.

(-)

La créature fut rapidement jetée au loin et disparut dans une crevasse de la montagne. Thorin n'y fit plus attention : quand Bilbon avait réussi à chasser son attaquant à coup de pieds, la créature l'avait cogné à la poitrine et fait retomber plus bas dans la montagne. La créature était enragée, et ce fut après avoir vu ses yeux que Thorin s'était souvenu des paroles de Bilbon lors de leur première aventure. Au sujet des cauchemars qui le hantaient, des yeux terribles de la créature dans les cavernes des gobelins qui avait failli prendre sa vie. Gollum, Bilbon l'avait appelé.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Gollum avait suivi Bilbon, jusqu'au Mordor. Une nouvelle rage naquit dans son cœur, et il courut vers le haut avec une force renouvelée. Il se retourna quand il entendit d'autres bruits de pas, et trouva Dwalin, Kili et Fili juste derrière lui.

« Va ! cria Dwalin. »

Du sang orque coulait sur son visage, et Thorin se retourna et courut. La chaleur sur le seuil était impressionnante, pire que n'importe quelle forge négligée où s'était trouvé Thorin, et quand il entra à l'intérieur, il put à peine voir.

Quand il le put, cependant, son cœur s'arrêta à nouveau.

(-)

Là, sur le bord dentelé, se trouvait Bilbon. La chaîne pendait de ses doigts presque relâchés sur une main, et dans l'autre main se trouvait l'Anneau, qu'il fixait intensément. L'or brillait même à distance, et Thorin ferma étroitement les yeux pour le contrer. Le bel or qui l'appelait, et le bourdonnement se fit plus fort. À travers, il entendit son nom.

 _Thorin... Thorin, je suis à tes ordres_.

Une main le saisit par l'épaule et le fit reculer de la chaleur, et il se secoua de sa stupeur.

« Vous ne pouvez entrer ! cria Gandalf. Vous ne serez pas capable de résister !

\- Bilbon ! cria Thorin. »

Gandalf regarda à l'intérieur. Le visage du magicien laissa place au désespoir et le cœur de Thorin et s'effondra.

« Gandalf, vous devez faire quelque chose !

\- Je ne peux rien faire, dit Gandalf, les yeux brillants de larmes. Si j'entre, il me prendra.

\- Mais il ne le fait pas tomber ! cria Kili. Gandalf ! »

Gandalf ne dit rien, mais il sembla aussi brisé que le jour où il avait découvert les vraies intentions de Saroumane. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Enhardi par le besoin de faire  _quelque chose_ , Thorin commença de nouveau à entrer.

La montagne frissonna et des rochers tombèrent sur le seuil, et Thorin réussit à peine à rester debout. Dwalin l'attrapa et le tira en arrière, et une partie du seuil s'effondra. La montagne avait senti le pouvoir de l'Anneau, et elle répondait.

« Non ! cria Thorin. »

Mais c'était inutile. Il ne pouvait pas entrer, et même si Gandalf ou Dwalin le laissaient faire, la montagne ne le ferait pas.

« Bilbon ! hurla-t-il. »

Et il ne put que regarder tandis que Bilbon éloignait l'Anneau des flammes.

(-)

Quelque part, au loin, quelqu'un appelait son nom.

Bilbon ne savait pas. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Le bourdonnement était devenu un son calme et apaisant, bloquant de l'intérieur de la montagne celui des terribles feux et du vent dur. Il ne restait que l'Anneau.

Oh, le bel Anneau. Ce terrible Anneau de merveilleux pouvoir, et il ne savait pas pourquoi il tremblaitquand la réponse était si claire. Il n'avait qu'à le mettre au doigt, et tout serait à lui.

Bilbon !

Bilbon marqua une pause. Ça... n'était pas l'Anneau qui l'appelait. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

 _Mets-moi au doigt_ , le pressa l'Anneau.  _Je te donnerai tout ce que tu désires. Tu ne manqueras de rien. Tout ce que tu veux, et ce sera à toi. De l'or, du mithril, n'importe quoi !_

De l'or et du mithril. La broche. Oh, il voulait la broche. Il voulait la ravoir depuis si longtemps, et maudit soit l'homme qui l'avait rabaissé et la lui avait prise.

_Tu auras des broches, toutes les broches que tu veux. Mets l'Anneau au doigt, et c'est à toi._

Non, pas toutes les broches, juste... juste une. Juste une donnée dans la nuit, par des yeux bleus qui brillaient si fort, un sourire dans une barbe noire, une joie sincère-

Quelque chose tomba au sol dans un cliquetis. Bilbon baissa les yeux et vit la chaîne, la chaîne inutile, sur les rochers. Il y avait d'autre or là-dessus mais ça ne ressemblait en rien à cet or, loin d'être aussi raffiné et utile que  _cet_ Anneau. Mais il attira quand même son regard, et il put voir le pendentif de cheval, incomplet. Une promesse. Une promesse de revenir à son ami.

Des perles, des perles brillant contre les rochers sous ses pieds. De grands rires les suivirent, des rires qu'il se souvenait avoir entendus lors du long voyage depuis la Comté jusqu'à Erebor. Des visages qui lui manquaient, qui avaient donné les perles sincèrement avec amitié, en tant que famille.

Bilbon cligna des yeux et ce visage était de nouveau là. Des yeux bleus, une voix profonde, qui le bannissait, le maudissant, le chassant, menaçant de le tuer-

L'appelant bien-aimé. Lui démontrant tant d'affection. Éloignant une boucle de son visage. Le portant sur le Mont du Destin, non, ce n'était pas exact, Thorin n'était pas là, mais il pourrait, si seulement...

Si seulement.

Et il sera là s'il le pouvait, Bilbon le savait. Oh, comme il avait toujours souhaité avoir de nouveau les bras de Thorin autour de lui. La douleur dans son cœur quand Thorin l'avait chassé. La joie pure,  _l'amour_  qu'il avait ressenti quand Thorin lui avait donné la broche. Il avait besoin de ça.

_Tu as besoin de moi._

Il avait besoin de  _lui._

Lentement, Bilbon se retourna vers l'Anneau, et l'inspiration qu'il prit fut la première inspiration profonde qu'il prenait depuis trop longtemps.

« N'importe quoi, dit-il. Tu me donnerais n'importe quoi. »

Tout ce que tu désires.

« Tout ce que je veux, dans toute la Terre du Milieu, dit-il. »

Il leva l'Anneau assez haut pour le voir briller.

« Et tu me le donnerais. »

Tout ce que tu désires, et c'est à toi. Rien n'est hors de ce que je peux offrir !

Bilbon abaissa la main et la tendit.

« Donne-moi l'amour de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. »

Le bourdonnement s'arrêta. L'Anneau ne dit rien, car il ne pouvait pas.

Bilbon tourna le poignet pour laisser tomber l'Anneau.

« NON ! »

Soudain Bilbon se retrouva au sol, l'Anneau rebondissant pour reposer sur les rochers, et les membres grêles de Gollum le poussaient contre la pierre impitoyable !

« Il est à nous ! hurla Gollum. Il est à  _moi_! Tout à moi ! »

Il bondit en avant et le saisit entre ses doigts, épinglant toujours Bilbon au sol, et sans réfléchir Bilbon le repoussa.

Jusqu'au bout.

Gollum tomba, l'Anneau entre les griffes.

« Non ! cria Bilbon, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les rochers tandis qu'il regardait tomber Gollum.  _Gollum, non_  ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Gollum tombait et tombait, et Bilbon plaqua une main sur sa bouche avec horreur. Il l'avait tué. Il avait tué Gollum. Il avait tellement combattu pour le sauver, pour essayer de l'aider, et ensuite il l'avait jeté dans le feu. Il sentit la bile remonter dans sa bouche et se rassit sur ses pieds, les genoux appuyés sur la pierre. Gollum était déjà dans les flammes, la main tendue pour protéger l'Anneau, puis le feu consuma son visage, et il n'exista plus. L'Anneau tomba dans les flammes et resta là, brillant fortement. Un moment plus tard, des mots apparurent, et il commença à fondre.

Bilbon s'en moquait. L'adrénaline avait disparu, perdue dans la vague d'horreur et de chagrin, et il se laissa tomber sur la pierre avec un sanglot étouffé. La montagne commença à trembler, mais il ne fit rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Que restait-il ? Il était un meurtrier.  _Meurtrier._

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

« C'est fini, murmura-t-il de derrière sa main. »

Autour de lui, des rochers commencèrent à tomber dans les flammes, qui éclaboussaient de plus en plus haut.

« C'est fini. »

C'était fini.

(-)

Bilbon !

(-)

Bilbon leva lentement la tête. La chaîne n'était pas si loin, et il tendit la main vers elle, tirant ce dernier réconfort à lui tandis que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les perles et le cheval, et il pensa aux promesses qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir maintenant.

(-)

Bilbon ! Debout !

(-)

Ce n'était pas l'Anneau. L'Anneau était détruit, à présent. Enfin, il était  _détruit_. Mais c'était une voix différente. Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis... eh bien, depuis sa dernière hallucination. Elle venait de la bouche de la montagne, et elle devenait plus désespérée à chaque cri.

(-)

Ne renoncez pas maintenant ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Bilbon, DEBOUT et COUREZ !

(-)

Il y avait des larmes dans la voix, alors même qu'elle lui hurlait dessus avec rage. Il se souvenait de cette rage, se souvenait d'avoir été suspendu par-dessus les murs d'Erebor avec elle. Se souvenait d'avoir été chassé, banni, renvoyé comme s'il n'était qu'une babiole à cause de cette rage.

Mais il y avait des larmes. Il y avait de la peur.

Bilbon se remit lentement sur pieds. Thorin n'était pas là, mais il n'allait pas dire non à cette voix. Pas encore.

(-)

Courez ! Bilbon, vous devez courir ! Vite !

(-)

Il courut. Il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne fit pas attention aux flammes qui montaient de plus en plus haut, aux rochers qui tombaient autour de lui. Il esquiva et trébucha et se releva. Devant lui, l'entrée était bloquée, de larges rochers lui barraient la route. Son esprit n'hésita même pas à essayer de comprendre : il le dirigea simplement vers la petite ouverture cachée en bas. Le trou dans lequel seul un hobbit pouvait passer.

La voix avait disparu, mais Bilbon continua. Puis il était hors du trou et de nouveau en Mordor, et le sol tremblait sous ses pieds fatigués. Il faillit tomber mais continua de courir, quelque part, n'importe où qui ne soit pas là. Thorin lui avait dit de courir, et il avait couru.

Il réussit à atteindre une large pierre avant que les flammes ne commencent à lui lécher les pieds. Il rampa sur un rocher dentelé et se recroquevilla là, soudain dépourvu d'énergie. Il avait fini. Il n'irait jamais plus loin. Il agrippa la chaîne, miraculeusement toujours dans ses mains, et frissonna dans la chaleur.

Un cri étouffé réussit encore à l'atteindre, malgré le rugissement de la montagne autour de lui. Quand il leva les yeux, l'image de Thorin était devant lui, en train de courir dans sa direction. Bilbon reposa la tête sur le rocher, regardant le Thorin être penché sur le côté.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Bilbon. J'ai couru. »

Il ferma les yeux avant que le Thorin ne puisse disparaître. Cette fois, il partirait le premier. Cette fois, il partirait avant que le Thorin ne puisse disparaître à nouveau.

Mère, Thorin.

J'ai réussi.

Je suis désolé.

Miséricordieusement, tout disparut.


	32. Une rencontre des coeurs

« Mon Oncle ? »

Thorin réussit à lever la tête. Kili et Fili se tenaient devant lui, tous deux l'air ébranlés.

« Rien ? demanda Fili. Toujours ? »

Thorin secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas que Fili et Kili qui soient venus aujourd'hui, mais toute la compagnie, bien qu'ils soient plus loin. Il voulait leur parler, leur dire que Bilbon irait bien, que quatre jours inconscient, il fallait s'y attendre, étant donné la maladie et les blessures, mais il ne put trouver les mots. Il n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis, de toute façon.

Son esprit traître le ramena à ce jour sur le Mont du Destin, ce terrible jour.

_Alors même qu'ils regardaient Bilbon lâcher enfin, enfin l'Anneau, ils furent jetés de côté et utilisés pour lancer une créature grêle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Gollum réussit à les dépasser, détalant sur les rochers jusque dans la montagne._

_« Non ! cria Gandalf. »_

_Mais il était trop tard. Thorin ne put que regarder, impuissant, tandis que Bilbon, qui quelques instants auparavant, avait été sur le point de jeter l'Anneau, fut à la place jeté au sol par la créature. Ils se battirent brièvement, puis Bilbon repoussa Gollum, l'Anneau avec lui. Bilbon cria de terreur, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il appelait Gollum. Thorin ne comprit pas pourquoi Bilbon était si chagriné. La créature était morte, et Bilbon était en sécurité-_

_Puis la montagne commença à s'effondrer. Toute la Terre du Milieu sembla frissonner, et Thorin_ sut _que l'Anneau était détruit._

_« Il a réussi ! hurla Kili. C'est fait ! »_

_Mais Bilbon ne bougea pas. En fait, Bilbon tomba à genoux et... s'écroula. Il resta assis à regarder vers le bas, et si les vents chauds n'avaient pas fait danser ses cheveux, aucune partie de Bilbon n'aurait bougé du tout._

_« Il faut qu'on parte ! rugit Dwalin. »_

_Mais Thorin se dégagea. Il ne partait pas sans Bilbon. Il refusait._

_« Bilbon ! cria-t-il, griffant les rochers. Bilbon ! Debout ! »_

_Bilbon leva enfin la tête,_ enfin _, et montra enfin signe de vie à nouveau. Encouragé, Thorin repoussa Fili quand son neveu le tira en arrière._

_« Ne renoncez pas maintenant ! lui cria Thorin. »_

_Soudain, il était si furieux que Bilbon ait cédé. Pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Son hobbit ne renonçait pas. Bilbon n'aurait JAMAIS renoncé, et Thorin n'allait pas le laisser faire._

_« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Bilbon, DEBOUT et COUREZ!_

_\- Il faut qu'on parte ! lui cria Kili. »_

_Entre Dwalin, Kili et Fili, ils réussirent à éloigner Thorin._

_Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait crié tandis qu'on l'emmenait, mais il vit Bilbon bouger, se lever et courir, avant d'être tiré en arrière._

_« Le feu ! cria Gandalf en guise d'avertissement. »_

_Un instant plus tard, les flammes liquides sortirent dans une explosion pour courir le long de la montagne. Thorin réussit à attraper un rocher qui ressortait et se protégea._

_Puis, il le vit. Bilbon, qui sortait en courant de la montagne. Bilbon, qui atteignait un autre rocher sûr. Bilbon... qui tombait. Qui ne bougeait plus._

_Non. Pas maintenant. Non !_

_Il se souvenait d'avoir sauté sur les rochers, ignorant les flammes qui léchaient ses bottes. Pendant un instant, il croisa le regard de Bilbon, las mais fatigué, en train de le contempler, et Thorin lui cria de ne pas abandonner, de rester avec lui._

_Puis Bilbon ferma les yeux, et quand Thorin réussit à le rejoindre, Bilbon était inconscient, et rien de ce que fit Thorin ne le réveilla._

_Les Aigles arrivèrent peu après, les soulevant tous les deux, et ils retournèrent au Gondor._

« Mon Oncle ? »

Thorin soupira.

« La dernière fois que le Seigneur Elrond m'a donné des nouvelles, Bilbon n'était pas encore conscient, et le resterait probablement encore plusieurs jours. »

Les choses horribles qui avaient été infligées à son hobbit avaient été nombreuses, et celles-là Thorin ne les partagerait pas avec ses fils-sœurs. Déshydratation et malnutrition, l'absence de sommeil, n'importe qui pouvait les voir rien qu'en regardant Bilbon. Mais les brûlures, les coupures, l'énorme bleu dans son dos qui ressemblait presque à la blessure d'un poignard, les mains et les pieds déchirés, la cheville que même Elrond avait eu peur de regarder, et la maladie qui s'était installée dans ses poumons...

Elrond avait dit que Bilbon avait eu de la chance. Thorin n'était pas certain que le seigneur elfe donne au mot le même sens que lui.

Fili et Kili hochèrent la tête mais ne bougèrent pas. Thorin soupira et leva enfin les yeux vers eux. Ils étaient ressortis de la bataille en bon état, bien meilleur qu'après la bataille du Gondor ou de l'Isengard. Thorin n'était pas certain de ce qu'il aurait fait s'ils avaient été blessés, ou s'il avait perdu un membre de leur compagnie. D'une façon ou d'une autre, à part des bleus et des bosses et une blessure à la tête dont Ori s'était rapidement remis, ils s'en étaient tous sortis. Il y avait eu un bref moment d'effroi quand Aragorn avait failli être perdu, mais Bilbon lui avait, indirectement, sauvé la vie.

Ç'avait été un moment effrayant à voir. Alors que Thorin agrippait Bilbon, implorant le hobbit de se réveiller, tout s'était écroulé. Il avait regardé disparaître la terre du Mordor elle-même sous les pieds de chaque orque, Uruk-haï, troll, et warg, et même à distance des Portes, il avait vu la terre s'écrouler et prendre avec elle chaque adversaire maléfique. Le troll qui avait tenu la vie d'Aragorn entre ses mains avait disparu avec le reste, à ce qu'on lui avait dit plus tard.

Puis la Tour était tombée.

L'Œil avait été horrible à contempler de près. La chaleur de ce regard s'était posée sur eux quand la bataille avait commencé, et Thorin avait été reconnaissant envers les Aigles qui les avaient soulevés au-dessus de lui. Mais tandis qu'il prenait Bilbon dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, la Tour, et l'Œil perché à son sommet, avaient commencé à se briser. Désespérément l'Œil avait cherché partout une réponse, une échappatoire, mais bientôt la Tour avait commencé à tomber. Quand l'Œil avait, enfin, été renversé, la force de sa destruction avait failli faire tomber Thorin de la montagne. Il avait attiré Bilbon contre lui et l'avait protégé du pire de la destruction. C'était fait, et Thorin avait entendu les acclamations monter des Portes, même aussi loin qu'ils étaient. Tout ce qu'ils avaient espéré s'était produit.

Et cependant Bilbon ne s'était pas réveillé.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Il se réveillera bientôt, dit Fili. Je te le promets, mon Oncle. Il est trop têtu pour ne pas se réveiller. »

Thorin essaya de trouver un sourire pour ses neveux.

« Merci, dit-il à la place. »

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils attendaient, et quatre jours que la bonne humeur de Fili et Kili le faisait continuer.

Des bruits de pas légers lui firent lever la tête. Arwen se tenait devant eux, regardant Thorin.

« Venez avec moi, dit-elle doucement. »

Thorin la fixa, son cœur s'arrêtant dans sa poitrine.

« Est-il... ? »

Il essaya de parler, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Mahal, non, Bilbon ne pouvait pas être mort, pas maintenant,  _pas maintenant_ -

Mais Arwen se contenta de secouer la tête et commença à sourire.

« Il est toujours là, promit-elle. Et il est réveillé. »

(-)

Blanc.

Doux.

Frais.

Tout ce que le Mordor n'était pas.

Bilbon ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il n'était dans aucun endroit auquel il s'était attendu. La chambre autour de lui – la vraie  _chambre_  – était blanche et lui rappelait quelque part où il s'était déjà trouvé. Une douce brise venait de l'arcade ouverte donnant sur le balcon, faisant danser le rideau blanc. Il était dans un lit, un lit doux rempli de couvertures blanches et de ce qui semblait être des plumes d'oies sous son corps et il se sentait si fatigué mais si bien, à la fois.

Et là, au bout du lit...

Bilbon s'assit du mieux qu'il put. Son corps était endolori, mais pas autant qu'il aurait dû. Mais ça lui était égal, parce qu'ildevait être mort. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication pour qu'il voie celui qu'il croyait voir.

«  _Gandalf_  ? haleta-t-il. »

Le magicien sourit, du plus grand sourire que Bilbon ait jamais vu sur lui.

« Mon cher Bilbon, dit-il. »

Sa voix familière, disparue depuis longtemps lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous êtes là, souffla Bilbon. Vous êtes  _là._

\- Et tout à fait vivant, tout comme vous, lui assura Gandalf. Bien que vous ne soyez pas passé loin pendant un temps, mon ami. »

Bilbon cligna des yeux.

« Cela fait quatre jours que vous avez été ramené du Mont du Destin, poursuivit Gandalf. »

Heureusement, il se rapprocha de Bilbon. Il semblait presque identique, à l'exception des robes blanches et des longs cheveux blancs qu'il portait maintenant.

« Et avec l'aide du Seigneur Elrond, vous êtes en voie de guérison. »

C'était trop à enregistrer, d _'_ un seul coup, et Bilbon ne put que tendre les mains vers Gandalf. Gandalf laissa échapper un 'ouf' surpris avant que Bilbon ne s'enroule autour de lui, pleurant doucement.

« Oh, Bilbon, murmura Gandalf. »

Ses bras entourèrent Bilbon, comme ils l'avaient fait en Lorien, et cela semblait remonter à si longtemps que Bilbon faillit pleurer à nouveau.

« Je vous croyais mort, essaya d'expliquer Bilbon à travers ses larmes. Gandalf, vous êtes  _tombé-_

\- Alors peut-être que la prochaine fois que nous partagerons une aventure, vous écouterez quand je vous dirai de ne pas regarder en arrière, le réprimanda Gandalf. »

Mais il y avait un sourire dans sa voix. Bilbon eut un rire étranglé qui ressemblait trop à un sanglot, et Gandalf sembla content de le laisser s'accrocher un moment.

Quand Bilbon réussit enfin à se maîtriser, Gandalf s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda enfin Bilbon.

\- Oh, c'est une longue histoire, tout comme la vôtre, certainement, dit Gandalf. Mais je peux répondre à des questions spécifiques pour le moment. »

Bilbon n'était pas entièrement certain d'être en état pour la longue histoire, de toute façon.

« Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il. »

C'était au bord de son esprit las : il y avait quelque chose dans cet endroit qu'il reconnaissait, quelque chose qui était tellement familier.

Les yeux de Gandalf scintillèrent d'amusement.

« Venez voir par vous-même, dit-il. »

Il se leva et aida soigneusement Bilbon à descendre du lit, attrapant immédiatement le hobbit avant que Bilbon ne puisse appuyer sur sa cheville. Elle était bandée désormais, et soigneusement, tout comme ses pieds. Cela semblait étrange et  _incorrect_  d'avoir quelque chose sur les pieds, mais il laissa passer pour le moment. Si Elrond avait bandé ses pieds, alors ils avaient besoin d'être bandés. Ses mains n'avaient pas de bandages, mais elles semblaient aller mieux. Elles semblaient presque guéries.

Une grande partie de lui se sentait guérie. Il prit une grande inspiration et fut content de découvrir qu'il pouvait, avec seulement un petit tiraillement pour lui rappeler qu'il avait été malade. Puis Gandalf lui tendit une canne élaborée, et Bilbon fixa l'objet avec un silence stupéfait par le savoir-faire. Elle était magnifique, couverte de feuilles et de fleurs et de tout ce qui lui rappelait la Comté.

« Un présent pour vous, le temps que vous guérissiez, dit Gandalf. »

Bilbon fit un essai rapide tandis qu'il boitait vers la fenêtre. La canne tenait sous son poids, une présence forte et solide qui promettait de le maintenir debout.

Quand il atteignit la fenêtre, la brise fraîche fut comme un baume sur son âme, et quand ses yeux se portèrent plus loin, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il voyait les grandes plaines autour de la cité, et une grande partie des nombreux étages de Minas Tirith sous lui. Loin devant lui, la tempête qu'avait été le Mordor avait disparu depuis longtemps. De la fumée noire montait en volutes dans le ciel bleu, et Bilbon prit une grande inspiration. En Gondor. Il était en sécurité au Gondor. Et le Mordor n'existait plus.

Gandalf jeta un regard vers la porte, puis se retourna vers Bilbon avec un sourire.

« J'ai un roi qui voudrais vous parler, dit-il d'un ton léger. »

Le cœur de Bilbon se mit à accélérer. Thorin, maintenant ?  _Maintenant_  ? Non, il n'était pas prêt, pas pendant qu'il guérissait encore.

Mais l'homme qui passa la porte n'était pas un nain. Le cœur de Bilbon commença à s'apaiser, bien qu'il ne puisse pas nier un éclair de déception.

« Aragorn, dit-il joyeusement, et l'homme eut un grand sourire. Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir. »

Aragorn s'agenouilla immédiatement devant lui et l'attira dans une douce étreinte. Quand il recula, les yeux d'Aragorn étaient brillants de larmes, alors même que son sourire s'élargissait.

« Et moi, vous, mon ami, lui dit Aragorn. Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué.

\- C'est bon d'être de retour, admit doucement Bilbon. »

Il fronça les sourcils quand les paroles de Gandalf atteignirent enfin son esprit.

« Attendez, roi... ? »

Aragorn eut un léger hochement de tête. Bilbon contempla son ami avec un regard neuf. Il y avait quelque chose de plus apaisé chez lui désormais, de plus calme. Bilbon avait eu raison, si longtemps auparavant : Aragorn ferait un bon roi, et apparemment le Gondor était de son avis.

« Tant mieux, dit-il.  _Tant mieux_. »

Aragorn eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

« Même après tout ce temps, vous avez une telle foi en moi.

\- Si vous êtes roi, c'est bien mérité, contra Bilbon. »

Le Roi Aragorn. Ça collait. Quelque chose s'était déroulé comme prévu, alors, et il en était heureux.

« Si vous n'aviez pas été si déterminé à affronter le Mordor et à jeter l'Anneau dans les flammes, je ne sais pas si je porterais le titre, dit Aragorn. Vous nous avez tous sauvés, mon ami. Et pour cela, nous avons une dette envers vous. »

Bilbon se surprit à rougir et secoua la tête.

« Non, j'ai... j'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait. »

Mais les paroles de Galadriel résonnèrent dans son esprit.  _Si vous ne pouvez le faire, personne ne le peut._  Peut-être... peut-être pas. Mais penser à l'Anneau et au Mordor n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire. C'était comme un mauvais rêve à l'arrière de son esprit, un terrible cauchemar qui avait failli l'avaler. Le poids de l'Anneau, la chaleur, l'air mortel, les orques et la douleur...

« Bilbon. »

Bilbon s'ébroua. Aragorn et Gandalf le regardaient tous deux avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien, dit Bilbon. »

Et il fut surpris de voir à quel point sa voix étaitétranglée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je vais bien. »

Gandalf eut un reniflement incrédule, mais il ne dit rien.

« Vous devriez vous reposer davantage, dit Aragorn en se levant. Nous allons vous laisser en paix. Vous êtes encore en voie de guérison le Seigneur Elrond a craint le pire quand il a vu à quel point vous étiez malade, mais vous avez guéri et vous allez continuer à le faire. »

Bilbon se frotta la poitrine et hocha la tête. Le besoin de tousser et tousser n'était plus là, mais le sentiment lourd dans sa poitrine, celui qui n'avait fait qu'empirer quand il était suspendu dans la tour, donnait encore l'impression d'être là. Mais ça allait mieux, et ça  _irait_  mieux. Il s'était déjà senti mieux quand Thorin l'avait pris dans ses bras et porté-

Peut-être devrait-il demander au Seigneur Elrond si le Mordor l'avait rendu fou. Des hallucinations quand vous étiez affamé et épuisé étaient une chose, mais en sentir une, toucher une hallucination, c'était quelque chose de très différent.

Il leur fit signe de la main tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

« Reposez-vous, et nous reviendrons bientôt, promit Aragorn. »

Gandalf lui tint la porte et marqua une pause, regardant Bilbon. Finalement, il parla.

« Vous avez l'air mieux que quand on vous a trouvé, dit le magicien. Et cela, j'en suis fort content.

\- Je me sens mieux, dit honnêtement Bilbon. »

Gandalf sourit.

« Tant mieux. Car j'ai encore une personne pour vous. »

Et avant que Bilbon ne puisse seulement comprendre ce qu'avait dit le magicien, il fit entrer la personne dont Bilbon avait rêvé à travers le voyage, dont les yeux bleus le hantaient sans arrêt, dont la voix l'avait guidé à travers le Mordor-

_Thorin._

Tous deux se figèrent, regardant l'autre fixement. Aucun des deux ne remarqua quand Gandalf partit. Quand la porte se referma, cependant, Thorin sembla se réveiller d'une stupeur. Il marcha vers Bilbon, ses pas ralentissant tandis qu'il approchait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si près que Bilbon aurait pu tendre la main et le toucher. Non qu'il aurait pu, étant donné qu'il s'appuyait si fort sur la canne qu'il crut qu'elle allait se briser sous lui, et que son autre main était serrée en un poing tremblant à ses côtés.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils seraient restés debout, se fixant l'un l'autre, s'il n'avait pas soudain eu besoin de bouger la canne pour rester en équilibre. Thorin la regarda, la fixant intensément, et Bilbon voulut se cacher. Enfin, il avait Thorin là devant lui,  _enfin_ , et il était faible et estropié et aucun des mots qui avaient coulé si facilement sur le papier ne lui venaient.

Mais Thorin sembla presque... soulagé de voir la canne, ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Cependant, cela donna à Bilbon le courage de trouver sa voix.

« Thorin ? murmura-t-il. »

Thorin  _frissonna_  en entendant sa voix.

« J'avais espéré, commença Thorin, mais sa voix s'enroua et il dut s'éclaircir la gorge. J'avais espéré que ce serait la bonne taille. Pour vous aider. J'ai dû deviner. »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il suive le regard de Thorin vers la canne.

« Vous ? demanda Bilbon, stupéfait. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? »

Avant même que Thorin ne hoche la tête avec hésitation, Bilbon sut que c'était vrai. Les dessins complexe sur l'or de la poignée, le bois soigneusement taillé de la canne. Du chêne, réalisa Bilbon, c'était du chêne, et le côté était traversé par une unique veine de mithril. C'était presque trop, et il voulut la jeter à Thorin, il voulu la jeter par la fenêtre. Il voulut s'y agripper même après que sa jambe soit guérie, il voulait s'agripper à Thorin.

Thorin, qui se tenait toujours devant lui, de nouveau sans savoir quoi dire.

« Je... c'est adorable, dit Bilbon. »

Et ça semblait horrible même à ses oreilles.  _Adorable._  Cela donnait l'impression qu'il l'appréciait simplement.

_Il apprécie Orcrist, il apprécie une bonne bière. Il est amoureux de vous !_

« Thorin...

\- Oui ? dit Thorin, bondissant presque sur le mot. »

Le courage de Bilbon menaça de lui faire défaut, mais Thorin était juste là, et-

Cette tresse. Cette tresse qui pendait presque exactement au même endroit que quand Bilbon avait été 'porté' en haut de la montagne. Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il. »

Thorin suivit son regard, éberlué.

« La tresse. C'est nouveau. »

Thorin sembla encore plus perplexe mais répondit.

« C'est la tresse du... du combat, dit-il, fronçant toujours les sourcils. Je ne voulais pas l'enlever avant d'avoir... quelque chose de mieux à mettre à sa place.

\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais vue, dit Bilbon. »

Et c'était impossible,  _impossible._  Il n'aurait pas pu inventer cela, cependant c'était une tresse complexe, une qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant, et elle était exactement identique à celle de l'hallucination qui l'avait porté jusqu'en haut de la montagne.

« Je l'ai tressée avant que nous allions aux Portes Noires, dit Thorin, et son front était maintenant creusé d'inquiétude. Bilbon-

\- Mais... mais je l'ai vue, murmura Bilbon en secouant la tête. »

Il recula en trébuchant, saisissant à peine la canne à temps pour ne pas tomber. Thorin s'avança rapidement pour le rattraper mais garda finalement ses mains serrées à ses côtés, de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Ce jour-là, quand j'ai... j'ai escaladé le Mont du Destin. »

Thorin hocha la tête mais n'en sembla pas moins inquiet. Pas plus qu'il n'avait l'air surpris, et Bilbon le fixa davantage, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. C'était impossible. Juste  _impossible._

« Mais vous n'étiez pas là, insista Bilbon, la respiration haletante. Vous n'étiez pas... vous n'étiez pas  _là._  »

 _Maintenant_  Thorin avait l'air confus.

« J'étais là, dit-il. »

Bilbon secoua rapidement latête.

« Non, j'ai, j'ai imaginé ça. Ma mère et vous, vous n'étiez pas réels, à travers tout le Mordor. C'était juste moi, qui vous imaginait, vous n'étiez pas vraiment... n'est-ce pas ? »

Et son murmure était si faible, implorant que ç'ait été vrai.

Puis Thorin fut juste là, à genoux devant lui, regardant Bilbon de ses yeux bleus, et ils n'étaient pas en colère ou pleins de ce terrible regard, ou même de la confusion qu'il avait vue sur la berge. Non, ils étaient emplis de... de...

« J'étais là, dit Thorin. »

Et enfin,  _enfin_  il tendit la main, stabilisant Bilbon en la posant sur son bras. Bilbon en sentit la chaleur à travers sa chemise, et cela ressemblait tellement aux mains qui l'avaient porté sur le Mont du Destin.

« Je vous ai trouvé, sur le Mont du Destin. Je vous ai porté jusqu'au sommet. »

Bilbon le fixa.

« Vous m'avez porté, murmura-t-il.  _Vous m'avez porté_. »

Les mains qui l'avaient porté, elles étaient  _réelles_ , et c'était  _Thorin,_  Thorin qui lui avait dit de tenir bon, qu'il ne lâcherait pas Bilbon, qu'il était là-

Il pensa avoir fait un bruit, un terrible bruit haut-perché, et la canne tomba au sol dans un fracas. Les brasde Thorin était là, l'attrapèrent, et il se retrouva enveloppé dans l'étreinte qui lui manquait depuis  _si longtemps_. Il agrippa Thorin comme si le lâcher signifiait qu'il lui serait arraché, enfonçant profondément ses doigts dans sa tunique et probablement dans sa peau et ça lui était égal. Thorin le serrait tout aussi fort, mais avec tant de douceur, tant de tendresse, comme si Bilbon allait se briser entre ses mains. Dans ses mains, Bilbon se sentait comme un grand trésor, et il s'appuya sur Thorin, son menton reposant contre le front de Thorin, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux enfouis du nain. Thorin avait une odeur de fer et d'acier, d'air frais et de fumée, et de tout ce qui était uniquement  _Thorin_.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, accroché à Thorin, des bras chauds enroulés autour de lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Thorin était toujours là, et ils se regardèrent pendant un long, long moment _._ Il avait oublié que les yeux de Thorin étaient si bleus la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment vu ces yeux, ils étaient sur le Plateau, à courir pour leur vies.

Apparemment Thorin pensait à la même chose.

« Vous regarder partir, sachant que je n'avais pas pu m'excuser, demander pardon, arranger les choses, était comme une déchirure dans mon âme. Vous ne méritiez rien de ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là, en proie à la fièvre de l'or. Ce n'était pas mon esprit ou mon cœur qui vous parlait, et ce n'est pourtant pasune excuse. J'aurais dû me battre plus fort, j'aurais dû, j'aurais dû faire  _quelque_   _chose_  parce que vous aviez raison, vous aviez tellement  _raison_  : ce n'était qu'une pierre. Elle était loin d'être aussi précieuse que vous l'êtes pour moi. »

Il avait l'air si misérable, presque aussi misérable que Bilbon s'était senti durant leur séparation. Bilbon tendit la main pour la poser sur sa joue.

« Je vous pardonne, dit-il. Je vous ai pardonné, il y a longtemps. Alors même que j'étais en colère et que j'avais mal, je vous pardonnais quand même. »

Thorin secoua la tête, les yeux malheureux.

« Vous ne devriez pas. Ce que je vous ai dit était mal, c'était  _mal-_

\- Et ce n'était pas vous, dit Bilbon. »

Ce Thorin devant lui n'était pas le nain qui l'avait rejeté, qui avait menacé sa vie. C'était le nain qui l'avait aimé, qui l'avait appelé son bien-aimé, qui lui avait offert la broche.

La broche. Bard.

« Est-ce que Bard... a rendu l'Arkenstone ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas demandé avant qu'on se sépare.

\- Elle est enterrée dans les voûtes, là où est sa place, cracha presque Thorin. Et elle ne verra plus jamais la lumière du jour. Pas tant que je vivrai- »

Bilbon réussit à sourire, alors même que son cœur faisait un bond en avant pour essayer de se réparer. Son Thorin,  _son_   _Thorin,_  était juste là. Il tapota la poitrine de Thorin, juste au-dessus de son cœur.

« Si vous dites que non, je sais que non. Elle... quoi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant quelque chose crisser doucement sous sa paume. Thorin lui fit un sourire et plongea la main dans sa tunique. C'était étrange, réalisa Bilbon, de le voir porter seulement une tunique et un pantalon et des bottes et pas grand-chose de plus. Il n'y avait pas d'armure de combat, comme celle qu'il avait porté ce jour-là sur le Mont du Destin (le jour où il avait été là, il  _avait été là_ , serrant et portant Bilbon dans la sécurité de ses bras) et son manteau épais n'était plus là. C'était le plus vulnérable que Bilbon ne l'ait jamais vu, et c'était stupéfiant, et c'était magnifique.

Puis il sortit du parchemin de sa tunique, et Bilbon le fixa. C'était impossible.

« Vous les avez gardées ? demanda-t-il. Vous...

\- Et lues, et relues, admit Thorin avec un doux rire. J'ai l'impression de les connaître par cœur maintenant. Et vous m'avez manqué, autant que vous avez dit que je vous manquais. »

Il les avait gardées _,_ tout comme Bilbon s'était accroché à la cotte de mailles en mithril, au reste du manteau...

Ils avaient tous les deux disparu maintenant. Bilbon ferma étroitement les yeux.

« Bilbon ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Thorin d'un ton inquiet.

\- Je... »

Il déglutit péniblement.

« J'ai perdu la cotte de mailles. Et... et le manteau. Le bord brodé, c'était, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait de... »

 _De_   _vous._

« Je les ai perdus tous les deux en Mordor. »

La peur, la terreur toujours présente du Mordor sembla remonter, et Bilbon se souvint soudain des orques tandis qu'ils le forçaient à marcher. Qu'ils le blessaient, le menaçaient, de l'orque dans la tour qui avait failli le dévorer vivant-

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Bilbon ouvrit les yeux, la respiration tremblante. Thorin l'observa avec un regard dou _x_ , puis avança son autre main. Sa paume brillait comme l'or et le mithril, et Bilbon ne put toujours pas comprendre ou enregistrer avec son esprit de quoi il s'agissait jusqu'à ce que Thorin n'ouvre la broche.

« J'ai supplié Bard de me la rendre, quand il a rendu la pierre, dit Thorin. »

Bilbon se contenta de le fixer.

« Je lui ai promis tout ce qu'il voulait, si... si je pouvais seulement la reprendre. Il a ses propres excuses à vous faire c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas encore reparti vers Lacville. »

Bilbon se secoua à ces mots.

« Il est ici ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi. Pourquoi est-il ici ? »

Thorin sourit.

« Pour la même raison que nous tous ici : nous sommes venus nous battre pour  _vous._  »

Son sourire retomba quand il regarda la broche, et quand il leva les yeux vers Bilbon, son regard trahissait la honte et l'espoir.

« Puis-je... ?

-  _S'il vous plaît_ , dit Bilbon d'une voix étranglée. »

Ses yeux étaient soudain pleins de larmes, et ce fut avec hâte que Thorin attacha la broche à  _s_ a chemise. Presque au même endroit qu'avant, et le métal froid contre sa poitrine, le poids qui était le bienvenu, c'était tout ce que l'Anneau n'avait pas été, et Thorin était  _juste là_  et il était _bien-aimé-_

« Thorin, croassa-t-il. »

Alors même que Thorin faisait mine de l'attirer à lui, Bilbon le prit de vitesse, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, miraculeusement, il réussit à trouver les lèvres de Thorin au premier essai. C'était chaud et doux et fort mais néanmoins si tendre, et ça lui rappelait tellement le nain qu'il embrassait. Thorin l'agrippa et l'attira plus près, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les boucles de Bilbon, et Bilbon s'appuya contre Thorin et s'agrippa comme s'il allait mourir si on l'arrachait à l'étreinte de Thorin. Mais oh, ces lèvres, elles semblaient savoir comment appuyer et comment sucer doucement sa lèvre inférieure et lui faire ouvrir la bouche, et c'était comme rentrer à la maison,  _enfin_.

Il recula, la respiration tremblante tandis qu'il inspirait de l'air, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Thorin se pencha en avant et appuya ses lèvres là où les larmes étaient tombées, se déplaçant sur le visage de Bilbon, et c'était comme une pénitence, comme si Thorin implorait le pardon là où il avait manifestement l'impression que ses mots lui avaient fait défaut. Bilbon appuya son front contre celui de Thorin, et ses mains trouvèrent la nuque de Thorin pour l'attirer encore plus près.  _Pardon_   _accordé._  Thorin frissonna contre lui, et Bilbon se contenta de respirer.

Miraculeusement, il était sortidu Mordor. Miraculeusement, il était encore vivant, et miraculeusement, pas trop gravement blessé. Il allait vivre, il allait guérir.

Et Thorin était venu pour lui. Thorin était  _là,_  devant lui, partout autour de lui, le maintenant debout et l'embrassant si tendrement, sur le bout du nez que Bilbon crut qu'il allait pleurer. Thorin lui avait pardonné d'avoir pris la pierre, avait imploré le pardon pour lui-même, avait combattu à travers toute la Terre du Milieu juste pour le retrouver et le ramener. Tout ce qui était brisé en lui était en train d'être réparé, et Bilbon essaya de retrouver le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti si longtemps, en pensant que Thorin le haïssait.

C'était difficile d'y penser, face à tant d'affection, à tant  _d'amour._

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait demandé à l'Anneau.  _Donne-moi l'amour de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne_. Il avait demandé l'impossible, ce qu'il désirait le plus. Mais peut-être...

Peut-être que ce n'était pas tellement impossible. Peut-être qu'il avait posé une question piège, parce qu'apparemment il avait déjà ce qu'il avait demandé. Cette idée semblait encore plus impossible, mais peut-être, peut-être, et jamais Bilbon n'avait souhaité si fort quelque chose dans sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous alliez dire ? demanda soudain Bilbon, faisant sursauter Thorin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Près de la rivière. Vous avez dit, vous avez dit, 'Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand', et ensuite les orques sont arrivés. Qu'est-ce que vous alliez dire ? »

Thorin déglutit.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, et le cœur de Bilbon s'arrêta. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais dit en premier.

\- … En premier ? balbutia Bilbon. »

Thorin leva la main, avec hésitation, et éloigna une boucle du visage de Bilbon. Cela lui rappelait tellement leur voyage vers Erebor, un geste qu'il avait fait si souvent quand ils étaient seuls, que Bilbon trembla.

« J'aurais pu dire, ce que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis réveillé de la fièvre de l'or et vous ai trouvé parti, chassé par mes propres actes. »

Thorin ferma les yeux, le visage empli de dégoût.

« Ou ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai découvert que vous étiez peut-être tombé sur des orques et que je vous ai cru perdu. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Bilbon.

« Mais je sais que j'aurais dit que vous ne pourriez jamais imaginer à quel point je me suis senti  _perdu_  sans vous. Ou que vous ne pourriez jamais imaginer à quel point vous êtes  _bien-aimé_  pour moi. À quel point je... je vous aime, Bilbon Sacquet. »

Il allait s'évanouir. Tout de suite, devant Thorin, au milieu du Gondor, et il avait survécu à tout le Mordor et au pire qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure, et quelques mots de Thorin allaient être sa perte.

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'un hobbit digne de ce nom, de descendance Sacquet comme Touque aurait fait.

Il eut un grand sourire à travers ses nouvelles larmes.

« Et je vous aime, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, murmura-t-il. Oh, je vous aime tellement- »

Thorin ravala un sanglot, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire les paroles de Bilbon, et prit à nouveau Bilbon dans ses bras.

« Mon Bilbon, murmura-t-il. Mon magnifique,  _bien-aimé_  Bilbon... »

Bilbon ferma les yeux et resta là un long moment. Quand sa cheville commença enfin à trembler, Thorin l'installa sur sa cuisse, et Bilbon s'assit et s'accrocha encore plus longtemps. Bien-aimé. Il était  _bien-aimé._

(-)


	33. Le long voyage de retour

Quand le jour du couronnement se leva sur les Montagnes Blanches, il faisait beau et le soleil brillait. Minas Tirith était baignée d'une lumière dorée, en particulier l'étage supérieur, où les portes de la salle du trône étaient désormais grandes ouvertes. Devant les portes se tenait Gandalf, et devant lui, Aragorn. Sur le côté se tenait sa reine, habillée de la façon qui convenait à un membre la famille royale du Gondor comme des Elfes.

Thorin regarda autour de lui, contemplant les autres personnes présentes. Toute sa compagnie était sur leur trente-et-un, observant avec bonheur Aragorn prendre le trône. Fili était à côté de Dernwyn, et même à distance, Thorin put voir que leurs mains étaient entrelacées. À leurs côtés se trouvait Kili, et Legolas à sa suite. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder : il  _savait_  que leurs mains étaient entrelacées, et probablement aussi leurs bras. Comment ils avaient réussi à croire que  _quiconque_  était dupe de leur histoire d'amour 'secrète', Thorin l'ignorait. Mais ses fils avaient bien choisi, et il observa le futur d'Erebor briller tandis que leur ami montait les escaliers en haut desquels attendait Gandalf.

De l'autre côté de Gandalf se tenait Ecthelion, l'air plus âgé qu'auparavant. Son fils n'était pas avec lui, mais dans la foule à côté du Prince Adrahil. Thorin grimaça.

Quelqu'un tira doucement sur sa main, lui faisant tourner la tête vers Bilbon, qui se tenait à côté de lui.

« Ecthelion a fait son choix, dit-il doucement, ayant suivi le regard de Thorin. Il va devoir vivre avec, désormais. Et puis, quelques années de séparation pourraient leur faire le plus grand bien. »

Pour tout le Gondor, Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion, partait veiller sur la construction des postes de garde à Dol Amroth, protégeant le Gondor de toute future invasion pirate. Juste parce que le Mordor était tombé, et Sauron avec lui, ne voulait pas dire que tous les pirates s'étaient unis sous une seule bannière pour le servir. Il y aurait d'autres pirates, par conséquent, Denethor partait.

La vraie raison était que Denethor du Gondor ne pouvait plus envisager de rester ici, dans la cité qu'il avait défendue et aimée. Pas tant qu'Ecthelion était encore là. Pas pour l'instant, du moins. Et il avait reçu une invitation de visiter la mer de la part de deux jeunes filles, qui se tenaient à ses côtés comme des gardes protectrices, même maintenant. Quand elles n'étaient pas occupées à lancer des regards charmés à Aragorn et Arwen, ou à glousser follement devant le tableau que formaient Kili et Legolas, du moins.

Finduilas, la plus jeune, regarda soudain Thorin, les yeux interrogateurs. Thorin se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête. Satisfaite, elle se retourna vers la cérémonie.

Bilbon fronça les sourcils.

« C'était quoi, ça ?

\- Elle s'inquiète pour vous, dit-il. Elle s'assure que vous êtes toujours là, à mes côtés. »

Non que Thorin ne passe pas son temps à vérifier, lui aussi. Cela ressemblait presque à un rêve, que Bilbon soit là, après avoir disparu si longtemps seul dans la nature. Bilbon était  _là,_  et il mourait d'envie de tendre le bras et d'attirer Bilbon plus près.

… Mahal, pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Il céda et tira Bilbon vers lui, tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire perdre l'équilibre avec sa canne. Bilbon se contenta de sourire et s'appuya contre lui, levant son bras libre pour le poser sur celui de Thorin.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, murmura Bilbon. Et vous non plus. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs qu'à vos côtés. »

Ses joues rougirent à ces mots, mais il tint bon.

« Elle s'inquiétera quand même, dit Thorin. »

Tout comme lui.

« C'est votre amie. »

Ce dont Thorin était reconnaissant, à un point qu'il ne pourrait jamais entièrement exprimer à l'enfant et sa sœur.

Après la longue journée épuisante où il s'était réveillé et réconcilié avec Thorin, Bilbon avait été forcé de se reposer, tremblant et affaibli par ses blessures et son manque de nourriture convenable et de sommeil. Thorin avait songé à partir, à laisser son intimité à Bilbon, mais un regard au visage silencieux et implorant de Bilbon avait poussé Thorin à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit. Bilbon avait été seul assez longtemps : Thorin n'allait nulle part. Il s'était retrouvé à s'endormir peu après Bilbon, leurs mains entrelacées.

Le lendemain, Bilbon avait été plus fort, et il avait insisté pour aller voir ceux qui étaient dehors. Le cri de joie qu'avait poussé la compagnie avait été écrasant, mais la façon dont les épaules de Bilbon s'étaient affaissées de soulagement en valait la peine. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés autour de lui, racontant des histoires joyeuses, partageant la bonne nouvelle des fiançailles de Fili et Dernwyn. Bilbon avait aussi offert ses félicitations à Kili et Legolas, sans même qu'on lui dise, puis avait froncé les sourcils de confusion quand tout le monde avait éclaté de rire. Kili, Thorin en était certain, avait  _boudé_  comme s'il avait de nouveau quarante ans.

Bard était là, lui aussi, et les oreilles de Bilbon étaient devenues rouges, embarrassé par les excuses qui étaient tombées des lèvres de l'homme. Il avait été rapidement pardonné avec un grand sourire sincère, et ils avaient discuté comme des amis par la suite. Thorin ne cesserait jamais d'être émerveillé par son hobbit et son cœur.

Puis Bilbon leur avait posé la question que Thorin avait redouté.

« Est-ce que Thengel est venu ? Où est-il au Rohan ? »

Personne n'avait répondu, et Bilbon n'avait eu qu'à regarder le visage de Dernwyn pour savoir la vérité. Il avait secoué la tête avec déni, de plus en plus violemment jusqu'à ce que Dernwyn s'avance enfin pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils avaient pleuré ensemble pour la perte de leur ami et de leur roi. Thorin avait placé une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Bilbon avec solidarité, et Bilbon avait attrapé sa main si vite et si fort que Thorin avait vu ses doigts devenir blancs sous la pression.

C'est alors que deux jeunes filles étaient passées en courant même devant Dwalin, se précipitant vers Bilbon. Si Thorin n'avait pas été juste derrière lui, elles auraient fait tomber Bilbon. En l'occurrence, Thorin s'était retrouvé au milieu de joyeuses retrouvailles entre le hobbit et les deux jeunes filles. Quand elles s'étaient enfin reculées pour se présenter à tout le monde, Finduilas avait aperçu Kili et Legolas et été de nouveau folle de joie. Apparemment son neveu aussi s'était fait une amie.

Leur arrivée avait détourné le chagrin d'avoir perdu Thengel et l'avait remplacé par le rire et l'espoir. Bilbon avait enfin été forcé de s'asseoir, sa cheville et son corps las ne le soutenant plus, mais il avait refusé de retourner dans sa chambre. Il s'était assis et avait regardé les deux jeunes filles avec la compagnie, Dwalin lui-même souriant affectueusement de leurs pitreries, et il avait enveloppé sa main autour de celle de Thorin avec seulement un moment d'hésitation.

Mahal, Bilbon lui avait  _pardonné,_  juste comme ça, juste comme Thorin ne le méritait pas. Il secoua la tête encore maintenant, pensant à la façon dont il avait passé chaque moment d'éveil – et de sommeil, d'ailleurs – avec son hobbit. À la façon dont Bilbon l'avait  _laissé_  faire.

Bilbon se pencha un peu vers lui, et Thorin soutint prudemment son poids.

« Désolé, marmonna Bilbon. »

Ses joues étaient de nouveau rouges, mais pour une raison bien différente de tout à l'heure. Et cela, ce n'était pas quelque chose que Thorin allait tolérer.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être désolé, murmura Thorin. La seule chose pourlaquelle vous devriez être désolé, c'est d'avoir été désolé en premier lieu. »

Bilbon renifla, mais il y avait un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Vous parlez comme Kili. »

Thorin fronça le nez, ce qui ne lui valut qu'un rire.

« Je suppose qu'il doit le tenir de quelqu'un, taquina Bilbon. »

Thorin roula des yeux. Quand Bilbon s'appuya davantage sur lui, cependant, Thorin n'hésita pas à soutenir son poids. Bien que 'poids' ne soit peut-être pas le bon mot. Bilbon ne pesait toujours pas grand-chose : il était trop maigre, et sa peau était encore trop translucide. Thorin avait à moitié peur qu'un rapide coup de vent ne lui enlève à nouveau son bien-aimé.

Mais il était en train de guérir. Et Thorin ne quitterait plus jamais son côté.

Tout le monde fit silence quand Aragorn fit un pas en avant. Une couronne épaisse fut tendue à Gandalf par Ecthelion, et le magicien la plaça lentement sur la tête d'Aragorn. Thorin craignit à moitié qu'Aragorn ne trébuche sous son poids, mais l'homme tint bon. Il pensa à la couronne qui l'attendait à Erebor et ne put qu'espérer qu'il en ferait autant lorsqu'elle serait placée sur son front.

Peut-être fut-ce à cause de la femme qu'Aragorn regarda quand la couronne fut abaissée. Thorin baissa les yeux vers Bilbon qui observait la cérémonie avec le plus doux, le plus gentil des sourires sur le visage. Son Bilbon,  _le sien_. Le soleil se reflétait sur la broche épinglée soigneusement à sa poitrine. Thorin n'était pas certain que Bilbon l'ait enlevée depuis que Thorin l'avait remise en place. Sa main se resserra sur l'épaule de Bilbon, et le hobbit inclina juste assez la tête pour le regarder. La lumière qui avait manqué à Thorin, que Thorin avait piétinée et presque éteinte avec ses actions et ses paroles, elle était de nouveau dans les yeux de Bilbon, et il n'arrivait pas à croire que Bilbon était vraiment là. Il sourit à Bilbon, un sourire impuissant qu'il n'aurait pas pu retenir s'il avait essayé, et Bilbon lui rendit un sourire timide. Peut-être était-il tout aussi stupéfait que Thorin, que ce soit vraiment réel.

Aragorn se retourna et fit face à tout le monde, et une acclamation monta avant même qu'il ne puisse parler. Il eut un petit sourire avant d'offrir sa main à Arwen, sa Reine promise. L'acclamation monta davantage, pratiquement menée par les neveux de Thorin. Finduilas et Ivriniel n'étaient que trop heureuses d'y ajouter leurs propres voix, et le sourire d'Arwen était aimable et lumineux.

Enfin l'acclamation retomba et Aragorn parla.

« Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, ou même à une seule race, dit-il. Ce jour nous appartient à tous. Nous avons la paix, de nouveau, entre nos terres et tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Ce jour est un jour de réjouissances. »

Un souffle de vent souffla doucement sur eux, et Thorin fronça les sourcils quand quelque chose flotta au bord de sa vision. Quand il se retourna pour regarder, cependant, il découvrit que l'arbre mort derrière lui n'était plus mort, mais en fleur. L'arbre du roi vivait de nouveau, et des murmures d'émerveillement parcoururent la foule tandis que les pétales volaient au-dessus d'eux.

Aragorn et Arwen commencèrent lentement à traverser la foule. Fili et Kili s'inclinèrent à l'unisson, de grands sourires sur le visage, et Aragorn leur adressa un hochement de tête en retour. Les gens s'écartèrent tandis que le Roi et sa Reine promise traversaient la foule. C'était magnifique et tellement différent du jour une semaine plus tôt, où Aragorn s'était battu pour sa vie aux Portes, que Thorin fut presque incapable de réconcilier les deux images. Comment tant de mort et de vilenie pouvaient-elles mener à tant de beauté et de grandeur ? Comment tant de haine pouvait-elle mener à tant de bonheur et d'amour ?

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Aragorn et Arwen étaient devant eux. Thorin leur adressa un signe de tête respectueux, et Bilbon leur offrit une révérence plus formelle de son mieux, étant donné qu'il s'appuyait encore sur Thorin et sa canne. Mais tandis qu'il se relevait, Aragorn s'avança et secoua la tête.

« Mon ami, dit-il. »

Son sourire était plein de larmes.

« Mon ami, ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner. »

Et il s'agenouilla devant Bilbon, la tête baissée avec honneur.

Arwen s'agenouilla aussi, et tout le monde autour se mit à genoux. Thorin se sépara de Bilbon juste assez pour pouvoir s'agenouiller avec les autres. Quand il leva les yeux vers son bien-aimé, Bilbon semblait  _stupéfait,_  et ses yeux débordaient de larmes. Son regard passa sur la foule, d'hommes, d'elfes, et de nains qui s'inclinaient devant lui, et sa main se resserra sur sa canne. Il ne tiendrait pas debout beaucoup plus longtemps, c'était certain, pas quand il tremblait comme ça. Mais c'était important de bien plus d'une façon.

Parce que tout le monde ici connaissait la tâche extraordinaire que Bilbon avait non seulement entrepris volontairement, même au risque d'y aller seul, mais également  _réussie_. Bilbon avait accompli ce qu'aucun homme, elfe, ou nain ne pouvait faire : il avait porté l'Anneau Unique jusqu'en Mordor, avait défié des orques et Sauron lui-même, et l'avait détruit. La tempête au-dessus du Mordor avait disparu, les forces de Sauron avaient été avalées par la terre, Sauron lui-même était détruit pour de bon, et tout cela était grâce à Bilbon. Tout le monde le savait, et Thorin croyait vraiment que  _tout le monde_  était au courant. Le message avait été transmis par des cavaliers à chaque royaume de la Terre du Milieu, racontant la défaite de Sauron, et lehobbit qui l'avait réalisée. _Tout le monde_  en Terre du Milieu connaîtrait la grandeur et le courage de Bilbon.

Le seul être qui ne semblait pas l'avoir réalisé était Bilbon. Encore maintenant, Thorin n'était pas certain que Bilbon comprenne à quel point la foule autour de lui l'idolâtrait et l'adorait. Il avait sauvé chacun d'entre eux avec son geste désintéressé, et lui témoigner respect et honneur était une si petite chose à lui offrir. Bilbon méritait son propre royaume, une couronne toute à lui, chaque joyau qu'il puisse désirer, tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais avoir.

Mais pour Bilbon, Thorin savait que cela était plus que suffisant. Bilbon avait le seul joyau qu'il désirait, et il brillait au soleil, épinglé à sa veste. Il n'avait plus de manteau, mais cela changerait, quand ils retourneraient à Erebor. Bien des choses allaient changer.

Bilbon regarda vers lui, alors, bouleversé.

« Je ne mérite pas ça, murmura-t-il d'un ton implorant. Thorin, je ne-

\- Vous méritez tout cela et plus, mon bien-aimé, répondit Thorin sur le même ton. Vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous avez accompli avec votre quête, avec votre gentillesse. »

Il regarda la foule avant de reposer les yeux sur Bilbon avec un sourire.

« Vous leur avez donné un futur  _d'espoir._  »

Des larmes débordèrent et coulèrent sur les joues de Bilbon, et sa main libre se porta sur la broche. Elle s'y attarda juste un instant, puis sa main retomba sur le côté, cherchant Thorin. Thorin prit sa main sans se faire prier, la serrant fort.  _Je ne vous quitterai jamais. Vous êtes mon bien-aimé, mon trésor._

Quand Aragorn se leva enfin, et tous avec lui, il éleva la voix.

« Vive Bilbon Sacquet, celui qui a sauvé la Terre du Milieu ! »

Le cri résonna à travers le pays.

«  _Vive Bilbon Sacquet_! »

Et à travers ses larmes, Thorin observa tandis que Bilbon réussissait quand même à sourire.

(-)

Il la trouva à l'extérieur de la salle.

« Dernwyn ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Dernwyn ne dit rien, ses yeux fixés sur la nuit. Fili s'avança vers elle et la vit frissonner. Sans hésiter, il ôta sa cape et l'enroula autour d'elle. Elle agrippa les pans et lui offrit un faible sourire. Se sentant mieux que quand il était sorti, il appuya une main dans son dos.

« Si froid, murmura-t-elle. Je n'avais jamais aussi froid, ici. Je pouvais me tenir dehors dans la nuit, pendant la partie la plus froide de l'hiver, sans jamais sentir le moindre frisson. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être gelée. »

Elle baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Un autre signe que je ne suis pas à ma place.

\- Votre place est ici, tout comme elle est dans n'importe quel endroit que vous considérez comme chez vous, insista Fili. Le Rohan sera toujours votre foyer. Je ne vous enlèverais jamais ça. »

Elle le regarda alors, enfin, et son sourire était un peu plus sincère. Fili se pencha en avant et pressa un baiser sur sa joue. Sa tête vint s'appuyer contre son épaule, et Fili l'attira plus près.

Ç'avait été un long voyage, de revenir vers le Rohan avec les Cavaliers. Bard et les nains étaient retournés à Erebor et Esgaroth après avoir enfin été convaincu que la compagnie n'avait besoin de personne pour les garder. De plus, ce voyage était personnel. Quand bien même, plusieurs nains avaient insisté pour voyagé avec eux, plus que prêts à se joindre à la garde Rohirrim pour protéger le roi défunt tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui. Thengel avait été enveloppé d'herbes et de fleurs et des draps les plus fins du Gondor tandis qu'il voyageait une dernière fois à travers le Plateau. Fili ne connaissait pas un seul d'entre eux qui n'avait pas senti ses yeux brûler pour Thengel durant le voyage.

Quand ils avaient enfin atteint Edoras, plus de chagrin les avait accueillis. Morwen, Théoden, et Théodwyn les attendaient, avec le plus jeune et le bébé encore à naître. Théodwyn avait pleuré sur l'épaule d'Éomund, mais Théoden et sa mère s'étaient tenus aussi droits que possible, des larmes coulant sur leur visage.

Morwen avait quand même trouvé un sourire quand elle avait appelé Bilbon. Bilbon, qui avait monté un cheval sur une grande partie du chemin de retour, s'était lentement avancé, appuyé sur la canne qu'Oncle Thorin lui avait fabriquée. Et bien sûr, juste derrière lui, se trouvait Thorin lui-même. Si ces deux-là se séparaient jamais à nouveau, Fili mangerait sa chaussure.

Mais Morwen avait doucement parlé à Bilbon, quelque chose que Fili n'avait pas entendu, quand il avait vu la deuxième moitié du pendentif de cheval, il avait compris. Bilbon avait tremblé tandis qu'il pleurait et acceptait le pendentif, et alors seulement Morwen avait craqué, enveloppant Bilbon dans ses bras tandis qu'il la serrait dans les siens. Ils s'étaient tenus l'un à l'autre, en pleurant, devant tout Edoras.

C'était seulement quand Dernwyn s'était avancée que Théoden avait commencé à pleurer, de doux petits hoquets qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir. Dernwyn avait attiré les deux enfants de Thengel dans ses bras, tombant à genoux et s'agrippant à eux. Morwen s'était déplacée pour les envelopper tous dans ses propres bras, et Bilbon avait reculé pour se tenir à Thorin. Fili avait même vu Dwalin, celui sur qui on pouvait compter pour rester impassible face à son chagrin, s'essuyer les yeux avec de la peine sur le visage.

Bien que la journée ait été passée à voyager, et à partager le chagrin, et l'après-midi à conduire Thengel dans son dernier lieu de repos, personne ne fut assez fatigué pour se reposer. Et maintenant, tandis que les choses commençaient à se calmer, Dernwyn s'était levée et avait quitté la salle quand le récit des exploits de Thengel était devenu trop dur pour elle. Fili n'avait pas hésité à la suivre, bien qu'il ait hésité à l'approcher. Il ne l'avait jamais vue afficher tant de chagrin, même quand il l'avait tenue dans ses bras sur le champ de bataille après la mort de Thengel.

« Holdwine reste. »

Fili hocha la tête.

« Je sais. C'est le nouveau Capitaine. »

Haleth avait été plus qu'heureux de rendre le poste à Holdwine. Ç'avait été le seul élément positif de la journée : tandis qu'ils pleuraient ensemble, Holdwine avait émergé, marchant sur ses propres pieds, des salles. Bilbon et Dernwyn avaient tous deux couru vers lui, Bilbon plus lent que Dernwyn, et Holdwine les avait pris dans ses bras avec un grand sourire, même au milieu du chagrin évident.

Dernwyn se mordit la lèvre.

« Il est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma famille. Ma famille de sang. Morwen va diriger le Rohan jusqu'à ce que Théoden soit assez vieux pour le faire, et ils restent tous ici-

\- On n'est pas obligés de partir, affirma Fili à mi-voix. »

Dernwyn s'interrompit.

« Quoi ?

\- On n'est pas obligés de partir. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Je ne vous arracherais pas à votre foyer, si c'est ici que vous avez l'impression que vous devez être. »

Dernwyn cligna des yeux pour chasser le début de larmes, son regard fixé sur lui. Fili déglutit et poursuivit :

« Je veux vous offrir un nouvel endroit à considérer comme chez vous, cependant. Avec moi, et Kili, et mon Oncle, et Bilbon et tous les autres. À Erebor. Si les vents froids ne vous gênent pas, alors la brise qui traverse la montagne ne vous touchera pas. Ce serait vous et moi et ceux qui se sont battus à vos côtés. Ceux qui vous considèrent déjà comme leur famille. »

Dernwyn renifla.

« Bofur a dit qu'il voulait m'appeler sa nièce honoraire, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. »

Fili sourit. Ce serait exactement le genre de Bofur.

« Alors cela veut dire qu'il devra se tenir de votre côté au mariage. »

Elle frissonna, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid.

« Ça a l'air très officiel, dit-elle, et les larmes avaient disparu de ses yeux. Où se tiendrait Bilbon ?

\- Où il voudrait, répondit Fili. »

D'ailleurs, il avait le sentiment que Bilbon ne choisirait pas de côté. Et Fili ne l'y forcerait pas : Bilbon le comptait comme sa famille, mais comptait Dernwyn comme sa famille aussi. Aujourd'hui ne l'avait que davantage prouvé.

Dernwyn émit un 'hmm', pensant apparemment à la même chose.

« Mon cœur a mal pour lui. Il a tant perdu. »

Cela, Fili pouvait en témoigner. Voir Bilbon pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le Rohan avait été un choc violent, alors même qu'il avait joyeusement attiré le hobbit dans son étreinte. Bilbon avait été si  _fragile_ , presque, et Fili avait détesté ça. Il voulait que Bilbon soit l'esprit indomptable qu'il avait été pendant leur voyage ensemble. Il voulait que Bilbon sourie à nouveau. Il voulait que son oncle sourie davantage.

Peut-être qu'ils le feraient, ensemble.

Elle jeta un regard vers les portes quand un rire résonna à l'intérieur.

« Mais peut-être qu'il a reçu quelque chose en retour. »

Elle inspira.

« Tout comme moi. Du bonheur au milieu de tout le chagrin. »

Elle eut un mince sourire, qui illumina ses yeux.

Fili n'aurait pu retenir son sourire s'il avait essayé.

« Quand nous retournerons aux forges, je vous fabriquerai une multitude de perles. »

Elles seraient magnifiques dans ses cheveux, ses longs cheveux dorés qui encore maintenant flottaient dans le vent nocturne.

« Vous pourrez toutes les porter au mariage, quand je prendrai votre main dans la mienne et promettrai mon cœur au vôtre.

\- Est-ce le moment où je promettrai le mien au vôtre, aussi ?

\- Seulement si vous le voulez. »

Il avait répondu d'un ton léger à sa question destinée à le taquiner, et cela fit monter un sourire à son visage, comme il l'avait espéré.

« On dirait que je m'y suis mal prise, alors, dit-elle, parce que je vous ai déjà promis mon cœur. Au Gondor, quand vous m'avez offert mon anneau avant la bataille aux Portes. »

Il avait chaud, trop chaud, et il vint de nouveau appuyer ses lèvres sur son front, avant de passer à sa bouche. Il marqua une pause, à un cheveu d'elle, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vérifie si on nous écoute, dit-il. »

Elle lui donna un coup joueur sur le bras avant de combler l'espace entre eux, scellant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

(-)

« Je jurerais qu'ils sont plus brillants qu'avant notre départ ! Vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Oh, absolument, acquiesça Legolas avec un fervent signe de tête. »

Gimli semblait content de lui, mais Legolas continua de croiser son regard jusqu'à ce que Gimli se retourne pour parler avec Fili et Dernwyn. Alors seulement il laissa sa tête retomber avec un soupir.

Ils n'avaient pas eu d'ennuis tandis qu'ils marchaient le long de la Forêt Noire. Les arbres à sa gauche étaient peut-être une nuance plus clair qu'avant, et Legolas voyait vraiment le soleil illuminer le sol au-delà de la frontière de la forêt. Peut-être allait-elle mieux qu'avant. Mais elle ne serait jamais ce qu'elle avait été autrefois.

Une main vint se poser sur son bras, et Legolas jeta un regard à son fiancé.

« Elle est vraiment belle à regarder, dit Kili en désignant la forêt de la tête. Je parie que ça ne prendrait pas longtemps du tout à nettoyer. »

Son superbe Kili, plein d'espoir.

« Avec les ténèbres chassées du pays, je ne pense pas que ça mettra longtemps du tout, acquiesça-t-il. »

Il jeta un regard à Gimli et sourit enfin.

« Bien sûr, certains d'entre nous pensent que ça pourrait être fait en une journée.

\- Gimli pense que beaucoup de choses pourraient être faites en une journée, dit Kili avec ironie. »

Le sourire de Legolas ne fit que s'élargir.

« Il apprendra à la dure. »

Il fronça le nez et sa voix s'éleva un peu plus.

« Mahal, j'ai l'air vieux comme mon Oncle. »

Le reniflement qui se fit entendre ne venait pas de Legolas, mais de Bilbon, à moins de deux chevaux devant eux. Thorin, qui chevauchait à côté de lui, se retourna pour jeter à Kili un regard incendiaire qui aurait fait s'étioler n'importe qui d'autre, mais Kili se contenta de sourire largement. Legolas savait que Thorin pourrait fusiller du regard et menacer autant qu'il voulait, mais il n'y aurait jamais de vraie colère derrière : Bilbon souriait et riait toujours, et le nain aurait donné tout son or pour cela. Les sourires de Bilbon étaient encore trop rares ces jours-ci.

Mais ils grandissaient, lentement mais sûrement. À chaque pas vers Erebor, Bilbon était un peu plus libre avec ses sourires, plus prêt à rire et sourire d'une blague lancée au hasard. Cela avait mené à des blagues assez pitoyables de tous les nains, y compris certaines bien colorées de Dwalin, pour essayer de le faire rire. Ce qu'ils ne semblaient pas comprendre était que Bilbon riait plus de leurs tentatives pour plaisanter que des des blagues elles-mêmes. Legolas ne pensait pas que ça dérangeait tellement les nains. Pas quand ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, à savoir faire sourire Bilbon.

Même maintenant, quand Bilbon tourna son sourire vers Thorin, Thorin répondit avec un sourire lumineux qui fit grimacer Bofur et Dwalin dans son dos. Legolas se contenta de secouer la tête et de sourire. Ils avaient beau prendre des airs, les deux nains étaient heureux d'avoir retrouvé Bilbon, et avaient fait parti des premiers à les soutenir quand Thorin et Bilbon s'étaient pris la main.

Et puis, Legolas était à peu près certain que Thorin savait  _exactement_  ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais qu'il s'en fichait juste.

« Tenez. »

Legolas détourna son regard de la forêt – et quand avait-il recommencé à la fixer ? - pour le poser sur Kili, qui lui offrait une petite perle.

« Je, euh, je l'ai taillée. Dans le bois, dit-il quand Legolas la prit. Il m'a semblé que ça vous irait mieux que du métal forgé. »

C'était un bois magnifique, soigneusement poli, et formant une spirale autour de la perle se trouvait la forme d'une feuille. Elle était peinte en verte, et Legolasla caressa du doigt avec révérence.

« Legolas Vertefeuille, dit Kili, d'une voix soudain nerveuse. C'est ça ? »

Si les Valar eux-mêmes descendaient à ce moment et regardaient dans son cœur, ils ne trouveraient rien d'autre qu'une montée tourbillonnante d'émotions qui se mélangeaient toutes pour former la plus grande dose  _d'amour_  que Legolas ait jamais ressenti.

« Vous devrez la mettre dans une tresse pour moi, dit-il. »

Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver sa voix étranglée.

« Je ne sais pas si je saurais. »

Kili cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de sourire si largement que Legolas crut presque que son visage allait s'ouvrir en deux.

« Absolument, jura-t-il. Je peux faire ça. Je peux tresser vos cheveux avec une tresse d'intention.

\- Est-ce que ça ressemble à ça ? demanda Legolas en hochantla tête vers Thorin. »

La grosse tresse qui pendait sur le côté de son visage donnait l'impression que deux tresses avaient été entremêlées jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une. Il ne savait pas quand Thorin avait fait la tresse, mais se souvenait que le nain avait porté une tresse très différente avant la bataille aux Portes Noires. Kili hocha la tête.

« Première tresse qu'il a mise, après que Bilbon se soit réveillé. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'a enlevée depuis.

\- J'aimerais une tresse comme ça, lui dit Legolas. »

Il saisit la main de Kili dans la sienne et sourit.

« J'aimerais beaucoup une tresse comme ça. »

Kili serra sa main.

« Dès qu'on arrivera à Erebor on est presque à Esgaroth. Peut-être que je peux faire ça là-bas, voir si je ne peux pas emprunter une brosse ou quelque chose ?

\- Je peux attendre, promit Legolas. »

La perle semblait brûler contre sa peau, un vœu d'intention qui envoya un frisson à travers son cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une forêt, pas quand il avait Kili à ses côtés. Il avait fait son choix, et il n'en dévierait pas pour toutes les forêts du monde.

Il ne regarda plus la forêt sur le reste du chemin, mais Tauriel si, chevauchant à côté de lui. Elle observa davantage de lumière s'infiltrer entre les ombres, les chassant au loin, et un sourire rare s'afficha sur son visage.

(-)

« Thorin ? »

Rien.

Bilbon ouvrit lentement la porte des appartements. De  _leurs_  appartements, même si Thorin avait insisté pour qu'une section de l'aile supérieure soit donnée à Bilbon et à Bilbon seul. Pour toute intimité dont il pourrait manquer, mais Bilbon ne manquait de rien. Pas quand tout ce qu'il voulait était Thorin, et qu'il savait que le cœur du roi était à lui.  _Thorin_ était à lui, et cela ne cessait jamais de faire battre son cœur plus fort à cette idée.

Mais pour l'instant, son roi était introuvable, ce qui était en quelque sorte un problème, étant donné qu'il était censé être couronné par Gandalf dans... oh, quelques petites minutes.

« Thorin ? appela-t-il encore. »

Puis il s'arrêta. Là, les mains appuyées contre la petite table près du mur, face au large miroir, se trouvait Thorin. Le nain avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux tombant devant son visage. Ses tresses étaient immaculées, maintenant la majorité de ses cheveux en arrière en-dehors de quelques tresses plus lâches qui cachaient son visage. Les morceaux de mithril dans ses cheveux semblaient refléter la lumière des fenêtres ouvertes, et Bilbon pensa au jour où il les y avait mises. Est-ce que c'était seulement ce matin-là ?

Il savait qu'il avait été entendu. Aussi silencieux qu'il puisse être quand il le voulait, Bilbon ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler ses bruits de pas ou la fermeture de la porte.

« Thorin, tu vas être en retard à ton propre couronnement, dit-il avec un sourire. »

Le sol froid était agréable contre les petites cicatrices sur ses pieds qui restaient encore de sa randonnée à travers le Mordor, bien qu'il ne fasse pas de bien à sa cheville. Il était content de porter un long pantalon pour l'événement aujourd'hui : cela lui permettait de bander sa cheville aussi serrée que possible. Il entrerait dans cette salle du trône sans sa canne.

Thorin ne lui répondait toujours pas. Le sourire de Bilbon commença à disparaître.

« Thorin, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Son front se creusa avec inquiétude. Est-ce que Thorin allait bien ce matin ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus : tout avait été tellement rapide. Fili et Kili couraient partout avec Dernwyn et Legolas, essayant de s'assurer que tout soit exactement comme ça, aidant plus que Bilbon ne s'y était attendu. Dwalin et Balin avaient certainement été occupés, et Ori avait désespérément essayé de tout écrire et de se préparer pour l'événement. Ce serait une journée mémorable, et Bilbon était à peu près certain que chaque nain, homme, et elfe qui pouvait venir serait là.

Ce ne serait pas un aussi grand événement si leur roi n'était pas là.

« Vous commencez à m'inquiéter, dit Bilbon. »

Il atteignit enfin Thorin. Il posa une main sur son bras et sentit à quel point les muscles du nain étaient tendus sous sa tenue de couronnement.

« Thorin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Quand Thorin ne voulut  _toujours_  pas lui répondre, Bilbon tira sur son bras, retournant le nain de façon à lui faire face. Étonnamment, Thorin ne résista pas plus que s'il était une marionnette entre les mains de Bilbon. Le froncement de sourcils de Bilbon s'accentua.

« Thorin- »

Quand il aperçut le visage de Thorin, Bilbon resta bouche bée. Le visage de Thorin était couvert de larmes, sa barbe presque trempée, et ses yeux étaient rouges. Tandis que Bilbon regardait, de nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues. Il semblait loin d'un roi triomphant, proclamant joyeusement son droit à régner.

Il avait l'air d'être la créature la plus malheureuse de toute la Terre du Milieu en ce qui aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Thorin, dit Bilbon avec impuissance. »

Il tendit la main pour essuyer des larmes de ses joues. Thorin frissonna mais ne bougea pas. Il s'appuya contre la main de Bilbon, cependant, comme s'il était affamé de contact, et soudain Bilbon eut le terrible sentiment qu'il savait ce qui avait commencé cela.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il quand même. »

Quand Thorin leva enfin les yeux vers lui, plein de haine de soi et de malheur, Bilbon sut qu'il avait raison. Cependant, il attendit que Thorin parle. Quand il le fit, ce fut tout ce que Bilbon n'avait pas voulu entendre.

« Comment pouvez-vous vous tenir là ? dit Thorin d'une voix étranglée. »

Il ne fit aucun geste pour toucher Bilbon, ne prenant que ce qu'offrait le hobbit.

« Comment pouvez-vous vous tenir là avec  _moi_  ?

\- Thorin, murmura Bilbon. »

Il n'avait pas les mots. Il leva son autre main pour entourer le visage de son promis, et Thorin ferma les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas vous demander de retourner dans cette pièce, dit Thorin. »

L'estomac de Bilbon se tordit. Alors il  _avait_  remarqué.

« Je sais que vous en avez peur.

\- Je n'en ai pas peur, rétorqua Bilbon. »

Il fut récompensé par le regard sévère qu'il savait que son commentaire méritait.

« Non, vraiment. »

Non, il rêvait seulement de cette pièce, de Thorin rageant et menaçant de le tuer, d'être chassé et banni, quelques nuits par semaine. Et il avait pris grand soin de ne pas y entrer avec les autres. Il s'était assuré que Fili ou Ori s'occupaient de ce qui devait être fait là-dedans.

Une fois seulement il y était entré, depuis leur retour à Erebor. Il avait fait l'erreur d'y entrer la nuit, seul, aussi la salle avait-elle été sombre et froide avec seulement quelques bougies pour éclairer le chemin. Il avait fixé le long chemin qui menait au trône, avait regardé le sol qui se terminait et laissait le couloir de pierre suspendu en l'air, et avait pensé à tomber, à être poussé au sol et mis de côté, au terrible cœur brisé et à l'injustice et à la  _douleur_ qu'il avait ressentis tandis que les yeux de Thorin le regardaient avec haine.

Il n'y était pas retourné depuis. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, et avait continué, eh bien, sa vie. Il n'avait ni acquiescé ni contredit les commentaires sur l'état de la pièce, et il n'avait certainement pas cessé d'aimer Thorin. C'était son combat et le sien seulement, et il avait eu l'intention d'y faire face aujourd'hui, à côté de Thorin.

Sauf... sauf qu'apparemment, il avait été remarqué, et par la personne qu'il avait le plus souhaité garder dans l'ignorance.

« Vous la craignez, dit Thorin, mais sa voix était teintée de chagrin. Vous  _me_  craignez.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant, dit fermement Bilbon. »

Thorin releva brusquement la tête.

« Je crains Kili plus que vous, et craindre Kili est une peur saine et bien-fondée. Les bêtises que fait votre neveu me dépassent.

\- Bilbon-

\- Je ne vous crains pas, dit-il, plus doucement. »

Il attira le visage de Thorin assez près pour que leurs fronts se touchent et ils partagèrent leurs respirations.

« Je ne vous craignais pas, vraiment, même à l'époque. J'avais peur  _pour_  vous. J'avais tellement mal que j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se déchirer. Mais je ne vous craignais pas, et je ne crains pas cette pièce. »

Il inspira profondément.

« Si je crains quelque chose, je suppose que c'est... le passé. J'ai peur des souvenirs, ce qui est ridicule, car les souvenirs ne peuvent pas me faire de mal à moins que je les laisse faire. »

Ce qu'il avait fait, mais penser au cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé quelques nuits plus tôt ne valait pas la peine, surtout quand Thorin se souvenait de cette nuit avec autant de misère que Bilbon. Il n'était pas en Mordor, il était ici, avec un Thorin, en une journée qui était censée être heureuse et brillante. Il secoua la tête.

« Et je refuse de les laisser faire. Vous êtes  _ici_ , avec moi, et vous êtes mon nain, et peste, nous allons entrer là-dedans ensemble. Je ne vais pas laisser une  _pièce_  m'arrêter, et vous ne devriez pas non plus. »

Il pinça fermement les lèvres.

« Compris ? »

Il en avait assez d'être inquiet et effrayé. Thorin était venu pour lui, à travers les flammes du Mordor et la Terre du Milieu. Encore maintenant, la plus grande inquiétude de Thorin était  _lui,_  ce que ressentait Bilbon, si Bilbon le craignait autant qu'il craignait la salle du trône, et à cet instant, Bilbon était certain qu'il aurait pu marcher à nouveau en Mordor et affronter le terrible Œil deSauron lui-même.

Comparé à ce qu'il avait fait, une salle du trône serait décidément facile.

Thorin le contempla longtemps, comme émerveillé. Bilbon n'était pas exactement certain de ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce regard cette fois il avait l'habitude de le voir à n'importe quel moment, dernièrement. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait reçu, il venait de sortir du bain, peignoir enveloppé autour de lui tandis qu'il se séchait les cheveux. Il parlait de quelque chose de politique, il en était certain. Comme ce que Thorin devrait faire pour aider la nouvelle agriculture prospère de Dale, et comment Bilbon pouvait en gérer certaines parties.

Il n'était pas certain de pourquoi Thorin l'avait regardé avec tant d'émerveillement, comme il le faisait maintenant, comme si Bilbon était le plus grand trésor que le monde lui avait jamais donné, et oui, il le disait assez souvent, mais Bilbon ne savait pas pourquoi-

Thorin tendit enfin les bras vers lui et leva des mains tremblantes pour entourer le visage de Bilbon. Sa voix, cependant, ne tremblait pas.

« épousez-moi, dit-il. »

Le monde de Bilbon ne s'arrêta pas, exactement il glissa plutôt jusqu'à s'immobiliser et trébucha quand il essaya de se redresser. C'est-à-dire que Bilbon ne pouvait plus penser du tout.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air hébété.

\- épousez-moi, répéta Thorin. Quand nous retournerons dans la Comté pour arranger vos affaires.

\- J'y vais avec Kili et Legolas et Bofur, dit Bilbon, dont l'esprit ne les avait pas encore complètement rattrapés. Vous, vous ne pouvez pas y aller, vous serez roi.

\- Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire seul tout le chemin de retour vers la Comté, vous avez manifestement endommagé votre tête et je dois appeler Oin, dit fermement Thorin. »

Bilbon pensa à protester qu'il ne serait pas seul, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet de la conversation, n'est-ce pas ? La partie la plus importante était...

« épousez-moi. Vous m'avez dit pendant notre voyage vers Erebor qu'il y avait un arbre à Hobbitbourg, un grand arbre, où-

\- Ceux qui voulaient se marier étaient unis, murmura Bilbon. »

Il pensa au vieil arbre sur la grande colline par-delà la rivière, différent de l'arbre des fêtes, mais quand même tenu avec une célébration joyeuse. On pouvait se marier en ville où tout le monde pouvait se tenir et vous accueillir avec joie, ou...

Ou on pouvait se marier sous l'arbre, si la fête était un autre jour. Les branches faisaient un sacré parapluie, abritant de la pluie qui aurait ruiné un autre mariage. Peu de gens pouvaient se tenir sur la colline tant elle était petite et étroite. Ce serait eux deux sous les branches, Thorin portant peut-être une tunique bleu foncé avec les manches relevées pour que Bilbon puisse mieux tenir ses mains et ses poignets tandis qu'il jurait d'être avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il avait le vertige, la chambre tournoyait devant les possibilités, et ensuite il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis un certain temps. Thorin le contemplait anxieusement, ses mains n'entourant plus le visage de Bilbon avec autant de certitude. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, probablement faire de terribles excuses hésitantes, et Bilbon avait eu assez de  _ça._

Il saisit Thorin par ses robes et se jeta en avant. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, et Bilbon put sentir le goût des larmes. Thorin l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira plus près, et oh, ses lèvres, elles s'ouvraient pour lui et Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de lécher l'intérieur de la bouche de Thorin. Le goût de  _Thorin_  était là parmi le sel amer des larmes, et sa main glissa vers le haut pour emmêler les tresses de Thorin.

« Thorin, il est l'heure ! Presque trop tard ! »

Les paroles de Balin les incitèrent à se séparer, bien qu'avec réticence.

« Plus tard, promit Thorin. Après que vous et moi ayons affronté le passé. Alors vous et moi aurons tout le temps pour nous.

\- Oui, dit Bilbon. »

Il se sentait euphorique, et Thorin souritenfin.

« J'aurais dû demander à vous parler plus tôt, si j'avais su que vous m'embrasseriez comme ça-

\- Non, je veux dire, oui, essaya d'expliquer Bilbon, et Thorin fronça les sourcils. Oui, je veux vous épouser. »

Durant ses longues années, il y aurait quelques souvenirs qui resteraient d'une clarté parfaite, même dans ses vieux jours, et celui-ci en faisait partie. Le visage de Thorin s'éclaircit de ses doutes et de ses froncements de sourcils et laissa place à un visage empli de tant d'espoir et de tant de  _joie_  qu'il en sembla douloureusement jeune.

« Oui ? demanda à nouveau Thorin, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Oui, dit Bilbon. »

Et soudain il eut envie de sauter sur place comme un enfant. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et il se demanda s'il allait se mettre à flotter dans les airs, tant il se sentait léger. Il laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait plus à un gloussement haut-perché et il s'en fichait.

« Oui, oui,  _oui-_  »

Puis il volait et Thorin le soulevait dans ses bras et les faisait tous deux tournoyer. Bilbon enroula ses bras autour de lui, son rire lumineux et exubérant. À lui. Thorin allait être à  _lui_. Ils allaient se marier, et Bilbon se demanda s'il devait porter une couronne, oh, il espérait que non, il n'aimait pas avoir beaucoup de choses dans les cheveux-

La couronne. Le  _couronnement._

« Thorin, le couronnement ! cria Bilbon. »

Thorin le reposa immédiatement au sol.

« Il faut qu'on vous sorte d'ici, il faut qu'on y  _aille-_

\- Patience, dit Thorin. »

Mais il souriait de nouveau, et son visage n'était plus aussi rouge qu'avant. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges, et Bilbon regarda autour de lui à la recherche de la bassine. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour trouver l'eau encore fraîche et un chiffon etramener le tout à Thorin. Doucement il essuya les traces de larmes et apporta du soulagement à ce qui devait être des yeux douloureux.

« Là, dit Bilbon en souriant. Beaucoup mieux. Vos sujets ne peuvent pas vous voir chagriné, n'est-ce pas ? Aucune raison de se chagriner, de toute façon. »

Thorin l'attrapa soudain et le serra contre lui, et Bilbon se souvint du jour si longtemps auparavant, où il s'était tenu haut dans les airs avec un nain blessé enveloppé autour de lui, la Montagne Solitaire dans la distance.

« Par Mahal, Bilbon, murmura Thorin. Vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous représentez pour moi, ou ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mon magnifique, merveilleux bien-aimé. »

Bilbon sentit ses joues se réchauffer et se demanda s'il aurait besoin du chiffon avant qu'ils aient fini.

« Allons, avant que Balin n'enfonce la porte, dit-il. Vous savez qu'il est juste là à vous attendre.

\- Je sais, dit Thorin avec un sourire. Tout comme je sais qu'il tape du pied anxieusement. »

Thorin avait raison : Balin les attendait, ses bottes martelant un staccato contre le sol de pierre.

« Prêt ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il hausse les sourcils en les voyant.

\- Oui, dit Thorin. »

Bilbon pensa au mot et à la façon dont il l'avait dit peu de temps avant, et  _mariés_. Sa main dans celle de Thorin pour le reste de sa vie. Époux. Il aurait un  _époux._

Ce fut cette idée qu'il garda avec lui tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle du trône vers la foule en liesse. Ils remontèrent l'allée principale, et quand ils traversèrent le gouffre, Bilbon ne pensa pas à tomber ou à être rejeté. Il pensa au bras de Thorin enroulé soigneusement autour du sien, au pouce de Thorin caressantsa main là où personne ne pouvait le voir.

Il pensa au regard sur le visage de Thorin quand Bilbon avait dit oui, et il sourit si largement qu'il crut que son visage allait se fendre en deux.

Thorin les fit se retourner pour faire face à la pièce, et il y avait tant de gens que Bilbon ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment ils étaient tous rentrés. Thorin leva une main et ils l'acclamèrent à nouveau. Ils l'adoraient, et Bilbon savait pourquoi. Son nom était venu du Gondor et du Rohan, et il avait été salué par beaucoup comme Thorin le Brave, Thorin le Sans-Peur, Thorin le Tueur d'Orques. Même les hommes d'Esgaroth et de Dale le regardaient avec de l'admiration dans les yeux.

La couronne lui allait bien quand Gandalf la déposa sur sa tête. C'était une nouvelle couronne, que Thorin avait aidé à forger lui-même, faite de mithril et d'or ensemble, une branche de chêne entremêlée dans les veines d'or. Bilbon plaça une main sur sa broche et sourit.

« Salut au Roi d'Erebor, dit Gandalf. »

Thorin se retourna alors enfin en tant que vrai Roi pour faire face à ses sujets. L'acclamation résonna à travers toute la montagne.

«  _Salut au Roi Thorin d'Erebor !_  »

Gandalf jeta un regard à Bilbon et fit un clin d'œil.

« Et salut à son promis, Bilbon Sacquet ! dit-il. »

Et comment est-ce que Gandalf avait  _su_  ?

Une autre acclamation monta, aussi forte que la première, et Bilbon fut certain qu'il rougissait jusqu'aux orteils. Cependant, quand Thorin tendit la main, Bilbon la saisit, et ils levèrent les bras ensemble. Sur la droite, Fili et Dernwyn étaient avec Kili et Legolas, et tous quatre lancèrent leur propre acclamation rapide, en dépit qu'ils se tiennent eux-mêmes près du trône. La compagnien'était pas loin, vers l'avant de la pièce, avec Dwalin veillant sur Ori tandis que le scribe notait le moment avec un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Dori et Nori avaient été particulièrement ravis, quand ils avaient découvert la relation, mais Ori avait tenu bon. Manier le marteau de guerre d'un air détaché n'avait pas fait de mal non plus.

Mais ils étaient heureux, et Fili et Dernwyn se tenaient la main, et même Kili et Legolas étaient admirés avec de grands sourires. Et Bilbon était là, avec Thorin, leurs mains serrées ensemble. Pour  _toujours._

Bilbon pensa à la broche sur sa poitrine, à l'arbre qui continuait sans fin.

« Vous allez aimer l'arbre à cœur, murmura-t-il à Thorin tandis que les acclamations continuaient. Les branches sont toutes entremêlées, comme sur ma broche.

\- Alors je vais l'adorer, répondit Thorin sur le même ton. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Bilbon était à peu près certain qu'il se souviendrait toujours de cette salle du trône comme de l'un de ses endroits préférés, maintenant. Il regarda l'endroit où il était tombé si longtemps auparavant, où Thorin avait ragé et l'avait banni comme traître, puis regarda l'endroit où il se tenait désormais, avec la main de Thorin dans la sienne et la promesse d'un mariage devant lui.

Il serra la main de Thorin et sentit Thorin serrer la sienne à son tour.

Et quand il rêva cette nuit-là, ce fut de Thorin et lui-même sous l'arbre à cœur, des lanternes suspendues aux branches, les mains du nain tenant les siennes en une promesse.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ou pas. Vous pouvez, bien sûr, décider de vous arrêter ici mais si comme moi vous avez toujours envie de savoir ce qui se passe ensuite, la saga entière est faite pour vous.
> 
> Comment les hobbits réagiront-ils au retour de Bilbon, et au récit de ses aventures ? Legolas, Tauriel et Dernwyn s'habitueront-ils à vivre à Erebor ? Balin ira-t-il quand même reprendre la Moria alors que Thorin est vivant ?
> 
> Bilbon n'a-t-il pas pardonné trop facilement à Thorin ? La Forêt Noire peut-elle vraiment être nettoyée ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de Frodon quand ses parents vont mourir ?
> 
> Pour savoir tout ça, il faudra lire les suites... Qui commenceront à arriver mercredi, alors soyez à l'affût !


End file.
